You!
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: COMPLETE. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame have backstage passes to a Demonic's concert! Funny thing is, Kagome can't stand the lead singer's voice... Wonder why... KI, SM, AK. Plz, RR.
1. Backstage Passes and a Little Begging

A/N: Alright, I'm finally reposting the story. From here on out, no authors notes will be placed at the beginning or end of the chapters and some corrections and formating changes have been made. I will only place the disclaimer on twice. Now, and on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy- whether for the first time, or once again- this story.   
  
And lastly, I'd like to dedicate this story to Sayata Forest who, through an outrageous account of serundipity, had saved my entire story just days before and restored it to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Sayata. ^_^   
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**   
  


_Backstage Passes and a Little Begging_

  
  
  
  
     ~Another one of those days that make you feel as if everything was in slow motion, just to play with your mind. Sitting in class with your friends behind you chatting to each other about an absolutely pointless topic. Fashion. Okay, so you're not the girly kind of person. To you clothes are just that- clothes. Pieces of cloth that are used to cover ones body for both warmth and modesty. What~Ever! And why of all days for time to take twice as long as usual, does it happen today?! The Last day of school and finally- oh, yes, and FINALLY- your last year!~   
  
    "Oi, Kagome-chan?" A singsong voice called from behind me. I turned in my seat to look at the auburn-haired girl speaking to me.   
  
    "Nani, Ayame-chan?" I asked seeing the excitement in her Jade- colored eyes. Her eyes were always dead give-aways to how she felt. She could never play a poker game. Those eyes always would tell. They had come to be known as 'The Traitors' of the group.   
  
    "Weren't you listening to me?" She asked, hurt showing clear as day. She was a very emotional girl. And that wasn't always a good thing.   
  
    "Gomen. I was... thinking."   
  
    "You're always '... thinking,'" Sango commented dryly, mimicking me surprisingly well.   
  
     Sango, on the other had, wasn't as easy to figure out as Ayame. Her hazel's said almost nothing. Almost. They said enough though. If she was mad, watch out! Ignoring Sango's comment I focused my attention on Ayame.   
  
    "Gomen, Aya-chan. What were you saying?"   
  
     Her eyes became very sad, surprising me a bit. "You know how I told you that my grandfather died recently?" I nodded. Oh, so that was why the sad look. "Well, my mother got most of his things. He was really wealthy. My Uncle got his house- everything already paid- along with his three 'priceless' cars. Mom got the money."   
  
     Her eyes brightened as she went on. "Tomorrow's my birthday-" Oh, no, I forgot! I kept a straight face though, and only Sango noticed. "-and I got my present early because I can use it for two other people!"   
  
     They're going to make me ask, aren't they?   
  


::::::::Silence::::::::

  
  
     Yep   
  
    "What is it?!" I asked excitedly. Okay, I was curious!   
  
    "BACKSTAGE PASSES!!!!" Ayame shouted.   
  
     Every head in class turned to stare at the soon-to-be-nineteen-year- old loud mouth. Conveniently the bell rang. Everyone cheered as they ran out of the school building.   
  
     Okay, picture this- Almost adult kids hollering at the top of their lungs, running around the schoolyard with their arms in the air. Some were even kissing the ground as they left the building, while others found themselves trapped, squashed together trying to get out all at the same time. Teachers ran for cover and pedestrians followed suit. One old lady, driving by in her car, was kind enough to even call the fire department on her cell phone. Why else would they act this way?   
  
     I watched from the class window with the other two in our friendly trio. Okay , so it was the last day of school and I was excited, but not enough to have it end by being trampled to death. Being cut out of the doorframe or scraped of the walls was not how I wanted to start my life. Plus, the 'BACKSTAGE PASSES' was still ringing in my head. I swear it sounded like wedding bells.   
  
    "Backstage passes?! To what?" I asked after turning away from watching the firemen pull up. Okay, so maybe the bells were just sirens. Oh, well.   
  
     Excitement soon extinguished the humor in 'the traitors' as she exclaimed, "To the 'Demonic's concert in Kyoto!"   
  
    "Honto?!" She nodded.   
  
    "Sugoi!"   
  
     I was impressed. Those were the toughest passes to get! And the group, well, let me put it this way. They were, like, the only, like, band that was, like, ever played, like, on the, like, hippest rock station, ne. For Ayame's excitement I conveniently forgot my hatred for the band. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE their music, but the lead singer just... Well, he could drop dead for all I cared.   
  
     My next statement was strictly reflexive. She had something cool, I didn't. Friends always share, right?   
  
    "Can I go Aya-chan? Huh, CanIcanIcanIcanIcanIcanI, huhhuhhuh? Onegai!?"   
  
    "Iie." Her voice was so real and her face straight that I would have believed her. WOULD have, if only her eyes didn't give it away. For her delight I acted as if she had just slapped me in my face. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I gave my best I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that-no- no-no-I-won't-believe-it-it-can't-be-no-way look.   
  
    "Na-nani?" I pleaded.   
  
    "Weeeelllllllllll... I do have on extra ticket. What do you think Sango?" Ayame asked. Sango had that you'd-make-an-excellent-actress look that changed at Ayame's question into I-can't-believe-you look of total exasperation. "You have the other ticket, so if its only fair for you to be part of the choosing." Of course she played right along.   
  
    "Iie. She doesn't need it. She probably doesn't even want it. Don't you hate Demonic Kagome-chan?" Sango said as convincingly as possible. She was a horrible actress. Her voice was a give away just as much as Ayame's eyes. She could never lie. Yet, the question was genuine.   
  
    "I love their music! I just don't like them."   
  
    "You've never met them. You've never even seen them! You could be saying that you don't like the hottest guy- the guy of your dreams- when you say that!" Sango cried.   
  
    "That lead singer's voice irritates me, okay!" That was not a question, mind you.   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "Don't know. It just strikes a nerve. Like a bad memory or something."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "Soooo.... ONEGAI! Sango-chan, onegai. Aya-chan?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. ^_^ I'm sooooooo good!   
  
    'The traitors' shone with humor and delight. She was really having fun teasing me. Sango looked as if she was actually having fun teasing me, too.   
  
     Man I must look desperate.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Iie," they said in unison with straight faces.   
  
     For a moment 'the traitors' betrayed their betrayal. I was totally lost. It was if the sun had risen in the West. Sango even sounded serious! They weren't going to let me go...   
  
    "Unless," Sango added with an evil grin on her face.   
  
    "You BEG us," Said Ayame with a grin very much like Sango's and hers had an extra edge to it. Her Eyes. They were grinning with the same mischievous. I had finally come to the conclusion that they had been planned All of this. When? I had no idea.   
  
    "I beg you, onegai!" I cried. I was getting fed up with this game. "Aya-chan, come on, be a friend. Onegai, give me the pass!"   
  
    "On your hands and knees, bowing,"Sango added.   
  
     That was a serious blow to the pride. Heck it would be to anyone's, right? They were having way to much time with this.   
  
    "NO WAY!" I yelled. The other two picked up their bags and walked outta the class room and Sango called back over her shoulder.   
  
    "See ya, Kag-chan! I hafta pack, we leave tomorrow and are staying a few weeks! I'll call to give you a number to talk to us. Ja ne!"   
  
     _'They are going without me,'_ I thought panic-stricken. It had started out as a game that I easily forgot. This was serious!   
  
     I grabbed my bag and ran after them. Flinging out in front of them, I bowed. My head on the ground I wailed, "I beg you, I beg you, Onegai-"   
  
    "Get of the ground Kag! You gotta start packing,ne?" Sang called from behind me. They had left me on the ground like an idiot. "Anata no baka! Come on."   
  
     Rrrrggggg! They are going to pay for this! 


	2. Parents are so Strange and Sango is a Li...

Okay, so i guess not everyone got my memo. The only reason I am re-posting this is because it was ERASED! Fanfiction.net DELETED it! Please, understand, this was not easy for me and still is not. I hope you can understand the wait I have put you all through and the last chapter will be posted on February 15, along with- if I can get my way- the first chapter of the sequel. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story. Happy day to you all! ^_^   
  


_Parents are so Strange and Sango is a Little Crazy_

  
  
  
  
    ~Yes, today was definitely one of those days that takes its precious time just for the pleasure of messing with your already screwed-up life. Walking home from the last day of school that had started out blissful and ended embarrassingly. And time just had to go on twice as long for you're so-called friends to tease and torture you for something that would never have happened to you had they just been considerate and friendly. Friends were not meant to be had to humiliate you and laugh at you with the ever so clever comeback of ,"We were laughing with you, not at you!" Yeah, I'm laughing. See? HAHAHAHA-No, not funny! Some friends, huh? And here you are walking home just so that you can request going to a concert and spending a few weeks with these friends of yours. Oh boy, you're a smart one!~   
  
     Sango and Ayame were never going to let me forget my embarrassing little act of begging for passes that I didn't even want. I still don't understand what made me do it, but all was said and done and I was going to this concert one way or another. Begging might be needed to convince my mother and grandfather. Oh well, I've already done it once today, twice won't hurt anything, right? At least they won't make me bow.   
  
    I climbed the cement stairs up to the shrine at which my family and I resided. I'd be leaving soon anyway and my thoughts whenever I climbed these steps were of a finality that took be somewhat aback. I had lived at this house my whole life and now I was old enough to go out and experience the 'real world'. With permission, of course. I still loved and respected my mother and grandfather and would do nothing-okay, almost nothing- without their consent. Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree, loomed over with an authoritive air about it, as its branches spanned out protectively over the shrine grounds. The tree was always a reminder of her father though she remembered nothing of him. Weird, huh?   
  
    She found her mom sitting on the bench next to the tree smiling that smile of hers that told you she either a) knew something you didn't, b) did something without asking thinking it was for the best, c) was totally oblivious to everything else around her, or d) ALL of the above.   
  
    "Tadaima!" I said, smiling at my mom.   
  
    "Oh, Kagome, I didn't see you coming!" She gasped startled, but the smile never wavered from her face. Soooo creapy!   
  
    "Mama, Sango and Ayame are going to a 'Demonic's concert in Kyoto and are staying for a few weeks. They have an extra pass and I wanted to know if I could go?" I told her hopefully.   
  
    "You're bags are all packed, I did it for you so that you could go get yourself a place sooner than later. You don't want to lay around her getting lazy, ne? You might not ever leave then," she said cheerfully, the smile still in place. I, believe it or not, was not all that surprised. She was always this way. "But I don't want you going to that concert!"   
  
    "Na-nani?" I asked, startled. That was weird. Pack my bags, give me money, I buy a place, go to on pack my thing's and find a letter saying that I already have a place bought for me. That was the kind of feeling I had. Happy, extremely happy, thrilled, then dazed and confused. "Oh, mama, onegai? Sango and Ayame are going! Why not?"   
  
    "You have to find yourself a husband," she answered, still smiling.   
  
     I groaned at the familiar conversation that was starting. She had been telling me to find the perfect guy when I was still in Middle School. "Ma, I have my whole life ahead of me to find a husband, but this concert is a once in a life time chance!"   
  
    "Iie, I want grandchildren before I'm old enough to be called a baba, ne? That's not very far of Kagome!"   
  
    "Ma, I really want to go! I can look when I get back! It's only a few weeks."   
  
    "Iie-"   
  
    "Ma-"   
  
    "Kagome, let's make a deal, okay? If I let you go, you WILL bring home a guy, agree?" Her smile hasn't yet left. How does she do that?   
  
    "Mama-"   
  
    "Agree?"   
  
     I could always find someone to pose as a boyfriend. She'd never know the difference, what could it hurt? I sighed aloud as I complied. "Hai, mama. I'll bring home a guy, IF you let me go."   
  
    "Good."   
  
     I swear parents- especially mothers- are soooo strange sometimes. How do they do it?   
  


******

  
  
    "Itakimasu!" I yelled as I left my house caring the huge bags my mom had packed me. Sango and Ayame were waiting in Sango's new convertible at the base of the shrine stairs, honking at me to hurry up.   
  
     I threw my bags in the already packed trunk and hopped in the back seat. The concert wasn't until tomorrow, but we wanted to get our hotel room at a nice place and maybe go on a possible shopping spree. Oh, yippee... I, personally, didn't see the point. Oh well.   
  
     For once in my life, riding in the back seat with my hair billowing out beside me, I was glad for the invention of the safety belt. Sango was not the best nor safest driver on the road. She was the exact opposite. Doing 20 over the speed limit, Sango weaved in and out of cars in a hurry for no particular reason.   
  
     Ayame was in hysteric's clutching onto anything that would keep her from sliding around. She was mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "I will never swear again, I will never lie again, I will never- oh dear God-" she screeched as Sango cut in front of an oncoming car while nearly colliding with another,"We're all gonna DIE. I'm to young to DIE. Help us all, Sango's gone mad, she has. I promise to never swear again, I will never lie again, I will never-"   
  
     This continued for another 30 minutes before Sango turned on to an off ramp. Or so I thought. Muttering something about crazy drivers going the wrong way, Sango stomped on the gas. I looked up from staring at my now white knuckles to find cars coming directly at us and a sign saying 'ONE WAY'.   
  
    "AHHHHHHHHH, SANGO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!!!! THIS IS A 'ONE WAY'!!!!!!" I screamed over the honking of horns and shouts from oncoming traffic.   
  
     Sango pulled over on the side of the road and laughed giving a nervous and apologetic 'Oops'.   
  
    "What were you DOING!?!" Both Ayame and I yelled at the girl in the drivers seat.   
  
    "Uhmm, you guys..... We're lost." 


	3. A Room for Three, a Little Dinner, and a...

_A Room for Three, a Little Dinner, and an Unwanted Sugar High_

  
  
  
  
     ~Okay, so here you are with those friends of yours that love to make your life a living hell, stuck on the side of the road facing traffic and lost. At least you have that cell phone your mother gave you to keep in touch with her. You've called for directions and jot them down on a napkin that was shoved in the unused glove box and off you go. You're now the driver. Sure, you might not be able to enjoy the scenery like you had hoped to, but now you know you won't be dieing before it's your time. Now a song starts to play on the radio that catchs your attention, only for you to find it sung by that one voice that irritates you to the core. A perfect song for a road trip, perfect in every way, even the voice has lost that edge that it had. Was it possible that the freedom you had just so recently received was starting to set in. Oh well. Just when you think that you day is turning out to be fine, you reach your destination to find that it has already been taken. Well, after a half an hour search, you find a cozy little hotel just outside of the town you had hoped to rest in. Getting yourself comfortable for the night ahead those so-called friends of you choose this time to want dinner at a restaurant, not at the hotel diner. Oh, well. Here you go!~   
  
    "I drive!" Ayame said as she made a grab for the keys.   
  
    "Iie, I do," said Sango.   
  
    "IIE!" Both Ayame and I screamed, fearing for our lives. I wasn't prepared to get into another car driven by Sango anytime in the near future- nor in the distant.   
  
    "I am not going with you behind the wheel," Ayame added grabbing the keys and sliding into the drivers seat, and starting the car all in one motion. I once again hopped in the back as Sango took her spot in the passenger seat and then took control of the radio.   
  
    I had to turn my attention elsewhere as the lead singer began. He had a great voice and nothing seemed wrong when he sung it, but an unwanted memory always lingered just under the surface. What was it that made me edgy when I heard that voice was still a mystery. I tried to place it but couldn't and finally gave up to listen to the playing song. Demonic was being played, of course, but now it was continuous because of their upcoming concert tomorrow.   
  
"What was it you said   
Did you really mean it   
That what we had   
Means nothing to ya   
When did you change so   
How'd you do it   
Without me noticing   
Why didn't I see it   
A shattered jewel   
Cannot be restored   
Without another   
To pick up the pieces-"   
  
     The fact that it was the only depressing song that they had and that it was played at such a bright time in my life didn't help me get over the fact of not liking the group. Why play "A Shattered Jewel" instead of something like "Kazaana"-a kick ass song, sung primarily by the group's drummer, about absolutely nothing- "She's Mine"- a nice song sung by both guitarists(one being the lead singer and another guy(A/N: Think of the song "The Boy is Mine" by Brandy and Monica. I love that song ^-^)) or even "A Feudal Fairytale"- a great story sung by all three of the band's members. Anything but this depressing song sung in the voice that struck a wrong nerve in me.   
  
     We pulled up to a diner almost half an hour later and, believe me, half an hour of hearing 'him' did not please me in the least, so I was a bit edgy. I was a little too eager to get out of the car and sprung my ankle in the process causing me to fall on my face, into the ground.   
  
    "Daijoubu, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked worriedly, helping me to my feet.   
  
    "I'm FINE!" I said, a little harsher than I had meant to.   
  
     The diner was just an ordinary gaijin restaurant. I got a salad while the others bought hamburgers, fries and a soda. Call me weird, but I also ordered a desert big enough for two after I had finished that salad of mine. I think I might have been a tad too protective of it. I growled at Sango when she looked at it and literally barked at Ayame when she reached for a bite. They both, after seeing that there was no way to get mine without causing a big scene, ordered something for themselves.   
  
     As I finished my Sunday, their desserts arrived. Sango ate a slice of apple pie and Ayame got a banana split. Waiting with absolutely no patience I turned my attention to the song playing over the speakers and immediately regretted it as my mood darkened.   
  
"-I can't believe   
That all of this time   
We were together   
Meant nothing to ya   
How can you look me   
Directly in my eyes   
And say that those feelings   
Were just fabrications-lies   
A shattered jewel   
Cannot be restored   
Without another   
To pick up the pieces   
Where can you find love   
In someone you haven't met   
Is it possible that you've gone and done   
Something like that   
A jewel once shattered   
Cannot break anymore   
Is it possible to replace   
What you were to me-"   
  
    That song was getting on my last nerve just as much as the duo in front of me was. Here they are, in a gaijin restaurant, taking their sweet time, and talking with their mouths stuffed to bursting, ignoring me and my darkening aura. Damn that song! That was the last straw.   
  
     I picked up the bill the waitress had brought and went to pay it as the other two quickened their eating. They weren't ignoring me now that I was the one paying. Man, I felt like I was being used, again. I usually paid for things like this.   
  
    "Oh well," I sighed. I paid the bill and turned around to see the others walking out of the door.   
  
    "Isogi Kagome-chan!" Sango called over her shoulder. "You take too long."   
  
     I followed, my aura growing even darker. An innocent bystander gave a small 'eep' and jumped behind a car as I walked past. I was angry, yes, but not that angry and seeing that reaction made me even angrier. Don't ask why, I don't know.   
  
     However, on the way back to the hotel my mood lightened considerably, and an uncontrollable urge to giggle surfaced. Before I knew it I was being dragged up to the hotel seeing spots and grabbing onto anything that was within arms length. I couldn't breath! My giggling reached the point of outright laughter. I know I scared a good many people being dragged to my room. One boy was even crying, which made me laugh even harder. To think my laughing was scary enough to make someone cry was too much.   
  
     Somehow or another they got me to the room and had to tie me to the bed in fear of me destroying the room. I found myself wishing I had not had so much to drink, though. They wouldn't let me up!   
  
     Five minutes passed and I found myself jumping from bed, to bed, to couch, to floor, and around again with Sango and Ayame following behind. On my ninth time around, the hotel phone rang and I stopped, but Sango and Ayame kept going.   
  
     Only seconds later, I found myself rolling around on the floor, clutching my stomach as I struggled to breath. It was just too funny! We had actually broken the bed! Sango was the first to realize that the phone was still ringing. She took a deep breath and picked up the reciever.   
  
    "Moshi, moshi! Yes, ma'am... Gomen... Yes, ma'am... Good bye," She said before putting the phone back down. She turned back to us with a solemn face that broke into laughter at the sight of us.   
  
    "That..(gasp) was the..(giggle*gasp*) front desk... We're being too..(cough*gasp*)noisy!" She said and burst into another fit of laughter.   
  
     That night turned out to be okay for the most part. Besides breaking the bed, nothing else was damaged, except for my wallet, which had seemed to develop a huge whole in the bottom as it sat in my purse. That sugar high was the best of my life, but it cost more than I had wanted to pay for. The other two WERE GOING to pay for this... Or not.   
  
     I don't know when it was that I finally fell asleep, but I managed it.... With the help of a few sleeping pills and the pleasure of tying the others down to the broken bed. Oh, yes, I was just beginning to get my revenge for the whole begging thing. They weren't going anywhere unless they BEGGED! Revenge is SOOO sweat ^-^ 


	4. The Concert Begins and Forgotten Memorie...

_The Concert Begins and Forgotten Memories Arise_

  
  
  
  
    ~An unwanted sugar high late last night seemed to be just what the doctor ordered, but a pounding headache in the morning just makes you feel even worse than before, though. You awake to bright rays of sunlight shinning into the room through curtains that were pulled away carelessly. Muffled cries for help can be heard from a nearby bed. The so-called friends of yours are tied to a broken bed with gags in their mouths. How on earth did that happen!? Oh well. You walk over to them and help them up only to find yourself bound to that same bed only moments later while they glare daggers at you. And then your memory of last night comes back. You idiot! You let them up without making them beg! Too late now. An hour goes by and you're still trapped to the bed. Carefully your friends let you up... You smile and act as if nothing happened. You can always get revenge later. With your headache gone, you proceed to the front desk to pay for the damage you had caused when your mind had taken that break with your body still in motion. The bill is paid and you have the whole afternoon to waste. And that is just what you do. You waste it!~   
  
    "So, what should we do? We still have.... 4 hours before we have to get ready," Sango said as we walked back to her convertible. We had just finished our lunch at Wacdnald's.   
  
    "Why not search the nearest mall? They must have something Tokyo doesn't," Ayame suggested. Leave it up to them to do something so silly and pointless. Well I wasn't going to spend my time doing something I hated.   
  
    "Can you drop me off at the nearest Library or something?" I asked as we got into the car. Ayame was now the designated driver and Sango always resumed control over the radio.   
  
    "Yeah, sure," Ayame answered as she started the engine.   
  
     I took my spot in the back seat and tried my best to get used to that damned voice playing over the speakers. I wanted to enjoy the concert as much as possible. I thought I might be able to listen to it without becoming edgy. I tried to, I really did, but it just didn't work.   
  
     My suffering didn't last long though. We spotted a library soon after leaving and I waved goodbye to my friends as they pulled away to seek out the nearest mall. The library was enormous. It was made out of stone with gargoyles sitting on top, watching passersby with eyes of granite. It looked like a castle from Sengoku Jidai, yet it had a gaijin touch to it.   
  
     It looked even bigger from the inside. The first floor consisted of children's books and reference material- dictionaries, thesauri, gaijin translations, and so on. The second floor was filled with shelves of young adult and adult literature, which ranged from classics to new science fictions. The list of books just kept going. The third floor was filled with non-fiction books. History, science, astrology, hypnosis, legends, plants and animals- Legends! That caught my eye.   
  
     They had so many books about legends that it took half my time there just to find a good book. A few of them caught my eye. There was a book on Greek mythology which seemed interesting and another on Native American Gods. Yet, the one that really got my attention was not a gaijin book, but one on Sengoku Jidai and the Shikon no Tama. I found a fiction book about a boy that lived with his awful aunt and uncle until his eleventh birthday on which he was rushed of to a school for witches and wizards. It sounded interesting enough. (A/N: If you haven't been able to guess what the story is by now, its Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I know I suck at summaries, but not that bad. >_>)   
  
     I received a library card at the front desk and checked out the two books that had caught my eye. I left the building to enjoy the outdoors as I waited for my friends... and waited.... And waited.... And waited. I sat down on the stone steps and began to read out of the fantasy book I had gotten. I would LOVE to be there, I thought after a while. At least they had something to do to keep them busy. I found myself becoming even more in tuned with this Hermione girl (A/N: She is an extremely fast reader, k?)   
  
     BEEP, BEEP, BBEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP, BEEP. I looked up from the book a little startled to find my friends waiting for me in the car, a little impatiently. The back was packed with bags upon bags upon BAGS of clothes.   
  
     Carefully I slid in trying not to sit on anything. "Do either of you have any money left?" I asked. They had bought more then $500 worth of clothing. (A/N: Gomen. I don't know yen.)   
  
    "Ayame bought it all. Her mom gave her a lot of money," Sango said, a little more than jealous. "They have enough for her to go and spend it all. She even gave a hundred-dollar bill to some homeless guy we saw on the way there."   
  
    "Oh," was all I could say. They must have been in a fight over a dress or something before they had got here. Why else would Sango complain on someone else spending their money on her clothes? Why they would fight over something so silly, I would never understand.   
  


********

  
  
     We left the hotel an hour before the concert started. Ayame wore a new outfit she had bought- black, low-v jeans with a short sleeve 'Demonic' shirt. The shirt was black with a bright silver and red logo in the front's center with the group's name written in blue and purple on the back. The logo was a demon skull with two swords. One was blood red, while the other was silver.   
  
     Sango also wore a new outfit. She had on a short, black, formfitting dress that had a diagonal strip of dark pink, starting at the left shoulder and ending on the left leg, and wore knee high leather boots. She had her hair pulled up high and very little makeup on- of course, she had her eye shadow. She doesn't go anywhere without it.   
  
     I, on the other hand, wore one of my old dresses. It was light blue and just above my knees. I wore a light beige jacket, because the dress was sleeveless. My hair was put into a low ponytail and I wore boots similar to Sango's. It may have only been a concert, but I didn't want to meet the band, no matter how much I disliked them, wearing my regular clothes.   
  
     The traffic was terrifying. Everyone was in a hurry to get to the concert and there had been a pile up a few miles down the main road. It kind of reminded me of the last day of school. The whole time we were trying to get there, the band was playing over the radio. Why we were listening to them on the radio while going to their concert is beyond me.   
  
     We arrived there with ten minutes left. Giving the guards our tickets, we entered the building and headed over to the snack bar to get a drink while the opening act played. They were good, but even Demonic, with the annoying voice of the lead sing, was better. I got Pepsi, (A/N: Sorry Coke fans) Sango ordered Mug, and Ayame had water.   
  
     The lights began to dim as the band's music quieted. The crowd went absolutely nuts! People were screaming and squeezing together trying to get to the front. Sango and Ayame acted exactly the same and pulled me up to the front with them. The drummer started the beat as a light focused on him.   
  
     He wore a dark purple shirt and had a small ponytail of short black hair. I couldn't make out anything else, though. The crowd went wild and many of the girls screeched. That didn't help my ears at all.   
  
     Then a bass guitar joined in and another light appeared on the opposite end of the stage, closest to us. This guy was dressed in black jeans with a high black ponytail and his guitar was brown with strips of green. It reminded me a whole lot of a forest. And I couldn't help but notice that he got a slightly less enthusiastic applause from the audience.   
  
     The next one to join in, however, received the biggest applause of all. Playing a glittering red electric guitar, he wore tight leather paints and a red and black shirt. His hair was white- no, let me correct my self- silver. But, then I noticed his eyes. Golden.   
  
     I almost fainted. Now I knew why his voice annoyed me. I remembered it all. I remembered him... Inuyasha.   
  


**/+\+|+/+\Flashback/+\+|+/+\**

  
  
     I was five years old and sitting next to my father in the waiting room. It was all so clear. I saw each and every movement as if I were there. Every sound, every smell, everything was as it was back then: happening all over again.   
  
    "I'm going to call your mother and tell her the news!" The speaker was sitting next to me. He had short black hair and kind hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark blue business suit and carried both of our coats as he left. My father.   
  
     I was waiting my turn to do a final interview for a spot in the children's band. I had been trying to get a chance as a singer. Even being so young, I had a great voice, and this band for kids' songs was just the start I needed. Only five kids remained: two other girls, two boys, and me. I even remembered their names. The girls were Eri and Yuka, they were both fun to be with and both my age. The boys were Hojo and Inuyasha. Hojo was kind of dense and Inuyasha was only a year older than the rest of us.   
  
     Eri was sitting in a corner talking to another girl who had been previously disqualified while Yuka went to audition. Ayumi was the other girl's name. Hojo was in the center of the room and reading from some books that had been set on a table. How he was so dense when he read so often confused me. Inuyasha had left for a while, but I saw him walking over after my dad had left. He was wearing a red shirt and some black pants. Red seemed to be his favorite color. His silver hair tumbled down over his shoulders. Yet, his eyes stood out the most. Golden and slightly slit.   
  
     Back then, I was not as perceptive as I am now. I had only seen curiosity in his eyes. Now I saw nervousness and even sorrow. Sorrow for what he was going to do and nervousness from the upcoming audition.   
  
    "Oi, girl," he called as he walked over. He handed me a pop and sat down next to me. "You did a great job with the last audition."   
  
     I couldn't help but think of him as a liar. _'Yeah, right,'_ I thought.   
  
    "Arigato. You too," I said as I took a sip of the Coke. _'That's why I hate Coke,'_ I thought. I could never understand why I didn't like it. "Good luck with the next audition."   
  
    "Keh. Save it for someone who needs it," he said as he got up and walked away. He was the only one there that even had a chance against me, I knew, and the way he acted made me a little more than suspicious.   
  
     My dad returned moments later and smiled at me. "You ready?" He asked as I took another drink. My mouth kept getting dry. I was just so nervous. This was it. This decided the winner.   
  
    "Hai," I lied. Nothing in the world could get me ready enough for my satisfaction.   
  
     Just then Yuka entered the room and called me. "It's your turn. Good luck!" She said smiling.   
  
     As I entered the room I took one last drink of the Coke and set it down. I heard Inuyasha somewhere behind me snort and say, "yeah, you'll need it."   
  
     That just made me all the more nervous. I entered the room and stood in the center. There was a large table in front of me where three men sat. A lady standing next to the door handed me a page of songs that I was to sing. I began a little nervously and soon got better.   
  
     Halfway through, however, I began to feel sleepy and a bit dizzy. My words began to slur and I felt as if I was a separate person altogether, watching a little girl fight to stay awake. Something was wrong and I knew I had just lost my chance. I collapsed.   
  


******

  
  
     I woke up to find myself lying in the backseat of my father's car. My head was still pounding. It took me a while to focus, but when I did I noticed that my dad was a little distracted.   
  
    "Otou-" I began.   
  
    "Kagome? What did you think you were doing!?" He began; his voice was rising slightly with each new word. "What possessed you to take a SLEEPING PILL BEFORE AUDITIONS? Or at ANYtime?"   
  
     My head was absolutely spinning now. _'Sleeping pill... I didn't take any sleeping pill.'_   
  
    "What are you talking about? I didn't take any sleeping pills!" I screeched. _'Did he really think I was that dumb?'_ Needless to say I was a little angry.   
  
     I sat up and buckled myself in. Dad wasn't paying attention to the road.   
  
    "Don't lie to me! You fell asleep during your audition and some BOY took YOUR spot!" He was furious.   
  
     _'Some boy?' _ Then it came back to me. _"Yeah, you'll need it."_   
  
     Inuyasha, that jerk, had drugged me, his only competition! The coward!   
  
    "But dad, I didn't do it... It must have been in the Coke Inuyasha gave me." I told him. It didn't matter now. The damage was done.   
  
     My dad turned around to look me in the eyes to see if I was telling the truth or not.   
  
    "I believe you," he said smiling and turned back around.   
  
     I nodded off to sleep again, smiling. I guess the sleeping pill hadn't worn off completely.   
  


******

  
  
    "Kagome, onegai," came a gentle voice from above me.   
  
     I was shrouded in darkness. Even without opening my eyes I could tell that I was lying on a bed not my own and was in a room that was as unfamiliar to me as the bed on which I lay. I was completely disoriented. My head was pounding and I felt as if I was floating.   
  
     I came crashing back to Earth as the voice called me once again. "Onegai, onegai Kagome, wake up." It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't quite place it.   
  
     I opened my eyes to try to identify the owner of the sorrowful voice. Bad move. As soon as my eyes opened I was suffocated by a body embracing me as if I were its lifeline. The only lifeline in an ocean filled with hungry, man-eating sharks.   
  
     _'Mama,'_ I thought and smiled.   
  
    "Oh, Kagome! Are you all right?" She asked as she pulled away.   
  
    "I didn't make the band, so what? Where am I?" I asked as I took in my surroundings.   
  
     I was in a hospital with my mother and grandfather. My grandfather stood next to my mom, cradling my one and only little brother Souta, who was wrapped in a sky blue blanket.   
  
    "Kagome," my grandpa spoke, "you were a sleep, weren't you?"   
  
     I nodded. He sighed.   
  
    "What are you talking about?" I was getting confused.   
  
    "You were in an accident, Kagome. A car collided with the driver's side while you were on your way home," he explained shaking his head. "You've been asleep for almost a week now, in a coma."   
  
    "A week? Where's dad?" I asked.   
  
     I saw my mom look away from me. I was getting a little more than worried. Frightened was more accurate.   
  
    "He... " my grandfather started, rocking Souta back and forth in his arms. "He... Neither of the drivers made it Kagome." He looked at the sleeping baby with a sudden interest.   
  
    "Iie... Iie, you're wrong! He can't be," I started saying, trying my best to hold back my tears. "He can't b-"   
  
    "He is, Kagome!" my mother shouted angrily. "He's dead, he died, and he's not coming back!"   
  
     She was not shouting at me, I knew, but it made me feel horrible. As if it were my fault.   
  
     _'No,'_ I chided myself, _'It is NOT your fault! Don't blame yourself!'_   
  
     _'Then who am I to blame? I can't blame it on my dad and I can't blame it on the other driver- they're DEAD!'_ I shouted to myself.   
  
     _'It's not your fault,'_ I told myself once more. _'If you had won that audition, and you would have, we both know that, then you wouldn't have been in that accident! You'd be signing a contract by now! It's their fault for not letting you try again! You lost because of that jerk! It's all their fault... and his. Not yours!'_   
  
     Him... Yes it was all his fault! How could I have forgotten... all of that...   
  


**/+|+\+/+|+\End of Flashback/+|+\+/+|+\**

  
  
     He had ruined my life from the start and here he was, Inuyasha, standing on stage as part of the biggest band alive. It was just too much for me.   
  
     I had forgiven him for the sleeping pill and I knew that it was not his fault that my father was dead, but a small part of me wouldn't believe it. It just couldn't. That little childish part of myself felt that if I forgave him for the crash that the last of my father would die with it.   
  
     Sango and Ayame were erased from my list of revenge as his was inserted on every slot from 1 to 50. I didn't know how, but I would at least pay him back for that audition.... Somehow. 


	5. Food for Thought and a Destined Reunion

_Food for Thought and A Destined Reuinion_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Okay, so far, in the last three days, you have been publicly humiliated- BY YOUR OWN FRIENDS- over and over again. After the first time you go home and beg your mom to let you go with those friends of yours, and have to promise her to being home a boyfriend. The second time, even though no one knows that you were there, one of those friends acts like a complete moron driving the wrong way on a 'One Way' road and gets you lost, you call up information, get directions, and drive them to the destination you had been aiming for. You should have just left them there and gone home. Then, you go to a restaurant, have a little too much sugar, pay for the bill, get dragged into the hotel room-laughing your head off- and are tied down to a bed. When they let you up, all three of you proceed to play a little game of follow the leader and break a bed... YOU PAID THE BILL! Next day comes and you've got a head ache so bad that you forget that you were exacting revenge on the friends that you had tied down before falling asleep, untie them, and are rebound to the broken bed. Yes, you ARE an idiot... But now that you have remembered whom that irritating voice belonges to, you understand why it had irritates you. Standing up on stage- where you should have been- singing the number one hit song 'A Feudal Fairytale' and having the time of his life, is the one reason for your hatred- or strong disliking- of so many things, AND the lost chance of being a professional singer. That was just too much to handle. He was where you should be because of a childish and cruel joke- no, trick- he had pulled almost fourteen years ago. How had you ever forgotten? Unbelievable! ~   
  
     I had to sit down. It was all too much. I had suddenly remembered the piece of my life that had been missing for so long and I didn't want to remember it anymore. I wished I could just forget it all over again... I couldn't.   
  
     In the time that I had been replaying my life my friends and I had been separated. I searched for them for a while as I tried my best to forget the music playing and who was playing it. After a while of not seeing them I turned my attention towards the snack bar. There they were, standing there as if nothing had happened, and nothing had.   
  
    "Kagome-chan, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good," Sango asked after she had spotted me.   
  
     Ayame was in a trance, sipping on an empty cup, and staring at the stage. I couldn't see her eyes very well, but I'm sure that they were as blank as her expression. She was daydreaming and I didn't care to even think about what or whom it was about. She was dead to the world.   
  
    "Yeah... hey listen," I began as the music once again changed, "I'm gonna go backstage now and wait for you okay? I need somewhere to lie down for a while."   
  
    "You want me to come with you?" She asked as I started to leave.   
  
    "Iie, that's okay, you can stay here. Besides, Ayame doesn't even know what's going on right now. It wouldn't be right to just leave her like that and I don't want to interrupt her daydreaming. We already screwed up her birthday."   
  
    "Oh no! We forgot!" Sango cried, grief-stricken. "What are we going to do? She was with us and we forgot!"   
  
    "It's okay... We'll do something really special for her and let her keep dreaming. Just make sure no one disturbs her or robs her, ne? I'm sure she'll forgive us. She got to go to the concert, didn't she?" I said reassuringly to Sango, she looked so down. "She'll forget all about it... Now enjoy the rest of the concert and then join me backstage. Ja!"   
  
     I walked away toward the 'Backstage Area' sign and let my thoughts consume me. It was really strange that I now remembered so much. The more I thought about it the more ironic it became. There was so much in my life that should have reminded me.   
  
     I had never drank Coke after that day, and had become a strong Pepsi fan. I only took sleeping pills when nothing else worked and sometimes not even then. I absolutely hated the color red and went out of my way just to avoid it. I didn't like dogs, which I suspected was because, subconsciously, they reminded me of a certain little trouble-making boy- because of his name and the fact that they acted so much alike.   
  
     I used to love Coke, dogs, was impartial to sleeping aides, and even tolerated the color red. Yet, the biggest reminder of all was that I had not sung once, once, since that audition. I don't even remember humming since that day.   
  
     And now that I had remembered all of that, I felt as if I had lost my father all over again. Those days' memories were like a barrier to everything that had happened before and once the wall was breached, everything before came rushing forward.   
  
     My father... Us playing together, going to the fair, making funny faces in front of Goshinboku while Mother took pictures... Getting piggyback rides and rolling in the grass. Just like my mother, he had never let a smile wander from his face and that last day with him was the only time that it ever had. I missed him, but he was still with me, over all of those years, and I knew that.   
  
     I even remembered seeing my brother Souta for the first time. He was so kawaii, wrapped up in that same blue blanket that I had remembered him in at the hospital after the car crash. Little Souta. My one and only little brother.   
  
     The only thing that I could not recall, no matter how hard I tried to, was why and how I had ever managed to forget this, or when I had grown up enough to have understood that my father's death was not the boy's fault. Or when I had matured enough to have forgiven him. Whenever it was, I had been young.   
  


******   
  
     Time seemed to once again slow down and for once I was grateful. It allowed me to think about my life and what had happened and if any of it was just my imagination. None of it was. And yet, no matter how hard I tried, I still could not remember how or when I had understood the situation enough to forgive the little boy. Not even when it was that I had blocked off all of this and actually managed to do so, so thoroughly.   
  
     I had fallen asleep on a couch I had found in one of the backstage rooms used for the guest's and band member's meeting. I woke up a while later- about an hour or so- and left to go get some food off of the backstage snack table. The FREE snack table. There were many others here and some looked like businessmen or managers. One caught my eye though, He was a LOT taller then me and looked incredibly like Inuyasha, but with an edge of authority and perfection (A/N: In the sense of being a perfectionist, okay? No perverted thought now). Spooky.   
  
     The crowd seemed to get larger by the minute so I scurried over to the table before I had to wait in a line. I got a small plate and went back to the room I had been in. Let Sango find me, I didn't feel like waiting out in the open.   
  
    "OI! Watch it, buddy!" A voice screamed from the room I had just left.   
  
    "OI! Slow down! You're pulling my arm outta its' socket!" Came another voice, much closer than the first. I set down my plate and went to look out of the door to see what had caused such a distraction. "What is your problem?!"   
  
    "Come on!" It was that damned voice again. As I reached out for the door handle it was shoved opened abruptly as the voice said, "I saw her, she's stalking me, aga-"   
  
    "Kyaaaaa!!!!" I screamed as the speeker ran head long into me. In a matter of seconds, I found myself sprawled out on the ground with a crushing weight on top of me. I couldn't breath! Shoving off whatever it was that had momentarily caused me discomfort by pinning me to the ground, I stood up and dust myself off. When I looked up and saw golden eyes, I froze....   
  
    "....."   
  
    "....."   
  
     We seemed to have totally forgotten everything that had just happened. As quickly as it had started the trance was broken.   
  
    "YOU!"   
  
     It surprised me beyond words that this guy had remembered me. Someone so insignificant in his life from fourteen years earlier. I couldn't speak. _'He remembers me?'_   
  
    "Baka! Who did you expect at my concert," he said in an arrogant voice with an identical smirk.   
  
    "Baka, ka?" I mumbled, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "You... You remember me?"   
  
    "Keh. Of course I do, Kikyo. It's not everyday that a girl that's lived with me for over a year says she hates me. Are you really that dumb, Kikyo? Did you really think I would forget something like that? What were you thinking, Kikyo? That I forget and forgive?" He kept on rambling.   
  
     Whoever this Kikyo person was, I definitely wanted to congratulate her on a job well done. She had totally ruined his life, or at least a small part of it.   
  
    "So, Kikyo, you spend all of that money yet? Why'd you need it, huh, Kikyo? You're acting career going down the drain? You did a good job acting like you had actually cared."   
  
     Oh, yeah! She had totally ruined his life. If I could I would have high-fived this girl and became her best friend.   
  
    "So, what is it, Kikyo? Cat got your tongue?" He seemed to be speaking in questions and I was not the one to answer them, but enough is enough!   
  
    "Hold it, jerk! I am NOT Kikyo! My name is Kagome," I yelled. "Ka- Go-Me! Got it?"   
  
    "So now you change your name and expect me to forget what you did?" He asked as if he understood it all, though he understood nothing.   
  
    "Iie! I'm NOT and never was Kikyo!"   
  
     He looked at me for a while and turned around. "Oh," was all he said before walking away to talk to the man he had pulled in after him, who was now talking to a group of girls.   
  
     I was totally numb. 'What the hell just happened?' 


	6. Painful Introductions

_Painful Introductions_

  
  
  
  
    ~A face to face encounter with the now adult little boy did nothing to lighten your mood. The same little boy that had ruined your life, as well as your chance to be a professional singer, so many years ago. And at first it seems like he remembers you, but then you know he hadn't when he starts to- unknowingly- tell you how you had ruined HIS life while calling you by another girls name and speaking almost completely in questions. Apparently you two look so very much alike. When you correct him on his error about you NOT being her he calls you a lair- without actually saying it- and, once again, speaks using a question. You, in return, tell him that you were not and are not this girl that he says you are. And what does he do?!? He walks away! He walks away from you without saying anything. Never apologizing for the mix-up between you and this other girl- Oh, how you want to meet this girl and give her a HUGE hug for making his life a living hell!- he goes and walks off leaving you tongue-tied and dumbfounded. What's his problem? What the hell just happened?... Uhmmmmm...... He never really remembered you in the first place.... Humph!~   
  
     I was just standing there starring at the retreating back of my life's ruin as it crossed the room to speak with the band's drummer. The man had his back turned toward me as he talked to the swarm of girls in which he stood as the centerpiece.   
  
     Now that I was closer to him than earlier I could see that he wore three earrings on his left ear and two on his right. He had a purple cloth wrapped around his right hand in a cast-like manner with a beaded pearl-white necklace around the cloth. I remembered hearing something about this before. It was his trademark of a sort. It was supposed to represent an 'air void' a Buddhist priest was cursed to carry, that is sung about in 'A Feudal Fairytale' which was called Kazaana. 'Kazaana'-the song- mind you, has absolutely nothing to do with the Kazaana trademark. 'Kazaana' was a song about nothing in particular that had a kick-ass beat and sung by the one who supported the trademark. Yes, confusing, I know.   
  
     Yet, the thing that I noticed first about him, as he turned his face to speak to a girl next to him, was his smile. It gave me chills. This man had a smile that said, "I'm just an innocent little boy. Turn you attention elsewhere and you'll never see me again." At least that's the first thing that came to mind when I saw that eerily innocent smile of his.   
  
     Inuyasha never reached his friend.   
  
     A loud "BANG!" and "THUD!" came from outside of the room and everyone froze. Following the sounds, Sango burst into the room, pulling a still 'dead to the world' Ayame behind her, and looked around with eyes that burned with anger. Ayame was being literally dragged by her Demonic shirt's collar, still daydreaming. 'How does she do it?' I thought jealously. Oh, how I wished I could be so oblivious to my surroundings- and Sango as she spotted me.   
  
    "You!" She shouted and pointed a finger my way. However, in doing so, she pointed at Inuyasha and his reaction sent me instantly to my knees hugging my stomach.   
  
    "Eep!" He screeched and disappeared in the blink of an eye. The snack bar seemed to have suddenly sprout legs and was trembling! I couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out laughing when I finally realized what had happened. It was too much! Inuyasha was afraid of Sango- a girl he had never seen nor knew! _'What a coward,'_ I thought. Even though I knew that I should follow his example I couldn't. I was hardly even able to breathe. It seemed like I had been losing my breath a lot lately.   
  
     Sango, having momentarily forgotten the reason for having barged into the backstage area in such a manner, just starred blankly at the shivering table at a complete loss. At my outburst, her attention snapped back around to me and the reason for her entrance and anger.   
  
    "You! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," said Sango, shaking a finger at me.   
  
    "I've been here the whole time. I told you I'd be back here, remember?" I shouted. I was a little cross for getting scolded by my friend- IN FRONT OF EVERYONE- when I had told her I'd be where I was.   
  
    "I was back here earlier and didn't see you," she yelled across the room. Neither of us had moved from our spots and neither of us was going to any time soon.   
  
    "I was probably sleeping!" I yelled back, trying to ignore the silence of the room. "Did you check in that room?" I asked as I pointed to the open door to the left of me.   
  
    "Iie... Gomen," she mumbled. "It's just that Ayame won't snap out of her daydreaming trance. I've tried everythi-"   
  
     She cut herself of as she noticed the man that had started to slowly inching towards her after getting over his initial shock. "Na-nani?"   
  
    "Uh-uhmm..." He began. It was that drummer boy again. That creepy smile was still on his face as he took her hands in his and pointedly ignored the audible thump caused by Ayame's lack of support. "Miss?"   
  
    "H-Hai?" I couldn't believe my eyes! She, Sango Taijiya, was blushing! B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G. It had to have been the light in the room playing tricks with my mind. Sango never blushed! Wait... Had she just stuttered? Twice? This was defiantly a dream!   
  
    "Will you bare my son?"   
  
    "Na-nani?" Yes, this was definitely a dream.   
  
     What happened next took some time for my mind to register. The drummer had taken one of his hands way from hers and groped her butt. I gasped, Sango fumed, and I swear I heard someone mutter, "Baka." If anyone had thought Sango was mad earlier, then she was over-the-top furious now. She took away her hands and slapped him full force across his face. Even while rubbing his glowing red cheek that had an impression of a hand, he was still smiling that same smile, only now he looked... happy?   
  
    "HENTAI!"   
  
     My mind vaguely registered the fact that Ayame woke at Sango's outburst as I watched the next scene of this little play we had created unfold. In a flash Inuyasha was standing next to Sango, assisting in the man's assault. "MIROKU!" He growled, and I mean that literally. "You pervert!"   
  
     Miroku crumbled to the ground with various sized bumps on his head and one twitching hand.   
  
    "What happened?" Ayame asked as she rubbed her head while slowly standing up. She was completely confused and just stared at the man on the floor.   
  
    "It's about time you woke up!" Sango and I shouted in unison.   
  
    "What were you dreaming about?" Sango asked. I had still not moved closer to them, because of a certain someone that was standing next to my best friend. I let Sango ask the questions so that I didn't have to shout. "We tried everything to snap you out of that trance you were i-"   
  
     Sango's sentence was cut short, though. In the blink of an eye, we found our friend in Miroku's arms. Wow he recovered fast! Ayame froze.   
  
    "O beautiful maiden, whilst the bareth mine own offspring," he asked using the most serious expression.   
  
    "HENTAI!!!" Sango screamed once again.   
  
     This time I joined in on pummeling the drummer. Sango could take care of herself and she would strike at anyone she felt like hitting without a second thought. But Ayame was too naive and good-hearted for her own good. I didn't want to see him succeed in touching my other friend like he had done only moments ago. It would traumatize the girl.   
  
     Sango and I seemed to be on the same page and she tried her best to knock the man unconscious. Inuyasha just stood by and watched his friend get beaten without mercy, mumbling, "you idiot.." and shaking his head.   
  
     Miroku still did it. When Ayame bent down to the seemingly dead man to check for any signs of life she suddenly jumped back, into the arms of a stranger and buried her face in his chest.   
  
     Even though I could not see it I knew it happened. He had managed to lift his hand and caress her bottom. Oh, I wanted to KILL that man!   
  
     The stranger that Ayame had jumped to happened to be the third member of Demonic. At first he was shocked, then confused, and then down right pissed. "MIROKU! Stop terrorizing our fans! They're the only reason you have a job, houshi. remember that!"   
  
    "Houshi?" Sango asked.   
  
    "A nickname," Inuyasha explained.   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "Get off of me!" The man shouted, trying to dislodge the frightened girl. She wouldn't let go. After a few more minutes of trying, he gave up and turned his attention towards me. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?"   
  
    I know he didn't know I wasn't her, but my anger rose considerably.   
  
    "I'M NOT KIKYO!" And I stomped off, back to the room I had occupied before, not forgetting to slam the door as hard as possible. 


	7. Explanations, Shared Laughs, and a Littl...

_Explinations, Shared Laughs, and a Little Suprise!_

  
  
  
  
    ~Her, her, her! It's always her! Obviously you have an identical twin sister whom you've never met nor heard of before. First, the one and only person that you despise, that ruined your life while you were so young, calls you by her name. Then, a complete stranger, with a rather unnerving gleam to his eyes, calls you by her name and asks you what you're doing there! You storm off to a room to cool down a little and leave both of those so-called friend of yours with those guys and start feeling guilty. Why should you feel guilty? It's not like you left them alone- in a room full of people- with the boy that tricked you out of fame, a perverted drummer with the nickname 'houshi', and a complete stranger with an annoying glint in his eyes. Guilty or not, there is no way you're leaving that room until that pounding head ache that you've just stumbled across gets itself lost once again! Let 'em suffer, they're big girls! And so the never ending day- night- goes on!~   
  
     I plopped down into a chair, picked up the plate of food I'd left on the table before my rather rough reunion with Inuyasha, and ate the rest of it. I tried my best to calm down and think straight, but my headache grew worse.   
  
     I know he hadn't meant it. What was his name? I already knew Inuyasha's and Miroku's names, but not his. I really didn't like him. The way that he had looked at me gave me chills. But I doubted anything would happen to Ayame, whom was, more likely than not, still clinging to his shirt for dear life. I didn't know him, but I knew that Sango was more than strong enough to help Ayame if need be. She'd lost so many dates because of that. Not that she cared.   
  
     I didn't have a lot of time to think about anything, though. Sango came through the door backwards, trying to pry Ayame off of the guitarist with little success.   
  
     "Come over here and help me!" she yelled over her shoulder. No matter how strong she was, she was having a tough time releasing the man from Ayame's death grip. She wasn't letting go any time soon and the man was furious.   
  
    "Sango-chan, you should already know that it's no use. Aya-chan isn't going to let go until she feels like it," I said without moving from the chair. "Come over here and sit down. I'll try to get her off," I told the man.   
  
     He seemed to calm down when I spoke to him. Creepy. That whole band was creepy.   
  
    "Sure," he replied as he moved over to the couch and sat down as comfortably as possible. Ayame wasn't making this easy. "Just get her off me."   
  
     The other two band members walked into the room with plates of food and a few sodas as I sat next to the man on the couch and tried to coax my friend into letting go of him. Just my luck they brought Coke and no Pepsi. Sango took a seat in the chair I had been in, Inuyasha stood next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest, and Miroku stood just out of Sango's hitting range.   
  
     After a while, I gave up. "She's not going to let go until she falls asleep," I spoke, glaring at the man that had caused her hysterical actions. Everyone else turned to do the same.   
  
    "Nani?" Miroku asked, looking as innocent as could be.   
  
     Sango sighed and shook her head. "Well... What are we gonna do?"   
  
    "There's nothing we can do." I stated. With an amused look on my face I added, "I guess she's stronger than we thought."   
  
    "That's for sure," she sighed again. "Well, tell us. What's it like being in one of the best known bands out there?"   
  
    "Ah, yes," Miroku said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "The life of fame. It is a long, twisted road that fate has set our feet upon. Though it may seem like a straight path at its' beginning, it has many twists and turns that must be taken. And many crossroad are passed-"   
  
    "Speak, don't babble," Sango spat, glaring at the lecher. She hesitated a while and said with a malicous grin, "Houshi."   
  
    "Ouch. That hurts," Miroku whined with hurt as false as his nickname. "Very well. I was saying that it is a nice life, but full of problems and more than one way out, yet not all the right way."   
  
    "Oh, I see," Sango said and took a sip of the Coke she'd been handed. "So, how'd you meet each other?"   
  
     Miroku seemed to be spokesman for the group. He answered this question as well. "Well, I've been friends with Inuyasha for some time."   
  
    "Who's that?"   
  
    "Him." He pointed over his shoulder at the man standing next to the door. Sango nodded.   
  
    "And Kouga-" he nodded to the man with Ayame wrapped around him- _'So, that's his name,'_ I thought as I listened to the rest of the drummers speach, "-used to attend our high school. Those two don't get along real well though."   
  
    "How'd you get this job?" Sango was full of questions and I was kind of surprised at it. She usually just sat back and listened. Ayame always asked the questions.   
  
    "Inuyasha was in a children's band when he was six, and he's been singing in one band or another ever since."   
  
     _'Yeah, the bands I should have been in,'_ I thought, and couldn't help but glare at the man standing next to the door. To my surprise he had been looking at me too. Probably trying to see if I was Kikyo in disguise or something. His head snapped away to look out the door.   
  
    "Sugoi! You must have had an interesting life," Sango said to the man staring of into space.   
  
    "Eh?" He turned his attention to my friend. "Keh, not really."   
  
    "Then why are you still a singer?" I asked a little more snappishly than I'd meant to. "If it was a bore you should have quit."   
  
    "I would have if I could have!" He shouted at me.   
  
    "I don't see anything holding you back!" I yelled back at him, my voice rising with every new word. He didn't even want to sing, yet he stole it from me! I couldn't believe it.   
  
    "Keh! You don't even know anything about me, so how could you, huh?" He was still yelling. "Unless you are Kikyo," I was going to yell at him, but he stopped me, "which I know you're not! So how could you know? I doubt that you're a singer!"   
  
     _'Yeah, I would be if you hadn't tricked me,'_ I thought. Yet, that statement made me sober down instead of enraging me. He was right, I wasn't a singer. "Then what's holding you back?" I asked skeptically.   
  
    "None of your business, that's what!" he shouted. That made me furious. He didn't need to yell at me. It was a simple and honest question. I really was curious.   
  
    "It was only a question, you don't need to yell at me!" I screamed.   
  
    "Keh! I can yell if I want to, wench!"   
  
    "Jerk!"   
  
    "Baka!"   
  
    "Bastard!"   
  
    "Bitch!"   
  
    "Assho-"   
  
    "Kagome-chan!" I turned to look at Sango. She was absolutely horrified. "What's gotten into you?"   
  
    "No-nothing..." I looked over to Ayame.   
  
     She'd fallen asleep, finally. I helped the man- _'What was his name again? Kouga or something.'_- get the sleeping girl off of him. Her grip had slackened, but it was still tight. After a while of struggling with unlacing her fingers from his shirt, Kouga was free. His first reaction was to jump out of her reach and get as far away as possible. His second was to scream at the top of his lungs and thank Kami-sama for his release of the once hysterical girl.   
  
    "Quiet down, unless you want her to wake up!" I told him.   
  
     Once his attention was back on me, I regretted it. "Kikyo?"   
  
    "IIE! I"M NOT KIKYO! Didn't you hear me earlier, or what Sango called me? I. AM. NOT. KIKYO!" I was mad once again, without any real reason to be.   
  
    "Sango?" Miroku repeated, looking at the girl that was leaning away from him in her chair. "What a beautiful name. Yet, nothing can compare to its' owners beauty."   
  
    "Don't waste your breath, houshi," Sango told the drummer.   
  
    "Please, Ms. Sango, call me Miroku."   
  
     I sighed. He must have been one of the thickest-skulled people I had ever known.   
  
    "So, what's holding you back?" I asked Inuyasha, making sure that my voice was calm and curious.   
  
     He sighed in return. "You don't give up do you?"   
  
    "Nope!" I chirped in answer, smiling as brightly as possible. He wasn't going to get away from answering this.   
  
    "My brother and sister. HALF brother and sister." He looked out the door once again.   
  
    "What do you mean?"   
  
    "My older half-brother, Sesshomaru, is our manager, and my little sister is in the hospital. It started out, my singing, as a way to help support my family after my father died. Then when I wanted to quit, my little sister was born and was in a critical state. She has a disease, but the doctors don't know what it is." He sighed. "My mother passed away and I was left to raise the money to help the doctors research the disease. More than half of our money goes towards the research funding."   
  
    "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I felt bad for him now. Maybe he had gotten his payback after all.   
  
    "Keh, of course you didn't!"   
  
    "Ne... If you told the public that you were funding medical research in order to save her life, you might sell more products, or have money sent to you to give to the organization- as donations, you know?"   
  
    "Keh," he snorted. "Of course I know!"   
  
    "Then why don't you?"   
  
    "I told you! Sesshomaru's our manager!" He yelled.   
  
    "SO! That doesn't mean anything!" Now I was shouting.... once again.   
  
    "That bastard won't let me get off that easily. He wants to make my life as miserable as possible," he snarled as he glared murderously at someone outside of the door.   
  
     I followed his gaze and spotted him. The silver haired man from before stood among some other businessmen. His face remained expressionless as he listened to one of the concert hall's guards. He nodded once and turned around to talk to a short man in a suit similar to his own that carried a walking cane. He reminded me of a toad and I couldn't help but giggle.   
  
    "Nani?" Inuyasha glared at me.   
  
    "Oh!" I stopped as I remembered what we'd been talking about. "Nothing. I was thinking about how much that man looks like a toad," I said and pointed to the man wobbling behind Sesshomaru.   
  
     Sango took one look at the man and burst out laughing. "You're... *gasp* right! Hahahahaha... *gasp* He does!"   
  
     Miroku chuckled, Kouga snorted, and Inuyasha just stared at me. "Nani?"   
  
     He looked at me for a while, looked at the short man, and looked back at me. His face was turning red and I thought for a second that he was going to start screaming at me... He laughed.   
  
     Miroku almost choked and Kouga just stared in shock. "Inu... Yasha?" the two asked in unison, one in concern and the other just plain frightened.   
  
    "Nani?" He asked after he caught his breath.   
  
     Sango had still not stopped laughing. I was a little confused. Why would his friends react to him laughing like that. Surely they had heard him laugh before.   
  
    "You..." Miroku started a little uncertain, "You just... Laughed."   
  
    "So?"   
  
     Sango had finally stopped laughing and the room grew silent.   
  


::::::Silence:::::::

  
  
    "Uhm..." I mumbled, trying to find something to say. "I.. I need something to drink." I stood to leave the room.   
  
    "Here." Kouga handed me a bottle of Coke.   
  
    "Uhm... No thank you. I drink Pepsi."   
  
    "There almost the same thing," Kouga said, grinning. Okay, the guy was trying to be nice, but... It was COKE!   
  
    "I know, but... I don't drink Coke," I said and glanced at Inuyasha. To my surprise, yet again, he was watching me. "Nani?"   
  
    "Keh." He turned his gaze back out of the door and watched his brother.   
  
     I glared at him.   
  
    "Why not?" Kouga asked, the bottle still in his outstreched arm.   
  
    "I... just don't," I said and added as I looked at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye, "Something stops me whenever I try. Like some horrible, forgotten memory or something like that, ne?"   
  
     Inuyasha looked back over to me, but I looked at Kouga before he could see that my attention had been directed at him. Kouga didn't seem to notice, nor did he take that as an acceptable answer.   
  
    "So?"   
  
    "I don't drink coke. How do I know that you didn't drug it or something? It's already opened."   
  
     That got Inuyasha attention and Kouga gave a startled look. That really scared me. He looked as I he had just been caught by his mother with his hands in a cookie jar.   
  
    "Kagome-chan!" Sango looked at me, surprised as ever. She just couldn't believe that I was talking to one of the members of the most well known band in such a rude manner. "What has gotten into you?!"   
  
     I sighed. "I have a headache, that's all." I looked over to Kouga and apologized.   
  
    "Iie. That's okay. At least I know that you'll be safe. I can rest at ease," He said, grinning once again.   
  
    "Eh?" Was my ever so intelligent response. This guy was the creepiest of the three and that statement only made me more uneasy.   
  
     A knocking on the wall next to the door turned everyone's attention to the room's new occupants. Sesshomaru stood in the door way with the toad looking man standing behind him. He still had that cool and collected expression on his face.   
  
    "Do any of you know a young lady by the name of Ayame Sasayaku?" he asked scanning the room. His gaze landed upon me and he frowned. "What are you doing here, Ki-"   
  
    "I'm not Kikyo," I told him calmly. It was a calmness that surprised even myself.   
  
     He nodded. "I see."   
  
    "This is Ayame, sir," I told him, pointing to the sleeping girl.   
  
    "Of course. Would you mind waking her?" He asked. "I have some important news that she will want to hear, I believe."   
  
    "Hai."   
  
     I shook Ayame's shoulders, trying to get the girl to wake up. Kouga edged away, unsure. I wish I would have done so earlier. He was getting awfully close a few minutes ago.   
  
    "Aya-chan, wake up. Someone wants to speak with you."   
  
    "Lefmlone," she mumbled.   
  
    "Come on! Wake up."   
  
    "Go away!" she yelled swatting at my hand.   
  
     I sighed. I couldn't find anything else to do so I told her that Demonic was here... in the same room... with us...   
  
    "Honto!?" She bolted up and looked around. "Kami-sama, I'm dreaming..."   
  
    "Iie, you're not, they're here and you're awake," said Sango, leaning as far away from Miroku as possible and glaring.   
  
    "Sugoi!" She looked over to Miroku and gave a little "eep", reattaching herself to Kouga. She wasn't hysterical and it only took a few minutes of talking to get her to let go.   
  
    "What did you to Ms. Sasayaku, houshi?" Sesshomaru asked, not really caring.   
  
    "Oh, yeah... Ayame?" I turned back to my friend. "This man wished to speak to you."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
     She walked over to the man and bowed. "I'm Ayame Sasayaku, sir. What can I do for you?"   
  
    "You're grandfather, Mr. Zaisan, as you already now, was the owner of Meisei incorporated. About a month before he passed way, he requested that this concert be held the day after you're nineteenth birthday. He also requested that you, two of your friends, and the band spend some time together. I, being his best friend and manager of the group, gave the tickets to your mother and arranged some time for you and your friends to stay with the group. Approximately one week."   
  
     Ayame was shocked, as was Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Inuyasha was furious and I was a little confused.   
  
    "Na-NANI!?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sesshomaru, you jerk! We don't have time to babysit some fangirls!"   
  
    "Two fan girls and their friend," I corrected him. "I'm not really a fan of yours at all. Don't flatter yourself."   
  
     Everyone just starred at me.   
  
     Looking back over to Inuyasha and glaring, which made me shiver, Sesshomaru hissed, "You're going to, and you will be considerate and kind. Especially toward Ms. Sasayaku!" He turned back to Ayame, handed her a letter of some sort, bowed, and left with the toad looking man waddling after him.   
  
     It took a while for anyone to say anything else. I wished it had taken longer though, when the silence was broken.   
  


*****WHAM*****

  
  
    "HENTAI!" Sango screamed and held up a vase to attack once again.   
  


*****CRACK*****

  
  
     Then the small side table.   
  


*****THUD*****

  
  
    "Miroku!" 


	8. Concert Ends, Revenge of the Kagome! Wa...

_Concert Ends, Revenge of the Kagome! Watch out Sango!_

  
  
  
  
    ~Okay, so let us re-cap your life from the past three days. Day one: Your friends tell you that they have backstage passes to one of the best bands currently alive- you don't care for the band, but... Anyone would want to go, right? So you ask, they say no, you plead, they say no, and, fearing that you will lose the chance of a life time, you beg them and humiliate yourself in front of an entire school- or what was left of the Student Body. You go home and ask your mother if you can go with the friends that had put you into the embarrassing situation you had been in. She say's no, you beg, and she makes a deal with you. You have to bring a boy home after the trip is done. All right! So, now you are going to a concert that is for a band you couldn't care less to hear. The lead singer's voice is annoying! Your friend's driving almost kills you on the way there. She gets you lost, you find the hotel, it's packed, you find another, you get a sugar high, break a bad, and pay the bills, all the while your friends humiliate you! Yet, you stick with them. Wow, you're forgiving. Or are you?   
  
    ~Then you arrive at the Concert. The lights dim and music starts to play, and guess what... Right there, on the stage, front and center, is 'HIM'. The one that had stolen fame from you. That annoying voice in the band so many people love. You go backstage for a while to calm down and think straight and guess who you run into. 'HIM'. After mistaking you for another he walks away without a word. Your friend meets his friend and your other friend attaches herself to his rival. And they're all in the band. Now, here you are in a packed room with the three of you and the members of the biggest- and in your opinion, most annoying- band. Another surprise is on the way. You and your friends will be spending a week with them. You are not liking it. Not one little bit!~   
  
    "Miroku!"   
  
     I had just met this man and knew that he could ruin a great time without any thought or planning. He was most definitely the biggest and most persistent pervert I'd ever met.   
  
     Ayame just stood and stared at the letter happily. Sango looked horrified and Kouga looked even worse off. Inuyasha was pissed and I wasn't far behind. Ayame and Miroku were the only ones that seemed happy.   
  
    "What does the letter say, Ayame-chan?" I asked. I wanted to know what was in store for me.   
  
    "Dear Ms. Sasayaku,   
     On behalf of our company's former owner, Mr. Zaisan, we are happy to announce that you will be going on an all-expense paid trip around our great homeland of Japan. You will be accompanied by our own band 'Demonic.' We hope you enjoy this. The directions for your first destination are enclosed in this letter. The trip will begin two days hence.   
  
     Sesshomaru"   
  
     She finished reading and smiled.   
  
    "Two days, huh?" I asked.   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
     There was a sudden tension in the air. In a flash, everyone, save for Miroku and Ayame, were pushing each other, trying to get out of the door at the same time. We wanted to have the best time we could before being stuck together. Knowing we'd have to be together in only two days, it was going to be hard to have fun doing ANYTHING! Oh, well.   
  
     Kouga pushed Inuyasha, Sango hit Kouga, Inuyasha pulled on Sango, and I shot forward out of the room. I was going to get away as fast as possible and as soon as possible. I wasn't turning back. Well, I wouldn't have if Sango's inevitable scream hadn't stopped me.   
  
    "HENTAI!"  
  


*****Thud***   
  
***Whack*****

  
  
    "MIROKU!"  
  


*******

  
  
    We had finally made it out of the Concert Hall after Sango and I, once again, pulled Ayame off a guy. To my dismay, she had attached herself to the closest person around. Inuyasha. He was even less calm than Kouga had been and it only frightened her more. Yet, she still wanted to go on that trip with the band.   
  
    "Anything I haven't done," Ayame had said, "is worth doing, even if I have to be by men like him. That Miroku guy." She had courage; even Sango was scared of the concept.   
  
     Traffic was horrible! This town never slept. Sango passed out on the way back to the hotel and Ayame just kept staring at the letter Sesshomaru had given to her. I was driving. I didn't exactly trust either one of them at the moment. Sango I wouldn't trust behind the wheel anyway, but Ayame was a little distracted and still jumpy.   
  
     We arrived back at the hotel at about 1:50 a.m. and Ayame and I had to drag Sango into our room. She was out cold. I was actually sweating be the time we go to our room. She weighed a ton!   
  
     Ayame sat down on the new bed that had replaced the broken one during our absence, set the letter on the nightstand, and picked up the telephone. She said she was going to call to ask information how long it would take to get there. Sango never woke up and I couldn't sleep. Therefore, I took a shower.   
  
     An hour later someone was pounding on the door. I had fallen asleep. "Nani?"   
  
    "Get out!" Ayame called through the door. "I want a shower too, Kagome- chan! You're not the only one who's dirty here."   
  
    "Okay, okay. I'm getting out!"   
  
    "Watcha do? Fall asleep?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
     That felt so much better. I dried my hair, found some cloud-print pajamas, and climbed into bed. I was asleep within seconds.   
  


******

  
  
    "WAKE UP, KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango was screaming right into my ear. Wow she was loud!   
  
    "Iie," I mumbled as I pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to get up and I wasn't about to. I WASN'T, that is. I was splashed with a bucket of ice-cold water and sat up bolt right. I was furious! "What. The. HELL. Was. That. For!"   
  
    "That was to wake you up," she said smiling. "And this," I was now drenched in water as another pail was splashed on me, "is for your language. You're paying the bill, too, Kagome-chan. Aya-chan and I are going shopping. Ja!"   
  
     She slipped out of the door before I even understood half of it. I took Inuyasha's name off of slot 50 on my 'Top 50 Revenge' list and inserted Sango's. I would get her back, one way or another!   
  
     Having nothing else to do, I sat down and read the rest of the book with the Hermione girl in it. Maybe she would give me an idea.   
  


******

  
  
    "Kagome-chan?" Sango called as she poked her head through the door. She probably wanted me to help carry in the bags. I hid in the closest to watch. This was all too perfect!   
  
     Not seeing me, she sighed, looking as if the world had just been taken from her shoulders. Maybe she was going to set a trap or something! Oh well, it didn't matter. After this was over, there was nothing she would be able to pull off to get me back for this one. Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside.   
  


*****SPLASH*****

  
  
    "Ahhhhhhh! It's cold!"   
  
     _'Hahahaha, yeah,'_ I thought, _'but it's not just cold! Oh, she is going to be furious when she finds out what that was!'_   
  
    "Oh, kami-sama! Kagome-chan, how could you? This was a new dress!" She looked around for me. "I know you're here! You wouldn't do this if you weren't able to see my reaction. I know you!"   
  
     She looked around again and spotted a bucket over one of the beds. "You don't think I will actually fall for something so obvious, do you?"   
  
    I remained silent. It wasn't over yet. Her expression slowly changed to one of terror as she realized that the bucket had not contained only water. "Kagome! If this is what I think it is, you'll regret it!"   
  
     She opened the bath room door to look at her reflection and flipped on the switch. The light exploded, startling us both. I hadn't done that! Oh well, it worked out fine anyway. She walked over to one of her still packed bags to search for a mirror. However, she didn't expect what she found.   
  
    "Eek! It's a mouse!" She shouted and leapt onto the nearest bed. "ITSAMOUSE! ITSAMOUSEITSAMOUSE!" The little mouse ran around in fright. "Eeeeek! HELP ME! It-it-it-it-its gonna bite me!"   
  
     She grabbed the phone book of the nightstand and hurdled it at the scurrying mouse.   
  
     _'Perfect,'_ I thought and grinned.   
  


*****SPLASH*****

  
  
     Sango froze, slumped her shoulders, and shook her head back and forth, slowly.   
  
    "I can't believe I fell for that," she whispered vehemently. She sighed. "Kagome-chan you can come out now. I'm not going to fall for anything else." After a few minutes of silence she looked around nervously. "Ka-Kagome-chan? Are you here?"   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Kagome, this isn't funny!" She jumped off the bed after seeing that the mouse had long since been gone. Searching around for me she grew even more worried. "I swear if I went through all of that for nothing, you will pay for it! You'll pay for it anyway, but it will be worse. Kagome come out! You have to be here! I am NOT going through all of that again for your entertainment!"   
  
     As she approached the door to the closet I occupied, I plastered on my most innocent expression. If this worked, I'd be in the hospital for the next week, which was fine for me as long as I didn't have to see Inuyasha.   
  
     _'This was going to be great, either way.'_   
  


*****CREEK*****

  
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Ahhhh! Holy shit! What are you doing here, Miroku!?"   
  
    "HA!" I cried triumphantly. "And this," I lifted up another pail and splashed her, "is for your language!"   
  
    "Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagom-me, ka?" She stuttered. "How? What? Where...? HOW DID I MISTAKE YOU FOR MIROKU?"   
  
    "Easy. My hairs pulled back, the clothes I'm wearing, the arm-wrap, the lighting, the oh-so-innocent smile, and the fact that you think about him twenty-four-seven," I told her matter-o'-factly.   
  
    "I can't believe I..." she paused, her eyes widened. "I do NOT think about him all the time!"   
  
    "Yes. You do," I said smiling. "There is no other possible way that you'd think I was him... Where's Ayame?"   
  
    "She's eating down in the lobby. I was coming up here to-"   
  
    "Set a trap?"   
  
    "No! To ask if you were hungry!"   
  
    "Why'd you look relieved when I didn't answer?"   
  
    "Because I didn't want you yelling at me. What I got was worse, though. Kagome-chan." She asked hesitantly, "What was in those buckets?"   
  
    "Ah, yes," I said, placing Miroku's thoughtful look into place," the buckets of Revenge. They are all buckets in which different characteristics of oneself are poured into-"   
  
    "Speak, don't babble." Sango grinned. "Houshi."   
  
    "Ouch. That hurt," I said, mimicking Miroku as best as possible.   
  
     We both laughed at this. He was quite an amusing person if you looked at it from this point of view. I was silently praying that this would lighten Sango's mood. She was going to kill me when I told her what was in those buckets.   
  
     After a while, our laughing subsided. "You really do sound-and look- like him, ne?" Sango said before she asked what was in the buckets again.   
  
    "Ah, well... The first one was water with a little bit of honey- to make you all sweet," I smiled brightly. "The second was diluted vinegar- to match your mood- VERY bitter. The third was to wash it all down- and cool off your temper. It seemed to work, because you're not mad... OR... It could be my sexy little disguise," I suggested.   
  
    "Why you!" She jumped forward and grabbed at the air where I had been. "What the...?"   
  
     I bolted out the door and down to the lobby to go find Ayame. Sango wasn't far behind. I found Ayame and you will never believe what I saw. She wasn't going anywhere. Kouga was furious.   
  
    "Kagome!" I spun around, expecting Sango to be running at me. I was wrong, but I never wished myself to be more right.   
  
    "Oh no..." 


	9. Surprises and a Neverending Friendship

_Surprises and a Never-ending Freindship_

  
  
  
  
    ~Yeah! One down, one to go! You've finally gotten revenge for all those things she's done to you. Such a friend, huh? Well, you thought she'd hate you after what you've done, you know? For the honey and vinegar that you splashed on her. For the mouse you planted in one of her still packed bags. For scaring her into thinking that you weren't there when you were. For having made her worry, only to find out it was another of your tricks. And especially for disguising yourself as the perverted drummer with the nickname 'houshi' and saying that she had liked him. Well, she stayed your friend, at least you think so. But after what is about to happen... Well, um... Let's just say that... You'll be lucky to be out of the hospital in a month and even luckier if you can walk again... Ever... Oh, shoot! You're in trouble now!~   
  
    "Oh... no..." I whispered, terrified of what I knew was going to happen. Sango would never forgive me. I'd be happy if she would ever speak to me again.   
  
    "KA-GO-ME!" Sango screamed as she walked up, face to face with Miroku. He was taken off guard by her expression and it showed clearly.   
  
    "Kagome?" Miroku asked. "My dear Sango, I think you have me mistaken with that friend of yours, though how you'd mistake the two of us is beyond me."   
  
     Sango raised a quizzical eyebrow and stared unbelievingly at the man before her. "You get better by the second. You really must have practiced. Kami-sama knows I'll never be able to get you back for this!"   
  
    Ayame had lost her grip on Kouga's shirt and staggered over to me. She looked at me for a second then at Miroku and back to me. "Um... Kagome, ka?"   
  
    "Hai?" I asked never taking my eyes off of the couple causing such a scene.   
  
     Sango was still dripping wet with the liquid she'd been drenched in while I was seeking my sweet revenge and her dress was ruined for life. It was kind of funny, looking at her standing there yelling at the wrong person... But, the truth of the whole situation frightened me. I was dead for sure if I didn't stop this now.   
  
    "Why are you so wet?" Miroku asked. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a quick sniff at the air and coughed. "Is that vinegar I smell?"   
  
     Too late.   
  
     Sango had had enough. He should have kept his mouth shout.   
  
    "WHY YOU!!"   
  
     She pushed me- I mean Miroku- and he stumbled backwards, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Yep! He was totally confused and Sango was... Well, there really isn't a word to describe it. It was beyond furious, and I was glad I wasn't the one she was releasing her angry and frustration on, even though it was meant for me. I felt bad for him. That is, I felt bad until Sango stood over him, a foot planted firmly next to his sides.   
  
    "I can't believe you'd do this to me! How could you?" Sango screamed. Now every head in the hotel turned their way.   
  
    "Oh my word! Why would he cheat on her? She looks like such a lovely lady," a voice to my right asked. I turned to see a middle aged woman talking to her husband.   
  
     Her husband shook his head sadly. "I do not know, but I think he will soon understand he has made a mistake he will always regret." He looked down at his wife tenderly. "One we will never make."   
  
     She smiled at him, completely forgetting why she'd ask. They walked away, speaking quietly to themselves.   
  
     _'Aw! That was so kawaii!'_ I thought, then groaned. It had reminded me of my promise to Mother.   
  
    "WELL? ANSWER ME!"   
  
    My attention turned back to my friend. _'Friend for now,'_ I thought.   
  
    "How could you do this? My hair is going to take forever fixing and this dress-MY DRESS IS RUINED!"   
  
     I looked down at Miroku and noticed he wasn't breathing. Nor was he watching Sango. Then I noticed exactly were his gaze was focused on and realized their position. If I was seeing correctly, he could see straight up her dress! Yep! I was a goner for sure!   
  
     Sango must have noticed that something was wrong with the person beneath her. She crouched down to look into the victim's eyes. "Um.. Are you okay? Hey! Kagome, you better start breathing. You can't die like this. I want to be the one to kill you!" She snarled.   
  
     _'It's now or never!'_ I took a deep breath and shouted over to her. "I'm breathing fine, Sango-chan. Thanks for worrying, though the end of your statement doesn't make me feel like you care."   
  
     Sango looked over to the direction in which she heard my voice and gasped. If I was there then... And she had been standing... He could see directly up... He wasn't breathing...   
  
    "HENTAI!" she screamed and slapped Miroku hard before leaping away from him having finally realised the situation she was in. She admired her handy work for a moment then spun around to face me. She gave me a glare that made everyone in the room shiver involuntarily. Now that was a cold, meaningful glare. It plainly told me her thoughts. I would get my just desserts later... But now she was intrigued by the appearance of Miroku and Kouga.   
  
     She turned to look at the fallen drummer. "Gomen... I..."   
  
    "It's okay," he said as he stood up, dusting himself off.   
  
    "Iie, it isn't. I thought you were Kagome... I... Gomen," she told him while staring intently at her foot as it kicked at a speck of dust on the ground.   
  
    "Yeah, I kind of guessed that a while ago..."   
  
     His voice trailed of as he spotted a woman walking by herself. He strutted over to her as Sango lifted her head to see what had caused his silence. She looked around, trying to see him. There he was, speaking to another woman as if nothing had just happened. She gave a small 'humph!' and walked over to Ayame and me with her head held high.   
  
    "So, what brings you here?" She spoke looking past me. I had forgotten about Kouga. I turned around to face him.   
  
    "We're staying here. Well we were, but I don't know about now," he sighed. "As soon as Inuyasha see's you three here he's gonna-"   
  
    "What the hell are you doing here!" Barked that ever-so annoying voice from behind us. We turned to look at the owner of the enraged snarl. He was more than upset to see that we were rooming there as well. I was amused to see he was wearing the same clothing as the night before... Yet, not enough to make me any less angry, well not angry, but annoyed.   
  
    "WE were here first!" I yelled at him. "So, WE should be asking YOU not YOU asking US!"   
  
    "I can ask what I want to whom I want, whenever I want to and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He yelled back, his eyes just daring me to try it.   
  
     He was right, again. I couldn't stop him. But I wasn't going to give up.   
  
    "Baka," I mumbled. "What's your problem with us any way?"   
  
    "You make me sick!" he snarled.   
  
    "Why's that, huh?" I asked, raising one eyebrow slightly and folding by hands over my chest, mimicking the arrogant guitarist.   
  
    "Keh!" he snorted.   
  
    "You don't have one do you?" I questioned mockingly to Inuyasha.   
  
    "Doesn't matter! You still do!"   
  
    "WHY YO-"   
  
    "So, why you here?" Sango spoke up, seeing the oncoming fight.   
  
    "Some crazy-ass fan girls found us and we had to get away-" Inuyasha began.   
  
    "Or get kidnapped-" Kouga added.   
  
    "Or get killed-" Miroku spoke up as he walked back over to the reunited group. Sango glarred daggers at the smiling drummer with multiple red handprints imprinted on this face.   
  
    "Or worse-" Inuyasha spoke up once again.   
  
    "Kissed!" The band excaimed in synq.   
  
     _'Yeah... riiiiight,'_ I thught.   
  
     We all shuddered at the statement. I shuddered for a different reason than the others.... Except maybe Sango. Who on EARTH would ever want to kiss ANY of those BOYS?   
  
    "Sango-chan?" Ayame spoke up after a few moments of silence. "What happened to you?"   
  
     We all turned to look at the girl who was shivering in her thoroughly soaked clothes. Oh, Kami-sama! Her hair was going to have to be shaved at this rate. The honey wasn't as watered down as I had believed it to be.   
  
    "Why don't you ask her!" Sango shouted as her turned on her heel and stomped off to the room. I felt kinda bad... Kinda.... Sorta.... A little.... NOT AT ALL....   
  
     I couldn't help but laugh at her once the threat of hospitalization was gone. The others just starred at me, waiting... and waiting... and waiting... and waiting...   
  
    "WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all yelled impatiently as I held my sore sides.   
  
    "Ano..." I stiffled back a laugh as I told them the horrible, terrible, cruel, evil revenge I had finally wrought on Sango. The honey, (I told them I did the handy electrical work, even though I didn't- come on! It was only a little white lie!), the mouse, the vinegar, my disguise, her reactions to EVERYTHING- excluding my statement about her fascination with 'houshi'.   
  
    "Kagome-chan! That was horrible," Ayame shouted at me.   
  
     The traitors told me she was trying not to laugh, sticking up for her abused and absent friend. That's what friends were supposed to do, right?   
  
     I sighed and grinned. "Yeah, I know. But it wasn't my revenge that got to her the most..."   
  
     They all stare at me. Inuyasha snorted, Kouga furrowed his brows confusedly, and Miroku just looked at me quizically.   
  
    "I think that her real frustration didn't start until she realised she attacked the wrong person..." My expression changed from humor to horror in seconds. "Oh no! She's gonna think I set this whole thing up!"   
  
    "You did, didn't you?" Ayame looked at her friend worriedly. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome-chan? You look pale..."   
  
    "Iie, I mean about them showing up!"   
  
    "But Inuyasha said why we were here-" Kouga yawned.   
  
    "We all did," Miroku added.   
  
     I thought for a second. What would Sango believe. The band had shown up coincidentally or that I had called up a favor and promised them something in return for doing so.... Well, if I were her I'd think-   
  
    "It doesn't matter! She's gonna think I paid you or something-"   
  
    "Keh. Why should she think that? We'd never do anything for ANY stupid fangirl," Inuyasha grumbled. I glared at him for all I was worth, and he- along with any male within a block- to a step backward. I smirked inwardly.   
  
    "I already told you- I'm NOT a fangirl. Don't flatter yourself, baka."   
  
    "Whatever, whench."   
  
    "Jerk!"   
  
    "Bitch!"   
  
    "Bastard!"   
  
    "Stupid fangirl!"   
  
    "Tone-deaf guitarist!"   
  
    "NANI!?!" I smiled at myself once again. Me- 2, Inuyasha- 0.   
  
    "You heard me, you- you- you," stuttering as I looked for a fighting jeer. _'Darn, shoulda quit while you were ahead,'_ I scolded myself, still looking for the right words. Giving up I repeated myself. "Tone-deaf guitarist!"   
  
     Inuyasha smirked. Oh, I just wanted to reach out at slap him! "Run outta comebacks, did we?" He asked mockingly. "Loser!" He put his finger and thumb to his forhead, making the best 'L' he could, while sticking out his tonge. Me- 2, Inuyasha-...by embarrassing me and himself in front of everyone and not noticing... I sighed and marked down on my mental chalkboard '1'.   
  
    "Whatever!" I looked over to Miroku and Kouga, grabbing Ayame by the arm and asked as happily as I could if anyone was hungry. They all nodded and we walked off, leaving a stuttering Inuyasha behind, gaping at our retreating backs. HA!- but I don't get a point for that...   
  


******

  
  
    "Gomen! I'm so, so, so sorry Sango, but I didn't plan it that way!"   
  
     We were sitting in our room, Ayame was stalking the members of Demonic, trying to get the honey out of her hair. Note to self- honey cannot be diluted enough to be safe on hair.   
  
    "I don't- Itai!- believe you!" She snapped. "Why else would they be her. I don't by their story, not one bit!"   
  
    "I didn't plan it, just like I didn't plan-"   
  
    "ITE! ITE!"   
  
    "Gomen. The light exploding in the bathroom," I tried to convince her. I know that I wouldn't believe me either. "Onegai, Sango-chan, trust me. I didn't call them here and I didn't set up that nice display of fireworks you set off."   
  
    "I know you didn't set up the light... I did that," She whispered. I heard her though.   
  
    "Why'd you fall for your own trick?" I said, trying not to laugh. I failed miserably.   
  
    "It's not funny Kagome-chan-"   
  
     I sighed in relief. She still consitered me a friend.   
  
    "Nani?" Sango questioned my release of breath.   
  
    "Nothing... Anyway..."   
  
    "Oh, yeah! I only fell for it because I thought you'd have done it and I wasn't thinking straight anyway. I was drenched in an unknown liquid and was furious," she explained. "Ite! Kagome, watch what you're doing! Are you trying to scalp me?" She screeched.   
  
    "Gomen ne... Why don't you believe me?" I asked. I was a little sad that she would still consider me a friend yet not believe me. It kinda hurt. But, I still wouldn't have believed myself.   
  
    "It's too much of a coincidence and he was right there, just in my line of vision," she said while hissing as I caught a snag on another tangled mess of hair and honey with the twelth comb to have graced her head.   
  
    "Well, I didn't, but believe what you want to," I sighed and set down the comb. "You need to soak you're hair in some hot-HOT- water before we try anymore. We don't have anymore combs."   
  
     Sango stood up and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. We had roomservice get us another bulb. She walked in and shut the door. "Arigato, for trying..."   
  
    "Arigato... For staying my friend," I said, just loud enough for her to hear.   
  
    "I'll always be you fri-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! KA-GO-ME!"   
  
     I grinned. Well, she'd still be my friend. I didn't see any reason not to have a little fun. 


	10. Phone Calls Who Said Girls Had to Like T...

_Phone Calls- Who Said Girls Had to Like Them?_

  
  
  
  
    ~Yea! You remember that friend that you thought would hate you after you were through with your revenge? Well, she says she's still your friend. So... What's the harm in one more harmful little tricky? After you save the poor little mouse's life from being stomped out of it, you go down to find your other friend for fear of being stomped on yourself. She is off stalking the group that you will- much to your dismay- be spending a week with. You only have one day left and the only reason you are going is because you ruined the girl's birthday. Well... you did in a way, by TOTALLY FORGETTING ABOUT IT!!! Some friend you are. Oh, and by the way, what are you going to do about that little promise you made with your mother? Bring a boy home, huh? 'Oh, mom, I'm moving to Hawaii, hope you don't mind!'- I don't think so!~   
  
    "Oh, come on Sango-chan! It was only a joke," I told here as we walked to the car.   
  
     We were going out to dinner so that the band could stay there and away from us. Ayame had chosen to stay with them- from a far-, which meant I was stuck driving, or getting lost and having many near-death encounters. I chose driving.   
  
    "It wasn't funny!"   
  
     Her hair was as good as it was going to get for a while. She was still mad about the mouse I put on the counter. The poor thing was scared to death. Sango wasn't in any better shape.   
  
    "That thing coulda bit me."   
  
    "But it didn't, now did it?"   
  
    "Iie," She sighed as she changed the radio station. Of course, she just had to find a song by 'the band' and leave it there.   
  
"-It's hard to believe   
That all of this time   
The feelings I thought we had   
Were only mine   
  
A shattered jewel   
Cannot be restored   
Without another   
To pick up the pieces   
  
This shattered jewel   
Will once again be whole   
I'll find another   
To pick up the pieces   
I'll find another   
To pick up the pieces."   
  
     The song made me think. It actually sounded as if Inuyasha had made the song for Kikyo. I was positive he had. It made much more sense that way. The song ended and another came on. It seemed like the station was just playing their CD. 'Kazaana' was up next. The only song I really liked. Sango changed it, giving a little 'huff' and glaring at the radio.   
  
    "Why'd you change it?" She didn't answer. I tried again and got the same reply. "Alright Sango! Tell me!"   
  
    "BECAUSE!" She snapped. She turned away to stare out the window. "Let's go to Wacdnald's and get something to go. I'm tired."   
  
    "Hai."   
  


******

  
  
     We got back to the hotel just in time to stop another attempt by Miroku at traumatizing our stalker friend. He received a few good-sized bumps on the head, a death glare from Sango, Kouga, and I, and sympathy from no one. Inuyasha had long since retired to his room and Sango did like wise. Ayame stayed with Kouga and Miroku. I also stayed, even though I wanted to check on Sango. AND sleep; It was getting late. She seemed upset, but not about anything I had done. I had to keep an eye on Miroku, though, since Ayame chose to stay with the two remaining band members.   
  
     We sat down at the nearest table in the diner. It was a spacey room with honey-colored walls and glass tables. Though, a little dim with flowers on every table and a huge chandelier in the center, it was still a nice room. The waitress's were busy taking orders- Which made it really look like the inside of a bee's nest.   
  
     I ate the rest of my meal while the others ordered theirs. Kouga made certain that he sat next to Miroku and me, making Ayame far away from him and close to Miroku, which caused me a bit of uneasiness. It was easy access for him, so I suggested a switch with Ayame and I. Kouga totally flipped and ran away screaming about crazy fan girls and evil butterflies. Wow he's fast! So, who's extra hungry?   
  
    "O~kay. That was strange," Ayame said as she sat down in the chair I'd been in.   
  
     I gave Miroku a warning glare as I turned my attention to my naïve friend. She was hurt, even if her voice didn't portray the truth. The traitors had given in to rebellion again. "It's okay, Aya-chan. It's not you, I promise. He just- just," I struggled to find the right thing to say. "He probably noticed some stalker fan girls or something. Yeah! That's it! Right, Miroku?"   
  
    "Huh?" He mumbled, averting his gaze from a couple of teenage girls leaving the room. Seeing my blank star, he backed away slightly. I smiled inwardly. I may not hit like Sango did, but I gave men the shivers anyway. "Nani?"   
  
    "Right," and for extra emphases, added, "Houshi?"   
  
    "H-hai," he said frowning, after realizing the situation from my almost completely unnoticeable gesture of looking over to Ayame.   
  


*****CRASH*****

  
  
     I looked over my shoulder at a waitress.   
  
    "Houshi?" she squeaked, falling to her knees and staring at the floor. She had dropped the plates she was carrying after hearing Miroku respond to the nickname. "But. I though- you can't- houshi?" She was completely baffled.   
  
    "It's only a nickname, miss," I told the hysterical girl. She looked like she was going to faint- all nervous-like, you know?   
  
     Miroku just stared at her. She wasn't particularly pretty, especially with a red face. "Miss?"   
  
    "Hai?" She asked, hesitantly looking up.   
  
    "Was that our food?" He asked, flatly. (A/N: Think Sesshomaru, without the cruel edge. Spooky coming from Miroku, ne? O_o) He must have been really hungry, or tired to have acted that way.   
  
    "No, sir," she replied, gathering the plates as quickly as possible, trying to shield herself from the gazing people of the diner.   
  
    He sighed with relief and instantly cheered up. He was hungry, I presumed. Miroku walked over to help the waitress stand back up and clean the mess he- in an illogical sense of thinking- had created. Now that it was Ayame and I.   
  
    GIRL TALK!   
  


*****Ring*****

  
  
     Or-   
  


*****Ring*****

  
  
    -not.   
  


*****Ring*****

  
  
    "Moshi, moshi," I answered my cell phone, smiling. Well, the smiling didn't last long, but who else would have possible called me?   
  
     I kicked myself- physically- and got a curious gaze from the now-calm waitress. I shouldn't have answered.   
  
    "Ah, Kagome!" Mom. It sounded like she had called by accident, and I was silently praying that she had. "So, how is it?" Nope, she meant it.   
  
    "Nani, mama?"   
  
    "The Boy Hunting!" She sounded way too happy.   
  
    "Boy Hunting?" I mumbled. That got a look from Ayame. Wow, I was drawing a lot of attention to myself. "Mama! I'll get one, don't worry!" I received a curios glance, and a more than friendly smile from Miroku.   
  
     _'Oh, no! No way!'_   
  
     "I'm in a restaurant, ma," I said, trying to get everyone to look away. It only made the people at the table next to us turn their heads in my direction. It wasn't a total lie. I WAS in the hotel diner after all. "I'll talk to you la-"   
  
    "You won't be able to reach me, though. I called to tell you that. Shiouri, Matsuki, and I are going on a vacation!"   
  
    "Nani? You mean you're going with Aya-chan's mom? I thought you didn't like her." That confused me. Shiouri, Ayame's mom, was a strange woman- a matchmaker. My mom didn't care for her much, Ayame knew that already. Her mom didn't like mine either. The only way to even get them together was to have Matsuki- Sango's mother- with them.   
  
     Hmmm... She was a matchmaker... And mom was trying to get along with her. _'Mama!'_ I sighed exasperatedly. "You don't trust me?"   
  
    "Hai, I do!" She said. I thought for a second there that I could hear her smile turn into a grin. "It's just backup incase he doesn't work out, dear. So, what's his name?"   
  
    "Umm. I don't have one yet." It sounded more like a question, but with all those eyes staring at me I felt very awkward.   
  
    "Well then, hurry up!"   
  
    "It's only been three days since I left-"   
  
    "And four since we made the deal," she said giggling. My mother was strange, but she was my mom.   
  
    "I know," I sighed. I was bored- and more than a little embarrassed- with the conversation. By now everyone in the diner was looking toward me. The hotel music had even turned off! Or maybe I was just being paranoid. "Mama, I'll call you lat-"   
  
    "Iie. I'll call you. And have a boy by then Kagome or I'll get you one." That was no threat. It was a promise. And she was cheerful through the whole thing! Unbelievable. The things we do for our parents. Unbelievable. 


	11. Payback Starts Pajamas, Feet, and Stairs...

_Payback Starts- Pajamas, Feet, and Stairs; Bad Mix_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, now that you have everyone's attention at the hotel, you have nothing to say. So, what are you going to do? You can't leave without your friend; the perverted drummer is still there. Drat! Looks like you're going to have to put up with all the staring eyes directed at you. Well, now that the guitarist was gone, you ate his food, while the others ate theirs, and the eyes seemed to be glued in place. Luckily, everyone at your table also feel uncomfortable and suggest that you call it a day. Thank heaven for friends! Wait- 'so-called' friend and a man with the Nickname 'houshi'- that's better. Take a quick bath, pack-up all your belongings and tell your friends to pack them in the car ASAP so that you're ready for the worst week of your life without any delays- which seems to have started 4 days ago and is lasting another 7- put on your favorite kitty cat and hearts pajama's, and get some much needed rest. Why does morning always come so early when you sleep so soundly, dreaming of the best of the best of the best? Well, no matter the answer; It always does! ~   
  
    "Kagome-chan, get up!"   
  
     Ayame was standing near my bed with her hands on her hips and an accusing glare. She was actually quite scary like that.   
  
    "Why should I? I'm still tired. It's not like the buildings on fire," I mumbled, rolling to my other side.   
  
    I was having the most wonderful dream- and she interrupted me. No men on earth- oh, man-I mean woman- it was wonderful. So peaceful and quiet. Well, not quiet with all the gossip and all, but peaceful. Absolutely perfect in everyway.   
  
    "If that's what it takes to get you out of bed, then it will be," she threatened. She was serious. I didn't even have to turn over to know that her glare had turned from heated to murderous. Yes, she was very scary.   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "Because I'll make it be!"   
  
    "Iie, that's not what I was asking," I was mumbling, trying to stall for a little more time in my cushioned haven. I yawned. Perfect! "I et wi doe I gagit umf?"   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "I said-" once again yawning, "-'I meh twy hou e gadit ugh?'," and smiled as she responded, catching the ever so contagious yawning cycle.   
  
    "Nahhahniea?"   
  
    "Nani?" I asked, rolling over with my most curious expression. "I couldn't understand you?"   
  
    "I was asking about what you meant," she said scowling.   
  
    "What I meant about what?" Well, I was waking up now, but I couldn't hold back another yawn. Oh, that is so frustrating.   
  
    "When you asked why and I was talking about-" yawn "-I oud se the otl-"   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "I-" she was getting annoyed, but that was much better than mad, "Oh, forget it! Just... get up, Kagome-chan."   
  
    "All right, I'm getting up," I said, as I pulled my body off of the bed. I knew it! Hotel food is a sure thing for weight gain! I just couldn't do it. So I rolled over to the side, but went a little to far.   
  
     Falling to the floor, I landed on my back, thankfully. At least I thought so. Looking over to my side, I screamed. Sango had left a little present. My mouse. I wasn't as terrified as she had been, but it caught me off guard.   
  
    "SAN-GO!" I screeched, scanning the room for the culprit.   
  
    "You won't find her," Ayame said as she lifted what seemed to be the last of her bags. Walking out the door she called over her back. "She's waiting in the lobby. All your stuff's in the car. You sure are a sound slee-" and she was out of range.   
  
     I sighed, and realized what Ayame had just told me. I looked over to the nightstand, where my clothes for the day were supposed to be. Empty, gone, nothing THERE. My clothes- ALL OF THEM- except the pajamas I was wearing- were in the car! Well, at least they listened, the smart-asses.   
  
     I searched around for a robe or something. It was as if the entire room had been emptied. I called the front desk to ask if they could send Sango back to the room. They informed me that my friends had just left the building and dropped off the key. I thanked them and sat down on the bed with a sigh. What was I going to do- wait! They left? As in without me!?   
  
     I was in the lobby in record time and out the door in seconds. I found the car with Sango in the passenger seat.   
  
    "SAN-GOOOO!"   
  
    "Nani?" she asked as she twisted around to look at me. "Oh, Kagome-chan, you're here. Took you long enough."   
  
     Ayame returned and glared at me as she sat in the driver's seat and revved the engine.   
  
    "And just in time too," Ayame snorted. She was acting awfully strange.   
  
    "What do you mean 'just in time'?" I asked.   
  
    "She was about to set one of the hotel plants on fire. She said it was the only other way to get you down here," Sango answered, grabbing my attention back to the reason I hadn't came earlier.   
  
    "I can't believe you did this to me!"   
  
    "Did what?" She looked plenty confused.   
  
    "Made me come out here like this," I said, gesturing to my pajamas.   
  
    "You didn't change?"   
  
    "There were no clothes left. You packed them all!"   
  
    "You checked under your bed?"   
  
    "The mouse was there. I already fell for it- and quiet literally. You happy?"   
  
     She smiled. "Hai, but your clothes were there too." She turned back around and slumped down in her seat.   
  
    "Nani!?"   
  
     I spun around and stomped back to our room. Then I remembered, just before I reached the handle of our room's door, the key had already been returned. The room was locked. So, I made my way back to the front desk. The elevator was taking its' sweet time to respond; I chose the stairs. Well, at least I was getting my daily exercise.   
  
     Halfway down the last flight I tripped myself. I know, I know. I'm clumsy. So what?   
  
     For the brief glimpses of something other than the many stairs, I noticed one innocent bystander dodge me. Another, however, wasn't as lucky and I tumbled down the last few steps, pulling along the victim of cruel lady luck- or luckless- with me. I'm sure I broke my little pinky toe and sprung my ankle. It wasn't the first time I fell down a staircase, but the last time had been a certain lazy blob's fault. A seriously pathetic excuse for a cat.   
  
     We were a mess! After a few adjustments here and there, accompanied by muffled complaints from the both of us, we were free at long last. I dusted myself off and turned to apologize to the person, only to choke on my words. (A/N: Who do you think it is? Come on, guess! And be honest. ^-^ You'll never get it... Oh, wait- you'll find out now anyway...)   
  
    "Umm... Are you alright... Kagome- right?" Kouga questioned. (A/N: Did you guess right?)   
  
    "Hai. Arigato, I'm fine. You?" I was kind of surprised that he wasn't mad. I would've been.   
  
    "I think I twisted my wrist. Nothing too bad. Thankfully, I don't have any concerts for another week or so."   
  
    "Gomen, Kouga-kun. I didn't mean it."   
  
    "I know. It's alright. Just be more careful." He looked over my shoulder and shook his head violently, glaring.   
  
     _'What the-'_   
  
    "You stupid bitch!" Inuyasha... The oh so innocent bystander. I turned around to see him. He stood in the staircase's doorway. He was mad. I swear you could hear his blood boiling.   
  
    "Well, excu~use me Mr. High and Mighty!" I bowed my head and added a small curtsy. "I'll make sure to fall up the stairs from now on as to avoid invading your holy personal space. Onegai, forgive me!" I pleaded as I stood up straight and snorted. He had nothing to say. I smirked. "Well, do you forgive me or must I be beheaded for such an atrocious violation, Your Highness?"   
  
     He smirked in return. Umm... That wasn't the reaction I was looking for and I kind of stepped backward on accident. "How old are you? 3?"   
  
    "Eh?" Needless to say, I was confused.   
  
    "Nice pajamas, but it doesn't suit a 'Demonic' fangirl," he said as he walked back up the stairs.   
  
    "NA-NI!?!" I screeched. He loved to flater himself, didn't he? "You... You... YOU!" I yelled and sighed, dropping my shoulders defeatedly. At least he was too far away to hear my inabitlity to insult him.   
  
    "Nice comeback!" He called from the stairs.   
  
     Or not. _'Wow, he has good ears.'_   
  
     Me- 1, Inuyasha- 1- uh... I mean - 2.   
  
    "Umm... Anyway..." Kouga mumbled from behind me. I turned back to face him. "Sorry for the way he's acting. He's such an ass... Oh! By the way, you better hurry up. That Ayame girl is getting really annoyed. She didn't even notice us, not until Miroku started to talk to that Sango girl."   
  
    "Oh, arigato. I better get going then."   
  
    "You need any help?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.   
  
    "Iie, that's okay. I was just going to the front desk. I need a key. My friends are trying to pay me back for what I did." Of course, a slight emphasis was added to 'friends'.   
  
    "Oh, that's why! You're brave to go out dressed like that, you know?" The was that glint again. Spooky. "I'll see you later. Ja!"   
  
    "Ja ne, Kouga-kun," I spoke to the retreating back, shivering. What a weirdo... 


	12. Day one A Nickname for Kagome, Headaches...

_Day one; A Nickname for Kagome, Headaches for the Men_

  
  
  
  
    ~Bad mornings make you a very cruel, uncaring, gruff, hating, bitchy little girl. At least, that is how you act. The day started fine, for the brief moment that you were on top, and went down hill, much faster than the only rollercoaster you ever had enough nerve to try. You wound up embarrassing yourself by running out in public in kitten and heart pajamas and yelling at your friends who act as if it was normal. Then you wind up falling down the stairs and knocking down a man with you. That man just happens to be the one in the ever-so popular band with the strange glint in his eyes. An awkward conversation is exchanged before the 'singer' appears. It seems that you had barely missed collision with the arrogant man. Yet, he doesn't just yell at you; he insults you. You can't think of a come-back and hope he is already to far out of range when you shout 'YOU!' in the direction he'd gone. Hope, wish, and plain old luck are not answering your prayers today. He heard. Man, why couldn't you just stay in bed!   
  
    ~You finally get the key you need, change your clothes, and arrive back at the parking lot to find the car gone... Did they really leave you? That can't be right... They wouldn't be that mean, would they? Yes, they would. A bell boy taps you on the shoulder and hands you a message. You don't even bother to read it as you spy your purse in his other hand... She was trying to get back at you after all, and wow was she doing a good job!~   
  
    "I can't believe they did this to me!" I hissed as I sat down heavily. I was outside of the hotel parking lot. It was almost nine o'clock in the morning. They weren't kidding when they said hurry...   
  
     It was getting cloudy. A sure sign of rain. Kind of funny actually; it reflected my feelings. No sunshine in me today! What was I going to do? They even took my books... They were coming back, right? Then I remembered the note. I took it out of my pocket, praying- even though every force on the planet seemed to be against me today- that it said 'be back soon' or 'went to get breakfast'.   
  
     It didn't. Sango had the decency to tell me that I was a 'Slowpoke being left for the vultures'. They weren't coming back...   
  
    "Kagome, ka?"   
  
     I twisted around from my spot on the ground. Kouga was walking out of the hotel with a set of car keys.   
  
     "Hai, Kouga-kun?" Why I ever started calling him that is a mystery to even myself. (A/N: Hmmm... I wonder... Did I have anything to do with it? Naaah! I'm innocent... ^_^ No, really, I am, I swear! O-o; )   
  
    "What are you doing here still?" Boy he was slow. Or maybe he just failed to notice the absence of my stalker friend and her revenge seeking companion. "Your friends already left."   
  
     _'Duh! like I didn't know that!'_   
  
    "I know. They left me," I told him as I stood to walk back to the hotel and call a cab. On my way past him, I handed Kouga the note- don't ask why; I don't know- and set about searching for a payphone. I didn't get far though.   
  
    "Oi, Kagome!"   
  
    "Hmm?" I mumbled, turning to look over my shoulder at Kouga, but not without missing that rather annoying glint in his eyes, though. That guy really freaked me out.   
  
    "You could ride with us," he said, strolling over to were I stood, wishing I could run. He was _way_ to close for my liking. "We are all going to the same place, right?" Man, that glint of his was going to be imprinted in my memory forever.   
  
    "Honto?" I couldn't help but smile. "Arigato, Kouga-kun!"   
  
     The man was about to explode if his chest puffed out any further. He was proud of himself, for what? I don't know, but I was happy none the less.   
  
    "Umm..." He mumbled, looking over my shoulder toward the hotel. "There's one slight problem..."   
  
    "Eh?" I followed his gaze. Yup! One HUGE problem...   
  
    "What the hell do you mean?! She can't come with us!" Inuyasha yelled, walking over to glare at Kouga.   
  
    "I meant what I said, get over it. She's coming with us," He replied calmly. Folding his arms over his chest, he leaned backward in an uncaring manner. Inuyasha followed suit.   
  
    "She is not coming," he stated. "I don't want any more filth in my car. It's bad enough with you, whimpy wolf."   
  
     _'NANI? Did he just call me trash?'_ I was fuming, bitting my tounge to stop an outburst. I really did need a ride.   
  
    "I said that she could, dogface. You can't go and say that she-"   
  
    "Can't?" Inuyasha finished for him, raising a quizical eyebrow. "I don't see anyone stopping me. It's my car, my rules."   
  
    "Sesshomaru would think differently, wouldn't he?" Kouga asked simply.   
  
     Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Miroku. "Inuyasha..." He sighed. It was really strange... One minute he is no where in sight and the next he's standing beside me. It was just as if he'd materialized there. "It is rude to turn a damsel in distress away when she seeks rescueing."   
  
     I would've laughed at the man's statement if he hadn't implied that I was asking help from 'him'.   
  
     Or if I hadn't felt it. His hand had found its way to my rear. I, having NEVER been treated in such a rude manner, and not knowing how to respond, froze. For a moment...   
  
    "Eeeep!" I cried and jumped forward, my hands searching for a security blanket of sorts, or something like that. Not caring what it was, I latched onto Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled myself as close as I possibly could. "Get away! Get way! GET AWAY!" I cried, burrying my face into the security blanket's replacement. Now I understood Ayame's behavoir. Sango, on the other hand, I would never understand. Self-defense is not one of my strong points. Defending others is different, mind you.   
  
    "MIROKU!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga shouted. The drummer gave a small 'eep', but I didn't bring my face up to see what had happened. It sounded as if Kouga got a few good hits before Miroku ran for cover. I listened to the fleeing footsteps with satisfaction.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    It was strange; the silence that followed. Yet, it awakened my senses and that was when I noticed it. Inuyasha had one arm wrapped possessively around my waist and his chest was emitting a low growl. It wasn't awkward, though; the feel of his arms, I mean. And the growling actually soothed me. I kind of liked it- wait! That can't be right.   
  
     _'I am dreaming or something, right? Right!?'_ I though desperately, but no one answered. I stiffened. No matter how it felt, it was still Inuyasha holding me tightly.   
  
     He seemed to sense it. It took a breif second for him to understand the change in me. He froze for a moment, tensed, then pushed me back as if I'd burnt him. I wish I could have. That would've been just the begining of my revenge on him, but I couldn't...   
  
     Kouga, who had returned to his former spot, caught me with ease. One hand braced my shoulder, while the other found its way around my waist. I much prefered Inuyasha's grip... _ 'Oh, why me?'_ It seemed that all the forces of Earth were out to get me. Everything wanted revenge on me for something I did, that I didn't know I did.   
  
    "Keh! Stupid girl. Watch what you're doing!" He shouted, glarring for all he was worth.   
  
    "Nani? Did you expect me to LET him do that?! Was I suppose to stay there and purr like a kitten?" I hissed, glarring right back at him.   
  
    "Keh. I don't care what you do! Don't come crying to me, though!"   
  
    "I wasn't crying and you were the closest thing to me!" I shouted. Kouga had yet to remove his arms, which didn't improve my mood. "If I had been thinking clearly, I wouldn't have done that, okay!?"   
  
    "Whatever, wench," he snorted, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
    "Stop. Calling. Me. That!" I fumed. "My name is Kagome, not wench. Got it? Or is that too much for that self-infatuated mind of yours to register. I can spell it if you need me to."   
  
    "I'll call you whatever I want, wench," he said, just daring me to correct him.   
  
    "You are such a jerk!" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.   
  
    "And you're a bitch. So what?"   
  
    "You're an ass," I stated.   
  
    "You're clumsy," he said.   
  
     I was going from mad, to angry, to furious in a matter of seconds. I knew I was clumsy; he didn't have to say it. "Baka," I shouted. I was about to stomp on Kouga's foot if he didn't remove his hand _VERY_ soon.   
  
    "Ugly." That word stopped me, hitting me full force as an insult that topped all insults in my world. _'Ugly?'_ I thought and felt the ever so annoying tingling start behind my eyes. My next thought, however, stopped the tears before the started.   
  
    "Ugly?" I asked calmly. I smiled inwardly at his frightened expression. "That's funny," I mumbled, placing a thoughtful look on my face. "I'm ugly, yet you mistook me for the woman that stole your heart when we met. You know, that Kikyo girl... How's that possible?"   
  
    "Na... ni?"   
  
     Inuyasha's eyes widened when he noticed the mistake. He was completely horrified. Horrified that he had said that in front of me and about me, when he himself had thought I was Kikyo. He recovered quickly enough. "Keh. What do you know? You're just a stupid f..." He paused. I grinned. We both new that he couldn't keep using that. It would be a total point to the other player for excessive use of an insult. The only ones allowed were jerk, baka, wench, and so-on.... The usuals.   
  
    "Nani?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes. This was all to good! Except for the fact that I was still in Kouga's embrace. My brows twitched in annoyance and much to my dismay, Inuyasha took notice.   
  
     He was a lot sharper than he appeared. He put two and two together and smirked triumphantly. "Forget it. It's not an insult if it's true.... 'Fangirl', huh? That's it," he said as if he had found the cure to cancer. "You're new nickname. It fits perfectly!"   
  
     Furious? Iie, I was beyond that. I forcefully pryed Kouga's arm away and closed the distance between Inuyasha and myself. I was mere inches from his face before I responded. "If you ever, EVER, call me that," I hissed, "I'll kick you were the sun don't shine and hand you over to Ayame as her personal slave."   
  
    "Keh! I'd like to see you try."   
  
    "Try what? I can deminstrate it right now," I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling sweetly. "Sesshomaru wouldn't object to the slave thing, would he? I think he'd just love the idea!"   
  
    "Shut up, wench," he snorted and looked away, leaning back as if he couldn't care less. I pulled on a lock of hair, bringing him face to face with me. "IteiteiteiteiteiteiteITE!" he yelled, trying to pull back.   
  
    "My name's kagome! KA-GO-MEEEEEEEEE!" I stomped on his foot before turning away. He yelped. His name really did suit him...   
  
     I stomped away, searching for Miroku and treated Kouga to a stomped foot also.   
  
    "Itai! What was that for?" he whined. Whimpy wolf seemed to fit him to.   
  
    "Stop complaining! Get the car. I'll find Miroku." I said as I walked away.   
  
     _'Sugoi...'_ I thought as I saw the surprisingly large audiance I had once again attracted. I hissed as I walked passed, trying to scare off some of the people. No one seemed to hear me and I kind of..... Ummm.... Well, let me put it this way. I snapped. I went completely wild. I rushed toward the crowd flailing my arms above my head, screaming. Most ran for their lives, but not all of them left. The few remaining spectators were greeted with a baring of invisible fangs and the cracking of knuckles.   
  
     I chuckled evilly in satisfaction. I know I went a little over board, but it felt good. Now that that was out of my system it was off to find houshi. Wait... Was that another no-life gaper I saw....   
  


******

  
  
     It wasn't hard to find Miroku. He was in the lobby, surrounded by unsuspecting girls, with his innocent smile. It took a few too many bonks to his head before I managed to pull him away. It was kind of cute though. He pouted about it, like a little baby being told it was bed time... Umm, he wouldn't pout about that. Bad comparison.   
  
     I was stuck in the back seat with Kouga. Yes, the heavens hate me. Miroku took the wheel, much to my surprise. He told me that if I wanted to arrive at the right place before the next millenium, or even survive the trip for that matter, then Inuyasha was NOT the right driver. Kouga didn't hesitate to add that it was worse than his ability to be civil when speaking. So, in other words, he was just another Sango when it came to driving. A male Sango with an annoying voice, arrogant smirk, and agitating attidute who was a jerk to the core.   
  
     It was almost three hours before we stopped for gas. Inuyasha and I practically ran to the Wacdnald's across the street. Everyone seemed to think we were aliens with no need of petty things such as nurishment. And Inuyasha was kind enough to make a point of slamming the door in my face.   
  
     I just stood there, glarring at the door. That is until I saw Kouga's reflection getting closer. I hurried inside, hoping he'd go away. He didn't. he stood next to the door and waited for me. Oh, well.   
  
     _'What to order?'_ I thought as I waited in line. Hmmm.... How about a double cheeseburger extra value meal. Hai, that's perfect! Oh, how I love Gaijin food. They sure knew how to eat! (A/N: yeah, and gain weight... What am I saying. I love our food! America is so great! ^_^) _'Oh, and a Flurry. Gotta have icecream,'_ I squeeled in delight. I recieved a strange look from Inuyasha as he left with his food.   
  
     I was ordering before I knew it and wishing it could last forever. Kouga's glint was back in full force. He must have forgiven me for the abuse I dealt his foot. I was begining to understand what the glint meant, and I didn't like it, not one bit. He was interested in me.   
  
     Eeeeewwwwwww........   
  
    "Have a nice day," the casheer said with a smile as she handed my meal over to me. It kind of reminded me of my mom... Argh, that promise! Why'd I have to remeber now?   
  
    "Arigato. You too," I responded, returning her smile. I headed for the door... and Kouga.   
  
    "You ready?" He asked, holding the door open for me.   
  
    "Hai. Arigato," I mumbled, bowing my head slightly as I walked through the door. It had started to rain slightly. Miroku had brought the car over to the fast food joint when the tank was full. I silently thanked him as I dove into the back seat and began devouring my feast. It almost made me laugh- the sound that came from the front of the car as we sped down the highway.   
  
    "Iiiiieeeeeeee!" Inuyasha whined from the passanger seat. "The gave me a butterfinger flurry. I said M&M!"   
  
     Hmmmm...... I got M&M. Oh, what to do, what to do? Tease him? That's when I remembered my purse and my embarrassing little present my mom had slipped into it. Perfect, but a little cruel. Who cares!? I squeeled in delight again.   
  
    "Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "It's not funny!"   
  
    "Well, fine! I was going to share mine, but-"   
  
    "Nani? You have M&M?" he asked craning his neck over the seat. "Honto?"   
  
    "Of course. I wouldn't settle for anything else." I said smiling. Not brightly, not evilly, just... smiling. "I'll share, ONLY if you stop calling me wench AND I get my part first."   
  
     He narrowed his eyes, studying me.   
  
    "Nani? I have something on my face?"   
  
    "Iie. Keh," he snorted. "Fine, but don't forget to leave some," he said, turning back around in his seat.   
  
     My smile widened, no longer just a smile. The evil, darkside of me had taken it over. It was all to good. I ate my half and slipped the 'present' into his half. Handing it over the seat I saw movement by me shoulder. I looked over and just starred. There, only inches away from me, was the biggest spider I had ever seen. I took me a while, but I came to terms with reality.   
  
    "Kyaaaaa!" I screamed and flew back into my seat. Grabbing my purse, I swung blindly, hitting anything and everything within range, except for the spider(Which included the poor wolf-boy). "It's a spider! SpiderspiderspiderspiderSPIDER! Eeeek!"   
  
    "Ite!" Inuyasha yelped, after beeing swatted with my purse. Then he froze. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s," he stuttered, not able to complete the word. "Spi-spid-s-SPIDER?! Aaaaaah, get it away!" he cried falling to the floorboards.   
  
    "Stop it," Miroku yelled. "I can't see the road."   
  
     That just wasn't enough to stop me. Kouga just sat there, still as could be. The spider saw his chance and lept for safety.... Right onto Inuyasha's back.   
  
    "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He sounded remarkably like a little girl. He was jumping all over. The man was going to go through the windshield at this point and I wasn't helping at all... My purse was now pumling him as well. "Ite, get it away. Ite! Stop that! Get it OFF OF ME!"   
  
     And to think, after all of that, the spider lived to produce offspring twice the size as him... Maybe. Well, anyway, it lived, somehow, and scurried out the door when Miroku stopped and Inuyasha jumped out. Forget the 'present', that was much better, even though I was also scared.   
  
    "Sango?" I turned to stare at Miroku. The man was delirious!   
  
    ...   
  
    ...Or not.   
  
     I couldn't help but laugh at it. Sango and Ayame had ran out of gas and Sango was covered in mud. Maybe some of the higher-ups where on my side after all... 


	13. Cabin in the Rain: Anyone up for a Movie...

_Cabin in the Rain. Anyone up for a Movie?_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Hahahahah! You just can't stop laughing. The day went from fine, to bad, to worse, to incredibly horrible, to PERFECT! Your revenge seeking friend, who just loves torturing you, has humiliated you in public numerous times and then left you to fend for yourself in the middle of a strange city. Yet, it doesn't surprise you that after all she's done for you, and all you've done to her, you are still, and always will be, best friends. And here she is, with a broken down vehicle, in the middle of the highway, soaking wet and covered in mud, and you're the only one that had a cell phone. Bummer, it was in your purse she graciously left in the bellboy's care. Oh, and you have just begun tormenting 'him'. Though he has yet to notice it, he's not going to be feeling up to much today.... And you thought the world had turned its back on you. Guess not!~   
  
     I plastered on the most cheerful smile I had had in a long time as I stepped out of the car. Inuyasha was currently hiding inside Sango's car trying to get as far way from the spider's last location. Miroku was strolling over to a nervous Sango and a frightened Ayame with the most innocent of smiles. Kouga was... I sighed and leaned on his arm for support.... Helping me out of the car... I may not like him, no matter how good-looking he was, but it would've been rude to decline, ne? Plus it was raining... And it was slippery.   
  
    "Ohayo, Sango-chan," I said as I walked over to them with Kouga at my side. He just loved touching me... EEEEWWWWWWWWW! I think I saw Ayame... No, that couldn't be right... Was she jealous?   
  
    "Ohayo, Kagome-chan," Sango replied, stepping away from Miroku.   
  
    "What happened? The car break down?" I asked, getting ready to attack houshi for being such a persistent lecher. I would have if Kouga would let go of my arm.   
  
    "It ran out of fuel," she said, still backing away as Miroku inched closer.   
  
    "Miroku..." I growled. _'Ha! I can growl, too!'_   
  
    "Nani?" He asked, looking over to me, pouting. Yes, it was cute, but that's not the point.   
  
    "Leave them alone," I scolded the man while releasing Kouga's grip on my arm. I searched for my phone in my purse, trying so hard not to smile when I saw the bottle my mother had slipped in there. Oh, yes, revenge is so sweet! I finally found my cell phone and tossed it to Miroku. "Call someone, okay? Just leave them alone."   
  
    "Like who?"   
  
    "I don't know! Is there someone at the hotel we're supposed to go to that is waiting for us?" I asked. I had no idea where we were going, nor did I care.   
  
    "We're going to a cabin," Kouga answered. "No one's there either."   
  
     _'Oh, grea~at,'_ I thought. _'An empty cabin with them... With no one else around. Maybe world was trying to ruin my life.'_   
  
    "Well then... Call your mom or something," I muttered. Anything to get him away from my friends. "Oh, yeah! Kouga-kun," I called sweetly, turning to face him. Ack! "Would you go and get some fuel for Sango-chan. I saw a gas can in the back," I said looking over to Inuyasha's car.   
  
     He grabbed my hands; my attention returned to the guitarist. Alright, major flash back here. Hands, Miroku, concert, Sango, children, groping, 'hentai', cracked-skulls. _'Oh, my,'_ I thought horrified. If he did something like that, I'd- I'd- I'd...... I don't know. Probably scream and run away. Let's see... The closest security blanket would be... Miroku. _'Oh, Kami-sama, why me?'_   
  
    "Eh?" I mumbled.   
  
    "I'd do anything for my woman," he said cheerfully.   
  
     My eyes bulged as I had this uncontrollably need to gag myself. This guy had lost his mind. _''His' woman. I think not!'_   
  
    "Eh?" Yeah, I know. Smart response, right?   
  
    "Let go of her, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted from his hiding spot.   
  
    "What's it to ya, dogface?" Kouga sneered.   
  
    "Keh," he snorted, stepping out of the car. "I don't care about that! But, you're making me sick, drooling over her."   
  
     I bristled. _'What? I'm not good enough to have someone drool over,'_ I thought. _'Yeah, and Kikyo wasn't either.'_   
  
     I glared at him with all my might, barely hearing the dull *THUD* from Sango's direction. _'Baka, he'll never learn.'_   
  
    "You're just jealous," Kouga stated and hugged me to his side. I was done being polite. And I was soaked from the rain... Not in a good mood, if you hadn't already known.   
  


*****SMACK*****

  
  
    "Don't _EVER_ call me _YOUR_ woman! No one owns me," I said and stomped over to Inuyasha. I added a handprint to his face also, for the satisfaction of his dumbfounded look. "And that's for being a jerk!" Now it was time for Miroku. It turned to walk over to him and stopped. Spectators, again! _'Why me?'_ Drivers had actually stopped to stare at us!   
  
     I made my way over to Miroku, bopped him on the head, and took the keys. "Come on, Aya-chan. Be a friend and baby-sit for us Sango-chan. I'll get some gas for the car. Ja!"   
  
     They just stared as I dragged Ayame way and drove off in Inuyasha's car.... Right into the crowd of gawkers....   
  


******

  
  
    "Finally," I sighed contently. "No testosterone here!" I yelled, taking a long deep breath. "Just smell the air! Isn't it great!" I smiled, loving my man-free time.   
  
     We were currently driving down the highway in Sango's convertible and the seats were a little damp. The top had been open earlier. It was now pouring outside.   
  
    "Kagome-chan?" Ayame piped up, almost nervously. "What's going on?"   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "I mean, with you and..." She faded off.   
  
    "Kouga?" I asked. She nodded. Okay, now my male-free time was being taken up by have to talk about them. The world seemed to revolve around them. Well, one thing's for sure. If our world revolved around them, then theirs better revolve around us. "Nothing," I said. "Why?"   
  
    "Iie-no reason!" She stuttered. _'Uh-huh, yeah right!'_ She sighed. "He seemed to think so."   
  
    "He has his head in the clouds," I told her, bristling as I remembered that I'll-make-you-mine glint of his. The nerve! "He thinks that just because he helped me out, I owe him."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "Aya-chan.... You like him, don't you?" Sango asked, looking over to her friend.   
  
    "Iie!" She yelled, blushing. She did, but we let her off at that. We knew the truth; that's all that mattered. "Oh! We're almost there," She said, smiling brightly.   
  
     Sango and I groaned. "Why?" We both whined. Ayame ignored us as she pulled up to the cabin. It was a large, wooden house, surrounded by forest. It was nice, actually. So, nature was the first thing on the list.... What next?   
  
     The guys were already there and had claimed their rooms. Interesting... 3 rooms and they had each chosen their own.   
  
    "And where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" I asked, getting a suggestive look from Kouga.   
  
    "Don't even think about it!" Wait, that wasn't me... I looked over to see Inuyasha glaring at Kouga.... Shouldn't he have said that to Miroku? He was thinking of sharing a room with all of us; I could tell by his 'heavenly' smile.   
  
    "I wasn't thinking anything..." Kouga said, turning his back to the group with a 'humph'.   
  
    "Umm..." Sango mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other. "How about you guys share a room and us girls share a room. The other can be for-"   
  
    "Couples?" Miroku asked excitedly.   
  
    "Iie. For our stuff," she finished disgustedly, glaring at the pouting man. "Besides, I really doubt anything of the sort will ever happen... Ever."   
  
    "You never know," Miroku said, smiling once again. "Anything's possible, my dear Sango."   
  
    "That will happen when pigs fly, cows meow, people come back from the dead, AND some girl falls through a well, transporting her to Sengoku Jidai, where she release a hanyou from a magic spell that was cast on him by her incarnate," Sango said with an expressionless face. (A/N: Gomen! I had to say it!)   
  
    "Eh?" I mumbled. How specific. "You've read one too many books, Sango- chan. Any~way.... Rooming arrangements!"   
  
    "Hmm... How about girls sleep in one room, Kouga has his own, and I share with Miroku," suggested Inuyasha. "I'm not sharing a room with 'him'!"   
  
    "Well?" I asked looking around the room. "Any objections?"   
  
    "Yeah!" Miroku yelled. "I want my own room, too..."   
  
     I sighed... This might take some time...   
  
    "Ah!" I cried, "I got it! How about we switch. Boys get the rooms one night; girls get it the next."   
  
    "WE GET THEM FIRST!" The boys yelled and ran for the rooms. Aren't they just the perfect little gentlemen!   
  
    "Kagome!"   
  
    "Nani?" I asked innocently, turning to my friends. They didn't seem to be very happy with my decision...   
  
    "And just WHERE are we supposed to sleep?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes. That's when I saw the most shocking thing of my life.   
  
    "Oh Kami-sama! Sango-chan, your eye shadow," I screamed horrified. It wasn't there!   
  
    "I'm not falling for that," She said and asked once again, "Where are we sleeping tonight?"   
  
    "The living room, I guess... But, Sango-chan! You eye shadow is gone!" I told her again.   
  
    "Yeah, and you have magic powers," she sneered. "I get the couch. Aya- chan, you can have the other. Kagome gets the floor."   
  
    "Kagome?" I asked. What happened to the friendly -chan.   
  
    "Oh... Right! Kagome'-chan'," She said, and left.   
  
    "Sango-chan, your eye shadow-"   
  
    "Whatever... AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" She screamed. Then cried, "IT'S GONE!" She stormed back into the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
    "I did!" I said defensively. "Don't worry, I have some in my purse."   
  
    "Where is it?" she yelled running out of the room.   
  
    "In the car!" I screamed back, hoping she heard. The door slammed. Yup, she heard.   
  
     A few minutes went by... Wow, she took a long time...   
  
    "Hey, Kagome-chan," Ayame called from the kitchen.   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "Why don't we watch a movie or something?"   
  
    "Good idea. I'll see what's on," I said, reaching for the remote.   
  
     In a flash it was gone and three grown men stood in front of me fighting for control of the channel-switcher. Inuyasha elbowed Kouga, Miroku punched Kouga, Kouga ran, taking the controller with him. The others gave chase and I joined in. Surely they wouldn't hurt a girl... Physically at least.   
  
     After a while I got tired. They were fast! I really hated to do this, but Kouga had the remote and I wasn't going to be stuck watching something I didn't want to watch. "Kouga-kun," I called to the man holding the remote. He stopped and looked over to me... So did everyone else. Rrrrrgghhh. "Could I see the remote?"   
  
     He thought for a second and walked over, handing me the remote and smiling.   
  
    "Iie! Iie, don't!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. "Iiiiiiiieeeee!"   
  
    "Arigato, Kouga-kun!" I said and plopped down on the couch to search for something good... Hmmm...   
  
     Drama-no   
  
     Romance-no way in hell   
  
    Comedy-possibly   
  
     Action/Adventure- maybe   
  
     Horror-most likely   
  
    "What sounds good, Aya-chan?" I called to her. She was in the kitchen with Sango, who had finally found my purse. By the smell of it, Ayame was busy cooking.   
  
    "What are the choices?" Sango asked.   
  
    "I was speaking to Aya-chan, not you. Umm.... The choices are Nightmare on Elms street, Halloween, Gone in 60 seconds(A/N: love that movie^_^), Blade, The Mummy, umm... If you want comedy... There's Shrek and Big Daddy(A/N: 2 of my fav's)," I said, scrolling through the choices. Nothing sounded particularly good right now.   
  
    "You always pick gaijin films, don't you?" Sango asked.   
  
    "So?"   
  
     Ayame sighed. "How about Halloween? Blade sounds good too..."   
  
    "What do ya think?" I asked the guys.   
  
    "Baseball-" Kouga   
  
    "Cartoons-" Inuyasha   
  
    "Gameshows-" Miroku   
  
    "NOT CHOICES!" I yelled. "Chose one of those!" I said pointing to the screen.   
  
    "Halloween..." Miroku.   
  
    "Blade..." Inuyasha.   
  
    "Halloween..." Kouga.   
  
    "Blade," Sango said as she entered the room.   
  
    "You're siding with _HIM_?" Miroku whined. "Sango-"   
  
    "Shush, houshi," Sango said, a little preoccupied. "That means 3- for Halloween and 2- for Blade... Kagome-chan?"   
  
    "Blade..."   
  
    "Urgh!" Everyone screamed in unison.   
  
     I scrolled through more choices. "How about..." _'Hmm, this is...'_ "Oh! This sounds good! It's called 'Relic'. Its about a monster that runs amok in a Chicago museum on the very day the institution is holding a glitzy reception. Naturally, the museum bosses want to go ahead with their public relations even as the creature is decapitating victims. It says Penelope Ann Miller plays a scientist on the run from the critter and Tom Sizemore is a cop looking for his cold-blooded killer. A blood-curdling experience; They're trapped in the building with the monster. What is it and how'd it get there are two questions that will constently plague your mind." I finished reading the description and turned back to the group. "It even has voice-overs."   
  
    "Sounds great!" Sango cheered. Miroku nodded and Inuyasha snorted. Kouga on the other hand, was terrified.   
  
    "Iie... Iie... Iie...." he kept mumbling, shaking his head slowly back and forth. He was about to faint! The man was horrified by the mere description of the story. And he acted all big and bad! Unbelievable. "IIE!" he screamed and ran to his room.   
  
    "Umm..." Ayame mumbled as she watched him run. "Should someone go check on him?"   
  
    "Nah!" we said as we sat down on the couch closest to the TV. Sango took the side furthest away from Miroku and I was stuck next to Inuyasha. I would have moved, but... If I did, Houshi would get to Sango or, I shuddered, me.   
  
     The begging was slow, but still interesting. I happened to feel sick when the police found the abandened boat in the Ocean, covered in human parts and blood with heads under the floorboards. (A/N: Oh, I sooooo love that movie! ^_^ True gore... sorta...) Ayame just happened to bring the food in at that point. Needless to say, I wasn't very hungry.   
  
     About half way through the movie, Inuyasha jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Hmmm... Wonder what's wrong... I smiled. He wouldn't be back for a while. I also realized Ayame had disappeared. Hmmm...   
  
    "Don't even try it," I hissed under my breath as Miroku inched closer. He sighed and returned to his spot.   
  
     And the movie went on....   
  
    "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" The thing was HIDEOUS! It reminded me of Behemoth off of FF games without any skin. It looked as if the creature was made up of all the essentials minus the major factor of COVERS... nothing held it together. EEEeeeeewww. Maybe Kouga had seen it before. He could have at least WARNED us!   
  
     I clung onto Inuyasha, again... Wait, when had he returned? Well, it had been a good half-hour. Ayame, thankful, wasn't there to see the Relic Behemoth. Sango grabbed me for dear life and Miroku screamed and hid behind the couch. Inuyasha turned his head away, hiding the sight by burying his face in my hair. It was kind of a strange position and it didn't take long before we all realized our reactions and how pathetic they were.   
  
     Inuyasha looked over to the TV and cough. Sango and Miroku left, fearing to make an even bigger fool of themselves. I sat there, continuing to hold on to Inuyasha's shirt, watching the screen with wide eyes. I was comfortable right where I was, snuggling into my life's ruin, and watching the most horrifying creature I'd ever seen, devour unsuspecting victims. I wasn't going to go ANYwhere alone...   
  
    Blade was soooo much better a choice. 


	14. Can't Sleep

_Can't Sleep..._

  
  
  
  
    ~Okay, let's recap the past five days of your life.   
  
    ~Day one: the last day of school! You are as happy- and as bored- as you could possibly be, floating off in lala land. Your friend calls you back to Earth and says she has three Backstage Passes to the hottest band around. Something about the lead singer's voice makes you edgy, but she has an extra pass and is practically teasing you. Naturally you want it. Soon, you REALLY want it. Then, way out in the open, you beg for it, on your hands and knees with your head to the ground. They had tricked you into humiliating yourself, but that's not the worst part. You actually go home, PREPARING to beg for your mother's permission. You needn't beg- she's come up with a plan; the senile old woman. Well, she's not yet and that's the problem. You, in order to go to the concert you don't even want to see with your so-called friends, have to agree to bring a guy home with you. You do. That is just the beginning of your oh-so interesting, new, school-free life.   
  
    ~Day two: One of you maniac friends is behind the wheel of her new convertible with you hanging on for dear life in the back seat. She is going to kill you if she isn't stopped soon. Amazingly no police are in sight. When she finally does pull over, right after going head on into traffic on a 'one-way' street, she laughs and says you're lost. WHAT!?! Oh well. You save the day, become angry, go to a restaurant, get a sugar high, become light-headed, scare a child, break a bed, and- oh just take a wild guess what you did... - You paid all the bills! The hotel, the dinner, the bed- everything! It's now official; they are using you.   
  
    ~Day three: Day of the concert.... Such a long day. You go to the library, get two books, your friends pick you up with a cloth-filled car- someone was holding back on you! -And you go get ready. The concert starts, curtains rise, memories flood back. Him... The one that ruined your chance at fame by drugging you the same day your father died. That's the reason why that voice irritated you. You go backstage and run into him. He calls you by another girl's name and says that you had ruined his life- in a way. GOOD FOR HER! You correct him; he walks away, leaving you just standing there. You and your friends meet the drummer- he meets your friend's fists. The guy's an idiot! So your trio has now met the band- rather rudely, too. You and 'him' fight, he explains his sisters illness-wonder who she is? - you meet his older half-brother/manager, and receive the surprise of your life... And it isn't pleasant. You'll be spending a week with them- 'him', 'houshi', and 'the stranger with the glint'. Well... You had to go; it's for a birthday- your friend's birthday- that you had forgotten about. Great...   
  
    ~Day four: Okay, take a deep breath... Drum roll please... REVENGE! Yes, that's right. You finally get revenge on that crazy driver friend of yours. Honey, vinegar, a bit of water, a mouse, the perfect disguise, and a gullible friend are all you need. For fun, add a few teases and a couple of insults- if possible- and you have it! Oh, no... 'They' are in the same hotel and you have a run in with the ringleader. Of course, you fight- you win. HA! Hmm... How about food. You have dinner with 'houshi' and 'still-to-seek-revenge-on' friend. Your mom calls... Total and utter embarrassment! You now have the diner's occupants' undivided attention as they listen to the one-sided conversation. All they can hear is 'boy hunting', 'I don't have one', and 'I'll get one!' Argh! Good Night! Umm...   
  
    ~Day five: Today- this day's night sounds better- was not your day... You start off by falling off your bed, coming face-to-face with a mouse, running out of your hotel room in kitten and heart pajamas, and locking yourself out. Running down to the front desk- trying to be fast enough for your impatient friends- you trip on a pajama leg and tumble down the stairs. 'The stranger with a glint' happens to be walking up the stairs and, unfortunately for you, gets right in your way and tumbles down with you. You exchange an awkward conversation, get yelled at by 'him', and 'he' calls you 'fangirl', you can't insult him back. Major problem! Well, not as bad as your next problem. Your so-called friends left without you. They just couldn't wait. 'The stranger' comes to the rescue, 'he' argues, 'houshi' gets a thud-free grope on you, and you wind up in 'his' arms... Actually enjoying it. Mental slap- what's wrong with you? 'He' pushes you away and you're fighting yet again... Road trip! (A/N: Wow this day's long... ^_^) You graciously share with 'him'- at least 'he' thinks so. What was that? A movement over to your side alerts you of the presence of another passanger- a spider... S-s-s-s-s-SPIDER! (A/N: Wonder who put that there. *Looks around innocently and whistles* o_o) You swing around blindly and manage to hit everything, save for the spider. The car stops, you jump out, and spot... You smirk evilly. Your friends that left you are stranded. Well.... You get to your destination after many problems occur. You are now 'the stranger's woman- that's what he thinks- and a fight between him and 'him'. Your destination is another problem... You fight over the rooming and then over the T.V. After everything calms down, you find yourself alone in a room with 'him'... That hold you have is awfully tight!~   
  
     The movie was almost to its end. It was okay really, but, now that I think about it, it wasn't all that scary. That creature, though... No one was leaving me in a room alone and I made sure of that when Inuyasha got up to leave again.   
  
    "Let go!"   
  
    "Iie!" I was still holding unto his shirt... I found the security blanket and I wasn't going to let go. He had to be kidding, right? I mean... He jumped, too, after all.   
  
    "Let GO OF ME!" He yelled, pulling at my hands in vain. He was mad.   
  
    "IIE! Either I'm going with you or you're staying right here!" I said. I sighed, "Blade was the better choice... I knew we shoulda watched that."   
  
    "You're a chicken," Inuyasha said, smirking. He knew me a little too well.   
  
    "Am not!" I yelled, pushing him away.   
  
    "Are too," he said. SAID- no yelling, no screaming- as if it were fact.   
  
    "AM NOT!"   
  
    "ARE TOO!" Now he was yelling.   
  
    "AM NOT!"   
  
    "ARE TOO!" he yelled as he walked away.   
  
    "Wh-where are you going?" I asked, slumping back into the couch, trying to hide myself. It was awfully quiet with the TV of... And dark.   
  
    "None of your business..."   
  
     I heard a door slam shut. Now, I was all alone in the dark... It was STILL raining outside. _'That's not good,'_ I thought. I was terrified of thunder...   
  


*****BANG*****

  
  
    "Kyaaaa!" Of course, it just had to do that, didn't it?   
  
    "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" I turned around and saw a very angry Inuyasha stomping down the hallway. "GET YOUR FREINDS OUT OF THERE!"   
  
    "You don't have to yell and iie, I won't," I said calmly, lying down on the couch. It was going to take forever for me to fall asleep.   
  
    "And why the hell not?" He asked, glaring. Wow we all seemed to do that a lot.   
  
    "Because-"   
  


*****BANG*****

  
  
    "Kyaaaaa!" I buried my face in the couch. I just wanted to sleep! "I'm not moving from here..."   
  
    "You're afraid of thunder?" he asked, trying- I could actually tell- to hold back a laugh.   
  
    "Hai, so? You're afraid of your brother," I mumbled.   
  
    "Keh!"   
  
    "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" I asked sarcastically.   
  
    "It means that you're a 'w'... Just not saying it," He replied.   
  
     I stopped for a minute. He didn't just say that, did he? He actually kept the promise... Even though it was sarcastic on his part, I had to smile. Well, I mean, try not to laugh. It sounded funny; 'it means you're a 'w'...'   
  


*****BANG*****

  
  
    "Kyaaa!" I cowered even further. Wasn't it going to STOP!? "I hate thunder," I hissed.   
  
    "Keh! Just don't come running to me," he snorted as he lay down on the other couch. I was surprised that he hadn't fought more. Though, I had mentioned his brother...   
  
    "Don't worry. I won't."   
  
     A few minutes passed. It was getting late, but I couldn't sleep. Inuyasha didn't seem to be bothered at all. He was already sleeping. The sound of rain hitting the roof grew louder. I braced myself, knowing that the loud crashing would start up again. I can't stand thunder (A/N: Hahahaha, I can! ^_^).   
  


*****BANG*****

  
  
    "Eh?" I looked around. That wasn't thunder.   
  
    "HENTIA!" Sango screeched, storming out of the room. Even through the darkness I could see the steam rolling out of her ears.   
  
    "Miss Sango, gomen! I thought that was Inuyasha's room," Miroku told her as he stepped out of the bedroom.   
  
    "IT WAS!" She yelled. "Still, if you think that I look like him, you need to get your eyes fixed!" She fumed, sitting down on the couch. MY couch, and I promptly pushed her off. "Ite!" she yelped. Standing up, she looked over and apologized. "I didn't see you there-"   
  
    "Sango-chan, what's going on?" I asked. I had a pretty good feeling, but I wasn't certain.   
  
    "He climbed into bed with Aya-chan and me!"   
  
    "Na-nani?" Okay, I didn't think it was that bad. "Houshi," I hissed through clenched teeth. Poor Ayame, she was probably hiding in the closet or something.   
  
    "I didn't know! I thought that was Inuyasha's room," he explained. Again.   
  
    "Why in the WORLD would you climb into 'his' bed," I asked, putting extra emphasis on 'his'.   
  
    "I. Umm. I'm." He stuttered.   
  
    "He's scared of thunder, too," Inuyasha said, rolling over to take in the sceen. "I always have my sisters teddy. Him scared. Sis's teddy. Get the picture?"   
  
    "You're kidding, right?" Sango asked flatly. Wow, that sounded awfully familiar.   
  
    "Ii-"   
  
    "Hai, he was!" Miroku yelled. Covering his friends mouth. "Don't listen to him; he's sleep talking, ne?"   
  
    "Then why would you do that?" I asked. He was trapped. And Inuyasha had teased me.   
  
    "...I..."   
  
    "Waiting..."   
  
    "Umm..."   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "...I'm..."   
  
    "Alright already! Tell us!" I yelled. "If you don't, there's two ways we can look at it. Either you're afraid of thunder or you're gay."   
  
    "Nani? I'm not gay!" Miroku said, clearly offended. "How could you think that?"   
  
    "Well. The groping thing could be a cover up." I suggested. "So? Which is it."   
  


*****BANG*****

  
  
    "Kyaaaa!"   
  
    "Aaaaahh! I want teddy!"   
  
    "Hahahahahah!"   
  
    "You're afraid of it, too," I said, stating the obvious. I turned to the bunched up blob on the other couch. "And YOU teased me about it!"   
  
    "So?"   
  
    "Your friend is, too."   
  
    "I tease him about it to. ITS IN THE CAR!" he yelled at Miroku, who just kept on pestering him.   
  
    "Iiiiieee," he cried in dispair. His security blanket was outside.. Where the lights blinked, water fell, and loud sounds went 'boom!' At least he had one; I didn't.   
  
    "I can't believe it," Sango said, shaking her head. "I'm going to bed."   
  
    "Is Aya-chan alright?" I asked Sango as she walked away.   
  
    "She never woke up."   
  
     Why was it that I almost always ended up envying that naïve girl? 


	15. Day Two Hiking, Swimming, Peekaboo

_Day Two; Hiking, Swimming, Peek-a-boo_

  
  
  
  
    ~ The rain didn't stop. It just kept pouring; the thunder never failed to take its chance at being heard. You never slept... Everyone else got their rest, though. Looking out the window, you see the sun slowly rising, bright as can be. All you want is sleep. Your friends won't let you have any of it. Twenty-four hours awake, huh? Well, at least your clairvoyaint sense isn't dampered by the lack of true rest. It seems that your friend, the one that missed seeing that hideous, skinless Relic-Behemoth, got a little closer with 'the stranger with a glint'- oh, wait! He has a new nickname now. 'Wimpy wolf'. Either that or she knew something you didn't; she was as happy as a humming bird- and as hyper as one, too. She is the most presistant of all when it comes to pestering your sleep deprived mind. 'Get up!' 'Hurry up!' 'Breakfast's done!' On and on it went. Then it stopped, yet it wasn't to give you rest, but to start arguing about what was going to happen. Your other friend wanted to go shopping, the guys groaned, while 'naive'-yes, the perfect nick!- simply told her no, all of them shouting! You were never going to get any sleep! Then the pestering started again. Now it was everyone yelling at you........ Except for 'whimpy wolf', that is. Two of them wanted you up from excitement, wanting the day to finally begin-like they couldn't go without you- and the others because they wanted it over and done with. You couldn't care less. But........ You want the day to be over too, don't you? Get up!~   
  
     I groaned, rolling over in my makeshift bed and pulling the covers over my head. Everyone had finally left the room, leaving me alone for sleep. Well, they weren't exactly that considerate when it came down to my feelings. I could here everything that was being said. Hmmm.... Arguing about the day's plans again...   
  
    "Kagome-chan?" Sango called from the kitchen which was currently occupied by the cabin's guest, save for me. "Are you going to eat? It's getting cold- chotto! Stop that! You're not leaving any for us!"   
  
    "So?" Came Inuyasha's arragant voice. I swear I could hear Sango's glare. Yikes!   
  
    "I'm coming," I grumbled slowly standing up, working out the kinks in my back. I thought couches were supposed to be comfortable. Boy was I ever wrong!   
  
     I walked into the kitchen yawning. Ayame was currently washing the pans that Sango had cooked in and burned. Sango was washing off the counters where she'd spilled some unnamable substance that looked suspiciously like a black blob. She wasn't the best of cooks, but by the way the guys were eating, someone sure would think she was. I was surprised no one had choked. They weren't even chewing! My stomach growled.   
  
    "Chotto! Stop!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table with the last of yesterday's strength. I was completely drained as I went on. "You aren't leaving any for us."   
  
     Inuyasha began eating faster, Kouga slowed his pace, and Miroku stopped completely. Miroku rose from his seat, apologized, and left. Sango took his spot, grabbing a clean plate. Inuyasha ate even faster. My energy was returning rapidly as I watched him.   
  
    "You pig!" I screached as I pulled yet another lock of his hair. _'Wow it's soft! Why hadn't I noticed before?'_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.   
  
    "Ite! Ite! IteiteiteiteITE! Let go!" He shook his head, trying desperately to ease my grip, if not release it.   
  
    "You could at least slow down. You'll give yourself a stomach ache!" I said, then paused. _ 'Why the hell did I just say that? It must be the hair...'_ "Not that I care, but leave some for us!"   
  
     He snorted and looked away. I let go of that oh-so-soft hair and took my place in Kouga's seat as the man left. My energy draining away again, I rested my head on my hands and my elbows on the table. Inuyasha stood and followed his co-worker.   
  
    "I thought you were hungy," I sneered.   
  
    "Lost my appetite," he grumbled.   
  
     Ayame took the now empty seat and began to eat the remaining scraps of food. The band had demolished the meal. I sighed as I began picking at the leftovers. A few minutes of silence passed.   
  
    "What are we doing today?" Sango asked.   
  
     Ayame smiled. "Well, today we are... Hiking!" she cheered.   
  
    "You're joking," Sango cried. "But-but-but..... What about shopping?"   
  
    "That will be for tomorrow."   
  
     Inuyasha groaned. He'd come in to get a drink. _'Oh, yippee... shopping,'_ I sighed again.   
  
    "Today we are hiking, tomorrow we shop, next is......... A SURPRISE!" She giggled. "Only I know.... And Sesshomaru, naturally."   
  
    "When'd you talk to him?" Inuyasha asked, having a sudden interest in the conversation.   
  
    "At the hotel, after the concert," she said, with a thoughtful look. "Plus, he left a note in your bedroom. Didn't you read it?"   
  
    "You read that!?"   
  
    "Of course," she said, still smiling. "Didn't you?"   
  
    "Hai, but it was for me!" He screamed.   
  
    "Aya-chan!" Sango yelled disbeleivingly.   
  
    "You shouldn't leave things like that lying around with avid fangirls nearby. You ought to know we'd read it. Good gossip material, ne?"   
  
     I glared. _'She better not be including me in it!'_   
  
    "It doesn't matter, though. All it said was 'be nice or live through hell'. Not really all that interesting. Anyway," she sighed, turning her attention back to Sango, "It said that we are hiking today and it gives a map- hand drawn, but really percise- with a list of possible things to do and what we should take."   
  
    "So?" Sango interrogated Ayame as Inuyasha left the room grumbling.   
  
    "Did you know there are hot springs around here?"   
  
    "Honto? Sugoi! Can we go?"   
  
    "Hai, but not before we have a lunch, okay?" Ayame asked.   
  
     Sango frowned. Nodding, she stood up and proceeded to clear the table. "Lets get going!"   
  
     I sighed as my head fell to the now clean table. A few seconds later I was fast asleep on the kitchen floor. If only it lasted longer than the three seconds it did...   
  


******

  
  
     It was about noon before we stopped. Ayame had played the role of leader, pulling us along. She had brought us to a beautiful hilltop clearing. Rays of golden sunlight beamed down as we sprawled out on the ground, already having become tired. I had been the whole time, but that's beside the point.   
  
     Miroku set down the basket he'd carried and Ayame placed the blanket on the ground, humming. Sango sighed, sitting up.   
  
    "What's for lunch?" I asked. My stomach was growling again. Inuyasha's followed suit, as did Miroku's.   
  
    "Pigs," Sango huffed."Sandwiches, apples, um.... I think there's a few peaches- or maybe it was pears.... Don't remember," she mumbled as she watched a bird fly past, chirping.   
  
    "Keh! As long as it's edible, I don't care," Inuyasha said, rubbing his hands together while approching the basket.   
  
    "Anythings edible to you," I stated, grabbing the basket as he reached for it.   
  
    "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, glarring at me.   
  
    "You ate Sango-chan's food," I said as I searched the basket for some fruit. Apples and Pears.... And Peaches. Imagine that!   
  
    "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes.   
  
    "No offence, Sango-chan, but we both know you can't cook without scorching the food. I don't even think any of the pans you've used lasted much longer afterwards," I replied nonchalantly, pulling out a peach. Inuyasha made a grab for the basket and I pulled it a way, smirking.   
  
    "Oi! Give it to me!" He shouted.   
  
    "Iie. You'll eat it all."   
  
    "I will not!"   
  
    "You will too!"   
  
    "Will not!"   
  
    "Will too!"   
  
    "Will not!"   
  
    "Will too!"   
  
    "Will-"   
  
    "STOP!" Sango screamed. "You two are acting like childr-" She stopped and her brows twitched. "HENTAI!" She yelled, spinning around with her fist raised to strike the man that had run for his life. Sango gave chase, picking up a fallen branch on her way. A branch, not a stick, not a twig, a BRANCH. As in half the tree type of branch. Sango never slowed down, not even with the extra weight. I knew she was strong, but......... Wow......   
  
     Miroku ran faster. I think he actually beat Kouga. Sango wasn't far behind, though.   
  


*****THWACK!*****

  
  
    "Itai!" Miroku yelped before he slipped into unconciousness.   
  
     Kouga winced as his friend hit the ground. "That's gotta hurt."   
  
     I sighed and turned my attention back to my food. "Ah, what happened?!" I cried as I realized that I no longer possessed the basket and that half its contents were on the ground while Inuyasha licked his fingers. "Oh Kami- sama! How-" I stopped. "Inuyasha," I said through gritted teeth.   
  
    "Nani?" He edged slowly away.   
  
    "What is your problem? Are you ever full or is your appetite never satisfied?" I said rolling my eyes. "What about the others?"   
  
    "Keh! There's enough for them," he said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
    "You're so inconsiderate."   
  
    "You're annoying."   
  
    "You're mean."   
  
    "Hai, so?" he snorted. "You're sloppy."   
  
    "Look who's talking, pig."   
  
    "I am not a pig," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his already glarring eyes.   
  
    "Are too," I said, mimiking his pose.   
  
    "Am not!"   
  
    "Are too!"   
  
    "Am not!"   
  
    "Are too, you jerk!"   
  
    "Am not, you bitch!"   
  
    "Baka!"   
  
    "Keh! Whatever, wench," he said, laying down, yawning.   
  
    "Na-NANI!?" I sputtered indignately. "I thought we had a deal!"   
  
    "And that means what to me?"   
  
     That was it! I stood up, dusting myself off. Walking over to the singer, I glared daggers-one's that could cut to the soul if given a true form- and kicked him hard in the side.   
  
    "Itai!"   
  
    "Oh, shut up!" I hissed. "You diserved that, so I don't want to here any whining! Iie," I said with a thoughtful expression, "I WON'T here anything, or you'll be feeling a lot worse, got it?"   
  
    "Keh!" He snorted, standing up. He walked over to his collapsed friend. "Oi! I think you killed him..."   
  


******

  
  
     The forest really was beautiful. I'd always loved nature, which was another thing I had forgotten when I locked away my memories. My dad had loved to take a walk in the woods. I remember trying to catch a chipmunk once and falling, cutting my knee open. He'd carried me back to the cabin we'd rented and cleaned the wound. A few minutes later we were back outside, in the woods, chasing some chipmunks together. This time dad fell, but he was okay. He just layed there and laughed, watching the beams of sunlight glitter through the tree tops.   
  
    "Watch out, Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled.   
  
     I stopped as I came back to the present. I had been walking straight toward a cliff. Not a tall one, but still a cliff. I was standing on the edge, trying to keep my balance.   
  
    "You gonna fall or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Come on!"   
  
    "I would if I could," I hissed.   
  
    "I don't see anything holding you back," He replied. He smirked. "Sound familiar?"   
  
     I tryied to twist around and glare, but I lost my footing. It wasn't a movie-like expirience, though. Time never slowed down, it just kept going. Good thing someone had fast reflexes.   
  
     Inuyasha tossed the still unconscience Miroku to the ground, as he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of mid air as I tumbled backward. His arm flew around my waist as he pulled me to safty. Spinning me around, so that I was away from the cliff, he set me on my feet and let go.   
  
    "Stupid girl," he grumbled as he hoisted houshi over his shoulder.   
  
     My knees gave away as the actual fear I should have had came in an intense wave. Wow, that was slow! My heart took a while to calm enough for me to take deep breaths. Finally, it was over, except for the shaking of my hands.   
  
    "Chotto!" Ayame squeeled in delight. "There's a hot spring nearby!"   
  
    "Let's go," Sango cheered.   
  
     And off we went. Sango helped me walk for a while, before I got over the ordeal. The spring was kind of small, but it was nice. Inuyasha and Kouga passed up the oppurtunity, which pleased me. Sango told them to keep Miroku away as we swam, they said they would. They stayed away, also- far enough that we could talk without them hearing. So, it was just Ayame, Sango and myself.   
  
    "What are those for?" Ayame asked Sango as she slid into the spring.   
  
    "These?" Sango asked, holding up a few good-sized rocks. Ayame nodded. Sango grinned. "For houshi."   
  
    "Nani?" Ayame chocked in surprise. Sango shrugged it off and sighed.   
  
    "So, Aya-chan," I began as I slipped into the water. It was so sooothing. I didn't feel like swimming much; just relaxing. "What did you do last night, during the movie?"   
  
    "Nothing really. I found that letter and went to sleep," she said, closing her eyes and leaning against a boulder.   
  
    "So.... You didn't check up on Kouga?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as my friend blushed.   
  
    "Iie!" She huffed.   
  
    "What did you talk about?" Sango asked.   
  
    "Nothing!"   
  
    "So you did talk to him," I said and smiled. "Arigato, Aya-chan. Maybe now he'll leave me alone."   
  
    "I wouldn't count on that..."   
  
    "Nani?" I was a bit taken aback. He hadn't so much as looked at me today.   
  
    "He only talked about you," she sighed. "He kept asking about you, too."   
  
    "What did he ask about?" Sango implored grinning. _'Glad you're having fun,'_ I thought dryly.   
  
    "What Kagome-chan likes, doesn't like, and loves.... Hmmmm..... Yup! That about sums it up."   
  
    "And?"   
  
    "I told him," she said, sighing again.   
  
    "NA-NANI!!?!?!?!! You. Did. What?" I screeched. _'She didn't, she wouldn't, she- how could she do that to me?'_   
  
    "He wouldn't listen to be when I said you didn't like him," she explained. "He kept saying you were lying to us and that you just didn't know your own feelings, or something like that. So, I told him."   
  
    "Did you tell him that you liked him?" Sango asked.   
  
    "Iie, but I agreed to help him get a date with Kagome-chan."   
  
    "NANI!?!" I screamed as I lunged toward the unconserned, naive, back- stabbing friend of mine.   
  
     Sango grabbed me by my hair. "Ite, ite, ITE! Let go of my hair!" Now I knew what it felt like; I didn't like it. _'Maybe I should be more considerate when I pull Inuyasha's hair..... Nah!'_   
  
    "Calm down, Kagome-chan. Aya-chan wouldn't agree to such a thing unless she had a trick up her sleeve. You ought to know that by now!"   
  
    "LET GO!" I cried and plunged head first into the water as she let go. I bolted up, coughing out the water that had suddenly entered my lungs. Even with my blurred vision, I could see a figure out in the bushes, some feet behind Sango. Still coughing, I raised my arm and pointed. Sango looked and squeeled, throwing the largest rock she had and hit him right between the eyes.   
  
    "What is his problem!?" she huffed, glaring at the water.   
  
    "Sango-chan?" I knew I was treading on thin ice, but my curiousity always over came fear. I was hesitant though. This could mean my death. "You..... Do you like him?"   
  
    "Iie!" She screamed, narrowing her eyes.   
  
    "You seem to get jealous a lot when he's with someone else," I said.   
  
    "I do not!"   
  
    "Okay, okay! Calm down."A few minutes of silence pasted. Ayame began humming and Sango began swimming lazily. I was content to just sit there. Ayame stopped.   
  
    "Kagome-chan?" She called to my genlte drifting mind.   
  
    "Hmmm?"   
  
    "It seems like you fight with Inuyasha almost every time you see him. I mean... When we just met the group, you two started arguing," she said thoughtfully.   
  
    "So? Sango and Miroku fought, too," I said. I was aggravated. Finally able to talk about anything and I wind up talking about the only person I wanted to forget.   
  
    "Yeah, but that was kind of inevidalbe. I don't think Sango would let anyone do that. Plus, he didn't argue back. You two just fought, for no reason......"   
  
    "Yeah, why is that?" Sango asked, coming to rest beside me. "You are always fighting about one thing or another."   
  
    "I.... I don't know.... It's probably because, subconsciencely, whenever I talk to him, I remember what happened when we first met...."   
  
    "You knew him before then!?" Sango and Ayame asked excitedly.   
  
    "Nani?" It took me a while to understand. "Oh! Iie, I meant at the concert!"   
  
    "Oh...."   
  
    "What happened?" Ayame continued the interrigation.   
  
    "Well..... First he bumbs into me, then he yells at me....." I generously left out the fact that he said Kikyo had lived with him and ruined his life. I said she had been a friend that cleared his checking account.... I don't know why, but....(A/N: Ooh! Oh! I do! Pick me, pick me! I know why! ^_^Sorry..... On with the story!) "He just said 'oh', and walked away!"   
  
     Sango gave me a blank stare. "That's all?" I nodded. "I thought there'd be more.... You know... His friend is really getting on my nerves," she said, her voice raising with each word. She threw a rock at the bushes. "HENTAI!" She smiled with satisfaction as she heard the rock connect with a skull and a yelp followed by a thud as Miroku's body feel to the ground, unconscience again.   
  
    "Will he ever learn?" Ayame asked, shaking her head back and forth with pity.   
  
    "Iie..."   
  
     We all sighed. So much for a pervert free swim.   
  
     _'Better get ready for tomorrow,'_ I thought. _'Shopping......... I wonder if I can just stay at the cabin.'_   
  
     Yeah......... DREAM ON! 


	16. A Bet Digging Deeper Into the Past

_A Bet; Digging Deeper Into the Past_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, all in all, you had a good time on the little hiking adventure 'naive' pulled you through. You had some pleasant memories of you and your father, a near fatal accident, and some good fights to release some anger. 'Houshi' got bonked a few too many times; sometimes you flinched, other times you cheered. He always deserved it, though. 'Wimpy wolf' hasn't so much as looked at you, to which you are extremely pleased. 'He' is just being his arrogant self; not much of a change. And even though 'naive' told you that she promised 'wimpy wolf' to hook you up with him, it was still fun. A walk back to the cabin, a great dinner, and a few more bonks to 'houshi's head made up the remainder of the day. Now it's time for some much needed sleep. Or nor......... Your friends think it's too early for bed. After all it's only 9 p.m. But you haven't slept in over 36 hours! There's nothing good to watch, no good games-no one agreed on 'Truth or Dare'- no good books- wait, you have some, but noooo~ooooo they just won't let you read if they can't. Well, I guess it's time for 'getting to know the band'- the story behind the fame. After a few groans from the band and pleading from 'naive' the questioning started. You just want to sleep! Why can't they be kind and considerate when it comes down to your needs? This is going to be one long night! But it can't possibly be worse than tomorrow, right...? Right! ~   
  
     We rearranged the family room so that the two couches faced each other. I took my spot in the middle of one with Ayame and Sango beside me. Kouga sat across from Ayame and Miroku across from Sango. Inuyasha, like myself, was stuck between his buddies. Ayame was elected interrogator and Miroku became Demonic's spokesman.   
  
    "So, how'd you get this job?" Ayame asked. Since she had fallen asleep on Kouga's chest at the concert she didn't know that we'd already talked about that.   
  
    "Well, Inuyasha entered an audition for an empty spot in a children's band when he was six and he came out on top," Miroku explained. "It started out as a way to help his family when his father died. They were in financial trouble and his mother was pregnant and hadn't worked for years. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older broth-"   
  
    "HALF!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
    "Ah, hai! Inuyasha's HALF-brother was already working, but it wasn't enough. I think it's kind of strange that he, being only about 11, was working a full time job at Meisei incorporated, but he has always been a very mature person. He always knows how to bring money to the company, too. As a matter of fact, he almost owned the company by the time he was 14- only three years after he started. He owns it now, I'm sure you know."   
  
    "Oh! I know him from grandfather's stories!" Ayame exclaimed. "I thought he was kidding, though. Especially when he told me his name... Oh, what was it! Don't tell me; I know it...." She began shaking her head and snapping her fingers, mumbling." Mr........ Mr...... Oh, come on! I know it! Mr. Himitsu(Secret)! That was it!"   
  
    "Yep!" Miroku beamed. He was starting to say something. Something which Sango and I didn't care to hear and we made sure he didn't with glare as cold as ice.   
  
    "I thought he was kidding, though. It sounded like he was telling me it was a seceret, ne?" Ayame giggled.   
  
    "Yeah, I thought so, too. I always used to make fun of Inuyasha about it. His family name really fights. Every one is so secretive."   
  
    "Keh! Yeah, but your's sure doesn't," Inuyasha snorted while setting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "And it never has. You'd never believe me if I told you," He said look over to us.   
  
    "Wanna bet?" I asked.   
  
    "Sure. What's the stakes?"   
  
     I thought for a while. The perfect time to get some much needed revenge. I grinned evilly as I rattled off the consequences. "If we guess it correctly before we leave tomorrow, then you have to let us pick out your clothes." My grin grew even wider. "AND you have to try them on...... ALL of them."   
  
     The guys gulped.   
  
    "And if you don't?" Inuyasha squeaked.   
  
    "Then you can all stay here while we go shop," Even though I'd rather stay, too. "AND you'll have full control over the TV." I stated simply. I looked to the girls for approval; they nodded. I turned back to the guys. "Agree or not?"   
  
     They guys looked at each other, hopped over the couch, and formed a huddle. They talked it over, through every single pro and con.   
  
    "Well!?" I asked impatiently. They sure were taking their sweet time which meant less sleep for my deprived mind.   
  
    "They'll never guess it," Kouga said uncertainly. Miroku looked thoughtful and Inuyasha had fallen asleep. The nerve!   
  
     After a few more minutes, Miroku woke Inuyasha and discussed it over with him... It was taking way too long! Then the group nodded, took their seats and composed themselves. Inuyasha leaned forward over the narrow space separating our trios.   
  
    "Your on!"   
  
     I sat back, smirking.   
  
    "Good luck," Kouga said.   
  
    "Yeah, you'll need it," Inuyasha added and paused. He studied me for a while, then shook his head and leaned back. I was completely confused. He couldn't possibly be remembering... Could he?   
  
    "So?" Sango asked, looking over to Miroku.   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "The story?"   
  
    "Oh! Hai. As I was saying, Sesshomaru already worked, but they still needed more money. When he was finally getting paid enough so that Inuyasha could quit, their sister was diagnosed with some unknown disease. His mother passed away shortly after. In order to pay for the hospital's care and to fund research, Inuyasha continued singing. He went from one group to another, yet was still able to stay in school. One thing that many can't do.   
  
    "I have known Inuyasha since before I can remember and I've always been a friend. My life prior to that of fame was completely uneventful, except for the death of my parents. I lived with my uncle for a long time, then with a friend of his. He was hospitalized for a while and didn't have the money to cover the bill.   
  
    "About that time, Kouga here enrolled in our high school. I became his first friend and Inuyasha became his first enemy of sorts. They really do get along well, but not when anyone's around," Miroku informed us, receiving an elbow in the side from Inuyasha.   
  
    "Why were they enemies?" Ayame wondered aloud.   
  
    "Hold on. I'm getting to that. Kouga was new at school and didn't know anyone, naturally. It was about a week after that he saw Kikyo and started talking to her. How he ever did it, I'll never know. She's a real-" before he could say anymore Inuyasha had bopped him on the head, sending him face first into the ground at Sango's feet. Sango admired the work, whistling.   
  
    "Don't ever call her that!" he growled, glaring at his swirly-eyed friend. Even though Miroku hadn't called her anything, we all knew what he was about to say... Somehow.   
  
    "Cool down, dogface," Kouga said, picking up his unconscious co-worker. He sighed. "Well, I'm not as good of a story teller, but I doubt you'll hear it from dogface. As he was saying, about a week after I arrived at their school, I started talking with Kikyo. I didn't know she was dating dogface and dogface lost his temper. We fought and dogface ran away with his tail between his legs."   
  
    "I did not!" he shouted. "I got a call from my manager saying that my sister's condition worsened. I had to leave! I wouldn't have if it hadn't been important."   
  
    "Anyway," Kouga continued, uneffected by his friend's foul temper, "We were enemies afterwards, but it didn't last for long. Ne, I was in a tight spot financially like everyone else and I needed the money. Dogface told Miroku about this great offer his half-brother had and Miroku told me. It required three guys with musical talents for the drums, electric guitar, and bass. I told him I played the bass and he said he played the drums. All that was left was the lead singer and electric. Dogface filled the spot.   
  
    "But, of course, he wouldn't have me in the band he was definitely going to be part of because of the thing with Kikyo. Something happened and they had a big fight. I told Kikyo that she was making a bad choice, leaving him. I know, I was really sucking up, but I had my reasons. She told him what I'd done and got back together with him. We've been... Well, we don't fight like we used to. Not all the time at least. And that's about it."   
  
    "Sugoi...." Sango and Ayame said with wide eyes. I sighed. Their lives were so much more interesting than mine. _'I am so jealous... Now what could Miroku's last name be.....?'_   
  
    "So, we know Inuyasha's family name and have to guess Miroku's.... What's yours?" I asked. I was going to get as many facts from this group as possible. My revenge depended on it!   
  
     Kouga grinned from ear to ear. "Take a wild guess," he said.   
  
    "Well, let's see.... Does your name fit you?"   
  
    "Sort of," Inuyasha answered for the man.   
  
    "Hmmmm....."   
  
     _'Well, he's dense, self absorbed, has a toothy grin, nicknamed 'wimpy wolf- That's it!'_ I smirked. "Aha!" I squealed in delight. "I got it!" I stood up and walked over to him, extending my arm for a handshake. "Hello, Mr. Ookami! I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you!"   
  
     He was stunned. "How-how....... How did you guess?" he asked, shaking my hand absently. Inuyasha looked just as shocked and thoughtful at the same time. Maybe he WAS starting to remember.   
  
    "Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to that bet," he mumbled.   
  
     _'I guess not,'_ I thought disappointedly. That confused me. Why should I be disappointed that he didn't remember me? Sure, I want him to feel guilty and all, but.... Wasn't it better if he didn't remember, yet? He'd probably use that against me during an argument, too. Right along with calling me a wench and a bitch... And everything else.   
  
     I slapped myself mentally and placed a smirk that, to me, seemed very Inuyasha like. "Didn't you know? When it comes to word games I'm a tiger. Totally ruthless, very cunning, impossible to fool."   
  
    "Then what's Miroku's?" Inuyasha smirked, pointing over his shoulder to his still unconscious co-worker.   
  
    "Ne, I think I know it, but I want to be absolutely certain before I say it," I said thoughtfully.   
  
    "I bet you have no clue," ha challenged.   
  
    "You sure? I'll take up that offer," I told him, grinning like Kouga. Man, I had to get away from them! I was acting like all of them. As bad tempered as Inuyasha, as strange as Kouga, and as innocent as Miroku. Yes, that oh- so-innocent smile of his gave it all away... I was sure of the name, but... Why not up the stakes? A little more revenge with one shot.   
  
     Inuyasha looked a little unsure. He turned to Kouga and Kouga nodded. "Sure, why not? What's the stakes this time?"   
  
    "Well, Aya-chan chooses for us this time. Kouga-kun can choose for you," I said and turned to my friend. Hopefully she would get Kouga off my back. I was sure Kouga would say I had to go out on a date or something. Actually I knew by the way his face lit up.   
  
    "Oi! Why didn't one of us get to choose last time?" Inuyasha whined.   
  
    "You know the rules, don't you?" I asked, and then mentally kicked myself. Of course he wouldn't know. It was a rule my trio had made up. "The rule is that if, during a bet, you are betted again, concerning the same topic, the stakes are highered and one person from the opposing side chooses the consequence, while the other team chooses another. In addition, the opposing team must choose to take part in the bet before hearing the consequences. It simply means that you must say 'hai' before our team tells you the stakes. We are in for sure. You?"   
  
    "Oh... I guess we are," Inuyasha stated slowly after Kouga nodded again in agreement.   
  
    "So? Aya-chan, your up first," I said, turning back to my friend, grinning.   
  
    "Umm....... Okay, if Kagome-chan truly does know it then... I get to go on a date with each one of you!" Ayame cheered. "Starting tomorrow night, after shopping. Won't it be great! You can wear what we by for you!"   
  
     The guys groaned. "Too late to back out guy's. So, what's it going to be Kouga-kun?"   
  
     Kouga thought for a while. "Alright. If you do not guess it correctly, then you have to go on a date with me, Kagome."   
  
     _'How'd I know,'_ I thought dryly. Inuyasha growled, which startled me. I looked over to him questioningly. He snapped his gaze away and immediately stopped, and started coughing.   
  
    "I can't believe you just said that!" he sighed. "You just gave away a chance of getting out of this mess so that you could go on a date with HER!" he hissed, adding a completely uncalled for amount of emphasis on 'her'.   
  
     I snapped. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME!!!! I'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!!!!"   
  
    "YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW, AREN'T YOU! THAT'S REASON ENOUGH!"   
  
    "I WOULDN'T BE HERE UNLESS IT WAS FOR A FRIEND!" I shouted back, my voice cracking slightly. "But I don't expect you to understand that kind of loyalty."   
  
    "What do you know about loyalty, huh?" he sneered. "I work my ass off in a job I don't want, just so that my sister can live a little longer. I wouldn't ever abandon her! I've been doing this for over 12 years and not once have I ever stopped to think about quitting since then! I hate this job with a passion! Hai, maybe I used to like it, when Sesshomaru wasn't running the show, but I hate it now, yet I still do it, day in and day out!" He finished, glaring as best he could. "What in the world do you think loyalty is? I doubt you know it...."   
  
     I just sat back and starred. That really must have hurt to say that. But the silence had to be broken somehow and since Miroku was still out cold and couldn't attempt to grope Sango, I was going to be the one to break it. "I didn't know.... But still.... What is so bad about me that you can't stand."   
  
    "Keh! Everything," he snorted.   
  
     I glared. "That's not an answer!"   
  
    "Hai, it is," he sighed. He seemed more tired than I was... And to think I was the only one that hadn't slept in- oh, what time is it now? 11:27, huh? That means.... 38 hours and 27 minutes of no sleep. Yet, I didn't feel like sleeping. I was wide-awake. Now, about that bet...   
  
     I sighed. "Well, are those the stakes?"   
  
    "Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled.   
  
    "The bet."   
  
     He suddenly came back to life. "Oh! Yeah, I guess so. So, what is it?"   
  
    "I really wish he was awake to hear my answer," I sighed. "I love to see a person's reaction to something like this." I heard Sango snort behind me. I could practically hear her thoughts. _'Yeah, you can say that again.'_   
  
    "No problem," Inuyasha said.   
  
    "Eh?" I watched as Inuyasha lifted up Miroku's head.   
  
    "BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" He yelled. I jumped back. That was an excellent thunder imitation and I never wanted to hear it again. Miroku was up in a flash. Actually, he was GONE in a flash.   
  
     I heard something above me; almost like chattering teeth. Looking up, I found Miroku hanging from the ceiling fan, scared witless.   
  
    "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled.   
  
    "He's wake now isn't he?" Inuyasha asked, calm for once.   
  
    "Hai.... Miroku?" He looked down at me. "Would you come down here, please? It was only Inuyasha."   
  
     He shook for a while, and then slowly released his grip, landing next to Sango on the couch. The sudden bounced caused Sango to fall over... Right into him... Well, needless to say, Miroku wasn't scared anymore. Sango froze. How was she supposed to slap him if it was an accident? That problem was solved. His hand, like always, found its way to her but and her palm found its way to his face... With incredible speed.   
  
     He fell to the floor with the happiest of smiles. Sango huffed and glared.   
  
    "Miroku?" I asked sweetly. He looked up with an innocent smile. "Can you stand up for a moment?" He looked at me uncertainly, but complied.   
  
     I made sure my rear was out of groping distance and held out my hand, like I did with Kouga. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am extremely pleased to meet you," I smiled. I was building up as much suspense as I could.   
  
    "We-we've already met...." Miroku said, completely at a loss.   
  
    "I know, but I never properly introduced myself," I explained, bowing slightly as I continued. "Gomen. It was awfully rude not to. Especial when it was someone as famous as you. I hope you can forgive me," I bowed my head, hiding my grin from everyone." ... Mr. Mujaki."   
  
     The men gasped. Well, Miroku didn't, but his expression was priceless, as was Inuyasha's and Kouga's.   
  
    "Oh, shit!" Inuyasha yelled. "There is no fucking way for you to have guessed that! You knew already didn't you, bitch."   
  
    "Iie, jerk. I guessed it. Just like I guessed Kouga-kun's," I told him, smirking in triumph. "Which means that we are playing dress-up tomorrow AND one of you luck fellows have a date with my friend."   
  
    "Nani?" Miroku asked. "With Sango?" Boy, he was excited, but I had to break the news.   
  
    "Gomen, iie. Your friends took the liberty of upping the stakes. Each of you are going on a date with Aya-chan."   
  
     Miroku beamed with delight anyway. "Whose first?"   
  
    "Aya-chan decides," I said, looking over to Ayame.   
  
    "I don't know yet, but I think Miroku's first," she said, thoughtfully.   
  
     He squealed in delight with stars in his eyes. _'Oh brother, how are we going to protect her now?'_ I thought, knowing Sango was thinking the exact same thing. _'Maybe he'll behave....'_ I know she either heard my thoughts or thought it too, because she snorted in disgust. Only I seemed to notice.   
  
    "But..." Inuyasha stuttered dumbly. "How did you guess? I mean, we didn't give you any clues of any kind and it hasn't been all that long.... How could you guess something like that?"   
  
    "Well, ne, with Kouga, I put two and two together. You call him 'wimpy wolf' a lot and that grin... For some reason it always reminded me of a wolf and while I was thinking about his I noticed that Miroku always had a certain look about him. One that is completely false and doesn't suit him at all. He always wears an innocent smile. Even though it was just a wild guess, it made sense," I explained as well as I could. "But even before I was guessing Kouga's, I was racking my brain for idea's. When he started to call Kikyo a bitch-" Inuyasha added a growl in. _'Sugoi,'_ I thought. _'I even have some great sound effects!'_ "-I knew he was anything but innocent. No angel would ever say such a word. My thoughts just confirmed it. Plus, just now, with the whole Sango/Miroku scene, I had no doubt in my mind. You really should have backed down on the second bet. I can't believe you went for it with me acting that way."   
  
    "I thought you might have been bluffing," he said.   
  
    "For a while I was, but that doesn't matter now, does it? I guessed correctly, so you lose," I smirked.   
  
    "But.... But.... I don't believe you," Inuyasha stated.   
  
    "It doesn't really matter if you do or not. I still guessed it correctly. Anyway, you guys might want to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," I cheered. _'Yeah,'_ I thought with an evil chuckle, _'a very long day. Won't it be fun!?'_   
  
     Inuyasha made a dash for his bedroom, which was mine for the night, and slammed the door.   
  
    "Chotto! That's my room!" I shouted banging on the door. Sango and Ayame had made a run for theirs also, just to make sure, leaving me to fight alone. I wasn't going two nights without sleep.   
  
    "Stop it! You'll break the door!" he yelled.   
  
    "Then get out!"   
  
    "Iie!"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "Iie!"   
  
    "Hai, jerk!"   
  
    "Iie, bitch!"   
  
    "NOW YOU ASSHOLE!"   
  
    "NEVER BAKA! THE DOOR'S BREAKING, STOP!" he screamed. Too late.   
  
     The door shattered. I fell to the ground in fits of laughter. _'Sugoi!'_ was all I could think of. I pasted out right there on the floor, in front of my room with pieces of a door scattered around me. I was tired, but... _'Sugoi!'_


	17. Dreams of the Forgotten A Compromising M...

Okay, just to make this clear, since many of you are wondering, I am not retyping this story, just re-posting it. Very, very, very few changes have been made- so few, I doubt anyone will really notice, so for those of you who have already read chapters 1-43, wait until Feb 15 and check back. By this time, every chapter will be back up and the first chapter to the sequel will also be posted. Have a good day! ^_^   
  


_Dreams of the Forgotten; A Compromising Morning_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, you have now officially started your revenge on 'him'. The present wasn't anywhere near as good as this, nor was the spider incident. This was going to be great! Maybe that's why you're sleeping like a baby. You still can't help but laugh, even while you sleep, at the fact that you had shattered the door. Maybe 'she' isn't the only strong one. Well, you now know the name of all the band members. It was kind of a funny thing, though. Two of their names fit to a T, while the other's didn't belong anywhere near the man; most definitely not in the same sentence. Well, that doesn't really matter.... You are currently dreaming of your past and it is as clear as day. Weren't dreams supposed to be clouded, jumbled, and as confusing as possible? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. It's only a dream after all, but.... You've been there.... Why's it so familiar? Doesn't take long to figure it out that's for sure! ~   
  


**#%$#$%#$%#$%#$%Dream Sequence#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%**

  
  
     I stood in the room, staring out my window, watching the leaves fall from the tree, floating gently to the ground. The sun was just starting to rise, slowly peeking over the treetops, beaming with joy at the dawning of a new day. The sun seemed to be reflecting my feelings, yet its' color was dim compared to me. I was thrilled. Today was my first time to go hiking with my father. It was going to be just him and me. Mama was currently swelled; my brother was due next week. Grandfather was staying to help my mother incase anything went wrong. It was going to be great, even though it was for only one day and a night.   
  
    "You're already awake?" A male voice greeted me as he stepped into the room. My father stood before me. I wanted so much to run out and grab onto him for dear life. My subconsciousness was working, but my dream was like a play. One that had been created from my past. In every single detail, this dream was real. This was how it had been. And knowing that I couldn't do this kind of thing anymore with him.... I wanted to cry and was surprised as I felt a tear slip down my now child face.... I had cried out of joy... A joy that had lasted for only days after. But, I hadn't known.   
  
    "Hai! I'm so excited! Is it time to go?" I asked grabbing my father's extended hand.   
  
    "Hai. Got your bag. Mama is waiting to say good bye," He said smiling. That smile that never wavered from his face. I was truly ashamed I'd allowed myself to forget him...   
  
     I ran to my closet, grabbed my pack, and bound down the stairs. My new kitten, Buyo, waited in my mother's arms, purring contently. I gave him a quick goodbye stroke and my mother a huge hug and kiss. She was smiling just like father. They were always happy about one thing or another. Neither of them had ever complained or lost their temper.... Well, not until that week.   
  
    "Sayonara, kawaii," she whispered and pushed me out the door, my father at my side. "Have fun and be careful!"   
  
    "We will be, right?" My father said, looking at me for reassurance.   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
     The world around me went white. I heard someone chuckle, my vision coming back piece by small piece. The sun was blinding as my vision cleared. My father's voice called to me.   
  
     He was currently lying on the ground after having fallen chasing a chipmunk through the woods. We were in an opening, next to the edge of the forest with a cliff over to our side. I turned back to my father after watching a cloud pass by that reminded me of a dragon-flying overhead; it's wings covering half the sky fully expanded. He chuckled as he watched the sunbeams dance on the ground beside him.   
  
    "Daijobu, ka?" I asked him, concerned. I had gotten cut from falling like he had.   
  
    "Daijobu," he answered, laughing again. I laughed with him as I saw a squirrel chase a chipmunk that had stolen an acorn.   
  
    "Let's go back, kawaii," he said standing up. He chuckled when I frowned. "Don't frown. Smile. It suits you much better." I did. "It's almost dinnertime and I have to cook. That means we won't be eating for a while if we don't get to the cabin soon."   
  
     I giggled, skipping along side my father. I didn't really know how much I missed it until then... But my mind's thoughts were clouded and unclear as my dream went on.   
  
     The cabin was really big. It had a nice family room, a large kitchen with the table off to the side, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. We had been planning on coming for a long time and had reserved it almost 7 months ago, before we'd known mama's condition, thus the reason for the two extra rooms. (Taking grandpa into account, also)   
  
     Dad was in the kitchen and I went to my bedroom. I watched the clouds pass by my window as the sun sank below the horizon, finally getting the rest it deserved after shining so brightly all day. "Oyasumi nasai..."   
  
    "Kawaii... It's dinnertime," he called from the kitchen. I ran to my father, starving. I'd been through a lot that day.   
  
     After dinner, however, I didn't go to bed. Instead my father took me to the bedroom he was staying in. "Kagome, do you know about this place?"   
  
     _'Ah, a bed time story!'_ I thought. "Iie, otoosan," I told him.   
  
    "This was where your mama and I stayed for our honeymoon. We even watched the sunset from here. I wanted to watch it with you tonight, but dinner took too long," he said apologetically.   
  
    "That's okay. I saw it set from my bedroom. It was really pretty." I smiled. I didn't want him to feel too bad about it.   
  
    "Good. I'm glad you saw it." He got up and walked over to the windowsill, motioning for me to follow. "Look," he said pointing to the wall beside the window. There, sketched from the wood, were the names of my parents. It was deep enough to notice, but it didn't stand out much.   
  
    "Sugoi! Can I put my name?" I asked pleadingly.   
  
    "Hai," he replied, kneeling beside me. "Do you remember how to write it?"   
  
    "Hai," I giggled. I'd only written it like... A million times already.   
  
    "All right. Can you use this without hurting your self?" He asked, pulling out a pocketknife.   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
     He chuckled and handed the knife over, stepping aside so that I could write my name. I couldn't reach and told him. He said to write it wherever I could under their names. I did- with a little help, of course. I admired my work. It wasn't the best, but it was good for me. Wood was hard to carve correctly.   
  
    "Great job, kawaii," my father beamed. "Now, one more thing." He took the knife back and returned it to his pocket. "We need a picture of you... It's too late now, but we'll do it next time. We go home tomorrow, after all."   
  
    "Why do you need my picture?"   
  
     He ruffled my hair, chuckling. "Ne, my mother and I are going to buy this place-"   
  
    "Sugoi!"   
  
    "-And we decided to collect something from here before we buy it. Reminders of a sort."   
  
     He leaned on the windowsill and pulled up. The sill came up to expose a small dug out in the wall. A small box and a key were stored in it. He pulled them out and sat back down on the bed. I crawled up beside him.   
  
     He unlocked the box carefully and opened the lid. Inside were a pile of pictures, some letters, and a locket. One of the pictures was of my mother, twirling on a beautiful hilltop meadow. There was also a picture of my father in front of the cabin, making a victory sign with his fingers, grinning. The third picture was a profile shot of my mother, about 7 months pregnant, staring up at the sky. The fourth was one of my grandfather and grandmother, who had past away in her sleep shortly after I was born.   
  
     Since I couldn't read, I disregarded the letters for the while and grabbed the locket. It was a gold heart with a rose imprint hanging from a golden necklace. Opening the locket, I found a picture of me, newly born, in my mother's arms. On the other side was a photo of my grandfather and grandmother, holding me with my dad in the back, smiling.   
  
     Reminders.... That's what my father called them, but.... My mother never went to the cabin again. Not after that day... My dreamed of past went blank for a moment. Why was I remembering this now? What was different about my life? Why....?   
  
     My father's face flashed before my eyes. He was angry. He'd never been like that before. We were in a car, but all the sound was gone. All I could do was sit back and watch the scene before me. The last time I ever saw my father alive.... I didn't want to see anymore, but my eyes never shut. He calmed a little, looked into my eyes, then smiled softly. As he turned back to look out the windshield, my eyes dropped. I wanted, more than anything I had ever wanted before, to just reach out and hug him... One last time. My eye's closed. My mind wandered....   
  
     My mind filled with a bright light and a loud shriek. My eyes flung opened, pain flooding through my chest, my heart tearing. Warm tears fell from my eyes. I stood over the casket of my father, his smile gone from his face... The shriek had been my own.   
  
     My mother hugged me, but I pushed her away. I didn't want anyone near me. I had to deal with this on my own. It had been my fault... All my fault... I had been the death of him. The man that never frowned. The man that was never angered. The man that had always made me laugh. Who was always there... My father...   
  
     That had been the moment I'd forgiven the boy. It wasn't his fault, but mine... Mine for being entered into the audition. Mine for being fooled into drinking the drugged liquid. Mine for having not been awake, not having died, with my father. I was the reason...   
  
    "Kawaii, don't push me away... I feel the same," Mama had said.   
  
    "Iie, you don't!" I shouted at her, my voice was filled with venom, my anger seething past my clenched teeth. My anger at myself made me sick to my stomach and my world spun. "How could you know!? You're not the reason he's dead! I AM!"   
  
    "Iie, you're not," she said, smiling sadly. "It was his time, Kagome... You need to understand that. It wasn't your fault."   
  
     She hugged me again. I didn't push away... Instead, I held on tight as I took her advice, in a way, and, like that small box Father had shown me, I locked up my memory of him... My memories of my life before that moment... To be hidden away forever, untouched.   
  


**#%$#$%#$%#$%#$%Dream Sequence#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%**

  
  
     I felt myself float softly back down to Earth. That dream had brought up some more forgotten memories. It was really strange that I hadn't remembered it until now. Not even at the concert...   
  
     I sighed and hugged my pillow. I'd finally remembered and even though it was sad, I was happy. Now I remembered my father. I'd remembered the truth.   
  
     I stretched slightly. It felt like I was still dreaming, like I was lying on a cloud made of the smoothest silk. Was it possible I'd gone to heaven...? Maybe that was why I remembered.   
  
     I took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. _'Iie, I'm not in heaven,'_ I thought as the scent of sausage reached my nose. I sighed contently. Ayame was probably already up, cooking and screaming for everyone to get up... Well, she wasn't screaming. It was oddly quiet actually.   
  


*****SNAP*****

  
  
     I frowned. That sounded like a camera. I heard someone whisper and then sneak away. I opened my eyes slowly. Silver... And a mix of golden sunlight. _'What...?'_ It took me a moment to make a connection. _'Oh. Kami- sama. Iie.'_   
  
     I closed my eyes, rubbed them, trying to make the vision fade. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to find it still there.... And moving. I heard him yawn. I couldn't move. What was I supposed to do....?   
  
     He stretched, mumbling. He turned over, facing me, still asleep. He looked so peaceful like that. I couldn't be angry with him. He was just...   
  
     One arm draped over my shoulder and, on instinct, I covered my face with my arms, trying to feign sleeping. I didn't even bother to let my previous thoughts drift. What in the world were the other's going to think? I didn't want anyone to see that I was awake. Especially Inuyasha.   
  
     _'Oh, kami-sama, help me! Onegai!'_ My heart was beating faster than ever. _'What am I supposed to do...!? Oh, no!'_ I thought as I heard the sound of approaching feet.   
  


*****SNAP*****

  
  
     Another picture had been taken and I heard Sango and Ayame giggle. My heart sped up. How it managed to remain in one piece, I'll never know.   
  
    "Sugoi, Inuyasha," Miroku said, just loud enough for me to hear. I heard snickering. _'Oh, great....'_ "I knew your name fit, but not that well."   
  
     Inuyasha mumbled a little. "What are you....?" I felt his arm tense up. I'm guessing he had either remembered or opened his eyes. I am not sure which. I was trying my best not to react to anything. "Oh, shit..." He rolled out of bed silently and I couldn't help but admire it. I suddenly felt cold with the loss of his warmth. _'Oh, kami-sama, what am I thinking?'_   
  
    "Don't get the wrong idea, houshi. I didn't do anything. Look, I even gave her a different blanket and all."   
  
     I almost opened my eyes at that statement. I stopped just in time and thought back. I had been tucked in with a light blue blanket... He'd been wrapped in a black one. A black that made that silver hair stand out even more...   
  
    "Don't you dare tell her! She'll kill me!" Inuyasha hissed.   
  
    "You're actually afraid of Kagome-chan?" Ayame asked. "She's not that violent really."   
  
     _'Oh, you just don't know the half of it,'_ I thought, trying my best not to smirk.   
  
    "Oh, you just don't know the half of it," Inuyasha grumbled, voicing my thoughts. "Promise me you won't tell her!"   
  
    "We promise," Miroku sighed, "But why?"   
  
    "She'll kill me!"   
  
    "Iie, I meant why'd you do it."   
  
    "Oh... I felt bad for her. Everyone left her sleeping on the hallway floor!" He explained. I listened intently. They were almost whispering now. "I tripped over her on accident and she never woke up. They had their doors locked. You were sleeping..."   
  
     _'Sugoi... He cares about others a lot more than he let's on....'_ I thought. It was strange to hear that come from him. Even if he hadn't said anything about caring, just that he'd felt sorry.   
  
    "Sugoi... You care about others a lot more than you let on, ne?" Sango said.   
  
     _'It's like they're all reading my mind or something...'_ I stifled a yawn. It was getting difficult to pretend, so I stretched, yawning. I grabbed my pillow, hugging it and mumbled. It came out more like a whimper. Oops...   
  
     I heard some more snickering. "It seems to me that she wants your company," Miroku laughed, walking away from the growling singer. I heard Ayame and Sango leave, chattering about how cute we were together. I could feel my cheeks warm up considerable. I prayed like crazy that Inuyasha hadn't saw as I heard him walk over to the dresser. I opened one I just enough to let me see the world that surrounded me.   
  
     He was digging through his clothes as silently as possible.... _'Iie, silently. Completely silent.'_ His name must have fit perfectly... At least it could. He would be one of the world's best thief's if his hair was black.   
  
     He turned around to look at me. My eyes flew shut, my breathing calmed down, my heart raced. I just wanted to get out of this mess. I stretched again and rubbed my eyes. I smiled when I heard him leave as quickly as possible. Actually, I heard him slip and fall half way down the hallway and holler. I laughed as I realized he'd tripped on the hall rug. _'Sugoi... It is true you can use one sense better if another's blocked...'_   
  
    "Shut up, dogface! You just woke me up with that yelping!" Kouga yelled. I am sooooo glad he hadn't been with Miroku when Inuyasha was lying beside me. That would have been a real problem.   
  
     I opened my eyes slowly, yawning again. I sat up, looking over to the door... Well, where the door should have been that is. The mess had been cleaned up, by Ayame I assumed, and the door's remaining frame had been taken off the hinges, leaving the room in clear view.   
  
     I sighed and looked out he window... I saw a sunset... That couldn't possibly be right. It was morning! I shook my head and looked again. Yup, it was morning.   
  
     Walking over I noticed it. That dream, this room... It was the same one! My room... But then...   
  
     I ran from the room at top speed. It wasn't possible was it? It couldn't be true! Right before I reached the room Inuyasha walked out of it, having just changed. I didn't have time to stop...   
  
    "Kya!" I screamed as I fell to the ground with him. I froze. "I.... I'm... I didn't mean it..." I mumbled, fearful for some reason. He'd been so kind, even though he hadn't wanted anyone to know, and now I repay him by knocking the wind out of him.   
  
    "Get off me then!" He snarled. Well, back to the uncaring Inuyasha that I was used to.... Somehow, gentleness didn't suit him.   
  
     I bolted up. "Gomen!" I dashed into the room without waiting for him to get up. If this was the same cabin then... My name would be on the wall.   
  
     I stopped in my tracks.   
  
     The room, if it was the same one, had been wallpapered. The names wouldn't be there.I sat down on the bed, looking at my hands which had begun shaking. A tear fell from my cheek. It couldn't be the same place... If it was, the wallpaper wouldn't be there, right? Well, it was possible that someone had put it up. Heck, it could have been expected, really. Fourteen years was a long time... Someone was bound to notice the names carved in the wall...   
  
    "Daijobu Kagome-chan?" Sango asked from the doorway. I jumped, startled. I turned slowly to see everyone watching me.   
  
    "Hai... I had a bad dream, that's all," I replied, turning to gaze out the window. I heard Miroku snicker and walk away. Inuyasha growled, chasing after him. "I just... want to be left alone..." Sango left quietly while pulling the remaining two with her.   
  
     I stood and walked over to the window. There was one way to find out... I sighed grabbing the sill with shaky hands and pulled...   
  
     It came off... I gasped. _'I must be dreaming still...'_ I placed the sill on the floor carefully.   
  
     There was the little box and the key lay next to it. Cobwebs had formed, but it seemed they had been abandoned years ago.   
  
     _'It can't be...'_ I reached in and picked up the little box, examining it... It was the same... I used the key and sat down on the bed before I opened it. If it did turn out to be my father's 'box of reminders' then I wanted to be ready...   
  
     I closed my eyes, lifted the lid slowly, took a deep breath, and looked down. I came face to face... with the brightest smiling brown eyes I'd ever say. The eyes of my father...   
  
     The sound of footsteps warned me of the presence of another. I looked over my shoulder to see Sango looking at me, worried. "Kagome-chan?" I hid the box from sight.   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "Breakfast is done... Are you feeling better?" She asked, not moving from her spot.   
  
    "Hai. I'll be there in a second," I said, smiling.Sango grinned. "Today is going to be the best!"   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "Remember? We get to play dress-up with the band!"   
  
    "Oh!" I lit up at that. My revenge! But... he'd been so nice... Maybe I'd take it easy and not make him wear anything too embarrassing... Nah! It would be too much fun! Let him suffer! I cackled evilly. I wasn't going to let today be ruined. I'd get back to the box later.   
  
     Entering the kitchen, I placed the most confused look as possible on my face. "How'd I get in bed?"   
  
     Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Kouga who didn't even know I'd said anything. He was eating faster than Inuyasha had yesterday. No one said a thing...   
  
    "Nani...? Did I sleep walk or something?"   
  
     Inuyasha's face lit up, and then he began to put on a show, growling and glaring- his favorite mix. "Hai, you stupid bitch. You even pushed me outta my bed!"   
  
     I smiled inwardly but glared outside. "It was MY bed to begin with!"   
  
    "Keh! I made it there first though, didn't I?" He said smirking.   
  
    "Hai, but I got there anyway, so it doesn't matter," I said, mimicking his smirk. "Nani? You too weak to push little ol' me out like I did to you?"   
  
    "Little? You weigh a ton. I may be strong, but not that strong," he snorted.   
  
     That got to me. "NANI!? I do not weigh a ton, baka!"   
  
    "Hai, you do, wench!" he yelled back.   
  
    "Iie, I don't, you bastard!"   
  
    "Do too, clumsy!"   
  
    "Do not, jerk!"   
  
    "Do too!"   
  
    "Do not!"   
  
    "Do too!"   
  
    "I. DO. NOT!" I hollered, stomping on his foot and pushing him causing him to loose balance. He fell and pulled me with him. "Kyaaaa!"   
  
     I landed on top of him with one of my legs pinned by his. That got Kouga's attention.   
  
    "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DOGFACE!!!!"   
  
    "Nothing," he tried to yell, but my hair muffled it. His breath tickled my neck and I had to laugh. "Nani?!" He asked confused. Again, his breath crept across my neck, feather soft. And again I had to laugh. "Nani?" If he didn't stop it soon, I was going to start kicking. That wouldn't be good. My knee was a little too close to some vital parts...   
  
    "GET OFF OF MY WOMAN!!!"   
  
    "NANI!?" we both shouted at the man.   
  
    "I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!"   
  
    "SHE'S ON ME, BAKA!" he yelled as best he could.   
  
     I snorted- trying my best not to laugh at the breath against my neck- and pushed myself up, looking down at Inuyasha; my hair formed a curtain like wall. His eyes caught me for a moment... Golden with a hint of amber.... Absolutely beautiful. I was lost in those eyes, which seemed to bore into my soul. My mind was absolutely blank as I watched the emotion in the molten gold orbs become one of humor. And it took only one comment to make me gag at my thoughts.   
  
    "See something you like?" he asked, smirking. He just had to break the trance, didn't he?   
  
    "Iie, you arrogant ass," I hissed, disgusted with myself. I began to stand, but was stopped. His leg was still pinning one of mine, making it impossible to stand. "You going to let me up or not?"   
  
    "Hmmm....." he mumbled, like it was actually hard to decide.   
  
    "I thought I made you sick to you're stomach," I said, confused as possible with a small hint of anger. That statement got me a quick shove and I toppled over onto the floor. Getting up and dusting myself off, I took the seat he had been in and sat down, devouring the food in front of me.   
  
    "Oi! That's my seat!" he yelled, still sitting on the floor.   
  
    "And that means what to me?" I sneered, continuing to eat.   
  
    "Get up, wench!"   
  
    "Iie!"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "Make me!" I yelled. Oops...   
  
     He grinned. "You asked for it," he said standing up and dusting himself off. I gulped. _'Oh, Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into now?'_   
  
    "Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered nervously as he walked over to me.   
  
    "Getting you out of my seat, of course," he replied, bringing his face level with mine.   
  
    "And how do you plan to do that?" I asked with false bravery, daring him to do it. I was scared to death.   
  
    "Like this," he said, readying himself to push me.   
  
    "Don't you dare," I hissed.   
  
     Before I knew what happened, I was being crushed. Inuyasha had fallen on me, knocking us both to the ground. He had landed on top this time... Wow, this seemed to be happening a lot.   
  
    "What the hell...?" Inuyasha mumbled, looking up in confusion. I was going to scream, but I chocked back my words as I heard Ayame giggle.   
  
    "Oops," she said, smiling sweetly and winking.   
  
    "WHY YOU! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" I shouted... Well, I tried to, but being almost completely sufficated my voice wasn't as threatening as I'd meant it to be.   
  
    "No time for that. It's time to go," she cheered.   
  
     Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh, yippee..."   
  
     The thoughts of revenge flooded my mind. I was going to have so much fun!   
  
    "GET OFF MY-"   
  
    "SHUT THE HELL UP!" we shouted at Kouga again. I really didn't like being called 'my woman'. I shuttered. It made me sound like an object. But... He did have a good point to get across, BESIDES the 'my woman' part.   
  
    "Do you mind getting OFF me?"   
  
     Miroku snickered. Inuyasha jumped up. I took a deep breath and sighed. Much better! But, now it was time for revenge.   
  
     I grinned evilly and cackled. The guys looked at me uncertainly and Inuyasha sprinted for the door, away from the evil revenge seeking aura that began to seep toward them. It was going to be the best! And to think they were absolutely powerless to stop it... Muhahahahahah!   
  
     Okay, I don't laugh like that, but so what? I was going to enjoy myself. The torture was finally beginning. 


	18. Oh, What to Wear? The Impossible Questio...

_Oh, What to Wear? The Impossible Question_

  
  
  
  
    ~ You hate shopping, you think fashion is a bore, and you are currently on your way to one of the biggest malls in Japan. What's this?! You're HAPPY? How's that possible...? Well, that bet you made with 'him' turns out to be the best bet of your life! It's dress-up time and you have three life-size male dolls... Interesting thoughts flood your mind... Iie, that's not right. Interestingly EVIL thoughts flood your mind. Oh, what are you going to do!? There's just soooooo many clothes and so little time! Okay, you may not like fashion now, but once this little adventure is done it may become your newest hobby... Ah, there it is!~   
  
     The mall was HUGE! I mean huge as in five-day-to-completely-look-through huge. It was three stories high, the top story was made of glass- which was pretty interesting- and the walls of the bottom two were made of a marble look alike with a light blue tint.   
  
    "Sugoi," Sango mumbled. She turned to look at me with an evil glint in her eye, grinning in a way that made me think of a deranged asylum inmate gone missing. Maybe I should read the papers more often, but I'd probably find myself there right along side her because my grin was just as demented.   
  
    "This is going to be wonderful," I said, looking back to the building. "And to think that I hate shopping... I couldn't be happier right now!" I chuckled as I watched the band member's faces go from wonder to horror. Being men, I was positive they'd never been to a place like this, thus the look of wonder. "Don't worry boys! You won't get lost. Remember, we'll be with you!"   
  
    "Yep!" Ayame cheered, grabbing Kouga and Inuyasha's arms, dragging them toward the building. Miroku looked at us expectantly. Sango huffed grabbing my elbow and pulled me with her. I sighed and grabbed Miroku, who looked hurt.   
  
     We stopped at the entrance to stare in astonishment. The mall looked more like a palace. Pillars held balconies of granite while the center drooped to a bowl shaped floor with a wishing well. A fountain the shape of a Betta- a beautifully bright, rainbow colored fish- sat as its centerpiece. There were literally hundreds of people swarming the place and every shop had customers. Impatient ones at that.   
  
    "So... Where should we start?" I asked numbly as we walked toward the center were an information/map board stood.   
  
     Miroku stared at it for a moment. "Sugoi! Look guys! It say's 'you're here'... How does it know...?"   
  
    "Gee, I wonder," Inuyasha replied sarcastically and hit his friend over the head.   
  
    "Itai," Miroku whined. I sighed, Sango stared blankly, and Ayame shook her head slowly. Kouga, however, was still trying to figure out how the board knew... Maybe I should explain it...   
  
    "OH KAMI-SAMA! IT'S DEMONIC!"   
  
     We spun around, coming face to face with a screaming fan girl. Well, that problem was solved when she fainted, but now everyone was looking at us... Maybe the whole dress-up thingy would be a two-for-one deal. Confuse fan girls, get revenge.   
  
     The band ran for it. We followed... They were too fast for us. "Chotto! You're too fast!"   
  
    "So?" Inuyasha yelled, still running top speed.   
  
    "So, slow down!"   
  
    "No fucking way!"   
  
    "I can always find a nice little pink dress!" I shouted. Bingo! The whole band turned around and waited for us, yelling 'hurry'. The fan girls screeched.   
  
    "They stopped for us!"   
  
    "No way!"   
  
    "I'll finally get my autographs!"   
  
    "He LOOKED at me! Oh my god!"   
  
    "They're gaining on you!" Miroku squealed. "Hurry up!"   
  
     We reached them with the fan girls hot on our heels. Kouga made a grab for me, but Ayame intercepted it. _'MENTAL NOTE- Throw the biggest birthday bash ever and thank her till voice is gone'_. Miroku high-tailed it with Sango and I was left with Inuyasha. But right now I wasn't concerned with it.   
  
    "Iie! Don't run!"   
  
    "Eeeek! They're leaving!"   
  
    "Wait for us!"   
  
    "It's Demonic! Oh Kami-sama, it's really them!"   
  
     I winced as I heard another fan girl hit the ground from fainting. _'Ite!'_ I thought. _'That had to hurt!'_ Speaking of hurt, my legs were killing me!   
  
    "I... (Gasp)... Can't.... (GASP).... (Painful intake of breath) Keep up...." I huffed. It seemed that Ayame was having just as much trouble. Sango was just barely keeping up, but was doing it nonetheless.   
  
    "I'm not going to slow down!" he shouted over the screams of mindless fans, pulling me forward. Fans-not just fan girls. I looked back, immediately regretting it. The whole mall was after us! (A/N: Think Austin Powers people)   
  
    "Kya!" I wasn't hurting anymore! I was matching his speed now. That was the scariest thing I had every seen!   
  
    "See why?" He asked as if he were walking. He wasn't winded in the least. Oh, I soooo envied him.   
  
    "Hai!" Sango had slowed down and Miroku was trying his best to pull her with him, but it wasn't working.   
  
    "Can you run like this without me pulling you along?" Inuyasha asked, still sprinting.   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "It's a 'hai' or 'iie' answer," He said looking over to me with a straight face. I saw Sango lose her grip on houshi and understood his question now.   
  
    "H-hai!" I said and released his hand. He ran over to Sango and picked her up bridal style. I felt a pang of jealousy and shrugged it off. _'I just don't want to run,'_ I told myself. _'Liar...'_   
  
    "Aah!" Sango squeaked in surprise. Miroku looked to me for reassurance and I gave him a thumps-up. Meanwhile Kouga had lifted Ayame, also, and sprinted for the nearest shop. We followed.   
  
     The group of frantic pursuers, all trying to get in first, blocked their own entry. Even though the fans were stuck, we kept running. I really hoped there was a back door and much to my amazement, there was.The door led to another hall with stores- all of which were empty- along it.   
  
    "Where to now?" Miroku asked just as calm as if nothing had happened.   
  
    "First... We need... to get you disguises," I wheezed.   
  
    "Agreed," everyone confirmed in unison.   
  
    "Which store should we start off in?" Ayame asked as Kouga set her down.   
  
    "Hmmm...." There were a few stores for girls/women, a few for shoes, some boys/men, and one general wear store. "I think we should start off with the guy clothes."   
  
    "Hai," Sango murmured, glaring at Miroku.   
  
    "Nani?" he asked, backing away while waving his arms in defense.   
  
    "You left me for those fans of yours to trample over," she accused him while walking to the nearest shop.   
  
    "I knew Inuyasha would help you," he stated, getting a bonk on the head from Inuyasha and a stomped foot from Sango.   
  
    "Don't make excuses Miroku," I told him, walking past the whimpering man, "you'll only get hit. Sango's not a very tolerant person."   
  
    "You should take her advice," Kouga said, proudly. "She's a very smart woman."   
  
     _'Eeew! Like... GAG!'_ I wanted to smack him for that, but... He'd probably turn around and say something stupid like "That's my woman!" or "She DOES like me!". _'Oh dear Kami-sama, help me!'_   
  
    "Let's split up and look for something," Sango suggested.   
  
    "Okay... Aya-chan?" I called, looking at my friend who was off in la-la land.   
  
    "Hmm?" She murmured.   
  
    "You choose," I told her.   
  
    "Does she always choose for you?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the store in dismay.   
  
    "Iie, but she was birthday girl a few days ago. She has the right to choose."   
  
    "Um... I'll look for Kouga's... Sango?"   
  
     Sango had the most mischievous grin I'd ever seen. "I get houshi." The drummer gulped and looked around for a hiding spot. Nothing... Too bad for him! That meant Inuyasha was all mine...   
  
    "Come on, Dog boy," I said, searching around for something that wouldn't look too bad, but still be embarrassing. "Hmmm...."   
  
     _'Let's see... He's wearing blue jeans and a red -duh- shirt...'_   
  
     I could hear that Sango had found something good. Miroku was wailing while she was clapping happily to herself. "It's perfect!"   
  
    "Aaaw!" I pulled a shirt from the rack. "Isn't it kawaii?" It was a dark blue shirt with a small Silver Tabby kitten on the front lying next to a small Pomeranian puppy. I don't particularly care for dogs, but it was kawaii!   
  
    "I am NOT wearing that," Inuyasha huffed indignantly, pouting. Now THAT was kawaii.   
  
    "You ARE wearing it as soon as I find some pants..." And off I was. I didn't find the shirt all that embarrassing, but it was just soooo kawaii! All right, I've thought that enough times for one day.   
  
     On my search I found an interesting little hat... "Oh, Dogboy! I found your ears!" I yelled. He'd gone off searching for some sunglasses to cover his eyes.   
  
    "Nani?" he asked, completely confused. Well, he hadn't wasted his time. He was wearing the glasses already.   
  
     I smiled brightly- no evilness included. "Your ears," I repeated, lifting the hat up. It was a dark blue, perfect to go with the shirt, with fuzzy dog shaped silvery white ears. (A/N: You know I couldn't resist!) I couldn't help but laugh.   
  
     He just stared at me. "That is not funny and if you think I'm wearing THAT, you're insane."   
  
    "Hai, I do think you'll wear it and iie, I'm not insane. It goes great with the shirt," I said continuing my search for a pair of pants.   
  
     Hmmm... Blue jeans, black jeans, purple corduroys- definitely for later- some khaki, hmmm.... Nothing real embarrassing here.... Black jeans it is! Oh, why not make them a little shorter than he'd want.   
  
    "Kagome-chan?" Ayame called.   
  
    "Hmmm?"   
  
    "Is he ready? They're waiting. Putting on a show for us! Isn't that sweet?" She asked, grinning. The traitors were bright with humor. She was having a good time, too.   
  
    "Hai," I giggled. This was going to be a serious blow to his pride. "Hand over the glass," I told him, walking over to the dressing room.   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "Because I said so."   
  
     He took them of glaring. "This is so cruel of you, ne?"   
  
    "Yeah, so?" I laughed and shoved him into one of the booths.   
  
    "Can I change out of this now?" Miroku whined.   
  
    "Iie," Sango yelled. "You have to wait for the others to get done. THEN you'll show us. How else are we to know if you really tried it on?"   
  
    "Iiiiiiiieeeeee!" he sobbed.   
  
    "Haaaaaiiiiiiiiii," Sango laughed in a singsong voice.   
  
     A few moments passed...   
  
    "Who's ready?" Ayame asked, stifling a giggle.   
  
    "......Me....." the band sighed, sucking in a deep breath, gathering themselves together.   
  
    "On the count of three," Sango chimed.   
  
    "One..." Ayame counted.   
  
    "Two..." Sango said, grinning.   
  
    "THREE!" I shouted.   
  
     Three doors opened slowly, three men exited with their heads hung, three girls burst out laughing. Oh man! Poor Kouga, I mean, Miroku... I mean Inuyasha... Ummm, actually it was hard to see through the tears in my eyes. My sides were cringing in pain from the laughter.   
  
     Ayame had found some nice - SHORT - khakis, a baggy tie-dye shirt, and a black bandana. Not the greatest colors to put together, but that's what made it so good. Oh, and one more thing. Kouga didn't exactly know how to use the bandana- which confused me- so it was a little.... Messed up...? Don't know how to explain it, but it looked like some sort of black scrunchy with a flap in the front.   
  
     Sango had picked out a light yellow sunflower shirt with some plaid pants. It actual didn't look too bad, but the pink flowering hat changed the whole thing. And with him trying his hardest to put on a small smile.... I'd have to give Sango a high-five as soon as I could breath again.   
  
     Inuyasha just couldn't look up...   
  
    "Oh, come on boys," Ayame said, suddenly serious. "Look over here..."   
  
     They looked up slowly... All pouting...   
  
    "Aaaaw," We giggled.   
  
    "I love the pants Ayame," I said. Kouga smiled brightly at that. "It totally offsets everything." He sighed, slumping his shoulders. "And that hat, Sango... Where'd you find it?"   
  
     She grinned. "I ran over to the nearest women's wear store after I gave him his things and threw it in there with him."   
  
    "I love it!" Ayame giggled. "Sugoi! Those ears are so kawaii!"   
  
    "Oh, I know! Don't you just love 'em?" I shot a victory look to the pouting singer. "And that pout makes it even better!"   
  
    "I agree," Sango said, nodding her head. "Well, Aya-chan did the mix- match. I did too. And Kagome-chan went for the 'kawaii' look. One point to Kagome-chan for a very 'kawaii' outfit!"   
  
    "I never knew we were competing," I exclaimed with mild surprise. It wasn't a total shocker that they'd do something like that. "Well... We need something less conspicuous for disguises. There's a bunch of stores around here!"   
  
    "Hai," Sango said, with a frown. "They can still be embarrassing, right?"   
  
    "Hai! Come on, Dogboy... Oh, don't pout! I won't give you anything too bad..."   
  
     _'Oh, there just has to be something here....'_   
  
Round Two:   
  
     We stood waiting for the boys, again. They were slow!   
  
    "You didn't give them anything too embarrassing, did you?" I asked the almost sleeping girls. They shook their heads. "Then why is it taking so long?"   
  
    "Ready?" Sango implored, looking at the doors with a murderous glare.   
  
    "Hai..." Well, they didn't sound as put out as last time.   
  
    "All right... One.... Two... THREE!"   
  
     The doors were a little faster this time. Kouga stepped out first. He wore some plain black jeans and a white T-shirt with a checkered vest. Ayame had helped him with the bandana so it was an okay look. Nothing bad, really.   
  
     Miroku was next. He wore black jeans with a biker logo on the hem and a white shirt with purple writing. "Don't mistake my looks, I am innocent"- perfectly false! Sango had also given him a multi-colored scrunchy- idea taken from Kouga's bandana problem, I presumed.   
  
     Next up... Dogboy! He wore biker-type leather pants and a leather jacket, which was the only thing visible. He was trying to keep the undershirt out of sight, but I wouldn't have any of that.   
  
    "Oh, come on! It isn't that bad. I could have given you the 'I want my mommy' shirt," I said, smiling.   
  
     He glared. "Iie, iie, and IIE! Understand?"   
  
    "I'll find that dress then..."   
  
    "Iie! Wait.." He sighed and let go of the jacket. Pink. Bright Pink! Oh, yes! The humility. It stood out perfect with all the black, but his eyes didn't go with it. So, being the kind, considerate, caring girl I am- yeah, riiiii~iight!- I tossed him his sunglasses.   
  
    "Well Sango-chan?" Ayame asked expectantly. "Who's winner this round?"   
  
    "Not sure... How about a vote?"   
  
    "Sure... I vote... Mr. Himitsu!" Ayame cheered.   
  
    "I don't know... I think the whole 'I am innocent' thing is hilarious," I said. Miroku's pout deepened.   
  
    "Hmmm.... I don't know which to vote for.... Boys?" Sango asked, looking to the band.   
  
     Inuyasha and Kouga pointed to Miroku- who was stuck between them- while Miroku pointed to both of them.   
  
    "Miroku wins!" I yelled, clapping my hands and giggling. "Sango-chan-1, Aya-chan-0, Me-1!"   
  
    "Next store!" Sango cheered.   
  
     We left, paying the cashier on the way out. Sesshomaru had left a large sum of money in the side table drawer, which Ayame had searched through, looking for another letter.   
  
     The mall was still packed as it had been before, but no one seemed to pay much attention to the men. Kouga had added a baseball cap to his already mix-matched appearance. With all of these people around us, the only thing that really stood was Inuyasha's hair, but there was little we could do about that.   
  
    "How about that one?" Ayame asked. "We need some good clothes for them, too. After all, they have a date..."   
  
    "Sure..." I said, unenthusiastically. She had pointed to a tuxedo shop. All right, maybe the guys wouldn't like it... I know they wouldn't, but I didn't exactly find any fun in dressing them up as grooms or anything.   
  
     The boys weren't any happier than I was, but they were better than before. At least we wouldn't make fools out of them. So, we entered the men's shop...   
  
    "How can I help you?" An elderly man asked as we stepped in. A tailor... _'Sugoi, this place has everything!'_   
  
     Sango, Ayame, and I sat down in a small waiting-type room. There was two other ladies talking excitedly. One seemed to be mother to the soon-to-be bride... At least that's how it seemed. The room was a well-lit room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This place alone had to have cost hundreds to build.   
  
    "Aya-chan...? About this whole date thing..." Sango said, looking at her hands. Something was troubling her.   
  
    "Hai?" Ayame asked watching our friend intently.   
  
    "I don't like the idea of you going alone with Miroku... Ne, without us there to protect you," Sango responded, never raising her gaze.   
  
    "I agree," I spoke sullenly. "I really wish I could trust him more..."   
  
    "Then why don't we do a triple date kind of thing?" Ayame suggested.   
  
     I just starred. "And who am I supposed to go with?"   
  
    "Kouga, of course," she replied, making a point of ignoring my how-can-you- be-so-cold-hearted-and-if-you-say-that-again-you-will-endure-an-extrodinary- amount-of-pain-understand? look. "Sango can go with Inuyasha. That way you can protect me."   
  
    "How about I stay at the cabin tonight while the rest of you go?" I suggested. _'It would be the perfect time to check that box. I guess I could set up a party, too...'_   
  
    "That wouldn't be fair though, Kagome-chan," Ayame sighed. "We'd be leaving you out... I don't want to sit through a date thinking about how cruel I was..." She really didn't like the thought of leaving me out, the traitors made me sure of that.   
  
    "Don't worry, Aya-chan. I'll be fine! Plus I can get some more sleep," I stated, adding a yawn for some special effects. "I'm still really tired... Nani?"   
  
     Sango was trying her hardest not to laugh while Ayame turned away, grinning... _'Oh... I forgot...'_ I turned away, blushing slightly. I can't believe I'd forgotten that!   
  
    "Ladies?" We turned to see the tailor beckoning to the other women. "Follow me..." They did. Well, now it was only us... Back to the negotiating!   
  
    "So...? The date thingy... What are we going to do?" Sango asked, coughing a few times to clear her voice.   
  
    "Aya-chan, onegai let me stay at the cabin. Sango-chan can keep an eye on houshi better than I can... I'd probably run away screaming with you," I pleaded with her. _'LIAR!'_ "Plus, he might try to behave himself," _'Liar, liar,'_ "Especially if he wants to impress Sango-chan," I said and ran as Sango chased me, screaming.   
  
    "GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"   
  
    "I didn't say anything about you liking HIM," I yelled while looking over my shoulders, still running. Sango blushed, but ran even faster. "Eeeep!"   
  
    "YOU IMPLIED IT!" She shouted, trying to find a good excuse.   
  
    "Did not!"   
  
    "DID TOO"   
  
    "DID NOT!"   
  
    "DI-"   
  
    "LADIES!"   
  
     I screeched to a halt with Sango right behind me.   
  
    "Kya!" I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me. Sango, on the other hand, was fine since I'd formed a last minute cushion. It took a while before I could breath again. Sitting up, all I saw was spots. Big black and white spots... I was still a little out of it.   
  
    "Umm...." Sango stuttered. "Gomen nasai..." My vision cleared slowly. The tailor stood in the doorway, waiting for us.   
  
    "Come ladies. Your men are waiting," he told us, turning to walk out the door.   
  
    "Eh...?" Sango shrugged her shoulders and Ayame shook her head. "Well..." I sighed, following the man.   
  
     I stopped in my tracks when I saw them. Okay, I wasn't exactly ready to see them in tuxedos, but.... Oh-la-la!   
  
     Miroku and Kouga had their hair pulled back like always while Inuyasha let his hang over his shoulders, a perfect contrast to the black suit. His usual smirk was gone, replaced by a serious, more attentive look. Well, it was gone until he saw my reaction...   
  
    "It's not polite to stare," he said, laughing. Miroku and Kouga looked over to the singer.   
  
    "Are you sure you feel okay?" Miroku asked, backing away slowly.   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
     I elbowed Ayame in the side. "I don't think this was the best idea," I whispered. Looking over to Sango, I sighed. "Sango-chan, honey... You're drooling..."   
  
     She snapped her gaze away from the men and glared, her brows twitching in annoyance. "Kagome," she growled, gritting her teeth... Hmmm.... _'This is going to be suicide,'_ I thought as I backed away, toward the exit.   
  
    "Now, I wonder... Who was it you were staring at..." I tapped my finger on my chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Hmmm... I'll take a wild guess here.... Could it be-"   
  
    "Ka... Go... Me," she growled. The boys just starred in amusement.... _'I hope one of them holds her back...'_   
  
    "-Mir-" _'Oh Kami-sama I am sooo dead!'_ "-oku... Eeeeep!" I was gone. There was no way I was going back. Or looking behind me... _'I should've kept my mouth shut!'_   
  
    "KAGOME! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DIE SLOWLY!!! IN THE MOST EXCRUCIATING WAY POSSIBLE!!!!"   
  
     _'Oh, what is an idiot like myself supposed to do when being chased by a rage driven, revenge seeking, mad-as-hell friend...? Stop running, of course, and try to explain themselves...'_   
  
     Well, I did and she just didn't know what to think of it. She got over that, though, and began to strangle me, just like she had said earlier in the waiting room... Needless to say, I kind of past out for a while...   
  


******

  
  
     We decided we weren't ready to see them in a tux again anytime soon, so we didn't get them, but Inuyasha had won that while I was out cold. About an hour later- and after many shoe stores- we began looking for another men's shop. Well, we found one soon enough and split up again.   
  
    "What should we do this time, Dogboy?" I asked, not bothering to look up from the clothing rack.   
  
    "Stop calling me that..."   
  
    "What should I call you then? I don't really like the sound of 'dogface'... It doesn't sound right..." He didn't answer. "Well? If you don't come up with something soon, then 'Dogboy' it is...."   
  
    "Keh!"   
  
    "'Keh'?" I mumbled, looking up with a quirked brow. "You want me to call you a "w'.... just without saying it'?" I laughed at the memory. He snorted and walked away. "Ah!" I squealed in delight. Inuyasha turned to see what I taken...   
  
    "IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! I am NOT fucking wearing THAT!"   
  
    "Hai, you are!" I giggled, dancing around with the piece of clothing as if I'd won the lottery. Let's see him make fun of my clothes NOW!   
  
Round Four:   
  
    "Let's see it boys!"   
  
    "Iie!" they cried. Actually, I think I only heard two cries...   
  
    "Hai!" We sung.   
  
     Again, the doors opened slowly and they exited with their heads hung.   
  
    "None of that! Look at us!" Ayame commanded sternly. The complied.   
  
     Kouga wore silky, light pink pajamas with a matching nightcap and Ayame had pulled his hair out of its ponytail. (A/N: I can picture that, really... 0-o*shutters* Scary, ne?) Pink didn't really suit him, but if I hadn't known better.... I'd actually mistake him for a flat-chested woman... Spooky! Poor guy...   
  
     Miroku also wore pajamas. They were of a cotton-like material- I guessed- that had footies. How Sango had ever found men pajamas with footies, I'll never know- nor do I really care. It was a dark purple with blood red hearts... Not the smartest idea...   
  
     Miroku was starry-eyed as he looked at Sango. "You really do love me," he sighed.   
  
     Sango snorted in disgust as Ayame and I shook our heads. He really didn't know when to stop did he?   
  
     On to Inuyasha!   
  
     I had chosen light blue, cotton pajamas with small silvery white kittens and clouds that were outlined in pink with an extra purplish tint. I was buying those for myself, so it didn't really matter what he thought of them. I was also keeping the slippers he wore, which were- to his dismay - also kittens. I loved it! And the small pout/frown made it all the better!   
  
    "So... Sango-chan?"   
  
     She was still staring blankly at Miroku because of his little mindless statement. "Huh?"   
  
    "The winner?"   
  
    "I have to go with Kouga this time... That is silk, isn't it Aya-chan?" She asked, giving up on the thickheaded drummer.   
  
    "Hai! Isn't it nice?" she asked, beaming. It was her first point!   
  
    "Hai!" I agreed, smiling at my friend. "Great job!"   
  
    "Arigato!" Ayame sighed, frowning slightly. "I want to get some shopping done for my dresses and things, so we need some good clothes for them," she said, pointing to the band.   
  
    "We'll go get some clothes, you wait here," Sango told the band. "Don't worry, they won't be embarrassing ones, okay?" They nodded.   
  
     About ten minutes later Ayame, Sango and I stood outside the doors, yelling at them to hurry.   
  
    "Choose three outfits! It's not that hard!" We shouted in unison.   
  
    "Oi! There's no red in here!" Inuyasha whined.   
  
    "Of course not! I hate red and it doesn't suit you anyway!" I explained in a bored tone.   
  
    "SO?"   
  
    "So find something else. Us girls need to shop too, ne?" I replied. _'Not that I really want to or anything...'_   
  
    "You are soooo going to pay for this, girl!"   
  
    "And how's that?" I asked, just daring him. It was kind of difficult to talk through a door.   
  
    "Don't worry. You'll see and I won't forget, I promise!"   
  
    "Good! Now hurry up, Dogboy!"   
  
    "And you'll pay for that, too!" He yelled. I could tell he was glaring murderously at the door without even looking.   
  
    "Oooohhhh, I tremble in fear. What twisted fate awaits me? My demise- swift will it be? Or a slow torturous end?" I perked up as I continued. "Stay tuned for the next episode of 'My Life as a Dogboy'!"   
  
    "Kagome-chan..." my friends sighed, shaking their heads slowly. "You are way overdramatic."   
  
    "Hurry up!" I shouted.   
  
     Inuyasha was last out, as usual, and my jaw dropped. Okay, I was fine with the tux now! He wore a tight, neon blue tank top with a black button-up shirt, but that's not what had me starring. It was the pants... Very tight black leather pants... And he was walking away... as if nothing was different...   
  
    "Killer ass Inuyasha!" Ayame shouted.   
  
    "AYA-CHAN!" Sango and I shouted in disbelief.   
  
    "I thought you didn't swear," I said confusedly, trying not to blush. She'd said that a little too loud.   
  
    "I don't," she replied, looking to the men that had just left the dressing booths. Nothing real special there... My mind was still working in the past... what? 30 seconds ago?   
  
    "Well, that ends the competition I guess... On to our shopping!" The guys sighed in relief. Sango and I practically broke down crying. It wasn't fair! Only four rounds! Wait....   
  
    "Ha! I won!" I yipped after having calculated the outcome.   
  
    "How's that possible?" Sango asked, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "The one with no fashion sense won..."   
  
     I was to busy with my victory dance to be mad. A few passerby's stopped to watch for a while, though.... I don't like gawkers.... Not one bit...   
  
     I slowed down slightly, measured the distance between the considerably large audience and myself, and leapt. I grabbed some slippers from a nearby shelf and began pelting the people- innocent or guilty. It didn't really matter to me... My so-called friends and the band slipped away silently...   
  


******

  
  
    "There you are!" I shouted, running toward the two girls in another shoe department.   
  
     They jumped from their seats. Laughing nervously they began to explain themselves.... at the same time.   
  
    "We were dragged off-"   
  
    "-and this really hot-"   
  
    "-so we ended up here-"   
  
    "-we looked everywhere-"   
  
    "-and barney showed up-"   
  
    "-but we couldn't find-"   
  
    "-and a music shop was there-"   
  
    "-with Alice in Wonderland-"   
  
    "-and-"   
  
    "YOU TOTAL LEFT ME THERE AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO LOOK FOR ME!!!" I ended for them.   
  
    "Ah, Kagome-chan," Ayame cried in surprise. Like she didn't know I was there- how strange.... "We kind of have a problem..."   
  
    "They ran off, didn't they?" I asked, not surprised in the least.   
  
    "Iie. They're in here... That's the problem," Sango replied, looking worriedly to the area behind me.   
  
    "Eh?" I turned to find all three of the band members... Surrounded by fan girls... How had I missed that...? "And you're sitting here trying on shoes?" I sighed as I watched the guys, helpless to stop anything... Or was I? _'Hmmm... This could be fun!'_   
  
     I placed the most cheerful expression on and walked head on into the swarm of fans. About half way through I shouted, waving my arms. "Konban wa, houshi! I've been looking every where for you!"   
  
     Miroku gave me a confused look, but caught on quickly. "Konban wa, miss Higurashi!" he yelled back, smiling his innocent smile.   
  
     Just as I suspected, the fan girls went into a stupor. Some stuttered, some fainted, and some looked back and forth- between 'houshi' and me- in complete confusion. After a while, they gave up even caring and went back to patronizing the band. I really didn't want to do this, but.... What else could I do? I wasn't going to use 'his' name... And I didn't feel up to dying today either, but...   
  
     "Chotto! Kouga-kun... Why are these girls acting like bimbos?"   
  
     The fans turned, death glares hitting me like bricks. _'Ite...'_ The once zombie-like fans now formed an angry mob... Why weren't the guys running? They just couldn't take the hint, could they?   
  
    "Run for it!" I screamed. They did. So did the fans, but at me instead- for distracting them.   
  
     Sango and Ayame took off after the guys, leaving me alone again. "Back here?" Sango yelled as she ran away.   
  
    "HAI!" I screamed. _'Sugoi.... This is one hell of a day! At least I'm getting my exorsize.'_   
  
    "Kya!" one of the fans screamed in surprise. "They're gone!"   
  
     _'Sugoi, they're not the brightest of people...'_   
  
    "Not again!" Wailed another.   
  
     They stopped running, seeing the pointlessness of chasing just another ordinary every-day person. I was thankful to say the least. My legs were being abused way too much!   
  
     So, I walked back to the shoe store and waited for my friends. It didn't take long for them to come back...   
  
    "Ahahahahahahaha!"   
  
     Inuyasha had put his 'ears' back on along with his glasses. Miroku wore some biker leather pants and a jacket, Kazaana had never been removed, so it looked pretty cool actually.... But.... Oh, poor Kouga! Ayame had put his hair into piggy tails and placed a gardening hat on his head...   
  
     I am sooooo glad she didn't get a point for that!   
  
     After calming down, I turned to Sango, who had gone back to shoe searching. "Why don't we look for dresses now? You have enough shoes."   
  
    "Iie," Sango said with a frown, "I could never have enough shoes!"   
  
    "But," Ayame started, sighing. "I still need my dresses..."   
  
    "Oh..." She put back the shoes she'd been trying on after realizing what we were referring to.   
  
     So, we began a search for a women's clothing store, which was one of the easiest things I'd ever done, but as we entered the store, another caught my eye... _'I'll save it for later,'_ I told myself, adding an evil chuckle that had my companions questioning my sanity.   
  
    "O~kay..." Ayame said nervously, edging away from me.   
  
    "On to our clothes now," I said, pushing my friends toward the clothing racks containing dresses. The boys stayed in the entranceway, giving me the chance to explain my oh-so evil plan to my friends...   
  
     Sango grinned and Ayame cackled... That made me feel a little uncertain about it, but it was going to be the best of it all... Oh yes, my mind had gone from boarder line to being consumed in a dark, evil, uncaring, malevolent aura.   
  
    "Let's hurry then! It's already 4 p.m.," Ayame informed us, looking to her watch she had bought after they'd left me the first time.   
  
    "Okay... Oh! Sugoi! look at that!" Sango exclaimed, pointing to a black, sleeveless dress with bright pink trimming.   
  
    "Sugoi!" Ayame said, looking at a short, forest green dress. It went perfect with her eyes.... Now for me. Hmmm...   
  
    "Sugoi!" I copied as I pulled some nice, low cut, faded flares... The others sighed and shook their heads.   
  
    "I guess we'll have to find a dress for you," Sango said, scanning the room. I was keeping the flares no matter what they said. "Ah! There it is!" she squealed, running over to another rack.   
  
    "Eh?" She pulled out a short, spaghetti-strap, white dress and held it up to me.   
  
    "It's perfect," Ayame cheered. I kind of... liked it...?   
  
     Well, that was enough shopping for my clothes. After trying on the dress, I bought it- and the flares, not even thinking of buying a nice shirt for it- and joined the boys.   
  
    "Are you done?" Miroku asked hopefully.   
  
    "Hai-"   
  
    "FINALLY!" He shouted, not bothering to listen to me all the way.   
  
    "But Aya-chan and Sango-chan will take a while," I said, sitting on a bench in the hall. His face fell.   
  
    "Why does it take so long for girls to shop?"   
  
    "Beets me," I sighed, resting my head in my hands. "Ummm.... Miroku?"   
  
    "Nani?" he asked sitting next to me. Kouga and Inuyasha shot warning glances to the drummer who paid no attention to them whatsoever.   
  
    "About your date with Aya-chan... You wouldn't mind if they go with you, would you?" I asked, pointing to his co-workers.   
  
    "Like a triple date?" he asked, confused.   
  
    "Iie... I'm staying at the cabin tonight, but..." I tried to find the right words. "Would it be okay if they join you? Not like with you, but... Like, just for dinner. Sango-chan doesn't feel right about it..."   
  
    "I suppose so... Why aren't you going to join us?"   
  
    "I have something I need to tend to..." I explained evasively, looking toward the store, hoping they'd hurry.   
  
     As if one cue they emerged from the store smiling. "Well?" Sango chimed. "Let's get going!"   
  
    "Oh, yeah..." I looked to the band, trying not to let my evil side show through. "We have one more stop before we leave..." The boys didn't respond... "It seems the tux didn't count as torture, so the competition isn't finished..."   
  
     I waited for a the statement to sink in. Slowly their expressions changed...   
  
    "IIE! That's not FAIR!" they cried.   
  
    "Life isn't fair. Now let's go!"   
  
     We walked toward the store with the guys trudging along, dragging their feet. As soon as we entered, the boys came alive, finally realizing where we were. A costume store...   
  
    "AAAAAHhhhhh! Iie," they screeched, horrified.   
  
    "Haaaaaaiiiiiiii!" we sung, grabbing our designated dress-up volunteers- volunteers that were forced to volunteer... _'Hmmmm....'_   
  
Round Five:   
  
     This dressing room was set up differently than the others. The actual booths were hidden behind a curtain, which meant that the guys would see each other before we saw them. I didn't like that, but there was nothing I could do about it.   
  
    "Alright! On the count of three, boys... One," Sango called.   
  
    "Two..." I counted.   
  
    "THREE!" Ayame yelled.   
  
     We could here the doors open...   
  
    "OI! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU STOLE MY IDEA!" Miroku yelled.   
  
    "NOT TRUE! YOU STOLE MINE! I WAS A COWBOY FIRST!" Kouga shouted.   
  
    "WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha hollered, next in line to argue. "YOU STOLE MY OUTFIT!"   
  
     Sango, Ayame and I looked at each other, completely puzzled. The boys burst out of the room, fighting about whom had the idea first.   
  
    "BOYS!" We yelled. They stopped. "Thought you didn't like dress-up... Plus WE choose those... Chotto!" We said in unison. Then we turned on each other. "YOU STOLE MY IDEA! DID NOT!"   
  
    "That was strange," Ayame said in amusement.   
  
    "Yeah," I concurred.   
  
    "How are we supposed to count this?" Ayame asked, seeing that we had all chosen the same thing.   
  
    "Let's see who it fits the best... Like who can act the most like a cowboy..." Sango said thoughtfully.   
  
    "YEEEEHAW!" Miroku shouted, strutting over to Sango. "Pardon me, Missy, but I seem to be lost. Could I stay with you for the night?" Sango glared. "Did I win?"   
  
    "Y-you want to win?" she stuttered.   
  
    "Why not?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. Sango shook her head.   
  
    "I think that he's starting to enjoy this..." I thought aloud.   
  
    "I think we should skip this round, too," she said, staring at the guys who were still arguing.   
  
    "Hai," Ayame agreed. "Let's set up something though.... Ne, like what we should choose."   
  
    "Hai," I replied. "Let's start off with... animals that best suit them... And NOT what there name's say," I said, looking to Ayame. She nodded. Alright, next round!   
  
Round Six:   
  
     Miroku was first to come out. Sango had choose a brightly colored fish with a huge tail. Miroku didn't seem happy about it either.   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "Because he is extremely fast when it comes to retreat(A/N: so not true!) and seems to think that there are an endless amount of fish in the sea," she answered, sneering at Miroku. _'Hmmm.. that was creative...'_   
  
     Next up was Inuyasha and he came out smirking. I couldn't believe it! The little scoundrel didn't change!   
  
    "Ummm... Kagome-chan... What is he supposed to be?"   
  
     I didn't bother to answer Ayame and went straight to Inuyasha. "See, you ARE a chicken!" I said, grinning. "Why else wouldn't you put on the outfit?" He gaped. "Didn't think about that did you?"   
  
    "He was supposed to be a chicken?" Sango asked.   
  
    "Yup! Fits perfectly, don't it?"   
  
    "Hai, but this round doesn't count now- Hahahahahahahah! It's perfect Aya- chan!"   
  
     I turned to see Kouga exit. Oh yes, poor Kouga! He was dressed up as a huge, cuddly, pink bunny!   
  
    "Wh-(giggle)-why?" I asked between laughs.   
  
    "Because he's really nice," Ayame began, "and he can be really cute at times. Plus, he seems to scare easily." That made me laugh harder.... Ouch! Again, I found myself glad the round didn't count.   
  
Round Seven:   
  
    "So... This time is for outfits that suit them, but for a profession that they'd never succeed in... LET'S SEE 'EM BOYS!" Sango yelled.   
  
     Kouga was out first. He wore a red firemen's suit with the car and drug a hose beside him.   
  
    "Ummm.... Aya-chan.... I think you got it backwards," I mumbled. I could see him as a firefighter, but red didn't suit him.   
  
    "Yeah...." she sighed in defeat. "I couldn't remember which way it was."   
  
     Miroku was next. He wore a long, brown, trench coat and held up a magnifying glass. A detective, huh?   
  
    "Pretty good, Sango-chan," Ayame mumbled, still brooding over her short- term memory.   
  
    "Arigato!" she said, smiling in satisfaction. "So? Where's Inuyasha?"   
  
    "He should be out by now," I murmured. "Dogboy! Get out here!"   
  
    "Iie..." he shouted. He sounded kind of strange.   
  
    "If he doesn't come out, then you lose Kagome-chan. We have to leave soon or Aya-chan won't be able to go on her date tonight." Sango said.   
  
    "I'll pull you out of there myself if you don't come out," I warned him. "It's not really embarrassing anyway! How can dressing as a policemen be embarrassing?"   
  
    "Keh! I'm not coming out!" he yelled.   
  
    "I warned you, Dogboy!" I shouted as I stomped off toward the dressing room. Pulling back the curtain, I felt a hand grab mine. "Kyaaaa...! Chotto!"   
  
     Inuyasha stood there, dressed in a dark blue police uniform, smirking. He had handcuffed me to the curtain rail. "HA!" he snorted in triumph. "I told you you'd pay for that!"   
  
    "You jerk! Get these off," I yelled as my fingers fell asleep.   
  
    "Iie," he said, grinning as he walked away, throwing the key in the air carelessly.   
  
    "Chotto! Stop that. You might lose it!"   
  
    "Won't that be a pity?" he asked, still walking away.   
  
    "I'm warning you! Get me out of these, now!" I threatened.   
  
    "Or what?" he asked, grinning at me from the store entrance.   
  
    "You asked for it," I told him. I turned to Kouga and Miroku. "I'm really sorry to do this to you, guys," I said to the confused men and turned back to face Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath, I yelled, "OH KAMI-SAMA! IT'S DEMONIC!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY'RE REALLY HERE!!!"   
  
     Half of the mall heard that and turned to see what I'd meant. It was completely silent for a minute. Then all hell broke loose as the shoppers began to chases the band... Serves them right, but... I was still stuck...   
  
     I sighed. I may as well get to know the scenery... I'd be here for a while. 


	19. Mystery Man and a bit of Revenge

_Mystery Man and a bit of Revenge_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, that was certainly interesting and quiet entertaining. You got to dress 'him' up... Oh, and he has a new nickname, too! 'Dogboy' and sugoi... that really gets on 'his' nerves. It also kind of explains why you are currently 'hung up' in the costume store. You can't really blame it on 'him' though, can you...? Well, hai you can, but iie, it wasn't entirely his fault. After all he did warn you... But, you forgive him... Because you have already formed a plan for revenge and it was almost perfect! Well, after having yelled for help so much that your voice is starting to falter, a policeman- a real one- and his 'assistant' come to the rescue. Hey, the assistant is kind of... cute... And he stays to chat while his superior goes to find some keys that fit... Maybe he could fill the void in your side of the promise to your mother.... This day wasn't all that bad after all! ~   
  
     I sighed, absently rubbing my sore wrists as I walked over toward the parking place where the car had been left. I had twisted my wrists around constantly- not really all that sure as to why I did it, but I did it nonetheless- and had given myself a nasty raw-flesh circle from the handcuffs. I was silently thanking the police officer, whom I had thanked countless times, that he had came before I proceeded to gnaw at my arms.   
  
     It was late; the sun was setting and I wanted nothing more than to be in the room- my father's room- with the little black box of reminders, watching it set. I'd get my revenge later...   
  
    "Konnichi wa, Kagome-chan!" Sango called, waving her hands to grab my attention.   
  
     I had reached the parking lot to find my so-called friends in the car. _'Probably trying to leave me again...'_ I sighed again. "We were just coming to get you."   
  
    "Yeah, right..." I mumbled. "That's okay," I said cheerfully, which scared the group a little. "I just hung- literally- with this total hottie while some police officer tried to locate another key. Look!" I yelled, pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket of those totally kick-ass flares I'd bought. "I even got his number!"   
  
     The girls cheered for me, Kouga's jaw dropped, and the other two just starred at me.   
  
    "Sugoi! Who is he?" Ayame chimed, excitedly.   
  
    "Not telling," I said, sitting in the back with Ayame, Sango, and Kouga- who, to my delight, stayed away from me, his jaw still agape.   
  
    "Aw! Come on, Kagome-chan," the girls whined.   
  
    "Iie. You left me in there alone, so you'll have to wait."   
  
    "But if we hadn't left you hanging there," Sango said with a victory grin, "then you wouldn't have ever met him in the first place."   
  
    "And your point is...?" I asked, looking as smug as could be. I wasn't telling... This was the perfect revenge for them. Good, juicy information and no way to get it...   
  
    "'Boy Hunting', huh?" Miroku piped from the driver's seat. I blushed at the memory. _'Mama, you really didn't have to do that...'_   
  
    "Not really," I lied. What was one more little lie added to all of the rest. "Actually, I didn't start the conversation. He did."   
  
    "Keh! I'll believe that," Inuyasha snorted, paused for affect, then added, "Never."   
  
    "And I would care why?" I asked as I picked up the dog-eared hat that lay on the floor boards. The poor ears were all abused! So I dutifully fixed them.   
  
    "Uh..." he stuttered. "Keh!" he ended arrogantly as always.   
  
    "That was a really lame cover-up, Dogboy," I said, shaking my head slowly.   
  
    "Don't call me that!" he growled, lowering his face so that his bangs hid his expression, which was already invisible to me since I was seated directly behind him.   
  
    "Why Dogboy?" I implore, leaning forward, plopping his fixed 'ears' back in place. "It doesn't hurt your feelings, does it?"   
  
    "Keh!" He snorted, swiping the hat from his head. I sat back, sighing deeply again.   
  
    "Well... About tonight..."   
  
    "You'll stay home," Ayame said. "But, Kagome-chan, we're going to the theater to see a movie... You sure you don't want to join us? It's gonna be so much fun... You'll miss out..."   
  
    "I'm positive, Aya-chan... I have something to do anyway."   
  
    "Probably wants to call her new 'lover boy'," Inuyasha sneered.   
  
     I bit my tounge... I'd save it for later and add something else to my revenge.   
  
    "Who's going?" Kouga asked, looking passed me to Ayame.   
  
    "Everyone else," Sango answered.   
  
    "You mean we have to go?" Inuyasha asked, his voice cracking a bit.   
  
    "Well..." Ayame began, looking at me. "We only really need Sango and she needs a date... But other than that..."   
  
     I slumped my shoulders. _'Great! Now Kouga's gonna stay with me... I'm stuck with him either way...'_ However, to my surprise, no one asked to stay. It made me mad... What now I'm to good enough to spend time with! Actually I could see why, but it still made me mad. Yet, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't really want anyone there, after all.   
  
     It took a lot less time than I had expected. We were back to the cabin in less than 10 minutes and I waved bye to them as they pulled out of the turn- about driveway. After setting up some of 'trap revenge'- which involved the tearing of pillows, some yellow dye, and a few strings- I had just enough time to grab the box from its hide-away and sit on the bed before the sun set.   
  
     It was beautiful.   
  
     As the sun crept to the ground, slowly falling, the sky lit up in brilliant hues of blue and purple, orange and gold. The tree's leaves seemed to catch fire, filling the air with a bright display of red and orange, tangling together, and as for the star as it descended, it blazed in peaceful recognition to the dying day.   
  
     This was what he'd wanted me to see and, now that I have seen it, I felt as if he was sitting there with me. I smiled. There was no more need to cry over him. He was at rest. And as the sun fell behind the horizon I whispered.   
  
    "Oyasumi Nasai."   
  
     The last color seen was that of an amber ray. An intense amber that shocked me. It was breathtaking... That ray... Those eyes... They were so alike. His eyes had always held the feeling of sadness, even when he laughed. He was always sad. Yet, I didn't know why. It could have been his sister's illness or the fact that he had no say in his future- his brother made that clear. I hadn't even noticed that until now... This place was truly magical. The sunset was the most magnificent of it all.   
  
     That ray of light, the last remaining shimmer of day, held sadness to it, also. The knowledge that when it graced that piece of land again, which it did everyday, a whole night had passed and it had missed out on the changes, only getting half of the story. Was it possible that both had the same reason? Surely Inuyasha didn't miss out on anything... Except the life of an ordinary person, he had everything.   
  
    "What are you doing?"   
  
    "Kya!" I jumped and, being twisted up in the bed's sheets, fell face first to the ground. Inuyasha laughed.   
  
    "Clumsy girl," He snorted, walking away.   
  
    "What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed, chasing after him after I'd worked myself free.   
  
    "Your friends don't exactly trust you," he stated, raiding the refrigerator. "They came back just to drop me off... Just making sure you don't set up some trap like you did with that Sango girl."   
  
    "I don't believe you," I told him, glaring at him.   
  
    "Doesn't really matter, does it?" he asked, leaning his back on the counter in order to look unconcerned. "I'm here and there is nothing you can do about it."   
  
    "I knew you couldn't live without me, but, seriously, I thought you could at least last for a few hours," I sighed, walking back to my father's room, leaving Inuyasha gapping at me.   
  
    "Keh! Don't flatter yourself," he shouted, going into his room. _'Correction, MY room,'_ I thought. _'My door less room.'_   
  
    "It's not considered flattery unless the stalker is a total hottie... Now I would be flattering myself if you'd been 'him'," I said, nonchalantly. "Otherwise, it is a sarcastic saying that lets the stalker know that they are not welcome. In your case, though, it also was meant as a fact."   
  
    "Like I said, don't flatter yourself," Inuyasha snorted.   
  
    "Gomen. I guess I didn't explain that in small enough words. I'll help you out," I yelled from the kitchen. Since he was already back, I'd have to come up with a quick revision in the plan. _ 'Aha!'_ I grabbed the vegitable oil and walked to his door. Peering inside- which was rather easy since there was no door- I saw that he was already in bed, facing the window. "See, since you are not a total hottie, I am not flattering myself. It's an insult. And insult is a comment that makes fun of a person in a rude manner. Understand so far?" I asked and continued before he could respond. "I was saying that you just can't stay away from me-"   
  
    "Therefore, you were flattering yourself. Your explanation is made of illogical human thought..." he said, yawning.   
  
     _'Well, this ought to wake him up!'_ By now I was already to the door. "Whatever. I'm going outside for a while..."   
  
     I waited a few moments, watching from the family room window. _'One... Two... Three!'_   
  
    "Kyaaaaaa!" I screeched as frightened as possible. Inuyasha was out of the door before I could finish.   
  


*****SLIP*****

  
  
    "Ahhhhhh!"   
  


*****SPLAT*****

  
  
    "Itai!"   
  


*****ZOOM*****

  
  
    "You bitch!"   
  
     I watched as he slid toward the door wide-eyed, right into the string that held the bucket of honey aloft, and out into the cabin's yard.   
  


*****SPLASH*****

  
  
     I ran inside as soon as he was out of grabbing range, locking the door behind me, and watched from the window as he stood up, fuming. _'Oh boy,'_ I thought, a little nervous. He was pissed! _'Well, might as well go through with it!'_   
  
     Before he reached the door, I set up the rest of the trap. Standing at the window, I made a few faces, smiled, and watched as his face turned from pissed to I-AM-GOING-TO-KILL-A-CERTAIN-GIRL-BY-THE-NAME-OF-KAGOME-IN-A-VERY- PAINFUL-WAY-WHEN-I-GET-IN-THERE!!! I was actually scared, but I couldn't let him see that, now could I?   
  
    "So, Dogboy... How's the weather? A little chilly?"   
  
    "Let me the fuck in now!"   
  
    "That's no way to talk to a lady," I scolded, wagging my finger. "Naughty, naughty."   
  
    "Lady my ass!"   
  
    "Tsk, tsk."   
  
    "NOW!"   
  
    "Iie! Not until you promise me that you will not kill me," I said, sitting on the edge of the couch.   
  
     He smirked and leapt at the window.   
  
    "Kya!" I screamed, trying to get away- even though the glass shielded me- and fell over the arm of the couch, hitting my head on the string that held the rest of the trap in place. The string snapped, cutting me just above the eye, and sent the feathers softly to the ground. Ignoring the pain above my eye, I jumped up, ran to the door, and unlocked it.   
  
    "You ass! You just ruined the rest of my trap!" I shouted, coming within inches of Inuyasha's face.   
  
    "Iie, you did that," he stated, walking around me. "Wench."   
  
    "That's it!" I yelled, pushing Inuyasha through the door, and into the pile of feathers. But there was one minor problem... The honey had covered his back, also, and not being diluted, I was pulled down with him. "Kya!"   
  
    "Get off me!" He yelled, receiving a mouth full of feathers. I pushed up, trying to stand, but couldn't. "GET OFF!"   
  
    "I'm trying, baka!" I yelled, pulling my hands. "You don't honestly think I want to be like this, do you?"   
  
    "Hmmm... Now that you mention it, I'm not all that sure..."   
  
    "Oh, get over yourself!" I snorted in disgust, rolling my eyes. "So.. Who is flattering themselves this time?"   
  
    "You are," he stated mater-of-factly.   
  
    "Is that by logical human thought or illogical human thought?" I asked as one of my hands separated itself from his back.   
  
    "Logical."   
  
    "How's it logical when I didn't even say anything?"   
  
    "Keh. It is because I say it is! Understand?"   
  
    "Iie, but I don't feel like learning right now," I replied as my second hand made its slow progrees back to the rightful owner. "So... How'd you find out about the audition for the children's band?" I asked, startling him by the change of subject.   
  
    "My mother..."   
  
    "Oh... What was it like? The auditions I mean," I asked... For some reason, I was curious as to if he would make up some story about how easy it was or some kind of fierce competition.   
  
    "Keh. I don't really remember..." He snorted, looking away from my general direction.   
  
    "What do you mean...?" I asked, surprised to say the least. _'Like me...?'_   
  
    "I don't remember it very well, that's all."   
  
    "Oh... But how can you forget such an important time in your life?" I implored, already knowing one way.   
  
    "By thinking of it only once since then... All I remember is that, in the last audition, something went wrong, and I was left with no true competition," he sighed. "Not that there every was any," he snorted.   
  
     Holding back the urge to push him face first into the floor, I stood up and walked to the kitchen, washing off my hands. Yelling back to Inuyasha, I searched the fridge for a snack. "What do you mean by 'something went wrong'?"   
  
    "Don't know..." He said, startling me. He was closer than I'd thought.   
  
     I turned around with a skeptical look placed on my face. "You don't kno- Hahahahahahahhahaha!" I clutched the counter-top for support as I looked at my little creation standing in the doorway.   
  
    "Nani?" he asked, completely confused.   
  
    "Y-you...(gasp)need t-(giggle)to... lo-look in the(giggle.....gasp) mi- mirror," I chocked, wiping a tear away, and burst out into laughter again. "G.. gomen! Hahahahahahahah!"   
  
     He walked off silently, a little dazed by my reaction, and I bolted for my father's room, locking the door behind me.   
  
    "Oh. Kami-sama..." he said aloud, barely above a whisper, but I heard it. "I... I look like... A chicken..." It took a while before he actually came to terms with reality. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"   
  
    "Iie. I'm a 19 year old human being, _you_ are the dog," I giggled from the safety of the room.   
  
    "WHY YOU!!!" He pounded his fists on the door. "You better open this door or I'll break it!"   
  
    "Why should I? It's my room after all!"   
  
    "Because, I won't kill you, I'll just injure you enough to make you stop this kind of stuff," he stated, pounding harder with each new word.   
  
    "You're not a very good babysitter, ne?"   
  
     I heard him growl. "One more chance!" he yelled.   
  
    "Alright, alright! Stop pounding!" I really didn't want to lose another piece of this cabin... It was a family treasure of sorts.   
  
     I sighed as I unlocked the door and swung it open, walking back over to the window before he could catch me. I turned around in just enough time to see him check the doorway.   
  
    "Don't worry. I know you're not stupid enough to fall for that, so I didn't waste my time," I told him. Giving me a questioning look, he stepped inside, visibly tense. He relaxed, then glared at me.   
  
    "You need to be taught some manners, girl," he stated, walking forward.   
  
    "And I suppose you're the teacher," I said, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
    "Maybe..." he said, thoughtfully. "I think I could come up with some assignments or something."   
  
    "Assignments or something, huh?"   
  
    "Yeah. We'll start with you're social skills," he said, counting his fingers. "Then some table manners, a few polite comments, how to be sincere, to apologize-"   
  
    "So," I interrupted, "you'll basically be teaching me everything that you don't know... How does that work?"   
  
    "Keh! We definatley need to work on your manners. Rule number one: do not interrupt a person while they are spea-"   
  
    "Whatever, Dogb-"   
  
    "Don't call me that!"   
  
    "Now who's the one interrupting the speaker?" I sneered. I walked passed him and stopped in front of the door. "Rule number one in proper social manners when concerning late night conversations: A woman is the master of her domain. When she stands next to the door, the rest of the room's occupants tip their hats and leave. Good day to you sir. I am rather tired."   
  
    "Keh!" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Your friends are right. You are overdramatic."   
  
    "And now you are insulting a lady whilst in her bedroom!" I cried horrifiedly, disbelief written clear as day.   
  
    "Lady?" he asked, looking around in confusion. "What lady?"   
  
    "Good night, Dogboy," I said, pointing out the door.   
  
    "You are strange, ne?" he said, walking out the door.   
  
     To end the night off, I gave him a free trip... It seems to me that he likes flying. Kami- sama knows he was airborne for longer than scientifically possible...   
  
     Sugoi, today was great! 


	20. A Little Brotherly Kindness So THAT'S Wh...

_ A Little Brotherly Kindness; So THAT'S What He's Scared of _

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, being at the cabin alone, watching the sun set, was really peaceful. But, after your thoughts begin to wander, all hell breaks loose. 'Dogboy' had decided to come back early in order to stop you from setting up any revenge seeking traps. A lot of good that was! He was the victim of it all and he wasn't very happy. He informs you that you have a personality flaw, one that he also has, but chooses to forget that minor detail. Oh, and he wants to teach you how to act properly. Hmmm. 'Dogboy' didn't exactly warm up to you after that first school session. Oh well. Wonder what's in store for you today. 'Naïve' seems happy. She just woke you up.. Chotto! It's not even 5:00. Kami-sama, help me!~   
  
    "Let me sleep!"   
  
    "Iie! You need to get up," Ayame shouted, while taking away my only blanket. "Today's the surprise, remember?"   
  
    "So? Doesn't mean I have to get up before the sun does," I mumbled, burying my face into the nearest pillow, which she preceded to yank away from me.   
  
    "Hai, it does! We have to leave in an hour!"   
  
    "Then let me sleep for 'AN HOUR!'" I yelled, exasperatedly. I was finally getting some sleep- without the distressing dreams or embarrassing mornings. Though... I liked them. Remembering my past during the dreams, I mean.   
  
    "You have to get ready NOW!" She hissed, irritated at my laziness for like, what, the second time this week...?   
  
    "Alright, alright," I sighed, slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes.   
  
     Grudgingly standing up, I walked over to one of my many unpacked bags and pulled out a plain while t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Before heading to the kitchen for breakfast, I brushed my hair and couldn't help but laugh as I thought of how hard it must have been for Inuyasha to brush his with the honey in it. Kami-sama knows it took long enough to get the stuff out of Sango's hair.   
  
     Making my way to the kitchen I noticed that Kouga was sleeping on the couch, STILL... _'Chotto, wasn't he supposed to get one of the bedrooms last night...? Oh well.'_   
  
    "So, how was your date with Miroku?" I asked as I took my seat at the table. Sango didn't seem to react to anything. She just stared off into space.   
  
    "Fine," Ayame answered, genuinely happy. "He behaved himself the whole time, too."   
  
    "Your joking!"   
  
    "Iie. He did and we all had a really good time. You really should have gone," Ayame sighed, looking at me sadly. "You would have had a great time."   
  
    "That's okay... I had a good time anyway, sorta. Plus, Miroku was probably just trying to catch us off guard.... Or to impress Sango-chan," I replied, getting an elbow in my side by the now wide-awake-and-ready-to-kill Sango. "Ite! I didn't do anything!"   
  
     She thought of an excuse quicker than I'd expected. "Hai, you did. Have you seen Inuyasha? He's a mess..."   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
     I was a little confused. He should've been cleaned up by now.   
  
    "You need to go help him, Kagome-chan. After all, he wouldn't be like that if you hadn't gone and pulled that little stunt of yours last night."   
  
     Before I could protest, I heard Miroku yell in surrender, "I give up! Just cut you hair, for Kami-sama's sake!"   
  
     I was down right horrified. Anything but the hair! Wait... It's not mine... _'Ah, no reason to worry,'_ I thought, smiling in glee as I walked over to the room they were in.   
  
    "Wench! You are going to pay for this," Inuyasha growled when he noticed me. Miroku stomped out of the room, leaving Inuyasha sitting on the bed, dumbfounded by his friends actions.   
  
    "YOU help him," he cried in exasperation. "I give up! I can't do it!"   
  
     Ignoring Miroku, I turned to Inuyasha and smirked. "Chotto, Dogboy, did you enjoy your trip last night? I see you like to fly," I giggled, walking over to the growling singer. "I prefer to go by sea myself." I stopped in front of him, shaking my head back and forth in pity. "Here, let me help."   
  
    "Iie, I can do it myself," he grumbled, trying to run a comb through the tangled heap of hair that was plastered with honey and small feathers. In doing so, he yanked a little to hard, sending him over the side of the bed with a yelp.   
  
    "Like I said, 'let me help'," I said, snatching the abused comb from his grasp and running it through his hair, much to his dismay.   
  
    "Hurry!" Ayame yelled from the kitchen. "Remember, today's the big surprise and we only have forty-five minutes before we have to leave! Got that? Only forty-five more minutes before I drag you out just like you are! So, hurry up!"   
  
    "I'm trying!" Turning back to Inuyasha, I pulled at his sleeve, motioning for him to get up. "Come on. We need to soak it in hot water."   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "Hot water, you know? Water that's hot... Not cold.... Hot...." I mumbled, filling the tub with water. The sink was to small to hold all his hair.   
  
    "Shut up!" He growled, jerking his sleeve from my hand. "I know what it means."   
  
     After the tub was filled, I looked over to the singer who had been giving me an accusing glare the whole time. I sighed. "Ne, you shouldn't have waited until morning to do this..."   
  
    "I didn't," he snorted. "I was up all night, plucking my oh-so decorative feathers out." I giggled, to which I received another one of his shut-up growls.   
  
    "Oh come on! It was funny and you know it!"   
  
    "So-" I squealed in triumph. _'He admitted it himself!'_   
  
     With him momentarily caught off guard, I pushed him forward, face first into the water.   
  
    "Itai!" he gurgled, before he reached the surface. "Bitch! That was hot!"   
  
    "Honto? Ah, gomen," I said non-pulsed, waving my hands in an uncaring manner with an innocent smile on my face. "I'll be more careful next time, okay?"   
  
    "Keh! How long do I have to stay like this?" he asked in distain as he bent his head so that the water covered his hair. A rather painful-looking position, really.   
  
    "I don't know. I'll comb some more while we wait. It'll help loosen it, too," I said, stifling an evil chuckle of satisfaction at my work.   
  
    "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from the kitchen. "You have a phone call!"   
  
     _'Funny... I didn't hear anything...'_   
  
     "Bring it in here, Miroku!" I yelled, wiping one of my wet hands on my shorts to hold the phone. "I'll talk, unless it's personal." Inuyasha got up to protest, but I stopped him by shoving his head under water, again. "Keep you head DOWN!"   
  
     Miroku laughed and handed me the phone before leaving. "Moshi, moshi! Inuyasha is currently unavailable, but I can relay any and all information to the drowning singer," I spoke.   
  
    "Would this be Ms. Higurashi or Ms. Taijiya?" came Sesshomaru's nonchalant reply.   
  
    "Oh! Mr. Himitsu! Gomen, this is Ms. Higurashi speaking," I said with a flushed face. _'Oops...'_   
  
    "Oh. Well then... I just called to tell my dear little brother the directions," said Sesshomaru, clearly uncaring of his brother's welfare."Uh... I thought we were supposed to have transportation," I thought aloud in confusion.   
  
    "Ms. Sasayaku wished to have time alone with everyone," he explained. "She doesn't like the luxury of chauffeurs."   
  
    "Oh..." I murmured.   
  
    "WHAT'S HE SAYING, WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.   
  
    "Hush up, Dogboy," I hissed.   
  
    "Dogboy, ka?" Sesshomaru mumbled. I think I heard a bit of humor, but then again I was used to either hearing something that wasn't there or hearing nothing at all.   
  
    "Ah! I didn't mean anything by that!" I tried to explain myself, but was interrupted.   
  
    "Never mind. Just tell him I left the directions in the drawer next to his bed."   
  
    "Hai," I said, thinking to myself, _'how does he know which room is Inuyasha's?'_   
  
    "Oh, and one more thing."   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "I made this one specially for him."   
  


*****Click*****

  
  
    "Hmmm...." I mumbled, turning the cordless off. Turning back to combing out the honey soaked hair, I sighed.   
  
    "What did he say?" Inuyasha grumbled, obviously mad about the whole drowning thing.... Or maybe it was the fact that Sesshomaru had heard me call him 'Dogboy'....   
  
    "The directions are in your nightstand and that he planned this trip special. All for his dear little baby brother," I cooed, pinching his cheek and giggling.   
  
    "Stop that!" he growled, swatting at my hand. "What was that supposed to mean anyway?"   
  
    "Don't know..." He tried to get up again. "Chotto! Get DOWN!" I yelled, pushing him back into the water. "It's not done yet!"   
  
     Inuyasha mumbled some incoherent words and growled.... For the next five minutes....   
  
    "All done!" I said, standing up to stretch out my legs.   
  
    "Finally!" Inuyasha yipped. Standing up and stretching out his arms, he sighed. I never saw it coming...   
  
     I was in the water before I even had time to realized I'd fallen. "Kyaaa!"   
  
    "Shut up, wench," Inuyasha snorted. "It's not even hot anymore."   
  
    "I know that you jerk!" I shouted, pulling myself up, but paused as I remembered something... White shirts + water = see through clothing... And I fell straight back into the water, splashing it over the sides.   
  
    "Clumsy," Inuyasha muttered, not having put two and two together, yet, but I really didn't care.   
  
     I flung the nearest thing to me at the baka in front of me.   
  
    "Hentai! Get out!" I shouted at the singer while throwing a brush which connected with his forehead.   
  
    "What the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.   
  
    "GET OUT!" I screeched as the shampoo bottle left my hands and made its way to Inuyasha who just stood there, completely confused. After the bottle hit him, he growled at me. Leaving the room, he mumbled something about 'women and the loss of their intelligence'.   
  
     I sighed. _'Great! What am I going to do now...?'_ The towels were all in a hallway closet... "SANGO-CHAN! Can you come here? I have a slight problem."   
  
    "I don't trust you!" Sango yelled back.   
  
    "Aya-chan?"   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "Can you help me? I need a robe or towel... Just get something, onegai," I mumbled.   
  
    "Sure," she replied.   
  
     I sighed again. What was the score now...? Me... 6- for two of the outfits and one for the nickname 'dogboy', plus the stunt last night. Inuyasha... 5- one for the 'see something you like' statement, one for the handcuffs, and one for the tub... I should've seen that one coming...   
  


******

  
  
     Within the next half-hour, I had taken a shower- since the water had the sticky-feel from the honey- dressed in the flares that I loved with a light blue shirt, eaten breakfast, and scrambled into Sango's convertible as driver. Ayame was off in lala land again and I still didn't trust Sango. The boys led the way in Inuyasha's car with Inuyasha- surprising as it sounds- as their driver.   
  
     The trip was pretty uneventful. Sango had resumed her position as d.j. so I was stuck listening to 'Demonic'. Well, it was okay since it was 'A Feudal Fairytale' instead of 'A Shattered Jewel'. Kouga started it off:   
  
"A wolf-demon side-character to a story,   
One of a journeying bunch   
Bound by a promise at the Rainbow Moon,   
One that had meant so much   
  
Though I had forgotten so quickly   
Just at the first sight,   
Of the traveling groups center girl   
I'll find her, be day or night-"   
  
     I don't exactly understand this part of the story, but the beat- just like 'Kazaana'- was awesome... It was sappy really, but it fit him.... Next up was Miroku:   
  
"I was one of the traveling group   
A priest with spiritual powers,   
Hidden behind an invisible mask   
I could sit and meditate for hours,   
  
With a hole in my right hand   
A curse bestowed upon me,   
I went forth with my friends   
To bring my foe to his knees-"   
  
     _'Houshi, huh?'_ They must have gotten that nickname from this... His made a little more sense to me, though I didn't get the 'hidden behind an invisible mask'. Did it mean his feelings or a barrier when he meditated...? If it had been another group, I wouldn't have sat there critisizing the lyrics. Inuyasha was the next to sing his part:   
  
"Leader of the pack, the group I mean   
A half-dog-demon through and through,   
I searched for my one and only foe   
And though the trees I flew,   
  
With my friend the priest and two nameless girls   
The hunt for the demon foe began,   
With much bloodshed and loss we won   
If given the chance, we'd do it again,"   
  
     Okay, now that the song was over, I had to wonder.... Where the nicknames given before this- which would lead to the inspiration of such a song- or after as a result of the song... Inuyasha's part fit him, that's for sure. Arrogant as always, he'd never give credit to a girl.... A HALF-dog demon, huh? Wonder where the half came from...   
  
    Inuyasha punched the break, causing the car to screech to a halt after sliding a bit. I did the same.... Seemed like a 'Follow the Leader' game to me.   
  
     I got out of the convertible and stormed over to the car. "What was that for!?" I yelled at Inuyasha, who just stared ahead with a ghostly expression, completely oblivious to my presence.   
  
     He started shaking his head, murmuring incoherently. I'm sure I heard him mumble 'iie', though. Over and over and over, again.... I turned to see what had caused him to react with such fright...   
  
    "No way!" I squealed in disbelieving delight. I just couldn't believe it. I always wanted to go for a hot air balloon ride. Seemed I was going to get just that, too. _'So, Dogboy is afraid of something... Imagine that!'_


	21. Some New Faces and a Strange Afternoon

_Some New Faces and a Strange Afternoon_

  
  
  
  
    ~ So, you are woken up extra early with no clue on what you are going to be doing today. 'Dogboy' still hasn't gotten cleaned up from the trick you had pulled the previous night and you have to help him... In doing so, you have to soak his hair in hot water and you decide to have a little fun by dunking him..... A few times... Oh, 'his' brother called too. Not exactly the most loving of brothers, that is for sure. After that telephone conversation with 'his' brother, you finish washing 'Dogboy's hair, only for him to dunk you! Come on! You were being nice! Doesn't he have a heart...? Anyway, after getting cleaned up, it's off to the mysterious destination 'naive' is dying to get to.... And wouldn't you believe it, 'Dogboy' is terrified to the core... Of heights! ~   
  
    "Miroku," I called, trying to get the drummer's attention. He was currently staring at the hot air balloons. I had noticed something peculiar and ironic at the same time.   
  
     The hot air trip we'd be taking- or whatever the case was - it would be by using three separate balloons instead of one... Same thing with the bedrooms. Three instead of six- even two would have been fine. Ne, one for the girls and one for the boys.   
  
    "Huh?" Miroku murmured, not even bothering to look at me.   
  
    "We need to move the vehicles," I answered. Seeing that he didn't understand what I had been referring to, I explained it with a sigh. "Either we snap Dogboy out of his stupor or we move him out of the drivers' seat."   
  
    "Oh..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to pester Inuyasha. "Oi! Inuyasha, snap out of it man! Pull yourself together!" Miroku started to pry at his death grip on the steering wheel that had caused his knuckles to go stark white.   
  
     The whole time Inuyasha stared ahead, muttering "Iie, iie, iie, iie..." It reminded me of Kouga's reaction to Relic. I just had to comment.   
  
    "Sugoi... Dogboy's acting just like Kouga right now, ne Miroku?" I laughed. Inuyasha's muttering stopped, but he didn't move an inch.   
  
    "Hai," Miroku replied, tugging on his friends arm. "If you don't drive than I'll have to..."   
  
     After a few more tugs to Inuyasha's hands, Miroku threw his heads up in defeat. He gave him a bonk to the head and started whispering vehemently to himself.   
  
     I gave it a few more tries, insulting him to the point where, if he hadn't been incased in such a ridiculous amount of fear, he would have strangled me even though I was a girl... I was amazed to see that it all fell on deft ears. He didn't even twitch or growl... _'Sugoi...'_   
  
     Seeing that he wasn't moving, I turned to something a little rasher. "Kya!" I screamed and pointed to the steering wheel. "There's a spider!" I started swatting at the steering wheel, as if I'd really seen one.   
  
     Like before, Inuyasha began to stutter, "S-s-spi-s-spid-d-d-d-SPIDER!", and jumped up, hitting his head on the ceiling. Starting to jiggle around, grossed out at the thought of a spider on him, he screamed like a girl. "GET IT OFF!" All right he was frightened of two things...   
  
    "Kya! It's on your head," I cried, holding back an oncoming cackle-fit. I really was mean...   
  
     He yipped and started slapping his head, trying to smash the spider that had never existed in the first place. "Now it's on your shoulder!" He panicked after hearing me. He'd missed it!   
  
     He began to fling his arms around, pausing only long enough to open the door. Once out of the car, he rolled on the ground for a while. Of course, I couldn't hold back on the giggle-fit forever...   
  
    "Hahahahahaha, I think the fire's extinguished, Dogboy," I commented as he stopped. He had brushed the dirt off before he had comprehended what it was I'd meant.   
  
     His face fell. "You didn't..." He said in disbelief.   
  
    "I did..." I mocked as I walked back to Sango's car. Miroku took the driver's seat of Inuyasha's vehicle and I followed him, leaving Inuyasha in the dust. Well, he chased us until we stopped and he hopped in the back with Ayame who tried her best to stop laughing.   
  
     She didn't exactly succeed, though.   
  
     We parked off to the side, next to some rather expensive looking vehicles. There were a few instructors to teach a crash course in safety and some workers. Many of them held flashlights while the others finished preparations.   
  
    "Over here," called one of the elderly instructors. She looked ancient, though I didn't say anything. I'm not THAT mean!   
  
     Still looking around, we stumbled over the elderly woman. Momentarily breaking away from my trance, I pulled Inuyasha along, who was staring in fear at the hot air balloons. "Ohayo, ma'am," I said, bowing slightly.   
  
    "Ohayo, child," she replied smiling. "I see ye are still afraid of heights Inuyasha. I thought ye would have gotten over that ridiculous phobia by now."   
  
     He stiffened at the woman's statement. "Well, I see you're still alive Keade-baba. That is miraculous enough. We don't need two surprises, now do we." He paused for a moment. "What's the meaning of this?"   
  
    "Well, ye are still rude, too. Not much has changed, has it?" She asked, and continued without an answer. "I have known ye for many a year, Inuyasha, and though I have learned ye are not the brightest of all, I know ye are not the dimmest, either," Keade replied while hobbling over to one of the huge balloon baskets, resting her arm on the edge. "Ye will be seeing both sunrise and sunset from the sky- in these balloons."   
  
     Inuyasha groaned. "That jack-ass..."   
  
    "Now you're talking to yourself," I muttered, giggling. "Some people will start to wonder... Hey, you don't by chance refer to yourself in the third person, do you?" I asked, sarcastically.   
  
    "Iie. Inuyasha would never speak in the third-person," he said with false hurt, then smirked. "Well... I want this to be done and over with. Keade-baba, ex- Itai!" he yipped after I elbowed him in the stomach. "Bitch! What the hell was that for!?"   
  
    "You need to respect your elders," I hissed, grabbing him by the ear like a naughty schoolboy.   
  
    "Keh! And why is that? It's not like she's gonna cast a spell on me or somethin'."   
  
     My eyes narrowed. "You WILL respect her or I'LL cast the spell. Understand?" I asked, the threat seething through my teeth with each word. "Now... What do you say, Dogboy?"   
  
     He growled, turning his head away. Bad move... I yanked on his ear and he lost balance, falling on his back. A few giggles could be heard. _'Great... More spectators...'_ I thought dryly as I placed a foot on his chest, pinning him down.   
  
     Inuyasha growled. "Keh! Explain the plans, Keade-ba _chan_," he said, making the 'chan' sound more like an insult than anything.   
  
    "I'll be nice and pretend I didn't notice that," I told him. "But you forgot to say 'onegai'."   
  
     _'Ite,'_ was the only thing I could think when he glared at me. If looks could kill, this one would have worked 5 times over.   
  
    "Onegai..." he snarled.   
  
    "That wasn't very polite, but it's better... We need to work on that a little more," I said with a smirk, removing my foot from the singer. "Wait... I thought I was the one that needed teaching..."   
  
    "You ARE!" He grumbled. "No _lady_ would do something like that."   
  
    "I never said I was a _lady_ and I don't wish to be one either. Being a female is enough," I replied.   
  
     Keade cleared her throat. "Well, well. It seems that ye have a leash, Inuyasha. All ye need is a collar to keep it in place."   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
     Everyone looked totally confused, save for Inuyasha. He stood there growling at the woman.   
  
    "It may be a good change for ye, Inuyasha," she added before she started explaining the arrangements. "As you can see, there are three balloons. Each balloon contains enough food for two- breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks. The balloons are connected by ropes, forming a triangle. If something were to go wrong, or if we miscalculated the food, ye will be able to pull yourself to another group. Inside each basket are five sandbags on each side. Sandbags are used to weigh the balloon down and stabilize the balance."   
  
    "So... Who's with who?" Ayame asked, watching a few cars drive away. The workers had finished the preparations and were going home for some shut- eye.   
  
    "Ye will choose. If ye cannot, straws may be drawn. We still have ten minutes before we need to raise the balloons," Keade spoke.   
  
    "Oh..." Ayame turned to face the rest of us. "Well... Which is it? Do we choose or draw?"   
  
    "Draw," we agreed without discussion. No one would really choose someone. I mean- half of us despised each other. Only Miroku and Ayame were completely impartial. Kouga didn't even know Sango existed, Inuyasha and I hated each other, Sango couldn't stand Miroku- well, actually I knew she liked him, but she'd never admit it- I didn't like Kouga. We were a mess.   
  
    "I thought as much," Keade sighed. "Very well, I will retrieve the straws. Ye need to get the proper gear from Myouga. Ye will find him near the farthest balloon."   
  
    "Myouga-jijii?" Inuyasha mumbled. "He's here, too? This place is just crawling with the dead."   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "He is also an elder that has known Inuyasha for some time now," Keade replied to my unformed question.   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
     Finally his statement dawned on me and I grabbed him hair, forgetting momentarily what it had felt like when Sango had pulled mine, and jerked him back as he walked away. "Dogboy," I growled menacingly. "Didn't we just have a little talk about respecting your elders?"   
  
    "Ite! Let go!"   
  
    "Which curse shall it be?" I asked calmly. "One that binds you to your brother even in the afterlife? Or one that sends you to a never-landing airplane filled with spiders?"   
  
    "Wench," he snorted.   
  
    "Baka," I retorted.   
  
    "Bitch," he countered.   
  
    "You seem to be calling me that a lot lately, 'Dogboy'," I said, smirking with a quirked brow. "Are you trying to tell me something?"   
  
    "Nani...?" He stuttered, baffled. Slowly, but surely, the meaning implied hit him... Like a ton of bricks. He stumbled backwards with wide eyes, promptly falling to the ground. "I-iie," he gasped and blushed. Even through the dark I could see it.   
  
    "Aw," I cooed. "That is so cute! All we're missing is your ears."   
  
    "Huh?" The rest of the group looked to one another, completely at a loss.   
  
    "Um... Maybe we only need four straws..." Miroku mumbled.   
  
     Sango just stared at me. "What has gotten into you? You aren't the Kagome I know."   
  
    "Hai, I am," I said defensively. "I really don't like being so good at word games, though. That came out of nowhere."   
  
    "Let's go," Miroku sighed. "We need to see Myouga-jiichan. I haven't seen him in, what, two weeks? What is he doing here anyway?"   
  
    "Probably watching dogface for Sesshomaru," Kouga replied.   
  
    "How do you know Myouga-jiichan?" Ayame asked, looking to Kouga.   
  
    "You know him?" Ayame nodded and went on to say she knew almost everyone involved in her grandfather's business. "Oh... Well, he is an informant that helps with building the company image, as you already know, obviously. He also started us out, along with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Now-"   
  
    "Who's Jaken?" Ayame implored.   
  
    "The toad man," Inuyasha answered. We burst out laughing, leaving Ayame in the dark. She had slept through that, too. "He is like my brother's personal slave," he explained to the confused girl.   
  
    "I knew Sesshomaru would like the idea of a personal slave," I mumbled, only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He growled, remembering my threat. "Just say it once, Dogboy," I chuckled as I listened to Kouga's continued story.   
  
    "Well, anyway... Myouga-jiichan works for Sesshomaru, naturally. He is always finding new and better songs for us and Sesshomaru uses him for keeping an eye on dogface. To keep him out of trouble, ne? That man does almost everything. It's likely that he planned this trip, instead of Sesshomaru."   
  
    "Sugoi," Ayame whispered. "I only met him once. I didn't know he did all of that."   
  
    "He didn't before Mr. Zaisan passed away," Miroku said. "Ah, Myouga- jiichan!"   
  
     We had arrived at the balloon Keade had mentioned. There stood a balding man with beady eyes in a dark blue business suit, talking on a cell phone. "Hai, Sesshomaru. They have made it. Sayonara." He turned the phone off; placing it in one of his jacket's many pockets. "Ohayo, Inuyasha."   
  
    "Ohayo, Myouga-jiij- Ite! Jiichan!" He yelped, clasping his abused shin. I smiled sweetly, bowing slightly to the man. He shook his head slowly.   
  
    "What do we need?" Kouga asked.   
  
    "Need?" Myouga repeated, uncertainly.   
  
    "Keade-bachan sent us," Ayame said. "She said that we needed to get our gear."   
  
    "Ayame?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "It's nice to see you again... The only thing you'll need, though, is the food or anything to pass the time. We have some books and a few board games. Cards, too... Are you sure she sent you for gear?" Myouga asked.   
  
    "Hai," Sango answered.   
  
    "Well, you don't need any gear... Ah! That's right!" He said, digging through his pockets. "Where is it...? I now it's here somewhere... Here!" He pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru-sama sent this."   
  
     Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the letter. "It's not a bomb, is it?"   
  
    "If he sent you a bomb then his sister wouldn't be getting her money," I stated. "That's a really silly thing to ask."   
  
    "I was being sarcastic, b... Wench," he growled, correcting himself.   
  
    "Can we go now?" Ayame asked impatiently. "I want to go! This is going to be so much fun!"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
     We bade goodbye to Myouga before making our way back to the first balloon where Keade stood waiting. "Boys choose from the left, girls from the right," she said, holding out her hands which contained three straws each.   
  
     Ayame was first, Miroku next. Sango took hers at the same time Inuyasha did. I was left to draw as Kouga did likewise. Matches:   
  
    "Iie!" Sango cried. Miroku smiled, hugging her to his side.   
  
    "Hmmm...." Ayame mumbled. "I have a short one with strips."   
  
    "Same here," Kouga huffed.   
  
    "Kya! Iie! No way!" I shouted. I was never going to get away from Dogboy at this rate.   
  
    "Ah! Iie! No fucking way!" He hollered, just as angry as I was.   
  
    "Interesting," Keade mumbled.   
  
    "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?" Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
    "Nothing..." And with that she hobbled away. Leaving us to wallow in disappear.   
  
     _'Why...? Kami-sama, do you hate me so? What have I done to deserve this...? Wait! Don't answer that.'_   
  
    "Well, I guess we should get into our baskets..." Miroku muttered, still holding Sango who had given up fighting at this point. She was just plain outright tired of the torture she was being put through.   
  
    "Okay, finally!" Ayame cheered. "I get the one over there!" She shouted, racing to the one that we hadn't visited yet. Grumbling incoherently, Sango stalked off to the nearest balloon. The boys stood there for a moment.   
  
    "Why-"   
  
    "-the fuck-"   
  
    "-do we have-"   
  
    "-to do this?" They asked, each saying their own line and ending with the same one. They really were in tuned with each other. Even Miroku had an uncharacteristic air about him. Sad...   
  
    "Because it's your job," I said, felling a little sorry for them and letting it show. "In a way... You wanted fame, you got it... Try to make the best of it boys," I sighed, walking slowly to the remaining balloon.   
  
     Whatever had made me say that brought up memories of that last audition. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be an unknown person in the world of music. At least I could make my own decisions.   
  


******

  
  
     Sunrise had been beautiful. It wasn't as good as sunset would be, but it was still worth seeing. Slowly, the sky turned from black to a smoggy gray, then a light blue. As the first sunbeam broke to the surface, so did the first birds' song. It was magical. Everything about it was magical. And what did Inuyasha do? He ruined it. Whining and complaining curled up in a ball in the opposite corner from me. _'Oh well,'_ I sighed mentally.   
  
     After a while of being up in the air, the balloons slowly drifted apart. When the ropes reached their full extent, it was a rather secluded area, even though they were in the open. The balloons were close enough to see the other balloons' occupants, but far enough that no one could here another's conversation or see who it was; only that it was someone.   
  
    "Well... What are we supposed to do now?" I asked, sitting down, careful not to move too quickly. He didn't answer. "Okay then... What about your sister?"   
  
    "What about her?"   
  
    "What is she like? Has she always been sick? What does the disease do? How do they treat it now?" I rambled. "Ne, stuff like that."   
  
    "Why should I tell you? You already know more about me than most fans do," he replied.   
  
    "Well, for one, I am not a fan so that does not matter. Two, I am bored and will start to get on your nerves, one way or another, if you don't start talking. Three, it's too early for lunch and I just finished the last of my book," I answered.   
  
    "Why didn't you just say that then? I could go on and on about my sister," he said sarcastically. "I could talk about absolutely nothing, too. Wanna see?"   
  
    "Not really. Either you talk, we play a game, or I do something we both regret, okay?"   
  
    "And what would that be?"   
  
    "Oh, I don't know... Separate you and those family jewels of yours. I really don't wanna have to do anything that drastic... I could just push you over the side. It would be a lot less embarrassing for you."   
  
    "And what was that supposed to mean?"   
  
    "Nothing, Dogboy. Now, which is it?"   
  
    "Which is what?"   
  
     And the questions of pointless meaning kept flying back and forth, never fully reaching the other side. The argument ended awkwardly...   
  
    "No way! I love that group! How could you hate them?" Inuyasha shouted.   
  
    "Baka! I was talking about your group! What's up with the 'that' and 'them' instead of 'our' and 'us'?" Big pause... _'Us...? Why does it sound so strange...? I was referring to their group. He should have said 'us'- meaning the band of course...'_ And my thought were just as jumbled as the conversation.   
  
    "Uh... What's for lunch?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the sky. That wasn't hard to do since we were 'sitting' in it.   
  
     I stood up and walked over to the basket. "Well," I murmured as I searched the basket. "There's a few sandwiches, apples, some other fruits, and that's about it."   
  
    "Drinks?"   
  
     I walked over to the cooler next to the side of the basket and lifted the lid...   
  
    "DAMN IT!" I shouted. "It's all Coke!" I picked up the closest bottle and throw it as far as I could. _'Oops... Hope that doesn't hit anyone...'_   
  
    "OI!" Inuyasha yelled, forgetting his fear of heights in no time. He jumped to his feet and tripped over his jacket that lay in front of him, falling to his face. The basket jounced unsteadily and I slipped, barely catching myself on the rim... Something was wrong... My feet... weren't touching anything.   
  
    "Kya! I'm gonna fall!" I shouted, closing my eyes.   
  
    "Shit! You gotta be kidding me," Inuyasha grumbled. "Hold on."   
  
    "What do you think I'm doing?" I growled. I felt the basket start to move a bit. "Wh-what are you doing?"   
  
    "Keh! Fixing the sandbags so that it won't tip when I try to pull you over the side. What else would I be doing?"   
  
    "Sitting and waiting for me to fall," I answered, my fear slowly fading away. Inuyasha was having some problems with the bags, thought I don't know what it could have possibly been. While I waited, I began to feel like it was all a dream, as if I had never really awoke this morning... "I wonder... If I were to let go," I thought aloud, "would I really fall...?" (A/N: Uh, like DUH! Baka, ne?)   
  
    "Baka! Of course you'll fall," Inuyasha snorted. "Iie... Let me restate that. You won't fall. You will plummet to the ground, unable to cry out because of the intensity of the fear that will consume you, and you'll try with all of your might to accomplish the impossible by flailing your arms in a desperate and useless attempt to fly. When you do reach the ground, your body will shatter into many small, bloody pieces, littering the ground with your entrails. I suppose an eye may pop out of its destroyed socket, roll around on the ground and stare unblinkingly at the men that have to sweep up your remains."   
  
     That made me shiver, but I remained in that eerie calm state. "You don't have to be soooo descriptive, but.... Arigatou."   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "Now I understand my situation and that it's real, but..." I couldn't finish my sentence aloud. _'Why am I not scared anymore...?'_   
  
     Inuyasha snorted. "You really are a strange girl, ne...? How much longer can you hold?"   
  
    "Umm.... Perhaps a minute or so... Why?"   
  
    "Good," Inuyasha sighed. I felt the basket jounce again as he plopped down and, from the sound of things, opened a bottle of Coke.   
  
    "Chotto!" I screeched, afraid once again. _'He's gonna let me fall!'_   
  
    "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, laughing as he stood. "I wouldn't let anyone fall," he continued as I felt his hands grab my arms, "to their death like that," he ended as he lift me up so easily it made me sick. He was too strong for his own damned good. "Not even you..."   
  
     That statement- no... That voice caused me to open my eyes. Just then, his voice had lost all it's sarcasm, all it's hateful, hurtful tones. I found myself staring into last night's sunset with its last ray of light. The one of sorrow. But instead of a stream of light, I found a pool. A pool of gold. Of amber. Of sadness. I didn't want to notice it. I didn't want to see so much pain. It hurt me. If happiness existed in those eyes, it was such a small amount that it had been corrupted by the other feelings, leaving it invisible.   
  
     I couldn't pull back; my body froze. Not even my mind was working properly. My breath left me. No human being should suffer so. I wanted to help; I never wanted to do it more than I did right then. I wished that the past would leave my mind, even if only for the moment, so that I could hold him close and tell him it would all be okay. With his arms already around me, all that needed to happen was for me to lean into the embrace. It was so easy, I so scared.   
  
     Without thinking, I whispered the first thing that came to mind. "Gomen..." And with that, the trance was broken.   
  
    "For what?" He mumbled, his hands dropping to his sides.   
  
    "Uh... Nothing," I sighed, taking a seat in the center of our limited space.   
  
    "What was that for, anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
    "What was what for?"   
  
    "The whole throwing the Coke over the side? It doesn't make sense, ne?"   
  
    "Oh! I told you I didn't like Coke," I muttered, resting my chin on my clasped hands.   
  
    "Iie, you told Kouga that."   
  
    "But you heard it," I retorted.   
  
    "Still... I don't like Pepsi, but I wouldn't throw it over the side if it was all there was to drink," he said, grabbing a sandwich from the bag and tossing it to me.   
  
    "Arigatou..." I said, unwrapping the lunch. "I had a bad experience with Coke a while back. I was really young and I grew up detesting the stuff."   
  
    "Oh... So, what's your family like?" He asked, a bit slow.   
  
    "They're great!" I exclaimed, happy for once as I thought of my brother. "I live with my brother, my mom and her father. My brother is really annoying, always getting into my stuff. Oh! One time, he snuck in my room to steal a bra for this dare he was in and I caught him. After he explained it, I gave him one. His friends actually paid him five dollars for it. They ended up fighting over it and it ripped. They chased my brother all the way home, but when they say me-" I broke off laughing. I couldn't help it. "Th-the boys fell flat on their faces and crawled away.   
  
    "He's a good kid though. He does great in school, too. Not a real brain, but smart enough to get into the same high school I went to, which is no easy thing.   
  
    "My mom is a little different, though. She always has her head in the clouds, but she sees everything. There's always a smile on her face," I shuttered as I realized a parallel I didn't want to. "Like Miroku... Anyway, I think she went over the top a while ago and never came back. Before I could go with Sango-chan and Aya-chan, she had me promise to bring a guy home with me."   
  
     _'I can't believe I just told him that!'_   
  
    "That's what Miroku meant?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded. "Oh..."   
  
    "Like I said, she has lost it. She went on a trip with Aya-chan's mom, whom she cannot seem to get along with, because her mom's a matchmaker," I sighed, shaking my head in self-pity.   
  
    "Well, my grandpa's worse. He believes that he is a descendent of a magical family-line. Whenever something bad happens, he blames it on evil spirits and demons. Then, just to make sure we're safe, he plasters our house with ofudas to seal us away from the 'dangerous, demented beings'. But I love them all, no matter what they're like, and that's all that matters."   
  
    "And I thought you were strange," Inuyasha muttered.   
  
    "I am," I replied.   
  
    "I know."   
  
    "Well... What about your sister?"   
  
    "Don't feel like it..."   
  
    "Okay," I mumbled, raking my brain for ideas. "What about your first audition? What was it like?"   
  
    "Didn't I tell you?" He asked, tossing me an apple.   
  
    "Arigatou. Not really. I know you didn't tell me everything. How did they set it up?" I asked, thinking, _'I actually get the chance for intelligent conversation with him and I ask about something I already know... Maybe I'm the one that has lost it...'_   
  
    "Why are you so curious?"   
  
    "I thought about trying it out a long time ago..."   
  
    "You. A singer?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
    "Chotto!" I yelled, throwing my apple at him, hitting him in the knee. "Can't you ever be serious?"   
  
    "Gomen," he chuckled, tossing me a new apple. "Well, first they had us try out a few songs with everyone in the room, so that you could see what you were up against, ne? Then they would choose a bunch of contestants. The next time, they split up the group into smaller sections, choosing three from each section. About this time there were still fifteen kids left. They gave us a new set of songs and we tried them out in front of each other. They were trying to get us to 'reach our fullest potential'," he stated, mocking someone he had remembered. At least that's what I think. "Ten of us were sent packing, while the rest stayed. The last one was done in a room with a group of judges and no one else so that we could focus on being our best. I won."   
  
    "Sugoi..." I murmured, trying to look as amazed as I sounded. "Were you ever scared?"   
  
    "A little..."   
  
    "From auditioning or a rival?"   
  
    "I don't know... That's what I can't remember," he said, leaning his head against the basket's edge. "I just know that something went wrong on the last audition... Someone was disqualified or something..."   
  
    "Hmm... Well... Ah! What's Kikyo like?" I asked. I wanted to know if I should be insulted from people mistaking us or pleased.   
  
    "Huh...? You are strange," he mumbled. "That was the last thing I expected to hear... She's... Kinda hard to describe. Don't EVER repeat this to anyone." I promised not to. "Well, she is an actress- was an actress, is an actress, I'm not certain which. She looks like you, but with brown eyes and a brown tint to her hair. Ne, yours has a bluish tint. She's a little taller than you are and- hai- she can be a real bitch. She is the perfect example of a daddy's girl. I used to think she was just... more sophisticated than most people, but that wasn't it. After she ran off with my money, she started to stalk me, teasing me and then begging to come back. I'm actually surprised that we haven't seen or heard from her at all."   
  
    "Then I'm guessing that being called 'Kikyo' would be an... insult?" He nodded once. "Oh..." I yawned and lay down on my side. "Know any good bedtime stories?"   
  
    "Only children fairytale's," he answered, yawning. "How about..."   
  
     That was the last thing I heard before sleep took over in my bored mind. I had a fleeting feeling that he fell asleep even sooner than that, though. Boredom was not a good conversation starter. The boredom just waited aloft to reclaim its rightful spot. And to think, we still had till sundown before we could leave... 


	22. An Unforgettable Sunset

_An Unforgettable Sunset_

  
  
  
  
    ~Well, this day has certainly been informative. You have learned that 'Dogboy's brother is truly out to make 'his' life a living hell, that 'Dogboy' fears heights, and what your unknown twin was/is like. You also met two of 'Dogboy's acquaintances, made 'him' blush, and were saved from falling to your death by none other than 'Dogboy' himself. Now, having nothing to do, you tell him about your family and the whole 'deal with mom' slips. Oops... Oh well. 'He' didn't read much into it. Guess what... You still have a while to go. After all, it is only three o'clock and you just woke up from your nap. 'He's still asleep... Oh, what to do! ~   
  
     I sat alone, watching the clouds roll by. It really was a nice day. The sun was warming and not too bright. The birds sung songs, never sticking to a certain one; I never got bored of hearing them. The air was just right, not too cold, not too hot.   
  
     I looked over the edge to the other balloons. From Sango's balloon, I saw one person standing, starring down to the ground (A/N: Wonder why? ^_^ No, I didn't make Miroku fall of the edge). Whoever it was had a lot of gut's to do that. I never could bring myself to, even when I was holding on for my life when I'd fallen over. I'd been scared out of my mind!   
  
     In Ayame's balloon, both of them were standing up, side by side. _'Way to go Aya-chan,'_ I cheered silently. Maybe she had gotten it through his thick skull that I didn't like him or that she did. Which ever it was, I knew she was content right where she was.   
  
     I returned to my spot in the center of our balloon, stopping for once to admire the place. The basket was made of a thick, woven material- what kind, I am not sure. The balloon was stripped, laterally, with blue, yellow, pale purple, and light teal. All in all, it was very colorful; a calm feeling was given from it.   
  
     I looked to my life's ruin, not judging him for the first time; just seeing him. He had rolled up his jacket to form a pillow, laying one arm under his head and the other across his hip. His hair, although it had been brushed out a few dozen times, was a mess, tousled by the slight breeze. A few bangs fell over his face, casting a shadow that hid his closed eyes. His clothes, even though his shirt was its' usual red, fit him perfectly, color and all. His lips in neither a frown nor smile. It was the first time I'd seen him that no sadness showed. Peace did. He was... I cannot think of the right word. He wasn't handsome, the word just didn't fit. He was... Beautiful...   
  
     He yawned, startling me. I looked away, blushing. I was extremely glad I hadn't been caught starring at him. How was I going to explain that?   
  
     He stretched, grunting as he started to roll over. The basket swayed slightly and he started flailing his arms... I could only guess. I really hated those kind of nightmares. Ne, the ones where you are falling off a cliff or building, or just plain falling. And, as if he had hit rock bottom, he stopped, paused, then sat up bolt right.   
  
    "Cool down," I said quietly, trying not to startle him. It didn't work though. He jumped, making the basket jerk around underneath us, frightening him even more. "It's okay. You're fine... You do remember where we are, don't you?"   
  
     He looked at me for a while, trying to focus his eyes. "Hai..." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, then sighed in relief.   
  
    "You fall from a cliff or naked off a school building?" I snickered.   
  
     He growled. "The later."   
  
     I stopped laughing, choking in shock. "You're kidding."   
  
    "Iie. I even had the teachers chasing me with rulers and the principle pelting me with books," he laughed. "I still don't understand how us humans can go to the movies and see a hideous monster and not believe- or be scared- in it, yet we fall for our ridiculous dreams."   
  
    "I know. Weird, ne?" I laughed with him.   
  
    "Hai." He sighed, leaning back on the basket's edge. "So? How much longer?"   
  
    "Four to five hours, I think."   
  
    "Great," he said, unenthusiastically. "Well... What else is there to talk about?"   
  
    "Hmm..." I sat there, racking my brain for ideas, yet again. "Ah! About your song, 'A Feudal Fairytale'- did your nicknames come from that or did your song come from the nicknames?" I asked, remembering the (A/N: horrible?) song from earlier that day.   
  
    "Oh... Sugoi... I never really thought about that, but the nicks were first. I think that it was a coincidence. After all, Myouga was the one that found that song and he never knew about our names," Inuyasha said, rummaging through the basket of food. "Want anything?"   
  
    "Sure," I responded, watching him as his hair was blown in front of his face. He looked cute that way, but I didn't have time to stare right now. He'd notice it like always. "Are there any peaches left?"   
  
    "Yep," he said, tossing me one. "Wanna drink?"   
  
    "I..."   
  
     _ 'Okay, this is a problem,'_ I thought. My mouth was dry, and even though the peach would help with that, it would be too sweet and the only thing to drink was Coke... Was it really that bad?   
  
    "It is only Coke... isn't it?"   
  
    "Yeah."   
  
    "I... I guess so," I said resignedly, looking at my lap. Why did it feel so strange? For some odd reason, I knew he wouldn't do anything like that again, but still it felt off... Maybe it was because I hadn't had Coke in such a long time and that, for the first time in a long time, I was going to drink it, sitting next to the reason I hadn't had it for that whole time. (A/N: Sugoi... That's a lot of 'times'! ^-^)   
  
     He picked two out and walked over to me, handing me one before he sat down. "Next question is mine... What are you doing with friends like them? Don't take it the wrong way, but you seem so different from them."   
  
    "Well... I have known Sango-chan for some time, but I actually met her through her younger brother. My brother had made a new friend and invited him over for dinner, but he had to bring his sister or he couldn't go. That's how I met Sango-chan. We had a lot in common, like beating the snot out of our snoopy little brothers. Her brother's neat. A really great athlete.   
  
    "Aya-chan was new at our school, but, like Kouga and you... we didn't get along at first. Ne, she had lied to this guy, saying that I liked him so that he would break up with his girlfriend. Supposedly, she had received a rather rude note from the girl and thought that was the perfect revenge. I was pestered by the boy, jumped by the angry ex-girlfriend, and suspended for giving her a black eye. Sango-chan and Aya-chan became friends while I was suspended, only because Sango-chan had been sick during that day and didn't know.   
  
    "About a month later, Sango's dad lost his job and couldn't afford to live in Tokyo; they had to move. I was devastated because she was my only really good friend. Aya-chan spoke to her grandfather and he paid for the house- all the payments- and gave her father a job. He isn't a very hard worker, so he didn't exactly get rich off of it. I was so happy that I had forgiven Aya-chan and became her best friend all at the same time. She was happy for another friend and we've been a best-friend-trio ever since," I explained, taking a deep breath. "Next question. Hmm... I can't really think of any... What were your parents like?"   
  
    "I don't really remember my dad," he said as he grabbed an apple from the basket. "He was the one that gave Sesshomaru and me the odd hair and eye color though. He was really strict, just like Sesshomaru. I take after my mom when it comes to personality. She was really sarcastic most the time. She always had a comeback at the tip of her tongue; very clever. She was also very sweet and caring... I don't know which my sister is more like, though..."   
  
    "What about her?"   
  
    "Uh, uhn, uh," he scolded, wagging a finger. "My turn."   
  
    "Okay then. Shoot."   
  
    "What about your dad? You didn't mention him before," Inuyasha said, looking at his half empty Coke, then to mine. "And why haven't you started drinking?"   
  
    "Because I haven't needed to yet and I am still not sure if I can. That memory is right at the surface and I don't care to remember," I stated, then smirked. "So, what about your sister?"   
  
    "You didn't answer my question," he stated, frowning slightly.   
  
    "Hai, I did too. You asked why I hadn't started drinking and I told you," I told him, smiling in delight. "It was your rule after all."   
  
    "You're right... Sugoi, you really are a tiger when it comes to word games," he chuckled, shaking his head. "My sister... She is a little older than 13 and she has been sick for almost 6 years."   
  
    "Sugoi... That's so sad," I said in sympathy and grabbed his hand for comfort, startling us both. I blushed slightly, but didn't let go. "Go on," I urged, reassuringly.   
  
    "She was hospitalized. After fainting for an unknown reason, she slipped into a comatose state and would wake up once in a while, but then go back into a coma- we never knew when the next time she'd wake up would be. We always were up there when she was awake and we'd talk about the new things and she'd tell us her dreams. It was nice back then; not as morbid as it is now.   
  
    "Well, she stopped speaking after my mother died. Sesshomaru is there a lot, just waiting for her to wake up. I think she's the only one that can get the soft side of my brother out in the open... I can't stand to see her though. She looks like death, pale all the time... Last time she woke up before Mother died, she said she had seen mama and they talked. It was kind of spooky and I can't help but think that she knew what was going to happen ahead of time..."   
  
     I had listened through the whole thing, squeezing his hand lightly in the places were his voice would fade. He sighed, then smiled. "That felt good... To have finally gotten that outta my system..."   
  
    "Good," I said, smiling sadly. "That must have been a pain, carrying it around with you... Now, you don't have to do it alone..." I paused. Whatever had made me say it had its own way of thinking, that is for sure. "Well, your question."   
  
    "Umm... What about your dad?"   
  
    "He was really nice, always smiling. He was almost never serious, but he was a down to earth guy; the exact opposite of my mom when it comes to that. He was always there for us, with a smile no matter what the problem. I miss him a lot, but his death has taught me some important things," I said, thinking to myself. _'I learned that life is not as limitless as we think... And a smile only goes so far...'_   
  
    "He past away when I was five in a car accident. I was in it, too, but I had slipped into a comatose state. I was practically dead to the world for ten days while my dad was literally dead. I woke up to my mother yelling at me... I blamed it on myself for a number of reasons, but I forgot about it all, which was an amazing feat considering everything we went through," I said, leaving it as vague as possible. I don't know why, but I didn't want him knowing the truth right now... Something was holding me back.   
  
    "Well, it's my turn! What did Keade mean by that whole leash and collar thing?" I asked, remembering the old woman's words.   
  
     Inuyasha growled as his cheeks turned a light pink. "She was saying that she thought you were a perfect match for me, because I don't listen to many and you made me. The collar thing was her way of saying she liked you more than most... _'Wedding bells in the future'_ kind of thing," he finished, looking out to the sky.   
  
    "Oh..." I mumbled, unable to think as my face reddened. It made sense now, that was for sure, and I think it would have been better to leave the question unanswered. That question was one heck of a conversation killer.   
  
     I yawned, lying back down. That's when I noticed it... My bottle... was empty. "KYA!" I screamed, throwing it over the side. Why I did it, I'll never know.   
  
    "O~kay," Inuyasha said, uncertainly as he looked at me with a you've- officially-lost-your-mind look. He shook his head and stretched out, lying in the center, which I had claimed as my own domain. I let him know by growling and glaring, a very Inuyasha-like thing to do. "Nani?"   
  
    "That is my spot," I growled.   
  
     He yawned. "And?"   
  
    "Get out," I said calmly, hoping that would scare him. It didn't work.   
  
    "Iie," he stated, closing his eyes and rolling to his side, away from me.   
  
    "Either you move," I said, praying he'd move- I am not a person that will back down on my words- "or you'll have to deal with sharing."   
  
    "Keh!" he snorted, not even so much as twitching. _'Iie,'_ I cried mentally. _'H-he didn't move.'_   
  
    "I hope you know I'd rather be called 'fangirl' than do this," I sneered, blushing fiercely, though I am not sure why.   
  
    "Then don't."   
  
    "I am NOT laying by the edge," I hissed. "Jerk." And so the age old battle commenced.   
  
    "Baka."   
  
    "Bastard."   
  
    "Bit-witch," he corrected himself.   
  
    "Dogboy!" It felt kind of strange, yelling at a back.   
  
    "Slut," he countered, receiving a none-too-gentle kick in the ribs, courtesy of me.   
  
    "Asshole!"   
  
    "Tomboy!"   
  
    "Baka!"   
  
    "I said that already, wench!"   
  
     There was a brief silence. That really did feel weird, calling him a name without looking him directly in the eyes.   
  
    "This doesn't exactly work unless we face each other, does it?" I asked, speaking my previous musings.   
  
    "Nope. Sounds funny this way," Inuyasha said, sighing.   
  
    "Well," I grumbled as I laid down. "I guess this shouldn't feel so strange... After all," I sighed, turning on my side, away from Inuyasha with a grin, "We've slept together before... Haven't we?" I asked, mockingly.   
  
    "N-nani!?" He exclaimed in shock. From the way the ground moved, Inuyasha had turned to face me, staring at my back. I smirked.   
  
    "I don't sleep walk, just for further reference. Plus, a camera can be pretty loud- especially if there are giggles afterward."   
  
    "B-but you didn't yell or anything," he stammered.   
  
    "Well, it was nice of you and I did have a separate blanket. Besides, I knew I could use it to my advantage in the future and I didn't want Sango knowing I knew... She'd use it against me somehow," I explained. I could literally hear his mind processing this, then a smirk. _'Oh, Kami-sama, what now?'_   
  
    "So... Does that mean you didn't mind it... fangirl?"   
  
     I remained calm, trying to think of something fast. _'Let's see... My purse is in Sango- chan's car...'_   
  
    "Drat," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear. I knew that he was grinning like mad right about then. "I left my cell phone in my purse... I'll just ask Myouga-jiichan to call Sesshomaru after we get back on the ground... I'll kick ya later. Right now," I yawned, "I'm taking a nap."   
  
     I let him take as long as he wanted to comprehend my threat as I fell gently back to sleep.   
  


******

  
  
     I woke with goose-bumps. The temperature had dropped considerably as it grew late. Opening my eyes, I vaguely noticed that the sky held shades of purple and orange, the setting for an oncoming sunset.   
  
     I rolled to my side, looking at my surroundings. Inuyasha had chosen to stay in the center, but kept to himself. We had been back to back, it seemed.   
  
     I sat up slowly, stretching as a yawn found its way to me. I rubbed the sleep from my mind as my mind focused on reality. _'That nap was... Sugoi! Almost four hours,'_ I thought as I looked to the sky. The sun wouldn't set for another half hour so I busied myself with 'Search and Devour'- the hunt of the mindless, starving 19 year old woman when food was out of sight. I stayed civil, though. I chose another sandwich and an apple. Let's see, for a drink I chose... Oh, looky here! A Coke! _'Yeah, me,'_ I thought sarcastically.   
  
     Well, that took me a good twenty minutes to finish... And the sun was descending. _'Better wake Dogboy.'_   
  
     I crouched down beside the sleeping singer, waiting a while before I disturbed him. Again, I noticed he was more peaceful then when he was awake and, I found myself realizing, he was even better this time. It did him more good then I had thought, talking about his sister and all. _'Maybe... when he remembers like I did... he will feel lighter at the heart,'_ I thought as I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. _'I'd feel better, too... because... he'd be happy... Why though? Why do I feel this way...'_   
  
     I sighed, looking to the sky for answers. "Kya!" The sun was setting! "Dogboy! Wake up!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. I lost my balance, falling on the soundly sleeping man. Well, he wasn't sleeping any longer.   
  
    "Ah! Get off me!" He yelled, shoving me away roughly. I didn't blame him, I'd do the same thing if I woke up with someone on me.   
  
    "Gomen, but I was trying to wake you up," I said. I pointed to the sky. "The sun's setting!"   
  
    "So?" he asked in bewilderment.   
  
    "SO!? I thought you'd like to see it..." I stated.   
  
    "Oh..." He sat up, stretching.   
  
    "Come on, get up!" I tugged on his sleeve, causing him to fall on his side.   
  
    "I am," he said, yawning.I stood up, walking over to the edge to watch the sun. It had gotten considerably cooler and I shivered involuntarily. I felt something drape around my shoulders as Inuyasha stood beside me. His jacket... "A- arigatou..."   
  
     He looked over to me, smirking. "You should have thought about that earlier- bringing a jacket."   
  
     I was going to retort, but shrugged it off. I didn't want to ruin this.   
  
     I turned back to watching the sky's colors change from a purple and orange mix, to a bright pink and light blue, then back to a dark purple and red mix as the sun lowered.   
  
    "Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, smiling as the colors brightened slightly, again. He didn't respond, I didn't expect him to. As the sun sank beneath the horizon the last ray of light stood out among all others. It was entrancing. The feelings that ray gave off...   
  
    "Oyasumi nasai," I whispered, startled to hear my words come from the one next to me, also. I looked at him, questioningly. He gave a sad smile.   
  
    "I always say that," he said, looking back to the sky that now had the moon as its only guide. "I used to watch the sunset with my mother... She had said 'when the sun sets, the memories of that day are lost to it. If you speak to that sun and bid it a "good night"... the next one will remember that day and it will remind you of those times... But with the good comes the bad.'" He laughed. "My mom wasn't always a down-to-earth woman, either. She always had her head in the clouds."   
  
     I turned my gaze back to the sky, sighing. _'I feel like he is a whole different person right now... Chotto! What ever happened to his fear of heights!?'_ I was going to ask, until I felt a hand... on my butt...   
  
    "HENTAI!" I screeched, slapping Inuyasha. He looked at me, completely and utterly confused.   
  
    "Nani? What did I do?"   
  
    "You-" I started, then stopped as I heard an angry snarl and a few thud's. I looked behind me and found an unconscious Miroku at the foot of a steaming Sango. "S-Sango-chan?" I mumbled. The events replayed themselves in my mind and I turned to Inuyasha with some profound type of determination. "I-I am so sorry. Oh Kami-sama, are you alright? I am sorry! I didn't mean to- I didn't know... Daijobu ka?" I was totally frantic.   
  
     He laughed at me. Instead of being angry, I was relieved. "Daijobu, fangirl." That mad me angry.   
  
    "Sango-chan, remind me to give Sesshomaru a call later, okay?" I asked, glaring at the singer."   
  
    "Hai... Kagome-chan?" She asked, uncertainly. I looked over to her. "How did you not hear us coming?" Slowly, with each word, her expression sprouted a calculative grin. I glared at her.   
  
    "What are you doing here anyway?" I sneered.   
  
    "Gomen ne, Kagome-chan. We didn't mean to interrupt."   
  
    "Sango," I growled.   
  
    "It's almost time for us to go back down and Miroku here," Sango said in disgust, kicking the fallen drummer, "ate all of our food... I'm a little edgy when I'm hungry, so I hit him a little harder than I meant to..."   
  
    "You feeling guilty? Most people do when they hurt the one they love," I smirked.   
  
    "And some lose track of time and space- like Aya-chan- while others find themselves in a whole different dimension," she replied, grinning. I didn't hear the last part.   
  
    "Aha! So you admit it?" I asked, smiling as her expression changed from smug to defeated.   
  
    "That is not what I said."   
  
    "Doesn't matter. You didn't have to say anything... I've always known it," I replied, tossing her a sandwich, which happened to be the last one.   
  
    "I DO NOT!"   
  
    "Hai, you do," I said, sitting down. Inuyasha followed suit, sitting next to me in a daze. He just looked at Sango, then to me, and back again. "Well," I said, cutting off any further shouts from her, "we need to do something for Aya-chan... Like throw a birthday party."   
  
    "She's going out with Kouga later, when we get back on land... They're taking my convertible," Sango said, sitting next to the abused drummer. "Maybe we can set it up tonight."   
  
    "Yeah..." I mumbled, tossing around a few dozen idea's. "What are we going to do though?"   
  
    Sango sighed in resignation. "I don't know... I just don't know..."   
  
    "I have an idea," Inuyasha said. In the next few minutes, Miroku woke up, I lost myself in deep thought, and the plans for the night were revealed... I really didn't want to do this... 


	23. A Belated Bday Party Memories Unfold and...

_A Belated B-day Party; Memories Unfold and Explanations are Given_

  
  
  
  
    ~Finally! You are now back on the ground, cherishing the feel of Earth underneath you for the first time. 'Revenge', 'Dogboy', 'houshi', and yourself are going back to the cabin to fix up a surprise birthday party for 'naive' while she is on a date with 'wimpy wolf'. You have all agreed about what you were going to do and who is setting up what. One problem though. You will be doing something you haven't done in over 14 years and right in front of 'him'... How embarrassing... If your voice betrays you... No time to practice! On with the preparations!~   
  
     I decided to work with decorations and the cake. Sango, who complained continuously about having clean-up duty later, was nominated as the one to go shopping for what was needed- cake mix, frosting and decorations among other things. Miroku and Inuyasha settled for rearranging the family room and setting up a small stage.   
  
     When Sango left, Miroku and Inuyasha sat down to watch the TV and I tried to slip away in order to set up a little 'surprise' of my own... Inuyasha caught on though.   
  
    "Keh! Don't even think about it," he snorted, flipping the channel.   
  
    "Think about what? I was going to take a shower," I lied.   
  
    "You had one this morning," he said.   
  
    "Sugoi... You pay more attention than I thought!"   
  
    "Keh!" I tried to walk away again, only to be stopped. "Get in here and sit down, fangirl."   
  
    "Ah! Arigatou, Dogboy! I forgot to call Sesshomaru," I replied smiling. "Miroku, do you know the number?"   
  
    "H-" Miroku began, getting elbowed by Inuyasha, "IIE!"   
  
    "That's okay. I'll get it from Aya-chan later," I said, walking toward the bathroom.   
  
    "Get back in here!" he yelled, bounding off the couch.   
  
    "Iie!"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "IIE! I am GOING to take a SHOWER!"   
  
    "I don't believe you," he stated, now standing in front of me, blocking the bathroom entrance. _'Perfect...'_   
  
    "Ah! I owe you a kick, don't I- iie, wait! I owe you two," I said, smirking. "Don't think I won't... You are in a perfect position right there."   
  
     He thought about that awhile, before he moved away. But instead of getting out of my way, he walked up to me, and pulled me back to the family room by my wrists.   
  
    "Kya! What are you doing?" I asked, pulling back as hard as I could. "LET GO!"   
  
    "Iie," he said, pushing me to the couch next to Miroku. "I don't trust you."   
  
    "Inuyasha, that is not very kind of you," Miroku said, setting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't even think about it as I glared at the singer. "You should be more respectful. Let her go."   
  
    "Iie." He sat down next to me, taking control of the remote. That's when I realized who it was that had his hand on my shoulder... Well, it wasn't on my shoulder anymore.   
  
    "Kya!" I jumped straight into Inuyasha, snuggling as close as possible, trying to get as far away from the drummer as I could. "Get away, get away, GET AWAY!!!!"   
  
    "Houshi," he growled, hugging me close to his side for protection. "Keep your hands off her!"   
  
     Miroku snickered. "Only her?"   
  
     Though I couldn't see his face, I know it had a thoughtful look. Next thing I knew, he was shoving at me. "Get off!" I didn't move and I wasn't going to either. "Get off, now!" I still didn't move. He sighed, "You are troublesome, ne?"   
  
    "Hai," I whispered, my grip easing slightly. "Gomen... Miroku," I growled menacingly as I stood up, dusting myself off to hide embarrassment. "I think you need to be taught a lesson or two..." He gulped, searching for an escape route which did not exist. "And I have the perfect idea," I cackled. "Let me go get some of my clothes... Iie, I'll get some of Sango- chan and Aya-chan's... This will be entertainment enough. Maybe I won't have to..."   
  
    "Hai, you will," Inuyasha ended with a smirk. "Just like everyone else. Sango already has it planned out." I sighed, walking to the bedrooms.   
  
     First off was Ayame's clothes. I found a light green and turquoise tie-dye shirt and a purple hair tie. For fun, I added a set of HIGH-heeled black shoes. I hope they fit him... Sango had a nice, half-length, bright pink skirt... That would do nicely. Hmm... Since no one was looking...   
  
     I slipped into the room Inuyasha had claimed as his own and set up a nice good-night trap. If he overstepped it, it would be a true 'good night' trap as his head would hit the window sill... I prayed silently that no such thing would occur.   
  
     Back to the family room it was!   
  
    "Took you long enough," Inuyasha said, suspiciously eyeing what I held.   
  
    "They have an awful lot of clothes," I said. It wasn't a lie, after all. I just 'forgot' to mention that I found the close in a matter of minutes.   
  
    "So, what's it going to be?" Miroku asked with a pitiful pout.   
  
    "You will be playing a little dress-up again. A nice pink skirt, tie-dyed shirt, pigtails, and high heels," I said, then added, "While singing 'Ice, Ice baby' in a high pitched voice."   
  
    "Iie! I most certainly will not!" He stated indignantly.   
  
    "Oh, come on. It's not that bad... It's Sango's skirt, by the way and I'll put in a few good words to my friends," I bribed. He looked at me curiously.   
  
    "Like what?"   
  
    "What do you want me to tell them?"   
  
    "This is supposed to be his punishment," Inuyasha interrupted nonchalantly as he searched for a movie.   
  
    "Hush, Dogboy," I snapped. "So?"   
  
    "Tell them... I'm a great kisser," Miroku beamed with a heavenly look.   
  
    "Then they'll ask how I know and I can't tell them that you kissed me. They'll think that you're a pervert... Which you are... And I can't tell them I kissed you. They'd think I've lost my mind and went over the deep end," I explained, watching the drummer's smile vanish the moment I said 'can't'.   
  
    "Then tell them that I behaved myself and... I took your side against 'Dogboy' in a fight," he suggested.   
  
    "What was the fight about?"   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "They will want to know what the fight was about," I told him, sitting on the empty couch. I think I saw Inuyasha's eye twitch...   
  
    "Oh... What should it be about?" Miroku asked, looking to me in confusion. He still didn't understand, obviously.   
  
    "Well... It can't be about my looks, because we'd be back to the pervert problem. It can't be about girls of any kind for that matter... How about you agreed about red not suiting him and helped me out when he wouldn't let me take a shower... Which I still need to do," I said, standing to take my shower, finally.   
  
    "That's good enough for me," he cheered.   
  
     I left, mumbling too low for him to hear, "but it won't be for Sango-chan."   
  


******

  
  
     I left the bathroom with a deep, relaxing sigh. That shower was just what I needed. Sango had returned while I was in the shower and the boys had finished arranging the family room and setting a stage. Sango was busy contemplating the colors to use and where to use them for the decorations. I took my spot in the kitchen, preparing the cake. After putting it in the oven to bake, I made my way to the family room to set up the final touches and send houshi to a room to change.   
  
     I found them lounging on a couch, admiring their handy work. They had done a great job actually. The stage was square and made of wood with a colorful background, which Sango had done to pass the time. I finished my work in a few minutes with help from Inuyasha and Sango as Miroku changed.   
  
     Moments later, the lights were off and the sound of an engine could be heard. Soon, Ayame and Kouga stood in the doorway.   
  
    "Surprise!" We shouted as Inuyasha flipped the switch. Miroku had yet to enter the room. He'd be the first up.   
  
    "Ah! Arigatou, minna," Ayame squealed in delight. I slipped over to the hallway entrance and signaled Miroku.   
  
    "Aya-chan," I called, walking over to the stereo the others had set up. "We have a little surprise for you... Not just you either," I giggled, looking pointedly at Sango. She seemed to understand and scanned the room for houshi.   
  
    "We set up a stage for some karaoke and play acting," Inuyasha said. I nodded, standing on center stage as the introducer.   
  
    "Ladies and gentlemen, if you will kindly take your seats, the show will begin." I waited for them to sit, which took a while. Sango had tried to find Miroku and Inuyasha had to drag her to a couch to stop her from ruining the surprise. I turned on the music, grinning as I announce the first act. "Our first volunteer is none other than our own houshi drummer, Miroku, singing 'Ice, Ice Baby'."   
  
     I sat down between Inuyasha and Sango, whispering to her as the music began. "I know you love this song, Sango-chan... Trust me, you won't forget the lyrics anymore."   
  
     I watched Sango's face flush as Miroku took his place on stage. His outfit was truly a mess; nothing matched. I felt sorry for a brief moment, then remembered why he was doing this. Maybe he'd think twice about it from now on. At least, that was what I thought before I saw him grin... I'll never understand the way a guy's mind works.   
  
    "Miroku helped me out a lot while you were gone... Strange, ne?" I asked Sango, quietly, giving Miroku a thumbs-up. She looked at me suspiciously.   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
    "Inuyasha here," I elbowed him in the stomach for the effect, "wouldn't let me take a shower. 'I don't trust you'," I mocked. "Miroku pinned him down... And helped me insult him, since I have trouble doing it without looking a person dead in the eyes... He's quite clever. Maybe I should take a shot at him. Mama would like him, ne, Sango-chan?"   
  
     Sango's features had darkened and her brow was twitching violently. "Don't you DARE!" She shouted. It took her a moment to realize what she had said, then hastely added, "forget the cake..."   
  
    "Kya! I forgot-" I yelped, then looked to the clock... I still had five minutes... "Nice try," I smirked.   
  
     She sighed. "Well, it was worth a try... Don't tell him, Kagome-chan."   
  
    "I won't," I promised. _'One friend down, one creep to go!'_ I shuddered. How I was going to get Kouga to express his feelings for Ayame to me... I don't want to even think about it.   
  


******

  
  
     We had just finished eating the cake, which I am proud to say was very appetizing, when Sango stood on the stage and made an announcement.   
  
    "Alright, so far we have had Miroku, the band, Aya-chan, and myself sing. The next song will be done by Aya-chan, Kagome-chan, and myself. It is a parody to the song 'A Feudal Fairytale' that I wrote a while back and it is sung a bit slower than the original," she said, beckoning us to the stage.   
  
    "Do I have to do this, Sango-chan?" I asked as she turned on the music. Where she found an instrumental version, I will never- nor do I care to- know.   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "Oh, come on, Kagome-chan," Ayame pleeded. "This will be fun!"   
  
    "Maybe for you," I grumbled. Sango handed both of us a piece of paper with the replaced lyrics. I didn't have time to read it through before Ayame began.   
  
"My character plays,a very small part   
That of a wolf-girl,   
With a simple heart   
  
Promised love from a man,   
Underneath the rainbow moon   
To have him stolen from me,   
He'll be mine again soon,"   
  
     _'Great job Sango-chan!'_ I thought. The lyrics seemed to be going by really well. It fit Ayame and her thought's. I was impressed to say the least. And, like she said, it was sung a bit slower, but still turned out fine. Sango's part was next.   
  
"A little more important,   
Though I care about it not   
I was a slayer of demons,   
My job required no thought   
  
A small brother I have lost,   
Killed by a demon's attack   
I'll hunt him down with vengeance,   
With my friends to guard my back,"   
  
     It was going great. Sango's part was unique, though. She mentioned both her last name and her brother. I thought it was quite clever of her... I was next. _'Oh, yippee...'_   
  
"The one that starts the journey,   
Just so happens to be me   
To gather the sh-"   
  
     I choked back my words as I saw what was written. I was not going to say it. There was no way in hell I would. A slight pause was followed by one of Sango's questioning looks.   
  
    "I am not singing this," I told her, making sure not to make any eyes contact with Inuyasha. I couldn't look at him right now...   
  
    "Why not?" Ayame whined. "You were doing great."   
  
    "BECAUSE!" I snapped harshly. I just wasn't able to, no matter how I tried... That next line... _'To gather the shards of a shattered jewel.'_ It made the song, 'A Shattered Jewel', come to mind and I just couldn't bring myself to say it.   
  
    "You lied," Inuyasha whispered, his voice hoarse for the first time.   
  
    "Nani?" I asked, looking at the singer in shock. He was radiating sorrow. It wasn't only his eyes anymore... I had a gut feeling that I knew exactly what he meant.   
  
    "Why did you lie?" he asked, looking at his hands as they shook slightly.   
  
    "Lie? About what?"   
  
    "Today... you said you had thought about it..." his voice trailed off. I knew now that my suspision was true. He remembered.   
  
    "I never lied to you... I had thought about it."   
  
    "You never said you tried out, though!" He yelled, looking up with glazed eyes... He was still in flashback mode. It threw me off; his voice held anger. Why should he be mad at me? I should be the angry one, and so I became angry.   
  
    "You never asked! You are the one who lied! 'That's what I don't remember'. Seems like you remember just fine to me!" I shouted. I knew he hadn't lied, but... What else was I supposed to say?   
  
    "I didn't remember! Now, I do... I didn't lie," he said, looking back to his hands.   
  
    "I didn't either," I said, sitting on the stage. My feet had become jelly, suddenly.   
  
    "How long have you known?"   
  
    "Since you first came on stage... Your eyes told me," I stated with a heart-felt sigh.   
  
    "Why didn't you say something?"   
  
    "I... I'm not sure anymore..."   
  
     I was surprised to know that I didn't have any reason, really... I couldn't think of the reason I had in the beginning... I faded off, stuck in my own little world, searching for a reason, which I never found.   
  
    "Earth to Kagome!" Sango shouted, waving her hands in front of me.   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "Would you mind telling us what is going on? This whole thing has been a bit one-sided from our point of view," Ayame said, sitting next to Kouga again.   
  
    "I... I think that Inuyasha should be the one to tell it... There are a few gaps in my version," I said, looking to the named man. He frowned, then stood.   
  
    "I'm so sorry..." With that he left, walking to his bedroom with his head hung. As soon as he closed the door, I remembered the reason for my shower...   
  
    "Kya! Inuyasha, don't-"   
  
    Too late.   
  


*****Bang***   
  
***Splash***   
  
***Thud***   
  
***Growl*****

  
  
    "KA-GO-ME!!!"   
  
     He stomped out of the room, dripping wet- a red liquid flowing to the floor- , and a piece of paper stuck to his forehead. I don't think he noticed it though. But he had the worst glare I had ever seen. I couldn't move, though it wasn't from fear... Maybe I had heard wrong.   
  
    "You bitch! You'll regret th- Oi..." He paused, cocking his head to the side and looking at me as if he had never seen me in his life. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
    "You-you've never s-said my name b-before," I stammered.   
  
    "So?" He murmured as his anger dissipated in an instant. He studied my face even more intently as if searching for an answer. It was overwhelming. I blushed, not entirely certain why, but I did. "Are you feeling okay? You're all red..."   
  
     _'DUH!'_   
  
    "H-hai... It's nothing..." I dismissed it nonchalantly with a false smile.   
  
    "Hellllooooooooo!" Miroku shouted, waving his hands to break an invisible barrier that separated our worlds. "You still haven't told us the story..."   
  
    "Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "And I don't plan to either."   
  
    "But you will," I told him. "There are a few things that I don't understand," I mumbled, looking at my feet.   
  
    "Like what?"   
  
    "Like why you did it and what happened. I didn't exactly see it, ne?" I said.   
  
     Inuyasha shifted his weight to the other foot uneasily. "You know why I did it, baka." He was trying to start an argument to stall the story, but I wasn't falling for it.   
  
    "Hai, but I wanna hear you say it."   
  
    "Yo, we're still in the dark here people," Ayame yelled, irritated. _'Yo...? She doesn't say that,'_ thought my subconscious.   
  
    "Inuyasha... I am not telling the story, so that leaves you," I sighed, sitting on the couch next to Miroku. Right now, I didn't care or even notice. However, Sango did and let me know with a glare, slapping Miroku as she looked me point-blank in the eyes.   
  
    "Ite! What was that for?" he whined innocently, clutching his abused scalp.   
  
    "It was a warning," she answered, sitting beside Ayame- who was sitting by Kouga- on the other couch. Ayame seemed a bit cross about that.   
  
    "I thought you were going to get me on her good side?" Miroku whispered in confusion.   
  
    "I did. She was jealous because I sat beside you. The hit was to stop you from noticing her glare and to keep you from touching me- because she likes you," I explained. I knew that we were as confusing to them as they were to us. Guys and girls in general, I mean.   
  
     Pointedly ignoring the whole scene, Inuyasha stood on the make-shift stage and cleared his throat. "Actually," Inuyasha sighed, looking me in the eyes, dead serious, "that leaves me... And Sesshomaru."   
  
    "Na-nani?" I sputtered as a coughing fit strangled me.   
  
    "Stop interrupting and let me tell the story," he said in mock irritation. I tried to stop coughing and successeded after a few minutes. They almost came back after I noticed the concern written on Inuyasha's face. Seeing that I was fine, he continued. "As you all know, I tried out for a children's band when I was 6. During the first audition, we all tried out in the same room with everyone watching. I came in late, so I was the last to sing. I didn't hear many people sing and I hardly saw anyone. Sesshomaru was with me and really pissed that he hadn't been there in time to see if any really threatening opponents were there.   
  
    "The second audition had us split up into groups - five in each. I was stuck in a group with a bunch of girls. Only one of them posed any treat whatsoever. The rest were..." He just couldn't think of how put it, so I intervened.   
  
    "Embarrassing to the name of singers all around," I giggled, remembering the girls. They had even tried to dance to raise the score, which only made them worse.   
  
    "You interrupted again," Inuyasha scolded, wagging a finger.   
  
    "SO?" I asked with a huff, defensively. "You weren't saying anything."   
  
    "True... You said it better than I'd be able to, that's for sure... Well," he continued. "The girl and I were chosen, naturally. We advanced to the next round.   
  
    "The third audition was held in the same room as the first with everyone watching. Sesshomaru watched and listened to the judges, too. Afterwards, he came up to me, saying that we had a problem. He handed me a Coke and told me to be a gentleman and give it to the threat. He slipped a sleeping pill into it and pushed me away.   
  
    "During the last audition, which only five people reached, her dad left..." He paused, his eyes widening. "Oh Kami-sama, iie... He died that day... I remember seeing it on the news now. I-I'm sorry..."   
  
    "Don't be. Plus, that is a whole different story," I told him, joining him on stage with a small smile in place. "He is happy were he is and his smile won't leave again... I am happy for him. I'm not mad about it anymore."   
  
     He nodded once in understanding before continuing. "After her dad left, I walked over to her and handed her the soda, say 'You did a great job with the last audition.'"   
  
    "'Arigato. You too,' she responded, smiling," I said. He looked at me for a moment, one of his brows quirked. "Good luck with the next audition."   
  
    "'Keh. Save it for someone who needs it,'" he re-quoted himself. "Then I walked away. Well, before she went to her final tryout, the bottle was half-empty. 'Good luck,' one of the girls called. Sesshomaru elbowed me, 'Say it!'. 'Yeah, you'll need it'...." He grew silent, thinking. "I should have remembered earlier, but after my mother died, I forgot it all..."   
  
     _ 'Just like me with my father,'_ I thought as he rattled off the last part.   
  
    "The girl passed out half-way through and was rushed to the hospital. I was up next, then some other boy. I won; the audition was done. That's the whole story," he sighed.   
  
    "So... The girl was... Kagome-chan?" Ayame asked, confused.   
  
    "Hai," we said in unison.   
  
    "You drugged her?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "And you're here now as if nothing happened..?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "Her father died?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "And Sesshomaru knows, too?" Inuyasha was trying desperately to suppress a growl of annoyance and I know that a few of my veins had proceeded to pop out on my forehead by now.   
  
    "HAI, AYA-CHAN!" I yelled snappishly. Ayame winced. "Gomen... You understand it." I told her.   
  
    "Okay," Ayame sighed. "But... Why didn't you tell us?"   
  
    "Because I didn't want to ruin your time."   
  
    "Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. "Everything makes a hell of a lot more sense now."   
  
    "Hai, but I wanted you to remember yourself or not remember at all," I answered, realizing for the first time what my true intentions had been... Why I wanted that... surprised me.   
  
     I didn't want him to know the truth from me because it would seem like I wanted him to suffer- which, in the beginning, I did- and that I wanted everyone's pity. If he didn't remember that way, and since I wouldn't be the one to tell him, he would have no reason to truly dislike me... I liked him from the beginning... He was good looking- no, scratch that- he was GREAT looking... Um, sexy is a better word (Oooh, leather pants *drool*). He also had a nice voice and his arrogance was cute, in its own way. There wasn't a girl in this world, I am sure, that wouldn't envy me- being as close (physically) to him as I was at that moment.   
  
     I coughed to cover up the blush that spread across my face after I noticed that I had been staring at him for longer than I should, but it only sent me into another coughing fit. After getting the coughs under control, I looked at Inuyasha once more. It gave me a chance to change the mood in the room from its thoughtful, depressing one to one that was more appealing as I realized something.   
  
    "Umm... Inuyasha, you might want to take a bath. That color might not come out of your hair," I said, trying to hold back a grin. He was going to be more than pissed when he noticed the paper. Well, more pissed than he was now that is. He growled, before leaving to clean up.   
  
    "Kagome-chan... That was just one of the 'play acts'... Right?" Sango asked uncertainly.   
  
    "Iie," I said, shaking my head.   
  
    "My dear Kagome, you are the bravest woman I know to live through something like that all by yourself." The fact that it wasn't Miroku that spoke startled me. Obviously Ayame hadn't gotten fully through Kouga's skull, only partially.   
  
     He stood from the couch and made his way to me, brimming with pride. He took both my hands in one of his as his other wrapped itself around my waist. I just leaned back in surprise, completely frozen. I didn't know what to think. "I always knew you were brave. I'm here for you now, though," he said, smiling- grinning, they were both the same with him- as if the stars had come to carry him away in a golden carriage to become the ruler of the universe.   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "I'd never let my woman go through such an ordeal," he replied, receiving a glare courtesy of me, that he didn't notice. _'The light bulb's on, but no one's home... Iie, the light bulb's OFF AND no ones home,'_ I thought, smirking inwardly.   
  
    "Let go of her!" That caused us both to jump slightly. Inuyasha stood behind Kouga... By the looks of it, he found the paper. "Bitch! Where'd you find this?"   
  
    "When I was walking back to the car after the handcuffs were off," I stated simply. "Just so you don't forget your name, Dogboy. Oh, and by the way, my name is Kagome, not bitch. You should really mind your language, especially when in the presence of a lady."   
  
    "I don't see any lady," he sneered. "Remember, 'I never said I was a lady'?"   
  
    "Hai," I said, yawning. "I'm getting tired."   
  
    "You're on the couch tonight. Boys get the bedrooms," Inuyasha smirked, walking to 'his' room again.   
  
    "Oh no you don't," I growled, snatching a handful of hair. "You are taking a bath and THEN sleeping on the couch. You've had you're turns for the bedrooms."   
  
    "So have they!" he whined, pointing an accusing finger to my friends, which I promptly slapped."It's rude to point. Plus, they share a room. It won't make much of a difference and no one will have to sleep on the floor," I explained. "They can sleep out here tomorrow."   
  
     He glared before stomping off to the bathroom. "Keh! Whatever..."   
  
     _'Now that Kouga has forgotten Ayame and Inuyasha and I are fighting, it's only a matter of time before-'   
  
    'And we're back to square one,'
_ I thought dryly as I heard the dull thud of Miroku and Sango reuniting... _'Miroku, you'll never learn.'_


	24. The Illogical Thoughts of the Heart Brok...

_The Illogical Thoughts of the Heart Broken_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, 'Dogboy' has finally remembered, but how is that going to change how he treats you? Obviously no different. Last night, you had fallen asleep before 'he' went to sleep, listening to 'him' talk, and 'he' pulled your blanket out from under you. The only thing that made it bad, beside the fact that you wore a nightshirt and very short boxer-type shorts, was that you fell face first on the ground with your right foot stuffed in the couch cushions. Needless to say, it was very uncomfortable for you and an extremely funny position- at least, that is how it seems when 'his' laughing is taken into account. Well, nothing real special this morning, except for the fact that 'houshi' is cooking due to 'naive's' antics of locking 'herself' in 'her' room. 'Wimpy wolf' needs to learn the truth, but no one can bring themselves to teach him... Oh, and did I mention you have caught a cold? A very strong one. I gu- ACHOO! ~   
  
     I lay on the couch with tissue stuffed up my nose, fighting myself as to whether or not I should deck Inuyasha or not.   
  
    "That's what you get, bitch," he stated in a smug tone. "Told you you should of thought about the jacket."   
  
     _'Oh, just you wait Inuyasha. I'll get you for-'_   
  
     "ACHOO!"   
  
    "Say it, down spray it."   
  
     _'How embarrassing...'_   
  
    "Heh, sure thing 'DOGBOY'," I replied with a smirk. "Whatcha think of it? Suits ya, ne?"   
  
     He growled at the reminder off the semi-permanent tattoo. It wasn't wash-offable and would remain for another few days. I cackled the best I could as I looked at the black and red letters on his forehead that read clear as day, 'DOGBOY'.   
  
    "Laugh it up, Sneezy," he grumbled. "Oh, by the way, you haven't seen Doc around lately, have you?" (A/N: A little Snow White humor here)   
  
    "Sure haven't Grumpy, I mean Bashful, I mean Dopey- argh- ACHOO!- which are you?" I asked, placing my hand to my forehead. He glared.   
  
    "None!"   
  
    "Grumpy," I sighed.   
  
    "Kagome-chan," Sango called as she walked into the room. "I can't get Aya- chan to come out of the room... I know you don't feel well, but can you try?"   
  
     I nodded, flinching at the amount of effort such a small thing now required. She looked sad, but didn't say anymore as she went to join Miroku in the kitchen with a sigh. Kouga was most likely sleeping... still.   
  
     I tried to sit up, but my head spun. "Ah," I winced at the sight of black and blue dots. "Inuyasha... Could you help me, onegai? I don't think I can walk by myself," I explained, rubbing my temples. Inuyasha walked over and picked me up bridal style. "Kya!" I yipped in surprise, throwing my arms around his neck.   
  
    "Loosen you're grip or I'll drop you on purpose," he chuckled; I relished the feel of it, the vibration was soothing.   
  
     I did as I was told, but not before I pulled myself closer, not wishing to loose the new found warmth. I had had two blankets tucked around me, but they weren't even close to this. Being close to him this way was enough for me to forget everything and that is what I would have done if I knew the others were gone. Sango was still trying to get back at me for the revenge I'd wrought a few days ago.   
  
    "I said help me walk, not carry me," I whispered into his shoulder, closing my eyes as he walked to Ayame's room. I really didn't care and I didn't want to have him put me down, but you don't always get what you want, now do you?   
  
    "Hold on," he warned before releasing his hold on my feet, setting me firmly on the ground. I knocked on the door once.   
  
    "Aya-chan, I know that you're mad at me, but it wasn't my fault... Onegai, let me in," I pleaded, clutching the doorframe to steady myself.   
  
    "You sure you can stand by yourself?" Inuyasha asked. I turned to look at him, only to see the world spinning.   
  
     A loud crash came from inside the room, followed by a thud and the door being flung open. "Kagome-chan! You're sick?" Ayame asked, looking at me in concern. I smirked, realizing that she hadn't known because of her foul mood.   
  
    "Hai..." I thought about what I should do. I didn't want her pity... Secrets were a nice bonding tool when it came to her. Maybe she would forgive me. "Aya-chan, I wanna tell you a secret, but you have to come with me okay?" I asked, leaning on the wall for support. It couldn't be an ordinary cold to make me feel like this.   
  
    "H-hai," Ayame muttered in confusion.   
  
     I didn't bother looking to Inuyasha as I asked him to take me to the bedroom Miroku had stayed in- which was the same one my father's box was in. He did, setting me on the bed before leaving.   
  
    "Inuyasha. One more favor. Make sure no one tries to get in and, onegai, don't listen. I'll make it up to you somehow..." He nodded and left. _'Sugoi, he is strange. First he teases me, then he cares for me... Next it will be- Iie, I won't go there.'_   
  
     Ayame stood next to where I sat on the bed. "What is it, Kagome-chan?"   
  
    "You know how my dad died, right?"   
  
    "Hai... Inuyasha told us the rest of the story while you were sleeping; about your dad I mean," Ayame said, sitting next to me. Actually, I knew that since I had fallen asleep listening to his voice.   
  
    "Well, he worked for your grandfather," I told her with a smile. She gasped. "It was the only way we could afford the shrine grounds- buying it I mean. I know it sounds strange, but he was one of the best in the business, just under Mr. Himitsu- Inuyasha's father- and Mr. Zaisan. I didn't remember that until last night, in a dream. I was too young to really care about it, but I remembered him talking to my mother about a big raise- to the position where Mr. Himitsu had been before he died- and the opportunities it gave us...   
  
    "Aya-chan? Do you know what he was going to do with that money?" I asked, watching the clouds roll by.   
  
    "Iie... College money?" she guessed, looking at me with curiosity.   
  
    "Iie. He had already started to save up money for that... With the new raise, he was going to buy a cabin," I said with a sad smile. "This cabin."   
  
    "No way! Honto? How do you know? Are you sure? This cabin? What color's the sky? You can't be serious, can you? You're not delusion, ne? My grandfather?" She was just full of questions after that and I was happy to answer them.   
  
    "Hai, because, hai, hai, blue, hai, iie, and hai," I answered. "If you want proof, I can give you some. Go to the window," I told her. She did. "Now pull up the sill. There's a black box under it."   
  
     She looked at me uncertainly before she pulled, not expecting it to move. She tumbled backwards as the sill came off.   
  
    "Sugoi," she whispered, setting the sill down and lifting the small black box out. "What is this?" She sat next to me on the bed, handing the my father's box of reminders to me as I explained it.   
  
    "My father had always enjoyed the forest and wanted this cabin for some time. This was meant to be a box of reminders- to make sure we never forgot what happened before that and how fortunate we were. Pictures, letters, and my mother's locket," I said, handing her the now open box. I removed the letters first, though. I wanted to read them before anyone else.   
  
     She went through the pictures a few times, then looked at the locket... She was silent for a while."How can I be sure that this is your father? It could be someone else..."   
  
    "You know my mom.... That's her when she was younger," I said, pointing to a picture she currently held.   
  
    "Hai, but this could be an old boyfriend or something... She looks really young."   
  
    "Y-you don't believe me?" I stuttered in shock. She shook her head.   
  
    "You lied to Sango about Miroku, just like I did," Ayame said.   
  
    "You lied about that too?" She nodded. "But I thought she was watching you?" She nodded. "Then how didn't she see?" She shrugged.   
  
    "She left to go to the bathroom and his control snapped, but he didn't grope me. Just every other girl in sight and more," Ayame giggled.   
  
    "ACHOO! Argh... I'm dizzy..."   
  
    "Kagome-chan, are you sure you're okay?"   
  
    "Hai, but I still don't see how you couldn't believe me about this," I stated, closing my eyes to stop my swirling vision. Something was wrong...   
  
    "You could have found this by accident," she said, lifting the box, "and thought about a story- and a lot of detail to make it seem real - so that I would forgive you. Heck, you may have set everything up by yourself. That cold might even be fake."   
  
     I was speechless. How could she think something like that?   
  
    "I may set traps," I huffed indignantly, "but I don't lie- not about something important like this. You should know that. We've been friends for a long time now..."   
  
    "And enemies..."   
  
    "But we aren't anymore," I sighed. "If you want more proof, if you really need it, you'll have to remove the wallpaper next to the window-"   
  
    "INUYASHA!" Ayame yelled, causing me to jump. He burst into the room with horror filled eyes that turned to one of confusion when he saw me staring at my friend.   
  
    "Nani?" he asked, composing himself.   
  
    "Could you bring me a knife?" Ayame asked.   
  
    Inuyasha looked to me uncertainly, hesitant to bring my once enemy friend a knife when I was alone with her. _'Ah, how sweet,'_ I thought as I nodded slightly. He left the room to get the knife and I turned back to my friend.   
  
    "Listen, I don't want anyone else to know about this," I told her. "When you remove the wallpaper, I want you to be careful enough that it won't be a noticeable opening. Alright?"   
  
    "Hai... If it is true," Ayame mumbled. "But, how you and Inuyasha are acting right now... It totally contradicts everything you told us last night. You had all day yesterday to plan it out, after all."   
  
     _'She has officially lost it,'_ I thought, staring at her... Then it snapped. "Aya-chan! You don't think I made all of that up just to get Kouga-kun to forget you, do you?" She just looked at me, her eyes completely emotionless. "I can't believe you! How could you think that? I told you I don't like him!"   
  
    "HAI!" She screeched. "But it is hard to believe that you are a friend when you were an enemy that suddenly liked me for no reason! Hai, Sango-chan didn't have to move because of me, but that doesn't mean you had any reason to forgive me for what I did. And you conveniently forgot my birthday when you were with me-"   
  
    "Sango-chan did too!" She ignored me and continued.   
  
    "And took Kouga! You are always the center of attention and I think this is only another one of your lies to get on my good side. You may have been a week ago Kagome, but you no longer are! I was afraid you were sick earlier; I'm not anymore. You probably faked that too!" I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to think and she was starting to scare me. "I'm supposed to be your friend, but the only thing I know about you is your name and your family! I don't even know what you like and don't like! Some friendship, huh?"   
  
    "But... If you feel this way then why do you want to check the wallpaper?" I asked confusedly. I barely noticed Inuyasha standing in the door way, watching my friend cautiously.   
  
    "To see how far you would go to lie to me," she said, walking toward the window. I looked at Inuyasha as tears fell from my eyes. I just couldn't believe it.   
  
    "How could you think that about your friend?" Inuyasha asked the girl, angrily. "I know the story between you two, or at least most of it. She was so happy that you did that for her only friend.... How would you feel if your only friend was moving away and you couldn't help?"   
  
    "Her family should have had enough money to do something. Especially if her father worked for my grandpa," Ayame replied, walking over to him with an outstretched arm. He handed her the knife with a disbelieving snort. "And that is beside the point."   
  
    "Keh. You are a simple minded girl, ne?" He looked back to me for reassurance.   
  
    "Would you leave for a moment, Inuyasha? Go get some breakfast. We won't need anything else... Just tell everyone to leave us be," I said, looking out the window to hide my hurt expression. She truly believed I lied to her... I may be a good actress, but to hear something so cruel come from a friend is something no actress can be emotionless to.   
  
    "You sure?" Inuyasha and Ayame asked. Ayame sounded humored by the fact I still trusted her.   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
     Inuyasha waited a second longer before leaving. Ayame snorted and walked to the window.   
  
    "Where should I start?"   
  
     I stood slowly, making certain that one foot was safely on the ground before I lifted the other. When I got close enough, I reached out for the wall, holding myself up as I indicated the beginning point and ending point. She nodded and I sat down.   
  
     It took a moment for her to start cutting and she was careful when she did, which gave me hope that subconsciously she knew she was wrong. Maybe, just maybe, she would see I had told the truth. A few minutes late and the wallpaper was gone. There, carved in the wood, were the names of my parents.   
  
    "So? This doesn't tell me anything," Ayame sneered, looking at me with a I- knew-it-was-a-lie look.   
  
    "I didn't say that was the only spot, now did I?" I snapped. I was getting tired of her attitude. Kouga really needed to learn the truth and I was about to tell him. "You need to cut from here-" I pointed to a spot under the sill, "to about here," I said, creating a small box with my fingers.   
  
    "You really did go far with this one Kagome," she snorted.   
  
    "Shut up, Aya-chan! I am sick of this- ACHOO!- argh... Just," I sighed. "Just cut there too." With that said, I stood up, bracing myself, and made my way to the door slowly.   
  
    "Where are you going?" Ayame asked in a tone that said both 'I don't care' and 'I hope you break a leg or two.'   
  
    "Away from you," I said, looking back to her as another tear snaked down my cheek. "I came to help you and all you can do is insult me and accuse me... I don't want to hear anymore. Believe what you want, but I have never lied to you and I never will," I cried as I continued my slow journey to the door. She didn't say anymore, but I could hear her cutting at the wallpaper again.   
  
     As I reached the door, I heard the knife clatter; I didn't stop. Opening the door, I found myself looking at Inuyasha who stood with his back against the opposite wall, still standing guard.   
  
    "K-Kagome!" he stuttered in shock, with a concerned expression once again. "You sure you can walk by yourself?" I smiled as spots flooded my sight.   
  
    "I'm fine," I lied, making my way to the kitchen for something to eat, one foot after the other. I was almost there. Another step and I felt myself fall, readying myself for impact. It never came. My world went black. 


	25. Awaken Sleeping Beauty!

_Awaken Sleeping Beauty!_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! That is what your mind has been screamming for the past.... Say, what time is it? What day is it? Is it night? Where are you? Well, at least the cold's gone... FINALLY! Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Hey, is that a light! ~   
  
     My head pounded and I winced at the light before my eyes. It was so bright! I lifted a hand to block out the disturbance. That probably wasn't the best choice I've made. I found myself in a bone-crushing embrace, smothering me... _'Mama...? Am I dreaming it again...? Iie,'_ I answered myself. These arms were not my mothers, I could tell. It was a woman though.   
  
     Slowly sounds flooded my ears as my world came into focus. I heard some muffled cries and a few whispers. All I saw were silhouettes, but I could tell that I was no longer in the cabin... I was in the hospital.   
  
    "Kagome-chan!" came a muffled yell. The person holding me so tight loosened their grip- or more like someone else pried them away from me. Most likely a nurse or doctor. My world came back in pin-point view, one dot after another.   
  
    "Kagome! Are you alright? We were so worried!" Sango shouted. A few more voices echoed her's. "You frightened us, fainting like that... What's wrong?"   
  
     I was almost able to see everyone clearly now. "I can't see or hear very well... Give me a second," I mumbled, trying to sit up. A hand pressed me back to the bed.   
  
    "You shouldn't sit up yet," Inuyasha stated. I blinked a few times, turning my head to see him.   
  
    "What happened?" I asked, closing my eyes in an attempt to clear my vision completely.   
  
    "You fainted," Ayame said. I looked to her, not certain why I was so surprised to see her or why I felt sad at the sight of her. "After you walked away... I- I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," she cried, throwing herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, weeping.   
  
     I was at a total loss. The only thing I remembered clearly was that I had woke up with a cold... Other than that, I was drawing a blank. Well, at least I knew who hugged me earlier.   
  
    "Na-nani?"   
  
    "I should have believed you... I wasn't thinking clearly, I was mad... I'm sorry," she wailed. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, startling me even more. I blinked away the water pooling in my eyes.   
  
    "Ayame-chan, stop... I... I don't understand... What are you talking about?" I asked, looking to Inuyasha for answers. Somehow, I knew that he knew what was going on. "Aya-chan, let go... I can't breath."   
  
     She laughed and released her grip.   
  
    "Gomen ne... You don't remember?" she asked uncertainly. I shook my head. "Oh, I'll tell you later then... Ah! I forgot to tell you. We called your brother yesterday, telling him about what happened. Souta and Kohaku are coming to see you."   
  
     I smiled at the thought of seeing my brother again.... The smile didn't last as I replayed her words again. "Y-yesterday! How long have I been here!?" I implored, sitting up bolt-right. Inuyasha growled lightly. I layed back down.   
  
    "Three days," Miroku answered as he entered the room. "Gomen, I just heard from the nurse..." I looked to the drummer with an accusing glare as I noticed the red handprint on his cheek. He waved his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything. Sango hit me for no reason, again." He grinned, understanding why. Sango remained unresponsive.   
  
    "Three days... But- that means you- we- you... Our times up... Why are you still here?" I asked, looking at the band members. "You don't have to be with us anymore... Or did Sesshomaru make you stay?"   
  
    "Why would I do something like that?" A cold voice wondered.   
  
     I jumped a good few feet off the bed. Sesshomaru sat in a chair in the furthest corner from my bed. He was still in a business suit and had that same expressionless face, holding a cell phone to his ear.   
  
    "Iie, Jaken. Hai. Iie. Jaken! That is enough!" He snapped the cell off, glaring at the absent assistant.   
  
    "Y-you're here too?" I asked puzzledly, looking to Inuyasha. "Is this...?" Inuyasha silenced me with a quick glance out the door, almost unnoticeable. His sister was in this hospital... "Well, why are you still here? You don't have to put up with us anymore."   
  
    "We don't get rid of you until 12:00 tonight," Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't think I'm gonna leave before I get to insult you one last time, do you?" I smiled.   
  
    "Guess not."   
  
    "Yo, Kagome," Kouga called.... Was he sleeping, or did he just not notice that I'd been awake for the past... 15 minutes or so?   
  
     He walked to the side of my hospital bed, taking my hands in his again. Ayame looked at me, mouthing 'I'm sorry for doubting you.' I remembered what happened now... She had totally lost it because of this baka.   
  
    "Kouga-kun," I sighed through gritted teeth. "Onegai... Understand that I do NOT like you like that. Open your eyes and look around... Remember, I am not Kikyo." That statement made him drop my hands as if they'd been on fire. "I am not her... And I don't like you for more than a friend, okay?" He nodded numbly. I smiled reassuringly looking to Ayame as I spoke. "But I think that if you look around you, you'll find someone that does..."   
  
     A doctor entered the room, clearing his throat. "If you will acuse us, ladies, gentlemen, I must speak with-" he flipped up a diagnostic form, scanning for the name, "- Ms. Higurashi." They nodded and left silently. "I have some good news, Ms. Higurashi. What you have, it is a new desease of sorts that we have just discovered the cure to. We only know of two others with this desease and yours started to affect you later than the others."   
  
    "What is it?" I asked, looking to the door. Sango was watching so I gave her a thumbs-up.   
  
    "First, just to make absolutely certain that we have the correct information, I need to ask you a question," he said, sitting on the bed's edge. "Is it true you have been in a coma before?" I nodded.   
  
    "But that was because I was in a car accident," I told him.   
  
    "Hai, that is true. What you probably don't remember is that you were brought here for treatment. That same day, we had two other patients here that also had slipped into an intense sleeping state. In order to waken you, we used a catalyse of sorts to speed up the process... The catalyse had not been previously tested. Your blood used it, then regected its resulting reaction. However, the mixture did not exit the blood stream. Instead it settled in a certain spot in you. For you, it was your viens located near your sinus areas.   
  
    "The catalyse would only react to contact with another virus, meaning, in your case, a cold, flu, or anything concerning the sinus area would set off the remaining catalyse reaction. What was ment to wake you up, would put you into a deep sleep- a coma," he said, looking me directly in the eyes. "We didn't know that it had this affect. Only one of the patients had a reaction like yours, so we didn't know. The other died the day after he woke up- in a car crash, that is. The only problem is, in order to undo this, we need to inject another catalyse with an added medication... This has only been tested on laboratory rats though."   
  
     By now, my head was spinning. All of this happened because of the crash over 14 years ago. I hadn't thought about it before, but it was true that, until now, I hadn't been sick since I was 3...   
  
    "Who is the other one?" I asked. Inuyasha's younger sister was too young to have been given the catalyse; she hadn't even been born yet.   
  
    "The other patient- the one that had a reaction- died many year's ago, but the catalyse did not reside in her. It manifested itself in her child whom was born seven months later. The patient had a deadly reaction to the catalyse, which the child was born immune to. She also is in this hospital, but hasn't woke in over a month... We are not sure when she will awaken though," he said, smiling. "Now, that information is classified, but I don't want you to feel alone... If you wish, I shall take you to see her."   
  
     I smiled at the man. He was very kind. "I would like that, but I am afriad I cannot until my brother arrives."   
  
    "Very well," he replied, nodding. "The procedure to rid you of the viral reactant, as I told you, is to add another to your system... Would you try it for us?"   
  
     I thought a while. It was strange, the situation I found myself in. I was happy to have a chance to help out in the medical world, but frightened of the results...   
  
    "Have you informed the other infected girl's family?"   
  
    "Iie... We have had problems with that family for some time now... They expect us to pay them for research we did... We will inform them once she is awake," he said.   
  
    "Oh... I will be happy to help you as a test subject," I answered. "May I go to the lobby for something to eat? I feel like walking a bit."   
  
    "That is fine. Just make sure to keep to the walls incase you feel faint again." He rose, bowed slightly, then left... And on to questions!   
  
    "What did he say?"   
  
    "Are you okay?"   
  
    "He told you what's wrong, didn't he?"   
  
    "Wasn't he cute?"   
  
    "Is it bad?"   
  
    "Will you die?"   
  
    "WHAT DID HE SAY!?" They all asked at once. I sighed, raising to a sitting position, only to have Inuyasha push me back.   
  
    "Chotto! He said I was fine," I yelled defensively, shoving his hand away. "I can even go to the lobby... And that is presicely where I am going," I said, standing on my feet. I felt a cold breeze blowing against my back... Hospital clothes are truly embarrassing. "KYA!!!! MY CLOTHES! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"   
  
     The people flew from the room and the door slammed shut as a pair of pants and a shirt were hurdled toward me. I caught them and checked to make sure no one was peeking.   
  


*****THUD*****

  
  
     I sighed, slipping on the outfit. Miroku didn't stand a chance...   
  


******

  
  
     The room grew silent. I had told them only half of the story. I needed an injection to a virus caused by a previous hospital reaction. That was about all I said... And they just sat there, speechless. So I left; they didn't notice.   
  
     I skipped down the hall, humming for all I was worth, feeling years younger. I found the lobby with no problem, happily waiting in line for food. I don't like hospital food, but I was starving!   
  
     The girl in front of me hummed the same tune as I was. That's when I realised what it was. 'A Feudal Fairytale'... Only I was repeating my trio's lyrics silently.   
  
"The one that starts the journey,   
Just so happens to be me   
To gather the shards of a shattered jewel,   
Once whole will set us free   
  
From the torments of hatred,   
The only life we know   
With my new found friends and you,   
Anyway and everywhere I will go   
  
  
This is our journey,"   
  
     I loved it really, but that third verse... I loved it more, because it was what I wanted more than anything, but couldn't say. I had forgiven him so long ago and fallen so fast. "This is our journey," I whispered with a sad smile. "And it ends before it starts."   
  
    "What would you like, miss?" A woman asked, standing behind the counter.   
  
    "I will have a salad with ranch and a small glass of... Coke," I mumbled... Something made me look behind me. Maybe it was the bond of blood...   
  
    "Oneechan!" Souta stood in the entrance, waving like crazy. He and Kohaku ran forward, smiling. "Are you okay now? I was worried," he said, hugging me.... He really had been scared. He never hugged me. I ruffled his hair and giggled as it fell back in place.   
  
    "How are you doing, oneechan?" Kohaku asked. He had started calling me sister when he first met me, so it wasn't unusual. I grabbed the boy, not forgetting to ruffle his hair, and gave him a quick hug.   
  
    "I'm fine... I think you should worry about Sango-chan, though," I said with a grin. "She's a little love sick," I giggled. The boys just stared at me... BOYS as in too young to drive... "Chotto!" I screamed in alarm. "How'd you get here?!"   
  
    "Some guy picked us up," Souta said. "Myouga-jiijii."   
  
    "Myouga-jiichan!?" I repeated.   
  
    "Wench, you're not pulling his hair for that," Inuyasha growled, causing me to leap back in surprise, right into Sesshomaru. He just dusted his suit off, looking at Inuyasha with humor dancing in his eyes.   
  
    "You pulled his hair?" he asked, chuckling. I payed no attention to them since I was currently holding Sango back from killing Miroku as he felt-up another nurse.   
  
    "When did you all get here, anyway?" I asked, scanning the room. Kouga and Ayame were the only ones missing.   
  
    "A few seconds ago," Sango hissed through gritting teeth, her voice dripping with venom. Kohaku sidled up to his sister.   
  
    "So, he's the 'loverboy', huh? I totally approve," he smirked.   
  
     _'Oh, no...'_   
  
    "N-nani!?" Sango screeched, turning on her brother.   
  
    "Souta," I whispered, calling my brother to attention.   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "Go get that man over there... See him? By the blond?" I asked, pointing toward Miroku. "Tell him to come over here... Say Kagome needs to speak with houshi." He looked at me for a moment before striding over to the lech.   
  
     Sango currently stood over Kohaku, who was down on the ground with various sized lumps portruding from his head, with a raised fist and satisfied smile. "Sango-chan, that was a little uncalled for," I mumbled. "I think that you'll kill him before a demon has the chance to."   
  
     We laughed at that for a moment... Then her face turned bright red, veins poping up on her forehead, and a brow twitching in annoyance.   
  
    "HENTAI!"   
  


*****SLAP***   
  
***THUD***   
  
***GRRR*****

  
  
     She stormed from the room, knocking over an elderly woman as she left, not even bothering to apologize. Miroku held his abused skull that looked remarkable like Kohaku's. How he stayed conscious, I am not sure.   
  
    "Houshi, that is not why I called you," I stated with a blank stare. He sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with an innocent/embarrased smile in place.   
  
    "It wasn't?"   
  
    "Iie."   
  
    "Oops..." He fell, unconscious from the beating... Ouch!   
  
    "Well, that was interesting," said Sesshomaru, staring at the fallen lecherous drummer. "Seems to me that this group of girls is the perfect balance to our band..."   
  
     With that said, he left.   
  
    "Was that the 'collar-leash' thing again?" I asked Inuyasha, watching Sesshomaru's retreating back.   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
    "'Collar-leash' thing?" Souta mumbled, watching doctors drag the beaten men away. "Oneechan, what's the 'collar-leash' thing?"   
  
     I blushed briefly, turning away from my curious brother. "N-nothing... Chotto! Where's my salad?" I asked the woman that had taken my order. She just looked at me, confused... Blondes, go figure... (A/N: I AM BLOND!!! DON'T HURT ME PEOPLE!!!) "WHERE IS IT!?"   
  
    "I-I-" She stuttered. I leapt over the counter, proceding to beat the answer from her. I would have succeded too if Inuyasha hadn't held me to the ground, stratling me.   
  
    "GET OFF OF ME!"   
  
    "CALM DOWN!"   
  
     I glared defiantly at the man, an evil grin spreading across my face... We were in a rather suggestive position... He noticed my grin before anything else.   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "I'm calm... and you haven't moved," I stated nonchalantly. "It's just that I should be on top... After all, I'm supposed to be the 'fan' here."   
  
     Realization presented itself quicker than it usually did. He blushed slightly before standing. He stretched out an arm to help me up and I took it. With a little extra strength, I pulled, sending him to the floor. I jumped up and made a dash for it, leaving my brother gaping at me while Inuyasha cursed at the floor, some rather colorful phrases, too.   
  
    "KAGOME!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"   
  
    "NOT A CHANCE IN HELL, DOGBOY!!!"   
  
     I giggled happily as I skipped away. I began singing, for once; I didn't care... Life was getting back to normal.   
  
"I've been running in circles,   
No exit around here   
Scared that I'll never have,   
A chance to be there   
  
I've been running the circles,   
In search of life's reason   
And along the way I learned,   
To have fun is nothing   
  
Liking someone that likes another,   
It can cut you up inside   
But if you try hard enough,   
Those feelings, you may hide   
  
I've been in this place,   
For quiet a while   
And I've found my reason,   
Wouldn't you know it   
It's your smile,"   
  
     I sang, making sure that I didn't sing too loud. I was having a great day compared to the past few years of my life. Sure I had fun then and maybe today did start in a hospital- which is one of the most horrid places in my opinion- but it was a great day.   
  
    "Find her, damn it!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. It came from a hallway to my left, so being the kind of honest, kind, and considerate person I was, I eavesdropped- I mean listened- to the angered man.   
  
    "H-hai," squeeked an elder doctor, backing away with multiple bows. "Right away, sir." Sesshomaru glared at the man then stormed away in search for the girl he spoke of. The doctor sulked in the opposite direction, past me, grumbling, "That bosy son of a bitch! He'll be lucky if we ever tell him of the cure... Poor girl..."   
  
     I gasped. It wasn't possible, was it? Would they really withhold such information?   
  
     I decided it better to tell Sesshomaru or Inuyasha later... If I ran into Inuyasha now... I shivered at the thought of encountering the seething singer. And I really didn't envy anyone to be as unfortunate as to run into Sesshomaru at the moment. _'Let them cool of a little.'_   
  
     I decided to sing another song in hopes of renewing my cheerful mood I had mere minutes ago. _'New song, though,'_ I thought, racking my brains for a song I liked... Hmm... One from FF? No, they're always sad... Jewel? She had a few good ones, but they were all sad, too... Ah! Alanis! Morissette had some pretty good ones... Let's see, how about... Head Over Feet.   
  
     I went through the song silently, then sung it aloud.   
  
"I had no choice but to hear you,   
You stated your case, time and again   
I thought about it   
  
You treat me like I'm a princess,   
I'm not used to liking that   
You ask how my day was   
  
You've already won me over in spite of me,   
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet   
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are   
I couldn't help it   
It's all your fault,"   
  
     By this time, I had reached my room. I opened the door, pausing briefly to check if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone, I walked to the window, looking out as the clouds rolled by. Time for a new song... M2M... Not a real well known group, but their songs were great. Hmm... I just couldn't remember the beginning. Oh well.   
  
"You came right over   
And looked in my eyes   
You said those stories   
Were rumors and lies   
I wish I could believe in you   
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth   
  
He is everything to me   
And you're nowhere meant to be,   
He's my baby,   
Don't mess with my love   
Take everything I own,   
Oh just leave that boy alone   
He's my baby, don' t mess with my,   
Mess with my love-"   
  
    "I should be singing that," Ayame said calmly. I jumped, hitting my head on the glass.   
  
    "Ite! Aya-chan!" I yipped. "I-I didn't hear you come in."   
  
    She smiled, sitting down on the nearest chair. "I know," she giggled. "You really are a great singer. No wonder why Sesshomaru felt threatened by you."   
  
    "Arigatou... Listen, Aya-chan; gomen ne. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday- I mean... The other day," I said, looking to my hands. I felt strangely guilty.   
  
    "You shouldn't be the one apologizing," she said, leaning back with a satisfied smile. "Kouga and I are on... better terms now." I gasped.   
  
    "Honto!? Great!" I cheered. I paused. _'Better terms?'_ "What do you mean?" She blushed slightly.   
  
    "He apologized for acting the way he did at my birthday party... and..."   
  
    "And?" I prompted. Her cheeks reddened.   
  
    "... held my hand..."   
  
     I sighed exasperatedly. It was such a big deal to her, I knew, but... COME ON! They held hands!? No kissing? Of course, I wouldn't ruin her time, so I put my happy/joyiuos facade on.   
  
    "That's so great Aya-chan! I'm so happy for you!" I groaned inwardly... How could she be so happy over such a thing... Wait, where was Kouga? "Aya- chan... Where is he?"   
  
    "Ah! I forgot! I have to meet him in the lobby! Gomen ne, gomen ne! Gotta go," yelled Ayame as she scurried from the room, tripping over her own foot. She stood up, dusted herself off, and ran again, tripping once more half way down the hall.   
  
     A giggle was immited from my hospital bed. Scratch that- two giggles. "Who- who's there?" I asked, getting on me hands and knees. Two kids sat under it- a boy and a girl. The boy looked at me with dark brown eyes, edging away. He had a strange orange tint to his hair and looked to be 9 or so. The girl was a young teen with dark hair and chocolate, dancing eyes.   
  
    "Are you hiding from someone?" The girl nodded. "Who?"   
  
    "The doctors," she said, holding the boy's hand.   
  
    "Why?" I asked, curious as to what was frightening the boy so much. I hated to see him shake so.   
  
    "They..." She wouldn't say anymore.   
  
    "Where're your parents?" The boy sobbed and the girl looked to the floor. "W-what's wrong?"   
  
    "Rin's parents are dead... They died a long time ago. His parents..." The girl paused, looking at me with watering eyes. "His mother abandoned him here. If the doctors find him, he'll be sent to the orphanage and if they find me..."   
  
    "You'll be taken?" She shook her head violently. "Then...?"   
  
    "Rin'll be put to sleep again," she stated. "Rin has a desease that they've never seen before and if Rin gets too excited or too scared, Rin faints... Doctor's frighten Rin."   
  
     I gasped. _'This must be...!'_   
  
    "Do you know a man named Miroku?" I asked. If I used her brothers' names, I feared she'd get over excited. She looked at me for a while.   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "Because he mentioned a little girl that had the same problem as I do," I told her.   
  
    "What problem?"   
  
    "I go into a coma for an unknown period of time." It was her turn to gasp.   
  
    "Sugoi... Hai, Rin knows Miroku. By the way, Rin's name is Rin. Rin Himitsu," she said, extending an opened palm. I shook her hand, with a humored smile, in acknowledgement.   
  
    "I'm Kagome Higurashi," I replied.   
  
    "Konban wa, Kagome-chan," she smiled. "This here is Shippo." She pointed to the small boy beside her.   
  
    "Konnichi wa, Shippo-chan."   
  
     The boy raised his head to look me in the eyes... He gave a faint smile. That's when I noticed something rather peciluar about the situation... SHE was the one speeking. Hadn't Inuyasha said she was mute?   
  
     As if on cue, the door was thrown open and a shaded body filled the doorway. "Found you," Inuyasha chuckled evilly. He walked toward me with a mischivieus grin, a hand behind his back, as I backed away.   
  
    "I-Inu- Ah! DOGBOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screeched in terror as his hand grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me against him, holding me tightly in a warm embrace. My mind totally cleared as my breath caught in my chest. Slowly he lowered his head, his grin widened. My heart raced. _'Oh, Kami-sama... He's...'_   
  
     And closer it came. I could feel his hot breath whisp against my lips. My mouth went dry. This was definately something I didn't expect.   
  
     Then he stopped, his lips a bare inch from mine."You forgot your salad," he said, handing me a small box. With that, he turned away and left, leaving me breathless, flustered, and pissed. The jerk! Playing with my emotions like that! I guess the pissed showed up more than anything, becuase Sesshomaru walked in just then, took one look at me, then hollared.   
  
    "INUYASHA! Get back here!" I heard a small 'eep' from Rin. It didn't sound frightened, though. More like... Happy.   
  
     Inuyasha walked in nonchalantly, as if nothing happened. "Nani? I was just going to get something to drink... A Coke, perhaps. Want one Kagome?"   
  
     I poured my soul into the glare I gave him. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yipped, sending me into a giggle fit. I doubled over, laughing. I vaguely saw a hand from under the bed... _'That's right. I have to tell them...'_   
  
    "Sesshomaru, Dogboy, I have something important to tell you both. You may want to sit down," I said, sober in a second flat. They looked at each other uncertainly, then took my advise. I sat on the window sill, looking to the sky for some peace of mind. "It's about this hospital... I didn't tell the others, because I wanted to find something out for myself first...   
  
    "When I was in the car accident with my father, I was brought to this hospital in a deep coma. They had been experimenting with a new catalyse that sped up the process of awakening, or something like that. The catalyse did its work then was rejected by my blood. Instead of being thrown out, it found a spot in my body to reside without interference..." I paused. A question now wouldn't hurt, right? "Do you know if your sister has a heart illness?"   
  
     Both men jumped, surprised by the question. "Hai," the concurred. "A whole in her heart to be precise," Sesshomaru added. I nodded.   
  
    "Well, the left over mixture took root in my sinus area... I haven't been sick in over 16 years- with a cold or flu. When the cold entered my system, it triggered a reaction from the catalyse. Are you still with me?" They nodded.   
  
    "Well, it seems that there were two other patients that were treated with the same catalyse. One was a man who died two days later in a car crash. The other-"   
  
    "Was a woman with child," Sesshomaru ended. I nodded. "I remember Kiori coming here after the audition and hai, I remember you, too."   
  
    "You catch on quickly," I replied, smiling. "Well, as I told you, they have found a way to cure me... Rin is also cureable." Inuyasha and Rin gasped- though no one but I heard her. Sesshomaru didn't react. "They weren't going to tell you either; after you yelled at the doctor. I heard him mumble it to himself... Rin is awake as you know. The thing you don't know is that she is with us right now."   
  
     Inuyasha lept from his chair, flipping it over. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, but little else changed. "Rin, ka?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly while he scanned the room.   
  
    "Hai," we answered. We meaning Rin and me.   
  
     She crawled out from under the bed with a meak smile. "Konnichi wa, Inu- chan, Sess-chan." She ran toward her eldest brother, throwing herself into his arms. "I missed you so much! Why didn't you come to see Rin sooner?"   
  
    "I tried to. You were gone though? Why'd you run?" He asked. I watched Inuyasha, seeing a smile form on his lips. He was genuinly happy that his brother and sister were happy, however, sadden by the fact that Rin hadn't payed him much attention.   
  
     Rin looked to the bed. "Shippo needed Rin. Rin is Shippo's only friend. Shippo's mom left Shippo here and Shippo met Rin today."   
  
     _'Sugoi,'_ I thought. _'She is a chatter box around him... Does she always speak like that?'_   
  
     "Rin was scared," she continued the triade. "Rin thought Sess-chan wouldn't come for Rin. Rin was wrong. Sess-chan always comes for Rin. Is Rin better now? Can Rin go home? Shut up Rin. Is Rin going away? Can Rin play outside? Rin sees the clouds outside. Is it going to rain? Rin can't go out in the rain, ne?"   
  
    "Rin," I called to her softly with a smile. "Do you want to go outside with me? I was just planning on going for a walk. Shippo-chan can come with us- if he wants to, that is."   
  
     Shippo slowly poked his head out from under the bed. "Honto?" he asked meakly. I gave him a reassuring smile and a quick nod. He gave a big smile in return and jumped out from under the bed. In the blink of an eye, I held a small boy in my arms as he hugged my feircily.   
  
    "Mama!" he squeeled. My eyes must have bulged at that; Inuyasha pointed and laughed. I glared at him. He only laughed harder, falling to the floor in a fit.   
  
    "Jerk!"   
  
    "Wench!"   
  
    "Baka!"   
  
    "Bitch!"   
  
    "Bastard!"   
  
    "Whore!"   
  
     My face was most likely a crimson now. I set the boy down. "Asshole!"   
  
    "Loser!" he countered. I was standing over him now as he pounded the floor, laughing.   
  
    "Coward!" I yelled, kicking him. He yelped before he retorted.   
  
    "Wanna-be!"   
  
    "Dimwit!" I replied, walking to my bedside table where I had found an interesting item in earlier.   
  
    "Fangirl!"   
  
    "Dogboy!" I yelled with a dark grin. I pulled out a hat... With dog ears. Inuyasha saw them, and crawled away in terror.   
  
    "Iie! Don't you dare!"   
  
    "Well, too bad for you," I said, easily catching up with him. I sat on his back to hold him down. "I DO dare," I smirked, and plopped them into place. "And he sprouted dog ears!"   
  
     Inuyasha grumbled, then twisted, trying to flip over. I fell off with a thud. Rin giggled and Shippo jeered at the pouting man.   
  
    "Where aren't you taking them off if you detest them so?" Miroku asked from the doorway. I looked up to see the drummer with multiple bandages on his head and a black eye.   
  
    "You really should think before you act, houshi," Sesshomaru spoke in his oh- so careless tone.   
  
    "She probably super-glued it," Inuyasha stated.   
  
    "That's what you get for calling my mom those things," Shippo said proudly, beeming at me.   
  
    "Mom?" Sango inquired as she walked into the room, slapping Miroku. "I see that my last beating wasn't enough to kill you," she stated flatly.   
  
    "I did no such thing!" I shouted at the singer angerly.   
  
    "What didn't you do?" Kouga asked, joining the party with Ayame latched to his shoulder in a day dream.   
  
    "Sugoi, everyone seems to show up at the same time."   
  
    "Oneechan, this is your room?"   
  
    "Who are they, oneechan?"   
  
    "Rin wants to go for a walk with Shippo and Shippo's new mom! Can Rin, Sess-chan?"   
  
    "What about us? Shippo? Rin? Who are they?"   
  
    "Ite, my head."   
  
    "What a mess..."   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "My head."   
  
    "A walk?"   
  
    "Mama, don't bring HIM, onegai."   
  
    "What the hell is going on?"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "What was that you little-!?"   
  
    "Inuyasha!"   
  
    "What are you doing here?"   
  
    "Sesshomaru-sama! I came as fast as I could!"   
  
    "My poor abused head."   
  
    "Someone called me."   
  
    "You swore earlier... I'm gonna tell!"   
  
    "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama!"   
  
    "Don't you dare, Souta! Sango-chan! I'm going to kill you! You went through my purse!?"   
  
    "You the HELL is HE!?"   
  
    "Just a little payback."   
  
    "You have a boyfriend, Oneechan!?"   
  
    "Can we go now?"   
  
    "I don't think that's payback... He's hot!"   
  
    "Iie!"   
  
    "Rin wants to go with Oneechan."   
  
    "Sesshomaru-sama-"   
  
    "Shut up!!!"   
  
     _'Sugoi,'_ I thought as I looked at the crowd that had gathered.... Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Jaken, Souta, Kohaku, and Hiten- the mystery man himself. Arg... Sango will regret that move. My purse was not a public display!   
  
     I sighed. A walk for three was enough. I wasn't going with all of them... Now how do I get them off my back...? I didn't feel like dealing with all of them... This was going to take some time. 


	26. Making Amends Before 'Farewell

A/N: Just a quick note! I'm so happy! It's a Snow Day!!!!!!   
  


_Making Amends Before 'Farewell'_

  
  
  
  
    ~ You have waken up from a coma to find out that you have given birth to a nine year old boy and have a new friend... 'His' sister, to be exact. Your 'brothers' show up along with the 'mystery man' and 'toady'. Sugoi, you are gathering a crowd. 'His brother'- what a strange man- remembers the incident years ago, also... 'Chatterbox'- 'Dogboy's' sister- and you have the same problem, only yours is less severe then 'hers'. And it IS curable... Oh, one other thing. 'Chatterbox' can talk... Did 'Dogboy' lie? Bad Doggy! ~   
  
    "I am NOT taking you all on a walk so forget about it," I hissed at the whining crowd.   
  
     Sango, Ayame, and Hiten sat on the bed as the others found a chair; Miroku gave an I-couldn't-care-less-yet-I'm-hurt-about-being-betrayed look to Sango. I held Shippo in one hand, balancing him on a hip while I held Rin's hand by the other.   
  
    "They are coming with me, you are not."   
  
    "I'm not leaving my sister with you," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorway. He didn't look at me. Instead he looked out the window, to the sun filled sky.   
  
    "You're not leaving her with me, I'm taking her," I muttered flatly. Inuyasha sneered.   
  
    "Okaasan, does he have to come with us?" Shippo asked with a pout. I looked at the boy, smiling at him. He was cute, didn't like Inuyasha, and very cute.... how could I say hai?   
  
    "Iie, we don't have to take him... Plus, I don't need to baby sit an egotistical singer," I jeered at the singer. He merely smirked.   
  
    "Keh! Egotistical singer? That sounds familiar... Didn't you use that one already?" He asked, with a snort.   
  
    "Iie. I called you a 'tuneless guitarist'."   
  
    "Keh! Sure ya did," he said in sarcasm.   
  
    "I did."   
  
    "Did not."   
  
    "Did."   
  
    "Did not."   
  
    "Did not."   
  
    "Did!" he yelled, then slapped himself. "I can't believe I fell for that."   
  
    "Well, believe it, 'Dogboy', because you did."   
  
    "Kagome-chan?" Sango called from her spot on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you? I'm not so sure you can keep up with those kids..."   
  
    "I'm not a kid," Shippo huffed. I giggled, ruffled his hair, then looked at Sango with a straight face.   
  
    "He's not a kid," I huffed, mimicking the boy. He smiled up at me and Sango gave me another of her I-can't-believe-you looks. "And I'm not a kid either, so we'll be fine, won't we?"   
  
     Shippo and Rin nodded energetically. I looked to Inuyasha with a smirk.   
  
    "I don't think I can handle another kid though. Dogboy needs a babysitter. Sesshomaru can do it, I'm sure."   
  
     Inuyasha growled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shippo stick out his tongue at the angered man. Inuyasha leapt forward.   
  
    "I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!"   
  
    "INUYASHA!!!" I screeched as his hand grabbed the small boy. He looked at me, frightened out of his mind. "DO NOT TOUCH SHIPPO-CHAN!" Shippo snickered. Inuyasha glared. I hissed. Some picture, huh?   
  
    "Actually," Sesshomaru began, "I think Rin has had too much excitement for one day. We should get her cured as soon as possible. Rin?"   
  
    "Hai, Sess-chan?" she asked, looking to him with a confused expression.   
  
    "Say goodbye to Shippo and come with me," he said, walking out of the room with Jaken waddling along behind him. Rin looked to Shippo with a sad smile.   
  
    "Bye, Shippo-chan," she said, running after her eldest brother.   
  
    "Are we going alone then, Okaasan?" Shippo asked when Rin was out of sight.   
  
    "I guess so," I sighed, walking toward the door where Inuyasha had resumed his guard. "Don't worry, Dogboy. I'm not taking your sister, so let us through."   
  
    "You should get cured first, also," he stated, leaning on the doorframe with closed eyes.   
  
    "And if I don't?"   
  
    "Then I don't let you through."   
  
    "Dogboy," I growled through gritted teeth in warning.   
  
    "He's right, Kagome-chan," Sango pointed out as she stood from the bed. "You should get that fixed up right away."   
  
     Inuyasha smirked and mouthed, 'I told you so.'   
  
    "Aww! But I wanna go for a walk," cried Shippo.   
  
    "We will later, okay?" I giggled, ruffling his hair again.   
  
    "Well... He may not be here later," a doctor said as he entered the room. "That young man needs to talk to some nice folks to find a good, caring home, don't you?" Shippo sniffled and clung to me even tighter.   
  
    "Is there anyway that it can be stalled, or something?" I asked hopefully. I really liked this kid.   
  
    "I'm afraid not."   
  
    "Don't let them take me, okaasan! Onegai, don't let them," Shippo wailed, burying his face in my shoulder. I looked to the doctor, seeking an answer to my unformed questions.   
  
    "The only way we can allow that is if you were to adopt him," informed the doctor, walking over to take the boy. _'Iie... Don't take him...'_   
  
    "Adopt?" I repeated, looking to Shippo. "I'm... too young, though," I mumbled in a daze.   
  
    "Technically you're not," he replied with a chuckle as he tried to coax the boy to let go. "It sure seems like he would like to have you for a mother."   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
    "Is there any other way?" Miroku asked from his seat in the corner. "Per say, to 'borrow' the boy until a later date?"   
  
    "Iie," responded the doctor with a quizzical look.   
  
     Sango joined in assisting the doctor with the releasing of Shippo's hands. After a while, I pushed them away and took Sango's spot on the bed, asking the others to get up.   
  
    "Let me 'sleep' on it and tell you what I think... Can you inject that catalyse-thing soon?" I lay down with Shippo, holding him tight for reassurance. I wasn't letting anyone take him away. I'd just have to think of something...   
  
    "That is the reason I came. We can do it now, if you wish," the doctor said. I told him to give me the shot A.S.A.P. and he obligingly did so, making sure not to disturb the soundly sleeping boy.   
  
     That was one thing I loved about this kid. He changed so quickly. One minute he could be shy and the next one he'd be jumping all over the place. He could be happy and then be suddenly sad- though I don't like to see him in such a way, even if I'd known him for only- what? an hour? And the boy had a personality similar to mine; cunning, conniving, creative, and very sarcastic- at least I think he is... Oh, well...   
  
     I fell asleep with Shippo in my arms and Inuyasha and Sango at my side... It seems the rest left, but I really couldn't tell. Everything went black so fast.   
  


******

  
  
     I woke with a start. A warmth resonating from my side suddenly vanished. Shippo was gone.   
  
    "Shippo-chan? Shippo-chan, where are you?" I called, scanning the room.   
  
    "Hush, Fangirl. He went with Sango to get something to eat," Inuyasha said, walking over to sit beside me.   
  
    "Oh..." An odd silence filled the air. I just didn't have anything to say... Strange...   
  
    "So, you gonna adopt the little pest?" he implored, looking to the window. It was close to sunset, which meant that only a few hours remained until... _'Don't even think about it,'_ I mentally scolded.   
  
    "I don't think I can. My mom... Actually, she would love it, but I..." I trailed off. There was just no way I could adopt him. I had so much I wanted to do before getting involved with a kid like that- if you know what I mean.   
  
    "Keh! Good," he snorted. "I can't stand him."   
  
    "Why would you care?" I asked with a smirk. "You wouldn't have to put up with him much longer."   
  
     _ 'Great... Instead of not thinking about it, I mention it...'_   
  
     "How's Rin?"   
  
    "She's fine, now. She most likely is pestering Jaken."   
  
    "Where's everyone else?"   
  
    "Kouga and birthday girl went for a walk and your other friend and the brat are in the lobby. Sesshomaru went to speak with someone and Jaken and Rin are probably with him... That other guy- what's his name?"   
  
    "Hiten."   
  
    "Yeah, him. He left to run an errand for my power hungry brother.... I think that's all... Oh! Miroku is, more likely than not, in the morgue along with your brother and his friend."   
  
    "M-morgue?" I stuttered with wide eyes. "What happened?"   
  
    "It seems that houshi taught them a few new tricks and you friend beat the hell out of all of them," he explained.   
  
    "He what!? What new trick?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Miroku was going to get a beating from me too if he taught them to feel-up unsuspecting women and still act innocent.   
  
    "Being over friendly."   
  
    "I'm going to _ **KILL**_ him!" I screeched, standing up to find the drummer that would be in his grave very soon if I had a say in it. Of course, I didn't forget that my brothers also need a few good hits.   
  
    "Calm down," Inuyasha chuckled, pushing me back to the bed. "He won't be conscious for a while anyway." I sighed and shook my head as I laid back down.   
  
    "Chotto... No hard feelings, right?"   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "I mean, about everything I did," said I, looking away from him, yet watching from the corner of my eyes. "D'you forgive me? I feel bad about it, for some reason."   
  
    "... Can you forgive me? I mean... That kind of stuff isn't forgivable," he said, looking to the floor. "I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I have more reason to ask your forgiveness than you do mine."   
  
    "I said I forgave you a long time ago, didn't I?" I wondered.   
  
    "Iie... You said that I shouldn't feel bad about your dad since it wasn't my fault," he corrected.   
  
    "Oh... Well, I forgive you," I said, smiling softly at the troubled singer. "But not for that salad thing earlier," I huffed. "That was really uncalled for."   
  
    "Keh," he snorted, trying not to laugh. "I couldn't help it... It was so much fun. I had a lot of trouble-" he paused for a second, looking away to hid a blush that I had seen anyway. "-not laughing." What caused him to blush...? (A/N: O.o I wonder... What could he have been thinking- being so close to her and all-? ^_~ )   
  
    "I could see how it was funny to you, but it wasn't to me... So, Inuyasha," I sighed, "do you forgive me?"   
  
    "Hai... I did a long time ago." Another silence followed that statement. He chuckled. "You shoulda seen your face!"   
  
     I glared and slapped his wrists playfully. "Chotto! How was I supposed to react to that?" I asked as my eyelids grow heavy once more.   
  
     I yawned involuntarily. He laughed a little more, then stood and walked to the window.   
  
    "I'm still a bit tired," I mumbled, rolling to my side, away from the singer. "If Shippo comes back, wake me up, onegai?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.   
  
    "Sure thing," he replied with the first real genuine- not happy, not sad, but in between- smile. "Kagome."   
  


******

  
  
    "Okaasan, wake up," a voice said as I felt small hands grab my left shoulder and begin to shake violently. "Onegai, okaasan."   
  
    "I'm up, I'm up," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Shippo-chan?"   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "Where's the doctor?"   
  
    "I'm here. I came to tell you that the catalyse was injected, but we won't know how successful it was until you catch another cold," a voice said. I opened my eyes to find my friends, the band, the doctor, and the boy in my room. "However, you may feel a bit sleepy from time to time."   
  
    "That's okay," I stated, smiling. "Shippo-chan?"   
  
    "Hai, okaasan?" he asked, looking at me in concern."Would you like to live with me?"   
  
    "HAI!!!" he squealed, squeezing my neck with a tight hug.   
  
    "Sir?" I asked, looking to the doctor. "What would it take?"   
  
    "You could use a trail type of system, miss Higurashi," he said. "It would be like a 30 day money back kind of deal, but you won't be getting money back, just your freedom. If it doesn't work out, then we can find a better home for him."   
  
     The whole time I was thinking, _'this doctor is such a jerk to talk about Shippo like merchandise, especially with him right here.'_   
  
    "I guess that would be the best way to do it... So, what will it take?"   
  
    "Some paper work and... $75..."   
  
    "Shoot... Aya-chan? Can I borrow some money?" I asked hopefully. "I don't have enough."   
  
    "I used mine up already. Sesshomaru didn't give us enough money for the mall and with all the shoes Sango bought, we ran out kinda fast..."   
  
    "Sango-chan?"   
  
    "Don't look at me for money. I'm broke and always have been, you should know that by now Kagome-chan."   
  
    "I try to forget," I said dryly. The only ones left were the band and I couldn't ask them for money. I wouldn't be able to pay them back. "Where's Souta and Kohaku?" Sango hit Miroku with a very murderous glare in place. That was enough of an answer.   
  
    "I could lend you some," Miroku suggested, rubbing his abused skull with a pout. "I have more than enough, after all. Plus, I like the kid. He's cute."   
  
    "Iie, I can't take it. I wouldn't be able to pay you back," I sighed, hugging the small boy. "I don't like a guilty conscious." Everyone- save for Shippo and the doctor- snorted at that. "Chotto! I mean it! Revenge and pranks are not something that bother my consciousness." Inuyasha gave me a meaningful grin with a 'yeah, right' expression. "Finances do though; same as broken promises," I said, hiding my glare as best as possible. I didn't want anyone to know about that little conversation.   
  
    "Don't worry about it," Miroku stated, digging in his pockets. He retrieved his wallet and handed the doctor a $100. "That's enough, I believe. You wouldn't mind bringing the papers here, would you?"   
  
    "Of course not."   
  
     With that the doctor left. Sango smiled warmly at the drummer when his back was turned, then placed a questioning glare on as he turned around. I sighed. Why can't she just admit it to him?   
  
    "Arigato, Miroku, but I am still going to have a guilty conscious..."   
  
    "Just give me a 'farewell hug' before you leave and we'll all it even," he responded with an innocent- as always- smile. "No strings attached. Agreed?"   
  
    "Agreed," I laughed. I heard snoring and looked down. "Wouldja look at that! He's sleeping again."   
  
    "He should after all that ice cream he ate," Sango giggled, walking over to ruffle his hair. "Are you sure about this, Kagome-chan? Maybe you should call your mom."   
  
    "Iie. I want to surprise her."   
  
    "Yeah," Inuyasha snorted. "'Hey, mama. You'll never guess what happened. When I was out 'boy hunting' I had a child. Name's Shippo.' I can just see the look on your mom's face."   
  
    "You don't even know my mom, baka," I replied, giggling as Shippo snuggled closer. I couldn't be happier right then. However, one thing was nagging at the edge of my mind. "Miroku? Why did you want them to bring the papers here? I could have gone to sign them."   
  
    "I know, but I thought, since we only have a few more hours that we are stuck together- and I'm sure Inuyasha will be dragging us off once the clock strikes twelve- after all, he wouldn't want you to see him in his clothing of rags and us as the little mice- I thought it would be nice to do something," he said. (A/N: Alright everyone. Go ahead and take as many breaths as you need. That was awfully long. ^-^)   
  
     I watched Sango's reaction. She went from confused to happy to skeptical to happy to confused again. She just didn't know how to respond to something like that.   
  
    "That was very thoughtful of you, houshi," Sesshomaru stated as he joined the group, "but I have already made plans for you all so that you can enjoy the last night. I set up a dinner for you on a cruiser's diner. I hear they have very nice sea food."   
  
    "That sounds great," I said, smiling at the emotion deprived man. "Arigato, Sesshomaru."   
  
     He looked at me for a moment. "Are you sure she's the same girl?" he asked Inuyasha.   
  
    "Hai... Why?"   
  
    "I didn't expect a 'thank you' from someone I drugged..."   
  
    "I forgave you a long time ago- before I even knew it was you. I am more forgiving than most, but I won't forgive it again," I threatened.   
  
     He snorted. Inuyasha looked away before anyone- save for myself- saw a small smile. Maybe I had finally broken that barrier that held so much sadness in him. After all, he seemed a LOT happier right now.   
  
    "There is no benefit to me, therefore I will not be drugging you," he stated. "Oh... Rin wishes to join you, so I thought you might like to bring Shippo."   
  
    "Hai!"   
  


******

  
  
     I signed the papers, said 'sayonara' to my brothers- they left with Myouga (who I also bade farewell) to get home- and gathered my things. Hiten was called to assist in a high speed chase and left abruptly (A/N: Yes, he is a police man.) Sesshomaru and Jaken departed before us, going back to Meisei Inc. Head Quarter. We were taking a limo to the diner and I was- to say the least- impressed. Come on, I've never ridden in one, so cut me some slack.   
  
     Ayame sat next to Kouga in the back seat and Sango was next to Inuyasha on one side, therefore I was put next to Miroku on the other side. I could have sat somewhere else, but I didn't want him to feel left out. Rin and Shippo decided to hop around and annoy everyone instead of sitting calmly.   
  
    "Well..." Ayame sighed. "I guess we should enjoy this as much as possible."   
  
    "Hai!" I giggled, watching Inuyasha's brows twitch as Shippo jumped on the seat next to him. "Shippo-chan, cut it out. Dogboy's gonna hit you and I might not be fast enough to stop him."   
  
     Shippo looked to the singer and snickered before he jumped away from him.   
  
    "Dogboy, huh? Where'd you get the nickname, Inu-chan?" Rin asked her brother innocently. "Rin likes it." A smile tugged the corner of his lips.   
  
    "Ask Fangirl. She's the one that thought of it," he replied, looking behind him to see the night sky and, more than likely, hide another smile. Hmm....   
  
    "Fangirl?"   
  
    "Hai?" I asked, smiling at the younger girl. A few startled expressions were thrown my way. "Nani? I need a nickname after all and it is a lot better than 'wench'," I replied defensive. "And I don't know where that nickname 'Dogboy' came from. It just slipped one day."   
  
    "Oh... Gotcha!" she cheered as she tagged Shippo and bound over the seats toward Ayame. As Shippo chased her, Inuyasha reached out and bonked him on the head with a smirk.   
  
    "That's for earlier."   
  
    "I-NU-YA-SHA! DON'T HIT SHIPPO-CHAN," I screamed, hugging the whining boy.   
  
    "Ite! Okaasan, h-he hit me," he wailed.   
  
    "Shh... I know," I stated, glaring over his shoulder to the singer.   
  
    "Keh! He deserved every bit of it, too," Inuyasha snorted. I sighed in disgust, shaking my head.   
  
    "You shouldn't hit him, though," I said. "Daijobu ka?"   
  
    "Daijobu," Shippo assured, with a sniffle.   
  
    "Good."   
  
     I resumed my spot next to Miroku, closing my eyes. I was tired again. Sugoi, the doctors weren't kidding!   
  


******

  
  
     I awoke in the arms of a man. Very powerful arms holding me aloft as their body moved toward a very fancy cruiser. "Inuyasha...?" The man looked down to me in confusion. I couldn't see his face, nor could I make out any detail except for the fact that he was male and very strong.   
  
     I reawoke with a start. Again, I found myself in the arms of a man, but this time, his features were clear. Inuyasha was carrying me bridally, walking toward an exact replica to the cruiser in my last vision.... Weird...   
  
    "Inuyasha?"   
  
    "You're awake?" he asked, not bothering to look at me.   
  
    "Hai," I answered. He set me down, steadying me. I soon regained my balance and began waking to the boat with my friends afore me.   
  
    "Gomen. They didn't want to wake you up, so I was voted to carry ya. Sango won't let Miroku touch you- not that anyone else would," he explained.   
  
    "Arigato," I whispered, walking toward the diner.   
  
     This was a beautiful night; the stars were brightly shining with the moon in full view- a pale glow. It was cloudless with many colors to make the picture worth admiring. Instead of black as its endless background, purple and neon blue, along with a hint of forest green, painted the sky. This would have been a good night for the air balloon, just to sit among the stars with those colors surrounding us... _'Us..?'_   
  
    "So you decided to adopt the little runt, huh?"   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "I'm not sure why, but he seems like family already. I mean, I felt so attached to him from the start that it actually scared me and the thought of letting him go... It frightened me even more. I couldn't leave him," I replied, looking at my feet as I walked.   
  
    "You're not going to give him back, somehow I know... Why'd you go along with that 'trail' thing?"   
  
    "I was sick of listening to that doctor talk about Shippo like that, so I said 'hai' to stop it... Kinda silly, huh?" I laughed.   
  
    "Okaasan!"   
  
    "Oneechan!"   
  
     Two small children ran toward me from the group ahead. "You're awake," the chimed.   
  
    "Inuyasha was mean to me again," Shippo tattled with a frown.   
  
    "He was?" I asked, looking to the singer with a very mischievous grin. His pace quickened in order to get away from me. "Oh, no you don't, Dogboy," I said, grabbing a hand full of hair and yanking.   
  
    "Ite! Bitch, don't do that!"   
  
    "Inuyasha. Do. Not. Curse. In. Front. Of. The. Children!" I annunciated each word, making it clear that another such word would NOT be tolerated. He understood and glared. "Plus, I don't think that's something a 'Dogboy' should say to a woman. Gives the wrong impression, remember?"   
  
     His glare worsened. I jerked him backward by the fist full of hair that I had, causing him to fall- and rather gracelessly, too.   
  
    "Itai! You'll pay for that! Just like the mall," he said with a smirk.   
  
    "Remember, the whole mall incident turned into a run-for-your-life-or-get-tackled-by-fans thing because of that. Plus," I whispered, walking away. I had begun to feel really blue suddenly. "You won't have time... Unless you think of one in the next-" I looked at the watch I'd 'borrowed' from Ayame "-two hours..." It was already 10:00 p.m.   
  
     Our group boarded the small cruiser. They were expecting us. There were a few people in the diner, and even fewer on its tiny dance floor. Actually, everything was quite large compared to the cabin, but still small for a major cruiser.   
  
     I sat at a table with Rin and Shippo, because the tables were made for parties of two and four. Miroku tried to sit with Sango, but she moved to our table. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga sat at a table with Ayame, who was particularly tickled by the fact. Rin was a little restless, though.   
  
    "Rin, what's the matter?" I asked, seeing her squirm in her seat for what had to be the nineth time. Shippo had also sensed it and looked a bit worried. Sango was to busy glaring at houshi.   
  
    "Rin wants Inu-chan to sit with Rin," said the girl with a sad frown. "Rin miss Inu-chan and Inu-chan no talk to Rin when Rin waked up from Rin's sleep."   
  
     I looked to their table, spotting Inuyasha. He'd heard what she said and smiled a smile that- if it had been directed toward me- would have instantly melted my heart; just like ice.   
  
     "There's not enough room, Rin- chan, or I would be sitting with you." He frowned teasingly, "it hurt Inu to see Rin-chan so happy without Inu when Rin-chan was with Sess-chan."   
  
     She smiled when replying, "Rin is sorry that Rin no say 'Konnichi wa' to Inu-chan. Sess-chan seemed sad again. Rin need to cheer Sess-chan up. Rin no like Sess-chan to feel sad."   
  
     He put on a pout. "Rin-chan likes to see Inu sad, though?"   
  
    "Iie, Rin is very sad when Inu-chan is sad. Rin feel bad when Rin's brother's feel bad." Her smile faded, "Rin wants to sit with Inu-chan."   
  
    "Here," I interrupted, standing. "I'll move for you."   
  
    "Iie!" Shippo cried. "Okaasan can't leave me alone."   
  
    "You won't be alone. You'll be with," I grinned, "San-san and Rin-chan."   
  
    "San-san?" Sango repeated dumbly, then glared. "My name is Sango. Don't EVER call me San-san."   
  
    "Rin like it very much," Rin said, smiling innocently. "San-san makes Rin think of a very fun person with very many friends. Sango-chan needs nickname, too. San-san is good nickname, Rin thinks." Sango sighed in defeat.   
  
    "San-san?" Shippo asked with a hopeful smile. "Can you change places. I don't want okaasan to leave me," he pouted. His expression darkened. "I don't want 'him' over here either, though."   
  
    "You'll have to deal with it either way, Shippo-chan," I said in a strict tone. "And you WILL be polite." I smiled, "you can bother him as much as you want after the food is cleared away. I don't want any food fights, okay?"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "I suppose I can," Sango sighed, standing to move. "As long as houshi keeps all body parts to himself," she sneered.   
  
    "No footsie?" Miroku asked, down-trottened. "You're no fun."   
  
    "Deal with it."   
  
     Inuyasha and Sango swapped chairs as Rin cheered and Shippo whined. Rin giggled as Shippo made a few faces at the singer. I gave a very meaningful look to Inuyasha and slapped Shippo's wrists.   
  
    "I told you not to irritate him," I scolded, wagging a finger.   
  
    "Iie," Shippo said, puffing out his chest and sticking his nose in the air. "You said be polite."   
  
    "Well, you weren't polite, now were you?" He looked to the table with watering eyes that I pointedly ignored. I was not falling for any such tricks.   
  
    "Rin is very happy now. Inu-chan is with Rin and Shippo-chan and oneechan. Rin is happy," she repeated with a smile. "Rin is hungry, too. Rin's tummy growled and Rin have big appetite. Rin is going to get a lobster and some sushi and some more lobster, cause Rin is very hungry. Then Rin wants dessert and Rin wants Inu-chan to get dessert, so Rin and Inu-chan can have same things. Is Inu-chan really hungry? Rin is really hungry. Is Inu-chan as hungry as Rin? Rin thinks no one is hungry as Rin. Rin shut up. Rin not hyper, 'cause Rin have no sugar. Sugar sounds good to Rin when Rin is hungry. Does Inu-chan like sugar like Rin does?"   
  
     Inuyasha laughed at his sisters seemingly endless ranting. It was cute and, even though it sounds weird, it wasn't in the least bit annoying. Shippo just stared wide eyed at the girl while I was having trouble believing my ears. It seemed the girl needed no air what so ever to speak. She didn't even pause between sentences. _'Sugoi...'_   
  
    "HENTAI!"   
  


*****Whack*****

  
  
     _'Great job, houshi... Another point gone...'_   
  


******

  
  
     Dinner was uneventful and very delicious. The only other things that were even worth recalling were Rin and Shippo dancing and Ayame falling asleep on the dance floor in Kouga's arms. It was really cute, but I knew that it wasn't going to last. I had to wake her and break the news that only another ten minutes remained. Both kids were sleeping, side by side, but we let them sleep. Inuyasha would carry Rin when they left.   
  
    "Aya-chan?" I spoke gentle, rousing the sound girl. "Aya-chan, wake up... It's almost times."   
  
    "I'm up... Almost time for what?" she asked sleepily, sitting up right in her chair.   
  
    "For the band to go," I replied, trying to hold back some on coming tears. I'm not sure when it was, but I'd come to consider them friends, and this wasn't going to be a very nice 'farewell'.   
  
     Ayame's attention snapped to the group of men that stood in a row, watching us. Her face paled as she looked to me. Tears formed in her eyes and her chin quivered. "Do they have to go?"   
  
    "Iie," I whispered. "But they will and they are. Onegai, Aya-chan, don't cry. Be strong."   
  
     She smiled slightly and nodded. "I knew it wouldn't last, but I didn't want to believe it..."   
  
    "I know..." I looked around for Sango and noticed the girl had gone missing. "I have to find Sango-chan... Go ahead and talk to them while you have the chance."   
  
     I walked away, toward the restrooms. I had a bad feeling that I'd find her there, crying. She should have told Miroku her feelings, but she can be a little headstrong.   
  
     That is how I found her, too. She was crying silently, holding onto the counter top for support.   
  
    "Sango-chan, you should have told him," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Put on a happy face- or even one devoid of emotion- but we need to go and say good bye and I don't think you want Miroku to remember you this way... Actually, I don't think he'll want to touch you again," I joked.   
  
     She half-laughed, half-sobbed and swatted at my arm with a sad smile. "You're right," she sighed. Washing her face, she smiled.   
  
    "That's better. Now let's go," I said. "We only have-" I looked to the watch again "-three minutes... Sugoi, time just flew by and I wasn't even having fun. Life is so unfair."   
  
     Sango laughed. "You are so weird, ne? I think that is the best quality about you... Strange to think that most people think I am weird. I'm nothing like you."   
  
    "You're just a different kind of weird," I informed her as we approached the men.   
  
     Being with her really cheered me up. I could always laugh at a very sad moment if she was there. Pointing something out and cracking a joke about it, or just saying something that was funny that happened yesterday or a year ago. It always worked if I spoke with her.   
  
    "Well," Miroku sighed. "I guess this is 'sayonara.'"   
  
    "Hai," I replied.   
  
     Ayame hugged the guys for farewell- houshi keeping to himself. Sango shook their hands and I waved good bye. Inuyasha lifted the sleeping Rin and turned away, walking slowly. Kouga gave Ayame a good-bye kiss, which Sango and I cheered about, causing both to blush. Ayame then turned away and cried as Kouga stalked off.   
  
    "What about my hug?" Miroku asked.   
  
     I walked up to him. We embraced each other with friendly smiles.   
  
    "I tried, Miroku," I whispered in his ear. "I really did. Gomen ne. I thought I had her."   
  
    "It's okay..." he replied, giving one more sigh and a slight 'farewell' squeeze- and not with his hands. Just as he started to release his grip, I heard Inuyasha roar in fury.   
  
     ** _"NANI!?"_**   
  
     The ground lurched forward. Miroku's grip on me tightened. "What was that?" he asked, startled.   
  
    "Umm... Miroku you can let go now..." As he let go, I stepped back, stumbling. "W-w-we're moving...!" 


	27. A New Hope Arises

_A New Hope Arises_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, that certainly was one hell of a surprise 'Dogboy's brother' gave you. You think it's all just a nice little dinner on the cruiser's diner, but the cruiser's crew had been ordered to set sail at midnight, right before you left. Now, you are stuck with 'the band' and your so-called friends are responding quiet differently than you would have thought. Shouldn't they be jumping for joy? Well, if they were supposed to, they are not following the script. 'Naive' is furious and yelling at the crew at the top of her lungs. And she used to be such a gentle girl... On the other hand 'revenge' is completely zoned out, numb to the core. She's currently sitting on the floor, staring ahead of her, yet seeing nothing. How are you going to snap her out of that stupor? And Shippo's still sleeping! How does he do it? You are envious, yes, but very relieved. Just imagine what a scene it would be if the boy found out... And so the day- the night- continues! ~   
  
     I sat in a chair holding Shippo while the band found out the arrangements- the whole time complaining about it. It seemed that, like everything else, we were given three rooms. Some one really wanted something to happen. Well, they'd be awfully disappointed.   
  
     Sango sat on the floor, staring ahead as she swayed with the motion of the cruiser. Ayame fumed, shoving one of the maintenance men in anger. She then proceeded to whine about this, that, and the other. I really was shocked at their response to this. I thought for sure Ayame would be hugging Kouga in pure glee and Sango would run off to the bathroom and shout in glee so that no one heard her.   
  
     I sighed. Picking Shippo up so that I could carry him, I walked over to the now growling singer. I tapped him on his shoulder and nearly fell backwards when he turned towards me, glaring.   
  
    "Nani!" He shouted, then stepped back wide eyed. "Oh, gomen. I-"   
  
    "Stop," I warned. "I am extremely tired and don't care to hear it, okay?" He shut his mouth and nodded. "I'll stay in a room with the kids. Do you know where the nearest one is?"   
  
    "Hai," he said, pointing to a nearby hallway. "The third on the right." He handed me the key. "I'll bring Rin in a moment."   
  
    "Fine by me," I sighed, walking to the appointed room with heavy eyes. I easily found the room and unlocked the door. Slipping inside, I fumbled around for the light switch. I found it and took a look around.   
  
     The room was small with a desk, dresser, two chairs-very comfortable looking-, and a bed. Two doors extended from the fore room, leading to a closet and washroom. There was one window and it gave a very nice view of the midnight sky. A few bags sat at the bed's side... My bags to be exact. Well, at least he was thorough about this unexpected trip. Sesshomaru may be mean, but he was considerate.   
  
     I set Shippo on the bed, tucking him in. Brushing the bangs out of his face, I gave him a small good night kiss on his forehead before I sat in one of the chairs. I watched him for awhile, wondering what I was going to tell my mom. Sure she'd love him, but she might not appreciate being left out of the decision.   
  
     I heard the door open quietly. I hooded my eyes so that I could see, yet not be seen watching- if you understand that at all. Inuyasha walked in, carrying Rin. He search around awhile before setting Rin next to Shippo and tucking her in. She whined and reached out before grabbing a hold of Shippo. Inuyasha chuckled and sat in the left over chair, watching his sister as I had Shippo. After a while, he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.   
  
     I sighed, stood up, and flipped the light switch before leaving the room. I was going to check on the others before going to sleep.   
  
     I found Kouga and Miroku in the diner, sitting at a table with some drinks.   
  
    "Yo, Kagome," Kouga called, waving me over.   
  
     I took a seat, beckoning the only waiter insane enough to be up so late, and asked for a Pepsi. I may be okay drinking Coke, but I didn't feel like it right then.   
  
    "So, what are the arrangements?"   
  
    "Well," Miroku began, sighing as he rubbed his temples, "Sango and Ayame will be sharing a room. Inuyasha told us that you would take care of the kids and we- the band-will take a room."   
  
    "Inuyasha's asleep with the kids right now," I informed them, taking the glass from the waiter. "Arigato. Well, anyway, I was wondering what the deal is. Where are we going?"   
  
    "Don't know," Kouga sighed. "All they'll tell us is that it is going to take a week to get there... This is so frustrating!" He slammed his fist on the table, causing me and Miroku to jump. "I really hate dogface's brother taking out everything on us."   
  
    "There's nothing we can do about it, though," Miroku said, leaning back. "So," he grinned perversely, "Inuyasha and you will be sharing a room, huh? I wonder-"   
  
    "Houshi," I growled. "Get those thoughts of yours out of the gutter. He's sleeping in a chair."   
  
    "Surely there's enough room for both of you."   
  
     I hit him once.   
  
    "I am sleeping in a different one, as far away from him as I possibly can, understand?"   
  
    "Why? I'm sure he'll keep to himself," he replied, grinning even more. "Or is it because you don't think you can stand being close to him and keep your hands away."   
  
    "I have a lot more control over that than you do and I don't have any intention of touching him," I said, glaring. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts which had journeyed back to the sleeping singer.   
  
     The air soon grew chilly and I shivered. Finishing of the rest of my soda, I stood and bade the men a good night. That whole thing had been totally, completely, and utterly pointless... Jeez...   
  
     I entered the darkened room and found my way around by the moon light that beamed into the tiny cabin from the only window. Two extra blankets rested at the end of the bed. Drawing one up from its spot, I draped it over Inuyasha before settling into my chair. I fell asleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest as the moon lit his face, creating a new meaning to love...   
  
     Anyone would understand the word if only they saw him...   
  


******

  
  
    "Okaasan," a voice whispered. "Wake up, okaasan," it commanded. "Onegai, wake up, okaasan."   
  
     I opened my eyes to come face to face with a small boy with rusty hair and cinnamon eyes. "I'm up, Shippo-chan," I said with a soft smile. I sat up straight, scanning the room as the sun lit it. The bed had been made and a blanket was folded and placed neatly at its foot.   
  
    "Okaasan, why are we still on the boat?" he asked. "Are we going home, now?"   
  
    "Iie, Shippo-chan. Do you remember Sesshomaru?" He nodded 'hai', looking around the room, and I continued. "Well, he decided to play a prank on Inuyasha-"   
  
    "Dogboy," he corrected, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I giggled and ruffled his hair.   
  
    "Hai, hai. Dogboy. Well, he decided to play a prank on him and had the boat set sail before he got off. Dogboy tried to leave before us and we got stuck here to," I said, standing up to stretch.   
  
    "So, it's Dogboy's fault," he interpreted in a I-knew-it type of tone.   
  
    "Iie, it was Sesshomaru's fault. He shouldn't have done this and he knew Inuya-Dogboy, I mean- would leave before us," I told him, rummaging through my stuff to find my brush. "I think he did this to keep us with the group, to further annoy his brother."   
  
    "And us," added Shippo with a pout. I laughed. "Oh, San-san said to tell you that breakfast is going to be served soon."   
  
    "Arigato, Shippo-chan. Why don't you go play with Rin-chan. Just don't," I warned him, "anger Dogboy. Got it?"   
  
    "Hai," he squealed, scurrying from the room.   
  
     I found my brush and picked out an outfit. I changed, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, then placed my bags in the closet to deal with later... _'Oh, no...'_ Shippo didn't have any clothes.   
  
     Something told me not to worry about it, so I didn't. Instead, I left the room, not forgetting to grab the keys, and locked the door.   
  
     Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame sat at a table, chatting like everyday people while taking mouth fulls of their breakfast. Rin sat with Shippo at a nearby table, giggling about something. Inuyasha was no where in sight.   
  
    "Ohayo, Kagome-chan," Sango said cheerily, beckoning me over. "I didn't know what you wanted, so you'll have to order yourself. Gomen ne."   
  
    "That's okay, I'm not really hungry," I mumbled, looking around. There were a few people on board and most of them seemed in complete shock as if they hadn't been planning on a trip. That made sense after all. We hadn't been expecting one either.   
  
    "Inuyasha's talking to the captain," Miroku said, snapping my attention- well, half of it- to him.   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "Well, it seemed like you were looking for someone and I just thought..." his voice trailed off, leaving another grin on his face.   
  
    "Iie," I muttered calmly, scanning the place again. "I was just looking. It seems like the other people got stuck on board with us..."   
  
    "Oh, that," Ayame giggled. "Iie, they're a little shaken up. Inuyasha threw one of the crew members overboard earlier."   
  
    "Nani!? He did!?" I asked wide eyed. That surprised me a little more than it should have. "Why?"   
  
    "They are still refusing to tell him where we are going," Kouga explained, still chowing down on his breakfast.   
  
     I snorted and walked over to Shippo and Rin. I sat down and listened to the kids chatter endlessly about absolutely nothing. Just kid talk, ne?   
  
     A few moments of boredom passed before I stood to leave.   
  
    "It's on the top deck, you can't miss it," Miroku shouted. I looked at him in confusion. "The captains cabin, I mean."   
  
     I just shook my head and walked away. "I'm going to call home, houshi," I told him, turning the corner of the hall to my room for the time being. I pulled the key from my pocket with a little trouble- my favorite pair of flares were a little tight, but not by much.   
  
     Entering the room, I flipped the light switch, tossed the keys on the dresser, and went through my purse for my cell phone. Pulling it out, I had the fleeting thought to call up Sesshomaru, but I knew it would do absolutely no good. So, I went along with my original plan and called home. No one answered.   
  
     _'Baka, of course no one would answer,'_ I reprimanded myself. _'Mama is with Eri and Shiori on 'vacation' and jiichan is probably working in his 'souvenir shop'. I doubt Myouga-jiichan has had time to get Souta back, either... Oh well, it was worth a try.'_   
  
     Sighing, I turned my attention to my bags and decided it best to put them away. Starting with the smallest bag, I pulled out the bottom drawer. Clothes... Small boy clothes were packed into the drawer with a note on top. The envelope had my name written across it.   
  
     I picked up the paper that was addressed to me, somewhat hesitantly.   
  
    "Dear Ms. Higurashi,   
  
    "I have taken the liberty of buying a few articles of clothing for your son, Shippo. I was given the size measurements by the doctor who cared for the nine year old. Onegai, take these clothes as an apology for those many years ago. Good luck and watch over that delinquent half-brother for me.   
  
    "Sesshomaru"   
  
     I reread the letter a few times. It seemed so out of character for him. Maybe Rin had said something. I mean, that was the only thing that made any sense when it came to him. I may not have known the man well, but I knew him well enough.   
  
    "What's that?"   
  
     I jumped at the question, startled that someone else had entered the room.   
  
    "Inuy- How'd you get in here?" I asked the man, standing.   
  
    "You didn't lock the door," he stated. "What are those?" he wondered, looking at the drawer of clothes, then to the letter in my hands.   
  
    "Sesshomaru took the liberty of buying Shippo-chan some clothing," I replied, setting the letter down. "I think Rin mentioned it to him..."   
  
    "Keh. That would make sense," he snorted, scanning the room. He frowned, then looked to me for some kind of answer.   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "Have you seen any extra bags around? Mine aren't in the right room, it seems," he mumbled, checking the closet.   
  
    "Iie. These are the only ones," I told him, pointing to my bags at the end of the bed. "I don't even see Rin's."   
  
    "She doesn't have any either. I'm sure they're in the top drawer or something," he mumbled, plopping down in the nearest chair. "Gomen. About last night, I mean. I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean to yell, ne?"   
  
    "It's okay. I was a little rude about it, too," I mumbled, pulling the top drawer out. Rin's clothes- just like he said. I sighed again. "At least he's considerate."   
  
     Inuyasha grumbled incoherently and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. I began to unpack my clothing and hang up what could be hung. I removed Shippo's clothes from the bottom drawer and placed them in the one above it. What was left over from my clothes was then stuffed in the now empty drawer.   
  
     I stood and dust myself off with a heart felt sigh. Scanning the room, my gaze landed on the singer. He had fallen asleep, sitting in the chair. I giggled at him. He must have slept less than I had to be that tired...   
  
     I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hn?"   
  
    "If you want to, you can use the bed, baka," I told him with a humored smile. "It's a lot more comfortable." I walked over to the washroom and turned to find Inuyasha slowly making his way to the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, okay? Just in case anyone comes looking for me, ne? If it's Shippo-chan, tell him his clothes are in the second drawer. Can you do that?"   
  
    "Hai," he mumbled, falling to the bed as his eyes closed.   
  
     _'What time did he wake up?'_ I wondered. Unless he woke up when I fell asleep, there was no reason to be that tired. I wasn't even that sleepy.   
  


******

  
  
     The day passed by slowly. Shippo and Rin ran around the boat, playing tag and hide-'n-seek, thoroughly annoying each and every passenger. That included me, but I was much more tolerant and didn't have anything to keep them occupied with at the moment, so I let them continue to annoy everyone. Inuyasha slept on and off that day, which was one of the only good things since Shippo would have long since been thrown overboard if he had been awake.   
  
     Sango and Miroku were getting along considerably well and Ayame and Kouga had been strolling around the cruiser with clasped hands. I was happy for them. They needed something like this. Sango had had only one boyfriend before and he was a snobby rich boy, whom none of us really liked. Ayame always had guys crawling in her wake, wishing they could be with her. Kouga was the only one she ever liked and he hadn't even noticed her until recently.   
  
     I smiled, watching Miroku's eyebrows twitch with the effort of keeping to himself. I liked seeing him pay for the comments he made earlier. I know, I'm evil, so what? I'd just have to comment over dinner. Speaking of dinner...   
  
     It was getting awfully late and Inuyasha was still sleeping. He had woken up about four times, but always ended up going back to the room to sleep... Why was he using my room, anyway? Oh well. I didn't really mind all that much.   
  
     I sighed. Standing to leave for the tenth time that day, I strolled over to Sango and asked about dinner.   
  
    "Umm... Sometime soon, I think," she mumbled, watching Miroku who left at my intervention. "Where do you think he's going?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
     I grinned and responded, "to freshen up for ya. Sango-chan, if you haven't noticed, you are driving him absolutely mad when you're near." She looked at me in confusion. I shook my head in pity. It was so easy to notice, yet she didn't see it. "I'll explain at dinner."   
  
    "Okay... Where are you going?" she asked as I turned to leave.   
  
    "Going to wake up the King," I said, holding the key in view. "I'll be back in a minute."   
  
     I unlocked the door and stepped inside, not forgetting to lock it this time. Inuyasha was mumbling in his sleep, though I couldn't understand any of it. I giggled, listening as well as I could to the incoherent words. It was no use. None of it made sense. Oh well, it didn't really matter anyway.   
  
     I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Inuyasha," I called, shaking his shoulder. "Inuyasha, you need to wake up..."   
  
    "Lefmelone," he grumbled.   
  
    "Iie, I won't leave you alone, now wake up," I ordered, shaking his shoulder a bit more. "It's almost dinner time."   
  
    "Get me when it is, then," he murmured, turning on his side.   
  
    "Get up, Inuyasha. Now."   
  
    "Alright, okaasan," he jeered, rubbing his eyes. I slapped him on the back of the head, lightly before standing up. "So, where is everyone?"   
  
    "Don't know," I said, searching for my brush once again. "Ah. I forgot. I went through Rin's clothes and found another note. It was for me, so don't think it was like that thing with Aya-chan, okay?"   
  
    "What are you taking about?" he asked, sitting up with a yawn.   
  
    "It says that your bags are under the bed. I moved them out," I told him. "They're in the closet, and iie, I did not go through them."   
  
    "I wasn't going to ask."   
  
    "Well, I told you," I said, locating my brush, which just so happened to be in the correct place. Perhaps that was why I didn't find it sooner... "Get cleaned up. It'll be dinner time soon, so hurry up."   
  
    "Okay, okaasan," he chuckled. "You really do sound like a mom, ne? Has Shippo heard you like that?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "And?"   
  
    "He laughed. I told him to leave you be- and scolded him more than once. I don't think his parents did," I mumbled. "He seems to enjoy it, to tell the truth. Kinda strange, huh?"   
  
    "Hai... Well?"   
  
    "Well what?"   
  
    "You gonna leave so I can get ready?"   
  
    "Oh, hai! Gomen," I said, hiding my face that had become slightly reddened. I left the room, mumbling to hurry.   
  
     Outside, I searched for the children, having a rather difficult time, too. I bumped into Ayame and Kouga on the way and told them it was almost time for dinner. They left to join Sango at the diner... Miroku was another missing person on my list to find. How troublesome.   
  
     I found Rin, who was currently looking for Shippo as well. Shippo found us. We were searching down a deserted corridor when a small hand grabbed my wrist. "BOO!"   
  
    "Kya! Shippo-chan, you scared me!" I shouted, clutching my beating heart through my shirt in terror. "Sugoi, that was a good trick." He beemed in pride. "Shippo-chan?"   
  
    "Hai, okaasan?" he asked.   
  
    "Have you seen Miroku?" I implored, searching the deck.   
  
    "You mean the one San-san likes?" he wondered.   
  
    "Hai," I answered with a snicker.   
  
    "Iie," he responded.   
  
    "Oh.... Well," I smiled, "back to the diner! Supper time!"   
  
     The kids squealed and ran to the awaiting party. I followed, hoping the man had returned during my search. He had.   
  
     Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Rin sat at one table while Ayame and Kouga occupied another. Shippo and I took our own table and sat back to enjoy the dinner, which we did with no problem.   
  
    "Okaasan?"   
  
    "Hai, Shippo-chan?"   
  
    "Is Dogboy staying with us?" he wondered, pushing aside his plate.   
  
    "What do you mean?" I asked, slightly startled by the question. That wasn't something I expected him to ask.   
  
    "Is he staying in the same room like last night?"   
  
    "I don't know... Why?"   
  
    "I don't like him," he stated, glaring at Inuyasha from across the room. Shippo had insisted we sit away from everyone else, so we had. "He's annoying and a jerk."   
  
     I giggled and looked over to the man that was being measured up by a nine year old boy. It actually looked like Shippo was ready to pummel Inuyasha for no apparent reason.   
  
    "Shippo-chan, don't start anything," I said, watching Inuyasha with some distant interest. He was watching his sister balance a spoon on the tip of her nose with a loving smile... _'Oh, to dream of such things directed towards me... It's just too cruel.'_   
  
     I slapped myself mentally and turned back to my adopted son. "Plus, I don't have any say in it. His sister is staying with us after all and he doesn't exactly trust me."   
  
    "I don't trust him either," he huffed, glaring at the table top.   
  
    "Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious.   
  
     He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "because he's..."   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "Never mind..." He stood up and walked to Rin, sulkily. _ 'I wonder what's wrong with him...'_   
  
     Rin leapt from her chair and proceeded to chase Shippo about the boat, both giggling. Sugoi, his attitude changed fast.   
  
    "Ah," I mumbled, rising from my seat. I almost forgot... Revenge is soooo sweet! ^-^   
  
     I walked over to Sango's table and took the empty seat, looking to the sky. "So, Miroku, you composed yourself again, huh?"   
  
    "Nani?" the drummer muttered, looking to me uncertainly.   
  
    "I mean, the whole must-not-touch thing. I know it had to take some time to get that repeating in your head again, after being so close to San-" and just for added revenge on my so-called friend "-san and all. You looked like you were about ready to grope every woman on this boat ten times over."   
  
     The whole time I talked, my gaze never wandered from the star speckled sky.   
  
    "Na-nani?" Sango stammered.   
  
    "Ne, I thought it was I that was supposed to have such a small amount of control," I said, placing a thoughtful look on. "I've been near Dogboy more than half the day, but I didn't do anything... I wonder..." I stood up and made my way to Miroku. "Would you like to dance?"   
  
     The sudden change of direction in my tirade made the drummer even more confused so he nodded numbly.   
  
    "With San-san?"   
  
     He froze, wide eyed. Sango and Inuyasha looked back and forth between us, both stumped as to what any of my statements meant. Miroku gulped, then looked to Sango with a weak smile. She stood and walked to us, taking Miroku's hand and walking to the dance floor.   
  
    "I'll talk to you later," Sango hissed, "Kagome- _chan_."   
  
     I sighed and shook my head.   
  
    "I'll be sure to fall asleep before then," I mumbled, plopping back down in my seat.   
  
    "Umm... What was that about?" Inuyasha mused.   
  
    "Watch," I giggled.   
  
     Miroku and Sango got on the dance floor and got into position. Miroku's hand rested on her hip while his other was clasped with hers. Miroku's self control crumbled almost instantly, but not without giving me the satisfaction of seeing his jaw clench and brows twitch.   
  
     His hand lowered slowly, but it didn't reach its target. Sango surprised us all by moving closer and resting her cheek on his shoulder. Her hand slipped from his as both of her arms curled around his neck. She was playing at the game, too. Damn!   
  
     Miroku was lost. Completely and utterly lost. He may have been happy, but he seemed more frightened than any thing. A few minutes passed by. Bit by bit, his expression changed. It softened slightly and his arms found respectable areas to rest at. He looked across the room to me, mouthing a 'thank you'. He didn't have to know it wasn't me that did it, so I nodded.   
  
    "Umm..." Inuyasha hummed.   
  
    "Iie," I huffed, glaring at Sango who smirked, "that was not meant to happen. Sango just so happened to catch on sooner than I thought. Damn!"   
  
    "Okaasan!" Shippo yipped in disbelief. "You cursed..." He turned on the singer, glaring. "It's your fault! You shouldn't say that stuff. Okaasan's around you too much."   
  
    "And?" Inuyasha snorted.   
  
    "Stay away from her," Shippo hissed, squaring his shoulders.   
  
     Inuyasha stood and looped an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened. What the hell did he think he was doing?!   
  
    "Make me," he mocked, bopping the fuming boy on the head. I stared at him. What the hell was I supposed to do, now?   
  
    "Inu-chan, do you like oneechan?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side in innocence. "Rin thinks you are good together."   
  
    "Keh," he snorted. "Why would I like her?"   
  
    "Well, anyone would assume that, Dogboy," I hissed, hiding my eyes with my bangs, "since your arm is STILL AROUND ME!" I shouted, pushing him over the table. "That's for hitting Shippo-chan!"   
  
     With that, I stormed away.   
  
     I was a little disappointed with his reply... Yet... hopeful... After all, he didn't deny it. My mind didn't take time to ponder that thought as it raced for a way to get revenge on the self-infatuated man. He was going to pay for that! 


	28. A Fight and Revelation ends With a Missi...

_A Fight and Revelation ends With a Missing Member_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, you stormed off after tossing 'Dogboy' over a table for hitting your son. 'Chatterbox' is very naive- and, iie, I'm not meaning 'naive' herself- you find out after she says aloud that you and 'Dogboy' make a good couple. 'He' doesn't deny it, though... And how the hell are you supposed to take it? Pissed because 'he' didn't say yes, shocked that 'he' didn't deny it, or neutral, non-responsive. Surely 'he' didn't expect you to hug 'him' in joy. After all, 'he' didn't say 'he' liked you. Oh, how frustrating! ~   
  
     I slammed the door open, flicked the lights on, and threw the keys onto the desk. Locating his bags, I proceeded to throw them into the hallway, not caring to be considerate, meaning if something were to be fragile, it WAS going to be broken. "That asshole!"   
  
    "Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted, running up to me. "What are you doing?"   
  
    "I'm throwing his clothes into the hallway, can't you see?" I asked nonchalantly, smiling brightly. I was enjoying this far more than I should have. "Why aren't you still dancing with Miroku?"   
  
    "Because I was worried about what happened... What DID happen, anyway?" she inquired.   
  
    "I..." Shaking my head, I walked into the room, indicating for Sango to follow me. I sat down in a chair, sighing.   
  
    "So, what's the story Kagome-chan?"   
  
    "I cursed in front of Shippo-chan on accident and he yelled at Inuyasha saying it was his fault because I was around him so much. Shippo told him to stay away from me," I giggled, then glared, "and that ass put his arm around my shoulder and hit Shippo-chan. Rin just had to open her mouth and Inuyasha insulted me, so I shoved him over the table."   
  
     Sango laughed, shaking her head in pity. "You take more abuse than any of us." Her voice turned sour as she added, "and give more, too."   
  
    "Hai, hai. I know," I laughed.   
  
    "So, why'd you throw out his clothes?"   
  
    "Revenge. He can sleep on deck for all I care," I said, looking out the window.   
  
    "Nani!? He slept here?" she asked in shock. I stared at her. Where had she been the whole time?   
  
    "Well, San-san," I snickered, "if you hadn't been drooling over that oh-so sexy houshi Miroku the whole time, you might have noticed the fact that Inuyasha took my key to this room earlier."   
  
    "I did not drool over Miroku," she huffed. "You really are pushing it, ne?" Slowly, a smile found its way to her. "Arigato, Kagome-chan... For that dance, I mean."   
  
    "Ne, you ruined my revenge on houshi," I told her. "He was really pushing it and I almost had him, but iiii~iiieeeee, you just had to go and lean on him." She looked at me suspiciously.   
  
    "And just what was he supposed to do?"   
  
    "Oh, come on, Sango-chan. You know you like it, so don't complain," I jeered, the whole time thinking, _'So she didn't know... SHE LEANED ON HIM BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO!!!! But... why'd she smirk?'_   
  
     Sango's brow twitched as steam rolled from her ears.   
  
    "I DO NOT!"   
  
    "DO, TOO!" I shouted, darting out the door, laughing.   
  
    "I DO NOT! KAGOME, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"   
  
    "DO TOO AND DON'T SWEAR!"   
  
    "DO NOT!"   
  
    "DO TOOOOOO!" I ran into the diner, located Miroku, and placed him in front of me as a shield.   
  
    "Nan-"   
  
    "KAGOME!"   
  
     Sango barreled into the room, ignoring all the strange looks as she searched for me. She found me, overlooking the man in front of me, and slowly made her way forward, cracking her knuckles with an malicious smile. Instead of cowering away, I smirked, stood on my tiptoes, and whispered to Miroku.   
  
    "She does like you," I said, "but she wants you to make the first move."   
  
     I know his face lit up at that. Sango saw the change, stopped dead in her tracks, looked around, then fled at top speed. Miroku followed. I grinned.   
  
    "What was that about?" asked Inuyasha.   
  
     I turned, pushed him, then left. I didn't feel like seeing him right then. Shippo and Rin followed me, questioning about anything and everything. I sighed, stepped around Inuyasha's clothes that lay strewn across the floor, and opened my door.   
  
    "Okaasan? Isn't that Dogboy's stuff?" Shippo asked, lifting the dog eared hat."Hai. Now get ready for bed," I said, picking up the spare blanket and pillow, tossing them into my chair. "Your clothes are-"   
  
    "In the second drawer," Shippo finished. "I know."   
  
    "Okay then. Rin?"   
  
    "Hai, Rin knows where Rin's clothes are. Oneechan no need to tell Rin. Rin's clothes are in the top drawer. Rin saw Rin's clothes earlier. Is oneechan mad? Did Rin say something wrong?"   
  
    "Hai and iie. I'm mad at you arrogant brother," I said with a sad smile. "You didn't say anything wrong, Rin-chan."   
  
    "What Inu-chan do wrong?" Rin mused.   
  
    "Don't worry about it Rin-chan. I overreacted," I stated, sitting in my chair with a sigh. "Now get ready, okay?" She smiled and nodded, hopping from the bed to the floor.   
  
    "Rin get ready first," she cheered, racing Shippo to the washroom. She won. He pouted.   
  
    "I wanted to be first," he cried."Shippo-chan, quiet down-"   
  
    "THE FUCK!?" Inuyasha bellowed. "MY CLOTHES! WHO DI..." A slight pause was given. I swear I heard wheels turning. "Ka... Go... ME!!!!!" He stormed into the room, fuming.   
  
     _'Damn it! I forgot to lock the door again!'_   
  
    "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"   
  
    "DO NOT CURSE IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at him. "AND WHY DO YOU THINK I DID IT? IT SURE ISN'T BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY!"   
  
    "Keh! If I knew why, I wouldn't ask, wench!"   
  
    "I'll give you three guesses, Dogboy," I hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
     I might have imagined it, but the fact that it was so out of place made me doubt that. He winced at the name, looking away.   
  
    "Keh! I don't have to guess anything, baka," he said, sitting in the other chair. "You're going to tell me, one way or another."   
  
    "Oh, come on. Have a little fun and try to figure it out," I muttered, narrowing my eyes. "Just don't overload yourself. Now, get out." I pointed to the door.   
  
    "Why should I?"   
  
    "Because," I stated with a calm smile, " _I_ said so."   
  
    "That's not a reason," he said, flatly.   
  
    "Hai, it is. Now go!"   
  
    "Iie. I'm not leaving until you tell me why you did that," he yelled, pointing to his clothes.   
  
    "You _really_ what to know?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me suspiciously, nodding. "You really, _really_ want to know?" He nodded vigorously. "You really, really, _really_ want to know?"   
  
    "HAI! JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"   
  
     I looked at him, a joking smile in place, answering, "iie."   
  
    "Why the hell not?" he hissed, glaring at the boy who stood near me, who currently had his tongue sticking out at the man.   
  
    "Because you swore," I sneered. "I told you not to swear in front of the kids and I meant it."   
  
     I unfolded my blanket, tucked myself in, and turned on my side, away from the sputtering singer. "Get ready for bed Shippo- chan," I whispered to the taunting boy, smiling softly. "Rin-chan?"   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "Are you alright?"   
  
    "Hai," she said, smiling as she entered the room in pajama's. Kittens and puppies and hearts and clouds and stars and... stars...   
  
    "Ah! How kawaii," I exclaimed, cheerily. "I want them," I pouted playfully, reaching out and tickling her.   
  
    "Hahaha! Stop it," she gasped. "Rin no have another. Hahaha. Rin say stop, oneechan. Hahahahahah."   
  
    "Alright," I sighed, giving her a quick hug. "I guess I should stop. You need some sleep, okay? Shippo-chan, you done?"   
  
    "Hai," he replied, walking out of the washroom. His pajama's weren't cute, but boyish for sure. Cars, cars, and more cars.   
  
    "Hmmm," I mumbled. "Chotto! That's the one I wanted!" I yelled in mock shock (A/N: Sugoi, that sounds funny... O.o), pointing to a blue viper with white stripes. I gabbed his shirt, yanking him forward. Can you believe I did all this whilst laying in my chair? "It's mine!" I shouted, tickling the little boy until his face turned red. "It's just not fair!"   
  
    "Okaasan... (gasp)... (giggle)... st-stop it.... (giggle)... Onegai, okaasan," he pleaded, squirming away, shoving my hands.   
  
    "Alright," I sighed. _ 'Sugoi, I'm repeating myself...'_ "You're no fun," I said, poking Shippo in the stomach.   
  
    "You're childish, ne?" came the ever-so annoying voice. Inuyasha stood to leave, shaking his head.   
  
    "Well excuse me," I scoffed. "Only trying to lighten the mood. Plus, it isn't much fun when everyone takes every single thing serious and never slow down to play around and loosen up. Even Miroku, who has to be the most childish out of all of you, holds back when it comes to enjoying himself, and I don't mean the whole groping routine, either."   
  
    "Not everyone can afford to let loose like you do," he stated, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
    "I'm certain _you_ can," I spat, my tone dripping in unsuppressed scorn. I didn't imagine it this time. Inuyasha flinched visibly, hurt at the statement. I looked away as a pang of guilt hit me full force. "I-"   
  
    "Forget it," he said, lowing his head. He turned to leave. Rin ran to her brother, holding his arm in an attempt to keep him with her. He shrugged her off. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rin. Get some rest."   
  
     Rin looked to me for assistance. I looked away from her, closing my eyes. I heard a light sob as the door shut, indicating Inuyasha had left, leaving a crying Rin behind. I opened my eyes to find Rin looking at me in hurt with tears flowing freely, her chin quivering. She looked to the door, back to me, then shot away to find her brother.   
  
    "Rin!" I called, trying to stop her, but I didn't move from my spot... I felt so bad. He looked as if I had slapped him with full strength, leaving a stinging sensation in the most excruciating way. A physical assault was one thing, but to hurt a grown man emotionally was... Unbearable.   
  
     With a heavy hearted sighed, I rose from my temporary bed.   
  
    "Shippo-chan... Onegai, be a good boy and get some rest." He nodded and crawled into bed. I tucked him in, gave his a quick kiss, and walked to the light switch. "I'll send Rin back. See you in the morning," I said, flicking the lights off.   
  
    "Okaasan," he called into the darkness. "Gomen nasai."   
  
    "For what, Shippo-chan?" I asked in confusion.   
  
    "For making you fight," he answered in sorrow. I was astounded to hear him say something like that.   
  
    "Shippo-chan, don't think it's your fault," I ordered, "because it's not. We always fight. We always have. It isn't and never was your fault. Understand?"   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
    "Get to sleep, kawaii. I'll see you in the morning," I said, then smiled as I remembered my tour of the boat earlier. "How about a swim after breakfast aaaaallllll the way to lunch," I suggested with a giggle.   
  
    "Hai," he squealed, laughing. "I got shark swimming shorts," he said. "They're really cool!"   
  
    "I'm sure they are. I'd love to see them, so sleep. Time passes faster that way."   
  
     I blew a kiss to him, smiling. I was still trying to get it through my head that I had a son... It was a little hard, though.   
  
     I kept the door unlocked, since the keys had mysteriously vanished, and left to find the singer. On instinct, I went straight to the diner. Miroku sat at a table, nursing a bruising cheek, with Ayame and Kouga. I was overjoyed to see he got his payback, but still not out of my depressed mood.   
  
     I walked by, smirking at Miroku. "I see you didn't listen," I said. His brows furrowed in confusion. "I said she wanted you to make the first move AS IN saying you like her, not groping." He frowned.   
  
    "That is not what you said," he corrected.   
  
    "But that is what I meant."   
  
    "It doesn't make any difference. You didn't say it, so I took it wrong," he huffed.   
  
    "On purpose, I would venture to say," I snickered. He looked positively appalled.   
  
    "Kagome-chan, I thought you went to sleep already," Ayame thought aloud. My smirk fell.   
  
    "Hai," I mumbled, looking to my feet. "Something happened, though."   
  
    "So that was why," Kouga muttered. I looked to him, wondering what he meant.   
  
    "Kagome... I think you went a little overboard, whatever you did," Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha looked really..."   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
     He shook his head. "You should see yourself."   
  
    "Where is he?" I asked, thinking as fast as I possibly could. I still didn't know what I was going to say to him.   
  
    "Top deck somewhere," Ayame mumbled.   
  
    "Have you seen Rin?"   
  
    "Hai," Ayame said, leaning on the table, yawning. "I sent her to bed, but she wouldn't go, so I took her to our room. Sango's watching her."   
  
    "Arigato, Aya-chan," I murmured, yawning as well. I walked away, calling to the group, "See ya tomorrow."   
  
    "Don't get him angry and maybe that will be possible," Miroku joked, laughing to lighten the mood. "I hear the water is really cold here."   
  
     I giggled and waved good-bye as I ascended the stairs to the next deck.   
  
     Walking down the first path I found, I spotted Inuyasha leaning over a rail, staring into the depths of the water. A frown completed the saddening scene. Iie, scratch that. He sighed, closing his eyes tightly while running a hand through his hair. That finished the scene.   
  
     I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and strode over to the singer. I placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning on the rail, staring at him. His eyes snapped open in alarm. Hurt wasn't powerful enough to describe the look in those golden eyes... And I thought sadness was bad... He was in pain- anguish and despair all at once...   
  
     I took a step back in shock. That wasn't the egotistical, sarcastic, arrogant ass singer I knew. It was another person entirely.   
  
     My guilt came crashing down on me, as if I'd held it aloft the whole time, only tasting a small portion of it. It was overwhelming and all I could do was fight to hold back the tears. In the end, all was for naught as I felt the beads stream down my cheeks.   
  
    "I'm... Oh, Kami-sama, Inuyasha... Gomen nasai... I-"   
  
     His mind finally registered who I was and he shoved my hand away in disgust. He turned to leave, but I wasn't going to let him, not until I apologized correctly.   
  
    "Don't leave," I pleaded, grabbing his sleeve. He shrugged it off and continued walking. "Onegai, Inuyasha, listen to me!"   
  
    "Why should I!" he snapped. "I've heard enough from you already."   
  
    "I didn't mean it and you know it," I stated defensively. "And if you didn't then you've learned absolutely nothing about me!"   
  
    "Why would I _want_ to know anything about YOU," he sneered, turning back to face me. "Ne, you ARE just like her! An actress to the core!"   
  
    "Actress? Her?" I repeated, dumbly. "You mean Kikyo? You think I'm like _her_?"   
  
    "Hai, through and through," he stated, glaring.   
  
    "Since when have you thought of me like her?" I asked. If he had been the whole time... then...   
  
     _'I really don't like that thought,'_ I sighed as I imagined myself as a replacement... Nothing had happened between us, but... _'Wait,'_ I thought joyously as I remembered one small factor in that. My spirit's back, immediately as I thought, _'He thought of me... As the girl that stole his heart...'_ That was uplifting. _'And destroyed it.'_ That wasn't.   
  
    "Since... you said that," he mumbled looking to the floor. "It wasn't your words, though. It was the way you said it."   
  
    "The way...?"   
  
    "Hai... You said it as if you hated me, truly hated me, with all your heart," he explained, looking up.   
  
    "Inuyasha," I breathed. "You know I don't hate you. How could I?"   
  
    "You have more than enough reasons," he stated.   
  
    "Which I forgave you for... Except the salad thing," I muttered, looking away. I had tried to make it sound like a joke, but it came out in a shy whisper. I blushed.   
  
    "Why not that when you forgave me for everything else?"   
  
    "Because... you," I turned away, my shoulders slouching.   
  
     I had to say it, but... how would he respond. The worst thing he could do was laugh and joke around about it, right!? At least, that was what my mind wanted to believe.   
  
     Taking a deep breath, I sighed, "because you didn't kiss me," and walked away without glancing back. If he heard it, then I couldn't stand to be there to hear him laugh... and if he didn't, then I wasn't going to repeat myself.   
  
     No one stopped my quickening retreat.   
  


******

  
  
     I awoke to a very impatient little boy's shouting, "Okaasan! It's breakfast time! Then we get to swim, remember! Hurry up, okaasan!"   
  
    "Alright, alright," I mumbled, shooing him away. "I'm up."   
  
    "Okaasan, look," he beamed, holding up his swimming shorts. I looked, smiled brightly, then giggled.   
  
    "They're so cool, Shippo-chan! I wish I had a swim suit with sharks, too," I pouted. "Oh, well... Get dressed and go eat."   
  
     He nodded, changed his clothes in record time, then turned to me with a 'Tada!' I giggled again, gave him a quick hug- still in my chair- and ruffled his hair.   
  
    "I'll be out in a minute. Then we'll swim. AFTER you eat something."   
  
     He squealed and ran away, chanting, "Swimming, swimming, everybody swimming! Swim time, play time, its gonna be a fun time! Swimming, swimming-" and the door swung shut.   
  
     I giggled softly for the third time, smiling as I stretched. Standing up, I folded my blanket, placed it at the end of the bed, and returned my pillow. I'd had another, quite scattered, dream- ne, the ones that confuse you while you have them, then you forget about once you wake up? That kind. Anyway, enough reflecting on pointless topics at such a time.   
  
     I searched through my stuff... My bathing suit, the one that I like the most, was missing, and I had one guess as to who took it. If Shippo had told anyone about the plans to swim today, then Sango would need mine, since hers was a little... revealing. And guess who's bikini I found?   
  
    "Sango," I growled, my eye twitching in irritation as I examined the clothing. It was bright pink, which had to be her favorite color, and had black- with a slightly purple tint- squiggles. I sighed. She wouldn't give mine back and I knew it.... Oh, poor me.   
  
     I slipped into the almost-too-small-to-be-visible-type-of-bikini-thing, tossing a light shirt over it and a pair of shorts on. Leaving, I noticed the keys were still missing. _'Better ask about that.'_   
  
    Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame sat at a table, chowing down on their breakfasts. Sango wore MY swimsuit, Ayame wore hers- which was also a bikini similar to mine- NOT Sango's, but the one I owned. The guys wore everyday clothes... _'So, they're going to sit and watch,'_ I mused dryly. My day started getting worse by the second.   
  
    "Ohayo, Kagome-chan," Ayame called, smiling and waving me over to them. "Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?"   
  
     Sango choked on her food, an evil grin on her face. I glared at her.   
  
    "I am... Oh, Sango-chan," I called sweetly. "How was last night? I didn't get any details." Sango growled. "No matter, I'm sure you enjoyed it. I see Miroku got a bruise this time, so it must have been good."   
  
     This time Miroku choked.   
  
     Looking to me in a heavenly daze, he asked, "Is that what it means?" I gave an exasperated snort and Sango hit him over the head.   
  
    "Iie, houshi," we said in unison. He pouted, rubbing his skull... He grinned.   
  
    "Kagome... You wouldn't happen to know where Inuyasha slept, would you?" I looked at him, puzzledly. What the hell was that supposed to mean?   
  
    "Iie," I mumbled. "Why?"   
  
    "Because he didn't go back to our room," Kouga answered, sitting back and pushing his clean plate away. "We haven't seen him since last night, either."   
  
    "Nani!?"   
  
    "He hasn't checked in and I couldn't find him," Miroku mumbled, frowning in thought. "I just thought that he..."   
  
    "I know what you thought, Miroku," I hissed, "but nothing happened and I haven't seen him since last night either. He was still on the top deck last I knew... Sango-chan?"   
  
    "Nani?" She asked, looking up from her plate.   
  
    "Did Rin have the key to the room? Mine are missing," I stated. She shook her head. "Honto?"   
  
    "Hai," she sighed, as she continued eating.   
  
    "Hmmm... I'll be back in a minute," I muttered, making my way to the table Shippo and Rin sat at. "Ohayo, you two." They looked up from there food, smiling.   
  
    "Is it time to swim?" Shippo asked, hopefully.   
  
    "Almost," I said, smiling. "Have either of you seen Dogboy?" I asked, knowing I'd be scolded by my son for saying 'his' name.   
  
    "Iie," they replied.   
  
    "Oh... Alright, finish your food then San-san will take you swimming," I told them.   
  
    "Oneechan no swim with Rin? Rin want oneechan to swim with Rin," the girl pouted.   
  
    "I will, but I have to find Dogboy first, okay?" They nodded. "Now, hurry up." I left the now chanting kids, giggling. They could be cute at times.   
  
     First stop, my room. Nothing... Second stop, searching the bottom deck. Nothing.... Next deck.... Wouldn't you know it? I found nothing... Sighing, I decided to join my friends at the pool on the top deck. Rounding the corner, I put on my best happy face. It fell as soon as I comprehended the scene in front of me. I think, had it been able to, my jaw would have hit the floor in ten seconds flat.   
  
     _'I am dreaming...'_


	29. Drowning Delight

_Drowning Delight_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Oh Kami-sama, is all you can think, standing frozen to the spot, stuttering. Your mind was playing tricks on you, making you hallucinate. No way! There was just no way! But it had to be real, right? After all, this would not be one of your outta-this-world dreams you have... Never in a million years would you even dream of dreaming a dream about a dream like this. Oh Kami-sama, save you! ~   
  
     I stood, frozen. My mind barely registered that Sango and Miroku had gotten close... VERY close in the last few minutes. She was wearing my bathing suit, already in the water, with Miroku hugging her- her back to his chest- and both sported a content smile. How the hell that had happened was beyond me. I didn't even stop to think about it.   
  
     Nor did the fact that Inuyasha was swimming with Rin. The only thing that really caught my eye about that was his *cough* nearly naked state *cough*. I didn't have time to admire him, though, as much as I hate that, it was the truth...   
  
     _'Damn! Damndamndamn! This is NOT good...'_   
  
    "M-mama!?" I screeched in shock, staring at a woman in the captain's cabin doorway. Everybody on the deck stopped what they were doing to see what had caused me to scream in such a way. _ 'Duh. Why else would I yell 'Mama'?'_   
  
    "M-Mrs. Higurashi!?" Sango and Ayame gasped.   
  
     Ayame dropped Shippo, who she was currently splashing around with. Sango slapped Miroku, yelling the inevitable accusation, and sunk chin deep into the water.   
  
    "Ah! Kagome," called my mother, as if it was no surprise to see her... That creepy smile still in place.   
  
    "Th-that's your mother!?" Inuyasha shouted, jumping outta the water with wide eyes. "You mean-" he looked back and forth between us, sputtering, then stopped. "Kagome," he said, serious in no time at all. "Your mother doesn't know how to navigate a boat... does she?"   
  
    "Iie. Why?" I asked in confusion, still staring at my mom as if I'd seen a ghost. _'This is NOT happening. Snap out of it Kagome!'_   
  
    "Umm... Well, she said she was the captain," he muttered.   
  
    "Mama!? The captain!" I hollered, feeling my knees give away. "But... we'll never be on dry land again..."   
  
    "Kagome," my mother scowled... with a smile... Spooky! "You shouldn't talk about your mother that way! And I AM captain."   
  
    "I... think I'll faint now," I voiced, before falling. I saw four things happen at once. Shippo and Inuyasha leapt to catch me, a swooning Sango was caught by Miroku, Ayame also collapsed, to which Kouga jumped in the water to rescue her, and my mother- oh, the nerve! - smiled and winked... Well, she always smiled, but this one was different... The message:   
  
    'I knew you'd find one. It only takes time.'   
  


******

  
  
    "Kagome," a voice called as a gentle hand grasped my shoulder. "Wake up, kawaii."   
  
    "Hmn?"   
  
    "Wake up," it repeated. I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself in a small room, my mother standing over me. "Daijobu, ka?"   
  
     I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. Beside a small headache, I seemed fine. "Daijobu," I mumbled, placing a hand to my forehead. After a while, I remembered what had happened... "Mama? What are you doing here?"   
  
    "I told you I was going on a vacation with Eri and Shiori, ne?"   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
    "Well," she sighed, "a man called me the other day and said he had an interesting proposition for me. He said that I would be captain of a cruiser for one whole week."   
  
    "And?"   
  
    "I'd have to keep an eye on some people," she said.   
  
    "Let me guess. This man wouldn't happen to be Mr. Himitsu, would it?" I asked, already certain that the answer would be 'hai'.   
  
    "Hai," she replied in a slightly curious tone. "How did you know?"   
  
    "Who are you supposed to be watching?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes dangerously.   
  
    "That gorgeous man that caught you," she answered nonchalantly, adding a wink, "and his buddies." She stood up to move about the room. "I was surprised to see you here, though."   
  
    "You didn't look like you were," I muttered. "Where are Mrs. Sasayaku and Mrs. Tajiaya?"   
  
    "There around here, somewhere," she stated, opening the door. It seemed like I was in the captain's cabin. The pool was right outside, along with many people.   
  
    "Mama... Why didn't I see you, earlier?" I wondered, watching as Sango and Ayame chatted quietly with worried expressions.   
  
    "I was in here, most of the time. When I wasn't, I was touring the boat... I guess it's possible that we passed each other, although unlikely," she said, walking over to me. "Come on. Everyone is waiting for you." I nodded and stood.   
  
     Sango was the first to see me and ran over with Ayame in tow. Miroku looked up from a book- _'where'd he get that?'_- and smiled. Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, and Kouga were no where in sight.   
  
    "Daijobu, ka?" they asked in unison.   
  
    "Daijobu," I giggled, shaking my head. "What's going on?"   
  
    "Ummm... Well," Sango mumbled, looking around, "it seems my mom is navigator, not yours, and Mrs. Sasayaku is going around and hooking people up."   
  
    "I was taking about them," I said, not needing to explain any further.   
  
    "Them?" my mother repeated, curiously.   
  
    "Umm... Well," now it was Ayame's turn to stutter and look around, "Dogboy is with his sister, eating. Shippo is annoying people again and Kouga is... somewhere."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "Them?" my mother continued to ask.   
  
    "'Demonic'," Ayame answered. "The music band that we went to see, 'Demonic'. The lead singer's brother told us that my-"   
  
    "Aya-chan!" I hissed. I'm not sure why, but I really didn't want my mom knowing that 'the gorgeous man that caught you' was currently staying with us. Actually, we were staying with them, but that is beside the point. I sighed, gave my mom an apologetic smile, and mumbled, "I'm a little hungry... I think I'll go get something to eat."   
  
    "Alright, Kagome," she replied, grabbing my friends by their arms as they tried to leave with me.   
  
    "Mama, let 'em go," I ordered. Disrespectful? Hai. Unnecessary? Iie. She sighed and released them. "We'll be back soon. I still want to swim."   
  
    "Okay." She walked back to the cabin, humming with a knowing smile. _'Oh, boy...'_   
  
    "Why'd you stop me?" Ayame asked.   
  
    "How do you think my mom will respond to the fact that I've been spending time with- in her words- 'the gorgeous man the caught you'?" I replied, mocking my mother. Ayame giggled and Sango smirked.   
  
    "She'd be ecstatic," Ayame said. "After all, you are supposed to find a man before you go back home, ne?"   
  
    "Hai, but-"   
  
    "Who better than Inuyasha?" Sango giggled, punching my arm teasingly. "You are awfully close as it is. I mean, you've already slept together." She paused, then paled.   
  
    "Don't worry, Sango-chan," I said, smiling. "I know what happened. I woke up after the first picture." The girls turned and stared at me.   
  
    "Nani!? Why didn't you move or yell or something?"   
  
    "I couldn't," I stated calmly. "Plus, I wanted to know why he did that."   
  
    "You are weird, ne, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, shaking her head with a chuckle.   
  
    "Hai!" I cheered. I was in a considerably good mood. That good mood didn't last long, though. Shippo ran to me, crying. "Nani?"   
  
    "Dogboy hit me again, Okaasan!" he wailed.   
  
    "He did?" I asked, my eyes narrowing maliciously.   
  
    "Hai," he whined, sniffling lightly.   
  
    "Where is he?"   
  
    "I donno," he pouted, "he hit me then ran." I sighed, pursing my lips. "You'll get him back, right, okaasan?" he asked, the tears disappearing in a flash. I giggled and nodded.   
  
    "Why don't you go find Rin and swim some more. I'll be there soon." He nodded and skipped away. I walked toward the diner, cheery once more. _'Sugoi, mood-swings are strange...'_   
  
     "But right now," I said to no one in particular, "I'm starving!"   
  
    "I bet," Sango muttered. That's when I remembered it...   
  
    "Oh, Sango-chan," I called sweetly, looking to my fidgeting friend.   
  
    "N-nani?" she stuttered, cautiously.   
  
    "What was it like?" I wondered, with a thoughtful expression.   
  
    "What was what like?"   
  
    "Well... I might have imagined it, but... from the looks of it, Miroku and you were awfully close before I fainted," I mumbled, watching Sango blush profusely. "What was it like?" She didn't answer, just glared. "Oh well. We all knew it would happen sooner or later."   
  
    "Hai," Ayame cheered.   
  
    "Finally," I sighed in mock exasperation. "It sure did take you long enough." Sango fumed, paused, then smiled... A very dark smile. _'Oh, Kami-sama, what is she thinking?'_   
  
    "Two down and one to go," she said, walking ahead of us. I choked on my oncoming retort as my stomach growled. _'Grrrrrr.... I'm gonna get her for that!'_   
  


******

  
  
     Lunch was uneventful... VERY uneventful considering the past week and a half of my life. I sighed and slumped back in my chair, yawning in sheer boredom.   
  
    "Well," Ayame muttered, standing. "I'm going to go find Kouga..."   
  
    "Ja," we called, watching our retreating friend leave, both sighing for what had to be the fourteenth time in the past half-hour.   
  
     Sango turned towards me, a light bulb appearing above her as her face lit up.   
  
    "What happed last night, between you and 'the gorgeous man that caught you'?" she asked, smirking slightly.   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "I heard that you had him on the verge of tears," she said, the smirk turning into a frown. "Whatever you did Kagome-chan... that was uncalled for."   
  
    "Tears!? Me? Make Inuyasha cry?" I repeated, trying not to laugh. It was ridiculous sounding... But then again........ My expression went from humored to saddened. I guess it was true. "Iie. He didn't cry. I did hurt him, though..."   
  
    "Explain," she ordered.   
  
     I lowered my head, my bangs concealing my face. "We fought again. It was foolish, really. He had said I was childish and I argued that everyone else was too mature. He said something like 'not everyone can afford to cut loose like you can'," I muttered. "I said 'I'm sure _you_ can' or something like that."   
  
     Sango gasped. "Kagome-chan, how could you!?"   
  
    "Iie," I cried defensively, waving my hands to ward off the accusing words. "It wasn't what I said. He told me himself." I felt tears well in my eyes. "Sango-chan, he thinks I hate him..."   
  
    "Why?" she wondered, frowning.   
  
    "Because... He said that I spoke as if I hated him, with all of my heart," I whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Sango leaned back in her seat.   
  
    "Did you tell him it wasn't true?"   
  
    "Of course I did," I huffed.   
  
    "And he still thinks you hate him?"   
  
    "I don't know," I mumbled.   
  
    "Kagome-chan," Sango smirked, "I am positive that he doesn't think that..." I frowned, puzzledly. "He wouldn't let anyone near you when you fainted. He even carried you into the cabin and sat beside you until Rin started complaining about being hungry."   
  
    "He what?!" I gaped.   
  
     She grinned. "You still have to do something about him and Shippo," she said, confusing me yet again. "There's no way you can have a boyfriend that your son hates."   
  
    "B-boyfriend!?" I sputtered. "He is not my boyfriend!"   
  
    "Hai he is," she stated, matter-of-factly. "Why else would he do something like that?"   
  
    "Because he is a _friend_. You should have stayed there, too," I muttered, glowering.   
  
    "I have better things to do," she mumbled.   
  
    "Like frenching houshi?"   
  
     Ummm.... I don't remember what happened after that, since my world went black. The last thing I saw was a fuming Sango, holding a waiter's serving tray.   
  


******

  
  
     I was searching the halls, looking for the elusive singer. I had awoken to find myself in Sango and Ayame's room. My guess was that Sango had felt bad about the whole thing, or just didn't want to leave me out in the open. Sugoi, what a considerate friend.   
  
     I snorted. Considerate, my ass! I had a large lump on the back of my head and a pounding headache. That didn't make me very tolerable, either, so I stayed away from the pool area. No way was I up to listening to Shippo cry or laugh or beg for me to swim or something like that. I just couldn't stand it right then.   
  
     Turning down yet another hallway, I stumbled and fell, landing on my face. Now, in a greatly fouler mood, I pushed myself to my feet, grumbling and cursing as if I'd been reading from the 'World's Foulest Language' book- which does not exist.   
  
    "And I get threatened every time I say 'hell' or 'bitch'," a voice teased.   
  
     I choked on the last few words, turning to see a certain chuckling singer.   
  
    "I-Inuyasha!?" I stuttered in surprise. He was soon backing away as my expression darkened to a murderous snarl. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"   
  
    "I-I-I-"   
  
    "WELL!?"   
  
     He turned to run, falling backward when I grabbed his hair.   
  
    "Itai!" he yipped, pushing himself to his elbows. "Bitch, don't do that!"   
  
    "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT! NOW TELL ME," I hollered, uncaring as to who heard me. I was mad, don't ask why. I have absolutely no idea.   
  
    "I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU, OKAY!?" he shouted, glaring right back at me.   
  
    "Looking for me?" I mumbled dumbly, blinking a few times. "Nani? Why?"   
  
    "Hai, looking for you," he said, standing and dusting himself off. "I was wondering if you were okay. I heard you had gotten up, but when I went to find you, you had disappeared."   
  
    "I- Sango hit me over the head and knocked me unconscious again," I explained. _'He didn't say that... did he? There's no way he actually worried... Sango said he had, though...'_   
  
     "She must have dragged me into their room or something."   
  
    "What did she do that for?" he asked, frowning.   
  
    "I said something about her and Miroku."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Umm... Anyway..."   
  
    "Hai?" I asked, walking to the pool area. I still had to swim with Shippo, since I didn't earlier.   
  
    "About last night," he began, taking a deep breath.   
  
     I tensed slightly, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't bring up my last statement from the night before. "Nani?"   
  
    "Here," he said, holding a closed hand out. He handed me the keys, muttering, "gomen. I didn't mean to keep them..."   
  
    "Eh?" I stared at the key... Just stared...   
  
    "Oi. Fangirl, snap out of it!"   
  
    "Eh?" Now I was staring at the singer... And an arrogant smirk... That woke me up. "Ah! I forgot..." I walked toward Inuyasha, stopping a mere inch away. Flashing a grin, I stomped on his foot, yelling, "THAT is for Shippo," and walked away. "You are too damn arrogant for your own good, Inuyasha."   
  
     I made my way to the pool and found a snoozing Miroku and a bored Ayame sitting at a table with an upset Sango sitting across the pool, glowering at the drummer. Shippo and Rin were swimming and dunking Kouga.   
  
    "OKAASAN!!!" Shippo squealed, leaping from the water- to Kouga's relief- and hugged me... Well, the covering clothes weren't much help anymore. I giggled.   
  
    "I'm glad to see you, too," I laughed, ruffling his soaked hair. "I'll get in with you in a minute, I promise, okay?"   
  
     He nodded, ran, and jumped into the water, splashing Miroku who shot awake, sputtering. Sango fell over laughing and Ayame giggled. I walked over and patted Miroku on his back to calm him.   
  
    "Calm down, Miroku," I commanded. He stopped, looked at me, then narrowed his eyes.   
  
    "What did you say to my darling Sango?" he inquired. "She won't even listen to me anymore."   
  
    "Nani? She won't?" I asked. Ayame nodded. I sighed. "I'll talk to her."   
  
     That's just what I did, too, after I got her to stop laughing. She wiped some tears away, clutching her stomach to hold back any more outbursts. I proceeded to slip out of my cover-up clothing, asking what the problem was.   
  
    "I never kissed him, Kagome-chan," she huffed.   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "That whole 'frenching' thing that you said... It got me thinking," she stated.   
  
    "And?"   
  
    "Just think about it. A man that gropes every woman in sight," she muttered, "do you really think he has never kissed a girl, before?"   
  
    "I still don't understand..."   
  
    "I..." She blushed and looked away. "I never kissed anyone before. Not even my first boyfriend... Miroku would think I was strange."   
  
    "Oh... Sango-chan, don't worry about it. If he really likes you," I said, watching as Inuyasha appeared, slipping into the water to play with Rin, "then he won't mind."   
  
    "Are you sure?"   
  
    "Hai. And if I'm not right, then I'm sure he can always teach you," I suggested, giggling.   
  
     Sango sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever..."   
  
    "That's the spirit!" I cheered. Smiling to my friend, I walked away, VERY conscious to the glances thrown my way. I called over my shoulder, with a frown, "Sango-chan, I want my swimsuit back, A.S.A.P."   
  
    "Okay."   
  
     I sat on the edge of the pool, testing the temperature of the water with my feet. It was a little chilly for my liking, but I got in anyway. As soon as I was in, I felt something grab my arm and yank.   
  
    "Okaasan," Shippo whispered, pulling me farther into the water, "does San- san really, really like Miroku?"   
  
    "Hai. Why?"   
  
    "I have an idea."   
  
    "Nani?" He told me the idea and I giggled, nodding. This would be fun. Shippo made his way to the edge, faking a shiver.   
  
    "Miroku-san," he called, the drummer looked up.   
  
     _'Alright. Now for my turn.'_   
  
    "Sango-chan," I called, also going to the edge of the pool. "I forgot to grab a towel. Can you get one for me?"   
  
     She nodded and left to get a towel from the pool storage room, which just so happened to be where the towels were stashed. She didn't seem to realize that I'd just gotten in, which was working to my benefit.   
  
     I watched as Miroku sighed, stood, and left for the same area, neither seeing each other leave. I climbed out, following Miroku silently. He stopped at the doorway and I heard Sango gasp, startled at his arrival. I smirked, pushed him all the way into the room and slammed the door shut. A few muffled yells were heard as well as a lot of cursing and threats...   
  
    "A few minutes will do you two some good," I yelled.   
  
     Whistling, I made my way back to the pool. Shippo looked to me and I nodded. He yipped in glee, before giggling, and singing about his awesome plan that worked.   
  
     Inuyasha gave us both a quizzical look. I shrugged it off. Shippo sung some more. I snorted and slipped back into the pool. I sat in the corner for a while, just relaxing.   
  
    "Oneechan?" a voice called. "Is oneechan going to play with Rin? Is oneechan going to play with Shippo? Rin is playing with Shippo. Rin want oneechan to play with Rin and Shippo. Rin sure that Shippo wants oneechan to swim and play with Shippo and Rin because Rin wants to play with oneechan and Shippo and it would be fun for Rin to have oneechan and Shippo to play with Rin."   
  
     I giggled at her breathless ranting and swam out to her. "Sure, oneechan will play with Rin-chan and Shippo-chan."   
  
     Shippo began to splash me as Rin attacked Kouga. Kouga in return, sputtered and got out of the water, going to sit next to Ayame. I went under water and came up behind Rin, whispering, "good job", and thoroughly startling the girl. She squeaked and swam away, splashing with her feet.   
  
     Shippo had made his way up to me. He grinned, then lunged, dunking me under the water. I came up, tickling him. "Stop! O-okaa-san, stop *gasp* *giggle* onegai."   
  
    "Alright," I sighed, and swam away, going under water. I came up a few feet away. Water splashed me from all sides with unrelenting force. I went under and came up near the edge of the pool. Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo looked at me with... A smirk, a smile, and a grin. They were working against me!   
  
    "Time for some payback," Inuyasha said, moving forward. Shippo and Rin moved to the sides, closing in on me. "Three... Two... ONE!"   
  
     Why I didn't duck, I don't know. Instead, I splashed back, moving toward the singer. I had an idea.   
  
     The kids were now splashing each other, since I was out of the way, but they didn't know. However, Inuyasha saw that I had moved, and stopped, getting a face full of water from my continuing splashing. In his time of hesitance, I lunged, just as my son had, and pushed him down. I laughed mechanically, before I felt a hand grasp my ankle.   
  
     I was pulled under and brought into a light embrace. Inuyasha grinned, his eyes flashing mischievously- I could even seen it through the water, which means a lot- as he leaned forward. I would have gasped, if not for my mind ranting, _'water... not... breathable... Don't... breath... non.... breathable... substances.'_   
  
     Plus, remembering the last time, I told myself this was another joke...   
  
     _'NOT A JOKE!'_ it screamed as I felt his lips cover mine. _'IT'S A DREAM!'_ It felt like fire; the feeling behind the kiss, I mean. Total and utter bliss. The only thing that kept me from drowning right then and there was my own sadistic mind. _'Dreamingdreamingdreamingdreamingdreamingdreamingdreamingdreamingdreaming.'_   
  
     Before I knew it, it ended and I found myself alone. Surfacing, I searched for him, only to get another face full of water.   
  
    "Gotcha," Shippo yelled.   
  
     I splashed back, making my way to the edge. I spotted him walking away, water dripping from his hair to form a trail, which I followed after dunking both Shippo and Rin. I guess neither saw anything... If anything happened...   
  
     Following the trail, I realized where he was going... _'Not good,'_ I thought and sprinted toward the soon-to-be hazard zone. Rounding the last bend, I reached out to stop him. Too late. I am sooooo dead.... -_-;   
  
     The door was flung open and two very angry people lunged from the room, tackling Inuyasha. One looked ready to kill, while the other looked like he had been killed... A few dozen times.   
  
    "Kagome! You're gonna-" Sango choked on her words as she looked at the person she currently straddled. "I-In-Inuyasha! Oh, Kami-sama. Gomen nasai, Inuyasha. I thought-"   
  
    "So, San-san, did you make any progress?" I asked slyly.   
  
     She sputtered and turned to face me in disbelief, her face flushing. Miroku had a questioning brow raised as he stood.   
  
    "Explain," he commanded.   
  
    "Iie. San-san will kill me," I said.   
  
    "She's going to kill you anyway," he reasoned.   
  
    "I want to live a few more minutes," I mumbled, looking to Inuyasha. "I have a certain Dogboy to interrogate."   
  
    "Sounds interesting," Sango smirked. "You made progress, too, huh?"   
  
    "Eh? Iie, that's not what I was talking about," I stammered, looking away. "Chotto! Does that mean you made some progress after all?"   
  
    "I-iie!" she screeched, then stalked away, fuming. "I cannot believe you actually did that," was the last thing I heard her say.   
  
    "What, pray tell, was that about?" Miroku asked, helping Inuyasha to his feet.   
  
    "Unless she tells you herself, houshi," I stated, walking away, "you'll never know."   
  
     I was tired, again... Very tired... I'd ask Inuyasha later, when I was feeling up to it. I don't think I ever will be, though. *sigh* I just hope I don't wake from this dream any time soon. 


	30. Interrogation and Interference

_Interrogation and Interference_

  
  
  
  
    ~ That was... interesting... And all your mind is thinking is that it was all a dream. Damn sadistic mind! It just won't leave you alone! Well, if it is a dream, don't wake up anytime soon, okay? It would be a real bummer, that's for sure... HE KISSED YOU! And all your mind can say is `In. Your. Dreams.' DAMN IT! It really needs to... zzzzzzzZzzzzzz.... And so you fall asleep. Now, you ARE dreaming.. Which means... that the kiss... YAHOO! ~   
  
     It wasn't a dream... He did kiss me. The sneaky bastard kissed me and ran... And all I could do was grin a silly little grin and blush. Even during my nap, I knew, somehow I did, that I still had a little blush and a dopey grin plastered on my face.   
  
     And what did I dream about, you ask?   
  
     I'll give you three guesses. Though, if you need more than one, you need a serious check up on that brain of yours. It's runnin' kinda slow.   
  
     And the answer is...!   
  
     That kiss and the tingling sensation that still burns my lips- the only fire I ever want to experience again. A kiss that, being underwater, should have felt awkward, yet ended up being one of the best things that I've ever felt. My first kiss... The kiss that left my heart racing. Racing as it was even in my slumber. The kiss that had my world suddenly live with color and sound. The one kiss that will never fade, not even when the kisses mount to uncountable numbers. Nope, not even when my mind fades and regresses due to old age. That is truly a kiss that would last eternally.   
  
     Of course, I couldn't dream of the kiss that left my heart pounding at such an accelerated rate, even hours afterward, and not dream of the one that had gave me it. Inuyasha...   
  
     Hmm....   
  
     Now, what way do I like him better as? Leather pants, doggy-eared hat, or... swimming trunks with water flowing over him...? So hard to choose...But, now that my dream was vividly replaying my memory of that underwater embrace, I had time to admire him. Sugoi, my memory is good...   
  
     He had a very fine, muscular chest- well built, but not over the top muscular, if you know what I mean. His waist was a bit slimmer, though fit nevertheless. His arms where surprisingly gentle when he held me and the look in his eyes...   
  
     What was that...?   
  
     Hai, there was the mischievousness like always... and humor along with... Curiosity? Hesitance? Fear?   
  
     I heard myself snort as I came around, waking from the reminiscent dream. None of those words were things anyone would ever associate with Inuyasha. Fear? I could have laughed out-right if I hadn't had the sudden urge to yawn. Hesitance I can understand, but Fear and Curiosity... those words made me feel strange...   
  
     And so the stomach butterflies did a little dance.   
  
     I shook the feeling away and sat up, stretching. I stood, brushed my hair, and schooled my heart into a slower pace. The dratted thing was going to give me away one of these days! That wasn't something I wanted to have happen anytime soon, either. So, naturally I got back into my normal state of mind and appearance.   
  
     Okay, now that I was finally awake, completed the restraint on my silly grin, and washed away the rosy blush, I was ready to face the world head-on... Or not...   
  
     Well, either way, I left the confines of my room to seek out the others and the kiss-and-run singer that had invaded my dreams and ended up in any and every thought that came to mind. I had a few questions for him and more than a few teasing things to bring up with Sango. I just couldn't think of anything to tease or torture Ayame with...   
  
     On my way down the hallway, using a short cut to get to the pool, where I figured someone would be, I heard some cries for help... Coming from my friend's room.   
  
     My first instinct told me to barge in and rescue them, but my more common sense side piped up, just in time. Slowly, I turned the door handle, finding the door unlocked, and entered quietly as to not startle the threat and put myself in danger. What I saw had me choking myself- in an effort not to laugh- and hiding behind the wall to listen.   
  
    "Alright," Sango spoke up, "tell us."   
  
    "Tell you what!?" a snarl emitted from Inuyasha.   
  
    "Yeah, tell you what?" Miroku chimed.   
  
    "Yeah!" Kouga yelled.   
  
    "You know what," Ayame said.   
  
    "Iie, we DON'T!" they shouted in unison.   
  
    "Testy, testy," Sango scolded mockingly.   
  
    "Tell us what you guys did to Kagome-chan," Ayame commanded, making me gasp. _'What the hell...? What are they talking about?'_   
  
     I peeked around the corner in confusion, seeing the men tied to chairs and the girls circling them like hungry vultures.   
  
    "Nani?" they muttered dumbly, puzzled expressions taking their places.   
  
    "She's different-"   
  
    "She's cleverer-"   
  
    "revengeful-"   
  
    "Sly-"   
  
    "Stranger-"   
  
    "Cheery-"   
  
    "Sad-"   
  
    "Happy-"   
  
    "Miserable-"   
  
    "CONFUSING!" they ended together, glaring at the bound band.   
  
    "We're innocent," Miroku yelped as Sango glared at him in particular.   
  
    "Kagome-chan has never acted like this before," Sango hissed, turning to Kouga. "There is something different about her," she mumbled, turning to Inuyasha. "I have a strange feeling that these mood-swings are the work of a guy..."   
  
    "So... tell us," Ayame ordered, peering into each man's eyes in turn. "Who, what, where, when, why, and how."   
  
    "I don't understand," Kouga muttered.   
  
     Both girls turned to look at him with skeptical expressions. Exasperatedly, they shook their heads and untied him.   
  
    "It's definitely not you," they mumbled. "Sit in a chair. DON'T leave."   
  
     I shook my head. They should have known that it wasn't him first off. _'Wait... I'm not agreeing with them, am I? I haven't changed...   
  
    'Yes, I have,'
_ I sighed mentally. I turned my attention back to the group.   
  
    "Houshi?" Sango asked sweetly, smiling... um... evilly and kindly and trustingly and slyly and... yeah, you get the idea.   
  
    "Uhh... I... don't understand...?'" he mumbled.   
  
    "Not gonna work," she said, smirking. "Now. Tell."   
  
    "Dear lady Sango, I truly don't know," he said truthfully, seriously straight-faced. "And I have one question for you... if you'll answer..."   
  
    "What?"   
  
    "What did she mean by 'progress'?" he asked innocently.   
  
     She blushed, growled, picked up the side table, and before anyone had so much as noticed, brought it down at full speed.   
  


*****CRACK***   
  
***SNAP!*****

  
  
     I winced at the contact, checking to make sure that he was still alive after that. He was... Though, I think it would have been better had he died. When he awoke from his unconscious state, he'd have the headache of the century- which might last for one as well.   
  
     Sango hissed inwardly, flinching at the sight of the drummer. "Oops..."   
  
    "SANGO-CHAN!" Ayame cried, shoving the girl away in order to untie him. "You just knocked out or last reliable suspect!"   
  
    "Are you implying that I'm a liar," Inuyasha asked with narrowing eyes.   
  
     Ayame looked to him and smiled innocently. "Iie, but I don't think of you as a suspect," she informed him. "I don't honestly think that you caused her to act this way. You would have had to kiss her or something."   
  
     I heard a sharp intake of breath, the only thought running through my head was a not so elegant, _'Oh shit.'_ Sango sounded as if she had just solved the worlds worst puzzle where none of the piece connected. (A/N: I had one of those puzzles. I worked on it four whole days before noticing that half the pieces went to another puzzle. You can bet I was more than pissed. I love puzzles.) I was done for.   
  
    "We forgot the kids!" she shouted.   
  
     If I had been an anime character, my face fualt would have been much more usually, but I did a face fault nonetheless. I'll tell you now, that can seriously hurt your neck. So the 'solved the worlds worst puzzle' was a little off...   
  
    "Sango-chan," Ayame sighed, shaking her head. "They will be fine. My mom is watching them, remember?"   
  
    "Oh... Hai."   
  
     I sat on my heels, dusting myself off. I looked to the group and noticed Inuyasha's expression. He looked both frightened and relieved. I didn't blame him for the frightened thing. After all, he wasn't getting out of that situation anytime soon.   
  
    "Anyway... So, do you know?" Sango asked, looking to the singer.   
  
    "Know what?"   
  
    "About Kagome-chan's change," she said.   
  
    "Keh! Why would I know?"   
  
    "Right... Oh well," she sighed.   
  
    "What do we do know?" Ayame asked. "Tie Kagome-chan down until she tells us?"   
  
    "Umm... Chotto," Sango cheered, "that's not such a bad idea."   
  
    "She won't like it, Sango-chan," Ayame said, deep in thought. "She'll find someway to get us back for it and I personally don't feel like being on her 'Top 50 People to get Revenge on' list."   
  
    "It doesn't matter," I said, revealing myself. A few gasps resounded from the room's conscious occupants. "You won't be able to tie me down... I'm surprised you were able to subdue them."   
  
    "It's amazing what a few suggestive words," Sango began, hitting the fallen drummer over the head, "can get you. Plus, food is a fast way to fog a man's senses."   
  
    "Hai," Ayame cheered, magically appearing beside me. I edged away, suspiciously. She went suddenly serious. "Who is it?"   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "Which member?"   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "Inuyasha or Miroku!?"   
  
    "N-na-"   
  
    "CONFESS!" she ordered darkly.   
  
    "I don't know what you are taking about. I haven't changed whatsoever," I said crisply, glaring. "I've just been a little sharper since I left home." I stuck my nose in the air defensively, clearly daring them to oppose my answer.   
  
    "Sure," they drawled sarcastically.   
  
    "I haven't changed."   
  
     I waited for their expressions to change into ones of belief, but after a while I gave up and looked over to the singer... He was looking away. I narrowed my eyes slightly, confused.   
  
    "I..." Sango muttered, her eyes widening, looking at me questioningly. "I think I know... He... You..." She grinned.   
  
     I tried to keep a puzzled look in place, but it was slipping. Before she could say anymore, I snorted and walked away. "In your dreams Sango-chan," I murmured.   
  
    "You mean in YOUR dreams, Kagome-chan," I heard her giggle as I shut the door behind me. Let Inuyasha deal with the prying friends. I wasn't going to stay there and have them see the blush creeping into place again.   
  
     _'Grrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaattttttttt. How am I ever going to get the redness out of my cheeks?'_   
  
     *sigh*   
  


******

  
  
     I left the captain's cabin, having just finished talking to my mom, and made my way to the diner (A/N: the most popular spot in my story). It had been a very pointless talk that lasted an unnecessarily long amount of time. Mrs. Taijiya was also there and wanted to know what we had been doing the whole time. Me, not being the kind of person to lie to an elder, told them we simply went shopping and stayed at a cabin and watched some movies. I still didn't tell them about Demonic being with us. They didn't need to know, did they? Well, it really didn't matter since they'd find out soon enough anyway.   
  
     I was in the diner before I knew it. Mrs. Sasayaku sat at a table with Rin, Shippo, and Ayame as Sango, Miroku, and Kouga sat at a table next to them. Once again, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Surprising?   
  
     I took a seat across from Kouga, watching Sango with humor... I don't think she even knew I was there; her eyes never straying from Miroku. He didn't notice since he was currently resting his head in his hands, groaning from what I assumed to be the worst headache he'd ever had. Ouch... I don't think I would have even been awake, yet, if I had a side table broken over my head.   
  
    "What happened?" I asked, waving a hand in front of Sango's face.   
  
     She jumped slightly, then settled down. "What do you mean?"   
  
    "What they tell you after I left?"   
  
    "They? 'They' didn't say anything. Dogboy did, though," she mumbled, yawning.   
  
     I looked to the sky and noted that it was about eight o'clock or so. "What he say?"   
  
    "What do you think?"   
  
    "... Keh!...?" I guessed.   
  
    "Keh!" she replied, giggling.   
  
     I just shook my head sleepily. "Figures."   
  
    "Yeah..."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Ummm... Well, what happened after that?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.   
  
    "My mom walked in with Rin and Shippo," she burst out laughing. "Oh, Kagome-chan, you missed it! Rin started bawling, thinking I was picking on her brother or something and Shippo started teasing him. When Rin tried to untie the knot, Inuyasha was launching himself at Shippo and pulled them off balance. They both went sailing through the air and Shippo stumbled back with a yip and fell right on Miroku. He jumped up and started going crazy and Inuyasha had to do that thunder imitation to get him to shut up..." Her face reddened.   
  
    "And?"   
  
    "He wouldn't let me go... He kept crying something about wanting 'Teddy'," she stated, looking away. _'So, it was her turn to be security blanket, huh?'_ I thought, smirking.   
  
    "I said I was sorry," Miroku cut in, startling me. "You didn't have to hit me... Again."   
  
    "Sango-chan! You need to stop hitting him," I hissed, suddenly feeling sorry for him. I sighed. "So," I mumbled, "where'd Inuyasha go?"   
  
    "No where," Kouga chuckled. "They wouldn't untie him and locked the door. Rin had to be bribed with Ice-cream and a shopping spree- for after we get to where ever we are going. She wouldn't leave dogface by himself until Mrs. Sasayaku bribed her."   
  
    "She bribed her!?" I shouted in disbelief.   
  
     Sango nodded. "Long story... Here," she handed me some keys with a sly grin. "I figured you would want to get him."   
  
    "Na... ni...?"   
  
    "I am pretty sure I know what happened, but... Kagome-chan... what exactly DID happen?" She wondered.   
  
    "Nothing," I said with alarming- even to me- calmness. I sighed, trying to sound disappointed for her benefit (yeah... right...) as I stood. I could have swore I heard her whisper a sarcastic 'I'm sure' when I left.   
  
     I found Inuyasha sleeping in the chair he was tied to. He obviously gave up on escaping the torturous females' bonds. I sighed in sympathy and untied him, carefully. When the last knot- _'Sugoi, they tied it tight'_- was undone, Inuyasha fell unceremoniously to the ground with a dull thud, causing me to wince. _'Great, now he's going to start yelling at me again,'_ I thought dejectedly as I heard him yelp.   
  
     Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his head snapping this way and that, trying to understand what had happened. I stayed crouched behind the chair for a moment before clearing my throat loudly.   
  
    "K-Kagome, ka?"   
  
    "Hai," I voiced, biting my bottom lip. "Daijobu, ka?"   
  
    "Ah... Hai... daijobu," he mumbled. "Um..."   
  
    "It's dinner time, if you were wondering," I mumbled.   
  
    "Uh, arigato..."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Right... Well," I muttered, taking a deep breath and smiling. "Let's go. Sango-chan's gonna start to get idea's if we don't hurry."   
  
    "Ne," he chuckled, walking to the door, "your friend's are just about as strange as you. I can't believe they actually tied us to chairs."   
  
    "I can't believe they didn't get the truth out of you," I laughed, blushing lightly. I punched his arm, playfully. "I suppose you think I've forgiven you for that salad thing."   
  
    "Hai," he smirked.   
  
    "Well... I don't," I said, looking away. "You ran."   
  
    "Was I suppose to stay?" he asked, as arrogant as can be.   
  
    "Iie, not really," I sighed. "It just kind of confused me."   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "Never mind."   
  
     We entered the diner to find our 'friends' already chowing down on their food. "Gee, thanks for waiting," we muttered dryly.   
  
    "Ummm..." I looked around at the tables and their occupants. No one had moved meaning that only one spot was left open. "One problem... Who's sitting where?"   
  
     Sango choked slightly on whatever she was eating, then gave me an innocent smile. "Oh, gomen ne, Kagome-chan. We thought you would like to sit together. See," she said, gesturing to the table next to the one she sat at, "we had them place one next to us."   
  
    "Sango-chan, that is not funny," I murmured, glaring.   
  
    "Okaasan!" I was tackled by a small boy, who smiled for all he was worth. "I met your aunt Eri. She's really nice, but kinda strange," he whispered, looking at the mentioned woman from the corner of his eyes. "She said something about me and this girl Mayu being a 'perfect match' and that San-san's brother and Rin were 'born under the right stars'. Weird." For added affect, he shuttered.   
  
     I was only able to giggle.   
  
    "That sound's like her," I laughed and sat at the table Sango had mentioned, not really paying attention. "Did you have fun today?"   
  
    "Hai!" he cheered.   
  
    "Good." My stomach rumbled, making Shippo laugh and a blush return to my face.   
  
    "Hungry?" Inuyasha smirked as he sat in the remaining chair. I nodded and beckoned a waiter over. Shippo glared at the singer before he left to eat the rest of his food.   
  
     After ordering, I sighed and leaned back in my chair, staring at the sky. Sunset had already passed, leaving a few stars in the sky and a crescent moon. The music began again- from the band aboard- and a few couples stepped into the dance floor. I watched them for a while, thinking of absolutely nothing... My mind had drawn another blank.   
  
    "Ah!" screamed Mrs. Sasayaku, running over to the table Sango's group was at. "Music! Now, we need to pair you guy's up, yes siree. Pairs, pairs, pairs. Three pairs, it seems. Let's see... Sango, kawaii, you will dance with this young fellow," she said, yanking Inuyasha from his seat. "Ayame will dance with the short haired man with the funny arm wrap... Ah, and Kagome, you will dance with this charming man."   
  
     Needless to say, we were all speechless and just stared at the people she'd set us with... Boy did she get it wrong. Yet, a trance of some sort took over and everyone just stood there.   
  
    "Uh... Mama," Ayame whispered, tapping her mother on the arm. "I don't think that this is a good idea..."   
  
    "And why not?" she huffed defensively.   
  
    "Because..."   
  
    "Because," Sango cut in after Ayame had been unable to produce an acceptable reason, "Aya-chan is already with Kouga- the one you set Kagome-chan up with."   
  
    "Well... That will just not do," she mumbled. "Their stars are not aligned correctly."   
  
    "Mama, you don't even know about his 'stars'," Ayame hissed, grabbing Kouga by the arm and dragging him away.   
  
     Her mom frowned. "True..."   
  
    "Eri-chan," a voice called as my mother stood beside me, "let the children choose their partners. It seems that they have known each other for a while..." She looked at me with a small, disapproving smile. "They should know who they'd like to dance with, if they are even going to dance."   
  
    "Arigatou, mama," I mumbled, sitting in my seat. "I really didn't want to dance."   
  
    "You are going to, though," she stated, startling me. Just when I thought I was going to get a break...   
  
    "But, mama!"   
  
    "You are going to, Kagome, and that is final," she said, placing an arm on my shoulder.   
  
    "I don't know how to," I hissed vehemently. "You know that."   
  
    "This is the perfect time to learn how to, though," she reasoned. "Surely one of these gentlemen can show you."   
  
     _'Ite, iteiteiteiteiteiteite,'_ I thought, placing my head in my hands. My cheeks were burning furiously. How embarrassing.   
  
    "I will."   
  
     I gasped, a little louder than I would have like to, and the blush left in a rush. I didn't know how to take that. Inuyasha had volunteered to dance with me... and the blush came back, even worse than before.   
  
    "Y-you're joking," I stuttered.   
  
    "Iie," he chuckled. "After all, I was supposed to be teaching you 'lady-like manners', remember?"   
  
    "Hai, but that doesn't include dancing," I told him, rising from my seat once the blush dimmed. "Plus, that backfired, didn't it, Dogboy?"   
  
    "Hai," he sighed in defeated. My heart skipped a beat as his smirk left to be replaced by a rare- from him- smile. Breathtaking, one could say. "Can't we start over?"   
  
     I smiled back softly, my blush replaced with the normal coloring as my heart calmed a bit, and nodded.   
  
     We left everyone utterly speechless to take our spots on the dance floor. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do and Sango wouldn't ever let this down, I knew, but none of that mattered. My focus was solely on the man before me.   
  
    "Do you wish to learn the true way or the lazy way?" he asked with a humored smirk. Damn that smirk! I wanted that smile back.   
  
    "Is there a difference?" I wondered.   
  
    "A very big difference, really," he snorted. "Well?"   
  
    "Hmm... Such a hard choice..." I mumbled. "Mama would want me to learn the true- proper- way, though, and since she's watching..."   
  
    "Very well then," he sighed.   
  
     He clasped my right hand with his left, placing his other hand slightly off my left shoulder blade. He indicated for me to limply hold on to his right forarm and allow him to lead, telling me that I only needed to concentrate on the feel of his hands. Of course, I still looked to my feet.   
  
     _'Sugoi, this is much easier than I thought it would be,'_ I mused silently.   
  
    "Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called to my attention. "Don't watch your feet. You're doing fine."   
  
    "Arigato," I muttered, looking up. "Why... Why did you run, anyway?"   
  
    "Let's just say..." He inhaled deeply, laughing at himself. "I'm... still an ordinary junior high boy when it comes to the whole rejection thing."   
  
    "Rejection? You're kidding, right?" He shook his head, chuckling in embarrassment. "You thought I'd reject you? Why would you assume something like that?"   
  
    "Truthfully, I don't know," he sighed. "So?"   
  
    "So what?"   
  
    "Now that you know why I ran, do you forgive me?"   
  
    "Hai," I giggled. "Ne, this whole thing has been awfully strange and confusing."   
  
    "I know what you mean... So, what happens from here?"   
  
    "No sure, but I know that we will have a few hundred questions waiting for us when the night's over," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.   
  
    "You want it to end?"   
  
    "Iie," I replied, my face heating at the answer. "I don't have the power to stop time, though. Do you?"   
  
    "Iie," he chuckled, his chin propped on top of my head. "Strange isn't exactly a strong enough word for today."   
  
     _'It isn't... It truly isn't,'_ I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep... still dancing in his arms... _'Hai, strange is definitely not a strong enough word.'_


	31. A Psycho's Analysis

_A Psycho's Analysis_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Hmmm... You fell asleep in 'his' arms... dancing... with the stars overhead... on a Cruiser... with your mom watching... Oh, Kami-sama! Your mom! What are you going to do? She's going to be ecstatic. You are going to have a lot of explaining to do... Oh, yippee... Just hope this day doesn't drag out like all the rest! ~   
  
    "Okaasan, you sleep too long!" A voice shouted as a crushing weight hopped on me. "Okaasan, get up!"   
  
    "Imumf," I mumbled, stretching.   
  
     For once, I felt completely rested and ready to face the day.   
  
    "Oi, ya up yet, Kag."   
  
    ...Or not...   
  
    "Kag?" I repeated dumbly, confused at the sudden nickname.   
  
     I opened my eyes to see a smugly smirking Inuyasha holding a peeved Shippo by the collar. I glared at the singer and he promptly dropped him. "Ne, I haven't been called that since... ah... Since the fourth grade."   
  
    "Long time," he muttered. "Now get up! It's breakfast time." Okay, it may have just been me, but Inuyasha sounded like a little school boy, cheering the way he was.   
  
     I snorted, then yawned. "All right, I'm up... Shippo-chan, did you brush your hair?" I asked, eyeing his muffled, rusty brown hair.   
  
    "Hai, but Dogboy ruffled it up," he pouted.   
  
    "He did?"   
  
    "I was trying to play around a little bit. Ne, cut loose once in a while," he chuckled. "We wrestled and he won."   
  
     I snorted again, silently laughing. "You come up with the strangest stories."   
  
    "It's the truth," he huffed, mimicking Shippo's pout.   
  
     Um... And I thought yesterday was strange...   
  
     Oh boy... Today was going to be a LONG day...   
  


******

  
  
     A few catcalls ringed from the table my 'friends' occupied as I walked in with Shippo and Inuyasha, who stayed a few steps behind.   
  
     I blushed furiously, glowering at the group. Shippo muttered in confusion and Inuyasha stomped up to bop Miroku and Kouga on the head and glare at the girls. They quieted, but didn't quit.   
  
     Mrs. Sasayaku, Mrs. Taijiya and Rin sat at a table, watching the scene with interest. Shippo hopped away to chatter mindlessly with Rin... No seats were left... I... lost my appetite.   
  
     Growling once at Sango and sharing greetings and farewells with the adults- the true adults- I left to walk around the boat aimlessly. Half way up the stairs to the top deck, I heard footsteps and looked back.   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "Just wasn't hungry," Inuyasha mumbled, smirking. "Care if I join you?"   
  
    "Not at all. I could use the company," I said, smiling softly. "Ah... Arigatou... for last night, I mean."   
  
    "It was nothing. You're a natural, really," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "Ne, I take back what I said about you and Kikyo."   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "You are nothing like her... You smile. She never smiled," he explained. "That's why I..."   
  
     His voice trailed off as a thoughtful expression set.   
  
    "Nani, Inuyasha?" I encouraged him to speak.   
  
    "Oh, nothing," he murmured, waving the question away with an innocent smile, immediately reminding me of Miroku. "Forget it."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
     It was different, the silence wasn't awkward like usual. Instead, it seemed to fill in the gaps quite comfortably. I was content to walk around, listing to the waves and my love's footsteps...   
  
    ...Oh hell no... I didn't!Ididn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn'tIdidn't!   
  
     I did...   
  
     I actually admitted my feelings for him... To myself, that is...   
  
     _'My love's footsteps, huh?'_ I thought silently, watching Inuyasha from the corner of my eye with interest.   
  
     He glanced over. "Nani? Do I have something on my face?"   
  
    "Iie," I responded, smiling. Then an idea struck me. "Chotto! I have an idea! Let's pass time with a game," I cheered.   
  
    "Like what?"   
  
    "Let's psychoanalyze each other," I suggested.   
  
    "Psychoanalyze?"   
  
    "Hai! It's like the question thing we did in the balloon, only on things like favorite foods and first dates. Like that, see? Then we make a diagnosis based on the answers we're given."   
  
    "Sure," he sighed, not too enthusiastic.   
  
    "It must be the truth, too. No lying," I scolded.   
  
     He smirked as a sudden thought came to mind. "All right. Sounds good to me."   
  
    "O...kay," I mumbled, a little frightened to the sudden change. _'Just what have I gotten myself into?'_   
  
     "Um..."   
  
    "I start," he stated. "First question: What are your favorite pass-times?"   
  
    "Word games. Yours?"   
  
    "Books."   
  
    "Favorite books?"   
  
    "Mortal Fear by Robin Cook and Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice. You?"   
  
    "Sister Light, Sister Dark by Jane Yolen and Wild Magic by Tamora Pierce."   
  
    "Fave Color?"   
  
    "Blue. Light blue with a hint of lavender. You?"   
  
    "This whole time you've known me," Inuyasha began with a disbelieving look, "and you still don't know?"   
  
    "Keh. Like I pay attention," I grumbled, mockingly. "Red, right?"   
  
    "Keh. Hai," he snorted.   
  
    "Type of movie?"   
  
    "Action!" he shouted, cocking his head to the side and making a gun from his hand. "BANG!"   
  
    "Argh," I grunted and faked a shot through the chest. "How could you?"   
  
     He snorted again, chuckling silently. I sobered.   
  
    "Not only do you sound like a thunderstorm," I muttered, "but you make an excellent gun shot."   
  
    "Arigato, miss," he said, suavely, tipping his unseen hat. "How 'bout you?"   
  
    "Comedy," I laughed as he rolled his eyes.   
  
    "And you made us sit through Relic," he sighed. "Strange, strange, strange... Anyway! First date?"   
  
    "Oh... Um... That... Yeah," I mumbled, blushing and looking away. "I never... had one..."   
  
     To my surprise, Inuyasha didn't laugh. But, boy did the look in his eyes get on my nerves!   
  
     "I just never met the right kind of guy, okay!" That was not a question, mind you. I looked away again and huffed, "School kept me busy and the boys at my school were gross."   
  
    "And me?"   
  
    "Totally different."   
  
    "Glad to hear."   
  
    "So, what about you?"   
  
    "Some girl named Yura," he chuckled. "She had a thing for my hair. Believe it or not, she became our group's professional hair dresser. Weird, ne?"   
  
    "Very," I mumbled. "Vices?"   
  
    "Um... Bubble gum, books, and sunglasses- which have suddenly come up missing."   
  
    "Ne, I think I may have a pair for you," I told him.   
  
    "Hmn. Well, you?"   
  
    "Vices...? Hmm... Friends, books, gaijin films, anime, Internet, and cleanliness... Which reminds me, I need a bath later," I thought aloud. "Next question."   
  
    "What did you mean by 'progress'?" he smirked inquiringly.   
  
     _'Oh shit,'_ I thought, shocked. "I can't believe you did that to me."   
  
    "Your rules. Truth. Now," he commanded.   
  
    "This isn't the kind of question for th-"   
  
    "You didn't forbid this kind of question, either though," he reminded me smugly.   
  
    "You are such an ass," I said teasingly. "And really clever when you care to be... 'Progress' was referring to kissing. Sango-chan was afraid houshi would laugh at her because she never kissed anyone before," I explained. "'Progress' referred to her getting kissed by Miroku and NOT having any problems."   
  
    "Then progress for us?"   
  
     My heart leapt at the simply put question. _'Us.'_ Oh, that sounded so sweet. Too-good-to-be-true kind of sweet. And I loved it.   
  
    "Meant did I get my first kiss or not," I answered, blushing lightly.   
  
    "First?" he mumbled, wide eyed. "That was your first?"   
  
     I nodded.   
  
    "You think I kissed someone that wasn't my boyfriend?"   
  
    "Iie..."   
  
    "Inuyasha... I... You ran because I didn't kiss back... didn't you?" I asked hesitantly.   
  
    "...Hai..."   
  
    "Gomen, but you pulled away before I could even think coherently again," I told him. My blush deepened drastically as I realized what I had said. "...Let alone kiss you back..."   
  
    "I didn't want to drown you before I knew what you thought," voiced Inuyasha, grinning. "But... I don't have to worry about that now."   
  
     Once again, I found myself in his embrace. It happened so abruptly that I had squeaked on accident, making his grin even wilder; the look in his eyes became much more predatory like, leaving me slightly nervous. I glared at him defiantly and tried to use my hands, which rested on his chest, to pull myself away. His grip- gentle, though it was- remained firm and unyielding, making me glare all the harder.   
  
    "Oh, come on, Fangirl," he sighed in mock exasperation, "you didn't act this way with Kouga."   
  
    "I wasn't squashed against him, either," I hissed. "Plus, I returned that unpleasant little favor, remember?"   
  
    "Hai..."   
  
     His eyes took on a more mischievous glint as he smirked, a plan obviously brewing in his overworked brain.   
  
     Slowly, he closed the distance between us. I leaned back slightly, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. Yet, he didn't do anything, save for kiss me...   
  
     Oh, Kami-sama... And I thought it felt like fire underwater. Fire was not a fair comparison. It was extraordinary. A gentle kiss with feeling enough to tell me that I had a chance- and a very good one- to win his heart.   
  
     This time I had time to kiss him back and that is just what I did. I leaned closer, slightly hesitant... I had a feeling that he was going to do something and I'd never live it down, whatever that happened to be. _ 'Might as well take my chance,'_ I thought, deepening the kiss- not in the sense of 'frenching'. I'm just not the kind of person to start that.   
  
     A few moments later, he pulled back, grinning smugly.   
  
    "I always knew the nick fit," he chuckled. "So... Whose turn to question?" he asked.   
  
    "Eh..? I..." I looked away from him as we began walking again. "I... Forgot..." He snorted. "Chotto! It's not like you remember," I huffed indignantly. "After all, you asked."   
  
    "Then I get to ask the next one," he stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged. "How was it?"   
  
    "How was what?" I wondered, puzzledly.   
  
    "The kiss," he uttered, arrogant as could be.   
  
    "Which?" I asked, my face already heating again.   
  
    "Both."   
  
    "You said _kiss_."   
  
    "Alright then, how were the _kisses_?"   
  
    "Can't change the question."   
  
    "Never said that in the rules."   
  
    "Well it is in the rules!"   
  
    "How was I supposed to know?"   
  
    "BECAUSE!"   
  
    "Because why?"   
  
     It rather amazed me that he hadn't shouted at me, not once, through that whole thing. It also made me even angrier. Anyway, onto my reluctant answer.   
  
    "They were..." I smirked and blushed at the same time, coming up with a round about way of saying how I felt. "Indescribable."   
  
    "That's not an answer," he grumbled.   
  
    "But it is my answer," I told him. "What was it to you? Like every other one you had?" I asked, hating the thought, but hey, I had to know!   
  
    "Keh! Of course," he snorted.   
  
    "Honto?" I asked, both skeptical and hurt by the response.   
  
    "Iie," he muttered looking away. I smiled. _'So childish...'_   
  
    "I won't push any further," I mumbled, taking a deep breath. "So, doctor Inu, what's my diagnosis?" I asked, mockingly.   
  
    "...You need to get out more," he chuckled. I slanted him a flat look. "What 'bout mine?"   
  
    "Hmm... Kinda hard to say," I thought aloud. "Never have I met someone with so much arrogance. Nor have any of my patients had the courage to kiss me and speak bluntly... My overall diagnosis is... You are a complete weirdo."   
  
    "At least mine was a little helpful," he stated with a grunt. "Ne, I'm suddenly hungry again."   
  
    "And an utter pig."   
  
    "Plus, I did call you any names," he said, frowning as he looked at me... and walked straight into an open door.   
  
    "In addition to being totally blind."   
  


******

  
  
     We ate together, the kids pestering us non-stop. Shippo informed me that 'Aunt Eri' had said that my mother- his grandmother- wished to speak with me. I sent him off to tell his grandma that I'd be there in a moment, after I finished lunch.   
  
     Sighing as I finished, I pushed the tray away. Leaning my elbows on the table and resting my head in my hands, I grumbled my reluctance at having a 'meeting' with my mom. I knew what it was all about and I was in no particular mood to put up with it.   
  
    "Why don't you want to see her? It's not like she's gonna lock you in a room for disobedience," the ever-knowing Inuyasha uttered.   
  
    "Knowing her, that's what she'll do," I sighed. "Lock me in a room, drain out all the information, then reprogram my memory to say I did no such thing."   
  
    "Always so realistic," Inuyasha chuckled in sarcasm. "Is it really that bad?"   
  
    "Hai. She'll want to know everything... Every last detail."   
  
    "You ought to tell her now," Inuyasha said, yawning as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
    "I suppose you're right," I muttered, standing to leave. "I have to do it sooner or later... Though I wish I didn't have to."   
  
     "Too bad for you, huh Kag?" he mused, laughing at my glare. "Ja."   
  
    "Ja," I sighed, walking to the captain's cabin.   
  
     I stood before the door for a time, steeling myself for the onslaught I knew would occur as soon as the door opened. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the door handle and jerked it open.   
  
     And my welcome, you ask?   
  
     Simple.   
  
     Questions... Questions, questions, questions, and more questions.   
  
     _'Just great...'_   
  


******

  
  
     After explaining to my mom everything that had happened- between the band and my trio, but nothing personal, relationship wise- I left. She was so happy about Shippo that she had called him in there immediately and began going over plans of 'Things to do With my First Grandchild' list. I kinda felt sorry for the kid, but hey, it got me outta there and onto my... amusing life. I still had a feeling that I shouldn't have left my son with the hyper woman and my feelings were confirmed by a pitiful whimper emitting from Shippo as I left.   
  
     Shaking my head pitifully, I joined Sango at a poolside table.   
  
    "So...?"   
  
    "She knows the whole story."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "Yeah..."   
  
     I got up and moved over to join Ayame and Kouga at their table.   
  
    "So...?"   
  
    "She knows the whole story."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "Yeah..." Total deja vu, there... Creepy.   
  
     Anyway, I sighed and walked over to check on Miroku, who had been literally `slapped silly' while I spoke with my mom. He sat on the ground, mumbling and staring at the sky with crazed eyes.   
  
    "Oooo~ookay," I hissed inwardly, nervous as to how he was acting. It kinda scared me. "Umm... Miroku?"   
  
    "...*mumble*..."   
  
    "Y-you okay?"   
  
    "...*mumble*..."   
  
    "Chotto, snap out of it!"   
  
    "...*mumble*..."   
  
    "HOUSHI!" I screeched.   
  
    "...*mumble*... *grumble*..."   
  
     I took one, long, deep breath, raised my hand and hollered. "HENTAI!" And wouldn't you know it, I did it BECAUSE his hand found my rear, NOT because he was still in a stupor....   
  


*****SLAP***   
  
***THUD*****

  
  
     I stared bewilderedly at the fuming Sango that stood beside me, her fist in the air.   
  
    "Houshi," she ground through clenched teeth. "Keep your Kami-sama forbidden hands OFF of Kagome-chan."   
  
     I think he returned to normal, seeing as how he had quit mumbling.   
  
    "I'll keep the touching just for you," he purred- oh, how creepy 0.o;- with starry eyes. "I just didn't know you felt that way, my dearest Sango."   
  
    "Mi-ro-kU!" she shouted, chasing after the retreating lecherous drummer. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"   
  
    "T-That's alright, Sango dear. You-I just forgot to do something, that's all," he called over his shoulder, disappearing behind the wall.   
  
     This was just about the time I noticed a figure lurking in the shadows... With a VERY evil smirk....   
  
    "Eep!" Sango squeaked before going silently...   
  


*****SPLASH*****

  
  
    "Oh, shit!" I cried, sprinting toward my friend.   
  
     Whatever just happened, it didn't sound good... And that figure's evil smirk turned to one of humor and satisfaction. I'd get to him later.   
  
    I rounded the corner to find a hysterical Sango totally freaking out. She was pale and wide-eyed with peering into the water.   
  
    "Oh Kami-sama, Miroku! Gomen nasia!" She shouted. "Someone get a rope or Life line or something, onegai. HURRY!"   
  
     One of the men in the gathering crowd ran to fulfill her request with a confused expression, mumbling. He happened to walk right passed me too, so I- duh!- heard everything.   
  
    "First they kiss, then she throws him overboard, now she wants to save him," he muttered. "Kids these days! Can't they make up their damn minds!"   
  
     I turned my attention back to Sango and saw she was... holding back tears. Whether they were from happiness for the kiss or from fear for the drummer was beyond me. But Miroku seemed fine. He calmly swam in the water, shivering slightly... And I just had to comment.   
  
    "Looks like the fire died pretty damn fast," I shouted. Miroku looked up, blinking. "It must be a nice change for you." He glared and flipped me off. "Chotto, houshi, that's not really 'houshi-like' of you. Plus, San- san'll warm ya up later, right San-san?"   
  
     My friend stared at me as if I had two heads. "Who are you and what have you done to Kagome-chan?" she mumbled... And slowly realization dawned on her. "I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!"   
  
     She turned on her heal, forgetting about the drowning man, and stormed away.   
  
     A Life Preserver was thrown into the water and Miroku grabbed it for dear life as he was tugged back onto the cruiser. A towel was handed to him from a stranger and he walked to the nearest table, smiling to himself.   
  
    "So," I began as I took a seat near him, beckoning the shadow man over to sit with us. "How was it?"   
  
    "How was what?" he asked innocently.   
  
    "I know what happened," I stated simply. "How was it? Does Sango-chan have to worry about you ragging on her?"   
  
    "Oh, that," he said, like suddenly he remembered everything. "Why would she have something to worry about?"   
  
     It was at this point Inuy- I mean, the shadow man joined us.   
  
    "Because she has never kissed anyone before," I told him. "Ne, she thinks that, since you are such a lech, you would tease her about her 'inability' to kiss."   
  
    "She did wonderfully considering how surprised she was," he beamed. Speaking so blatantly spooks me out.   
  
    "Plus," Inuyasha added, grinning from ear to ear, "Miroku here has never kissed anyone before, either."   
  
     I nearly chocked, I tell you. I mean, really, Miroku, never kiss anyone. Alright, now that was plain creepy. A lech like that had never kissed a woman- minus his mother, grandmother, and yucky old withered aunt that pinched his cheeks- is unheard of.   
  
    "Your joking!?"   
  
    "Iie," Inuyasha chuckled.   
  
     Miroku looked a little betrayed, glowering at his friend. "Seriously man, your cramping my style," he pouted.   
  
    "What style?" we asked mockingly. We laughed as his expression turned even more boyish- tear filled eyes and all, but all playful, I swear!   
  
    "Onegai, Kagome, don't tell her," Miroku plead.   
  
    "I don't think she would care," I said. "She might feel better about kissing you."   
  
    "Onegai, don't."   
  
    "But-"   
  
    "Promise me!"   
  
    "Fine."   
  
     _'Damn, there goes all of my fun...'_


	32. It's all Fun and Games Even After Someon...

_It's all Fun and Games Even After Someone's Hurt_

  
  
  
  
    ~ So, 'houshi' never kissed anyone before- oh, how 'revenge' would love to hear that, but you promised 'houshi' not to tell her... How's 'revenge' going to find out now? Well... You have a few ideas there... Hmm... Anyway! Isn't it exciting!? You and 'Dogboy' have gotten... um... Well, you aren't officially and item, but your close enough to be one, right? Right...! How did that happen anyway?- Who cares!? It happened and that is all that matters!   
  
    ~ A new day has dawned with last night being the most mellow of nights. Last night, you had fallen asleep watching your son dream the night away with 'Chatterbox' painting his toenails... Oh, light bulb! Revenge, revenge, and more revenge! For what? Doesn't matter, now does it? Revenge, revenge, you're going to get your revenge on everyone at last. How simple! And the first lucky one is... 'Naive'! Kami-sama, you are mean!~   
  
     I awoke before dawn, which was strange enough, without having everyone shouting at me. The reason for their silence was simple. They were still sleeping and the plan I created last night, before drifting off to sleep, came back. I grinned a grin that put Kouga to shame.   
  
     It was all too perfect.   
  
     I made my way to the bathroom to change. On my way back out, I noted that Shippo was hanging off the bed and gently pushed him back into safety. For a brief moment, I merely sat, watching him, before I turned my attention to the other soundly sleeping people. Rin hogged the covers, a happy little grin plastered on her content face, and Inuyasha had reclaimed his spot in the empty chair.   
  
     I stood, collecting my 'supplies' with a sigh. _'Time to get to work,'_ I thought, glancing once more at the sleeping singer. _'I'll think of something for you later, Inuyasha.'_   
  
     Cackling, I briskly exited the room and, taking the keys, I locked the door behind me. I made my way to the captains cabin to 'borrow' my mother's and Mrs. Taijiya's cameras. The ship was dead silent; I could hear each individual wave lap up against the cruiser's side. Spooky!   
  
     After retrieving the necessary items, I proceeded to Sango and Ayame's room. They had, as I had predicted, carelessly left their door unlocked. So, I let myself inside and began preparations. Ayame, since she was the earliest riser, was first on the list. She was going to be wide awake when she rose. *hint, hint* Then, I turned to my next victim... With a few quick adjustments to the blanket and a few... decorations- which would be even better after Ayame awoke-... I admired my work.   
  
     Now that I was done with what I had originally planned to do, I raided their dresser to find my swimsuit and decided to "borrow" Sango's shoes... ALL of them. Did I mention that I HATE shoes with a passion? I hadn't bought a new pair in quiet some time. Did I also mention my distaste for make-up? I also "borrowed" Sango's eye shadow- even though, being the friend that I am, there was a spare case in my purse for her. I would just "forget" that I didn't like make-up. That seemed to be reasonable.   
  
    "Well," I whispered, sighing from a job well done. _'Off to houshi's room.'_ And that is just where I went after setting Mrs. Taijiya's camera up.   
  
     There door was locked, as I had expected. The keys I'd taken were for my room and- because of Inuyasha's indecision on sleeping arrangements- theirs. _'How lucky,'_ I cheered mentally.   
  
     Slipping into their room, I checked to make certain they were sleeping soundly. _'Soundly indeed,'_ I thought in slight amusement. They snored and LOWDLY. _'No wonder why Inuyasha sleeps in my room... Now that doesn't sound right...'_ I thought on that as I set the two up, smiling maliciously at the Sinister Plan of Doom! Muwahahahahahaha!   
  
     Finishing their 'set-up', I debated myself on the next part against them and eventually caved in. Ransacking their room, I skimmed through their stuff- bad me, I know- and chose a few articles of clothing. Then came the TPing and whip cream- don't ask where I got that. I am so glad everyone slept so heavily.   
  
     Setting up the last touch- my mother's camera- I left the room with the clothes in my arms. However, when I returned to my room, I no longer had the clothing... I still had ten minutes before I needed to press record on the camera's, so I started my work on Inuyasha. He seemed to need a slight make over...   
  
     I was gracious enough to give it to him.   
  
     He could thank me later.   
  
     After all, he didn't have to pay.   
  


******

  
  
    (A/N: I'm going to skip ahead, but don't worry, you'll hear everything that happened... Later... Actually, in the last chapter! ^-^ I'm so evil!)   
  
    "Oh, you are going to pay!" Sango screamed, glaring at me from across the table.   
  
     She was wearing a long black shirt and some jeans, along with a gardening hat to cover her hair. I didn't feel sorry in the least.   
  
    "How was I suppose to know that stuff would turn your hair bright red? And I don't think that 'body paint' is all that bad. Besides," I muttered, looking at Miroku who had begun to drool in his unconscious state, "I think Miroku likes it." She just huffed and fumed some more. "It really does suit you."   
  
    "Well, pink toenails and finger nails does NOT suit me," Inuyasha hissed.   
  
     I stifled a giggled, receiving a very threatening look from him.   
  
    "I find nothing funny about my 'highlighted' hair, either. OR the eye shadow that doesn't want to come off- What is that stuff anyway?"   
  
    "Why do you care?" I asked. "I thought you didn't like it."   
  
    "I don't, but I'll be sure to buy some for my 'oh-so sweet' half-brother," he mumbled, looking away. "It is an awful good prank."   
  
     I beamed. "Arigato, Inu-kun," I giggled.   
  
    "Whatever, Kag," he grumbled.   
  
     Sango looked at us with a confused expression- that look went so good with her outfit, I just had to say something.   
  
    "It's hard to explain, grandma," I laughed (A/N: The hat, people!). Oh, that was not smart.   
  
    "KA-GO-ME!"   
  
    "Hmn?"   
  
    "DIE!" She lunged over the table, reaching for my throat, and stopped in mid air. She fell to the table in with a loud thud, stiffening... "HENTAI!!!" And she was gone in a flash, chasing a frantic, revived Miroku around with a knife in her hand. "COME BACK HERE SO I CAN GUT YOU LIKE THE FISH YOU ARE!"   
  
    "Right," I snorted. "Anyway...!"   
  
    "Kagome-chan," Ayame called in the sweet voice that you know is just asking for trouble. I, at the time, still had not figured that part out.   
  
     I twisted in my seat to see my friend with a slightly thoughtful look on her face. "Hai?"   
  
    "Why?"   
  
    "Why what?"   
  
    "Why did you do it?"   
  
    "Dunno."   
  
    "Good!" And with that, a pie found its way to my face, practically jumping out of Ayame's hand. I sputtered a few times, wiping the filling off of my face. "Oops," Ayame gasped. "It slipped. Dunno why."   
  
    "I can't believe you just did that..." It was true. I couldn't believe it. I mean, sweet little Ayame pieing me in the face... Big booboo on her part. "I can't believe you just did that..." I repeated.   
  
    "Good one, Aya-chan!" Inuyasha cheered, high-fiving my friend. "I shoulda thought of that."   
  
     I was totally lost. Inuyasha and Ayame interacting with eachother AND a nickname from Inuyasha to Ayame that symbolized friendship... AND a high-five!? Impossible! Some pact must have been made when I wasn't around.   
  
    "I don't think she would have fallen for it if it was you, though," Ayame said between giggles.   
  
    "You gotta good point. I'll just have to think of something else... Oi, Kag," he called before helping me wipe the last of the pie off of my face, "wanna go for a swim?"   
  
     Instantly, my cheeks turned red. I couldn't help it, no matter how hard I tried. The blush wouldn't go away.   
  
    "I think I'll pass on that."   
  
    "Well, I'm going to go get some more sleep, then. I didn't fall asleep until awfully late last night. Ya kinda kept me up," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as if to hide embarrassment or something like that.   
  
     My head snapped up to met his chuckling eyes. "What the hell do you mean?"   
  
    "You know what I mean. All that snoring, who could sleep?" He snorted.   
  
    "You best leave now unless you wish to leave with a black eye and a bloody lip, Inu- _kun_." I glared daggars at the man, biting my tongue and curling my fist to slow my boiling blood. Oh, I was mad!   
  
    "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled, waving my threat away carelessly. "'Nite."   
  
    "Mornin'," I replied, turning my gaze to the sea. What was I going to do now?   
  


******

  
  
    "It was just for a little fun, mama!" I pleaded for her to understand. I mean, I hadn't hurt anyone.   
  
    "Hanging someone's boxers from the mast is not funny for the owners, dear," she scolded... with a smile. Man, that really got to me.   
  
    "But it was funny to me... and to all the other people on this cruise... Plus, we needed a flag."   
  
     I snickered, looking out the door to watch Shippo do a canon ball into the pool. Rin dunked him, giggling at the bubbles that surfaced.   
  
    "Kagome, that is not funny! Those boys hurt themselves getting the boxers down," she muttered. "It could have been worse."   
  
    "So what? Kouga went for a dip in the sea and Miroku found it fun to fall into the pool and onto a few girls. It's not like they care," I mumbled. "Kouga got away from Aya-chan for a few minutes and Miroku wasn't slapped by Sango for touching the girls. They are probably thanking me mentally."   
  
    "Kagome, that is not-"   
  
    "Funny!" I mocked, scolding myself with my best 'mother's voice' imitation. "That was bad, Kagome. It was cruel of you to do that to them and you know it. Poor Kouga could have suffered from hypothermia and Miroku- the poor darling- might have fallen on the deck instead." I then changed back to my voice. "But they didn't and they are both 'fine'. Nothing went wrong. The boat didn't go off course because of it..." I sighed. "Where are we going, anyway?" I asked as an after thought.   
  
    "Can't tell. Mr. Himitsu's orders. And do not mock me again, young lady." She moved around her cabin, picking up her tea cup, then setting it down. "Plus, I can't tell you where we are going because... I'm not entirely sure myself."   
  
    "NANI!?"   
  


******

  
  
    "Kagome?" Miroku called, looking to me with a thoughtful expression.   
  
     We were sitting in the diner and Miroku was happily munching on half a large pepperoni pizza while I sipped my Pepsi in relaxation.   
  
    "Why did you do it?"   
  
    "You don't, by some unexplainably silly reason, have a pie hidden behind your back, do you?"   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "Never mind."   
  
    "O... kay?"   
  
    "Anyway... I did it because... Well, I don't really know. It was just fun for me." I leaned back in my chair casually, watching Sango approach us. "What do you think about her hair?" I was sure to keep quiet, just incase.   
  
    "It looks good," Miroku said, smiling a charming smile that had me blushing, though it was directed toward Sango. _'Sugoi... He's good.'_   
  
     I had turned my attention to the sky for a split second and the next thing I knew, I was falling back. And fast.   
  
    "KYAAAAA!!!!" And hit the ground hard. Really hard. Too hard.   
  
     The wind was knocked out of me and my vision blurred with the loss of oxygen to my brain. I gasped for breath, placing a hand to my heart. Once my vision cleared, I looked for the source of my fall.   
  
    "That was fun for me," Sango said sweetly, smiling. "I never knew I could have fun doing something so mean."   
  
    "I-" I chocked, coughing. "I didn't hurt you though."   
  
    "Ha! That's a laugh," Sango hissed. "What do you call a twisted ankle?"   
  
    "You looked fine to me this morning. Are you sure you didn't do that when you chased Miroku earlier?"   
  
    "I'm positive."   
  
    "Oh. Gomen ne, Sango-chan. I didn't mean for it to hurt."   
  
    "Then don't pull any more crazy pranks like that again," she said, taking a seat and pulling up next to Miroku. I gave her a questioning look. "I suddenly feel safer when I'm far away from you."   
  
    "And close to him," I added for her.   
  
    "Honto?" Miroku gasped in shock. "Do you really, my darling Sango?"   
  
    "Only when you keep your hands to yourself," she muttered, eyeing his venturous hand with visible distaste.   
  
    "And your lips." Okay, I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped. As did Sango's fury.   
  
     Needless to say, I didn't feel like doing much after she beat me up and stormed off. Miroku looked concerned and seemed to debate as to whether he should help me or not. When Sango did leave, Miroku made his way to my side.   
  
    "You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," he whispered, brushing my unruly bangs away from my face. He grimaced. "She REALLY didn't like that comment."   
  
    "How bad is it?" I asked, feeling a throbbing pain on my forehead. She was definitely angry, but my mind wouldn't leave me alone today. _'I wonder... Did she hit me so that I wouldn't give him unwanted advice?'_   
  
     I was extremely glad she was gone, because if she had been there, I would have had to speak my thoughts. I will never learn, huh?   
  
    "It's bad. You're gonna have a bruise and your lip's cut," Miroku told me. "You got hit worse than I do."   
  
    "She really does love you, ne?" I asked. I know my eyes softened, which made me feel strange, but so what? For some reason, I felt as if Miroku and I were the best of the best of the best of friends. "I don't blame her. You pull a good 'charming' act."   
  
    "For her... It's real."   
  
    "I know."   
  
    "I didn't know."   
  
    "I could have told you."   
  
    "I didn't know."   
  
    "I know."   
  
     We shared a good laugh, getting some slightly scared looks from the other passengers. Coughing lightly, I stood and dusted myself off.   
  
    "I think you should get some ice for your lip," Miroku said. "And you may need a shower." He pulled a piece of pepperoni from my hair. "She didn't have to throw my food on you," he pouted playful, then smiled. "She is good as a red-head. She certainly has the stereotypical temper."   
  
    "Got that right," I muttered crossly.   
  
     Strolling out of the shaken diner- as most of the occupants were still startled from Sango's fit of rage- I waved a farewell and headed toward the room. I found Inuyasha sound asleep on the bed, his now golden-tipped hair covering his face slightly. I watched him for a moment, thinking about how I was going to get them all to agree to a game... Don't know why I was thinking of that... With everything I did to them, there was no way they would agree to...   
  
     I grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. 


	33. A Son's Worst Fear and a Fearing Mother'...

_A Son's Worst Fear and a Fearing Mother's Decision_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Maybe you should lay off on the pranks. People aren't taking them lightly anymore... Well, after you have washed the pepperoni pizza out of your hair and covered up the bruise that has formed on your forehead- yuck! Make-up!-, you are ready to leave the confines of your room once again. Amazing, you don't have a headache... Strange.... Oh well! There's no point in complaining, now is there? It's almost dinner time! Yippee! ~   
  
     I donned the only dress I had, hoping that it might cause Sango a moments hesitation in beating the daylights out of me if something 'slipped'. I really didn't want to be pounded by her again. She may be female, but... She isn't feminine when it comes to strength.   
  
     I left the washroom and noticed Inuyasha still sleeping soundly on the bed. I was really starting to wonder if he had a sleeping disorder because of his ability to sleep at anytime no matter how much he had already slept. I mean, he was able to sleep through that horrid thunderstorm that I couldn't.   
  
     Sighing, I decided to wake him up and walked over to the bedside. I shook his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up, but he didn't respond. He slept like a log! I mean it, he really did. I tried yelling at him and hitting him and plugging his nose while covering his mouth- you know, suffocate him into consciousness? Well, none of it worked.   
  
     Giving up, I turned away and started to make my way to the door. Before I could do so much as take a step, I was pulled backward. It took a second for my mind to realize what had happened. Inuyasha had pulled me into bed with him, holding me around the waist and burying his face into my newly washed hair. And you know what I did?   
  
     I elbowed him.   
  
    "Jerk," I muttered.   
  
     He had been awake the whole time and I had worn my voice out shouting at him.   
  
    "Bitch."   
  
    "Bastard."   
  
    "Wench."   
  
    "Dogboy."   
  
     The word came out as a giggle from his breath tickling my neck. I struggled to get out of his hold, trying to pry his hands away. He merely chuckled and held me tighter. "Don't pull away from me," he muttered. For a split second, I considered it, until he spoke again. "Fangirl."   
  
    "I have a name," I stated, twisting to face him.   
  
    "Hai, I know," he whispered, closing his eyes and yawning. "I'm still tired."   
  
    "You sleep too much," I said, smiling at him.   
  
     Slowly, his eyes opened and I would have gasped at the look in those golden orbs if I hadn't noticed the smirk first. The sadness had disappeared- no, it was replaced. And not with an emotion you would guess. Even though I was disappointed to see it wasn't exactly love, I wasn't disappointed to see he was happy now. But that smirk...   
  
    "You looked like shit earlier. Did you piss Sango off or something?"   
  
    "Yeah, but you don't look much better yourself," I mumbled, snuggling closer. "What happened? Did you dye your hair silver and forget the tips, Goldilocks?"   
  
    "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."   
  
    "I thought so, too."   
  
     Inuyasha snorted, resting his head on top of mine. We sighed contently in unison, causing us to laugh lightly and snuggle even closer. I was loving my life at that point, thinking that everything in the past was well worth it. Well, it all was, but I'd go through it all a million times over and love every second of it.   
  
    "Ne, when I saw you on stage, I was so jealous of you," I said, thinking back. "But... I'm not anymore, because I don't think I could have endured all of that."   
  
    "Of course you could have," Inuyasha replied. That wasn't what I was expecting him to say... "You take beatings well enough."   
  
    "Yeah, but that is totally different."   
  
    "Honto. Still... I think you would have made it father than I have. You don't seem to let things go all that easily," he muttered. "It would have been so easy to leave that little brat at the hospital- or Ayame's side after she yelled at you and blamed you about Kouga."   
  
    "But I understood why she felt that way and I couldn't have left Shippo," I told him. "I... I loved him from the first time he called me mother... Call me silly, but it is true."   
  
    "I know what you mean. I'm only teasing, ne?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
     A comfortable silence filled the air. I loved it there, in his arms, and I wasn't moving. Well, I wasn't going to until I heard it... and my heart broke.   
  
    "How could you! I knew it! I just knew it!" It was Shippo, wailing at the top of his lungs.   
  
     I bolted up, looking to my son in confusion. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_   
  
    "I hate you Inuyasha! I knew you'd do this," he yelled, pointing a finger that shook in anger at the singer. "You stole her! You stole okaasan from me!"   
  
    "N-nani!?" I stuttered. "Shippo-chan-"   
  
    "Iie! I don't care what you say! I know it's true," he said, calming enough to speak. "It happened with my first okaasan. She lost dad and started paying attention to me, but then she found someone else! He took her away from me! She didn't even smile, not once, afterwards! It's happening again! Why- I knew it was going to happen, but why!? I hate you Inuyasha!"   
  
    "Sh-Shippo, that is not true," Inuyasha scolded. "Kagome loves you like a son. She won't abandon you- especially not for me. And I'm not trying to steal her."   
  
    "Ha! I don't believe you!" He exclaimed.   
  
    "Shippo-chan, onegai," I pleaded. My throat had gone dry as I held back tears. "How could you think that?"   
  
    "It always happens to me! Always," he whispered, bowing his head.   
  
     Inuyasha rose, talking quietly to Shippo as he walked towards him. "Shippo, I know that I've been a jerk, but I'm not that cruel. I mean... If I was trying to ruin anyone's life, it would be my brothers. Not yours, not Kagome's. Onegai, you have to see that."   
  
    "Iie, you're lying!" Shippo disappeared out the door in a flash and I couldn't move an inch. It was impossible... How could he assume such a thing?   
  
    "I... I'll go after him," I muttered, standing feebly on my feet. They were weighed down, though. With the lead filled bags that seemed to have appeared on my shoulders, I could barely stand upright.   
  
    "Iie... I will go," Inuyasha said, starting to leave the room before I called him back.   
  
    "I'll come with you... Umm," I mumbled, embarrassedly. "I think I need help, though. I don't know what's wrong, but-"   
  
    "It's called guilt, Kagome," he snapped irritatedly. "You shouldn't feel guilty, I should."   
  
    "Iie-"   
  
    "Hai, I should. I should have know. I should have seen that coming," he muttered. "It was so obvious! I can't believe we didn't see it." He growled at the door, narrowing his eyes.   
  
     I stared at him in shock. He had spoken with irritation that was, unbelievably, self-directed. I didn't understand, though I doubt I ever will. "Inuyasha..."   
  
    "Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said, grasping my hand and pulling me forward. "We need to find him. He shouldn't be allowed to feel this way... I... Gomen. I seem to screw everything up."   
  
    "Iie, you don't," I sighed. "People just... misunderstand you, that's all."   
  
    "Misunderstand, huh?" he thought aloud. "What is there to misunderstand about me?"   
  
    "The way you act, being a jerk and all," I giggled. "You have to admit it is true."   
  
    "Hai... but I've changed."   
  
    "Hai, and that's a little bit of the problem. No one is quite used to you being this way- at least, I am not," I stated, looking to the floor as my cheeks heated up.   
  
    "So... I should stay the way I was?"   
  
    "Iie!" I exclaimed, snapping my head up. "T-that's not what I meant!"   
  
     Inuyasha chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. "Does everyone want me to stay this way, or just you?" I didn't answer, but refused to meet his gaze. "I see."   
  
    "Whatever..."   
  
    "Oh, a new word!"   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "Nothing."   
  
    "O...kay?"   
  
     A short silence followed as we continued searching for Shippo. After a few minutes passed, we heard him crying. I started to run toward him, but was pulled back by Inuyasha.   
  
    "I'll talk to him," he said, releasing my hand. "Don't worry, I won't hit him, okay? Why don't you go save us a table in the diner, or something?"   
  
     I looked at him suspiciously before nodding and walking away. Of course, I wasn't going to go out of hearing distance. I needed to know what was wrong, too.   
  
    "Oi, Shippo," Inuyasha called.   
  
     I slapped my forehead, shaking my head back and forth, thinking, _'Inuyasha no baka. He just had to revert to his old self again, didn't he?'_   
  
    "Listen, I know what you are thinking and you're wrong," he spoke.   
  
    "How could you know!" Shippo shouted.   
  
    "I am not sure how," he answered calmly. "But I know what you're thinking. You are thinking, 'Okaasan will leave me again because of Inuyasha. I know she will. How could she choose me over him. She just met me.' Well, Shippo, you may not believe it, but... she just met me also."   
  
     I was having some serious flashbacks, listening to him speak and all. It was true, I had just met him, and the other band members. Yet, I felt as if I had grown up with them, having them there through most of my life. I was starting to become fearful, but I couldn't quite place my finger on why.   
  
    "She loves you, Shippo," Inuyasha continued.   
  
    "It doesn't matter," Shippo said. "I'm not scared for me; I'm scared for her because... Like my first okaasan, she won't love me. Not after she has to choose."   
  
    "Choose?"   
  
    "Between us... Even if she chooses me, she'll hate me. Because I made her choose and I took her away from you. No matter what happens, she'll be hurt, and I'll be too."   
  
     I gasped... He had said some stuff earlier that made me feel bad, but this just made me sick to my stomach. The boy cared that much for me and I was causing him all this hurt.   
  
    "What if... she didn't have to choose?"   
  
    "She will," Shippo stated. "You will have to leave and she will havto choose. Go with you or stay with me."   
  
     That was it, right there and plain as day. We just met. He wouldn't stay.   
  
    "What if I didn't leave?"   
  
    "You will. You have to," Shippo stated. "You're a singer, you'll travel around the world... and leave her."   
  
    "I won't."   
  
    "DON'T LIE!" Shippo yelled.   
  
    "I'm not! I'm trying Shippo, I really am!"   
  
    "What...?"   
  
    "I don't want to leave Kagome... I really don't want to leave- or hurt- her... or you, you little brat," Inuyasha spoke, a chuckle entering his voice.   
  
    "Honto?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "I-"   
  
    "Believe me," Inuyasha plead.   
  
    "I can't... I really want to believe you, Inuyasha, but I can't. You'll leave her, you will."   
  
    "Then help me," Inuyasha said gently. "Help me change it."   
  
    "How?"   
  
    "Keep her happy if I leave... until I come back."   
  
    "What if you don't come back?"   
  
    "Then you'll watch over her forever, but that won't happen. I'll return, I swear... If I ever leave, I'll return," he promised.   
  
     My mind was drawing a blank, completely rapt in their conversation.   
  
    "You care for her enough to keep that promise?"   
  
    "Hai, and more."   
  
     A small smile made it's way to my face. He really cared, but unlike Shippo, doubt was in my mind. He was a singer, a very well known singer that could have anyone he wanted. Why would he choose me? He had the whole world at his disposal, so why me...? The smile disappeared as one thought resounded in my head. _'He will leave... And I'll hurt Shippo by being hurt... I... won't let that happen... Inuyasha, gomen ne. I can't let that happen.'_   
  
    "Inuyasha... if you don't follow through with that promise, I'll hunt you down and haunt you for the rest of your life," Shippo stated.   
  
    "I know," Inuyasha chuckled. "Come on, kid. Your ma reserved a table for us. Ya hungry?"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "Let's go, then!"   
  
    "Oh, shit," I whispered, bolting for the diner. I couldn't let them see me like this! That would be a seriously bad thing... I think...   
  
    "Oi, Shippo," Inuyasha called, drawing my attention once again. "Let's keep this between us, okay? A secret."   
  
    "'Kay!" Shippo cheered.   
  
     There Shippo went again; changing his attitude in the blink of an eye. Remarkable. I sighed. Everyone was reverting back into their old selves again.   
  
    "HENTAI!"   
  
     Yup. Everyone.   
  
     Entering the diner I spotted Miroku unconscious on the ground with a fuming Sango standing over him and Ayame attached to Kouga's arm. Everything was back to normal... I wonder what happened. Maybe it was just me that thought we had changed. Well, if we had, we- the good old us- were back.   
  
    "MIROKU!" Sango and I shouted in unison. "LEAVE AYA-CHAN ALONE!!"   
  
     Well, Miroku obviously didn't hear, because, as we sat down to order our food, he made his move once more. Then onto the waitress. Then the group of girls sitting next to us... After the seventh beating, Miroku was put out of commission temporarily. Finally, I could quit wincing.   
  
    "So, Kagome, tell us... what have you been planning to do to us this time?" Sango asked with sarcastic sweetness. "Bleaching Ayame's hair? Shaving Kouga bald? Declawing Dogboy?"   
  
     Inuyasha chuckled, Ayame snorted, and Kouga yipped, covering his scalp. I shook my head vehemently. I wasn't doing anything stupid like that again... I didn't want anymore beatings.   
  
    "Iie. Actually I was thinking about laying off on the pranks," I informed them all. "I haven't spent enough time with Shippo and... well, when we get to shore I was thinking about going on a real vacation. I wanted to talk to my mother about it."   
  
    "That doesn't mean you can't find time to set a trap," Ayame noted.   
  
    "Honto, but... I don't want to leave with you all having grudges against me... The illogical part of my mind is doing my thinking again," I laughed lightly into the stunned silence. "I think that I need to get my mind on more important things... Chotto! I remember now! I was wondering if you guys would like to play some games later?"   
  
     It took a while for anyone to respond. And Sango was the first to speak.   
  
    "A game? Like what?" She asked suspiciously.   
  
    "I don't know... maybe 'Questions' or 'Truth or Dare' or some puzzles," I listed, swirling the straw in my Coke. "Something like that."   
  
    "Hmmm."   
  
     I watched them think to themselves, then look at each other and nod or shake their heads. It was as if they understood each other's every thought.   
  
    "Fine," Kouga spoke. "Sounds like fun."   
  
    "Good. I was starting to get bored," I said, yawning.   
  
    "Right. So you mean- HENTAI!"   
  
     Miroku's back. Bet you guessed that though.   
  
    "Nice nap?" I asked, smirking.   
  
     Miroku smiled innocently. "Perfectly pleasant. It's a shame I woke so soon, though," he muttered. "I was having a wondrous dream of my dear Sango in a-"   
  
     She didn't let him go any further, knocking him back into his 'wondrous dream'.   
  
    "Wrong move, San-san," I laughed. "He's going to have those pictures in his head for years to come."   
  
     A silence fell after that statement. 'For years to come,' I had said. Those years...   
  
    "Okaasan, are we really going on a vacation?" Shippo implored, looking at me with pleaing eyes.   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "Um... Can Rin-chan come with us?" He asked. My attention turned to the girl. She seemed so happy with that suggestion.   
  
    "I don't think she can, Shippo-chan," I mumbled. "She's going to be staying with her family. They'll be awfully busy."   
  
    "Inu-chan and Sess-chan will be busy. Rin not be busy. Rin be bored. Rin wanna go with Shippo-chan and oneechan," Rin pouted. "Rin not have work. Rin not wanna be left alone. Rin never go on vacation before. Can Rin come to, oneechan? Onegai?"   
  
    "That is up to your brothers, Rin-chan," I spoke softly.   
  
     This was not going like I wanted it to. The only thing that kept me in my seat was the silence from Inuyasha. He wasn't himself, though I could understand that. Shippo's words had changed me, too.   
  
    "Kagome-chan," Ayame spoke. "Who were you planning to go with anyway?"   
  
    "Oh. Just Shippo, Sota, and mama," I answered. "I thought it would be a nice way for them to bond, ne?"   
  
    "A family vacation, huh? So there is no reason that you can't take Rin and her brothers," Sango quiped.   
  
     With a heavy sigh, I set my cup down and turned to face her. "Sango-chan," I muttered, extremely calm for once, "that joke is getting old. Get it through your head, we have nothing going on between us."   
  
     For a while, I didn't know what I said, but slowly I heard myself speak. It was strange to say the least and I am still unsure as to where it came from. I just sat back and listened to myself.   
  
    "I'm done with this match making thing, okay? You and Miroku are together and Aya-chan has Kouga. I have my son to keep me company and Inuyasha has his sister back. We all have someone special now. That's enough for me and that's the end of it, okay?"   
  
     Ouch, my words stung. And not just me, I could tell. It hurt Inuyasha and Rin. Shippo was just confused. I couldn't stay there. Calmly, like everything else, I rose from my seat and left. Shippo followed, as did Sango. She wasn't going to let me go without explaining.   
  
     Yet, no matter what, I wasn't going to go back to him. That's all I knew. I was a burden, not Shippo. I had just made everything one-hundred times worse. Take all the problems I had ever had in life and times that by ten thousand and it still fell short of what I just did with those words. I had just made the worst decision of my life, but, in my mind, it was for the best.   
  
     I wasn't going to let myself get hurt. Not if it meant making Shippo suffer too... Even if Inuyasha was trying to stay, he wouldn't be able to. We all knew that. And the illogical part of my mind was taking over completely. I guess Ayame wasn't so strange to accuse me of 'stealing Kouga'. I understood everything now.   
  
     Yup! The sky is green and the ground is purple with blue trees to decorate the horizon. Everything made sense........   
  
    .....In the world I was now living in. 


	34. The Shock of a Life Time can Cause Some ...

_The Shock of a Life Time can Cause Some Serious Emotions to Arise_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Well, you now have everyone's mind running overtime trying to understand you and your 'dramatic' changes. First, you are happy and strange- which isn't all that unusual-, but then you start to speak non-sense. Yeah right, you not doing pranks! Now that's a laugh, or so they think, but to your irrational mind seems to think it is completely understandable. Maybe it is, or maybe it is not. Doesn't matter really. Still, it was a total shock to you and everyone else when you said 'Dogboy' and you had nothing going on. Your voice... was calm, almost emotionless. Eek! You're turning into 'Dogboy's brother'. Maybe it's a good thing you walked away... Anyway, 'revenge' and your son have gone after you and you are now cornered. Did I mention that you are awfully tired all the sudden. Hmmm. I guess that being in the wrong state of mind at the wrong time takes its toll on a person. Yikes! ~   
  
     I walked through the hallway, toward my room, but was intercepted by my overly hyper son and my concerned friend. Sango didn't look the least bit happy and I had this gut knowledge that it didn't- for once- have to do with my comment about her and Miroku. Shippo on the other hand was confused. Thoroughly confused.   
  
    "Okaasan," Shippo called, yanking on my sleeve. "Why did you leave?"   
  
     _'He'll leave,'_ my mind spoke. _'Shippo will be hurt... I'll get hurt.'_   
  
    "Kagome-chan, now I know something is wrong," Sango hissed. "Tell me what's going on!"   
  
    "It's nothing. I told you everything in there," I muttered, looking away. "There is nothing between Inuyasha and myself... There never will be."   
  
    "Bullshit."   
  
     I gasped. "Y-y-you," I stammered. I had never heard her cuss. Well, not like that, at least. "Don't swear in front of Shippo," I snapped. "It's a bad influence."   
  
    "Is that why you brushed Inuyasha off? In front of everyone, no less."   
  
    "Iie. I didn't 'brush Inuyasha off'. Don't you understand it yet?" I asked. "There was nothing there. Period. End. of. story."   
  
     Sango bristled. Looking down to Shippo, she put on a soft smile. "Shippo, go play with Rin. She is pretty rattled right now, understand?"   
  
    "Hai, San-san," he mumbled. He walked away, glancing back once. He frowned, then scurried off.   
  
    "Kagome-chan, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Sango scolded. "If you do not, you will have no one left in this world to lean on. You know that."   
  
    "Hai, I do."   
  
    "Then-"   
  
    "Why?- is that what you want to know?" I asked. "I'll tell you why, Sango-chan. It's because I don't want to be so dependent on others. I don't want to have to lean on anyone. Keeping my distance... will mend my already breaking heart! You would be wise to follow suit, Sango."   
  
    "And miss out on everything important in life?" Sango asked, telling me with her voice that I was ludicrous for thinking such things. "You've gone over the deep end, Kagome. That's the true story. If you hadn't, the Kagome I know wouldn't have hurt that 13 year old girl in there by rejecting her brother- IN HER PRESENCE!"   
  
     I shook my head. She didn't know the whole story. She was going to get hurt too. "You don't get it."   
  
    "You're right," she laughed. The laughs died abruptly. "I don't. I would have... if you were Kagome- the one I knew. You're someone else entirely different from the one I beat this morning. I know I didn't cause it either."   
  
    "No one caused it," I mumbled. "I just see things a little more clearly now. Inuyasha will leave. Kouga will leave. Guess who goes with them Sango. Just guess. He can't stay and you know it."   
  
     Sango looked at me for a moment. "I won't distance myself and lessen the burden on my heart. Kagome wouldn't either. Not if it meant hurting the ones closest to her. Whoever you are, you will not hurt him like that. I won't let you."   
  
     I stared at her for a moment, noting the red locks had slowly changed, darkened. She was serious. I would have laughed at seeing her like that... if I was myself... Just like she said, I was different. But, I didn't care. My mind didn't care. My heart...   
  
     My heart was breaking anyway.   
  
    "You... You'll get closer and closer, just to be pulled away when you actually get the chance to be with him," I said sadly. "Sango- always the one to take chances.... And Aya- she'll be hurt, too."   
  
    "If you would be around us more," Sango began, "like you used to be, you'd know that we have already dealt with it."   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "We have always know," Sango stated. "So have you. We won't change just so that we don't get hurt... There is always a light at the end of a tunnel. A ray of hope."   
  
    "That can be taken from you by a mere cloud blocking the end," I breathed. "That black rain cloud always shows itself."   
  
    "But it doesn't always rain," Sango added. "You are a pessimist. Kagome was an optimist."   
  
     I laughed. "So 'Kagome' died and was replaced by 'you', eh?"   
  
    "It seems that way."   
  
     Sango shook her head, leaning on the wall and closing her eyes. I watched a couple walk down the hall, the woman giggling and the guy blushing and looking away. She punched his arm before it slipped around her waist and she leaned on him. They reached the end of the hall... and turned the corner.   
  
     _ **'It is a long, twisted road that fate has set our feet upon. Though it may seem like a straight path at its' beginning, it has many twists and turns that must be taken. And many crossroad are passed.'**_   
  
    "Miroku..."   
  
    "Hmm?" Sango asked, looking to me.   
  
    "Ah, nothing! I... I'm not doing this for me," I told her. "I'm doing it for Shippo- for my son."   
  
    "Is that what he wants?" she implored. "I doubt it Kagome. He wouldn't want you to lose Inuyasha just because of him."   
  
    "So I won't lose Inuyasha," I said. "I will never have had him, see? Listen, Sango-chan, I have a story to tell. Can we talk somewhere else?"   
  
    "Sure," she shrugged, walking to her room. Flipping on the light, she found a chair and plopped down. "So, what's the story?"   
  
     I looked around briefly. "Sugoi, you do a quick cleaning job."   
  
    "Yeah, and we helped Miroku and Kouga, also."   
  
    "Hmm... Well," I sighed, sitting in the vacant seat. "Today, after I took a shower to clean off the food you threw at me-"   
  
    "Which you completely deserved," Sango added.   
  
    "-Inuyasha decided it would be fun to mess with me again and somehow I ended up in bed with him- and not that way," I added hastily at her questioning expression. "We snuggled, that's all. After a few minutes... Shippo walked in and- oh, the things he said; it broke my heart, shattered it, Sango-chan!"   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
     I shook my head and looked at my feet. "His okaasan left him for a boyfriend, leaving him at the hospital. He feels like I'll do the same thing."   
  
    "But you won't leave him for Inuyasha," Sango stated. "I know you better than that."   
  
    "That's not all of it," I muttered. "I listened to him and Inuyasha when they talked- they thought I left. Shippo said that he didn't want me getting hurt... It would hurt him worse to see me hurt than to be hurt. If I chose between him and Inuyasha, it would be a no-win situation for Shippo. If I chose Inuyasha, I'd leave him. If I chose Shippo, I'd blame him for my losing Inuyasha. It's Shippo that will be hurt in the end."   
  
     Sango remained silent for a while, playing with her hair. "Kagome-chan," she spoke suddenly, "do you know what happened to my eye shadow?"   
  
    "N-NANI!? Were you even listening?" I screeched in rage.   
  
    "Hai... You took my eye shadow. You took Miroku and Kouga's boxers. You took Aya-chan's shoes, and mine," she listed. "None of those mean a thing. One thing does, and you need to see it. Everyone else does. You took our stuff... You stole his heart."   
  
    "Sa-"   
  
    "Iie, I don't want to hear it Kagome-chan," Sango interrupted. "No matter what you say, it will stay that way. Our stuff is something we can get back. Look into his eyes and you'll see he lost his heart."   
  
     I furrowed my brows, thinking. She was turning into a Miroku with all these word riddles, though I hadn't heard him speak like that in a while. I understood, but then I didn't.   
  
    "He can't get his heart back," she explained. "He lost it to you."   
  
    "Like Kikyo, I suppose?" I don't know where that came from. I hadn't thought about her in a long time.   
  
    "Iie... He didn't love her."   
  
    "And he doesn't love me, so it's the same thing," I hollered in frustration. "He hasn't lost his heart."   
  
    "You haven't looked in his eyes."   
  
    "And you have!?" I screamed, curling my fists as my eyes burned holes into the carpet.   
  


::::::silence::::::

  
  
    "Hai."   
  
     I looked at her serious expression for a moment, noting the concern in her eyes. Something was bothering her. "When?"   
  
    "Before I followed you, after you pushed him away. I just looked, to check."   
  
    "Tell me, then," I ordered. "Did you see a sunset?"   
  
     Sango smiled. "A week ago I would have rattled my brain for months and still not have understood. Now, I am pretty sure I do. Inuyasha and Miroku, they're alike. And completely different. Where one sees beauty, the other sees ruins. A sunset, in Inuyasha's eyes, would be the opposite of Miroku's, wouldn't it be?"   
  
     I nodded, looking at my hands. I had one thing plaguing my mind at the moment, and it wasn't anything Sango had said. Kikyo... she hadn't completely lost him, or had she?   
  
    "Then, hai, I saw a sunset," she concluded. "I saw pain and sadness, hurt and betrayal. But, the sun hasn't set."   
  
    "Is that why you and Miroku haven't fully swapped brains?" I giggled.   
  
     Sango, in return, grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at me, laughing. "I'm that bad, huh?"   
  
    "Hai," I smirked. "And a bit worse."   
  
     She sighed, "I guess it can't be helped."   
  
     We laughed for a while, recalling a few 'lines' we heard from Miroku and a few jokes we had made on our trip.   
  
    "Some week, huh?"   
  
    "Yeah," I muttered. "And to think it will end in what- two days?"   
  
    "I guess so... Well, it doesn't matter," Sango said. "I'm going to make the best of it. What do you say, Kagome?"   
  
    "I say... I am not going to get any closer than I am, but I'll be more considerate," I answered.   
  
     She didn't like that reply and clearly shown her disapproval. "That's it!? After all of this, you'll still keep him away! What's Shippo going to think about it? 'Oh, okaasan never liked him to begin with?' I don't think so."   
  
     She shook her head and stood. Walking over to me, she pulled me up from my seat by my shirt's collar. I just watched as she stared at me, her teeth clenched.   
  
    "He will be thinking, 'I already made her choose. I already broke her heart, and Inuyasha had his broken too. It's all my fault'," she mimicked. "That is what he will think."   
  
    "I will make sure that he doesn't, Sango, and I won't be hurt by some famous rock star who has everything waiting for him when he's out of my sight. Girls already swoon over him," I mumbled. "Though they seem to go after Miroku first, then him after houshi's antics are noticed. I guess Kouga would be last, then, huh?"   
  
    "Not to Aya-chan," Sango said. "And Inuyasha wasn't second to you."   
  
    "Yeah, but he was my enemy when I first saw him again," I responded, shrugging her hold on my shoulders off. "Miroku was too conceited, Kouga's dim. Sesshomaru was too cold."   
  
    "You can't say you seriously thought of him like that," Sango gasped.   
  
    "Honto, I didn't, but I might have," I mumbled. "Hiten is still waiting," I continued, offhandedly. "He'd stay."   
  
    "Inuyasha might!"   
  
    "He won't! And since when have you cared enough to defend _HIM_ anyway!?" I shouted, pushing Sango away. "Until you see the look on Shippo's face when Inuyasha leaves, you won't understand. And since I won't be with him, you won't see that heart breaking look."   
  
     I began to leave, only to have Sango try to stop me.   
  
    "Iie, Sango-chan. This little 'chat' is over with," I muttered.   
  
    "Well, try and cheer up when you're around the others, okay?" Sango suggested. "Maybe that will help everyone else deal with your... decision. You need to either explain it to Inuyasha or leave him as he is. Don't play around with his heart anymore.... Oh, and one more thing... Kagome... you won't have anyone to lean on after we reach land. Remember that."   
  
     _'Right, I'm suppose to cheer up after she says something like that!'_ I thought, partially realizing that I had left the room and was now returning to the diner.   
  
     It was all wrong. Everything was wrong. I had made it that way, I couldn't change it back.   
  
     That's all I needed to know when I looked at each person in turn; my companions were sitting at their tables, talking about this, that, and the other. They wouldn't question me. They didn't want to, not when they could get the answers from Sango.   
  
     I sighed and took my place at the table with Inuyasha. Rin and Shippo had joined my mother and Mrs. Sasayaku while I was gone. Talking quieted a bit, but it didn't stop, though I didn't care. Instead of tuning in to the conversation about the correct shoes to where during a dance and the best ways to dance, I looked to the sky.   
  
     Countless stars pierce the blackness, lighting the ground below them- or in this case, the water. The moon's reflection was distorted by the small ripples in the ocean, as was the glow of life from the cruiser. After a while, I began a game of connect the dots. Boring...   
  
    "Hellloooooo!!!!" Ayame yelled, waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Kagome!"   
  
    "Uh- eh?"   
  
    "I said that my mother will watching the kids for the night and wondered if you wanted to do 'game night' tonight or tomorrow."   
  
    "Oh," I muttered. "Well, I suppose it's up to everyone else. How about we vote?"   
  
    "Alright," Inuyasha spoke. "Whoever is up for games tonight, say 'Aye'."   
  
    "Aye!" Ayame and Kouga shouted in unison.   
  
    "Aye!" Miroku added after hearing Sango's cheer.   
  
    "Okay... That's four for tonight-"   
  
    "Five," Inuyasha corrected me.   
  
    "Alright- five for tonight and one indifferent," I stated. "Looks like tonight's for games." I drained the rest of my drink before rising from my chair. "Where are we gonna play?"   
  
     The others were silent for a moment before Ayame spoke. "How about our room?"   
  
    "Sure!" Miroku chimed, smiling for all he was worth. I laughed and shook my head.   
  
    "Ayame-chan!" Sango huffed in protest.   
  
    "Nani?" she asked innocently. Sango gave her a flat look, rolling her eyes.   
  
    "Nothing."   
  
     Everyone remained in their seats, doing absolutely nothing while I stood their like an idiot.   
  
    "WELL!?" I shouted, startling them all. "Are we gonna play or not?"   
  
    "Oh!"   
  
     In the next five minutes, we had all gathered in Sango and Ayame's room, carrying with us a cooler my 'foreseeing mother' had prepared along with a few bags of chips and some munchies- ya know, cookies and licorice. Things like that.   
  
     Sango immediately proceeded to stuff their dresser in the bathroom and lock the door. Ayame followed suit and locked the closet, confusing the guys.   
  
    "Nani...?" Inuyasha questioned.   
  
    "Don't trust ya," Ayame answered before Sango could say anything. Everyone seemed to understand the meaning, though.   
  
    "Right... So," I sighed, "what do we play first?"   
  
     Miroku stepped forward with the most serious of expressions. "In the situation we find ourselves in, I believe it would be best to entertain ourselves with a friendly game in which all that is needed is a bottle."   
  
     Sango slanted a flat look at the drummer, sighing in disgust. "Spin the bottle is not on tonight's list, Miroku."   
  
    "What about tomorrow's list?" he asked expectantly.   
  
    "Iie."   
  
    "The day after's?"   
  
    "Iie, Miroku."   
  
    "The day after the day after tomorrow's?"   
  
    "MIROKU! The answer is IIE! It will remain that way, understand?" Sango yelled irritatedly. Miroku pouted.   
  
    "Well?" Ayame wondered. "What game?"   
  
     Kouga was next to suggest one, which was my first choice. Truth or Dare. (A/N: Yes, I know it is over used, but I have a reason, as always. ^_^ Scary, I actually pre-thought this part... ^-^;)   
  
    "Sure," Sango and Ayame chirped, finding a spot to sit on the bed. I joined them and Miroku tried, but was pushed off by none other than... All three of us!!! Yes, we are cruel. Oh, and needless to say, I was feeling much better.   
  
     Sulkily, Miroku took a seat in a chair nearest to Inuyasha- funny that I noted that- and Kouga occupied the other. Inuyasha had found a comfortable spot in the wall to lean on, crossing his arms over his chest. Hmm... I hadn't seen him like that since the day I adopted Shippo... Strange...   
  
    "So, who's first?" Ayame asked.   
  
    "Me!" Sango and Miroku unisoned. The two looked at each other while the rest of us burst into laughter.   
  
    "Ladies first," Miroku offered.   
  
    "Well then, ask someone," Sango jeered.   
  
     Miroku winced, "that hurt." He shook his head, smirking. "Fine then. Ayame, truth or dare?"   
  
    "Ah... Truth?" Ayame spoke uncertainly.   
  
    "What ever happened to your date with Inuyasha?"   
  
    "Oh! I forgot about it," Ayame mumbled with wide eyes. "I can't believe I forgot! Shoot." She slapped her forehead. "Well, Inuyasha? What'd'ya say? Still wanna go on that date?" She asked sweetly.   
  
     Inuyasha was taken aback by the question. He looked to Kouga, noticing the narrowing eyes. "Nah, I think I'll pass, unless your still up to it." She shook her head. "Fine by me."   
  
    "'Kay!" She cheered. "Hmmm... Sango, truth or dare?"   
  
    "Dare," she said, boldly.   
  
    "Okay... Then I dare you..." She thought for a while before a smile spread over her face. Leaning over she whispered the dare to Sango, who in turn went pale.   
  
    "Iie, Aya-chan, onegai," Sango plead. Ayame only smiled brighter.   
  
     For a moment, Sango remained motionless, her eyes closed. I could have been wrong, but it sounded like she was counting under her breath. When she quit, she looked to me then smiled.   
  
    "Ne, I don't think this dare would really hurt," she muttered. That confused me... And scared me to death. "It might do some good. Kagome, pay very close attention, alright?"   
  
     I gulped and nodded, backing away from my friend. Whatever the dare was, I was sure that I didn't want to know right then. Or ever, for that matter. She was determined to complete whatever it was.   
  
     When she stood and walked over toward Miroku, I sighed, shaking my head. So what, she was dared to kiss Miroku. Why would that help? Why should I even pay attention? What was the big deal?   
  
     The bigger question in my mind was _ 'Why the HELL would Ayame dare her to do something so silly? Everyone knows that they like each other...! It should have been something more embarrassing,'_ I thought, extremely displeased. I was expecting more.   
  
     Well, Miroku seemed unbelievably happy as Sango slowly approached him. She maintained eye contact with him the entire time, right up until she grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt collar and yanked him forward, closing the gap between them.   
  
     The entire room gasped when their lips met, including Ayame and Inuyasha. Miroku visible stiffened and I would have laughed and commented on it. I would have, if I hadn't noticed that I was in the same situation without enough air to in my lungs to do anymore than remain conscious.   
  
     I bit my lip from yelping or calling my friend anything other than her name. Fists at my side alerted me that I was more than angry enough to knock her out right then and there, but I didn't. I no longer cared, right? At least, I wasn't supposed to. I had to- for Shippo, I had to leave it be.   
  
     Still, my vision turned red as I noted that she wasn't pulling back yet. Jealousy really did do some strange things to the mind. _'Wait- jealousy? I'm not jealous... Iie, I'm not...'_ But, I knew the truth. I was jealous and the same thing had happened at the mall when he had carried Sango. Until he was no longer in my sight, I would always think of him as mine...   
  
     _'Mine... I...'_ My eyes narrowed considerably, a dark aura surrounding me. I couldn't stop it.   
  
     When Sango pulled away, she stepped back, apologizing, then turned toward me, mouthing 'nothing, huh?' Inuyasha stared at the back of her head, blinking a few times, before looking at Miroku. His co-workers were not at all happy with him at this moment. First Ayame's question, then Sango's kiss. Bad mix. Not that I care.   
  
     Sango cleared her throat, sitting back on the bed. "Well... Kouga, truth or dare?"   
  
    "Truth," he said wide-eyed. "Do you think I'm dumb enough to choose dare after that?"   
  
    "Hai," Sango and I whispered.   
  
    "Iie," Sango said louder. "Truth it is then. What do you think about Aya- chan and her mother?"   
  
    "Umm... Well... I... Uh."   
  
    "Come on, spit it out," Sango ordered.   
  
    "AyameisawonderfulpersonthatIcouldspendtherestofmylifewithandhermomisanicean dverystrangewoman," he said, all in one breath. He took a deep breath, looking away with a blush.   
  
     Ayame looked down, also blushing with a small smile. I grinned, nudging her. That confession certainly cheered me up. After all of that, Kouga had finally forgotten about me. I was soooo relieved. And my old cheerful mind was back with it.   
  
    "Ne, Kouga, I think you just said 'I love her'," I commented. That earned me a bop on the head from Sango and an elbow in the stomach from Ayame. Sugoi, my friends are violent!   
  
     I sighed, standing up. I was getting thirsty and wouldn't mind a few chips. The cooler was conveniently placed next to Miroku... Convenient my ass. Still, I wasn't going to let a minor detour stop me.   
  
     Kneeling next to the cooler, I whispered up to the still semi-tense Miroku. "Don't worry, she loves you. Trust me."   
  
    "And why should I?"   
  
    "Because, I wouldn't lie- OH KAMI-SAMA!" I shouted as I stared into the cooler. For a moment I just blinked, trying to readjust my eyes. Two packs of beer along with the cokes and Pepsi's- and of course the added bottle of vodka- was stuffed into the ice. "You have got to be joking!"   
  
    "Nani?" Sango asked. I looked up, coming face to face with Miroku who beamed.   
  
    "Yo, your mom is one awesome chick!" he exclaimed.   
  
     Shooting him a dry look, I sighed. "That is my mother you are talking about, Miroku," I stated.   
  
    "Well, hello Ms. Obvious," Inuyasha sneered. My head snapped around.   
  
    "Hai, and a dandy hello to you, too, Grumpy," I hissed.   
  
    "Wench," he shot back.   
  
    "Jerk!"   
  
    "Loser!"   
  
    "BAKA!"   
  
    "BITCH!"   
  
    "BASTARD!"   
  
    "SLUT!"   
  
    "Why YOU!" I shouted, attempting to lung at the singer. Miroku blocked my path, telling me to calm down. "You... Come say that to my face you COWARD!"   
  
    "I don't want to be anywhere NEAR you, wannabe," he smirked.   
  
    "Wannabe? You're the wannabe!" I shouted, not sure what I meant, but hey, it was all I could think of. "Why don't you go-"   
  
    "WHAT IS IN THE COOLER!?" Sango screamed. My attention turned to her.   
  
     For a moment I just bit my tongue, taking a few deep breaths. Shoving houshi away, I stood and dusted myself of- still taking deep breaths. That was one of the worst arguments I had ever had, and I was glad Sango had interrupted...   
  
    "I'll give you three guesses, and no peeking," I said, plastering a smile on my face.   
  
     Sango's expression went flat. "Which does she want first? A Son-in-law or a biological grandchild?"   
  
    "Huh?" Miroku implored.   
  
    "A grandchild," I stated. Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Iie, it's not that," I answered her unspoken guess. "That is meant to 'prevent' it, Sango."   
  
    "Then it's alcohol," Sango said, rolling her eyes.   
  
    "Honto!?" Kouga and Inuyasha asked. It seemed Inuyasha was over that dispute.   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "Does she know that we are all minors?" Miroku asked.   
  
     I nodded.   
  
     In the blink of an eye, I found myself being squished between the chair and someone else, though I couldn't tell who. When I finally had enough room to look around, Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting over a bottle of beer, completely forgetting about the others.   
  
     I sighed, turning my attention to the girls. "Should we?"   
  
     Ayame and Sango looked at each other for a moment before both of them got a mischievous sparkle in their eyes. "Sure."   
  
     Needless to day, the night got more interesting.   
  
     Much more interesting.   
  
     And it all started with the next one up to Truth or Dare.   
  
    "So, Inuyasha," Kouga began, sitting back in his chair. "Truth or dare?" 


	35. A Drink While Playing is Innocent Right?

_A Drink While Playing is Innocent... Right?_

  
  
  
  
    ~ So, you finally got them to play the game, though it wasn't all that hard. Now, all that needs to happen is for you to have a turn to ask someone 'truth or dare'. Well, until that time, just sit back, relax and enjoy the bottle of beer that you're holding. Hey- what are you doing with a beer?! And what in the world is your mother schemeing now? Perhaps the 'Scheme Queen' is trying to get you closer to someone... A someone you're determained to stay away from.. What are you gonna do now? And for Kami- sama's sake, throw that beer away! ~   
  
    "Truth," Inuyasha answered Kouga.   
  
     Kouga smirked, "Who kisses better- Sango or Kagome?"   
  
     Inuyasha remained completely calm, whereas I totally flipped out. What was I supposed to think about that?   
  
    "What makes you think I kissed Kagome?"   
  
     _'Nice save,'_ I grudgingly praised him, disregarding the rules of the game.   
  
    "Everyone knows you did," Kouga stated. "It's clear as day." And I thought he was supposed to be dim...   
  
    "Hmm... It's a hard decision," he mumbled. I turned to him with wide eyes. He had to think about it!?   
  
     That got me going again, my anger rising. I couldn't stop myself from lashing out, except for the fact that I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop the outburst. The bitting stopped abruptly as he looked me straight in the eyes.   
  
    "Sango's kiss did have any feeling behind it," he stated. My heart definitly skipped a beat right then, but his next comment almost sent me to tears. "But that also means that she didn't have to fake any feelings in her kiss, unlike the other one."   
  
    "You bastard," I snarled, looking away.   
  
    "Nani? Does the truth really hurt that much?" he sneered.   
  
     I felt the tears come and closed my eyes to hold them back.   
  
    "Iie. The truth doesn't hurt," I said. I felt Ayame grab my arm in warning to stop.   
  
    "What's your answer, then?" Kouga asked after a slight pause.   
  
    "The kiss, or the feelings after?" Inuyasha implored. "Which should I answer?"   
  
    "Both," he answered.   
  
    "Her, then Sango, I'd say."   
  
     Now that hurt... That right there could have sent me into tears. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction, though. "Your turn to ask," I muttered. I didn't want to think about that anymore.   
  
    "Alright, you, truth or dare?" he asked.   
  
     I felt bile rise in my throat and forced it back with a swig from my beer... he wouldn't even call me by name...   
  
    "Dare me, I'm not scared of anything- not when it comes to you," I stated, opening my watery eyes. I blinked the tears away as I listened to the gears turning in his mind. "Don't overheat yourself thinking."   
  
    "Don't worry about me," he stated. "Save it for someone that cares."   
  
    "You're right- which is truly unbelievable-, I shouldn't waste something so valuable," I muttered.   
  
    "Though it isn't valuable, you needn't waste your breath with petty insults," he retorted.   
  
    "Sugoi," I mockingly exclaimed, "you sounded smart just then."   
  
     He shook his head, smirking. "You want a dare? I have the perfect thing then. Go drown yourself."   
  
    "Okay," I chirped, standing to make my way to the pool area.   
  
    "Sit down," he ordered. "Your dare is to sit with my buddy over here," he said, patting Miroku on the back.   
  
    "Sit with him," I repeated flatly. "Surely that can't be the whole dare."   
  
    "It is," Inuyasha said. "But the thing is, the only available spot is his lap, seeing as his arms take up the armrests."   
  
     I looked over to Miroku, shaking my head. "You're insane to think that would present a problem to me," I smiled.   
  
    "For the duration of the game," he added.   
  
    "Even with my knowledge of what he will mostlikely do, I still say 'fine'," I replied, walking over to the drummer. "It's better than standing near you."   
  
    "Oh, that hurt," he muttered sarcatically.   
  
    "Good. I'm glad to hear it." With that, I took my seat, wrapping my arms about houshi's neck and cuddling into him.   
  
     Miroku just looked at me a while, then looked at his beer with accussing eyes. Then looked back at me and pinched himself. "Ite." I laughed as he rubbed his self-abused arm.   
  
    "Right. Miroku," I said sweetly, batting my eyes. "Truth or dare, kawaii?"   
  
    "Um... Truth?" he guessed.   
  
    "Bingo!" I giggled. "I mean... Alright, truth it is. Hmm... A question... a question... Oh what to ask?"   
  
     He seemed to become increasingly more nervous. Shifting around, he leaned as far away from me as possible.   
  
    "Ah, I got the perfect question," I cheered. Leaning up, I kissed him once.   
  
     This time, Miroku slapped himself to check if it was real. Sango fumed- I could tell that without even looking back. Inuyasha had looked away, which gave me a perverse sense of satisfaction. Ayame and Kouga were confused. All was going according to plan.   
  
    "Now, Miroku," I said sweetly, "tell us all the truth. How many kisses have you had- besides the ones from relatives?"   
  
     A bark of laughter resounded from Inuyasha. "You are a vixen- not a tiger." He stopped abruptly, shooting me a dark look. "Bitch."   
  
    "That would be a dog, and you said it, I didn't make you," I hissed. I turned back to Miroku, cheering up instantly. "Well?"   
  
     Miroku stuttered, shooting a look between me and Sango fearfully. "I-I- I...I... That wa-was..." His jaw clenched as he looked me in the eyes. "That is so cheating, Kagome."   
  
    "Well, I'm not telling anyone, now am I?" I asked, innocent as could be. "Therefore, I'm not breaking my promise."   
  
    "You," was all he said before taking a drink from his beer and leaning into the chair with closed eyes.   
  
    "Houshi," I called in warning.   
  
    "Two."   
  
     I looked to Sango with a grin.   
  
     It took a while for her to understood, but when she did Sango looked like she was about to cry out of joy. Before Miroku opened his eyes, Sango had found it more important to look out the room's single window.   
  
    "She's is happier than you could imagine," I whispered. "If I wasn't sitting here, you'd problably have an estatic Sango in your arms."   
  
     Miroku grinned sadly. "Arigato."   
  
    "I hope it wasn't too damaging to your pride, or image," I said.   
  
    "Not at all."   
  
    "Your turn, Miroku," Ayame spoke.   
  
    "Alright then," he said, clearing his throat. "Sango, truth or dare?"   
  
     Sango stiffened visibly. She didn't turn away from the window as she drank some more beer from her half empty bottle. Sugoi, people could drink around here. "Truth."   
  
    "What do you care more about? Family, friends, or 'boyfriends'?"   
  
    "I would have to say my family," she said, adding for her own satisfaction, "boyfriends are on the bottom of my list, right after pets."   
  
    "Kirara's at the bottom of your list?" I exclaimed astoundedly.   
  
    "Iie, I just told you she's before Miro-" she cut off abruptly, choking on her words.   
  
    "That's what I thought," I muttered, tweaking Miroku's nose. "Did you hear that, kawaii? You take up her 'boyfriend' spot on the list of 'Important Things in Life'."   
  
     Ayame and Miroku laughed with me as Inuyasha looked away disgustedly and Kouga hiccuped. Sango rested her head in her arms that were folded on the window ledge, cursing herself a fool.   
  
    "My turn," she muttered into her arms. "Kagome, truth or dare?"   
  
     I knew that I was treading on thin ice either way. Truth could be damaging and dare could be embarrassing/damaging/hurtful/frightening/crazy..."Truth."   
  
    "Kagome, what feeling did you put behind your kiss, was it real, why did it change, and why did you kiss him?"   
  
    "NANI!?" I hollared. "That's more than one question!"   
  
    "Iie, I made it into one question," she stated, still refusing to turn around. That blush of hers must have been horrible.   
  
     I thought for a while before one thing came to me. She hadn't said what kiss. I smirked as I answered each of her questions.   
  
    "I put friendship into it. It was real. It hasn't changed. I did it to show you that you didn't have to worry- you were the first one he kissed."   
  
     That got her to turn around.   
  
     "That is not what I meant and you know it."   
  
    "Hai, but you didn't say which kiss, now did you?"   
  
     Sango looked at Inuyasha before shooting her attention back to me, her glare reprouchful. "Kagome, you will lose everything if you don't stop this non-sense."   
  
    "Whatever happened to '-chan', or 'you' by the way? Did the old Kagome come back?" I asked in anger.   
  
    "Iie. My friend isn't back," Sango muttered.   
  
     Everything was turing against me again and when I looked at Inuyasha, I noticed that it was my fault. Something had happened to his eyes again. Like Sango had mentioned, there was a sunset- but this sunset was one that seemed to be the last the world would see. The sunset was in ruins... That was what she had meant, and how she had know.   
  
     Still looking into his eyes, I answered Sango one more time; I spoke the true answer to the true question.   
  
    "I put my love into it and it was real. It hasn't changed, but... I have to keep my distance for my sake- and Shippo's as well," I said. Then, unwrapping my arms from Miroku's neck, I clutched onto his shirt, burring my face in Miroku's chest. "I did it, because I felt as if my world would end if I didn't, and that I'd hurt him... Your eyes changed."   
  
     There was a silence, which scared me. It was as if I was being judged for everything. I was waiting for anything, anything at all. I shouldn't have, though.   
  
    "Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "You chose 'truth', not 'lying through my teeth'."   
  
     I sobbed. That was my sentance right there. I had already lost.   
  
    "Grow up, Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed, wrapping his arms around me. "If she was lying, she wouldn't have looked you in the eyes- nor would she have tried to hide when she was finished. If you still have not learned anything about her, then you don't deserve something so precious as her love."   
  
     I quieted, thank him quietly, but... _'I shouldn't be crying in his arms,'_ I thought. _'I'm supposed to be in Inuyasha's arms, being comforted by him, not Miroku... This is best, though. Isn't it? To stay away?'_   
  
    "Kikyo really fucked up your judgement," Kouga muttered, hiccuping. "Everyone can see she loves you- and after *hic* that confession... *hic*... anata no baka, Inuyasha."   
  
    "Love is a fleeting feeling in which one being becomes infatuated with another- nothing more," I said, drying my tears and looking at Inuyasha with a sad smile. "Obviously that is all it was for me when it came to you...   
  
    "And that right there was the biggest lie of my life. THAT was 'lying through my teeth'."   
  
     Inuyasha just stared at me before looking away. After a moment, his gaze fell to the floor, lost in thought.   
  
    "Aya-chan," I called. She looked up from her empty bottle. "Truth or dare?"   
  
    "Dare," she stated confidently.   
  
    "Alright," I said, twisting to reach the cooler. I tossed her another beer. "Do you think you can down it in 60 seconds?"   
  
     Catching the bottle, she looked at it for a moment. "Yikes... You got a watch?"   
  
    "Iie," I said, looking for a clock. There wasn't one in sight. "Anyone else?"   
  
    "Here," Inuyasha muttered, tossing me his.   
  
    "Arigatou," I managed to say through my grinding teeth. "Ready, Aya-chan?"   
  
    "Hai," she replied, poping the cap off.   
  
    "GO!"   
  
     20 seconds later, half of the bottle was gone...   
  
    "Go Aya-chan," Sango cheered, while Kouga watched with a crooked smile.   
  
    "Yeah," he cheered with her.   
  
     39.34 seconds later a chorus of cheers rang throughout the air as Ayame tossed the bottle onto the bed, yelling at the top of her lungs.   
  
    "I DID IT! BOOYA! Yeah, BOOYAKA!!!!" She screemed, using one of her more famous childhood words. (A/N: If you have played FF8 and checked Selfie's 'Commity' thing on the computer terminal in the classroom and read her 'diary', you would know about this 'booyaka' word... Other than that, I doubt you'd know. Truely, it doesn't mean anything, but I think it's quite a funny sounding word.) "Kami-sama that was awful!"   
  
     Then the giggling started.   
  
     She decided it was a good time to start a pillow fight, grabbing the nearest pillow and swatting Sango in the back of the head. Sango yipped and dropped her beer out the window, turning to snatch the pillow from Ayame. The game then became tug-of-war until Sango succeded in claiming the feather-stuffed head rest.   
  
    "PILLOW FIGHT," Kouga yipped, joining the battle.   
  
     I also joined after I saw Sango being overpowered by the 'wolves of naivete' tag team. Taking hold of the nearest pillow, I pummeled into Kouga, knocking him away only to be hit from behind by Miroku. Sango slammed her pillow into Miroku's face while she confiscated his pillow as well.   
  
     Sango was a good player, but she wasn't good when she didn't have someone to guard her back. That's where I came in. I pushed Ayame away, while continuing to block Kouga's attacks. Sango had her hands full with keeping Inuyasha at bay and Miroku pillow-less.   
  
     Dislodging Ayame's weapon from her grip, I turned to claim it. I ducked in just enough time to miss being hit by Kouga... Big mistake on my half.   
  
     Sango was struck in the back and went flying forward, right into Miroku, who stumbled back, flipping them both over a chair. I didn't get the chance to check on them as Ayame attacked me with her reclaimed pillow. Not having enough time to move or block it, I closed my eyes and waited for impact, which never came.   
  
    "You just gonna stand there?" Inuyasha's voice called.   
  
     Opening my eyes, I found him blocking the two attackers. I allowed myself a small smile before I joined in beating the two. It was nice to be by his side again. Even if it wouldn't last. Maybe Sango was right... I should enjoy his company- never mind the hurtful comments- while I could.   
  
     After a few moments, my pillow was flung from my hands and a pillow was heading toward my face. Inuyasha blocked it with his back, facing me with a grin. He snatched Ayame's pillow and pushed her back into Kouga, sending them to the floor in fits of laughter. And he did it all without turning away.   
  
     I looked at the two, giggling at the scene. Only when arms wrapped themselves around my waist, did I notice the singer was smiling. And I couldn't help but smile back as I flung my plans out the window.   
  
     The kiss that followed that smile was unbelievable. This time, nothing was held back. All of his feelings were spoken with that kiss. His heart really had been in my hands and I wasn't going to give it back, not now.   
  
     My arms snaked around his neck as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Let me say just one thing. French kissing, though strange for the first time, gives you one of the most intense sensations you'll ever experience and remain 'innocent'. You know what I mean. ^_~   
  
     I, being a begginer at such things, was at a loss and extremely self-conscious, though that didn't last. Before I knew it, my mind was responding on instinct and it damn near suffocated me.   
  
     Pulling back at last, my ears began to hear things other than my beating heart... Sango was going to DIE!!!   
  
    "Looks like your mom's plan is gonna work," she laughed.   
  
    "SANGO!!!" I shouted, turning to beat my friend only to find her in one of the most comprimising positions I had ever seen. "Oh, gomen nasai. I didn't know I was intruding on you two," I apologised, holding back my grin and feighning a shocked expression.   
  
     Sango seemed to remember the fact that she was stradling Miroku and lept backward. She spun away, a blush crossing her face like wildfire.   
  
    "Miroku, you wouldn't mind explaining that to me, would you?" I asked sweetly.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "She just can't resist me," he beemed.   
  
    "HENTAI!" she screeched, flinging a pillow at his face. "You pinched my butt," she hissed. "I was merely trying to decapatate you as payback, not raise your ego, jerk."   
  
    "I don't think it's his ego you raised," I whispered to myself. Inuyasha chuckled.   
  
    "Did you say something?" Sango asked, curiously.   
  
    "Iie."   
  
    "*hic*It's my t- *hic* -turn," Ayame muttered. "Truth or *hic* dare, Inuyasha?"   
  
     Inuyasha looked at the drunken girl for a moment. When he looked away, I was wishing like hell that he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking.   
  
    "You didn't complete your dare," he stated with a wicked grin. "You know what that means."   
  
     I know that it might sound extremely dumb, but I didn't. I truely didn't. See, no one ever failed to complete their dares when I played with Ayame and Sango. This was one hell of a shock to me...   
  
    "I-iie, I don't know," I stated, backing up slightly. "W-What does that mean?"   
  
     His grin spread. "That's a bummer for you. You really shouldn't have got up. Ne, I get to choose the consequence."   
  
     _'Oh... that's not good...'_ I backed away from him, thinking of the quickest way out of this. "H-how was I supposed to know the game wasn't done? Everyone stopped playing. Thi-this is a new game, right?" I asked Ayame. She shook her head.   
  
    "If it was a new game, then someone else should start it," he stated.   
  
    "Iie *hic*. I'm starting it!" Ayame wailed.   
  
    "Too bad for you," Inuyasha beemed. "Guys, what do you think it should be?"   
  
    "Nan- I thought you chose," I said, back away even further.   
  
     He smirked. "I can have help."   
  
    "Lap dances!" Miroku cheered.   
  


*****THUD*****

  
  
    "Iie," Sango hissed.   
  
    "Strip tease?"   
  


*****SLAP*****

  
  
    "Iie."   
  
    "How about-"   
  


*****CRASH*****

  
  
    "Iie."   
  
     Miroku kept his mouth closed, rubbing his abused skull. I shook my head in sympathy. He could be beat senseless and still never learn. I was begining to doubt anyone had any sense anymore... Sugoi, that was a lot of anys.   
  
    "You're not helping," Inuyasha stated. "Sure, something embarrassing would be nice, but nothing that perverted, alright?"   
  
    "Then how about... she's the first to drink the vodka?" Miroku stated.   
  
    "Vodka?" I repeated. "Why...?"   
  
    "Hmm," Inuyasha hummed, walking to the cooler. "How about a mix? Coke or Pepsi?"   
  
    "Pepsi," I replied, still confused.   
  
     I watched curiously as Inuyasha opened a Pepsi bottle and drank from it. He then poured vodka into the soda, not being considerate in the least, filling the Pepsi bottle to the brim. The only thing about this whole situation that I found funny was the fact that he tried it first and wound up choking.   
  
    "Yeah, this'll do," he muttered, handing me the bottle as he continued to clear his throat. "Before you pass out, that bottle will be empty, understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now-"   
  
    "Truth or dare?" Ayame spoke, yawning.   
  
    "Dare," he said confidently.   
  
    "Then the shirt has to go... and... Hold on, I'll be right back," Ayame said, unsteadly leaving the room. "There's more... *hic*"   
  
     In Ayame's absence, Inuyasha discarded his shirt, causing my face to heat up. That was not going good with the repulsive drink I was downing. I truly am still stumped as to how I drank any of that. I wonder if that was even safe... It was making my mind think some interesting things with the sight before me.   
  
    "We need some better dares," Inuyasha muttered.   
  
     I took a seat on the bed, staring at his back unblinkingly. My mind had gone on vacation. It really must have since, in no time at all, Ayame had stumbled back into the room and flung one of my bras at him. I didn't budge; I muttered and swore at the bottle in my hands for causing hallucination.   
  
    "T- *hic* that's the rest," she explained. "Until the game ends, you'll where that."   
  
     And the worst part of the matter was the fact that it was lacy and- I don't know why, since I despise such colors- pink... I hate pink. That bra was going out the window as soon as he gave it back.   
  
     Oh, but once I saw the look on his face, I considered keeping it. It matched perfectly with the blush, complete with wide eyes. He gulped a few times before slipping it on... and unsuccesfully clasping it.   
  
    "Uh... how the hell...?" he muttered, trying to twist around and study it. Miroku laughed.   
  
    "Surely it isn't that hard," he snorted.   
  
    "Then, by all means, try it," Inuyasha hissed.   
  
    "Iie," Miroku replied, waving his hands in dimissal. "It's your dare."   
  
     A few minutes later, Sango had felt a sudden pang of pity and helped him out.   
  
     "Arigatou," he mumbled, sitting next to me. "I don't know how you do it."   
  
    "You never will either," I stated. "You won't be wearing anymore of my bras. Ever."   
  
    "Good," he sighed. "Well, my turn-"   
  
    "Yo baby," Miroku called. "Wanna date?"   
  


*****BONK*****

  
  
     Inuyasha's fist found its way to Miroku with incredable speed, knocking him backward and straight into... I'll give you three seconds to guess...   
  
     1...   
  
     2...   
  
     3...   
  
     SANGO!!! Duh, like you didn't know that.   
  
     Sango, amazingly didn't respond in anyway, except for pushing him away. Miroku, taking one bold move, rested his head in her lap, smiling charmingly. Blushing, my friend looked away. I didn't laugh, believe it or not. I thought it was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen, and I wasn't going to ruin it.   
  
    "Inuyasha, it's your turn," I spoke, watching Miroku's eyes close. He was going to fall asleep, I just knew he was... That might not be the best thing for him though...   
  
    "Right... Sango, truth or dare?" he asked, turning Sango's attention away from the wall.   
  
    "Um... Dare," she muttered.   
  
     Alright, let's pause for a moment. I don't know how it happened, but I could truly hear Inuyasha's thoughts and the smirk that formed. I was going to tell her to change her choice before he spoke, but my throat wouldn't work. The drink was finally getting to me and all I could manage to do was giggle, thinking how much fun it would be to swim in the milky way out in space... My mind was that far gone.   
  
    "Your dare, San-san," he spoke quietly, "is to spend the night with houshi. The entire night."   
  
    "Na-"   
  
    "Shh," Inuyasha scolded. "He's asleep. If you don't wake him up, then you won't have any problem with him. Otherwise..."   
  
     And he let that sentance trail off with as much threat as possible.   
  
    "Alright," she huffed, looking away again.   
  
     It was at least another ten minutes before Sango spoke again. Everything had gone quiet, and I guess she just had to break it...   
  
    "Truth or dare, Kagome?"   
  
    "... Dare," I answered, staring at my 1/3 of a drink left. I didn't think I could manage to drink the rest, but I was going to, even if it killed me... Well, maybe not anything that drastic.   
  
    "You alright?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "Then I dare you... iie... never mind," she muttered. "Kagome, if you don't mind, do you think you could sing- or are you too far gone?"   
  
    "Hai, I can I suppose," I said, looking around.   
  
     Ayame and Kouga had unbelievably fallen asleep with each other on the floor. Sango had leened back against a wall, running her fingers through Miroku's hair. Trying his best to get my bra off, Inuyasha was the only one up- truly up.   
  
     Giggling, I unhooked the 'damned thing', as Inuyasha put it, and sat back on the bed, closing my eyes. I sobered up slightly, trying to keep myself from messing up the song I began to sing. I don't know where it came from, but the melody and the words... They were my own.   
  
"I've been searching the world looking for you   
And now that I've found you, I don't know what to do,   
Should I risk my happiness to stay by your side   
Or keep my feelings bottled up inside my mind,   
Should I lose the truth in lies, or let the truth be found   
-Either way, I have to hide my heart with you around,-   
The choice became even harder with just one kiss   
And I searched the world just to deal with this   
  
............... and my world is spinning,"   
  
     I ended it with a giggle. That was the truth right there; my vision was blurring. I fell back, lying on the bed with a sigh, until the giggles continued. I did NOT feel up to doing anything and I couldn't have even if I had truly wanted to... That drink was getting to me, again.   
  
     The bed shifted as I was enveloped in two strong arms, which were gentle beyond reason. My giggles died when he spoke. "Give me another chance... Whatever I did wrong, gomen."   
  
    "You... you didn't do anything wrong," I muttered. "I... *hic* *giggle* Gomen nasai, Inuyasha. *hic* I was wrong."   
  
    "You're drunk," he stated.   
  
    "Nah! I ain't dru-*hic*-nk," I mumbled, giggling again. (A/N: Try saying drunk and hiccuping. It sounds like you say 'dru-hunk'... I heard my sister try to say it once. ^_^)   
  
    "Ri~iight... I'll ask in the morning, then," he sighed.   
  
    "Ask what?" I asked, completely sober for a second. I twisted to face him.   
  
    "Why did you say... everything," he replied, smirking crookedly.   
  
     I thought for a moment. I knew he meant 'what did you mean at the table?', but my mind wasn't working right. So, doing the first thing that came to mind, I took another drink of that 'oh so wonderful soda'... only to find it empty.   
  
    "Chotto! Who- *hic* drank my Pepsi?!"   
  
    "Shhh! You're gonna wake everyone up," hissed Inuyasha. "You drank it. I can't believe you did. That stuff was horrible."   
  
    "It was my 'consequence'."   
  
    "I know," he chuckled. "Oyasumi nasai."   
  
     I think I may have heard the end of that sentance in my sleep, but I couldn't be for sure. However, I do know that I was asleep before anything else was said- if anything was said. Hmmm.... _'Note to self: Do not drink ever again... **EVER**.'_


	36. Surprising News and Land Ho!

_Surprising News and Land Ho!_

  
  
  
  
    ~ Your head is spinning out of control, truly messing with your senses, but that doesn't mean anything right now, since you're sleeping. So far, during last night, you have: been attacked by 'revenge', snuggled with 'Dogboy', accused and hurt by your son, made a decision to stay away from 'Dogboy'... You then had a chat with 'revenge' and were feeling much worse... During the game you played, you were insulted, hurt, and kissed by 'Dogboy' whilst you threw your plans out of the window. Sugoi, it has been a jam-packed day for you! That game was the best and worst thing that ever happened to you- or maybe it was meeting 'the band'... Nothing would have happened if you didn't meet 'them'. Still, you wouldn't change a thing, even if you could. One thing should be on your mind when you wake up, and that is how you're going to deal with the spliting headache, turning stomach, and swirling vision. May Kami-sama be with you. You're going to need it! ~   
  
     The feather like cloud I seemed to be sleeping on lifted slightly as the warmth that surrounded me vanished. I was still sleeping, but my mind was registering everything. Every sound, every movement, every smell... Inuyasha had left my side, and was moving around like some stalking wild cat or something. He was up to no good, and all I could do was lay back and sleep through it.   
  
     A few seconds passed in complete silence as if he had come to a crossroad and had no idea what turn to take... Then he chose the wrong, in my mind, yet right in his, road.   
  
    "BOOOOOMMMMMMMmmmm!" he thundered. 'Thundered' was exactly the right way to explain what he did.   
  
     I, obviously, was no longer asleep. Sango, Ayame, and Kouga all jumped to life, but poor Miroku was startled out of his mind. Like me, he had found something to clutch and cry out to for saftey. But instead of screaming 'Kyaaa! Hide me!', he was yelling for 'Teddy' while hugging Sango around the waist. Sango didn't like that at all.   
  
    "Miroku," she hissed. "Get off of me this instant." When he didn't move, she shoved him away. He didn't budge. She was fed-up with it already. "Houshi! OFF! NOW!"   
  
    "I-iie... Teddy, where's Teddy?"   
  
    "You're holding Teddy," I muttered, letting go of Inuyasha who had 'coincidentally' been the closest thing to me. "See, you don't need Teddy anymore. Sango's there for you."   
  
     Sango glowered at me. "Kagome-chan, I said lose the attitude, not think the impossible."   
  
     I understood, only after she looked away sadly. "I... guess I forgot. Arg," I hissed, clutching my forehead. "Anyone got some Advil or Tylenol?"   
  
     Everyone shook their heads before Ayame gasped, stopping abruptly. "Ite..." She brought her hands to her head, coughing lightly. "I think I'm going to be sick."   
  
    "Go to the bathroom, then," Sango muttered. "I'm glad I didn't have more than half a bottle."   
  
    "You're lucky," Kouga stated, sitting in a chair lazily.   
  
    "Alcohol is off my list," I mumbled, slipping back into the bed. Migraines are nothing- that was one thing I learned that day. "Sango, if you leave soon, can you talk to Shippo- don't let him come in yet... I don't think I'll live through his questions."   
  
    "Sure."   
  
     Everyone sat around for awhile before Ayame bolted for the bathroom. "Sea and beer doesn't mix well," she yelped. I groaned. She was right at that.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    ...and that was the most pleasurable silence I had ever encountered in my entire life. If my head wasn't spinning, my stomach turning, or my vision out of wack, I could have fallen asleep in a flash. I couldn't though.   
  
    "ARG! This dratted dresser is in my WAY!" Ayame screeched in frustration.   
  
    "Then climb over it," Sango muttered.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "You want anything to eat?"   
  
    "Iie!" I shouted, clutching my stomach. "Inuyasha, you are going to pay for this," said I, slowly to get my meaning through to him. "Very slowly- just for added torture. Understand?"   
  
    "Hai," he snorted. Oh, the nerve!   
  
    "You jerk." All I could do was whisper. Ayame had only a few seconds left before I rushed in there.   
  
    "Keh, whatever wench."   
  
    "WHY YOU!?!" I hissed, trying to lung at him. I wasn't even able to turn around completely before gasping and fallling back to the bed. "I'll get you."   
  
    "Let's see you try-"   
  
    "Stop," Miroku commanded. He was done with his 'teddy issue' it seemed. "Inuyasha, let her be. She needs rest, and I think Ayame and Kouga would be wise to do the same thing. Inuyasha, Sango, let us take or leave."   
  
     I, having my eyes closed, was more susceptible to sound. Someone was getting close- too close for comfort. Without opening my eyes, I reached out for the silver hair I knew would be there.   
  
     Inuyasha yelped in surprise, trying to pull back. "Let go! Ite!"   
  
    "Inuyasha... arigatou," I muttered before releasing his hair and turning onto my side. "Go get something to eat- and DON'T harm Shippo-chan, okay?"   
  
    "Hai," he muttered in confusion.   
  
    "Come on, lover boy," Sango called, dragging- from the sound of it- a still stumped Inuyasha. "We need to see Mrs. Sasayaku and get the kids back."   
  
     In the next few seconds, the trio had left and Ayame had slid into the bed, stealing the covers. For the next few minutes we fought over them before I got tired of it and went to sit in a chair, grabbing one of the extra blankets from the end of the bed. In no time at all, I was sound asleep, but not before I saw Kouga join Ayame. So sweet... Too bad it wouldn't last- just when I actually managed to get over it. Only one more day- today we would be docking at our 'destination'...   
  
     I didn't want to think about it, but when I fell asleep, my mind was filled with dreams- iie, nightmares- of the oncoming heart break. I had a fleeting feeling that I'd be the worst out of the bunch... My nightmares made that belief even stronger. This was one of the times that I truly wished my mind would leave me be...   
  
     Life sucks though.   
  


******

  
  
     Throughout the day, I woke up peridoically for just enough time to see a few changes in the surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the absence of Kouga and Ayame. They had it a lot easier than I, which didn't make me happy, but I wasn't going to do anything in my condition.   
  
     One of the million times I woke, my mother had been kind enough to stop by and scold me will smiling. She is strange, that is for certain. She scolded me for the most outragous thing... See, this is the actual scene:   
  
    "Kagome, kawaii," she called, seing that I had rose from my sleep. "Daijobu ka?"   
  
    "Hai, daijobu," I muttered, sitting as straight as I could. "What do you want?"   
  
    "Well... I heard that you were... drunk...."   
  
    "And?"   
  
    "Any grandchildren soon?"   
  
    "Mama!" I screeched in disbelief. I lost my headache for a split second. "I can't believe you'd think something like that! I thought mothers were supposed to keep their daughters way from that kind of stuff. I'm not even married."   
  
    "Yet," she added. "Anything happen, though?"   
  
    "IIE!" I huffed, tossing my blanket over my head. "I'm going back to sleep, mama."   
  
    "I tried..." She stood to leave, then changed her mind. She wasn't going without scolding me. "Don't get drunk and lose your mind to have nothing happen again."   
  
    "Na-" was all I got to say before the door was closed.   
  
     Yep... My mother had to be the strangest I have ever met. I had always believed all mother's thought alike, but I was wrong. Shippo's mother left him for another man, my mother wanted a grandchild- even if it was before she had a son-in-law-, Ayame's mother wanted her to have the man born under the 'same stars', and Sango's just hoped someone could stand her daughter's beatings. All mothers were different. Mine just happened to make the least sense. I promised to bring a guy home, not to be with child...   
  
     I was going to give my mother a piece of my mind. I'd 'talk' to her later, though. My head was spinning again, so I fell asleep.   
  
     Sango was next in line to visit, laughing at some inside joke I didn't know.   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "Nothing. Kagome-chan, you changed kind...dramatically last night," she said, smiling.   
  
    "You know me- always the dramatizer," I muttered. "Well... You change your mind on that whole 'You'll have no one to lean on,' thing?"   
  
     _' I guess I didnt really want to be alone... Hmm...'_   
  
    "Don't worry," she sighed. "I wouldn't have turned my back on you anyway. I'm not that crazy, ne. I'd have a 'kick me' sign on if I did that."   
  
    "I could always write 'kiss me,' instead. Miroku would like that."   
  
     Sango was quiet for a moment, then shook her head with a light blush on her cheeks. "Arigatou, Kagome-chan. I was a fool for worrying about that. But still... He never kissed anyone before? That just doesn't sound like him."   
  
    "... I know," I yawned. "I know."   
  
    "Get some more rest," she ordered, standing to leave.   
  
     I obeyed without hesitating. I was wasting my day, I knew, but I wasn't getting up until I had to.   
  
     The next time I woke up, Miroku was sitting in a chair, grinning.   
  
    "Nani, houshi?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.   
  
    "What's with the nickname, Fangirl?" he asked, recieving a half-hearted chuckle from me. "I came to tell you that your mother scolded our dear Dogboy."   
  
    "She what!?" I yipped, jumping to my feet. "What did she say?"   
  
    "'You got my daughter drunk and she's still as innocent as ever. You're not supposed to leave her drunk and not do anything'," he replied. "She practically yelled at him for not taking advantage of you."   
  
    "Because she knows that I won't do anything. Inuyasha also knows that I'll rip him limb from limb if he so much as tried anything," I sighed. "This is not my day... Who heard her?"   
  
    "I don't know for sure, but I think it was only our little group."   
  
    "Little my ass," I snorted. "We have an army here."   
  
    "Are you planning to conquer the world as your next feat?" he implored, shaking his head to keep from laughing.   
  
    "Iie," I sighed. "Only to set my base of Opperations in Japan. The government didn't like the idea, though," I cackled. Sighing, I shook my head, but stopped as it blurred my vision. "Oh, this is just GREEAAAAT!"   
  
    "You shouldn't have drank that mix," he stated.   
  
    "Do you honestly think I don't know that?" I snarled.   
  
    "Whoa," he cried, waving his hands in defense. "Calm down before you hurt yourself... I'm guessing you spoke to her earlier."   
  
    "My mom?" He nodded. "Yep. She yelled at me for that same thing."   
  
    "She's stranger than you are," Miroku chuckled, standing up. "I better go before Sango gets any ideas. She thinks I went to the pool area to check on Shippo and Rin."   
  
    "Okay," I yawned. "My headache's subsiding. I should be up soon."   
  
    "I'll inform our party of Your Highness's assumption," he laughed.   
  
    "Yeah, hahaha. Very funny," I stated dryly. "You'll be the one to drink that horrid mix next time, squire."   
  
    "Hai, Your Majesty," said Miroku, bowing. "May a pleasent dream grace your mind."   
  
    "Ja, sir houshi," I muttered, snuggling back into the chair. "May your journey be a safe one... and no kissing lady Sango when you're near the rail, understand?"   
  
    "Your concern is truly touching."   
  
     With that said, he left and I fell asleep for the last time aboard the cruiser.   
  


******

  
  
    "Kag, wake up," a voice called softly. "Come on, Kag. You're gonna sleep the last day away."   
  
    "Hm?" I mumbled, forcing my eyes open.   
  
     Inuyasha stood over me, smirking. "Get up."   
  
    "Why should I?" I huffed. "I don't think I'll listen to you. Last time I did, you got me drunk and it gave me this awful headache."   
  
    "Well, it's gone now, isn't it?" He chuckled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.   
  
    "Hai, but I'm still tired," I muttered, yawning.   
  
    "I see that," he said dryly. "You really need to brush your teeth, and it wouldn't hurt to fix your hair."   
  
     I punched him once, narrowing my eyes. "I would have done that hours ago if I wasn't feeling so bad."   
  
    "Not my fault."   
  
    "Like hell it wasn't!" I shouted, pushing him away to search for my brush, only to remember that I wasn't in my room. "Great. Do you have the keys?"   
  
    "Nope," he cheered.   
  
    "Who are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?"   
  
    "I am Inuyasha and I threw the jerk overboard," he stated in all seriousness.   
  
    "I see."   
  
    "Mrs. Sasayaku should have the keys," he informed me, walking to the door. "Come on."   
  
    "Are you sure you want to walk around with me looking like this?" I asked skeptically, pointing to myself.   
  
    "I don't look like that, so I don't have any problem. It's you that everyone will think is weird."   
  
    "So kind of you."   
  
    "I know! Isn't it?" He asked, smiling. "So kind of me. Now, come on. You've wasted half the day already."   
  
    "Which is entirely your fault," I commented, leaving the room with him.   
  
    "Iie," Inuyasha corrected, "it was Sango's. She wouldn't let me drag you out of bed."   
  
    "And I would have decapitated you for doing so, if you had," I muttered, yawning once more. "Then I would have fallen asleep with sugar plums dancing in my head."   
  
    "You're so mean."   
  
    "So?"   
  
    "Just thought you should know if you didn't already."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
     We reached the diner to find Sango and Miroku arguing and Ayame talking to her mother. I was more interested in the fight. I figured that I could always get the keys later, or Inuyasha could get them.   
  
    "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting across from the quariling couple.   
  
    "Oh, you're awake," Sango exclaimed, startled at my arrival.   
  
    "Inuyasha pulled me out of bed- quite literally," I stated, turning to Miroku. "What's wrong?"   
  
    "I have a report, Your Highness," he stated, standing to his feet and saluting. Sango was at a complete loss, as was everyone else.   
  
    "Sir houshi, lady Sango, explain," I ordered. Sango looked at me in disbelief.   
  
    "Another one of you 'play acts'?" She inquired, shaking her head. I giggled, nodding. Oh Kami-sama, it is so good to be able to do something like that again.   
  
    "We are arguing about what to do tonight," Miroku explained. "See, since we don't know where we'll be arriving, we can't decide on a set evening."   
  
    "Well, what have you come up with so far?"   
  
    "Miroku thinks that we should see what Sesshomaru has up his sleeve and go with it," Sango stated in disgust. "I, personally, would rather not be caught in another one of his traps. I say we spend the night at the nearest restaurant and go to see a movie or something."   
  
    "I say we stay aboard the cruiser and dance the night away," I joked. Both of them lit up like a lightbulb. "I was JOKING, guys. There is no way I am going to stay on this dreadful boat."   
  
     Both looked down trodden, but they understood. Then it was back to arguing about the night's activities. Sighing, I left to ask Mrs. Sasayaku for the keys. My mother had them.... _'Good, now I can yell at her,'_ I thought, and made my way to the captain's cabin.   
  
     I didn't even bother to knock before I barged in, glaring murderously at my mother. "I can't believe you!" I shoutted.   
  
    "Nani?" she asked sweetly, putting the book she was currently reading down.   
  
    "You SCOLDED me for staying innocent, then yelled at Inuyasha! You've lost your mind," I told her, muttering a few choice words under my breath. "You know I'm not like that."   
  
    "I know-"   
  
    "Plus, isn't Shippo-chan enough for you for right now?" I asked, taking a seat. "I'd think he was enough."   
  
    "Well... When I'm around him it is, but... I want another grandchild! A girl," she said, smiling. "Twins would be nice-"   
  
    "Well, you'll wait until I'm ready," I hissed. "Mama, don't interfer with me and Inuyasha. Nothing is going to happen anyway."   
  
    "And why not?" she implored, her smile lessening in confusion. "I don't see anything wrong. You two seem perfect for each other."   
  
     I sat in silence for a moment, wondering what mom knew other than what I told her. If she knew anything about Sesshomaru's plans, I wanted to know... but I doubted he'd tell her. Still, she should know what I meant. After all, I had told her who they truely were.   
  
    "Mama... They aren't going to be around us any longer than they have to," I spoke, looking at my hands. "They are famous; they have another life that we can't be in... If something were to happen, you'd either never see me, or I'd be sitting around moping for months on end until he came back. Surely you see that."   
  
    "... They'll leave the first chance they get, you mean?" She asked. It was the first time in years that I had seen her smile vanish.   
  
    "I'm not positive, but I think that, whether they want to or not, they will," I mumbled. "Mr. Himitsu is most likely waiting for them with their bags packed and ready to go."   
  
    "I see... Well, one can always hope, right?" she asked, smiling again. "Kagome, I know you're not the kind of girl to do anything. I was testing him."   
  
    "Nani-"   
  
    "Here, go get cleaned up," she called, tossing me the key as she went back to reading her book. "We'll be docking in about another... three hours, I think."   
  
     I nodded and stood to leave. _'Maybe she actually does have a reason for acting the way she did.'_   
  
    "Gomen, for yelling earlier," I said, exitting the room. I was definitely up for a shower.   
  


******

  
  
    "Kag, you in there?" a muffled voice shouted from outside the bathroom door, startling me.   
  
    "Hai," I called back. "Who else would be in here?"   
  
    "Hurry up," commanded Inuyasha, disregarding my snide comment. "We should be able to see land in a few minutes."   
  
    "That's all?" I asked exasperatedly as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. "I thought it was important."   
  
    "I think this is. If we don't see land, then we know we're in trouble," he spoke, laughing lightly.   
  
    "Hmm, I suppose you're right. I'll be out in a sec," I said, hissing involuntarily as my brush caught a snag. "Ite! Shit, that hurt."   
  
    "Watch your language," Inuyasha snapped.   
  
    "What, now you're going to scold me for something you always do?" I jeered. "Oops- I mean, 'hai, master. Onegai, forgive me for such foul language'."   
  
    "Always the dramatizer."   
  
    "But, of course!" I cheered. "Ne, you feel a lot better AFTER a hangover. Especially one like mine." My brush caught yet another tangle. "Itai! Shhhhhoootttt!"   
  
    "Nice save."   
  
    "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I muttered. Putting the brush down, giving up on my disorderly hair for now, I slipped into my clothes, listening to Inuyasha hum to himself. "Chotto, Inuyasha?"   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "You wanted to ask me something," I said, remembering last night... Well, only part of it.   
  
    "Actually, I wanted to ask you a few things... One- why did you say there wasn't anything between us?" he asked, completely non-chalant about it. He must have been awfully confident in himself- or just practiced the question in front of a mirror or something.   
  
    "Well... After hearing Shippo, I remembered about 'Demonic'," I said, laughing at myself. "I don't know how I forgot about it. But I did... Today's the last day, and... I didn't want to be close- though I don't think I could have changed much in one day."   
  
    "And you changed that decision, why?"   
  
    "Your eyes... Ne, it's always been your eyes."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
     It was quiet for a moment before he started humming again... I recognized the melody. My song! He had memorized it in that short little verse I'd song! Sugoi, he had a great memory- or a really good ear for music.   
  
    "Chotto! You're humming my song!"   
  
     _ 'Duh!'_   
  
    "So?" He mumbled. "I like the tune, is that wrong of me?"   
  
    "I-iie," I stammered, openning the door, which he had been leaning on. How was I supposed to know that?   
  
     He stumbled backwards, right passed me and into the draining tub. "Ahhhh!"   
  
    "Oops..."   
  
    "You bitch!"(A/N: *sigh* Here we go again! -_-; They'll never learn.)   
  
    "I didn't mean it you jerk!" I shot back, glaring.   
  
    "Like hell, wench!" He hollared, jumping up angrily.   
  
    "It's true, bastard!"   
  
    "Whatever, baka!"   
  
     I ground my teeth, having nothing to say in return. Inuyasha glared, narrowing his eyes dangerously. I continued to glare back... then sighed, looking away.   
  
    "This is going nowhere," I muttered, turning around to retrieve my brush. "Come on, you need your hair brushed, too."   
  
     His hand instinctively went to his hair, which had gotten completely drenched. "Oh, this is just splended."   
  
    "I'm guessing you don't like your hair brushed," I voiced, sitting in a chair. "Too bad. Now get over here. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."   
  
    "Iie, it's not that," he said. "I just don't know if I should trust you. My hair might be turned blue or some ridiculous colour like that."   
  
    "Get over here, Goldilocks," I ordered. "I won't do anything to that precious mane of yours."   
  
     He looked skeptical, but complied in the end. His hair was worse than mine, as after a few minutes, I gave up on starting mid-length and began at the bottom to work my way up. A few snags were rewarded with snarls, and an occasional curse.   
  
    "I get to brush your hair as payback, ya hear?" grumbled Inuyasha.   
  
    "Sure, sure. Whatever," I sighed, pulling my brush back before I snapped it in half. "There is no way this brush will last through your hair anyway."   
  
     Amazingly, it did. That could have been a good thing- but I thought of it as more of a curse than anything.   
  
    "Alright, my turn!" he cheered.   
  
    "Oh no... I'm going to be scalped, aren't I?" I wondered miserably.   
  
    "Nah. Just extremely upset after you see how much hair I'm going to cut."   
  
    "Eeep!" I screamed, reaching for my hair. "Iie! My hair! Don't, onegai!"   
  
    "Chill," he said, chuckling. "I'm not that cruel."   
  
     Reluctantly, I let go of my death hold. A few minutes later- without a single hurtful tug- my hair was tangle free.   
  
    "Sugoi... Arigatou, Inuyasha," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.   
  
    "Now don't you just feel terrible about what you put me through?"   
  
    "Not at all," I cheered, giggling at his disbelieving look. "I was kidding! Of course I am. Gomen, Inuyasha."   
  
     He waved it off, mumbling. "We should go check if they've found land, yet."   
  
     I nodded and followed him as he left. Time was going by much to fast for me.   
  
    ******   
  
    "Ten minutes left, huh?" I muttered, looking at the approaching shore. "I wonder where we are..."   
  
    "No idea," Miroku sighed. "Isn't this going to be interesting. Sango and Inuyasha have their vehicles back in Kyoto..."   
  
    "Eh? Why did you bring that up?" I asked.   
  
    "No idea," Miroku sighed.   
  
    "I'm starting to see a pattern in you talking," I giggled. "Well, where is Sango and Ayame? I haven't seen them since this morning."   
  
    "No idea."   
  
    "Of course," I grumbled, turning to watch Shippo and Rin swimming.   
  
     Rin seemed to be beating Shippo at his own game- a dunking contest. Shippo wasn't easily defeated, though. Kouga had also joined them a while back and had leapt out the first time he was splashed. What a wuss...   
  
     Inuyasha was speaking to Mrs. Taijiya about only Kami-sama knows what. My mother had eventually apologized for the scolding us and Mrs. Sasayaku was running around to check on the couples she had matched up on the trip.   
  
     I was bored... There was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing at all.   
  
    "Kagome-chan!" Sango called, running toward me, smiling. "I know what island that is!" She cheered.   
  
    "Honto!?"   
  
    "Hai! It's Okinawa," she spoke, turning to look at the island. "This was one of the islands dominated by America in World War II. Their 'Base of Opperations' was set up there."   
  
     Miroku and I broke out into laughter, creating a very cross Sango. I couldn't help it!   
  
    "It seems you're too late, Your Majesty! America has already used the land as a base of Opperations," Miroku chuckled. "Too bad. Should our fleet turn back and head home?"   
  
    "Iie, sir houshi. We shall see to the damage caused by the gaijin forces, first," I giggled.   
  
     Turning to Sango, I explained, only to have Sango look at me dryly.   
  
    "Haha, very funny. You interrupted my story for you 'play acting'," she muttered, walking away.   
  
    "Where you going?" Miroku wondered, leaving to walk with her.   
  
    "To find someone who cares," she spat.   
  
    "Oh, come on, Sango-chan," I muttered, walking up beside her. "We didn't mean it. What were you going to say?"   
  
    "Nothing, really," she sighed.   
  
    "Mood swings, huh?" I mumbled. "I wonder what guy's causing it."   
  


*****THUD*****

  
  
    "I was only joking," I hissed, rubbing my head which now sported a very large lump- courtesy of Sango.   
  
    "Oops," she gasped, sarcastically. "I didn't know. Gomen ne."   
  
    "Whatever... How'd you find out about the island?" I asked.   
  
     Sango was quiet for a moment, staring at her feet as she continued to walk. After memorizing those oh-so interesting feet of hers, she looked up and smiled. "I called Kohaku and asked him to check out this liner's course," she said. "He called back a few minutes ago and told me that we were bound for Okinawa."   
  
     I just stared, wide-eyedly at my friend. Now, why the HELL didn't I think of that? I could have easily called home with my cell... phone...   
  
    "Sango-chan," I called, lowering my voice. "Just HOW did you call home?"   
  
    "With a phone...?" she spoke, hesitantly. _'No duh!'_ She quickened her pace, considerably.   
  
    "What phone?"   
  
    "One that I found...?"   
  
    "And where did you find the phone?"   
  
    "On this boat...?"   
  
    "Where at on this boat?"   
  
    "In... a room?"   
  
    "That room you speak of... It wouldn't happen to be mine, would it?" I inquired.   
  
    "H-hai."   
  
    "And the phone? Whose is it?"   
  
    "... Ummm.... Yours?"   
  
    "That's what I thought," I muttered, placing a thoughtful look on my face. "Did you happen to do that when you retrieved you eye-shadow and shoes?"   
  
    "Hai," she said, fearfully.   
  
    "Thank Kami-sama!" I shouted, frightening Sango beyond sanity.   
  
    "Gomen, gomen, gomen-" she chanted, then stopped. "... Nani?"   
  
    "I thought I lost them or something," I explained, massaging my shoulders. "That's a load of my conscience."   
  
    "Don't you mean 'shoulders'?" Miroku asked, frowning slightly.   
  
    "... Whatever."   
  
    (A/N: Anyone who is a really big FF fan would totally see a connection here. I have been playing a LOT of FF8 lately... Laguna is so totally awesome! Squall and Selfie are tied in second on my fave list. ^-^; Anyway, on with the story and sorry for the interruption!)   
  
     Sango sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air, before stomping off. "You scared me to death! I thought I was in trouble or something."   
  
    "Where's my phone?"   
  
     She stopped in midstep, staring ahead as if in some kind of trance.   
  
    "...."   
  
    "Well?"   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "Sango-chan? What happened to it?"   
  
    "... I don't think you want to know," Sango spoke, turning around slowly.   
  
    "Why's that?" I implored, narrowing my eyes.   
  
    "It might ruin a possibly good day."   
  
    "So, tell me. It's not going to be a good day anyway," I muttered. Everyone knew that.   
  
    "... Inuyasha kinda... threwitoverboard," she said in a rush. "But don't be mad at him! It wasn't intentional."   
  
    "And how, pray tell, can something like that be un-'intentional'?" I asked, ready to seek out and destory the no good, cell phone throwing, pig of a singer. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best description, but right then I didn't care.   
  
    "He called Sesshomaru... Miroku, I meant to tell you earlier," Sango voiced, turning her attention to the drummer. "Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru set up a show for you, tonight. He brought all of your equipment and everything's set up. Even on such short notice, all the tickets have been sold. You'll have just enough time to do a warm-up."   
  
    "NANI!?" We shouted in unison, staring at Sango as if she had grown another head. "HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?"   
  
     She just shrugged. "Inuyasha asked the same thing, but I'm not the manager, Sesshomaru is. He also said that, since you'll be on the island, you'll be staying there for some time... We have a jet waiting for us for after the concert."   
  
     My heart stopped. After we reached land- which was no more than five minutes from now- everything was already set up for us and we had no say in it.   
  
    "The boat will be docking shortly," a voice boomed over the intercom. It turned out to be Sango's mother. "Onegai, all passengers, re-inspect your cabins and collect all of you belongings. Any unclaimed materials will be sent to the liner's 'lost and found' in the souvenir shop. Arigato, and we hope that your cruise has been enjoyable. Come again!"   
  
     The three of us stood motionless on the top deck, staring blankly at the ocean water.   
  
    "This isn't right," I muttered, finding no humor in the fact that Sango had spoke the same words with me. Nothing was going to make me laugh now.   
  
    "Okaasan," a voice called as a small, wet hand reached out for mine. Shippo stood with a towel wrapped around him, frowning. "Okaasan, will we be going with them, or your okaasan?"   
  
    "My okaasan is you grandmother," I said, ruffling his hair lightly. "And, I do not know for certain. If Rin and my okaasan go with 'Demonic', then I think you can go... But if my okaasan goes home, then you'll go with her."   
  
    "Aren't you coming home?" Shippo wondered, sniffling. "You're not leaving me, are you?"   
  
    "Iie, iie," I muttered, kneeling beside him. "They are having a concert and okaasan is going to see their preformance. I don't know if Sesshomaru will make an exception and let you in, ne?"   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "I'll be home right after, though."   
  
     Shippo looked at his feet for a moment, before looking up with bright eyes. "Wait! If I can't go, then can I go with Mrs. Sasayaku and Rin? Remember? She promised Rin-chan that she'd take her on a 'shopping spree'."   
  
     It took me a while, but I remembered. Mrs. Sasayaku had bribed Rin so that she would leave Inuyasha tied to a chair when Sango and Ayame interogated him... So... Rin's time was taken up, but Sesshomaru didn't know... Well, we'd just surprise him with that, now wouldn't we?   
  
    "Sure, kawaii."   
  
    "Yea!" he squealed in delight, then sprinted away to tell Rin the news... or maybe Mrs. Sasayaku.   
  
    "At least he's happy," I mumbled, jealous of my own son. "Ignorance truly is bliss, isn't it?"   
  
    "That's both true and false," Miroku spoke, looking over the railing. "Without knowing something, one can be hurt or hurt another. It, however, is the best way to live- not knowing the torment of other people's lives. Knowing another's promblems weaves you into their life, usually unnoticed by either person. Life is never simple."   
  
    "Hai," Sango sighed. "Well, we better go get our bags and everything else. Inuyasha packed your stuff earlier, right before he threw your phone overboard."   
  
    "Ne, you sound like a manager," I informed Sango, laughing light heartedly.   
  
    "I'm not, though. Now, I think we better go and get our stuff."   
  
    "Hai," Miroku and I unisoned, walking to our rooms.   
  
     One thing was left unsaid... This would be the last day together... and the worst of it all was... 'Together' had been taken from us right before our eyes.   
  
     This would be our last day... and the beginning of 'apart'. 


	37. A Blank Expression Tells a Secret and Th...

_A Blank Expression Tells a Secret and The Prank is Planned_

  
    ~ A day that started with a pounding headache and got seemingly better, has just made a turn for the worst. And it will end in three broken hearts... Better make that six. 'Houshi' looks like he's doing pretty well, at least in front of you as he speaks with 'Dogboy's bother'. 'Wimpy wolf' and 'Naive' have disappeared, so 'revenge' decided to leave as well- to search for them, she explained. 'Dogboy' stood near 'his brother', glaring at the ground one minute, then sulking the next. You just stand there listening to the endless argument with no interest what-so-ever. Your heart doesn't have anything left in it, and neither does that clever mind of yours. Oh, how are you going to be able to stand and watch your 'band'- yes, yours- up on stage- knowing that's the last place you'll see them in person? Life sucks... But why? Like it matters. Knowing the answer won't change a thing. So, just live with it! ~   
  
    "Sesshomaru, this is not fair to any of us in the least!" Miroku shouted.   
  
     I honestly think this was the first time I had ever seen him lose his temper, completely.   
  
    "I wasn't going to mention anything until you arrived," he stated. "But I thought better of it."   
  
    "You still want to ruin our lives, don't you?" Miroku hissed, looking away for a moment. "You didn't have to set the concert for today- it could have been tomorrow! It would have been much more convenient, ne?"   
  
    "Hai, but I do not care what is convenient for you," he said, looking over to me and frowning. "Kagome, was it?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "Do you know where Rin is?"   
  
    "Iie, but I can find her, if you want," I muttered, expressionlessly.   
  
     He nodded, but I didn't move. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"   
  
    "Hai," I said, looking passed him and wishing I could laugh. But my heart wouldn't let me. "I found Rin."   
  
     He turned just in time to see Rin wave out the window of a taxi before it was lost in the crowd of vehicles. "Nani?"   
  
    "See, we don't care what is convenient for you, either," I stated, walking beside houshi. "My mother's friend is taking your sister on a shopping spree with my son, and won't be back until the concert is over- maybe a short while after. I hope you weren't planning to leave immediately after the show."   
  
     He was stumped, thoroughly stunned, utterly shocked, completely taken aback- I think you get the idea. He turned back to face us, his mouth opened slightly. He studied me for a moment, then looked at his brother, who hadn't looked up from the ground the entire time.   
  
    "The show will not be delayed, no matter what tricks you pull."   
  
    "Huh?" Inuyasha looked up in confusion. "Nani?" he asked, surveying his surroundings.   
  
    "He didn't do it. He probably doesn't even know that Rin is gone," I said. Inuyasha's eyes rounded in fear- most likely thinking the worst. "She went on a shopping spree, Dogboy. I set it up, not him," I told Sesshomaru.   
  
    "Kagome," he whined, "I'm gonna get punished for that!"   
  
    "No you won't."   
  
    "And what makes you so sure of that?" Sesshomaru wondered.   
  
    "Because, if you do, Inuyasha here will file a lawsuit against you," I stated, nodding knowledgably. Inuyasha nodded to, having no idea what I was talking about.   
  
    "On what grounds?"   
  
     Inuyasha stopped shaking his head, thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, what grounds?"   
  
    "For animal cruelty," I stated, a laugh starting to form.   
  
     Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "Yeah! For animal cru-" he paused, then looked at me and growled. "Bitch."   
  
    "That is no way to talk to a lady," I huffed, pouting.   
  
     Miroku laughed, hugging me to his side for a moment. "You are the strangest of the bunch, ne?"   
  
     That just made Inuyasha growl louder. Sesshomaru seemed to be debating on whether he should actually respond with emotion to that joke or not. He chose to laugh, before he turned away.   
  
     Miroku paused in mid laugh, almost choking, while Inuyasha face faulted from the fitting stance he had taken. "Sesshomaru?"   
  
     _'Jeez, they act like they've never heard him laugh before... Now, why does that thought sound so familiar?'_   
  
    "Yeah, you are definitely the strangest," Miroku said, still in a daze.   
  
    "Yeah," Inuyasha echoed, getting up and dusting himself off.   
  
     I stood silently with Miroku still hugging me to his side, my mind completely blank. Sesshomaru had left us there, not telling us where to go or how to get there. Kouga, Ayame, and Sango were still gone. Our mothers had gone with the kids on the shopping spree... What were we supposed to do, now?   
  
    "HENTAI!" Sango screeched, and bashed Miroku and me on the head.   
  
    "Nani?" I sputtered, then felt it... "YOU!" I shouted. Then yelped and jumped away when the lech actually squeezed this time. "GET AWAY!"   
  
    "Aww, c'mon Kagome," Miroku pouted. "It was only for fun."   
  
     I backed away from the delusional drummer. Sango was right behind him and he had said that?   
  
    "Houshi," Sango called, but to my surprise, she didn't seem to be mad at all. "I was thinking... How much longer until we have to leave?"   
  
    "No idea," Miroku mumbled, creeping slowly away from her with a suspicious look.   
  
    "Oh. Well in that case..." She walked over to him, grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and smiled. "Let's go have some fun of our own."   
  
    "Nani!?" Miroku and I gasped. That was not something that Sango would say... and the suggestion behind it...I shuddered.   
  
     Before Miroku could answer, Sango drug him away, humming to herself.   
  
    "Um... What just happened?" I asked, unsure of my mind at the moment.   
  
     Inuyasha just shook his head. "No idea."   
  
    "That seems to be a popular statement today," I mumbled, looking at Inuyasha.   
  
     I could feel the beginning of tears as he looked away from my gaze. It was truly a bad sign- when a person couldn't look a friend in the eyes- and I knew something was bothering him... I wanted to know, but that would only tie me to him even more. Ignorance is bliss- _'well, in this case,'_ I thought.   
  
    "Inuyasha," I began, also looking away. I found the ground quite interesting. "I'm sorry. I know that I haven't done anything to help at all."   
  
    "That's not true... You've been a big help, especially to me. I just... don't want it to end like this," he said. "There's nothing I can do to stop the concert though."   
  
    "I know," I said, plastering on a smile as I looked at him, craning my neck to look him in the face. "I don't expect you to, either. But you better send me a postcard or two- and an extra one for Shippo-chan, okay?"   
  
     He chuckled, "Of course I will."   
  
    "Good," I hummed. "But, it's not good bye, yet, so... What should we do?"   
  
     He was thoughtful for a moment, frowning. I was going to say that old 'don't overheat yourself' comment, but he didn't think for long... Well, at least I could still joke around- and think properly again.   
  
    "You hungry?"   
  


******

  
  
    "How much longer, Myouga-jiichan?" I asked the elder man as he drove the limo down a dirt path.   
  
     Kouga and Ayame had re-occupied the back seats, just like our last limo ride. Inuyasha and Miroku took the left side with Sango and I facing them from our right-side seats. It was much quieter without Shippo and Rin.   
  
    "Only a few minutes, miss," he replied, humming some tune under his breath.   
  
    "My name's Kagome," I said, tired of him calling me 'miss'. "Where are we going anyway?"   
  
    "To Tobiki."   
  
    "Tobiki?" Inuyasha repeated, a thoughtful look crossing his features. A moment later, he grinned slyly. "Well, imagine that..."   
  
    "What?" Ayame asked, curiously. "Have you been there?"   
  
    "Hai," he chuckled. "I think you'll like the place, Fangirl."   
  
    "And why is that, _Dogboy_?" I asked, emphasizing the nickname.   
  
    "Because." His old arrogance appeared again, though I don't know why. He seemed to be laughing at an inside joke that no one else knew.   
  
    "Because?" I prompted irritably.   
  
    "It's known for the best brandy in all of Japan," he stated, smirking. "I'm sure you'll love Tobiki."   
  
    "Oh Kami-sama, I'm going to be sick," Ayame cried, burying her face in Kouga's shoulder.   
  
     I clutched my stomach, scowling at the singer. The very thought of alcohol made my stomach churn. Plus, the fact that Myouga swerved all of the sudden didn't help when I ended up sprawled on the ground.   
  
    "Omphf!" All the air in my lungs rushed out as Sango fell on my, her elbow jabbing my side. "Get off!"   
  
     As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Myouga swerved once again- in the opposite direction. This sent Inuyasha sailing through the air and into my seat. Miroku, on the other hand, choose to hit his head on the roof and land on Sango, squishing my already flattened body to the floor.   
  
    "Itai! Get"- I gasped, trying to get some more air into my deflated lunges- "OFF!"   
  
    "Houshi, don't try ANYthing," Sango hissed. "Just get off." She sounded much better off than I.   
  
    "I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you, my dear Sango," he said smoothly, pushing himself away.   
  
    "Arigatou," Sango wheezed, standing up and sitting on one of the open seats.   
  
     I didn't bother to look up, or even attempt to get off of the floor. I just didn't have the strength.   
  
    "You getting up or what?" Inuyasha muttered, yawning.   
  
    "Oh, iie," I said happily, putting a slight 'are you crazy' kind of edge to it. "It's much to comfortable down here. I think I might just fall asleep," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.   
  
    "Suit yourself."   
  
     I growled at him, glowering at the ground. A few minutes later, I propped my head up on my hands, then glared at the back of Myouga's skull through the divider.   
  
    "I'm bored," I murmured, switching my chin to one hand and making figure eights in the carpet. "What time is it?"   
  
    "No idea," Sango answered with the same monotonous tone I spoke with.   
  
    "Time for the band to start rehearsal," Myouga said, bringing the limo to an abrupt stop.   
  
     The sudden action caused me to slip forward, then do a full summersault, and fly toward the divider. Thank Kami-sama Inuyasha had such good reflexes. He caught me around the waist and pulled me away from the danger of another horrible headache.   
  
    "Careful there, Kag," he whispered. "We don't want you back in the hospital."   
  
    "Arigatou," I sighed in relief as my heart calmed down.   
  
     The door was opened by none other then the 'toad man' who yelled at the band continuously, cursing them for being late by fifteen minutes and thirteen seconds and still slacking off. The boys grumbled incoherently and exited the vehicle. My friendly trio followed behind by a step or so as we walked to the concert hall.   
  
    "Everything is set up," Jaken said in an annoyingly high pitched, strained voice. I was quite pleased with myself for having remembered the man's name. "So hurry and get to work, you pests."   
  
    "What are we supposed to do?" Ayame asked, looking around the enormous room. "Sit back and watch?"   
  
    "Iie," Jaken squeaked. "You are not allowed in this building at this time."   
  
    "Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked. I thought he'd be there to oversee the rehearsal.   
  
    "That's Sesshomaru-sama to you, you disrespectful little witch," he sneered.   
  
    "Nani!?" I screeched, glaring daggers at the man. "What did you just call me?!"   
  
    "A disrespectful little wi-" was all he said before falling to the ground, unconscious.   
  
     Sesshomaru stood behind his fallen employee, shaking his head slowly. "He doesn't know when to shut up, does he?"   
  
    "Iie," I stated simply, turning to watch Demonic picking up their instruments. "Why do you do these kind of things to your own brother?"   
  
     He didn't answer, and I hadn't really expected him to. Ayame and Sango went to stand infront of the platform, giggling about this, that, and the other. I sat down in the nearest chair, wondering to myself what my life would have been like had I not drank the drugged Coke all those years ago. _'It couldn't be worse than what my life is now,'_ I thought, sighing.   
  
    "Inuyasha wouldn't stop singing, even if I let him," Sesshomaru said, sitting next to me. "No matter what he says. He loves the attention- and it helps him keep his mind blank."   
  
    "So he isn't always thinking about his problems," I muttered. _'Less hurt on the heart.'_   
  
    "I do this to help, if you can understand that," he said, looking around the room. "I can't tell him that, though. He hates me and always has."   
  
    "You've always been a jerk though, ne?" I laughed.   
  
     He shook his head. "I suppose that's true."   
  
    "Is this a secret, or what?" I asked, raising an amused brow.   
  
    "Can I trust you?" He wondered aloud.   
  
    "It's kind of late to ask that, but hai, you can. I won't tell," I said, then stood to join my friends. "I'll take the girls out to do something and give the guys some peace for once."   
  
     _'Sugoi, I thought the guy really was heartless,'_ my mind spoke, giggling to a joke I didn't quite catch... How is that possible? Maybe my subconscious was the part with that information. It was a bummer that Inuyasha thought his brother didn't care. I was getting much to attached to this family.   
  
    "Oh," I muttered, turning back to the manager. "Um... Arigatou."   
  
    "For what?"   
  
    "Shutting Jaken up, for one. And trusting me," I said, smiling genuinely. He merely nodded.   
  
    "So, this is the line up?" Inuyasha asked into the microphone.   
  
     I turned to see him holding a paper up. He looked slightly confused. Miroku and Kouga seemed just as puzzled as Inuyasha, reading over their own paper.   
  
    "Does the concert never end?" Kouga asked. "There has to be some mistake. This is like... All of our songs."   
  
    "Hai, that is the list," Sesshomaru replied. "All of your songs, save for 'Fangirl'."   
  
    "Fangirl?" I muttered. "You have a song called 'Fangirl'?"   
  
    "Hai," Sango answered for them. "You didn't know?"   
  
    "How should I? You know I didn't listen to them before," I huffed. "You're the one with every single CD by them, not me."   
  
    "You have all of our CD's?" Miroku asked, a strange sparkle in his eyes.   
  
    "Hai," Sango blushed, looking at her feet.   
  
    "Sugoi," he breathed, grinning from ear to ear. "You really do love me."   
  
    "I never said anything about loving you," Sango huffed indignately, frowning.   
  
    "You don't have to hide it, ne?"   
  
    "I'm not hiding it if it's not true," she said, smiling at her cleverness. I caught her trick though.   
  
    "So, are you hiding it or not?" I asked. She didn't answer.   
  
     Ayame giggled, patting Sango on the back. "You can't hide anything from her."   
  
    "That's not true," Sango said, smirking. Miroku and Kouga nodded in agreement.   
  
    "Nani?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn. Inuyasha didn't understand either.   
  
    "Kagome. You forgot," Sesshomaru called.   
  
    "Oh! Yeah. Girls, we have to leave until they start collecting tickets," I told them, sighing in helplessness.   
  
    "Okay," Sango mumbled, shuffling away from the stage.   
  
     On her way out, she tripped over the unconscious 'toad man' and went stumbling straight into Sesshomaru. He caught her, steadied her, then brushed himself off, the whole time Sango mumbled apologies. When he disregarded them, Sango huffed, kicked Jaken for making her look like a fool, then left.   
  
     Ayame looked at me with amused, watering eyes, trying to hold back tears- whether they were from holding back laughter or the fact that she had to leave the band, I'd never know. Smiling, she waved the boys goodbye and followed Sango.   
  
     Laughing lightly, I also looked up to the band, smiling sadly. "Try to have fun, alright?"   
  
     When I left, walking passed Sesshomaru, I whispered a warning. "Push him too hard and he'll lose his only way out." I watched from the corner of my eyes and saw him nod, still straightening out his clothes.   
  
     _'Well,'_ I sighed, _'I should try to take my own advice... Have fun,'_ my mind laughed. _'How?'_   
  


******

  
  
    "So, I'm planning on going back to that cabin," I told Ayame who sat across from me.   
  
     We were in a strange gaijin restaurant that I'd never heard of before, but the food was great. Our Waitress seemed like a gaijin herself, which made this place much stranger. Sango had left for the restroom a few minutes ago and I had a funny feeling that she was either crying or re-applying her eye-shadow.   
  
    "You put everything back in place for me, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Arigatou. I want to surprise my mother."   
  
    "Good luck," Ayame muttered. "Your mother knows everything that's about to happen, ne?"   
  
    "Honto," I sighed. "But it's worth a try."   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "What do you think we should do tonight, anyway? Just sit back and watch?" I asked, pushing my food around on the plate.   
  
    "Umm... Kagome... Sango and I were talking and we think that Sesshomaru needs to be taught a lesson," Ayame said, taking a deep breath. "Do you think you can set up something?"   
  
     It took me a while to sort out what she meant. Another prank by the brilliant Kagome Higurashi! But...   
  
    "I don't think so," I sighed. "How am I supposed to set something up on such short notice? Plus, I don't even know where he's going to be."   
  
    "Oh, come on. We all know that if anyone could pull it off, you could," Ayame muttered. "And Sango knows exactly where he will be and when."   
  
    "How?" I asked, startled.   
  
    "You remember when she tripped over Jaken?" She asked, giggling at the memory. "She didn't exactly do that on accident."   
  
    "She pick pocketed Sesshomaru!?" I squeaked in disbelief. "No way!"   
  
    "Yes way! She took his palm pilot right out of his inside coat pocket," she squealed. "She's lucky that he didn't notice."   
  
    "He was probably too disturbed with the fact that she touched him," I giggled, shaking my head. "Sugoi..."   
  
    "I know."   
  
    "Hmm... A prank on Sesshomaru. What do you think would get him the most?"   
  
    "Chotto," Sango said, rejoining us. "We have about... another hour or so. We should get ready."   
  
    "An hour? Kami-sama, you take too long," I muttered.   
  
    "It's just in case," she argued defensively. "You need to find something appropriate to wear, anyway."   
  
    "I've already got my outfit picked out, Sango-chan," I told her. "Plus, I'm supposed to work on that prank."   
  


******

  
  
     Ayame turned the engine off, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. I followed suit, as did Sango.   
  
     Ayame had decided to wear her best short, forest green, no sleeve dress. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, a few curls reaching her shoulders. Of course, she wasn't going anywhere without her leather high-heeled boots.   
  
     Sango had donned her spaghetti strap, off white dress, which stopped just above her knees- the same one that she chose for me at the mall. Her hair, for once, was down, tucked behind her ears. She was also wearing the oh-so popular leather high-heeled boots.   
  
     I, on the other hand, had chose a very different type of outfit. Ne, the kind you actually wear to concerts. I wore a newly bought pair of low-riding flares and a 'Demonic's' shirt with the skull and two swords. My hair was braided, my bangs curled, and a few strands dangled on each side. Still, I had to wear the leather high-heeled boots...   
  
    "Well, doesn't this scene look familiar," I commented dryly, looking up to the concert hall. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car. "I'll go find Sesshomaru," I said, grinning before plastering an innocent smile in place. "Time for some payback."   
  
     Sango handed me the few supplies I would need, including his palm pilot. "Good luck."   
  
    "Kagome?" Ayame called, frowning. "What exactly are you going to do?"   
  
    "Don't you worry," I said, flashing another grin. "You'll see soon enough. But, I've got to talk to Miroku and Kouga really soon, so ja!"   
  
     And I sped away, leaving all further questions to plague their minds. First stop, Sesshomaru.   
  
     Showing my VIP pass to the men guarding the doors, I slipped through, went straight to the backstage area, and gathered my nerves together. There, I shown my pass once again, went through the doors, and searched for Sesshomaru. He was speaking to Myouga and Kaede, Jaken beaten and bruised stood behind him.   
  
    "Sesshomaru!" I called, running forward. "Thank Kami-sama I found you." I breathed, huffing and puffing as if I had been running all over.   
  
    "Is something wrong?" he asked, slightly annoyed that I'd interrupted him.   
  
    "Iie," I stated, watching him drink from his bottle of water. "It's just that I found this," I said, holding up his palm pilot. "It's yours, right? I don't know anyone else who would be scheduled for a meeting with both Kaede-bachan and Myouga-jiisan."   
  
    "Nani? Where'd you get that from?" he asked, grabbing it from me rather rudely. "I was looking all over for it."   
  
    "It was on the ground at the dock," I lied. "We went back to get my cell phone. Sango left it in her room and we had to go to the souvenir shop. I had four messages, can you believe that! Four!"   
  
     He looked skeptical, but said nothing, checking over his schedule. "Oh, I forgot that... and that, too..."   
  
    "Anyway, my mother was calling to say that they were going out to eat at some diner and would be back on the shopping spree, spending everything- to the last penny," I frowned. "She wants to be paid for baby sitting your sister."   
  
    "Nani?" he asked, looking up from his life. "I never asked her to-"   
  
    "I know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Oh! Shoot! I forgot! Where's Inuyasha? I have a message for him."   
  
    "Third door on the right, but he's going on stage in..."   
  
    "Four minutes," Kaede informed me.   
  
    "Kya! I have to hurry then!" I shouted, pushing passed Sesshomaru and slipping the pill into his drink. However, he surprised me by stopping me. _'Oh, Kami-sama, he caught me!'_   
  
    "What do you need to tell him so badly?" he implored, narrowing his eyes.   
  
     I sighed in relief, thinking as fast as possible, I answered, "Kikyo's here," and ran toward the room he'd pointed me to. Knocking once, I opened the door. Luckily, Miroku and Kouga were also there.   
  
     Kouga was grumbling for some reason or another, gazing out of the window with some girl brushing his hair. Miroku was lounging on the couch, staring at the ceiling, telling Kouga to shut up in annoyance. Inuyasha, if the muffled curses meant anything, was locked up in some closet.   
  
    "O~kay..." I mumbled, watching the door that had momentarily adopted Inuyasha's voice and... quiet colorful vocabulary. Everyone looked at me- at least, those who could.   
  
    "Kagome?" Miroku mumbled, confused. "What are you doing here? Sesshomaru let you pass?"   
  
    "In a way," I muttered, looking over to the bass player questioningly. "Why...?"   
  
    "He just needs some alone time," Kouga muttered, walking over to the closet to unlock it.   
  
    "Sonofabit-"   
  
    "Inuyasha!" I shouted warningly to stop him. We were wasting TIME!   
  
    "Nani?" He muttered, looking at me for a second, then frowned. "How-"   
  
    "I'll tell you later," I said, turning to the woman who started fiddling with Inuyasha's hair, tsking. She hadn't even acknowledged me. "Yura, is it?"   
  
     The woman looked at me, then scowled. "Girl, you're hair," she whined, tsking again. I fumed, but held back a retort.   
  
    "Yura, could you leave for a moment?" I asked.   
  
     She stopped brushing the silver strands and narrowed her eyes. "Anything you have to tell them can be said in front of me."   
  
     I thought about it for a moment. Even if she knew, she couldn't stop it. What could she do? Telling Sesshomaru his drink wasn't 'drinkable' would only upset him- and possibly get her fired... So...   
  
    "I have a way to get back at Sesshomaru, but I need your help," I told the boys.   
  
     Yura raised an eyebrow, then grinned and went back to taming the silver tresses. "Oh, this is going to be good."   
  
     I explained Sango's reason for tripping, which Miroku hooted at, then I told them how I got passed Sesshomaru, which caused everyone to stop. "I didn't see her, but there's always a chance," I said. Then I explained my plans... and with an extra person on our side, I gave Yura her own part.   
  
     Miroku and Kouga grinned, Yura chuckled, and Inuyasha mouthed, 'I knew you'd find a way.'   
  
     I'm glad everyone agreed...   
  
     But... Later, I knew it was going to cause a few repercussions and it would end up hurting me more than anyone...   
  
     Pranks aren't always one-sided. 


	38. A Contest, hmm?

_A contest, hmm?_

  
     ~ Well, now that you're in the crowd, with fans and friends, you stand and wait in as much anticipation as the first time... You REALLY don't want to be there, but this time, you have a true reason. The other time, you had a childish reason compared to this. It didn't hurt last time. You didn't want to cry the last time. You left the last time... This time, though you should leave, you'll stay. How would 'he' feel if 'he' looked around and you weren't there? You don't want to know... Why this way...? WHY?! ~   
  
     "Sango, about that song, 'Fangirl'," I called over the cheering from the surrounding crowd, "should I, or should I NOT hear it?"   
  
     It took a while for her to understand, but she didn't hesitate to answer. "Hai, you should... Though, you were fighting when he gave you that nickname..."   
  
     "Hmm..."   
  
     "Kagome-chan, what's the prank?!" Ayame whined. "Please tell us!"   
  


::::::Silence:::::: 

  
  
     Well, from me...   
  
     "Iie." I was dead serious, too, and they knew it.   
  
     "Please?" Ayame repeated.   
  
    "Iie..." I paused, thoughtful for a moment. "Unless..."   
  
     "Unless?" Sango prompted.   
  
    "Unless... You beg me. On your knees, bowing." I stuck my chin up in the air at that, acting royally.   
  
    "N-NANI!?"   
  
     That screech was enough to turn a few heads... Then more... And more... Sango and Ayame quieted... Then more gathered around to watch... And more.   
  
    "NANI!" Sango shouted at the crowd, shaking a fist at them. "NANI?"   
  
     Slowly, they backed away... Um, that was sort of familiar... Only backwards. And the lights dimmed.   
  
    "Kagome, please tell us," Sango whispered.   
  
     "Iie."   
  
     The drums started as a light shined on a friend of mine, in the left back corner of the stage. He wore his demonic shirt, of course, and his hair was up. Innocent smile in place, Miroku winked at the crowd. When the girls squealed- including Sango- I swore Sango's eyes turned blood red. Spooky.   
  
     However, when the same thing happened with Kouga and Ayame's reaction was the same, I decided it was best to put some space between us.   
  
     Inuyasha was next up, but instead of winking, he laughed... And he still got the loudest applause of them all. My eyes may have turned blood red, but I doubt it. (A/N: And just WHO is she trying to fool? ^_~)   
  
     "Binding- a Cage of no Doors," was the first song up, which I only knew of because it had played on the car radio on the way to the concert hall. This song seemed to be one with a slightly skewed meaning. While it spoke of a 'jail-like cell' with no way out because of some tragedy, I felt as if it was really speaking of the mind. Being lost in your own mind and all the doors closed to leave you in the dark... But right now I wasn't listening to the song. I was concentrating on settling my nerves and waiting for Yura's signal.   
  
     I watched the band on stage, Miroku grinning at the crowd and Kouga jamming away on his bass guitar, eyes shut. Inuyasha was, like Miroku, grinning at the crowd, his eyes laughing each time they landed on me. He smirked briefly, singing.   
  
     Five songs later, Yura stood on the edge of the stage, hidden in the shadows. A flick of her wrists told me it was time. Slowly, I made my way to the stage. I met Yura at the barrier, telling the security guard to let me pass. After a few minutes of arguing with the bull of a man, Yura got fed up and slipped him a bill- a hundred, I guess- while averting the onlookers by pointing at the stage and squealing. The security guard took the money and let me slip by unseen. Some people can be bought.   
  
     Song #7 was playing by the time I finally got to the stage stairs. Silently waiting for the song to end, I smiled, laughing at the happiness rolling off Inuyasha- which oddly reminded me all too much of Shippo. I don't think either of them would like hearing that.   
  
     Inuyasha saw me and smiled, then turned back to the crowd and continued singing 'In a World so Small'.   
  
"With a life so short in a world so small,   
Reach out and grasp the stars   
Laugh at all the irony you see in this place   
And smile as the sun touches your face   
Leaving without a trace   
  
Time stands still for no one   
You gotto look at the setting sun   
And pray   
Things go your way   
Some things may be lost,   
But more will be gained   
In the long run   
I'll see you again, so-   
  
With a life so short in a world so small,   
Reach out and grasp the stars   
Laugh at all the irony you see in this place   
And smile as the sun touches your face   
Leaving without a trace   
  
With a life so short in a world so small,   
Reach out and grasp the stars."   
  
     Ending the song and signaling to Kouga and Miroku in case they hadn't noticed me, Inuyasha turned to the crowd. The fans cheered when Inuyasha leaned toward the microphone.   
  
     "Ladies and gentlemen- tonight we have a change in schedule. Please settle for a moment- especially all you women out there. We have something... Very special for you," he said, a light chuckle to his voice. "Here to explain this event is Kagome Higurashi and Yura Sakasagami."   
  
     I straightened my posture, walking onto the stage with Yura a step behind me. Going to the microphone Inuyasha stepped away from, I looked for the stunned faces of my friends and found them in an instant. Smirking to myself, I laughed and took the mic from its stand.   
  
     "Hey, how you feeling? Excited!?" The crowed roared, hands pounding the air for emphasis. "Great! Tonight, we are holding a slight competition for 5 sharp minded, intelligent ladies. Prizes are spectacular- and the grand prize is... A one-on-one expense free vacation with manager Sesshomaru Himitsu! Yes, one week at any location you want with he man behind the scenes!"   
  
     _ 'Oh my,'_ my mind thought, involuntarily throwing my hands over my ears as the cheers rang through my head. Waiting a while for the screams to die down, I continued my speech.   
  
    "Now, this is open to any lady who feels confident enough to come onto this stage and answer questions against the other competitors. Take a few moments of self evaluation, onegai. We don't want anyone feeling out of place up here. When you're confident, raise a hand. Five of you will be chosen by Demonic, Yura, and myself... Remember, a sharp mind and confidence will get you a place on this stage!"   
  
     Yura snatched the mic at this time.   
  
    "Before you raise those eager hands of yours... Since Sesshomaru was unable to show tonight, arranging for the perfect vacation as we speak, a shot description is in order."   
  
     While she rattled off the man's 'flawless looks' and got hung up on the perfection of his oddly colored hair, I walked over to the band. While I spoke, they had gathered and lined themselves up, talking to each other quietly.   
  
     "They're going to cling onto us and try to drag us away," Kouga muttered, wide-eyed.   
  
     "No, they won't. They all know that they won't be selected if they do," I said, grinning at the cowering group. "Now, when you go to pick someone, get someone who looks nice and intelligent. If you pick someone I don't approve of-" I looked threateningly at Inuyasha, who backed away defensively- "I will chose for you. Miroku," I mumbled in warning, seeing his innocent smile- "do NOT grope the girls."   
  
     He placed a hand over his heart, gasping in feigned shock. "Why I never... How could you assume such an atrocious thing of me?"   
  
     I shook my head in exasperation. "I mean it Miroku."   
  
     "I'll behave."   
  
     "Like you did in the restaurant?" Kouga asked.   
  
     Miroku smiled another innocent smile. "I promise to behave, Kagome-sama," he said.   
  
    "Kagome... sama...?" I shook my head to clear it. "Whatever... Also, I'm sure none of you are dumb enough to do it, but don't chose anyone who doesn't have their hand up and don't chose someone you know."   
  
     They nodded and Yura finished her description. Reclaiming the mic, I smirked. "And let the game begin!"   
  
     In an instant, the air was filled with raised hands and the echoing screeches from the excited young girls. Covering my ears, I motioned for the band to go out and search. Yura followed them and I was last. Walking into the sea of ecstatic young- for the most part- women, one thought resounded in my head. _'Sugoi, there's so many to choose from... This is going to take forever.'_   
  


****** 

  
  
    "Alright, here we are," I announced, once again standing at the microphone. I turned to face he five girls. I was amazed none of the guys had picked just any girl, they'd actually got ones that rivaled my own choice. "Please state our name and age."   
  
     "Mayu Wakuzi, 27," was the girl Kouga choose. She was a tad shorter than him, long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. She looked intelligent enough, but slightly naïve... Hmmm, an Ayame in disguise, almost.   
  
     Miroku's choice was next.   
  
     "Shiro Aouki, 25." Her hair was jet black, a stark comparison to her skin. She looked like she hadn't been in the sun for weeks! But she was the most intelligent looking- librarian like- and still looked as if she knew how to have a great time.   
  
     Inuyasha's girl was a inch or so taller than me with long black hair tied back in an elegant bun with two intricately designed combs holding her bangs back. She looked very quick-witted, but also seemed drawn back and... well... a bit moody. Yet, like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, her eyes caught my interest. Who made fuchsia colored contacts?   
  
     "Kagura Gumo, 26."   
  
     "Kiekki Luna, 26," was Yura's choice. She was probably the only one I would dissapprove of. I had a strange feeling that Yura didn't pay attention to brains. She cared about hair more than anything and I, personally, would kill to have Kiekki's hair. Silky black, the bangs and side hair was pulled back, some hair across her shoulders while the rest fell down her back and to her knees. Ohhh, I wanted that hair!   
  
     However, my choice had the brightest teeth, the sharpest clothes, and the most make-up free of the bunch. She was also the only one with a 'Demonic' shirt on. Oh, and her flares... I definitely needed to know where she shopped... Not that I would ever go shopping for clothes.   
  
    "Mimiri Mai, 27."   
  
     I sighed. "Mayu, Shiro, Kagura, Kiekki, and Mimiri. When I ask a question, you have 2 seconds to answer, so stay on your toes. Mayu, please give everyone's name in alphabetical order."   
  
     "Kagura, Kiekki, Mayu, Mimiri, Shiro." I smiled encouragingly.   
  
     "Shiro, list five of the twelve constellations."   
  
     "Libra, Leo, Aquarius, Pisces, and... umm... Scorpio!" I nodded.   
  
     "Kagura, name 5 of the 50 U.S. states."   
  
     "Missouri, Mississippi, Massachusetts, Montana, and Michigan." I smiled, noting the use of 'm's.   
  
    "Kiekki,give me 5 of the contenents."   
  
     "Asia, Australia, Africa, Antarctica, and Europe."   
  
     "Mimiri, name 5 planets, other than Earth."   
  
     She smiled to herself. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn."   
  
     My smile widened. _'So far so good.'_   
  
     "Great! Now, for the second round. Math is our subject ladies, so think numbers," I said, trying to make it harder- some answers didn't need numbers. "Mimiri, lets start with you. What is the result of multiplication?"   
  
     "...a product...?" I nodded. She let out a sigh of relief, silently of course.   
  
    "Kiekki, what is 4 to the 3rd power?"   
  
     "16?"   
  
     I shook my head- faking as much sadness as possible. "64."   
  
     Reaching into my pocket, I handed her a backstage pass and nearly suffocated when she hugged me. She left smiling. _'Okay...'_ I moved on to the next in line.   
  
     "Kagura, give me two factors of 28."   
  
     "4 and 7," was her instant reply. She was definitely someone with at least a 2 year degree in college...   
  
     "Shiro, what is the result of division called?"   
  
     "A... product?"   
  
     Again, I shook my head. "A quotient."   
  
     Miroku handed her a backstage pass and a 'Demonic' CD. He was hugged for it; he kept to himself... _'If anyone hugs Inuyasha...'_   
  
     "Mayu," I continued, placing the thought at the back of my mind as Shiro left the stage. "What is 12x12+4?"   
  
     "148." I smiled and nodded.   
  
     "Alright, now for a more difficult catagory. History."   
  
     "Kagura, you'll begin." She nodded. "What year did Columbus first set sail for 'the new world'?"   
  
     "1492."   
  
     "Mimiri, who is the father of evolution?"   
  
     "Charles Darwin."   
  
     "Mayu, what famine devastated Ireland the most severly?"   
  
     "...I... don't know," she said defeatedly.   
  
    "The Great Potato Famine," I told her, smiling sadly- genuinely sad to have her lose. She seemed so... Ayame like.   
  
     "Ah, of course," she mumbled, smiling at her own stupidity.   
  
     Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder, handed her a CD, an autographed photo of the band, and a backstage pass. She didn't hug him, to my surprise, but held out her hand in a friendly parting handshake. I was sad to see her leave the stage.   
  
     "Okay," I spoke into the microphone. "This round is a tad bit different. This is a psychological test. I will ask a series of questions and you will have to answer immediately, but listen carefully. For instance... Inuyasha," I called.   
  
     He looked at me, frowning in confusion. "Nani?"   
  
     "Will you demonstrate this for me?"   
  
     "...Hai."   
  
     "Good. Now spell top."   
  
     "T-O-P."   
  
     "Spell mop."   
  
     "M-O-P."   
  
     "Spell crop."   
  
     "C-R-O-P."   
  
     "What do you do at a green light?"   
  
     "Stop."   
  
     I grinned. "At a green light?" I looked around the crowd of fans, shaking my head. "Well, I'm not letting you drive me anywhere."   
  
     He thought about that a second, then slapped himself. "Go, I mean! Go!" he yelled frantically, trying to build his image back up after that answer. My grin widened.   
  
    "Kagura, you ready?"   
  
     "Hai."   
  
     "Spell most."   
  
     "M-O-S-T."   
  
     "Spell boast."   
  
     "B-O-A-S-T."   
  
     "Spell coast."   
  
     "C-O-A-S-T."   
  
     "What do you put in a toaster?"   
  
     "Bread."   
  
     I was shocked to say the least. I didn't expect anyone to get it straight away. "Great job... Um... Mimiri! Spell pin."   
  
     "P-I-N."   
  
     "Spell sin."   
  
     "S-I-N."   
  
     "Spell grin."   
  
     "G-R-I-N."   
  
     "What is a pop can made out of?"   
  
     "Tin."   
  
     "Aluminum," I sighed. "Kagura, in order to win, since it is down to you two, you must answer the next question correctly or Mimiri is back in the game. Understand?"   
  
     "Understood."   
  
     "What is 1+1?"   
  
     "2"   
  
     "3-1?"   
  
     "2"   
  
     "2-0?"   
  
     "2"   
  
     "How many animals of each kind did Moses take on the ark?"   
  
     "None. Noah took them on the ark, not Moses," she explained.   
  
     "Kagura is the winner!" I shouted, grabbing Kagura's arm and holding it in the air, telling the deaf she won... Why the deaf would be at a concert, you ask? ^-^ for the boys, of course!   
  
     Kouga handed Mimiri a CD, autographed photograph, backstage pass, and 2 tickets for any concert of her choice. She hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek, then skipped off stage. _'Oh, Kouga isn't going to like Aya-chan when she's through with him.'_   
  
     "Congratulations, Kagura," I cheered, smiling. "Yura will escort you to the private jet. No need to pack anything. Money will be given to you for clothing, so please enjoy your stay at-" I placed the microphone near her mouth.   
  
     "Hawaii," she said, smiling a smile that reached her eyes partially.   
  
     While everyone cheered for Kagura, I slipped over to Inuyasha, slipping a hand around his waist to hug him once, quickly. "It seems you know what's best for you brother."   
  
     Inuyasha looked down at me, smirked, then walked to the microphone stand. "I'm pleased to announce yet another change in tonights schedule." 


	39. A Few Songs to Settle the Heart

A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating- I was sick yesterday and my folks won't let me use the computer when I stay home from school. Damn overbearing parental figures! Argh... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one A Lot! ^_^   
  


_A Few Songs to Settle the Heart_

  
    ~ 'Dogboy's brother' is now on a plane to Hawaii with the 'winner'. 'Dogboy' has walked up to the microphone, calling to the crowd which instantly went silent at 'his' announcement. It seems 'he' has changed the program again. Now, what is 'he' up to? Good luck! ~   
  
     Inuyasha looked back to me, beckoning me to his side. I was a little more than hesitant and very suspicious of his actions, but I obeyed nonetheless. He looked back to the crowd when I stood beside him.   
  
     "Ladies and gentlemen, before 'Demonic' continues," he said, looking around the room, then to me, then back to the crowd, "we have a special little something to put you back in the groove... Debuting her first song- straight off the top of her head and from her heart- Kagome Higurashi!"   
  
     I gasped, my eyes widening with each word. "I-iie, Inuyasha. Iie," I muttered, my heart pounding in my ears, racing to keep up with my sudden head rush. "Inuyasha, I can't," I said, backing away to run.   
  
     Before my feet could carry me away, Inuyasha had me pinned to my side. "Come on, Kag," he whispered. "You'll do great. Now," he spoke into the microphone again, "folks, please understand that- not only is this her first time on stage, but she hasn't planned for this. We'll give her a beat she has never heard- she will sing. So, everyone, give it up for Kagome Higurashi!"   
  
     The crowd went berserk, but I was shocked beyond words when I realized they were cheering for me, waiting for me to sing. They were screaming for ME!   
  
     Inuyasha handed me the mic.   
  
     "Inuyasha, onegai, iie," I plead. "Don't make me-"   
  
     "Go Kagome!" Sango yelled over the crowd.   
  
     I swirled around to meet her eyes. I scowled. _'This is what they meant! Oh, I'm going to give it to them BIG TIME!'_   
  
     When I turned back around to beg Inuyasha again, he was gone. He had picked up his guitar and began strumming out a beat. Well, with no way out, I'd just have to make the best of it...   
  
     The band honed in to a beat, nice and slow, but I knew they'd speed it up dramatically. Somehow, I knew. Miroku began the beat, Kouga following, Inuyasha last. I planned as fast as possible, getting the first line in my head and going with it.   
  
     Missing my start by a few seconds, I began at an awkward moment, but it was great. It created its own little melody inside of the true one. Oh, I am sooo good! ^-^   
  
"So, this is how it is,   
Saying one thing and doing another,   
It's all just fun and games to you,   
But to me we need each other,"   
  
     I don't know how it happened so fast, but I found myself slipping into place. I belonged on stage, here with the boys, singing like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"When will you grow up-   
Will you go up and see,   
Not only do I need you,   
But you also need me-"   
  
     And the tempo picked up pace, quite abruptly, right in the middle of my lines. Funny thing is I knew they'd do that right there and I was prepared for it, too.   
  
"If you'll open those eyes boy,   
Stop running around blind   
I'll be waiting right here for you to be mine,   
Open your eyes boy,   
You're running out of time-   
And time's not something we can just-"   
  
     They slowed it as abruptly as they had sped it up. Again, I was ready for it.   
  
"Time, so slow as it seems   
From day to day   
Always finds a way to fly by at the speed of light   
Wait too long and it'll be gone-   
Be gone just like me-"   
  
     I deepened my voice, whispering as seductively as possible as I turned to look partially at the crowd and Inuyasha.   
  
"Now, I bet that's something you can see-"   
  
     and ended it in a high pitched squeal- not sure how I pulled it off. It was perfect! I swear it was. I got a lot of cat calls and screams for that. Inuyasha's face reddened the slightest fraction and I smiled to myself. That's what I was looking for.   
  
     Kouga had a solo at this point. I really got into it at this point, strumming on my own air guitar, walking over to face him. He winked at me. I grinned.   
  
     Over to Inuyasha it was as Kouga's solo transferred to Inuyasha. I walked over to him, mimicking his movements, watching his eyes laugh. Miroku... didn't have a solo... That's not right, man!   
  
"If you'll open those eyes boy,   
Stop running around blind   
I'll be waiting right here for you to be mine,   
Open your eyes boy,   
You're running out of time-   
And time's not something we can just let go by,   
No don't let it slip by,   
Boy please open those eyes and see-"   
  
     Here Miroku cut in with his own solo which I 'danced' to. His solo was short and sweet, giving me the perfect end.   
  
"-me."   
  
     And the song died, remaining forever imprinted in my mind. The applause was deafening.   
  
     "I know what's best for you too, Kag."   
  
     I didn't turn to look at him, bowing with teary eyes. "Arigatou, Inuyasha. You gave me my chance to be in the spotlight."   
  
     "Iie, I..."   
  
     "Need to get on with the show," I said sadly, placing a more friendly smile in place. I turned around and winked. "Break a leg."   
  
     "Me going to the hospital right now would not help," he muttered, as serious as could be.   
  
    "Ha ha, very amusing. Ja," I called, walking off the stage.   
  
     "Ja."   
  
     Sango and Ayame met me at the barrier, clapping and cheering for me. I growled at Sango, Ayame having momentarily zoned in on Kouga.   
  
     "Great job, Kagome-chan," Sango shouted as Mr. Security Guard let me pass through the barrier.   
  
     "I can't believe you set me up like that," I hissed over 'Kazaana'.   
  
     "We didn't," Sango said, frowning.   
  
     "We had nothing to do with that," Ayame muttered, her eyes watering. I looked at her concernedly. "It's just not right! Non-Fangirl here gets to sing with them but I don't!?"   
  
     _ 'Oh,'_ my mind sighed, exasperated with her. "Aya-chan-"   
  
     "I know," she sighed. "I don't want to be in music, anyway. I want to go into the movie industry. Ya know, actress, producer, director."   
  
     "Ahokaya," I said in a hurry. I was trying to stop myself from hurting her feelings and I succeeded. Whew...   
  
     "Chotto," Sango called, a thoughtful look on her face. "How'd you get Sesshomaru to go along with this 'vacation' thing?"   
  
     "Yura set up the Jet and I paid the expenses with Sesshomaru's own bank account with that palm pilot," I stated. "He has everything on there."   
  
     "But, Sesshomaru-"   
  
     "Is taking a little nap," I interjected.   
  
     "You drugged him!?"   
  
     "What about Kagura, the poor girl," Ayame asked.   
  
     "Yura is telling her the details. If she refuses, then there is always the way of 'how many zeroes'."   
  
     "Kagome!" Sango screeched in disbelief. "Are you insane!?"   
  
     "I was kidding!" I yelled defensively. "We'll find a way. She won't complain, though, even if she knew the truth. Trust me, she'll go," I smirked. "Any girl would."   
  
     "You?" Sango asked, smirking.   
  
     "Well, if I can't have one..." I let the sentence trail off.   
  
     They shook their heads, one hand on their forehead, another on their hip.   
  
     "Unbelievable."   
  


****** 

  
  
     Inuyasha smiled at the crowd, making yet another public announcement. They were just about done- the only song left being 'A Shattered Jewel'.   
  
     _ 'What do you have up that sleeve of yours, Inuyasha?'_   
  
     "Going through all of those... overwhelming fan-letters, we stumbled across one particular one that caught our eyes," Inuyasha spoke, looking around the crowd.   
  
     "This one contained a song- a song written by two friends from the heart." Kouga began, stepping forward, slightly. "Seeing how serious it was to them, we have dedicated this song to them, playing it here for the first time."   
  
     "This song was written by miss Sango Taijiya," Miroku cut in, taking the lead. "The music was given by miss Ayame Sasayaku. We now present you with-"   
  
     "- 'Just One Kiss'," the band spoke, starting the beat.   
  
     "Chotto," I shouted. "That's..!"   
  
     It was MY song! That's what they'd been up to! Inuyasha started it off.   
  
"I've been searching the world, looking for you   
And now that I've found you, I don't know what to do   
Should I risk my happiness to stay by your side   
Or keep my feelings bottled up inside my mind   
Should I lose the true in lies, or let the truth be found   
- Either way, I have to hide my heart when you're around-   
The decision became harder with just one kiss   
And I searched the world just to deal with this,"   
  
     Inuyasha ended, leaning away from the microphone, closing his eyes as he continued the melody while Miroku sang.   
  
"I used to think ignorance was bliss,   
But how can it be when there's so much I miss   
I used to believe it was all a mistake,   
But learned you were the chance I had to take,"   
  
     Miroku mimicked Inuyasha, closing his eyes and leaning back. Kouga was next up, singing the next few lines.   
  
"Sometimes I stand alone and wonder   
About what my life would be like without you   
My mind fills with images of a life so cold   
And all I want is to have you to hold,"   
  
     Then Inuyasha began again, his eyes remaining closed, focus never wavering.   
  
"Should I stay with you- I fell the need to run   
But the way my heart beats- I know you're the one   
Should I go with what I know- or throw it away   
If I tell you what I feel, how do I know you'll stay,"   
  
     The band joined in for the end, singing in unison. A single tear fell from my eyes as I watched Inuyasha. He hadn't opened his eyes yet... and I had a strange feeling that if he did, I'd be on that stage in an instant- Mr. Security Guard or no Mr. Security Guard, I'd be up there.   
  
"I've been searching the world, looking for you   
And now that I've found you, I don't know what to do   
Should I risk my happiness to stay by your side   
Or keep my feelings bottled up inside my mind   
Should I lose the true in lies, or let the truth be found   
- Either way, I have to hide my heart when you're around-   
The decision became harder with just one kiss   
And I searched the world just to deal with this   
  
And I searched the world just to deal with this."   
  
     Inuyasha turned his back to the crowd, acting like he was talking to his co-workers.   
  
     I looked away, tears falling from my eyes. "That was it, huh?" I asked Sango as yet another tear sped down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily, hearing the band start up 'A Shattered Jewel.'   
  
     "Hai," Sango answered, wiping a tear off my cheek for me. "Don't cry."   
  
     "Would you rather I be mad?" I asked, laughing and sobbing at the same time. Sucking back the tears, I smiled. "You did a great job with that song, Sango-chan, Aya-chan. Arigatou."   
  
    "Anything for a friend," Ayame stated, her eyes glistening. "We... You know we don't really take all those pranks seriously and... It helps sometimes, ne? See," she continued when I frowned, "it takes our minds off of our other problems and gets us thinking about better things-"   
  
     "Like getting revenge on you," Sango giggled, eyes closed with a huge smile.   
  
     "AND how glad we are that you're always there for us," Ayame finished, glaring at Sango half-heartedly. "We wanted you to know that, Kagome-chan. Without you this little group wouldn't be the same."   
  
     "You talk like I'm leaving you," I mumbled.   
  
     "Iie, we just wanted you to know," Sango said, serious in an instant. "You're a great friend Kagome, so don't think any differently, okay?"   
  
     I smiled, another tear falling. _'Drat! I hate being so sensitive!'_   
  
     Turning to the stage once again, Inuyasha's eyes captured mine, pulling me into the song I'd nearly missed.   
  
"A shattered jewel   
Cannot be restored   
Without another   
To pick up the pieces   
  
A jewel once shattered   
Can never be whole again   
I'll find another to pick up the pieces-"   
  
     Inuyasha's gaze held me, even as he finished the song. The breath caught in my throat from the intensity emitting from those golden orbs.   
  
"-I've found another to pick up the pieces."   
  
     _ 'Oh, iie...'_ I thought brokenly. _'Inuyasha... iie, don't say that, onegai. Don't.'_   
  
     No matter how many times I repeated that in my head, I found myself smiling softly at the singer with the lightest blush on my face. I was glad to know that he felt that way, but... Tonight, I'd be on my way home- on my way to the rest of my life.   
  
    "Why...?"   
  
     Sango grabbed my arms, turning me to face her after Inuyasha had left the stage. Searching my eyes, she sighed. I looked to my feet.   
  
     "He just had to say that, didn't he?" I asked my boots. They didn't answer, so I looked up to Sango.   
  
     "Kagome-chan, I don't think we should prolong this anymore," she said, grabbing Ayame's sleeve and pulling us to the exit. "We should get in the car and drive to an airport some thousand miles away."   
  
     "Sango-chan, I don't think the island is more than one hundred miles anyway you go," I stated, thinking to myself about what she was saying. "Plus, I can't leave without a goodbye and our mothers and Shippo-chan and Rin-chan... They're already waiting for us, I'm sure."   
  
     Ayame pulled out of Sango's grasp. "I'm not leaving them, yet," she proclaimed, thrusting her nose in the air. "Like Kagome-chan says, I'm not leaving without a goodbye."   
  
     Sango's eyes watered a little. "I know..."   
  
     "Come on," I muttered, pulling the two by the sleeves. "The boys are backstage."   
  
     Mayu, Shiro, Kiekki, and Mimiri were waiting for me back stage, whispering to each other. When they saw me, they stopped and smiled. "Kagome!"   
  
     "Eh?"   
  
     They were acting as if they'd known me for days, not hours. Yes, hours. The concert started at 9 and ended at... It was 1:38 right now, so about 4 ½ hours.   
  
     "Can we have your autograph?!"   
  
     "EH!?"   
  
     "Onegai," they all screamed in unison.   
  
     From the corner of my eyes, I saw Inuyasha standing with Miroku and Kouga, talking to a group of fans. He smirked, then went back to the girls in front of him.   
  
     "Uh, sure," I muttered.   
  
     Each pulled out a poster of the band- which they had bought earlier. I signed each one according to their wishes. Mayu and Mimiri stayed to talk with me as Kiekki and Shiro went over to the real band.   
  
     "So, how do you know the band?" Mimiri asked talking in a whispered hush.   
  
     Sango and Ayame excused themselves, chatting as they entered one of the side-rooms.   
  
     "I did it as a favor for a friend," I told them. "It's really a long story."   
  
     "Oh... Okay, then. Who do you like the most?" Mimiri implored. "I like Miroku, but Inuyasha is cute too."   
  
     "I like Kouga, personally," Mayu said. "He looks so much more mature than the others."   
  
     "Kouga, mature?" I laughed. "They're all just a bunch of high school playboys."   
  
     They gasped, then giggled. Leaving me to my own mind, they joined the band with the others. I mumbled, then moved over to the snack bar. I filled a plate, grabbing a Pepsi, and went into one of the side rooms Ayame and Sango went to earlier. Sighing, I plopped down into one of the chairs and began chowing down. Mmm... FOOD! So yummy...   
  
     "Well, we'll wait until they're done gawking at the fans," Sango muttered.   
  
     "Only Miroku gawks at the fans," I stated.   
  
     "Are you sure?"   
  
     "He better be!" Ayame and I shouted in unison.   
  
     We looked out at the boys, sighing. They were surrounded by fans this time. Why was life never simple for me?   
  


****** 

  
  
     An hour later, Sango yipped, waking me from my sleep. I had fallen asleep in the chair, watching the guys talk to some flirtatious fans. I had gotten bored with the girls- all using the same 'flick of the hair and cute giggles' hook. The bait just wasn't right.   
  
     Looking over to Sango while I stretched my arms and yawned, I found her looking at a plate on the table blankly. "Sango-chan? Daijoubu desu ka(Are you okay)?"   
  
     "I bit my lip," she muttered, still staring at the plate, checking for any blood with her tongue. "Ite... I'm bleeding."   
  
     I shook my head. "Now, how'd you do-" my question ended with a sharp intake of breath as a pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me from my seat. Placing me against his chest, Inuyasha grumbled about 'stupid fangirls' and their 'stupid passes' with their 'stupid dyed hair' and their 'stupid gold-digging smiles and false giggles'.   
  
     I laughed, his breath tickling my neck while he rested his head on my shoulders. I fiddled with his hair that slipped down my shoulders, braiding and unbraiding the ends, watching Ayame and Kouga with a smile.   
  
     Kouga had sat next to Ayame and pulled her into an embrace, mumbling something to her that made her giggle. Kouga smiled, running his fingers through her hair. Ayame picked at his sleeve, grinning at what he said.   
  
     Meanwhile, Sango had been pulled aside by Miroku. They stood by the window, in the corner, whispering to each other. Miroku's back was to me, Sango facing him. She smiled, speaking to him, then blushed. Miroku grinned- don't ask how I knew, I just did. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing them slightly before he kissed her forehead.   
  
     I turned my attention back to Inuyasha, his eyes closed, his breathing even. I got an evil, evil, _evil_ plan...   
  
     And what do I do with evil plans?   
  
     I perform them.   
  
     Taking a deep breath, I slowly placed my right foot in front of my left, keeping Inuyasha on my shoulder before stepping away from him completely.   
  
     And down he went, yelping as he woke, seconds before he would have hit the ground, but I caught him by the shoulders. He wasn't easy to keep up, but I managed to do it without showing any signs of struggle. I grinned when he looked up scowling.   
  
     He growled. "That was cheep."   
  
     "And?"   
  
     He shook his head, standing up. He yawned and walked over to the chair, falling into it. I sat on the arm, letting him rest his head in my lap as I continued to play with his hair. He was asleep before I had the chance to say anything.   
  
     "Kagome?" Yura called, stepping into the room. "Inuyasha?"   
  
     "Shh. He's sleeping," I said, looking up to the woman.   
  
     "Ah, so I see," she cooed. "Well, let him sleep then. Sesshomaru is now on his way to Hawaii."   
  
     "And Kagura?"   
  
     "She doesn't know, yet," Yura said. "She believes that he is worn out from his busy schedule."   
  
     "Busy schedule?" She sounded like she meant something besides his 'management'.   
  
     "Hai," she grinned. "You know, all that surfing and Hiking and partying."   
  
     I laughed lightly. Oh Kami-sama, how I loved the thought of Sesshomaru doing even one of those things. Just his luck, Kagura would want to try one of them out. Since Hawaii was the destination... Surfing! Ha!   
  
     "Well, I have to go give Jaken the news," she stated, walking out the door without another word.   
  
     A few minutes of silence went by, Sango and Ayame asleep in the arms of their boyfriends... Well, unofficial boyfriends, that is. Miroku looked over to me, smiling sadly. I returned the smile. Kouga didn't look up from Ayame's face, watching her breath softly. He brushed a rouge bang back from her face with a heavy-hearted sigh.   
  
     So, this is it huh? One last look at the faces of the one you love and then goodbye? It just didn't seem right.   
  
     I knew the night wasn't going to end this peacefully. I was dreading having to wake Inuyasha and look him in the eyes to say my farewell.   
  
     Myouga knocked on the door, the sound echoing in our souls, telling us Judgment Day had come at last.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: I just have a quick note, okay? On my first posting a few people took offence to my reference to Judgment Day. It is only for the dramatic effect, not as in really being Judgment Day, alright? Please, don't feel like I'm stomping the Bible- I read from it quite often and feel bad for some things I do use and say in this story and my others. I am Christian... but my faith is slipping a bit. I am NOT being Blasphemous, got it? I will never speak bad of the Lord, gun to my head or no. Please, understand this.... 


	40. Saying ‘Sayonara' to a Dream

_Saying 'Sayonara' to a Dream_

  
  
    ~ Well, this seems to be it... 'Dogboy' sleeping, 'his' head in your lap, with a frown on his face. 'Houshi' had a sleeping 'revenge' in his hands and 'wimpy wolf' had his 'naive'. Everything seemed right, except for the fact that this was one of the last times you'd ever see 'your band'- unless watching a tv or being at a future concert. With that in mind, the scene was straight out of one of those horror flicks. Ne, just when you think the danger's gone, the bad guy comes back to life and yells and chases you around before he trips himself and falls on his own double-bladed axe? Well, in this film, the bad guy came back and chopped into the credit screen without letting you say anything more then 'farewell'. This film was no film but really life, so why does it have to be so... surprising...? I'll tell you why. You finally solved The Question. 'What's the purpose of life?' The answer? Look next to you. You'll see... Yup, that's it... Isn't it ironic, though...? After you solve the riddle, you lose.   
  
     ~It's unbelievable that it's all coming to an end, though. Take a deep breath, girl, you're going to need the extra air... You know... Life sucks, so do something about it!~   
  
     "Myouga..." I sighed, my eyes watering. I tried shaking Inuyasha awake. "Inuyasha, wake up. It's time to get the show on the road."   
  
     He was out cold.   
  
     Miroku woke Sango and Kouga carried Ayame, leaving for the awaiting limo. With them gone, I turned back to Inuyasha, lifting his head from my lap so I could get eye level with him. I didn't want to wake him, seeing how peaceful he was there. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.   
  
     I wiped away my tears, biting my lip. "Inuyasha, wake up. It's time to go; Rin's waiting for you."   
  
     He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Ima(now)?"   
  
    "Hai, ima, Inu-kun," I spoke softly, smiling when he stood, eyes still closed.   
  
     Carefully, I guided him to the limo, watching as Myouga pulled it around to a stop in front of the doors for us.   
  
     "It's too soon..."   
  
     "Sh, Inuyasha," I whispered. "I don't want to have the girls crying the whole way there, okay?"   
  
     He nodded, climbing into the back seat sullenly. I followed after him, taking my spot in the back with Inuyasha. Sango was talking to Ayame, Kouga with Miroku. I didn't join in either conversation. Instead, I leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.   
  
     "Inu-kun?"   
  
     "Hai?"   
  
     "Whose idea was it to have me sing?" I asked, toying with a lock of his hair once again.   
  
    "Sesshomaru's," he responded quietly.   
  
     "Sesshomaru's!? You're joking!" I shouted, everyone looking over to me. I smiled and waved dismissively. "Really?" I whispered. "When?"   
  
     "After you left with Sango and Ayame." He kept his voice low, running a hand through my hair lightly. "He acted a bit... different when you three left. What did you talk about?"   
  
     "It's a secret," I told him, laughing when he sighed dejectedly.   
  
     "Secret... Sesshomaru told you a secret?"   
  
     "Hai," I chirped, smiling up at him.   
  
     He shook his head, grinning. "Well," he started, dropping his hand from my hair to wrap it around my waist and pull me against his side. "What are you going to call that song of yours?"   
  
     "Nani?" I asked, shocked at the sudden question. "I hadn't thought about that..."   
  
     "Think about it then, alright?" he chuckled, resting his chin on my head.   
  
     "Okay," I whispered, closing my eyes.   
  
     The limo rolled on, jumping every now and then on the dirt road. Myouga wasn't a very good chauffer; he swerved too suddenly too many times. But, he was taking a little unnecessary time to get there, so I wasn't going to complain. I was actually thanking him in my head, smiling outwardly.   
  
     "So, Kagome-chan, how was it?" Sango asked, looking at me sadly.   
  
     "How was what?"   
  
     "Up on stage," Ayame stated, looking to me past Kouga.   
  
     "... I... can't explain," I muttered, looking at my hands which fisted in the fabric of my 'Demonic' shirt.   
  
     "Try to," Sango ordered. Ayame nodded.   
  
     "Well, it was frightening at first, but... After a while... I sorta, ne... belonged there," I answered. THAT answer was going to hurt me in the future, I'm sure.   
  
     "Sugoi..."   
  
     "Miroku," I called, smiling when he looked to me. "Kouga," he looked over also, grinning his grin. "Inuyasha," I whispered, pushing away from him so I could look at them all. Everyone remained silent for a while, waiting for me to speak again. I smiled. "Arigatou," I said, my eyes softening. "For everything. Especially putting up with me and my... less than like-able sense of humor," I giggled. "And..." I looked down. "And... staying with us and making the best of it- even in the hospital. I'm glad you were all there for me."   
  
     "Keh, we didn't have much of a choice," Inuyasha grumbled, sticking his nose in the air in the most arrogant way I'd ever seen. I jabbed him in the side playfully. "Ite," he yipped, giving a sheepish grin. "Gomen. Couldn't help it."   
  
     Everyone laughed lightly, enjoying the light joke in the midst of all the mess we found ourselves in. Sango leaned against Miroku, talking quietly and swatting his wandering hand away before it reached her. Kouga rested his head on Ayame's head, taking her hands into his, talking to the silent girl. I didn't listen in, watching Inuyasha watch me.   
  
     I glared, he glared back.   
  


** *GLARE* **

  
  
    "Jerk."   
  
     "Wench."   
  
     "Baka."   
  
     "Bitch."   
  
     "Bastard!"   
  
     "Fangirl!"   
  
     "DOGBOY!"   
  
     "HAS-BEEN!"   
  
     "WANNA-BE!"   
  
     "NEVER-WAS!"   
  
     "DUMB, SELF-CENTERED, SON OF A-"   
  
     "WITCH!" Sango screeched, covering up my unnecessarily foul language.   
  
     I glared at Sango, keeping my eyes on Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned. Sango sighed. Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame chose to follow her example. I hissed at them, yipping when Inuyasha pulled me to his side.   
  
     "Kagome," he whispered in my ear.   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "Don't go."   
  
     My slowly closing eyes shot open as my heart beet faster, a small involuntary gasp escaping me. I didn't expect him to start this until we were at the jet.   
  
     "I have to."   
  
     He said nothing else, closing his eyes. I didn't like the silent behavior he was exhibiting. However, I remained quiet, calming my heart. Just as it finally went back to its former, steady beet, the car stopped. _'No...!'_   
  
     Kouga was first to get up, leaving with Ayame behind him and Sango behind her. I followed Miroku, Inuyasha reaching for my wrist. "Don't."   
  
     "Inuyasha," I scolded, shaking off his hold. "I'll talk to you AFTER I see my mom and Shippo-chan."   
  
     He looked away.   
  
     My mom was already on the jet, talking with Mrs. Taijiya and Mrs. Sasayaku. Shippo and Rin were chatting excitedly to Miroku and Kouga. Ayame and Sango watching and giggling. Myouga was currently dragging a massive amount of bags into the limo, packing them in as Inuyasha got out.   
  
     _ 'Sugoi, Rin loves shopping.'_   
  
     "Okaasan!" Shippo launched himself at me, smiling with wide expressionate eyes.   
  
     "Oneechan!" Rin screeched, following Shippo. I knelt down and ruffled their hair.   
  
     "You should be sleeping."   
  
     "Okaasan," Shippo pouted, pushing my hand away. "Stop. You're messing it up!"   
  
     "Boy, I don't think you can fix it," I joked.   
  
     He smiled, then bound away- surprisingly to Inuyasha. Rin stayed with me, looking at her feet. I picked her up, resting her on my hip. "You wanna tell me what happened?" I asked, smiling as her hyper self came back in the blink of an eye.   
  
     "Hai!" she sang.   
  
     I sat on the ground and listened to the overwhelming story. _'Sugoi, she never takes a break. How can she do that?'_   
  
     Rin finished her tale, saying that she was glad she got so much stuff without using ALL of the money. I laughed. She was MUCH different then those... brothers of hers. Speaking of her brothers...   
  
     Inuyasha was still talking to Shippo, laughing at something Shippo had said. The boy looked at his feet and muttered something that had Inuyasha laughing even harder. He swooped down and lifted the boy up, placing him on his shoulders. Shippo laughed, the red going from his face- must have been blushing in embarrassment.   
  
     I stood, placing Rin back on my hip as the boys made their slow way over to me. I stifled a laugh as the now hyper boy plopped Inuyasha's 'ears' in place and squealed 'Dogboy!'   
  
     "Oi!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to look up at the small child who kept giggling. He sighed, shaking his head and looked down at me with a smirk. "Oi, wench."   
  
     "Chotto, baka," I replied, smiling at the singer.   
  
     He laughed.   
  
     "Take it easy, brat," Inuyasha said, taking Shippo off his shoulders and setting him on the ground.   
  
     When I went to put Rin down, she wouldn't let go. "Rin," I whispered, holding back my re-forming tears. "Onegai, let go."   
  
     "I don't want you to leave," she said quietly. I could barely hear her. "Onegai! Don't leave, oneechan! Onegai!"   
  
     I looked at the girl, then looked away. She was hurting me more than I thought was possible, even for Inuyasha. So, I turned my attention to the singer.   
  
     "Running Blind," I said. He looked at me questioningly. "The title... 'Running Blind'."   
  
     He nodded, smiling. "A great name."   
  
     I looked away. "Rin, I think you should tell Sango and Ayame goodbye. Plus, your brothers need you. Inu-chan looks sad, Rin-chan."   
  
     "Ah," she cried, looking over her shoulder at her present brother. "Don't cry, Inu-chan. Rin wasn't going to leave you! Rin never leave her brothers! Especially Inu-chan."   
  
     I looked up to the singer. He wasn't crying, but it was close enough to make my heart break.   
  
    "Inu... Shippo, Rin, I think you need to tell everyone your goodbyes."   
  
     "Hai," Rin muttered, dejectedly.   
  
     Shippo left without a word. I set Rin on her feet and watched as the two made their slow way to the others. I looked to the ground for a while, then up to meet the eyes I had fallen in love with so long ago. His silver mane billowed out behind him as the wind picked up suddenly.   
  
    "Kagome..."   
  
     "Inuyasha," I breathed, my eyes watering again. Oh, how I hated myself! I couldn't even stop the tears I knew would evoke him to hurt me more- unintentionally, of course. I couldn't give him the chance. "Listen, and listen closely, Inuyasha. I don't want you to stop singing- hear me?- I want you to continue singing, even if it means... that you don't get a chance to see me again. I want to be able to hear your voice on the radio, and see you on those talk shows. Smile- and sing."   
  
     "Nani...?"   
  
     "...Inuyasha, I mean it, with all of my heart. I don't want you to stop. Ne, when you're on the stage, you know where you belong, you know that you're supposed to be there, singing. It takes your mind off of things," I said, softening my voice slightly. "All your problems are at the back of your mind and all you care about is doing your best. No problems, no pain, no hatred, no heartbreak... No Kikyo."   
  
     Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "I haven't thought of that since you said-"   
  
     "I know, but now..." I paused, looking back at the jet as I spoke. "It'll be to help with this- and I think-" I muttered, turning back with a slight grin "- Sesshomaru understood that a long time ago."   
  
     Inuyasha smiled, understanding my meaning quick enough to tell me he knew- in some small way, he had already known. "He's such a menace."   
  
     "And you're not?" I asked, skeptically.   
  
     "Kagome, Sango, Ayame!" Mrs. Taijiya called from the jet. "It's time to get going, girls!"   
  
     I sighed. "No tricks this time," I mumbled, watching him watch me. "This is 'sayonara' for sure... But-" I smiled as brightly as I could muster- for the both of us- "-it doesn't mean forever. Ne?"   
  
     "Hai, it doesn't mean forever," he smiled again.   
  
     He seemed to be debating with himself about something, but I wasn't willing to wait forever to be in his arms again. With that thought, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. As he held me close, his chest rumbling in a soft growl, I buried my face in his shirt, hoping beyond hope everything was a dream...   
  
     But, would I really want it to be a dream? If it was a dream... where was the real, living Inuyasha? Is he the same as this dream my subconscious made for me? Could I live with myself if I woke up to my alarm clock ringing and my mother telling me I'd be late for my last day of school?   
  
     Who was I holding?   
  
     "Inuyasha..."   
  
     That was the only answer I wanted- the single one I needed beyond anything else. I was saying goodbye to a dream. A dream like that in fairy tales...   
  
     "Kagome..."   
  
     I smiled into the fabric as the oh-so familiar red shirt, giggling in my head at the way his hair tickled my face. _'Such a school girl...'_ And I just knew that alarm clock would be going off.   
  
     And there it goes, deafening me as Inuyasha pulled me away to look into my eyes. Okay, not an alarm clock, but a definite red-alert siren.   
  
     "Kagome, I... Don't go, Kagome. You don't have to go- or I could go with you! Sesshomaru's out of our hair for now," he said, urgent to receive an agreement. "We can stay together a little longer."   
  
     "And hurt ourselves even more in the long run, Inuyasha?" I asked sadly.   
  
     "Kagome, I can sing anytime, but-"   
  
     "You'll sing when Sesshomaru sees fit, Inuyasha- no arguing."   
  
     "Kagome, onegai, stay with us then. You, Sango, and Ayame," he plead, squeezing my upper arms gently for added emphasis. "Our band needs you-"   
  
     "That week on the boat was a mistake." I hadn't meant for that to sound the way it did and I could tell I hurt him. I had to explain. "Had it only been dinner that one night, the heart break wouldn't hurt so much." I couldn't help the resounding voice in my heart saying, _'and I would never know what I was letting go.'_   
  
     "Inuyasha, another week would destroy us."   
  
     "AND THIS ONE HASN'T!?" he yelled in sheer anger, a single tear sped down his cheek. "We don't have to go- and you don't either! You could be there up on stage with us and we could-"   
  
     "Inuyasha, onegai, stop!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes as his grip tightened. "Onegai," I pleaded, chocking on my next words from an oncoming sob, "don't."   
  
     "Why not!"   
  
     "Because," I shouted pitifully, trying to step away from him. He held me steadily in front of him. "I can't take it. Rin was enough, Inuyasha," I stated, exhaustedly. "Unless you want me to break, stop this. Now."   
  
     "Iie! I won't let you go," he said, pulling me into another gentle embrace. "I can't lose you. Don't you see I need you!"   
  
     I gasped, my eyes widening. I don't know why I reacted in such a way, but I could feel my heart race and my face heat up... But the worst part was, there was no way to let into our wishes. I had to go- for me, for Shippo, for my future, and, in a small and obscure way, for Inuyasha. I made a decision, I was going to follow through, completely.   
  
     "I am going," I whispered. My heart calmed slightly at the feel of the steady beat from behind the cloth barriers. "Don't ruin it, Inuyasha- what we do have."   
  
     Nothing else was said as his arms slowly fell from their place and the absence chilled me to the bone. I stepped back, looking at the ground as he stepped away.   
  
     "Sayonara, Kagome," he spoke gently.   
  
     I looked up to met the familiar golden eyes, dull and drown in sadness again, the way I'd seen them the first time. I tried with all my might to conjure up a smile... Only tears would show themselves.   
  
     "Sayonara, Inuyasha."   
  
     I took one last moment to memorize his face, the silver locks over his shoulders and a ghost of a smirk on his lips. A brief thought entertained my mind of a swift kiss, but then again, I wasn't THAT bold of a girl.   
  
     I don't know why, but my past flashed before me as I looked at him- my life's ruin- and found that the name suited him completely. He was the one thing in my life that made it turn upside down and my knees go weak. I fell for him, just as my world fell because of him. And I didn't blame him in the least.   
  
     _ 'A life in ruins would be better than a life in sunshine and rainbows,'_ I thought. _ 'I'd rather my life be destroyed, than to never have lived a life.'_   
  
     Sounded like I took that straight out of a book, and if I did, then hats off to the author- they knew what they spoke of. I wished I didn't though...   
  
     With a heavy, heart-felt sigh, I stepped away and turned around with my gaze on my feet as they moved me toward the jet. Each step shattered another piece of my broken heart. Even with all the inner pleading, though I knew I'd fight it anyway, no one stopped me; no matter how I wished, Inuyasha didn't call to me.   
  
     I stepped onto the jet without another backward glance. I couldn't have looked to him again, even if I'd wanted to. My will had left and been shattered with my heart.   
  
     The door closed behind me and my last support- the support of knowing his eyes were on me- was lost, and I fell to my knees with that loss. The barrier that had held the tears back broke. Not only mine, but those of my friends- and even Shippo's. It seemed they had been waiting for my signal the entire time.   
  
     I held Shippo to my chest, trying in vain to help him as I regulated my flowing tears. I knew he was hurting more than the tears he shed and I wasn't comforting him as much as I wished I could.   
  
     After a few minutes, I felt the engine start. Mrs. Taijiya stood beside Ayame and my mother, trying to help her daughter. Sango only cried harder, though. Ayame was trying to be the strong one, her body wracking with silent sobs she wouldn't let escape her. Mrs. Sasayaku noticed, but stayed away, letting her deal with her own problems for once.   
  
     "Okaasan," Shippo sniffled, looking up. "Gomen..."   
  
     "Shhh, sh. It's not your fault, kawaii," I said, gathering the boy in my arms. I stood and walked to a seat by the window... I knew I had made an agreement with the girls, but...   
  
     "IIE!" Sango screamed brokenly as I released the small string in my hands and the blind went up.   
  
     "Kagome-chan!" Ayame gasped, shocked.   
  
     "Oh, hush up," I hissed at my two friends. I turned to Shippo and smiled. "Wave."   
  
     He smiled and looked out the window as I moved to another. Peering out, I saw Rin and Miroku talking. Rin was crying lightly, but smiled at the drummer nonetheless. I watched as she shook her head and looked up to the plane, brightening considerably.   
  
     "Oneechan, Shippo-chan!" she screamed. I didn't hear her, but it was easy enough to understand.   
  
     I grinned. "No more tears," I mouthed to the girl.   
  
     She nodded and wiped away the water that had escaped her eyes. "No more tears."   
  
     I waved to her, then looked over to the other pair. Kouga stood with Inuyasha, an arm over his co-workers shoulders in comfort as the singer looked to me. His eyes had lost a little of the sadness, and I made a mental note to thank Kouga if I saw him again.   
  
     "Sing for me," I whispered, laughing as Inuyasha spoke mutely to me.   
  
     "Of course, Fangirl."   
  
     The jet rolled forward as Sango and Ayame had finally gotten in control enough to face the others. They whispered another bittersweet farewell as I sat back and watched them slowly fade into the concrete ground below.   
  
     I sighed and sat back in my seat, thinking to myself. It was going to be a long, boring flight and I didn't have my favorite person to tease there with me... Bummer...   
  
     My mind laughed as a tear slide down my cheek.   
  
     "Kagome, I heard about you- all over the news, ne?" Mrs. Taijiya exclaimed out of the blue. "Look!"   
  
     Reaching into a hidden compartment, she pulled out a remote and switched on the television in the center of the front wall.   
  
     ** "-remarkable live debut performance by Kagome Higurashi shocks Japan with new and vibrant voice, lighting up 'Demonic's dark concert hall. With no encore from the spell casting young lady, 'Demonic' fans go home wanting as Ms. Higurashi leaves the stage.   
  
    "However, the stunning performance is not the only thing that awes fans, but the news of a week long, expense free vacation with 'the man behind the curtain' is enough to make most girls speechless. 26 year old Kagura Gumo is on her was to Hawaii after winning a competition of knowledge and reflex on stage against 4 other individuals with owner of Meisei inc., Sesshomaru Himitsu.   
  
    "More on this story tomorrow at six.   
  
    "In other news-"
**   
  
     The screen went black.   
  
     "Sugoi," Sango whispered.   
  
     A strangling silence followed, deafening me. I had to break it. "Wasn't there supposed to be an announcement before we took off?"   
  
     "Kagome," Sango mumbled, shaking her head slowly. "Are you sure you're not A.D.D.?"   
  
    "She can't be," Ayame chirped, her eyes shinning. I was glad to see they were feeling better. "Only Kami-sama knows how much attention she gave Inuyasha."   
  
     "Chotto!" I huffed, throwing a pillow at my giggling friend and hitting her square in the face. "You're one to talk."   
  
     "Hai, I'm talkative," she cheered, smiling innocently as she pegged me with my own pillow.   
  
    "That's not what I meant," I said dryly, slanting a flat look in her direction.   
  
     "Okaasan," Shippo called, tugging on my sleeve. "Where are we going?"   
  
     "Home."   
  
     "Iie," Shippo muttered, crawling into my lap and playing with a loose string on my shirt. "I mean, on that vacation you were talking about on the boat yesterday."   
  
     "What vacation?" my mom asked quietly, sitting beside me. She ruffled Shippo's hair and laughed as it fell back in place- which was wherever it felt like going.   
  
     "I forgot to tell you," I spoke. "I was thinking... maybe we could go on a family vacation. I have this perfect place, too. Jiisan could go- if he hasn't gone senile, yet."   
  
     "He left for an exorcism," she said, quoting 'exorcism' with her fingers. "Somewhere in Kyoto, I think."   
  
     Everyone 'oh'ed and looked around the jet. I sighed. "So? What do you think, mama?" I asked her.   
  
     "Sure! Souta needs something to do. He's spending way too much time on that Playstation 2 system of his."   
  
     "When are you going?" Ayame asked, looking out the window blankly. I know she didn't really care, I could tell by her eyes, but I answered anyway.   
  
     "In a few weeks, I suppose. I didn't think it through completely yet, so... I guess you'll have to wait and see," I muttered. "Well, what are you planning to do?"   
  
     I didn't ask anyone in general.   
  
     "I think I'm going to start looking more into universities," Sango answered. "I want to check out business management and architecture."   
  
     "Um," I mumbled, looking at her uncertainly. "What happened to you wanting to be a zoologist, or a... uh... a paleontologist?"   
  
     "I changed my mind," she responded, nonchalantly.   
  
     "Okay... Aya-chan, what are you going to do?"   
  
     She thought for a while, then smiled softly, thinking to herself about something or another.   
  
    "I'm going to check into movie auditions," she said.   
  
     "Oh, I think you'll be great," I replied, figuring she'd say that. "Especially if you're in touch with your character." With the 'Traitors' on her side, she'd be an awesome actress.   
  
     "Okaasan," Shippo spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Can we watch something? I'm bored."   
  
     "Hai," I responded, leaving Mrs. Taijiya to switch the channels as I fell quietly to sleep.   
  
     It didn't seem right though... With my eyes closed I felt more vulnerable than I ever had before, knowing Inuyasha wasn't there with me. I also had the most gut-retching feeling that Inuyasha was tossing and turning in some run-down hotel bed, nightmares plaguing his mind as they did mine. A good night's rest was not on my doctor's prescription for tonight... 


	41. What would I have lost'

A/N: Okay, I've been getting a lot of questions about the songs in this story. See, I wrote these myself- so there really isn't anyway to find these lyrics anywhere else. I'm very flattered that so many of you think they are good, and especially thank you, LilTamaAngel, for thinking I might actually be a real song writer- even if just for a brief spur of the moment humor kind of thing... if that made any sence at all... Hm...   
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last few chapters- the end is only three- four depending on how you count- chapters away. Please review and tell me what you think!   
  
Last chapter will be posted Feb. 15, as will the first chapter of its sequel. So, stay tuned, ya? ^_^   
  


_'What would I have lost?'_

  
  
    ~ You climbed onto the jet after a heart breaking plea from 'your life's ruin', saying a final farewell. After listening to the cries of your 'so-called friends' and your nine years old 'son', you look out the window for a true, final glimpse... and thus the days of your life with 'the band' ends and you're back to old nicknames for everyone as if nothing happened. But the good thing is, when you do wake up, you wake up to the sounds of a jet engine and not that of an alarm clock. The jet's landing and you part with your friends. Your mother is leaving with them to go on yet another shopping spree- Hey, if you're going to waste most of it, why not waste all of it? Well, it's home for you, little missy! ~   
  
     I waved to my mother as the car rolled away before I beckoned a cab. When one came to a stop in front of me, I heaved the luggage I carried with me into the back seat, glad Myouga had taken our belongings from the boat and sent them on an earlier jet. All that left me with was Shippo's half of the clothing from the shopping spree. I'm so glad he's a boy! Kami-sama knows I wouldn't be able to deal with all the clothes a little girl would buy.   
  
     "Tokyo Sunset Shrine," I told the cab driver.   
  
     He nodded.   
  
     Shippo climbed in, I followed. He seemed intent on keeping his mouth shut, grinding his teeth. When I told him to stop, he pouted, then looked about the city as it passed by. He sat in awe. I giggled.   
  
     Halfway home, the cab driver changed the radio station, ending up on 'A Feudal Fairy Tale'. Of course, I started to sing along, using Sango's lyrics. It fit in so well!   
  
     The driver looked at me through the rearview mirror, thoughtful for a moment.   
  
     "Your voice is so familiar... Do I know you?"   
  
     "I doubt it," I said, trying to be as nice as possible. It still sounded rude. He didn't seem to care.   
  
     "You sure?"   
  
     "Hai," I muttered, looking out the window. _'Very sure. I'd remember a face like that.'_   
  
     "Oh. Well then, what's your name, missy?" He asked.   
  
     "Kagome Higurashi," I said in a bored tone that soon turned into a shrill cry of fright as the car screeched to an abrupt halt, nearly causing a three-car pile up. "Nani-"   
  
     "I knew it!" he exclaimed frantically, jumping around to face me. "You're that 'Demonic' girl!"   
  
     I was shocked. Sure, I was on the news and everything, but I still didn't expect that. It had only been- what? Six hours? It wasn't even light out yet! (A/N: Tokyo- at least in this story- never sleeps. That's why her mom's on the 'shopping spree', okay? -_-; So messed up...)   
  
     "How much do I owe you, sir?" I asked, frantically trying to open the door.   
  
     "Ah, it's free of charge miss Higurashi," the cab driver spoke as my door flung open and I drug Shippo with me, out into the street. "As long as I get an autograph and the first CD you make- okay?"   
  
     I paused in grabbing the bags, looking at him for a second. _'The first CD I...?'_ I shook the thought away. I left that life in Inuyasha's hands.   
  
     "Sure," I said, pulling the last of the luggage out with me.   
  
     "Names Rai. Manten Rai." The cab driver grinned. I grimaced.   
  
     "... Rai?" I repeated. That name sounded so familiar. "Rai...? ... Alright, Mr. Rai. You'll get my first CD," I said, waving to the man as I remembered the family name. Hiten Rai. "Sir?"   
  
     Manten looked back to me as the engine started again. "Hai?"   
  
     "Do you know a man named Hiten Rai?" I pondered, not sure why I cared.   
  
     "Yo-you know my brother?" he asked.   
  
     I smiled and nodded. "Hai, I do," I replied. "Tell him I said 'Konnichi wa'."   
  
     With that said, I hoisted my bags into my arms, tossing a few over my shoulders, and walked down the street. Shippo walked beside me, gawking at everything... Kyoto was a big city too, so his reactions were a bit startling, but I didn't question him. It was best to let the past stay in the past...   
  
     "Shippo-chan," I spoke, taking his small hand in mine, "Let's go home."   
  


****** 

  
  
     I walked through the front door with a heavy sigh as the phone began to ring. Releasing Shippo's hand so that he could explore his new home, I went over to the phone and answered it.   
  
    "Moshi, moshi," I greeted cheerfully, surveying the living room.   
  
     It seemed Souta had taken all of the luggage and dropped it in the living room when Myouga had delivered it. My clothes were scattered, as were Shippo's- a typical snoopy brother's work. I sighed.   
  
     "Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" spoke a feminine voice, thankfully whine-less.   
  
     "Hai."   
  
     "Ah! This is Nazuna Kou, host of 'What's New?'," she said, her voice changing to a more delighted tone. "I was wondering if it would be possible to arrange an interview with you- by, say... Thursday?"   
  
     "Thursday?" I repeated dumbly, unsure of my ears for the second time that day. "I suppose... Sure."   
  
     "Great! I-I mean," she stuttered, clearing her voice, "Arigatou."   
  
     "It's no problem, ma'am," I said, looking above me as an audible thump sounded through the house, followed by Buyo mrowing. _'Shippo, what are you getting into?'_   
  
     "I'll send you the information by mail, then," Nazuna stated. I could hear her smile. "Oh, and would it be possible to do an on-the-spot song?"   
  
     "Hai," I said, confident beyond reason.   
  
     "Arigatou, Ms. Higurashi," she spoke, then gave a short farewell.   
  
     I placed the receiver on the hook and turned just in time to see Buyo flash by. _'Sugoi! I didn't think he could move like that...'_   
  
     "Okaasan," Shippo yelled from the upper floor. "Whose room is this?"   
  
     I sighed and climbed the familiar, carpeted stairs of my childhood home to see which room he spoke of. He stood in front of my brother's room, staring into it with widened eyes, his lips forming a perfect circle. "It's Souta's- my brother."   
  
     "My uncle?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to me. His eyes remained their unnaturally large size.   
  
     "Hai, hai," I giggled.   
  
     "Where am I going to sleep?" He inquired, turning back to the room.   
  
     "Where do you want to sleep?"   
  
     "Um... HERE!" he shouted, pointing into the room with an ecstatic look on his face. "Can I play uncle's Playstation 2? Onegai?"   
  
     "Not until Souta says so," I mumbled, walking to my room. "If you want, there's a t.v. down stairs you can watch in the family room. I'm going to take a shower, so don't answer the door- let the phone ring. Understand?"   
  
     He nodded, then skipped down the stairs, laughing to himself. However, when he saw Buyo, he stopped, balancing expertly on one foot on the edge of a stair. He grinned a grin I knew I grinned (A/N: he, he, he...) when I was planning something.   
  
     Suddenly, he sprung at the innocent blob. If it was possible, Buyo moved faster than he had moments ago. He was there- then POOF- he was gone. I stifled a laugh and entered my room, gasping.   
  
     My room was filled with dozens of dozens of roses, and bundles of letters. Even more shocking was that my brother had ORGANIZED them for me... Under the categories Love letters, Business letters, and Just Plain letters... Whoa...   
  
     I moved over to the first dozen of roses and read the small card. It was from Hiten- which surprised me a little. The next was from Neiou, a boy from my old high school... Most of them were from former classmates, actually. Then I got to an open space in the room and took a breath. From here, I spotted my bathroom towel. Making a mad dash for it, I gathered it in my arms, spun on my heel, and bolted out of the overgrown room, sighing in relief.   
  
     I hadn't been caught and dragged in to become part of the jungle cult that did mysterious hypnosis on unsuspecting victims!   
  
     Finally reaching the bathtub, I twisted the handles to adjust the temperature, finding a comfortable heat. Brushing my hair and watching as Buyo once again bound away from the hyper nine-year old, I laughed, then shut the door.   
  
     I stood in front of the mirror a while, and, much like the piece of glass in front of me, reflected on my life. I had to brace myself as the first of all the scenes flashed before my eyes.   
  
     ** _ "I need you." _**   
  
     The words echoed in my head, over and over, tormenting me as his image immerged from the back of my mind. I knew it would take some time- from several months to many years- to get over that. It wasn't going to go away, though, no matter how much of my mind dwindled away as I grew older. I'd always remember those words...   
  
     ** _ "That week on the boat was a mistake." _**   
  
     A tear found its way to my cheek as I remembered the sharpness in my tone. I felt so bad, even after I had explained... I still felt as if I had cut my own throat with those words.   
  
     ** _ "Another week would destroy us."   
  
     "AND THIS ONE HASN'T!" 
_**   
  
    'It did,' I thought, brushing away the water falling from my eyes. _'I... I'm such a fool... I should have stayed... But...'_ There was two things I knew. One, I had to leave Inuyasha for Shippo, because, in the end, I would have had to leave anyway. Two... I was too scared- of myself, my feelings, and... losing.   
  
     But, what was I going to lose?   
  
     I had seemed I had everything to gain... what was it that I would have lost?   
  
     It was nagging at the back of my mind, waiting to show itself to me, and most likely when it was least convenient...   
  
     ** _ "Sayonara, Kagome."_**   
  
     'Inuyasha... What was I going to lose?'   
  
     Turning off the water, I slipped into the bath, sighing to release the unnoticed withheld breath. The tenseness in my muscles eased, giving a pleasant tingling feeling. I squealed in delight as one thought entered my mind- Strawberry Cheesecake scented Suave!   
  


****** 

  
  
     I mumbled incoherently to myself, looking up to the building the letter had instructed me to go to.   
  
     The interview with Nazuna was today, so I had dressed up in my spaghetti-strap, off-white, knee-length dress Sango had found for me at the mall the day I named 'Dogboy' and a light blue button up shawl-like shirt. It came up over one shoulder with small, decorative fringes and looped up underneath my other arm, meeting in the back by a thin strap. It definitely helped warm my shoulders...   
  
     Sango and Ayame had gotten free tickets by my request and would be arriving some time after me. My mother was at home with Shippou, waiting impatiently for the show to start. Obviously this was a very much anticipated interview, since it would be LIVE... _'Oh, how scary,'_ I shivered.   
  
     Entering the building after proving that I was truly Kagome Higurashi, I went through the door labeled 'Station Personal'- just as the letter said to do. Walking through the narrow hall teeming with rushing bodies, which all seemed to simultaneously speak, I found a door with the small words 'WHAT'S NEW?' and the name of the current host chisled into a plaque above the knob.   
  
     I slipped through the door and was immediately bombarded by workers.   
  
     "Here, put this-"   
  
     "Here is a short list-"   
  
     "-about half way through-"   
  
     "Oopsy, I didn't mean to-"   
  
     "Do you need anything-?"   
  
     "Will you-"   
  
     "BACK OFF!" a familiar voice blared.   
  
     Those around me scattered to different parts of the room, finally giving me the chance to see the place I occupied. It was a small conference type room. A table sat at the center with Nazuna at the head of it. I had watched a few shows to make sure I knew who I'd be talking with.   
  
     I'm glad I had.   
  
     Two others sat at the table with huge smiles, waving me to the seat beside them. I respectfully declined and sat in the seat between the offered ones. They weren't offended in the least.   
  
     "Gomen, about that," Nazuna said sheepishly, waving off the previous events. "I guess they don't listen as well when I'm not the one giving orders." I smiled at that. "By the way, you'll have to adjust that mic."   
  
     Looking down to my shirt collar, I spotted the black input device hanging loosely about it. I twisted it into place and tucked the wire into my shoulder shawl (A/n: he, he..he, he), hiding the string as best I could. I took in a deep breath and let it slowly reenter the atmosphere.   
  
     "Alright," I spoke, turning to the man on my left and extending a welcoming hand. "Kagome Higurashi."   
  
     "Mushiko Jira," the man announced, shaking my hand delightedly.   
  
     Mushiko was a well known movie director, new in his line of business, but well off. He was a person with much potential, some critics had said... Where I remember that from, I have no idea.   
  
     The lady to my right was Jiia Touro, a new actress/producer. She was another who had dazzled critics... No wonder why the show was so highly anticipated...   
  
     "5 minutes!" a voice shouted over the intercom, startling me from my musings.   
  
     "Okay," Nazuna beamed, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started. Jiia, you'll be first, then Mushiko. Kagome... You're our finale."   
  
     I nodded, in a slight daze. Why did I feel like I was forgetting something?   
  


****** 

  
  
     I waited patiently from my designated spot, watching the show from a television set over my head. Nazuna called for a small commercial break after a chat with Mushiko and a worker holding a small clipboard motioned for me. I was up when the commercial ended, so I stood from my seat and worked out the crinkles in my skirt.   
  
     I walked quietly over to the door, standing in front of it as my body began to shake from the excitement of my FIRST interview- which would be LIVE...   
  
     I sighed. It was going to be a very long week. In the past TWO days, I had recieved thirteen interview requests and three hundred seventy-two date requests... My head was spinning! My mother had even disconnected the phone so we could get some sleep. I was not up for the twelve interviews I had agreed on- not counting this one.   
  
     The theme music sounded and the chittering pair on center stage recommenced the interview which started with 'well, thank you very much for joining us, we hope to hear from you again.'   
  
     "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a VERY, very, very, very special guest-" I couldn't help but snicker. _'So, I'm retarded, am I?'_ my mind questioned itself. I shook it away, placing a smile on my face as I planted one foot in front of the other. "-round of applause for Kagome Higurashi!" Nazuna spoke as I walked threw the arch way.   
  
     Sango and Ayame were in the front row- the only sane people in the room. The audience had stood up to cheer me on and I acknowledged them all with a bow. I shook hands with the host and sat for the third time that day in an unfamiliar chair.   
  
     "Welcome," she said, a smile never leaving her face. "We are glad to have you on the show, Ms. Higurashi."   
  
     "I'm glad to be here."   
  
     The crowd calmed and sat back to watch. I folded my hands in my lap and straightened my back.   
  
     "Well, only three days prior to today, you were the center of attention at a Demonic's concert," she reviewed. "It started with a... contest? Can you explain how you were involved with this?"   
  
     "Hai," I replied, keeping my gaze on the host as I explained. "I met the band two weeks before at their concert in Kyoto, backstage. I had gone with two of my best friends- Ayame Sasayaku, who was the granddaughter of the late Mr. Zaisan, owner of Meisei inc, and Sango Taijiya-"   
  
     "Are they here today?" Nazuna asked, turning to the crowd as my friends stood timidly and waved. Nazuna nodded and they took their seats. "So Ayame knew them?"   
  
     "Iie," I said, "she had never met them in person before. But Mr. Zaisan had arranged this one-week thing with our group and the band. It's really a long story, so to make it short, we stayed with Demonic for a week and got to know them. During a cruise that we went on, I had an idea and brought it to Sesshomaru's- Mr. Himitsu's- attention. He'd be spending a week with one of the Demonic fans to help loosen him up, since he's such a workaholic.   
  
     "Monday night, he called from his hotel room and told me what he thought, just as the concert was starting, so everything was a jumble," I lied. "I gave the band a hurried explanation and we went from there. All the questions, all the rules- they were from the top of everyone's mind. It was definitely something I'd do again, though."   
  
     "So, why weren't you in Nara with Demonic, yesterday?" Nazuna implored.   
  
     "Our time was up," I said, trying my best to keep the water from my eyes. "The one song was to help me with my stage freight, I suppose. We really didn't get to talk about it with the band."   
  
     "Oh," Nazuna said, looking at the flash cards that were hidden behind the desk. "Well then, what was it like with the group- anything interesting happen?"   
  
     "I found a new best friend in my worst enemy," I said without a thought, then covered it up. "Me."   
  
     "Honto?"   
  
     "Hai. I'm a prankster at heart," I said, smiling mischievously. "I really riled everyone up with some of the things did, and kind of found myself in the process."   
  
     "I know the feeling," she whispered just loud enough for the mic to pick it up. "Any specific pranks come to mind?"   
  
     "Actually, hai," I spoke, thinking back. "Inuyasha, 'Demonic's lead vocalist, had been arguing with me- which was completely normal- and I got fed up with it, so I took a pillow, honey, and some vegetable oil. See, I poured the oil in front of the door way, then filled a bucket with honey and water and another with the pillow's feathers. I told him I was going for a walk, then screamed like I was being attacked or something. He ended up locked outside and looking like a chicken."   
  
     I laughed lightly at that, as if remembering the little story. _'Well,'_ I thought to myself, _'it isn't all false...'_ I had to be careful about what I said.   
  
     "Where was everyone else?" Nazuna asked after she stopped laughing, completely enthralled in the story, leaning on the desk.   
  
     "They had gone to see a movie I'd already seen, and Sesshomaru was working- as usual," I explained. She nodded dumbly. "I had a great time- even when we were at the hospital..."   
  
    "Hospital!?" she repeated, wide eyed.   
  
     "Hai, I had fainted," I mumbled. "I guess I was effected by the hot air balloon ride."   
  
     Alright, so my story was turning around and inside out. At least I wasn't crying.   
  
     "I think we'll take a short break here, folks," she said, smiling again as she looked into the audience. The screen blackened, then played a commercial. "Alright," she whispered, looking me in the eyes. "This is it. I'll ask a few more questions, then you'll do the song, okay?"   
  
     I nodded, then pardoned myself to talk with Ayame as she stepped onto stage with an anxious look on her face, a cell phone in her hands. I looked at her questioningly as she shoved it into my hands dazedly. She left without a word.   
  
     I looked at the phone in suspicion, then answered. "Moshi, moshi?"   
  
     "Kagome... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"   
  
     I held the phone as far from me as I could, then placed it back to my ear gingerly. "Sesshomaru, how's the vacation?"   
  


::::::Silence:::::: 

  
  
    "I'm at an interview," I stated the obvious.   
  
     "I see that," he seethed. "What are you saying? You're giving the press a field day!"   
  
     "... Sesshomaru? Is this REALLY Sesshomaru Himitsu?" I asked, blinking a few times.   
  
    "Hai, now answer the question," he said in the old expressionless tone.   
  
     "That's more like you," I said. "I'm surprised you didn't call earlier."   
  
     "I made sure to vent my anger elsewhere," Sesshomaru muttered. "Inuyasha's having some trouble with his schedule."   
  
     "You booked him, huh?" I mumbled. "It doesn't matter... I told him I wouldn't tolerate him leaving his job to see me and I don't plan on seeing him again... Gomen, if I really messed things up, but I did it for Sango and Ayame- and you, believe it or not. You need to loosen up."   
  
     "... Stay on topic," he muttered. I heard Kagura call to him, asking something. _'Hmm...'_   
  
     "Oh, Sesshomaru," I cooed. "How's the girl?"   
  
     "... Watch what you say, or you may find yourself in trouble over your head," he stated and the phone died.   
  
     I had a feeling, just a feeling, that he wasn't referring solely to the interview.   
  
     I glared at the phone, then heard the theme. I was back in my seat before the song ended.   
  
    "Well, Kagome," Nazuna spoke, "you actually spent time with the group? What was your favorite part?"   
  
     "The cruise to Okinawa," I stated. "I learned a lot about the band during that trip."   
  
     "I see... Oh! This is interesting..."   
  
     She looked through her note cards, then held them up for the camera's to see. It was a picture...   
  
     "This is a photo taken from 'Maiden of the War Lands', a film that hit the top ten two years ago, staring 'Kikyou Mikono'(A/N: Sorry, couldn't think of a name...). There is a stunning resemblance here."   
  
     This was the first time I had seen her, and my heart broke. I was an imperfect mirror image- a flaw here and there... It was almost impossible to believe... My mind was spinning... _'Did he... see her in me?'   
  
     'Iie,'
_ my mind assured me. I had cleared that up on the boat the night I threw his clothes out of my room. _ 'He... he saw me... didn't he?'_ I placed the question at the back of my mind.   
  
     "Do you know her?" Nazuna had asked.   
  
     "Iie," I replied, looking at the picture with detached interest. "I've never heard of her."   
  
     I could sense Sango and Ayame's reaction, both trying to comfort me, knowing I was hurting inside. They knew about Kikyou and Inuyasha- just not all of the facts.   
  
     "I'm amazed," I muttered.   
  
     Nazuna quickly disregarded the subject and picked up with the concert again. "In that case... The concert was preplanned, correct?"   
  
     "Iie," I responded, looking up from the picture. "Only the original songs were preplanned. 'Just one Kiss' and my song, 'Running Blind'- I named it later that night-, were the first time they were ever played. 'Running Blind' was an on-the-spot song."   
  
     "Whose idea was this?"   
  
     "Sesshomaru's. He had called his brother earlier that day and told him to have me sing," I answered and prepared myself for the oncoming question.   
  
     She nodded, then turned to the audience. "Everyone, this has been What's New?, signing off with an on-the-spot song from the one and only Kagome Higurashi!"   
  
     _ 'Okay, not a question, but a demand.'_   
  
     I stood and made my way to a stage the manager directed me to. I took the mic into my hands and looked at the crowd who'd begun cheering again. Then I had an idea. Just to stop controversy...   
  
     "Okay everyone," I spoke, "to better prove this, I would like a few suggestions."   
  
     Thousands of words were flung in my face, but one rang clear. "Dancing."   
  
     _ 'Sugoi. Simple and open to everything...'_   
  
     "Alright, I have it. Will the one who suggested 'dancing' stand up," I stated, looking into the crowd as a girl was left standing. "For you, I will sing a song about dancing. Is there any other suggestions for it?"   
  
     "Um... nothing about love," she mumbled. I laughed.   
  
     "I like you, ne? No lovey dovey stuff," I said, then looked behind me to the assembled band. I nodded and the beat began.   
  
     It was a little slow for my liking, but not too slow. The words were pulled from my throat as the song started.   
  
"Now, here I stand, in a crowd colored gray,   
Waiting patiently for my feet to find their way   
To the stars above me that twinkle in the night,   
That gives me hope, makes everything seem right   
  
My feet move deftly to their own silent cadence,   
The rhythm new to an old melody of chance   
Chances are a dream come true if you make them so,   
And my dream is of dancing among stars that glow   
  
My body sways to a pulse unheard yet there,   
As my hair Tango's with the cool, blowing air   
I'll sing of the many things the day brings,   
But it's the stars that make me want to sing,"   
  
     I looked back to the band as I continued with my song, only the first line directed elsewhere than the crowd. They nodded, understanding the next four lines would be the last- and I was glad they would be. It was short, but it seemed to take forever with the slow beat. I wanted my band back...   
  
     There it is again.   
  
     My band...   
  
"Yet, I'm still here on the land underneath the sky,   
And I'll continue to watch the shining stars so high   
I'll dream away, my feet dancing in their own pace,   
Until I find my own little star-lightened place,"   
  
     _ '... I stopped dancing- stopped dreaming- a long time ago, then,'_ I thought to myself, imagining I was back in those arms that taught me to dance.   
  
     I swayed lightly as the band struck the last note, then walked over to Nazuna who sat behind her desk once again.   
  
     "Arigatou, so very much," Nazuna said, a little water in her eyes. "You've helped me out a lot, ne?" I cocked my head to the side in question. "I was about to lose my job," she answered, waving it off.   
  
     "Oh!"   
  
     "Yeah... Well, the show's over," Nazuna continued as she stood. "If you want, there's a snack bar backstage- you're friends can join you, but my boss won't be happy if you're there for very long. Gomen, that I can't offer any more."   
  
     "Iie, it's okay," I assured her. "I had a lot of fun today."   
  
     I noticed from the side of my eyes that most of the audience members had left, except for the girl who had suggested the song. She, along with Sango and Ayame, walked up to the stage as Mushiko and Jiia approached from backstage.   
  
     "Arigatou, Ms. Higurashi," she said, her smile genuine as her eyes danced in happiness. "My brother got me the ticket to get here and I was wondering if... if you could give me an autograph for him..."   
  
     "Of course," I said, smiling at the girl. She seemed to be 10, maybe 11.   
  
     "One for me too..?"   
  
     I nodded. "What's your name?"   
  
     "Satsuki Shiranai," she announced, extending a hand holding a booklet and pen. I signed it twice, then handed it back to the girl. "Arigatou," she said, then waved as she turned to leave.   
  
     "Be a good girl, okay Satsuki?" I called after the girl. She looked back and nodded before running to the exit. "Well," I mumbled, turning back to the others. Nazuna had rushed out, leaving me with the two guests and my friends. "Sango, Ayame, this is Mushiko Jira and Jiia Touro. Mushiko, Jiia, my closest friends Sango Taijiya and Ayame Sasayaku."   
  
     They bowed to each other in turn and shook hands. Ayame struck up a conversation with Mushiko as Sango engaged herself in a friendly chat with Jiia. I stood back and listened, but heard nothing as my mind wandered.   
  
     _ 'What did I have to lose, Inuyasha?'_ my mind asked again, as I felt the chill on my back from the lack of warmth where his arms had previously rested.   
  
     ** _ "Inuyasha..."_**   
  
     So softly whispered, yet it deafened me as it rebounded in my head, growing louder each time and more desperate. It wanted to be heard- I was the only one to hear it. Then another picture formed in my mind. A literal picture as I saw the face of his first love.   
  
     _ 'How many times did she whisper your name at night, Inuyasha? You still love her... A small part of you must still love her,'_ I thought, my eyes watering slightly to blur my vision. Maybe he did still see her through me, and maybe not. I guess I'd never know, since I left him in my past. But, still, even with the thought of being Kikyou's replacement of sorts, one thought remained in my mind. A single questioned unanswered echoed relentlessly.   
  
     _'What would I have lost?' _


	42. Sharing a Kept Belief With a New Friend

_Sharing a Kept Belief With a New Friend_

  
  
    ~It's three weeks since your first live interview and life's just starting to get back to normal. 'Naive' is auditioning for a part in an up-coming movie and 'revenge' has settled into reseaching only Kami-sama know's what. You're still trying to dodge all of those pesky 'fans', and, frankly, it's getting tiring. When you finally get your room cleared of those roses, you have the joy of going through the letters. Too bad none of them were actually worth while... Oh, well. Time to find something to do!~   
  
    I sighed for the hundredth time, staring blankly at the television screen, watching the news report on another car accident envolving the news woman herself. The world was too busy! Just the other morning, I had woken up to the sounds of cameras, their flashes aimed at the shrine grounds. It took all afternoon and two police squades to get rid of the pesky reporters, then an additional police squad to get rid of the other police!   
  
     _'Inuyasha, you jerk! Having me sing- wait! That was Sesshomaru,'_ I thought dejectedly. All week, I'd been trying to blame Inuyasha for something and I still couldn't find a reason...   
  
     "Sesshomaru," I growled, my eyes narrowing. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?"   
  
    He had called twice after the little 'chat' at the interview- once before he left Hawaii, once after, which, amazingly, was a week later than neccessary. I scowled at the mentally formed Sesshomaru. "Maybe I should have let Inuyasha chose someone to make you're life a living hell!"   
  
    I quieted, watching as the news went to the weather, then to headline news. 'Demonic' was just cooling off from a two-week concert circuit in which they played twice each night at different halls. Sesshomaru, of course, was to blame for the packed scheduling, but I had a feeling the band had just tripled Meisei Inc.'s value...   
  
    "Okaasan?" Shippo called, entering the family room as I placed a smile on my face.   
  
    "Hai?"   
  
    "When are we leaving?"   
  
    "In a hour, Shippo-chan," I replied. "Are you ready?"   
  
    He nodded vigorously. We'd be leaving for the cabin today. I had been waiting, hoping to get a letter before I left, but I'm an impatient person. *sigh*   
  
    There I go again, sighing for no reason.   
  
    "Good," I said, smiling softly as Shippo jumped into my lap, snuggling against me. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"   
  
    "...Iie," he yawned. "I couldn't." He answered me before I could ask why. "I was too hyper."   
  
    "You're always too hyper!" I yelled, tickling him. "See, SEE! You can't even sit still for a second!"   
  
    He squealed, trying unsuccessfully to riggle out of my grasp. He giggled to the point of tears, then started rolling around, desperate to get a bit of air in his lungs.   
  
    "Okaasan, stop! Onegai," he pleaded with the last of his remaining breath. I stopped. He drew a deep breath, then gasped, "iie, don't," as I recommenced torturing the boy in my hold.   
  
    "Alright," I mumbled, letting Shippo go. "I'm going to get my stuff ready, then we'll go, okay?"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "Is your grandmother ready yet?"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    "Souta?"   
  
    "Hai!"   
  
    I shook my head at the estatic nine-year old...   
  
    ...   
  
    "Shippo-chan?"   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "... When is your birthday?" I asked. I felt so bad that I hadn't asked earlier. It could be today for all I knew.   
  
    "February 15," he said.   
  
    "Oh... Well then," I muttered, standing to pack my bags for the brief 'family vacation'.   
  
    Funny. I had the strangest feeling I was forgetting something...   
  


******

  
  
    I turned onto the off ramp, pulling over to the road's shoulder. Placing the car in park, I pulled a bandana from my pocket and instructed my son to blindfold my mom while I rummaged through my stuff. I had forgotten to put my camera in a convenient area for my reach...   
  
    "Done!" Shippo bounced around in the back seat, clearly happy with his work. I held back a snicker as I looked at my mother. She wouldn't be seeing anything, that's for sure... But her hair looked just as ruffled as his.   
  
    "Where are we going?" she asked for the twenty-secondth time. "Why do I need to be blinded?"   
  
    "For your own good."   
  
    "Kagome, you better not do anything you'll regret later, young lady," she said, patting down her impossibly mussed hair. "No law breaking-"   
  
    "Don't worry, mama," I told her. "You're still as safe as you were when you weren't blindfolded, so stop it."   
  
    She was quiet for a while, a thoughtful smile in place. Shippo began chanting about this, that, and the other, making no sense, like the little child he was. I stayed silent, watching the roads pass by and thinking.   
  
    Ayame and Sango were both busy- Ayame auditioning for Mushiko's latest film, Sango shutting herself in libraries to research anything her mind could think of. The change in them scared me...   
  
    Inuyasha's postcard had arrived just seconds before we had left. He was in Hawaii, thanks to his brother, and hating every minute of it. But he kept a smile on his face, he said. I had a feeling it was just some kind of manly front he was putting up. ^_^   
  
    Shippo was bonkers when he recieved his postcard, yelling something about not having to be a ghost... I don't understand that, but...(A/N: I do! ^_^ Think about it. You might understand. ^-^) I was fine with the insane rambling, as long as he didn't cry. He'd just stopped crying at night about me leaving 'Dogboy'...   
  
     _'I had no reason to leave,'_ I thought to myself. _'Shippo loved him... I loved- love- him...'_ My mind kept going through the list of all the reasons I was an idoit- _'Inuyasha. You just won't leave my mind, will you?'_   
  
    I pulled up into the cabin's driveway, parking next to an oak tree, thinking, _'Why do we park in a driveway and drive on a parkway?'_ Complete nonsense, I know, but at least it wasn't about Inuyasha.   
  
     _'What would I have lost?- GREAT, now there I go again!'_   
  
    A smile formed on my face as I stepped out of the car, then helped my mother to her feet.   
  
    "Mama," I whispered, backing away from her so that she could see the area clearly. "I want you to see where I... where I started to fall in love for the first time." I blushed deeply at that, but continued. "I want you to know why it's so important... I'm sure you'll know..."   
  
    Shippo moved over to my side silently, a questioning look directed toward my mother. She frowned at my last sentence, too deep in thought to notice she had been undoing the bandana's knot. As it slid from her eyes, she gasped, wide eyes taking in the area of a memory long forgotten, dropping the bandana on the ground soundlessly.   
  
    "Kagome," she whispered as water filled her eyes. She let them flow freely, moving slowly toward the cabin. "I... I-" she sobbed, looking at me through blurred eyes with the biggest smile. "I understand," she laughed, then cried again, whispering, "I understand."   
  
    "Mama," I spoke, walking toward the older woman to help support her. "I found it."   
  
    "The box?" I nodded. "It's still here, after all these years? I can't imagine." She wiped a tear away from her cheek, strolling toward the house with determination. "I can't believe I'm back."   
  
    She dissappeared through the doors at the same time that Shippo came up to me, tugging on my sleeve. He nodded toward the road as a car pulled in the driveway. Myouga immerged from the vehicle, bowing slightly.   
  
    "Ah, Mouga-jiichan," I exclaimed, my mind spinning. "What brings you here?"   
  
    "I recieved a phone call from your brother," Myouga stated. "I can say, without a doubt, that you are not your brother's keeper." His eyes twinkled lightly.   
  
    "Souta! I forgot Souta!?" I shouted, looking around wildly. "How-?"   
  
    "You were too busy reading Dogboy's postcard," Shippo said, grinning to himself as I blushed, then glared.   
  
    "I was not!"   
  
    "Were too!"   
  
    "Was not!"   
  
    "You were too!" Shippo yelled, sticking out his tongue, then ran for dear life- chuckling the whole time.   
  
    "Why YOU!" I yelled. "I'll get you later! Mark my words!"   
  
    Myouga coughed lightly as he opened the door for a struggling Souta. His playstation 2 cords were wrapped around his feet, tripping him on his way out. I glarred with a hatred that surpassed all others at the dratted contraption.   
  
    "THAT'S WHY YOU WEREN'T IN THE CAR!?" I snarled, fists forming at my side. "And to think I actually believed Shippo..! ............ Shippo," I called calmly to my son. "You little fox. You covered up for him, didn't you?"   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    I shook my head, pitying myself for the life Kami-sama threw into my lap. Why could life never be simple for me?   
  


******

  
  
    I dropped my books off at the library (A/N: I don't know if you remember that, but she took Harry Potter and a book on Japanese Legends... *sigh* that was sooooo long ago... *tear* I can't believe it's gotten this far... again), then went to pick up dinner. Everyone wanted something different, so I chose for them. Tonight was Sashimi and rice balls with a bit of sushi on the side- and, of course, Oden for me. Mama would be cooking what little needed to be cooked while I beat Souta at his own game, or so I thought. However, when I pulled into the driveway, I knew my plans had just been changed for me.   
  
    I gritted my teeth, growling at the car in MY parking space, and then killed the engine. I briefly entertained the thought of killing the car's owner, but chased it away quickly. I couldn't do something like that in front of my mother when she had just been reintroduced with Father's cabin.   
  
    I took the grocery bags from the back seat, tossing them over my shoulder, as I walked into the house, pointedly ignoring the person- persons- on the living room couch. Shippo was no where to be seen, and Souta was shooting some FBI agents on the television screen.   
  
    "Gomen, Your Highness," I muttered, glaring at the expressionless man- whom I could tell was upset with the t.v. arrangements-, "but I won't force my brother off of the game. Especially for you... Chotto," I muttered, walking over to the man. "... You... you're tan!"   
  
    He stared a moment, still expressionless as ever. The girl beside him smiled, then laughed. He smirked.   
  
    "Honto?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    The woman laughed even harder. "Hi again," she said, stifling the giggles. "Kagome Higurashi, right? You've been all over the news these past few weeks, ne?"   
  
    "Kagura? You're still with Sesshomaru? I thought you would have torn out your hair and fled by now," I mumbled. That just sent her into another giggle fit. "Okay...?"   
  
    "It's a long story, but I did- once," she muttered. I shook my head in pity. "But, that's not why we're here."   
  
    "Oh?"   
  
    My mother came from the kitchen, smiling. "I hope you brought back enough for our guests also." I nodded. "Good," she smiled, humming as she left with the groceries I handed to her.   
  
    "Iie," Kagura spoke, frowning when Sesshomaru nodded toward the kitchen door. "fine. But don't think I'm going to keep doing this," she hissed, then followed my mom. Getting the hint, I turned to my brother.   
  
    "Souta- Out, now," I ordered. He looked back to protest, then yipped and left. "Nani? Wh...?"   
  
    "... For starters..." he looked away, glaring at the floor in debate with himself. "I wanted to say..."   
  
    "Arigatou?" I offered, scowling at myself. "I didn't mean to hook you up with her- I meant for it to be hell for you."   
  
    "It was for a while, and... yeah, it's something like that," he muttered. He really didn't sound like himself... "I really came to see if Ms. Taijiya and Ms. Sasayaku were around. There's a concert in a few days in Kyoto..."   
  
    "Backstage?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "I see."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    "I see she broke that mask of yours," I joked. "Now, if you'd only act this way around your brother-"   
  
    "That's asking a bit too much," he stated.   
  
    "I know, but I can always hope you'd be a bit considerate," I smiled. "Now, was there something else?"   
  
    "I came to pay your mother back for all those clothes she bought Rin."   
  
    My mind stopped completely... I would have thought even HE would have figured out that that was a lie... If he had already tried to give her the money-   
  
    "-but I still have my pride. I won't hand it directly to her," he grumbled, looking for a way out of his predicament.   
  
    "You've changed, ne? I think I like you better this way," I told him, hoping beyond hope that he would be more forgiving because of my sucking-up. "Um... Sesshomaru... My mom won't take the money..."   
  
    He looked at me, then sighed- not in relief but frustration. "I can't believe you about anything, can I?"   
  
    "Maybe, and maybe not." I smiled, then stood and walked over to him, looking in his eyes. _'Yup, I like him this way,'_ I thought. _ 'So much like Inuyasha when he was joking about.' _   
  
    "Nani?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
    "Nn," I hummed, shaking my head. "Is Rin here?"   
  
    "...Hai." He was still watching me suspiciously.   
  
    So that's what happened to Shippo...   
  
    "Shippo-chan! Rin-chan!" I called, listening for the children. The second they heard me, I heard them.   
  
    "Oneechan!"   
  
    "Okaasan!"   
  
    They bound around the hallway openning at top speed, tripping over each other in the process. I yelped, then giggled as the two children bound into the couch beside me. Rin was wearing a new Kimono with pigtails in her hair, making her look closer to her age than I'd ever seen her. She smiled up at me, then frowned and backed away off the couch to stand. My jaw dropped in hurt.   
  
    "Nani, Rin-chan?" I asked. She shook her head. I looked to Sesshomaru for answers.   
  
    "She's 13..." A slow smile appeared on his face for his sister, and his sister only.   
  
    "I know..." I muttered. "What about it?"   
  
    Rin spoke softly, "I'll be going to school this year."   
  
    I gasped... She'd said 'I'... Not 'Rin', but 'I'....   
  
    "Understand?" Sesshomaru asked. I shook my hand from side to side. "I want you to watch her for the next few weeks- teacher her what she needs to know."   
  
    "I can't teach her all of that in a few weeks," I replied. "She's never even been to school- how can I teacher her how to be a- a-"   
  
    "An 8th grade student," Rin said, her eyes misting lightly. "I have been learning every day- about math and reading and proper speech edi- edi- edi-ca-te."   
  
    I looked at the girl and her determainedly set jaw. I sighed. If I was supposed to teach her, I had a long 'vacation' ahead of me...   
  
    "What does she need to learn?"   
  
    "I want her to act her age, and like a normal teenage secondary schooler."   
  
    "Ima, is that proper speaking edicate?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
    "I don't have a clue," Sesshomaru said, smirking as Kagura rejoined him, cuddling into his side. My eyebrows left my skull, I swear they did...   
  
    "Ahem... Well.... So, Rin, you want to learn how to be-"   
  
    "Like you," she cut in quietly. Sesshomaru's eyebrows were next to go. He shrugged when I looked at him questioningly.   
  
    "Like me?" I repeated. In the next moment I found myself hugging the girl, whispering, "iie, Rin-chan. I don't want that- you should stay true to yourself- hear me?" I asked. My eyes were glistening, I knew, but I felt something boiling inside me... I had to say it! "Arigatou, Rin-chan, for wanting something like that, but- Don't ever lose yourself-"   
  
    I heard, dully, a soft gasp and a light cry from a distance and wondered on it as my mind resounded with memories. Me and Inuyasha on the boat's top deck after the fight, Sango and Miroku speaking versus, Ayame and Kouga sitting back to enjoy the ride while it lasted. Me and Inuyasha and Shippo in the cabin, Inuyasha in my arms and Shippo crying... Inuyasha smiling, Inuyasha laughing, Inuyasha singing, humming, dancing... Inuyasha kissing me...   
  
    Teaching me who I was...   
  
    I was losing myself, the person I thought I was, when I was around him- because, in truth, he'd found me. The person I grew up as was not who I was with him and it had scared me... _'I was afraid... I was a fool, and afraid.'_ I had been changing from good...   
  
    ...to better...   
  
    ...and I left it behind.   
  
// _ **     "He can't get his heart back-"
**   
  
    "The sun's setting!"   
  
    "Who are you...?"   
  
    'Such a schoolgirl.'   
  
    "You're strange, ne?"   
  
    "Chotto! That's...!"   
  
    "You're not the Kagome I know."   
  
    "Inuyasha..."   
  
    "Hush, Fangirl."   
  
    "Don't leave."   
  
    "I've found the one to pick up the pieces."   
  
    "Don't, onegai. I can't."   
  
    "I was looking for you."   
  
     "Why did you run?"   
  
    "Pull yourself together!"   
  
    "Onegai! Let me go.... Unless you want me to break, stop this. Now..."   
  
     "Let's just say..."   
  
    "Listen to me!"   
  
    "I won't let you go!"   
  
     'I was afraid.'   
  
    "Then progress for us?"   
  
    "I put my love into it."   
  
     **"-He lost it to you."**
_//   
  
    I opened my eyes... Was it possible...   
  
//_     "This is our journey."   
  
    "Kagome..."   
  
    "Gomen ne, but..."   
  
    "I can't lose you."   
  
    "...I've been thinking...   
  
    "And..."   
  
    "Don't you see I need you!"   
  
    "I think..."   
  
    "How long have you known?"   
  
    "It's time..."   
  
    "I don't want to hear anymore!"   
  
    "This is 'sayonara'..."   
  
    "Don't leave."   
  
    "Smile- and sing.   
  
    "...because..."   
  
    "Nani?"   
  
    "...   
  
    "...I'll..."   
  
    "Don't."   
  
    "Be with you."
_//   
  
    Was it really possible... That the whole time...   
  
//_     "Wake up, Kagome-chan."   
  
    "Onegai, wake up, okaasan."   
  
    "Get up, Kagome-chan."   
  
    "Mornin'."   
  
    "Oi, ya up, Kag?"
_//   
  
    I was the one blind?   
  
    ...And still running?   
  
     _'Why... didn't I see it?'_   
  
    "Okaasan," Shippo called to me hesitantly. "Okaasan, it's okay... It's okay, okaasan."   
  
    I felt his small hands tugging at my sleeves, pulling me back to the present. I looked at him as I released a confused- and thoroughly frightened- Rin. I smiled an apology to her as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, soaking up the tears that had fond their way down my cheeks. _'So, I was the one crying.'_   
  
    "Gomen nasai, Rin-chan. I just realized something," I told the teen. She nodded in understanding as Kagura slipped from Seshshomaru's side.   
  
    She caught my eye and jerked her head toward the door. I stood, brushing myself off as Sesshomaru questioned Kagura's actions.   
  
    "Girl talk," she said, smiling at him. I noticed a flash of defiance in her eyes, then, from Sesshomaru, a light twinkle of approval. _'Sugoi, my observations must be getting better- or-'_ I shuttered at the thought- _'Sesshomaru's turning... emotional!'_   
  
    I followed the older woman outside and away from the house. I didn't question her, she didn't explain.   
  
    I was kind of glad for the silence... It gave me time to think... and cry silently.   
  


**/+\+|+/+\Flashback/+\+|+/+\**

  
  
    "No way! I love that group! How could you hate them?" Inuyasha shouted.   
  
    "Baka! I was talking about your group! What's up with the 'that' and 'them' instead of 'our' and 'us'?" Big pause... _'Us...? Why does it sound so strange...? I was referring to their group. He should have said 'us'- meaning the band of course...'_ And my thought were just as jumbled as the conversation.   
  
    "Uh... What's for lunch?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the sky. That wasn't hard to do since we were 'sitting' in it.   
  
     I stood up and walked over to the basket. "Well," I murmured as I searched the basket. "There's a few sandwiches, apples, some other fruits, and that's about it."   
  
    "Drinks?"   
  
     I walked over to the cooler next to the side of the basket and lifted the lid...   
  
    "DAMN IT!" I shouted. "It's all Coke!" I picked up the closest bottle and throw it as far as I could. _'Oops... Hope that doesn't hit anyone...'_   
  
    "OI!" Inuyasha yelled, forgetting his fear of heights in no time. He jumped to his feet and tripped over his jacket that lay in front of him, falling to his face. The basket jounced unsteadily and I slipped, barely catching myself on the rim... Something was wrong... My feet... weren't touching anything.   
  
    "Kya! I'm gonna fall!" I shouted, closing my eyes.   
  
    "Shit! You gotta be kidding me," Inuyasha grumbled. "Hold on."   
  
    "What do you think I'm doing?" I growled. I felt the basket start to move a bit. "Wh-what are you doing?"   
  
    "Keh! Fixing the sandbags so that it won't tip when I try to pull you over the side. What else would I be doing?"   
  
    "Sitting and waiting for me to fall," I answered, my fear slowly fading away. Inuyasha was having some problems with the bags, thought I don't know what it could have possibly been. While I waited, I began to feel like it was all a dream, as if I had never really awoke this morning... "I wonder... If I were to let go," I thought aloud, "would I really fall...?" (A/N: Uh, like DUH! Baka, ne?)   
  
    "Baka! Of course you'll fall," Inuyasha snorted. "Iie... Let me restate that. You won't fall. You will plummet to the ground, unable to cry out because of the intensity of the fear that will consume you, and you'll try with all of your might to accomplish the impossible by flailing your arms in a desperate and useless attempt to fly. When you do reach the ground, your body will shatter into many small, bloody pieces, littering the ground with your entrails. I suppose an eye may pop out of its destroyed socket, roll around on the ground and stare unblinkingly at the men that have to sweep up your remains."   
  
     That made me shiver, but I remained in that eerie calm state. "You don't have to be soooo descriptive, but.... Arigatou."   
  
    "Huh?"   
  
    "Now I understand my situation and that it's real, but..." I couldn't finish my sentence aloud. _'Why am I not scared anymore...?'_   
  
     Inuyasha snorted. "You really are a strange girl, ne...? How much longer can you hold?"   
  
    "Umm.... Perhaps a minute or so... Why?"   
  
    "Good," Inuyasha sighed. I felt the basket jounce again as he plopped down and, from the sound of things, opened a bottle of Coke.   
  
    "Chotto!" I screeched, afraid once again. _'He's gonna let me fall!'_   
  
    "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, laughing as he stood. "I wouldn't let anyone fall," he continued as I felt his hands grab my arms, "to their death like that," he ended as he lift me up so easily it made me sick. He was too strong for his own damned good. "Not even you..."   
  
     That statement- no... That voice caused me to open my eyes. Just then, his voice had lost all it's sarcasm, all it's hateful, hurtful tones. I found myself staring into last night's sunset with its last ray of light. The one of sorrow. But instead of a stream of light, I found a pool. A pool of gold. Of amber. Of sadness. I didn't want to notice it. I didn't want to see so much pain. It hurt me. If happiness existed in those eyes, it was such a small amount that it had been corrupted by the other feelings, leaving it invisible.   
  
     I couldn't pull back; my body froze. Not even my mind was working properly. My breath left me. No human being should suffer so. I wanted to help; I never wanted to do it more than I did right then. I wished that the past would leave my mind, even if only for the moment, so that I could hold him close and tell him it would all be okay. With his arms already around me, all that needed to happen was for me to lean into the embrace. It was so easy, I so scared.   
  
     Without thinking, I whispered the first thing that came to mind. "Gomen..." And with that, the trance was broken.   
  


+++++++++++++++

  
  
        As he held me close, his chest rumbling in a soft growl, I buried my face in his shirt, hoping beyond hope everything was a dream...   
  
     But, would I really want it to be a dream? If it was a dream... where was the real, living Inuyasha? Is he the same as this dream my subconscious made for me? Could I live with myself if I woke up to my alarm clock ringing and my mother telling me I'd be late for my last day of school?   
  
     Who was I holding?   
  
     "Inuyasha..."   
  
     That was the only answer I wanted- the single one I needed beyond anything else. I was saying goodbye to a dream. A dream like that in fairy tales...   
  
     "Kagome..."   
  
     I smiled into the fabric as the oh-so familiar red shirt, giggling in my head at the way his hair tickled my face. _'Such a school girl...'_ And I just knew that alarm clock would be going off.   
  
     And there it goes, defeaning me as Inuyasha pulled me away to look into my eyes. Okay, not an alarm clock, but a definate red-alert siren.   
  
     "Kagome, I... Don't go, Kagome. You don't have to go- or I could go with you! Sesshomaru's out of our hair for now," he said, urgent to receive an agreement. "We can stay together a little longer."   
  
     "And hurt ourselves even more in the long run, Inuyasha?" I asked sadly.   
  
     "Kagome, I can sing anytime, but-"   
  
     "You'll sing when Sesshomaru sees fit, Inuyasha- no arguing."   
  
     "Kagome, onegai, stay with us then. You, Sango, and Ayame," he plead, squeezing my upper arms gently for added emphasis. "Our band needs you-"   
  
     "That week on the boat was a mistake." I hadn't meant for that to sound the way it did and I could tell I hurt him. I had to explain. "Had it only been dinner that one night, the heart break wouldn't hurt so much." I couldn't help the resounding voice in my heart saying, _'and I would never know what I was letting go.'_   
  
     "Inuyasha, another week would destroy us."   
  
     "AND THIS ONE HASN'T!?" he yelled in sheer anger, a single tear sped down his cheek. "We don't have to go- and you don't either! You could be there up on stage with us and we could-"   
  
     "Inuyasha, onegai, stop!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes as his grip tightened. "Onegai," I pleaded, chocking on my next words from an uncoming sob, "don't."   
  
     "Why not!"   
  
     "Because," I shoutted pitifully, trying to step away from him. He held me steadily infront of him. "I can't take it. Rin was enough, Inuyasha," I stated, exhaustedly. "Unless you want me to break, stop this. Now."   
  
     "Iie! I won't let you go," he said, pulling me into another gentle embrase. "I can't lose you. Don't you see I need you!"   
  
     I gasped, my eyes widening. I don't know why I reacted in such a way, but I could feel my heart race and my face heat up... But the worst part was, there was no way to let into our wishes. I had to go- for me, for Shippo, for my future, and, in a small and obscure way, for Inuyasha. I made a decision, I was going to follow through, completely.   
  
     "I am going," I whispered. My heart calmed slightly at the feel of the steady beat from behind the cloth barriers. "Don't ruin it, Inuyasha- what we do have."   
  
     Nothing else was said as his arms slowly fell from their place and the absence chilled me to the bone. I stepped back, looking at the ground as he stepped away.   
  
     "Sayonara, Kagome," he spoke gently.   
  
     I looked up to met the familiar golden eyes, dull and drown in sadness again, the way I'd seen them the first time. I tried with all my might to conjure up a smile... Only tears would show themselves.   
  
     "Sayonara, Inuyasha."   
  
     I took one last moment to memorize his face, the silver locks over his shoulders and a ghost of a smirk on his lips. A brief thought entertained my mind of a swift kiss, but then again, I wasn't THAT bold of a girl.   
  
     I don't know why, but my past flashed before me as I looked at him- my life's ruin- and found that the name suited him completely. He was the one thing in my life that made it turn upside down and my knees go weak. I fell for him, just as my world fell because of him. And I didn't blame him in the least.   
  
     _ 'A life in ruins would be better than a life in sunshine and rainbows,'_ I thought. _ 'I'd rather my life be destroyed, than to never have lived a life.'_   
  
     Sounded like I took that straight out of a book, and if I did, then hats off to the author- they knew what they spoke of. I wished I didn't though...   
  
     With a heavy, heart-felt sigh, I stepped away and turned around with my gaze on my feet as they moved me toward the jet. Each step shattered another piece of my broken heart. Even with all the inner pleading, though I knew I'd fight it anyway, no one stopped me; no matter how I wished, Inuyasha didn't call to me.   
  


+++++++++++++++

  
  
    "Sa-"   
  
    "Iie, I don't want to hear it Kagome-chan," Sango interrupted. "No matter what you say, it will stay that way. Our stuff is something we can get back. Look into his eyes and you'll see he lost his heart."   
  
     I furrowed my brows, thinking. She was turning into a Miroku with all these word riddles, though I hadn't heard him speak like that in a while. I understood, but then I didn't.   
  
    "He can't get his heart back," she explained. "He lost it to you."   
  
    "Like Kikyo, I suppose?" I don't know where that came from. I hadn't thought about her in a long time.   
  
    "Iie... He didn't love her."   
  
    "And he doesn't love me, so it's the same thing," I hollered in frustration. "He hasn't lost his heart."   
  
    "You haven't looked in his eyes."   
  
    "And you have!?" I screamed, curling my fists as my eyes burned holes into the carpet.   
  


::::::silence::::::

  
  
    "Hai."   
  
     I looked at her serious expression for a moment, noting the concern in her eyes. Something was bothering her. "When?"   
  
    "Before I followed you, after you pushed him away. I just looked, to check."   
  
    "Tell me, then," I ordered. "Did you see a sunset?"   
  
     Sango smiled. "A week ago I would have rattled my brain for months and still not have understood. Now, I am pretty sure I do. Inuyasha and Miroku, they're alike. And completely different. Where one sees beauty, the other sees ruins. A sunset, in Inuyasha's eyes, would be the opposite of Miroku's, wouldn't it be?"   
  
     I nodded, looking at my hands. I had one thing plaguing my mind at the moment, and it wasn't anything Sango had said. Kikyo... she hadn't completely lost him, or had she?   
  
    "Then, hai, I saw a sunset," she concluded. "I saw pain and sadness, hurt and betrayal. But, the sun hasn't set."   
  


+++++++++++++++

  
  
    "I don't know how to," I hissed vehemently. "You know that."   
  
    "This is the perfect time to learn how to, though," she reasoned. "Surely one of these gentlemen can show you."   
  
     _'Ite, iteiteiteiteiteiteite,'_ I thought, placing my head in my hands. My cheeks were burning furiously. How embarrassing.   
  
    "I will."   
  
     I gasped, a little louder than I would have like to, and the blush left in a rush. I didn't know how to take that. Inuyasha had volunteered to dance with me... and the blush came back, even worse than before.   
  
    "Y-you're joking," I stuttered.   
  
    "Iie," he chuckled. "After all, I was supposed to be teaching you 'lady-like manners', remember?"   
  
    "Hai, but that doesn't include dancing," I told him, rising from my seat once the blush dimmed. "Plus, that backfired, didn't it, Dogboy?"   
  
    "Hai," he sighed defeatedly. My heart skipped a beat as his smirk left to be replaced by a rare- from him- smile. Breathtaking, one could say. "Can't we start over?"   
  
     I smiled back softly, my blush replaced with the normal coloring as my heart calmed a bit, and nodded.   
  
     We left everyone utterly speechless to take our spots on the dance floor. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do and Sango wouldn't ever let this down, I knew, but none of that mattered. My focus was solely on the man before me.   
  
    "Do you wish to learn the true way or the lazy way?" he asked with a humored smirk. Damn that smirk! I wanted that smile back.   
  
    "Is there a difference?" I wondered.   
  
    "A very big difference, really," he snorted. "Well?"   
  
    "Hmm... Such a hard choice..." I mumbled. "Mama would want me to learn the true- proper- way, though, and since she's watching..."   
  
    "Very well then," he sighed.   
  
     He clasped my right hand with his left, placing his other hand slightly off my left shoulder blade. He indicated for me to limply hold on to his right forarm and allow him to lead, telling me that I only needed to concentrate on the feel of his hands. Of course, I still looked to my feet.   
  
     _'Sugoi, this is much easier than I thought it would be,'_ I mused silently.   
  
    "Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha called to my attention. "Don't watch your feet. You're doing fine."   
  
    "Arigato," I muttered, looking up. "Why... Why did you run, anyway?"   
  
    "Let's just say..." He inhaled deeply, laughing at himself. "I'm... still an ordinary junior high boy when it comes to the whole rejection thing."   
  
    "Rejection? You're kidding, right?" He shook his head, chuckling in embarrassment. "You thought I'd reject you? Why would you assume something like that?"   
  
    "Truthfully, I don't know," he sighed. "So?"   
  
    "So what?"   
  
    "Now that you know why I ran, do you forgive me?"   
  
    "Hai," I giggled. "Ne, this whole thing has been awfully strange and confusing."   
  
    "I know what you mean... So, what happens from here?"   
  
    "No sure, but I know that we will have a few hundred questions waiting for us when the night's over," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.   
  
    "You want it to end?"   
  
    "Iie," I replied, my face heating at the answer. "I don't have the power to stop time, though. Do you?"   
  
    "Iie," he chuckled, his chin propped on top of my head. "Strange isn't exactly a strong enough word for today."   
  
     _'It isn't... It truly isn't,'_ I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep... still dancing in his arms...   
  


**/+|+\+/+|+\End of Flashback/+|+\+/+|+\ **

  
  
    A light blush crept into my cheeks as a sly smile formed on my lips. Those were definitely worth remembering...   
  
    When we stopped, I knew that if mama had yelled for me at the top of her lungs I would not be able to hear her.... (A/N: RUN, KAGOME!!! SHE'S...! *Looks at readers* *clears her throat* Ahem, right... O.o;; Forget what I said... I just watched the episode where she attacks Kagome after Kagome shoots the arrow from ontop of the roof... What was the name of it? Hmmm... *Wonders off in thought*)   
  
    It kinda scared me...   
  
    "Arigatou," Kagura spoke, sitting down on the only availible rock and leaving me with the ground. I didn't care much.   
  
    "Eh?"   
  
    "If you hadn't managed to have Sesshomaru open up to you- hai, I know the whole story- I have a feeling that... Well..."   
  
    "You wouldn't be with him now?"   
  
    She looked at me for a moment. She was calculating something... "...Yeah, something like that, I suppose."   
  
     _'Imagine that. They're two of a kind,'_ I thought, then quipped, "You suppose?"   
  
    She shook it off. "Listen... I wanted to say that... I... For one, I'm happy you solved that puzzle of yours."   
  
    "How- how did you know-!?" I stuttered.   
  
    "You looked lost to me," she stated simply. "You look revived now, though. Like you were at the concert a few weeks ago."   
  
    "Oh..."   
  
    "You know the Himitsu's pretty well, don't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Then, you know the feuds between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"   
  
    "For the most part, hai," I replied, pondering on Kagura's meaning to all of this.   
  
    "Then you know Sesshomaru's pushing his luck," she stated. "If I remember correctly, you yourself warned Sesshomaru..."   
  
     ** _"Push him too far and he'll lose his way out."_**   
  
    I nodded.   
  
    "... You need to get Sesshomaru to see it," Kagura muttered, sighing. "I can't understand why he refuses to let me cancel the concert..."   
  
    "I understand," I mumbled. "I think I do at least- and I'll go along with it. I'll see what I can do about after that concert, though."   
  
    Kagura looked at me puzzledly. I shook my head. "Never mind..."   
  
    "Kagome," she called after a moment. "What exactly confused you so much?"   
  
    I looked at the woman, calculating her as she had done to me some few minutes earlier. She looked trust worthy, but if she let slip to Sesshomaru... Only Kami-sama knows what he'd do with such information.   
  
    I thought on it for a moment...   
  
    "Do you love him?"   
  
    "Nani?" Kagura gasped, her composure giving way to startlement.   
  
    "Sesshomaru, do you love him?"   
  
    "I... Hai, I love him," she stated, looking at clasped hands. I smiled at the feelings I knew were running through her head.   
  
    "Do you have anything to lose by staying with him?" She was silent, then shook her head. "I had only one thing to lose... And that was the belief that I was Kagome- daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, ex-student of Wakuso High School, best friend to Sango Taijiya and Ayame Sasayaku, more common than most middle class persons."   
  
    She raised her head to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were unfocused, remembering something from her past- as I had seen from Inuyasha when he was gradually remembering the childrens' audition.   
  
    I continued, watching as her eyes changed from their unfocused state to understanding- not understanding me but the memory. "When I was with Inuyasha, I didn't feel like Kagome- daughter, ex-student, best friend, and commoner... I felt like Kagome- the girl who loved her life's ruin, who fell head over heels for a little boy in her past, who was loved for no reason save for the fact that she was who she was... I felt special, loved beyond comparison, because in his eyes..."   
  
    "You were," she finished for me. "I see..."   
  
    "So, Kagura, you've lived through it too, huh?"   
  
    A sly grin found it's way to her face. "Who hasn't?"   
  
    We laughed together as a new friendship bonded us together, and we laughed even harder at a single thought- we loved brothers. I guess, in a way... I got the sister I never had.   
  
    It wasn't too bad a day after all... 


	43. Lessons all can Learn From and a 'Sugges...

A/N: Alright, there's only one more day to go, so I felt like posting up the newest WNB stats. I know I am missing a few people and I am sorry, but with all of my reviews getting erased with the story, there really wasn't anything I could do... I'm sorry. If I missing you on this list, please contact my- via email or review. I beg your forgiveness. *bows* I'm sorry.   
  
Well, here they are- check for names and positions to make sure I got this right, please! ^_^:   
  
Main Branch:   
President: Me   
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune   
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell (You changed your name, didn't you?)   
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni   
Informant: The Weird One   
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo   
Executive: The Turmoil Twins   
Intern: Kourinoyami   
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai   
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul   
Product Representative: Ominous   
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami   
Creative Director: D.g.   
Manager: Erica   
Assistant Manager: Brat   
Advisor: FLaMEChick   
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5   
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros   
Mascot: superbakagirl   
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion   
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger   
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Hikari Shinju   
Greeter: Hawk   
Coat Taker: Shadow   
Valet: Kinshinanie   
Sexy lil Security Guard: Leah Black   
Jester: Inuchick13   
  
Mystical Creatures Department:    
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon   
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist   
Griffin's General: Museless Author   
Executive: soulfire2   
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan   
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna   
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana   
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura   
Executive: Freedom_Fighta06   
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko   
Secret Operative: Rei-chan   
Master Spy: NekoYami   
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha   
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog   
Informant: SakuraMona   
Executive: moon neko princess   
  
Please forgive me for any mistakes and correct me as soon as you can. Well, enjoy the second to last chapter, ya? ^_^   
  


_Lessons All Can Learn From and a 'Suggestion' to Leave You Wondering_

  
  
    ~ So, you've gained a new friend we'll call 'Sis' and a new student known as 'chatterbox', who, by the way, is losing her chatter. 'Mama' thinks it's a blessing to hear from 'Dogboy's Brother'. She obviously doesn't know that means disaster. 'DB' and 'Sis' stayed the night, 'Sis' in your room and 'DB' with 'Chatterbox'. (Sorry, everyone, but I can't have Sess and Kagura sleeping together... *sighs* Sess paid me a visit. *Looks over shoulder at glaring man* He's a little testy- I had him HUGGING her in front of everyone... *Sighs again* *Whispers* He's worse than Inuyasha. ^-^ Shhh...) 'Revenge' arrived the next morning and 'Naive' made her debut around noon. 'Revenge' was even less pleased then you to see 'DB', but went for a walk with him- on his request... He was up to something... Hmmm...   
  
    ~ 'Naive' found it humorous to spend the day teasing you while you played teacher. Oh, and just GUESS how you are teaching 'Chatterbox' how to act her age... Just guess...   
  
    ~...   
  
    ~...   
  
    ~... Hey, look at the pretty little- HUGE- mall!~   
  
    "Rin-chan!" I called, walking through the dressing rooms' hallway. "Rin, where are you?"   
  
    "BOO!"   
  
    "Kya!" I screamed, grabbing at my beating heart. The teen, who found it funny to jump out from behind me, fell into a giggle fit, then spun to show me her new outfit.   
  
    "What do you think, oneechan?"   
  
    She wore a light blue t-shirt and some faded black jeans. Her hair had been let down to frame her face, brushing her shoulders in front, then the center of her back. She had completed her look with a pair of black Nike tennis shoes. I have to say, she pulled the look off quite well.   
  
    "It's great, Rin-chan!" I exclaimed, sighing as Ayame called from outside of the hall. "Hai, Ayame-chan, she's done. Go show her, Rin."   
  
    The teen nodded, skipping away to show my friend the new clothes. I gathered her old pair and the select few others she had liked and kept...   
  
    Today was going to take forever!   
  


******

  
  
    Okay, so the day only seemed like an hour long... I guess it happens when your friend knocks you unconscious with a balled-up fist...   
  
    Rin, Ayame, and I had just arrived back home when Sango came out of nowhere to yell at me, saying something about setting her up and that she didn't want any such job- she was looking for her own without my help, thank you very much!   
  
    I didn't get the chance to ask a single question, or even defend myself. It was so totally unfair! And, even as I woke up, I didn't understand what she meant, but at that moment, I didn't care. The sun was shinning through the curtains of the living room window, announcing the dawn of a new day- Kami-sama, Sango hits hard!- to my blurry mind. I just wanted to stretch and relax.   
  
    That's exactly what I did.   
  


*****RING*****

  
  
     _'Why-'_   
  


*****RING*****

  
  
     _'-can't I-'_   
  


*****RING*****

  
  


*****CLICK*****

  
  
     _'-have a moment's rest!?'_   
  
    "Moshi, moshi," I greeted in my telephone sweetened voice.   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    I heard some voices in the background- voices that sent me flying from my seat to sit upright. I hesitated a moment, unbelievingly. My heart was pounding... It was too early...   
  
    "...Inuyasha, ka?" I whispered.   
  
    "Ohayo, Kagome," he chuckled. I could see him shaking his head in self pity, thinking he was being too shy. "... How... Daijobu, ka?"   
  
    "Hai, daijobu..."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    I sighed in disgust. "Alright, let's cut the bullshit," I mumbled, my eyes softening. "I... I miss you, ne?"   
  
    "Yeah, I know."   
  
    "Being your arrogant self, I see," I laughed, leaning back against the couch. "I'm glad."   
  


::::::Silence::::::

  
  
    Kouga roared with laughter at something Miroku said as Inuyasha- by the sound reaching my ears- pounded the both of them. They laughed, and I joined in. I didn't have to hear the joke when I could laugh at the threats Inuyasha continued to issue to his co-workers.   
  
    "Inuyasha, give them a break," I called through the phone. "You know that it's all fun and games."   
  
    He huffed, "Whatever... Hey, listen, Sesshomaru says you'll be singing again."   
  
    "... Figures."   
  
    "Didn't tell you, huh?"   
  
    "He's been paying too much attention to Kagura for me to even sit here and ask," I stated, looking over as the devil himself glided swiftly into the room, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," I said with a raised voice, "I'm soooo glad he told me in advance, seeing as how the concert is tonight!"   
  
    Sesshomaru smirked an Inuyasha-like smirk. I shivered. Too emotional for me...   
  
    "He's there, huh?"   
  
    "Hai."   
  
    "..."   
  
    "Here," I sighed, handing the phone to the man in front of the television set. How he could stand to watch the news, I'll never know.   
  
    "... Where are you?"   
  
    I left to get something to eat. I was starving suddenly. That could be due to the fact that yesterday all I had was a piece of buttered toast and a pretzel from the mall.   
  
    So, Inuyasha was on his way and I was singing tonight... I was going to go to a rehearsal this time then, because I was NOT going to make something up like last time. I refused to! I absolutely, positively, was not going to-   
  
    "Here," Sesshomaru said from over my shoulder. The phone appeared by my side in a very well manicured hand.   
  
    "Yeah?" I asked the phone's receiver.   
  
    "Rehearsal starts at 4:30. You know the hall- YEAH, I KNOW DAMNIT-"   
  
    I held the phone away until the screaming died down.   
  
    "What was that?"   
  
    "I have to turn the phone off- something about microwaves (A/N: Micro-waves, like light waves, not microwaves like frozen burritos. ^-^;;)," he muttered. "I'll see you then, okay?"   
  
    "Sure."   
  
    "Kouga and Miroku here-"   
  
    "I'll tell the girls."   
  
    "... Arigatou."   
  
    "No problem," I whispered, my eyes laughing.   
  


*****CLICK*****

  
  
    "Bye," I laughed at the buzzing of the dead line.   
  
    Then I remembered.   
  
    "Oh, Sesshoooomaruuuu," I called sweetly, smiling a smile of pure honey and sugar- one deadly mixture. The said man gulped and proceeded to creep away. "Remember all of those times I pulled pranks on Inuyasha... If you don't, I'm sure Hawaii rings a bell..."   
  


******

  
  
    I found Rin playing with my purse, pulling out this and that, asking about lipstick, blush, eye shadow. I answered while playing cards with Ayame, Sango, and Kagura. Rin's attention shifted to the game, so I taught her how to play... Then she was back to digging through my purse. I ignored it for the time being.   
  
    "So, I was looking through the clothing rack yesterday," I muttered, focusing on my hand. "Two," I said, setting down my unwanted cards. "And I saw this awesome shirt..."   
  
     _'Hmm... Three Queens...'_   
  
    "Three," Sango called. "Yeah?"   
  
    "Uhuh. See, the front had these big black letters saying 'My husband and I divorced over religious differences,' and on the back-"   
  
    "Two," Kagura told Ayame.   
  
    "-It says 'He thought he was God, and I didn't'."   
  
    The girls laughed and I raised the jackpot by $250. Sango folded, Ayame folded, Kagura called. Then surprised me by upping the bet. I called. It was monopoly money, after all.   
  
    "Oneechan," Rin called to me. "What's this...? 'Cho-co-lax', I think it says." (A/N: This is like soooo five months ago... *Sigh* Sorry.)   
  
    My lips lifted in a reminiscent smile. "They were a little payback for your dear brother, Inuyasha. See, he likes M&M flurries and... Well, it's a long story..."   
  
    The girls stared at me, two in disbelief, one in confusion, and one with a smirk to match my own.   
  
    "Oh," Rin mumbled, putting the bottle filled with laxatives down.   
  
    The card game carried on.   
  
    I put my cards down, face up, revealing the three queens. Kagura flashed a hand of three jacks... and two fours. _'Darn it!'_   
  
    Well, no point complaining. Hmmm...   
  
    "Anyway... The best shirt- that I didn't buy-, though, was 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every moment of it."   
  
    "Which did you buy?" Kagura asked, shuffling the cards.   
  
    "Well, mine says 'You're just jealous 'cause the voices only talk to me'. I got one for Dogboy, too-" everyone grinned at that "- that says 'I'm not a complete idiot... some parts are missing."   
  
    That got another laugh...   
  
    "Where's Sess-chan," Rin asked me. I just shook my head.   
  
    "I don't know."   
  
    Kagura had a look of suspicion on her face... Sango smiled to hold back a laugh as her eyes watered in mirth...   
  
    I didn't feel bad... Not one bit for what I had done... Except for the fact that Rin would probably hate me for it...   
  
    "Anyway..."   
  


******

  
  
    Sure enough, Rin found her brother a few hours later, crying out in horror... Then laughed... Everyone ran to see what would cause such a reaction- except for my mother, whom had had a clear view of the disaster all morning long through the kitchen window, and Sango, whom had helped in the capture of our dear company owner.   
  
    Sesshomaru was tied to a tree, his mouth covered in duck tape, his hair colored black from ashes- It took some time to burn enough wood, I'll tell you. His eyes glared in hatred to show off the silver eye shadow, shimmering with glitter... Of course, you can't forget the super gluing of his hands to his cheeks.   
  
    I know- I'm evil... so what? He deserved every bit of it. I would have hung him upside down, too, if Sango hadn't reminded me you can die from too much blood in your head...   
  
    Ayame and Sango high-fived me. Shippo and Souta laughed, dancing around the tree to better mock the man. Kagura held back her laugh, trying to keep a straight face as she untied the scowling man, calming him with words I couldn't- nor did I want to- hear. Rin just kept on laughing.   
  
    Well, with the relief of knowing Rin wouldn't hate me for years to come, I had two hours to burn... I wonder if Ayame has anything planned...   
  


******

  
  
    After going to the movies to watch some new chick flick Ayame wanted to see, then stopping for a quick lunch at Lei's Kitchen- Sango's choice-, we left to meet the band. The girls were anxious, more so than I, to a point that they waited inside the car while I paced beside it. They didn't forget to blast the radio either, and 'Fangirl' was the only one I bothered to listen to.   
  
"I see you watching from the crowd   
Your eyes laughing and your lips   
Curve in a smile for my song,   
And I want to hear your voice   
Echoing my words and feel your   
Mouth against mine- but it'd be wrong,   
  
I sing on stage, and you wish to be   
The one the song says I love but   
Are heart broken as the truth shows clear   
That you're just a Fangirl,"   
  
    Myouga's face could be seen from the windshield of the approaching limo, a smile in place. I smiled back at the man as tears formed in my eyes again. I bit my lip to stop them from quivering.   
  
"Don't fear, my Fangirl, you've been seen,   
You've been looked upon, you've been   
Memorized, and mesmerized my mind,   
Your body sways and I picture us   
My hand in your hair and yours in mine   
As we dance to love for a time,   
  
Then I'm back on stage, and you   
In the crowd, your applause deafening   
Your voice so loud, so sad to know   
That you're just a Fangirl,"   
  
    The back doors opened as Ayame and Sango scrambled for their handles. Miroku appeared first, Kouga second from the opposite side. A smile graced both men's' faces, their eyes stuck on the woman that approached them at a slow wake. No one broke eye contact, no one spoke, no one lost their smile.   
  
"So, Fangirl, what do you want me to know,   
What keeps your feet on the ground   
When your mind is in the sky to dream,   
Fly away with wings befitting you   
An Angel of my dreams- A song   
I have yet to hear, to sing, to scream,   
  
Because I can't feel those lips   
On mine, nor your beating heart   
Against me when we both know   
That you're just a Fangirl,"   
  
    Sango looked into the indigo eyes of a man worth loving, and Ayame looked into the brown eyes worth crying for. Ayame collapsed to her knees, Kouga leaned to grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug as she sobbed. Sango's arms snaked around Miroku, pulling him into an embrace that spoke volumes to the drummer.   
  
    Inuyasha's profile appeared from the closest door, his hair covering his face... He turned to me...   
  
"I see you watching from the crowd,   
Your eyes laughing and your lips   
Curve in a smile for my song,   
And I want to hear your voice   
Echoing my words and feel your   
Mouth against mine- can it be wrong,   
  
If my heart tells me it's right to stay   
With you, not just this night, but   
'Happily ever after' like the stories say,   
Don't fear, my Fangirl, you've been seen,   
You've been looked upon, you've been   
Memorized, and mesmerized my mind,   
  
Your body sways and I picture us   
My hand in your hair and yours in mine   
As we dance to love for a time,"   
  
    His eyes shown brighter than I'd remembered, a sunrise in comparison to the lost, broken ruins of a dieing sunset that had once dimmed those golden orbs. A smile took the spot of the arrogant smirk I placed on him in my memory. His hair cast the golden sunrays around as my eyes swelled with tears and my heart skipped a beat. My feet took off at top speed, barely touching the pavement beneath them.   
  
"Then I'm back on stage, and you   
In the crowd, your applause deafening   
Your voice so loud, so glad to know   
That you're my heart, Fangirl-   
Remember that, dream Angel-   
And I'm your biggest fan,"   
  
    My speed didn't slow as I thrust my arms out and around his neck, my lips pressed against his. I was a fool for thinking anything could be reason enough to leave him. I loved him, I loved his voice, I loved his eyes, his smile, his smirk, his scent. Everything about him made me dizzy with love. Everything about him made me want to cry out of joy. To me, the man in my arms defined love.   
  
    I would give everything for him, anything to get back into his heart.   
  
    But, my mind laughed, with the way he held me and kissed me breathlessly, I wouldn't have any trouble finding my place in his heart. It was amazing that, even after everything had been said and done, I still hadn't realized that I held his heart in my hands. I know what Sango meant, truly meant, now.   
  
    This love...   
  
    Was forever...   
  
    He pulled away, slowly, to look me in the eyes.   
  
    "I've missed you, too, ne?"   
  
    I burst out laughing and buried my face in his shoulder. His hair tickled my face, the silver a startling contrast to the shiny black button-up jacket he wore. I sighed contently.   
  
    "I know, Inuyasha..."   
  
    Miroku led Sango into the concert hall, calling to his co-workers. Jaken had arrived and was shouting orders... Kouga was fed up and promptly knocked the toad-look-a-like out. No one complained.   
  
    "Well, time to go, Fangirl," Inuyasha chuckled, pulling me along with him as we entered the concert hall.   
  
    "Are you sure you're my biggest fan?" I asked, seeing the posters hanging behind one of the concession stands. Inuyasha chuckled. "It looks like the vender is."   
  
    How Sesshomaru managed to get a picture of me and the band... Chotto! That's when I was sitting on Inuyasha's back in the hospital!   
  
    Inuyasha was boredly looking off to the side with his ears on his head as I looked over my shoulder. Miroku was leaning backwards with his hands in his pockets and a red hand print on his face. Kouga was grinning, holding on to something on his shoulder. Of course, the background was switched to a dark-skied, forest type seen.   
  
    Who took the picture, though?   
  
    ... Sango? Or Ayame?   
  
    I asked Inuyasha about it. He laughed and told me Kouga did... That was interesting...   
  
    "Can't I sue Sesshomaru for copy right infringement or something?"   
  
    "Did you have the picture copy righted?" he questioned. "I think you can sue him for using you in the poster without permission, but Kouga had full rights to the picture."   
  
    I sighed. That just wasn't right. Oh, well... I got my revenge on Sesshomaru anyway. ^_^   
  


******

  
  
    My stomach was turning, filled with little butterflies as I walked onto stage with the band. The lights were all off, but I knew my spot. Kouga took the left, Miroku was set up on the right. Inuyasha and I were in the center, I was behind him. Not a single fan would see me until AFTER my first words. Today I was ready!   
  
    The first song was sung in the dark by Inuyasha- his revised version of 'A Shattered Jewel'. On the last note, Kouga struck up a new tune, blending it with the last song, picking up pace steadily with his partners. He started the song, the light focusing solely on him.   
  
"A wolf-demon side-character to a story,   
One of a journeying bunch   
Bound by a promise at the Rainbow Moon,   
One that had meant so much   
  
Though I had forgotten so quickly   
Just at the first sight,   
Of the traveling groups center girl   
I'll find her, be day or night-"   
  
    Miroku was next as the lights dawned on stage right, Kouga and Inuyasha playing in the background.   
  
"I was one of the traveling group   
A priest with spiritual powers,   
Hidden behind an invisible mask   
I could sit and meditate for hours,   
  
With a hole in my right hand   
A curse bestowed upon me,   
I went forth with my friends   
To bring my foe to his knees-"   
  
    Inuyasha followed, the lights burning in our direction. I held my microphone still in front of me, waiting for my part.   
  
"Leader of the pack, the group I mean   
A half-dog-demon through and through,   
I searched for my one and only foe   
And though the trees I flew,   
  
With my friend the priest and two nameless girls   
The hunt for the demon foe began,   
With much bloodshed and loss we won   
If given the chance, we'd do it again,"   
  
    My turn!   
  
"The one that starts the journey,   
Just so happens to be me-"   
  
    I sang, hearing the crowd roar in excitement as I stepped out from my hiding place, walking straight up to the edge of the stage to grab onto a few outstretched hands. The roar grew in approval.   
  
"-To gather the shards of a shattered jewel,   
Once whole will set us free   
  
From the torments of hatred,   
The only life we know   
With my new found friends and you,   
Anyway and everywhere I will go   
  
This is our journey,"   
  
    I backed away dancing, keeping my eyes on the crowd until my last sentence. Inuyasha was my focus now. His eyes laughed, Kouga and Miroku spoke for them. He joined in as we sang a new chorus in laughter.   
  
"A journey to last a lifetime   
To be remembered forever   
As the jewel becomes whole   
And our laughter rings clearly together."   
  


******

  
  
    I sang two of my own songs, new and well liked- if the applause meant anything-, and the boys played through their list. I was either at a microphone singing softly in the background, or dancing- around the stage, near the fans, for the guitarist. I had a blast!   
  
    Sango and Ayame joined me on stage for the last song- they didn't sing, but they danced- as did Kagura and Sesshomaru, and even Yura- who I was overjoyed to see again. Sesshomaru and Kagura bowed to the crowd before Kagura, somehow, pulled Sesshomaru into a dance. Yura, Ayame, Sango, and I were content to dance with each other as the fans cheering grew louder and the singing died away.   
  
    Well, there's another night to lock away in my memory cluttered mind.   
  


******

  
  
    "How was Hawaii, anyway?" Ayame asked the band as we climbed into the limo. Kagura and Sesshomaru had decided to ride with us.   
  
    Backstage had been brutal. I know I should have expected it, but I didn't. I mean, when half of the fans turn all of their attention to me and me alone... How am I supposed to react except panic? Inuyasha must have known since he stepped in front of me and started signing autographs...   
  
    Ne, too many signatures can seriously hurt a person's wrist- and cramp fingers.   
  
    "It was okay," Miroku muttered. "It was unbearable without you three, though. Ne, we spent all of our time singing and playing and cursing Sesshomaru."   
  
    Sesshomaru remained expressionless. Kagura smiled knowingly.   
  
    "Well, you should really thank Kagome," Sango spoke, snuggling against the drummer who kissed her forehead lightly.   
  
    "Why's that?" Inuyasha asked with upraised eyebrows.   
  
    "For one, she has you free for two solid months," Ayame stated.   
  
    The band sputtered, then looked at me with horror filled eyes, then looked at the man sitting with Kagura, then back to me. I knew what they were thinking... _'She... No way! Sesshomaru would never... Two months... But... But what about AFTER-'_   
  
    "Don't worry," Ayame continued, obviously understanding the looks as well. "Sesshomaru promised no more concerts back to back and a two day break in between each- at least."   
  
    Sesshomaru nodded when the boys looked to him for confirmation. Inuyasha chuckled, hugging me to his side as the Myouga started the engine.   
  
    "Arigatou."   
  
    "No problem."   
  
    "What was the other reason?" Kouga asked the girl snuggled in the crook of his arm.   
  
    "... I have a few pictures you might like to see..."   
  
    Ayame left it at that, falling into a content sleep as she spoke. Everyone turned to Sesshomaru as he snarled, glaring at me. Kagura took the chance to calm him with a kiss- making everyone one of us jump and gasp in surprise.   
  
    I smirked at Sesshomaru's startled look. He was trapped. Either he kissed back, or he pushed her away...   
  
    Just guess which one he chose. (A/N: I am having sooooooooooooo much fun- an unbelieveable amount of fun- by torturing Sesshomaru. *Growling in background* Oops... I forgot he was here......... Hehehe..... hehehehehehehe.... HEHEHEHE! I can't stop laughing. Sorry! *Wipes tears away* Sorry... HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHHEH! *Gasps for breath* Oh, GOD... I've had Way- HEHEHEH- toooooo much *Snorts*- Oops... HEHEHehehe- sugar. ^_^ HHEHEHEHEHE... *Reena appears and knocks Sakura-chan unconscious* @.@ he, heh... hehehe... Sugar...)   
  
    The corners of Kagura's lips quirked up as he returned the kiss softly.   
  
    "EEEWWWWWWW," Inuyasha shivered. "Gross."   
  
    And guess what he got for that... (A/N: Heheheheheh... Somebody help me! Heheheheh...) One big, and well deserved, kiss.   
  
    Vaguely, I heard Sango sigh and say, "the pictures are at the house."   
  
    Well, someone answered the preoccupied boys. And, hai, they were all preoccupied.   
  
    "HENTAI!"   
  


*****SLAP*****

  
  
    "Mirokuuuuu!"   
  


******

  
  
    Rin greeted both of her brothers with a hug, latching onto Inuyasha for the remainder of the night. I was crazy to think I would be allowed to sleep when I got home. Ayame had the right idea...   
  
    Mama had prepared a feast- not a mid-night dinner- a FEAST. It would have fed several other people even after we added Hiten and Manten and Yura- who all seemed to show up out of the blue. Mushiko Jira and Jiia Touro also appeared out of nowhere, followed by Nazuna, Kaede, Myouga, Jen- Sesshomaru's private jet pilot, I later learned-, Kohaku, Mr. and Mrs. Sasayaku, Mrs. Taijiya, and, to my horror, my grandfather.   
  
    I welcomed Nazuna, Sesshomaru's staff, and my friends' parents, but everyone else was uncalled for... I mean, really, really, really uncalled for... Mama went way overboard this time.   
  
    Manten harassed me about the new cd as Inuyasha blocked Hiten from getting to me and was rewarded by being slapped in the face with dozens of ofudas, courtesy of my grandpa. Ayame jumped straight in with Jira, Touro, and Nazuna. Sango, placed between a disgruntled Kouga- who was also plastered with useless 'ancient, magic scrolls'- and an oblivious Miroku, was pestered endlessly by Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo. Sesshomaru spoke with his group; My mom stayed with the parents.   
  
    I just wanted to sleep! Kami-sama forbid that I ever sleep! Arrgghhhh!   
  


******

  
  
    The night dragged on till the late morning, just before dawn. My mom left with grandpa, Souta, Shippo, and- after her begging and pleading- Rin. I was thankful- extremely thankful- for their departure after what mama had set up.   
  
    The last to leave was Nazuna, who just had to set up an interview with 'Demonic's crew' as she put it. She got her wish, then left with joyful tears in her eyes.   
  
    I sighed and slumped back into the couch. Inuyasha shook his head, lifting me from my place and carrying me to one of the bedrooms.   
  
    "I got the couch tonight," he chuckled when my eyes widened...   
  
     _'Oh... Whew... Bad thoughts there,'_ my mind laughed.   
  
    He set me down and tucked me in. I felt like a child! When I commented on it, he snorted.   
  
    "Once upon a time-"   
  
    "Oh, cut it out," I snapped, kicking him off the edge of the bed. "Oyasumi Nasai."   
  
    "More like Ohayou," he said, looking out the window as he stood. He closed the blinds and turned to leave before I stopped him.   
  
    "... You know there _is_ an extra blanket." 


	44. A Questionable Dream, a Quizzing Film, a...

A quick note to all of you who were unable to access the last chapter- please try again and after it loads up, type in the addressbar any letters or numbers after the chapter id. This should allow you to view it in its entirety. If the problem still persists, write me and I will send the chapter to you via email. Sorry for the problems...   
  
And so the final chapter makes its' debut!   
  
I am having a lot of trouble writing this, only for the simple fact it's the end. However, I think this is the best ending I could ever imagine writing. There's a lot of reflection on past events, without being obvious, and those that are obvious, well, they are for a reason. 'Interrogations and Interference' is one chapter you may want to look over again- just to put your mind into the right frame...   
  
Please, tell me what you think.   
  
Enjoy as much as possible in such a chapter as the finale will permit and have fun! ^_^   
  
Oh, and also, the stats for WNB(Watashi no Baka- I am an Idiot) have changed again! Here's the stats:   
  
Main Branch:   
President: Me   
Vice President: Snowfire the Kitsune   
Public Service Director: Mitsuko Maxwell   
Treasurer: Yume no Tame ni   
Informant: The Weird One   
Accountant: Whoobonhooaglo   
Executive: The Turmoil Twins   
Intern: Kourinoyami   
Chief Consultant: Nankinmai   
Customer Service Representative: Obsidiansoul   
Product Representative: Ominous   
Spokesmen: Ame Kurayami   
Creative Director: D.g.   
Manager: Erica   
Assistant Manager: Brat   
Advisor: FLaMEChick   
Supervisor: Kagome-chan5   
Director of Hard Liquor: Hon-doroboo Xanthros   
Mascot: superbakagirl   
Village Idiot: Ama (Shades of Oblivion   
Eccentric Wanna-be: Ice Dagger   
International, Bi-polar, Klutzy Editor: Hikari Shinju   
Greeter: Hawk   
Coat Taker: Shadow   
Valet: Kinshinanie   
Sexy lil Security Guard: Leah Black   
Jester: Inuchick13   
  
Mystical Creatures Department:    
Master Trainer and President: Silver Dragon   
Supervisor of MCD trainees: QuirkyCellist   
Griffin's General: Museless Author   
Executive: soulfire2   
Chief Consultant: Cryxxy-chan   
Army of Insane Gerbal's General: Merayna   
Army of Secret Spy Monkey's General: Diana   
  
Spy/Secret Agent Division:   
President: Kaze no Kagura   
Executive: Freedom_Fighta06   
Spy in Training: Meow the chibi neko   
Secret Operative: Rei-chan   
Master Spy: NekoYami   
Master Sniper: Fokkusu Inuyasha   
Consultant: Ebony-chan   
Hyper Active Little Hacker Girl: Kagome44 (love the suggestion! ^_^ Neat job!)   
  
Department of Sarcasm and Murder Schemes:   
President: Three-Legged Dog   
Informant: SakuraMona   
Executive: moon neko princess   
Schemester: Ipwnzj00   
  
Ah! I can't believe it!!! It's my 16th birthday!!! Happy birthday to me! *giggles as parents run in circles like idiots while throwing confetti and placing a tiara made of roses on her head* Yea! I'm 16, I'm 16, I'm 16 and never been kissed!!! Yah! I made it this far- *Cuts off as mother stops, pauses, then walks away* Umm... What are you doing...? *Noise in the background* AH! No! Don't call HIM! *laughs nervously* Maybe I should run now... Um, yeah... *Runs as mother comes back with a rope in hand*   
  
Enjoy- and someone help!!!   
  


_A Questionable Dream, a Quizzing Film, and a Heart's Query_

  
  
    ~ You sigh, cuddling into the body beside you, feeling a steady heartbeat, even through the many layers of cloth. 'Dogboy' took up you offer- nothing more- and slept with you, wrapped in a separate blanket. Though, it is more like he slept and you twisted his hair around your fingers for hours on end. Something kept you up and awake even with you being so tired... Something was bothering you... Hey! 'Dogboy' has a tan! Odd... It took you long enough to notice.   
  
     ~ What's wrong? The last month has been one that would tire any ordinary girl... but... It makes you think, doesn't it, with all this fame and no free time... Exactly who do you want to be? Do you want to take chances with 'Kagome' or be you- the real you who is what you are with 'Dogboy' in your life... It may not sound like a hard decision, but... it's hard to let go of something that worked so well, that was so good for so long, to begin anew on something you've never experienced before. Oh, but keep this saying in mind: All good things must come to an end.   
  
     ~ Well, take your time deciding, girl! You, after all, do have two free months ahead of you!~   
  
     I watched him as he slumbered on, just thinking... about everything we'd gone through... It was hard to believe that I had only been with him for two weeks, then without him for another three. I felt I'd known him my entire life- and, in a way, I had for the most part. The even more confusing part was... I couldn't understand when- at what point in those two weeks- had I fallen so completely for him that I couldn't, nor did I want, to stand up again. Not even the reason why I'd begun to feel this way made itself clear...   
  
     Some part of me said it was pity. That, when I looked into his eyes all of those times and saw a fading light, a dimming life that had once been so beautiful, a part of my former self melted away because of the pity I felt for the love I could not find. It told me I loved him because I wanted to be the winner- the only thing he loved in his life- not because I actually cared... Well, that part of me was dead wrong!   
  
     Another part said it was only a crush. _'Only a crush?'_ It was true that it had started that way... or, at least that's what I thought... Maybe I even skipped that step. No matter. Somehow I knew it was more than a mere crush.   
  
     Yet, another part of my mind said it was from the moment he said 'sayonara'... or from the time he sat beside me at the hospital- or on the boat- or at the cabin- or on the hot air balloon ride... or... when I found myself wrapped in my own blanket the first time, staring at his silver hair while he slept so peacefully.   
  
     No... It wasn't love at first sight, nor was it the first time I ended up in his arms. Perhaps it was- no, it wasn't at the party, or even when he carried me to Aya-chan's room when I had that horrible cold... But if not any of those times...   
  
     _'When was it, Inuyasha, at what point in our time together did I first love you as I do now?'_   
  
     His hair slipped from my fingers as sleep finally overcame me. For all the times I didn't hold on to a moment which I should have, this was the one time I regretted it most, my mind calling for me to awake as his image blurred and darkened to fade away so completely it frightened me.   
  
     _'Since when have you...   
  
     '...meant so much... to me?'
_   
  


**!#$%!#$%#$%Dream Sequence!@#$!@#!#$%**

  
  
     The boat swayed underneath my feet, rocking me back and forth gently as I slowly made way back to my room, knowing, but not hearing, Miroku and Kouga laughed in the background. The diner was quiet now that many had left for bed, and it soon became silent, nonexistent, as I turned the corner, entering the hallway.   
  
     No light shown, but the corridor was still lightened with a soft glow. Nothing moved, no doors opened, no sound was heard. The image flickered and I lost balance. When I looked up from the area on the floor that had captured my attention for a time, I found him, standing in a doorframe, his arms crossed.   
  
     I called out...   
  
     My dream shuttered as did I, for my voice never came. He was gone. I frowned in confusion.   
  
     My dreams had always been clear and unwavering...   
  
     My hand felt the cold metallic surface of the door knob and twisted it open as my body moved on its own accord. My eyes became heavy, my mind screaming for them to open, to see him as I knew he'd be- sleeping in the chair, the moonlight casting a faint glow to his silver tresses. _'Please... let me see him!'_   
  
     The ground shifted when I tried again to speak, my hand reaching forward as my eyes finally did open... I was on the top deck, Sango beside me, Miroku next to her. Sango's mouth moved... Then Miroku... They turned to me, both speaking, but saying nothing. A small hand pulled my immobile one-   
  
     I opened my eyes to see my father sitting beside me on the edge of a cliff, his short brown hair swaying in the breeze. He remained motionless, gazing over the tree tops of the gorge below, a serene smile on his lips. I sighed, looking at my hands which grew older by the moment. The wind picked up as I fell, arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me from the drop.   
  
     I tried to turn, remembering he had rescued me, remembering... I had been looking at him when he had caught me...   
  
     Why was I still looking at the green of treetops?   
  
     My hands clasped the air convulsively as I closed my eyes. They tightened around a wax-like wood, my feet gone from under me. My heart sped as the basket jounced and forgot to move again as it should have... He didn't stand again... He didn't answer my call for help...   
  
     Sweat and exhaustion made the hold I had loosen and slip.   
  
     I fell fast...   
  
     And swam to safety, splashing this way and that. My mother scolded me, Souta questioned me, Ayame cried for me, Sango yelled, Miroku whispered, Kouga laughed... all silent...   
  
     _'Why can't I find you?'_   
  
     "Can't we start over?"   
  
     The voice wavered, so slightly I was almost convinced it hadn't. I raised my eyes once more, praying it wasn't another false alarm... But, this time I had heard something...   
  
     And felt something, also...   
  
     I felt my heart fail...   
  
     " _NO! You can't leave! Don't do this to me..._"   
  
     The words never reached the man I saw before my eyes who once again faded away... And I had strength only enough to whisper the three words I meant the most...   
  
     "... I love you."   
  


**!@#$@#$!#@$Dream Sequence End!@#$!#$!@#$**

  
  
     Tears.   
  
     I was crying without voice, screaming with tears that heated my skin as much as the calloused thumb that rubbed them away so gently from my cheek. I didn't want to look, fearing he'd fade again.   
  
     "... I love you, too."   
  
     My eyes flew open in surprise. Golden eyes shown brighter than the rays of light reflected by the silver hair, a meek smile formed on the usually smirking lips. The thumb on my cheek was replace by a hand as soft and soothing as the voice. All sarcasm, all scorn, all sadness- gone.   
  
     The love I felt seeping through me, entering each vein to fill me with joy, conjured nothing from me but more tears and a soft smile. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Truly, I didn't want to. I was just... so scared.   
  
     "Don't cry anymore, onegai," he whispered, his voice cracking as his own eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I can't stand to see you cry."   
  
     "... You better get used to it, if you're planning on repeating those words," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.   
  
     His hand moved to rest on my hip, his shoulder becoming a pillow for me. The light breath brushed against my neck, bringing forth a single memory. It had been so brief before...   
  
     _ **'I've known for so long... Back there, on that boat when you held me close, guiding me on the dance floor...'**_   
  
     I buried my face in his shoulder, content on staying in his arms, as I was, forever. On that boat I found myself. I found what was missing from my life. Dancing... was the one thing that brought me to him as nothing else could- it was a symbol.   
  
     You can't sing a song...   
  
     If your heart can't sway to its beat. (A/N: Please, readers, think about that statement.)   
  
     A new tune formed in my head, a new song, new beat, new voice. It was my song, yet not solely mine. I knew, as any person would know the thoughts of the one they love, his mind sung along with his heart swaying helplessly to the beat- just as my own did. He heard the voice, felt the beat, joined with it in his head.   
  
     I could have laughed at the thought of Inuyasha dancing to such a song. Not slow, not fast; no ears heard the song of a heart, no heart heard the song for the ears- when that's all it's meant to be.   
  
     A song of the heart...   
  
     One day, I'll sing it out loud for him...   
  
     Inuyasha sighed, running a hand through my hair. Again, something plagued my mind and I had to ask, even though I knew this one question could ruin everything. Even with everything I had just figured out for myself, I had to know...   
  
     It hurt to think of such a thing, such a possibility...   
  
     And it hurt to take the risk of losing him by asking the most obvious of questions...   
  
     "... Did you love her?" I asked, my eyes watering. It was all I had to say. I knew he'd understand.   
  
     To my surprise, he didn't respond the way I thought. He never tensed or became defensive. It was almost as if he were waiting for the question.   
  
     "I used to think so... I believe I did," Inuyasha whispered, pulling away to look into my eyes as he spoke volumes with those golden orbs that flashed with pain. "I'm positive I did... and I think- no, I know it-" he said, sitting up and pulling me along with him, setting me in his lap, my back to his chest. "... I only loved her because she reminded me so much of a little girl I once knew, who lost her father because of me, who lost her chance at something I had and didn't want... It was out of subconscious pity."   
  
     He laughed at himself, pausing to take a deep breath.   
  
     "I loved her and I hated her at the same time- for treating me like a dog, for looking at me as if I was everything she could want _if_ I had a bit more money... I hated her with a passion for everything she put me through, showing me only once or twice that she felt anything towards me for what I was that somewhat resembled love," he whispered. "I wanted to forget her with all that that implied- forgetting my past with her completely... I wanted to hate the world for the faults I found in her... I loved what I hated, though...   
  
     "Is that possible?" I nodded. "It may have been subconscious, but, even so, if I loved her because of you... Why didn't I feel the same toward you when I realized you weren't Kikyo?" he asked. He slid his arms around mine, lacing his fingers in mine. "Even if it was only subconsciously... shouldn't I have felt something?"   
  
     New tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at the wall in front of me. He loved Kikyo because of the sadness he knew I went through- and by his hands. So, the weakness in such a relationship became clear.   
  
     His heart never danced.   
  
     I never felt so much relief and so much happiness at the same moment than what I felt then. My fingers tightened as my mouth opened to release words formed by a voice that sounded so foreign to me.   
  
     "How could I have fallen for you when you ruined my life when I was so young?" I asked as an answer. "It doesn't make any sense, does it?"   
  
     His chin was brought to rest on my shoulder, his cheek to mine. I laughed at the feelings running through me. Eventually, Inuyasha joined in, his chuckle low, but still there.   
  
     "Do you ever have a feeling that as soon as you truly think you know a person," called a voice from the doorway, " they always seem to change just to annoy you?"   
  
     I laughed even louder at Sango's words as Inuyasha cursed and threw a pillow.   
  
     "Don't you know how to knock?"   
  
     "Why should I need to? Kagome-chan wouldn't let things get that out of hand," Sango giggled.   
  
     My face burned as a blush appeared, all the while I laughed, unable to stop the giddy feeling in my stomach. Inuyasha huffed, releasing me as Sango continued to speak, only for Miroku and Ayame to start in also.   
  
    "I don't know about that," Ayame said as I closed my eyes and clutched my hurting sides. "She looks like she's drunk or something."   
  
     "Perhaps-" Miroku began, just to be interrupted.   
  
     "More like on a sugar high," Sango muttered.   
  
     "Maybe she's just high on life?" Kouga suggested, entering the now public bedroom.   
  
     I could feel everyone looking at me uncertainly. Even Inuyasha's eyes were directed at me- somehow, I could tell. Call it a sixth sense.   
  
     "I think you mean 'high on love'," Miroku interjected.   
  
     I choked on my laugh, coughing as I scrambled to get away from Inuyasha, my eyes flying open. I felt the arrogant and mischievous smirk form on his lips as if it had been my own. He was up to something I'd never be able to live down... and just when I thought I was safely out of reach, his hands latched onto my arms and spun me around.   
  
     All I saw was his lips curled into the most heart stopping grin before they covered my own.   
  
     "Way to go, Dogboy!" Miroku hooted, applauding.   
  
     The others chose to whistle, cheering the singer on and I had to cheer along with them, thinking, _'oh, Kami!'_ Kami-sama, I loved him- arrogance and all.   
  
     Still, I wasn't going to let that man one-up me. If this was some kind of dare, I was game! I had to play along, right? Play the part of the 'Fangirl'?   
  
     So, when he finally pulled back and relinquished that yielding grip...   
  
     I brought a hand to my forehead, swooned, and fainted- not really, of course, but it obviously seemed that way to Inuyasha. He was down beside me in a second flat, fanning me, shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I held back a laugh, suppressed a smile, and determinedly kept my eyes closed.   
  
     "Shit, Dogboy," Kouga exclaimed, also coming to my aid. "I think you should warn her next time."   
  
     "You should have let her breath, brother," spoke Sesshomaru, startling me slightly. A giggle followed his statement, announcing Kagura's presence. "Honestly. Trying to show feelings is one thing, but that..."   
  
     "Oh, hush," Kagura chided. "You're only saying that from experience."   
  
     _'Now, why did you have to go and say that?'_ my mind hissed as a smile started to form on my lips. I managed to get it under control, opening one eye just enough to take in everything before me.   
  
     Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha all stared at Sesshomaru with gaping mouths- Inuyasha added a slight sputter to his less than intelligent response. Sango grinned like an idiot as Ayame chuckled. Kagura hummed to herself, hands behind her back, while Sesshomaru's face held the smallest hint of a blush. Everyone had focused their attention on the manager.   
  
     Well, that was a nice break. Now, back to acting unconscious...   
  
     "Um... That was way too much info for me," Kouga stated, making a gagging noise.   
  
     "Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled. I could tell his focus was back to me now as his grip retained its previous power. "Alright Kagome, wake up."   
  
     "I don't think that will help," Ayame said as Inuyasha commenced to shaking me by the shoulders, commanding me to wake.   
  
     At least this confirmed my potential to be an actress if singing didn't cut it.   
  
     "... She's faking it," Sango stated. Her voice held only an ounce of uncertainness.   
  
     However, the rest of the room fell silent. Everyone had stopped to think on that... Now, if they were me...   
  
     Kagura's humming grew louder. I had the faint feeling she had known from the beginning. I believe I heard Sesshomaru growl...   
  
     "Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, a slight warning tone to it. "I'm dropping you in the count of five... One... Four-"   
  
     "Chotto!" I huffed, sitting up right. "You skipped a number."   
  
     "I skipped two," corrected Inuyasha, pressing a finger to the tip of my nose. "Maybe you should still be in school."   
  
     I glared daggers at the guitarist, his eyes holding a glint worse than I knew I could ever get mine to have. I was in for it. His lip twitching into a snarl didn't help my fears at all. He was mad...   
  
     Kagura sighed, ordering everyone out of the room. Silently, I had to thank her. I didn't want to be scolded in front of everyone and no one had even been invited into our bedroom! Yeah, like they'd ever care about that, though.   
  
     Sesshomaru left with Kagura, an arm around her waist; Ayame mumbled, pulling Kouga away from my side, asking for his help in the kitchen; Miroku sighed, putting an arm across Sango's shoulders and leading her out of the room.   
  
     When we were left alone once more, I softened my glare and became defensive. However, he never spoke. I tipped my head to the side and waited. He looked like he had something to say... But whatever it was, he never said it.   
  
     And I continued to wait.   
  
     _'You know, it's only a matter of why we are here together- not how we arrived at this place. I always imagined wandering the world to search for my love, knowing he'd be the only one able to answer all of my questions in life... Isn't that the way every girl thinks about their prince charming...?   
  
     'Well, I was hoping I'd find out the answer to all of my questions through you, but I only find more reasons to wonder...   
  
     'How would it have been if we'd never crossed paths?'
_   
  
     "Kagome?"   
  
     "Hm?"   
  
     "What are you thinking about?" he asked.   
  
     I shook my head. "Nothing, Inuyasha."   
  
     "... Airhead..."   
  
     "Chotto!" I huffed, pushing his shoulder roughly.   
  
     With another smile, Inuyasha stood and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up to stand beside him as we both laughed and watched out the window.   
  
     Isn't it amazing... how three small words can change a girl's life?   
  


******

  
  
     "What's this about, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as I gathered everyone in the family room.   
  
     Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku took one couch, and us girls took the other- just like old times. Sesshomaru sat in the chair. Kagura was content to perch on the chair's arm. I smiled, holding the remote in my hand, watching as everyone watched me.   
  
     "I felt it was time for a little 'Home Movies', ne?" I said, closing my eyes to shield the laughter shining in them. "See, I have some videos I thought you might like to see."   
  
     Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, as did Sango's; Kouga and Ayame shared a look of confusion; Kagura copied Sesshomaru's look of amusement; Only Miroku remained expressionless.   
  
     I pressed the play button on the remote, watching the screen as a warning sign appeared. I sighed inwardly, relaxing back into the couch between Ayame and Sango, only to rethink the situation and move away to sit at Inuyasha's feet... Of course, I'd have to move again later, but for now this would do.   
  
     Inuyasha's fingers slipped through my hair, brushing each strand. He leaned forward to rest his head on his elbow, right above my head. I looked up, pursing my lips together in suspicion. He shook his head and lifted his gaze to watch the tv screen. I did the same.   
  


_ ** -+-+-+-+-+-+- (MOVIE MODE) -+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

  
  
     A blank screen was broken by the words 'A Day at Sea- A Woman's Many Problems...'   
  
     The words disappeared as a picture blurred into focus. A room, not much bigger than an average bedroom, greeted the camera, dim rays of light shinning through the sole window. The rays stretched their fingers, reaching the two main subjects, giving them a 'spot light' affect.   
  
     Upon a bed, which took up the primary space of the room, lay two slumbering women; above, a bucket moved ever so slightly, held aloft by a rope which wrapped around a bed post and out of sight.   
  
     The one closest to the window whimpered and kicked her companion, clutching a hold of the blanket. In return, she was slugged with an unconscious elbow in the back. Ayame, after being hit, mumbled about giant dust bunnies and how the 'noisy buggers run the world.' Sango muttered agreement, then grunted and said something that sounded suspiciously like 'hair ball'.   
  


:::::: Silence ::::::   
  
***Insert Music Here***

  
  
     Man, that alarm was loud! I hadn't expected it to be, but I was glad. The radio- I had set it to music instead of the buzzer - was playing 'Kazaana'. Let me tell you, the song, although it didn't make any sense, fit perfectly in with the next scene.   
  
     "Ah!" Ayame squealed, jumping out of bed at the speed of light, tripping over the rope that held the bucket of water above them.   
  
     Still frame of Ayame as the words ' _ **'Bad hair day'** problem number 1_' flashed across the scene. Here hair was very mussed up- she isn't a beauty-sleeper. (A/N: the people who can sleep and wake up looking like they never laid down- everything's still perfect... Grrrr... I can't do that- I don't know how anyone manages it.)   
  
     The film resumes to shows the bucket falling. Again, the movie pauses and zooms into Sango- man, I love digital recording studios- to display better her 'decorations'. Her hair was peppered in Pink Lemonade flavoured Kool-Aid and red food colouring, her eyes shaded in blue with silvery lip stick circles on her cheeks, and her forehead was polka-dotted in green. It truly looked horrible.   
  
     Caption: _ ** 'Forgetting to Remove Make-up'** problem number 2._   
  
     The playing resumes as Sango is splashed with ice-cold water from above, sending her, sputtering, over the edge of the bed, twisting her ankle in the covers. She shivers.   
  
     _ **'Shower Takes Time to Warm'** problem number 3._   
  
     Ayame, mean while, was squealing as she trips over another cord that tosses her back into an armchair that had been covered in a dark, fluffy substance that succeeds in swallowing her whole.   
  
     **Talk about Dust Bunnies**   
  
     When she emerged, spitting the fluffy stuff out of her mouth, she looked more deranged than ever. She had just had the sanity sucked out of her!   
  
     **Rise and Shine most definitely does not apply**   
  
     "Iie, iie, iie, iie, iie," she mumbled, pacing the room. "Iie, iie, iie, iie, iie, iie, iie- ACK!" And down she went, face first into a bundle of slime covered clothing.   
  
     _ **'Gravity is Omnipresent'** problem number 4._   
  
     A few moments later found Sango and Ayame on a seek and destroy mission for the still blaring radio-alarm. The room was trashed to a point of unrecognizable. However, Sango fulfilled her task and commenced to stomping it madly.   
  
     _ **'Sea Sickness may Cause Temporary loss of Mind'** problem number 5._   
  
     Her ankle was twisted once more as Ayame tried to help only to end up kicking Sango's shin. Of course, doing the only reasonable thing an unreasonable person would do, Sango retaliated and blackened Ayame's left eye before storming off to the bathroom.   
  
     Ayame sighed, took one more glance at the dismantled alarm, and turned to clean the room. A loud buzz was followed by a startled Ayame beating the splinters of the remaining clock into oblivion...   
  
     The screen went blank.   
  


** _ -+-+-+-+-+-+- (MOVIE MODE END) -+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

  
  
     Ayame was the only person not laughing by the end of the movie. Sango, which startled me in the beginning, was rolling on the ground with tears in her eyes, laughing her head off... but Miroku _had_ said he liked her as a red-head, so no hard feelings, ne?   
  
     Kagura gave me a thumbs-up, clapping Sesshomaru on the back as he tried to remain as expressionless, his eyes dancing with gaiety. He flashed a quick smirk of amusement before mastering himself, only to have Kagura break out with giggles and lean on him for support. He snarled. I could just hear him thinking, 'damn woman- making me blush in front of everyone and drawing attention.'   
  
     Inuyasha yanked a strip of my hair, his lips pulled into a thin line. Miroku's laughing died down a bit and Kouga chocked on his mirth. I didn't have to look at the screen to know why.   
  


_ ** -+-+-+-+-+-+- (MOVIE MODE) -+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

  
  
     'A Day at Work- Stress and Anxiety at Full Force as From the Mouths of Men...'   
  
     The words faded into an other bedroom sceen that found itself the center focus. The room was larger- by four times- than the previous one, much spacier and less stuff to interfere with the emptiness. ( _'That was sure to get the girls mad,'_ I thought) A well lightened room, it was, with two windows to soak in the light. This... suite, compared to Sango and Ayame's room, had a bed that also held two occupants.   
  
     The camera, thanks to digital editing studios, zoomed in to view the first man.   
  
     Miroku, looking like Santa Clause, for all the Whip Cream and red lipstick, and smiling as serenely as usual, though he couldn't have changed this if he'd wanted to because of the clear tap holding the smile in place, was covered with drawn-on kisses. Little 'Be Mine, Valentine,' heart candies were scattered around him- I had a theme going here!   
  
     The picture faded into another- Kouga. His Whip Cream was in his hand, not on his face. Across his visage were the letters W-O-L-F in green eyeliner. His hair was bundled up on top of his head, held together by a leather thong(strip of leather to be used in HAIR(This is an English word, but just to make sure no one confuses it, ne? ^_^;;)), his eyelids shaded with the cackiest black, his nose red from applied blush. Tape was attaching his lips to each other. He was quite animated for a sleeper, squirming this way and that.   
  
     The Plastic Wrap kept him from moving; It had been tied multiple times around the bed to hold the men in place as words formed on the screen and the movie continued at a regular pace, showing both men.   
  
     _ **'Has work kept you so busy that hearing any sound is music to your ears?'**_   
  
     The alarm screamed to be heard, awaking Kouga with no trouble, blaring the same tune as was played from the room next door- not that anyone could tell. Miroku only stirred.   
  
     _ **'Does it feel like your worst nightmares are the ones you wake up to?'**_   
  
     Kouga thrashed around violently, throwing his only free hand up to plug his ears, just to splatter the Whip Cream on himself. He paused before reaching over to shake his co-worker, his hand barely coming in contact with the drummer's shoulder. Pounding seemed the only way to rouse the slumbering man; a fist hit Miroku with force enough to wake him, but not phase him.   
  
     He realized, seconds later, that he couldn't move. So _that_ explained Kouga's actions! Like, duh... Miroku thrashed about along side W-O-L-F, smearing Whip Cream on the ruffled pillows to let it gather in his hair.   
  
     _ **'Do you ever feel tied down, unable to break free from the job that killed your social life?'**_   
  
     The restraining plastic never tired of changing shape for the constantly twisting band members. It pulled away from the bed just enough to give Kouga a false sense of hope to escape before binding him to the bed again. The men paused.   
  
     Miroku mumbled, Kouga yelled: tape muffles sounds really well. Miroku shook his head... then thrashed about, head-butting Kouga's shoulder.   
  
     RETAILIATION!   
  
     _ **'Have you ever felt that the world has turned its back on you and your best friend is your worst enemy, while your enemy becomes your friend?'**_   
  
     Kouga pulled Miroku's hair, biting at the plastic... Oh, wait... he had a free hand! The grip on Miroku's hair ceased to be as it moved to attempt to tear away the constricting material. It ripped... slowly... oh, ever so slowly...   
  
     _ **'When was the last time you stopped to take a break, smell the fresh air, and enjoy the sun?**_   
  
     This was the point where the sun truly became bright, finally peaking over the bottom rim to the window, casting a glare onto the recorder's glass lens. Kouga yelped, closing his eyes while Miroku grumbled, sighed, and leaned as far away as the restricting plastic allowed.   
  
     They remained motionless for some time...   
  
     Finally, after four minutes of prying with one hand, Kouga was able to release his other hand, and, from there, everything else just fell apart.   
  
     Miroku had a blast with those heart candies...   
  


_ ** -+-+-+-+-+-+- (MOVIE MODE END) -+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

  
  
     Kouga and Miroku gained my attention with some cracking knuckles as the girls pounded the floor, rolling around with hands clutching their sides, tears creeping down there flushed cheeks, laughing without breath. I gulped. That sounded like they didn't like the second part.   
  
     Sesshomaru found it... enlightening... He left with a thoughtful look, walking into the kitchen with Kagura hot on his heels. What that was about, I have no idea, nor do I care to know... The snapping joints concerned me much more.   
  
     "Now, guys," I began, backing away, "don't look at me like that. It was all fun and games, ne? No one got hurt."   
  
     "I was punched in the shoulder, almost had my hair ripped out-"   
  
     "And jumped onto some girls that were in the pool when you were getting your boxers off of the flag pole, which, need I remind you, was part of this prank," I stated as an argument. "And you, Kouga, were given 'special' care by Ayame- weren't you? So don't-"   
  
     "Ka-Go-ME!" Ayame hissed from behind me.   
  
     "Eep!" I scrambled to Inuyasha for safety. Surely my knight in shining armor would save me.   
  
     "Alright, everyone, calm down," he commanded, moving to place me in between Kouga and Miroku who, by the way, gave Inuyasha a look that clearly stated he was out of his mind for suggesting such a ridiculous thing as forgiving me. "I'll get her back for all of you."   
  
     "Wha...?" I yipped, looking into the singer's eyes. He was up to something I didn't want to be any part of- that I was positive of.   
  
     A soft gasp and an even softer thud was heard from the kitchen. Kagura, as I assume from hearing, had fainted. What had caused this, I couldn't say.   
  
     I looked to Ayame who nodded and stood to leave. Kouga stopped her with a single command to 'wait it out'. She sat down on the couch, sighing. Sango joined her, watching the band and me. Something caught her eye at the same moment that my hand was brought to Kouga's lips.   
  
     I jerked back in shock, staring at the bass player as if I'd never seen him before. At that moment, I wasn't sure I ever had. Kouga wouldn't do that, not with Inuyasha right in front of me, watching!   
  
     "I don't think you should have done that," I mumbled on instinct, waiting for a familiar growl that never came.   
  
     "I'm just saying good-bye to an old dream of mine," he said, smirking.   
  
     _'Okay, something is most definitely wrong with this situation,'_ I thought, looking back to Inuyasha.   
  
     My heart skipped a beat and sped up to replace the miscalculated rhythm. He was kneeling in front of me, eyes focused on mine, hands collecting those I'd forgotten to move. So serious an expression, yet... something seemed out of place. Maybe it was because I knew that, when the time came, Inuyasha wouldn't stick to the format, the tradition so well known- it would be spontaneous.   
  
     "Kagome..."   
  
     Then again, I was still learning about my singer, now, wasn't I?   
  
     "I... You don't have to answer me now... Think about it, okay- don't rush yourself," he mumbled, casting eyes downward, then bringing them back up. "Will you..."   
  
     The part that seemed so wrong with this picture was the two other men sitting right beside me. Miroku and Kouga were content to stay by my side...   
  
     "... Join the band?"   
  
     And for a very good reason... To hold me back when I tried to strangle Inuyasha.   
  
     My heart's pace resumed its normally adrenaline pumped speed as tears of anger formed in my eyes. All the while, Kouga and Miroku held my arms as my hands flailed and scratched, trying to tear the man in front of me to pieces. How could he do that to me!? How could he make me believe...   
  
     I actually was ready to tell him 'hai', too.   
  
     "You asshole! You pompous, arrogant, prick!" I shouted, elbowing Miroku in the groin and sending Kouga over the arm of the couch with a well placed punch. "I'm gonna kill you! I can't believe you, you son of a fu-"   
  
     My fist connected with his jaw as an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me along with the falling man. Inuyasha landed on top of me; I fought more for anger than for the need of air- which was really becoming a need and not a want as seconds dragged into minutes.   
  
     I struck the man with a fist, annunciating each word as clearly as possible. "I hate you, you egotistical, self-infatuated, good-for-nothing, unknowledgeable-know-it-all, nutcase of a-"   
  
     I was finally able to get him off of me, only to straddle his waist, choking him while Kouga rushed to his rescue. This time, it was Kouga who listened to Ayame's command of 'wait it out'. Miroku was being nursed back to health by Sango. Sesshomaru had yet to appear- Kagura was absent as well.   
  
     "-Don't you ever think-"   
  
     Inuyasha's fingers found their way to my wrists, pulling them to my side. I was enveloped in an embrace strong enough to stave off any attempts at escape. Growling from the chest beneath me sent shivers down my spine, soothing, comforting.   
  
     I couldn't take it! He was being so calm, took all of the hits without a fight, and did nothing to help my anger wane- except, now, the low growl. How could he hold me like that after what I'd said? I didn't say it with hate in my voice, but I had said I hated him... and I just realized it didn't phase him in the least.   
  
     "Let go of me, Inuyasha~!"   
  
     "Marry me."   
  
     Anger was driven away by weariness as I collapsed; tears hot from rage turned to those asking only forgiveness, giving only forgiveness; fisted hands unfolded to fold themselves in his shirt; my eyes closed, my mind wondered, my ears blocked off all other noise save for the wondrous rumbling underneath me and the heartbeat underneath the growl.   
  
     "You mean it?"   
  
     _'Please...'_ I couldn't take something like that as a joke. He wasn't cruel enough to do something like that, that I already knew. Yet, my mind has always been cynical, doubting the best in life and believing only the worst. _'Please...'_   
  
     "Hai. I mean it as much as I love you- with all my heart," he whispered.   
  
     A weak smile formed on my lips. With a shuttering breath, I answered, "Hai. I will- with all of my heart, I will."   
  
     With those words, thinking back to the dance on the boat, I sighed and let 'Kagome' go, finally reaching the decision I'd made so long ago with Inuyasha beside me.   
  
     I looked to the future and it took me back to a single question, so innocently stated, when he had held me, right before what made me think the most. I wished I could stop time, and I still do, but that wasn't important... it still isn't. What is important is the single, innocent, yet most confusing question of all that rings through in everyone's mind from day to day...   
  
     I leaned up, bringing my lips to his.   
  
     _ **'... you asked me 'So, what happens from here?'   
  
     'Truthfully... I still can't say....   
  
     'But I know that we will still have a few hundred questions waiting for us...'
**_   
  


~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Owari ~+~+~+~+~+~+~

  
  
I hope you have all enjoyed my story 'You!' And I hope to see you enjoy 'Me?', the sequel. Please, review and help the numbers rise back to the '1000' it once brought in.   
  
I wish the most for you and the best of wish, too. ^_^   
  
Love,   
~Sakura-chan88 


End file.
